Hallelujah
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Talvez haja um Deus lá em cima, mas tudo que eu aprendi com o amor foi como atirar em alguém que te desarmou. Draco&Hermione. #continua em The Story of O.
1. O Assassino

_Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO; **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas e sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.  
__**SPOILERS; **__nenhum, até o livro 6. Foi escrita antes do lançamento do livro 7 – a história do mesmo não influencia nesta._

**HALLELUJAH **¹

**I.**

**O Assassino**

Pelo preço que pagava pela estadia, as condições da hospedaria bruxa na qual passava as noites antes de pegar a balsa eram até mesmo boas. Um pequeno prédio de paredes descascadas à beira-mar com oito quartos e três hóspedes, sem baratas ou insetos estranhos – e principalmente, banheiros particulares. A velhinha dona do lugar cobrava apenas cinqüenta sicles por noite, e apesar de ter a aparência de uma bruxa-má, fazia biscoitos no café da manhã que eram muito bons.

Era um dia bonito demais para ir à Azkaban, e ela sabia disso. O mar estava tão claro e azul que se confundia com o céu na linha do horizonte. Mas eram ossos do ofício. Há três anos fazia este trajeto duas vezes por semana, para conversar com os prisioneiros. Havia algo de macabro em conversar com os mais temidos assassinos, estupradores e malfeitores do mundo bruxo, mas ela se sentia extremamente atraída pelo confuso, brilhante e sinistro labirinto de suas mentes. Sentia-se protagonista de um daqueles seriados criminais trouxas, tentando desvendar mistérios, quando ouvia os relatos de seus 'pacientes' e tentava, junto a eles, encontrar o motivo de seus atos.

Não conhecera Azkaban durante o tempo dos dementadores, apesar de ter tido encontros com eles durante seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, e durante a Guerra. Daquele tempo, só havia restado as fotos, que ela também não costumava ver. Após a queda de Voldemort, uma verdadeira caçada a comensais da morte e aliados começou – a prisão fora reaberta, sob o comando do filho mais novo do diretor do Hospital St. Mungus. O Dr. Gerald Marris fizera acontecer em Azkaban uma verdadeira revolução, dando aos presos uma nova condição – até mesmo àqueles que foram sentenciados à prisão perpétua.

As celas agora eram mais confortáveis, deixando para trás o padrão de calabouço medieval que o lugar tinha antes. Os presos tinham direito a médicos e especialistas, além de um ou outro benefício. Mesmo assim, as medidas de segurança tinham aumentado em quase cem por cento: ninguém podia portar varinhas ou qualquer objeto mágico a menos que estivesse explicitamente autorizado, animais eram proibidos para evitar transformações de animagia, aparatação, chaves de portal ou lareiras eram estritamente proibidas não só na ilha, como na cidade mais próxima. Um raio de quilômetros em volta do lugar estava protegido por feitiços que impediriam que embarcações, aeronaves, vassouras, ou qualquer pessoa a nado se aproximasse ou se afastasse.

Ela vira neste lugar a oportunidade de continuar com o trabalho realizado durante a Guerra. Por dois anos seguidos após sua formação em Hogwarts, tinha sido psiquiatra do QG Auror, no Ministério da Magia. Fora interessante quando os 'heróis' tinham provações. Mas com o fim da batalha, tinha se tornado um trabalho burocrático e sem graça nenhuma, já que – tirando aqueles que tinham se traumatizado para sempre – nenhum mais tinha medos, temores, problemas.

Quando o Dr. Marris, reconhecendo seu bom trabalho no QG, a convidou para trabalhar em Azkaban, ela custou a aceitar. Entre os prisioneiros havia muitos nomes conhecidos, o que poderia causar certa rejeição em seu profissionalismo. Pensou muito durante o prazo dado pelo diretor para aceitar ou não a proposta. Passou noites em claro imaginando como seria completamente difícil tratar homens que ela conhecera na época de Hogwarts, ou familiares de amigos que tinham se aliado ao lado negro, entre outros.

Um dia, saiu para jantar com Harry e Gina, e explicou para eles a situação. Viu os olhos verdes dele ficarem sérios, mirarem a mão junto com a da esposa, como se fitasse a aliança de casamento deles no dedo fino dela. Ela, com seu rosto cheio de sardas que lembravam – e como lembravam, meu Deus – as de Rony, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e disse que ambos a apoiariam para o que fosse necessário.

Enviou uma coruja ao Dr. Marris na manhã seguinte, dizendo que aceitaria o trabalho. Uma semana depois, o próprio diretor mostrou-a como pegar a balsa, apresentou-a a hospedaria na cidadezinha de Rosyth, na costa do Mar do Norte e disse que todas as estadias ali seriam pagas pela prisão. Deveria ficar ali de terça-feira para quarta-feira, e então para quinta-feira. Tinha as segundas, sextas, sábados e domingos livres.

Mas esses dias livres, normalmente, eram utilizados para analisar seus pacientes, usando o pensamento lógico para entender seus motivos. Alguns eram fáceis de diagnosticar, õceis de diagnosticar, tendo como razculpa o mzados para ariam para o que fosse necessla. aban, ela custou a aceitar.tendo como razões ambições extremas, algumas fobias, pequenos surtos psicológicos. Mas outros – como era o caso de Belatriz Lestrange, por exemplo – tinham problemas mais sérios, como sintomas de esquizofrenia, psicopatia, e mais uma série de distúrbios. Alguns tinham sido danificados pelo excesso da Maldição Imperius, outros pelo número de assassinatos que cometeram... E assim ia. Um prato cheio para qualquer psiquiatra.

Seu trabalho era impecável, como todo outro trabalho que tinha feito em sua vida, e digno de admiração. Tinha recebido uma série de elogios e prêmios por causa dele, e tinha muito orgulho disso. Ajudava bruxos considerados perdidos a se reerguerem e a voltar, talvez, para a sociedade, quando tinham condições. Só poderiam sair de Azkaban se um dia recebessem um documento com sua assinatura. _Dra. Hermione Granger._

—**X—**

A balsa atracou na ilha após quinze minutos de travessia no mar calmo. Hermione desceu, acenou para os guardas com a cabeça, e entrou pela grande porta de ferro e madeira. Sentia os saltos da sandália baterem no caminho de pedra, e parou na segunda porta feita do mesmo material que a primeira. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, quando um homem enorme, de pele avermelhada do sol e vestes púrpuras se aproximou.

"Bom dia, srta. Granger" ele disse, um sorriso simpático no rosto queimado. Ela ajustou a postura, ficando com a coluna reta, e viu ele tirar a varinha de dentro das vestes. Um dos únicos que poderiam portar uma naquele lugar.

"Bom dia, Malcom", respondeu Hermione, retribuindo o sorriso "Parece que não vai chover nessa semana, hum?", ela disse. Observou o bruxo passar a varinha na frente de seu corpo, e abriu os braços para que fizesse o mesmo com as laterais. Ela, assim como Dr. Marris e qualquer outro eram revistados por Malcom ao entrar e sair de Azkaban, todas às vezes. Caso portasse algum objeto mágico ou poção não-autorizada, uma faísca vermelha sairia da ponta da varinha dele.

"Não, o tempo está incrivelmente bom nos últimos dias.", ele disse, terminando sua inspeção. Colocou a ponta da varinha na fechadura da porta. Ouviu-se o barulho de metal se chocando, e ela soube que os trincos estavam se abrindo "Estou até usando um feitiço para resfriamento interno", deu uma piscadinha, puxando a maçaneta para que a porta se abrisse.

"Talvez fosse mais fácil um ar-condicionado", comentou, rindo também. Ele fez uma cara um pouco confusa. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo convivendo no mundo da magia, ela se esquecia que eles não se utilizavam de coisas trouxas com freqüência. "Tenha um bom dia, Malcom", ela disse, entrando na fortaleza. Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente por causa de algum pensamento, e fechou a porta assim que ela passou.

O corredor principal de Azkaban era um dos mais iluminados, devido ao vão que se estendia no teto, aberto em dias de sol como aquele. Seguindo o mesmo até o final, chegaria num amplo pátio onde alguns presos, sempre supervisionados por seguranças, podiam tomar sol e praticar algumas atividades físicas. Uma das portas levava até a sala de visitas, a outra até o alojamento dos carcereiros. A recepção, para visitantes, ficava num balcão no centro de tudo.

Hermione parou na frente de uma das portas, tocando-a com a palma da mão. Quando a mesma se abriu, ela entrou e se encarou no espelho. Não estava com uma aparência tão cansada hoje, e isso era bom. Significava as coisas, pouco a pouco, estavam melhorando. Sentiu um ligeiro frio na barriga quando o cubículo onde tinha entrado subiu alguns metros. Sua sala, assim como todos os outros consultórios médicos, ficava na ala esquerda do segundo andar. Era o andar mais iluminado e arejado, por causa das grandes janelas nas paredes de pedra. Graças a Deus. Ela não gostava muito de locais abafados.

Saiu do 'elevador', ainda prestando atenção no eco de seus saltos conforme caminhava pelo corredor de pedra. Havia seis portas naquele andar, três de cada lado. Na parede oposta ao elevador, um outro elevador, por onde traziam os prisioneiros para fazer as consultas. Ela foi até a segunda porta da parede da direita, onde se lia 'Dra. Hermione Granger', numa plaquinha de ouro velho, meio descascada. Respirou fundo. As placas dos outros consultórios eram polidas e reluzentes. Mas ela trouxera essa placa da outra sala, quando atendia os aurores. Fora um presente de Rony.

Entrou na sala, encontrando-a como sempre com as janelas abertas. A iluminação era tão forte que não precisaria acender as velas. Deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa, prendeu os cabelos castanhos e cacheados em um coque no alto da cabeça, e colocou sobre a roupa que usava – uma calça preta de malha fina e uma blusa branca de mangas curtas – o jaleco.

Seu consultório era simples, e bonito. Ela mesma o decorara. Não tinha trazido muitas coisas, porque não achava que precisaria impressionar os prisioneiros. Uma mesa de mogno polido, cadeiras grandes de couro marrom. Divã e poltrona, na outra extremidade, do mesmo material. Num armário, do lado oposto à janela, ficavam as poções, os arquivos e os equipamentos necessários, todos extremamente organizados. Não havia muitos enfeites. As únicas cores de verdade, naquele lugar, vinha da pequena escultura dourada sobre a mesa – uma bailarina que ganhara de Gina e Harry, dias após o jantar onde contara sobre a proposta de emprego – e dos cabelos vermelhos do bruxo no porta-retratos.

"Bom dia, meu amor", ela disse, tocando a face sorridente dele na foto. Tinha escolhido fazer um feitiço para paralisar aquela foto. Se tivesse que trabalhar observando ele se mexer, sorrir, mandar beijos, não conseguiria se concentrar. Dessa maneira, ele estaria sempre ali para cuidar dela, imóvel, sempre a alegrando com aquele sorriso lindo que esticava seu rosto sardento. Passou a mão pelo rosto. "Está um dia realmente maravilhoso. Se você estivesse aqui, provavelmente iria querer dar um mergulho no mar. Mas o feitiço te jogaria longe", ela deu uma risadinha, ainda deslizando o indicador pela bochecha clara dele.

Conversava com as fotos de Rony todos os dias (quando não em Azkaban, fazia isto em casa). Isso amenizava um pouco a falta que ele fazia. Queria sempre que ele estivesse a par de tudo que acontecia em sua vida. Para que, onde ele estivesse, pudesse olhar por ela e protegê-la de qualquer mal. Era o que ele faria, se estivesse ali. E o que fazia, não estando. Espreguiçou-se, buscando na bolsa os óculos de armação fina e escura. Colocou-os no rosto, puxando então a pasta que o Dr. Marris havia colocado sobre sua mesa, com as informações sobre os pacientes que iria atender hoje.

"Vou conversar com Julia Heiss, querido", ela disse, distraidamente para o porta-retratos, enquanto folheava as informações da moça de... Vinte e cinco anos que atenderia. "Ela foi condenada a cinqüenta anos por falsidade ideológica, e por... Ter aplicado a maldição _Cruciatos _no próprio irmão. Que beleza.", ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, pegando uma pena na gaveta e fazendo algumas observações no documento de Julia Heiss.

Deixou-o de lado, pegando o próximo. Pelo jeito, Marris tinha conseguido pacientes novos para hoje. Nunca tinha atendido Julia Heiss. Muito menos Theo Thompson, dezenove anos, prisão perpétua. Tinha massacrado duzentos e quinze trouxas na Estação de Metrô de Londres, e matado, entre eles, trinta e dois mestiços que estavam de férias na cidade. Também acusado de estupro a uma menina de doze anos, na invasão a Hogwarts. Comensal assumido. _Possível psicopatia & personalidade criminosa_. Ela anotou ao lado, colocando a ficha sobre a de Julia Heiss.

Hermione esticou o braço, puxando uma flechinha e escrevendo '_linha de segurança?' _com uma letra meio inclinada. A linha de segurança era traçada pelo carcereiro que acompanhasse o prisioneiro até o consultório, se fosse pedida. Era colocada entre ela e o paciente, de forma que ele não conseguiria se aproximar, num surto de violência. Apenas ela poderia atravessar a linha. Com algumas pessoas, se sentia mais segura ao fazer isso. Mas evitava colocá-la, na maioria das vezes.

"Veja só", ela começou, dirigindo um olhar rápido para a foto de Rony antes de pegar a terceira e última ficha da pasta. Ele estava sorrindo, como sempre. Ela também esboçou um sorriso "Também vou conversar com..."

Hermione parou de falar.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, vinte e seis anos, condenado à prisão perpétua por utilização das maldições Cruciatos e Imperius em mais de duzentos bruxos e trouxas, por compactuação com Tom Marvolo Riddle como comensal da morte, tentativa de assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore, e pelo brutal assassinato de mais de cento e cinqüenta pessoas, incluindo os aurores Liam Houston e Ronald Weasley._

—**X—**

Observou o relógio de pulso. Cinqüenta e sete, cinqüenta e oito, cinqüenta e nove. O ponteiro maior andou um pouco. Outro minuto havia se passado. Entre um paciente e outro, eram quinze minutos. Estava com os olhos presos naquele relógio há dez.

Julia Heiss tinha cabelos loiros, mas eles eram cheios e cacheados, mais puxados para o castanho-claro. Falava meio encolhida, com os olhos baixos. A intoxicação por muito tempo de uso da Poção Polissuco – fingiu ser a noiva do irmão, empregado no Ministério, por quase um ano e meio, sendo que a mesma estava morta – tinha feito com que perdesse peso, e seus ossos eram tão proeminentes que ela parecia mais frágil que um pedaço de papel. _Tendência incestuosa, depressão e princípio de anorexia por intoxicação. Violência moderada e estritamente passional. _Ela tinha escrito na ficha de Heiss, quando a mesma saiu do local. A letra miúda e trêmula. Tudo coube em uma só linha.

Theo Thompson, pelo contrário, tinha grandes olhos negros, atentos a tudo, e espinhas no rosto. Apesar de ser um adolescente, pelo pouco tempo que conversaram – precisava aumentar meia hora na sessão dele – Hermione pôde perceber que tinha personalidade propensa a ações criminosas. De fato, parecia ter se divertido com o massacre no Metrô de Londres. Descrevera o mesmo como _"Muitos trouxas no mesmo lugar. Isso me dá coceira"_, com uma risadinha intrigante. Voldemort tinha instalado nele uma fobia a trouxas, como em muitos outros bruxos da época. Os puros-sangues, como Theo, eram facilmente corrompidos pela mesma. Não tinham conversado sobre o estupro da menina: eram apenas duas horas de sessão, e Hermione achava melhor deixar este caso para mais tarde.

E em cinco minutos, conversaria com Draco Malfoy. O assassino de seu noivo, de seu melhor amigo, o assassino de sua vida. Se ele tivesse matado mil pessoas, não seria tão delicioso conversar com ele. Tratá-lo. Descobrir o que havia em sua mente doentia.

Quando tentava se lembrar do momento em que realmente _vira_ Malfoy pela primeira vez, uma aula de Poções, ainda no primeiro ano, vinha em sua mente. Snape estava tentando ensiná-los a diferença entre as raízes sobre o balcão, e como poderiam produzir poções diferentes se misturadas aos mesmos ingredientes. Ele fez exatamente oito perguntas com o início _"Alguém sabe...?"_ e _"Alguém pode me dizer...?"_, e ela ergueu a mão direita todas às vezes. Ela e Malfoy. Como se estivessem em uma competição invisível sobre quem sabia mais o assunto.

Sendo Snape o mediador da disputa, favoreceu Malfoy, e ele respondeu – corretamente – sete perguntas. A última lhe foi dada como um presente, e era a mais difícil de todas. Mesmo assim, acertou. Ela era inteligente, e tentava provar isso para todos ali. Para Snape. Para Harry, Rony, e para o menino mimado de cabelos loiros, penteados para trás com gel.

Talvez tenha sido o momento mais próximo entre eles. Nunca tinha encostado nele, além do dia que lhe dera um merecido tapa na cara. Nunca tinham realmente conversado, trocado palavras gentis ou algo além de insultos. Nunca mais tinha ao menos pensado nele, depois de sua prisão. Sequer se lembrava que era o homem que havia matado Rony.

Cinqüenta e sete, cinqüenta e oito, cinqüenta e nove. Mais uma vez, o ponteiro maior do relógio andou. Apenas dois minutos.

—**X—**

Barba. _Barba._

Ela vinha clara pelo contorno de seu rosto, se concentrando no queixo, embaixo do lábio inferior, unindo-se nas laterais com os pêlos que nasciam no buço, contornando o lábio superior. Um pouco mais escura que o cabelo, sem se estender pelas bochechas e maçãs-do-rosto, que eram lisas como todo o resto de sua pele extremamente branca.

Quem um dia diria que Draco Malfoy, a pessoa mais sem pêlos do universo quando adolescente, exibiria uma barba no rosto?

Os cabelos loiros, quase platinados, estavam bagunçados, como se não vissem um pente há dias, e se sustentassem por serem lisos e finos. Ele estava ao mesmo tempo magro e forte, os braços grudados na manga da camiseta branca de tecido pobre, mas as pernas escondidas nas calças largas azul-marinho que compunham o uniforme da prisão.

Percebeu seus lábios secos, um pouco rachados pela desidratação, e percebeu sua língua umedecendo-os de tempo em tempo. Viu também as manchas escuras, olheiras ligeiramente fundas abaixo de seus olhos e de seus cílios curtos. Ele não tinha rugas nos olhos, nem mesmo marcas. Provavelmente, por sorrir muito pouco.

Mas ela não teve coragem de encará-lo. De erguer os olhos e ver os dele diretamente. Os via pelo conjunto, os via cinzentos, meio azulados por serem muito claros e refletirem o céu lá fora. Mas não tinha realmente olhado para eles. Não se sentiria apta o suficiente para fazê-lo, pelo menos não por enquanto.

As mãos dele estavam juntas sobre o abdômen. Cruzadas, como se fossem se juntar e fazer uma prece. Mas ele não rezaria. Em um milhão de anos, não pediria uma única coisa a Deus, independente de seu desespero.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy", foi o que ela disse, olhando rapidamente para a ficha no pergaminho amarelado que tinha sobre a mesa. O Draco Malfoy da foto 3x4 estava parado e sério como o Draco Malfoy em sua frente. Piscando de vez em quando, respirando fundo às vezes.

"Granger", ele retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Tinha uma voz profunda e masculina, mas parecia usar uma espécie de indiferença no tom da mesma.

"Como vai?", ela folheou os dados criminais, passando os olhos pelos mesmos, sem ler realmente. Não precisava disso para saber que aquele era o assassino de Rony. Isso estava simplesmente gravado em sua mente.

"Bem. Você?", escutou ele se mexendo, ajustando o corpo na cadeira. Ela respirou fundo, levantando os olhos. Encarou seu rosto, mas não seus olhos.

"Muito bem, obrigada. Vou contar um pouco sobre o tratamento e você vai me dizer se concorda com os métodos e com os possíveis medicamentos que você possa tomar", ela empurrou um pergaminho e uma pena para o outro lado, a extremidade onde ele estava. O tinteiro se encontrava no centro da mesa. "Se concordar, deve assinar no lugar marcado com um x. Se não concordar, deve me explicar as razões e trabalharemos com modificações. Ou você pode procurar o Dr. Marris."

"Não tenho medo dele", ele segurou a pena, deslizando a parte macia e colorida entre os dedos da mão esquerda. Suas unhas eram curtas, um pouco tortas nos dedos grossos e compridos.

"O tratamento consiste em quinze sessões de duas horas cada, podendo ser o tempo modificado caso necessário. Você me verá todas as terças e quintas-feiras. Você deve confiar em mim", ela respirou fundo, visivelmente ciente de que confiança não seria algo que existiria entre eles "e me contar tudo, responder com sinceridade a todas as perguntas que eu fizer. Conversaremos sobre sua infância, sobre possíveis traumas ou abusos da infância e adolescência, sobre as razões que lhe levaram a cometer os delitos, e principalmente sobre seus sentimentos após a execução, e sobre os dias de hoje. Eu, então, traçarei uma análise dos fatos e através da mesma, resolveremos se você precisa ser medicado, e dependendo do resultado, decidiremos também qual será o seu futuro em Azkaban."

Seu futuro. Em Azkaban. Ela soltou o ar devagar pela boca após dizer essa frase, ajustando a ficha sobre a mesa perfeitamente reta, desamassando os cantos, e extremamente concentrada nisso de repente. Teria alguém futuro, condenado à prisão perpétua ali? Teria alguém alguma possibilidade de emprego, alguma chance, se saísse dali com uma estadia no currículo? Imaginava que não. Ainda mais alguém sem família. Sem dinheiro. Sem absolutamente nada, como Malfoy.

Depois da guerra, da morte de Lúcio, do suicídio de Narcisa, do incêndio na mansão Malfoy, Draco tinha menos do que ela. Menos do que qualquer outro. Draco, o menino irritado, que vivia mostrando os dentinhos para qualquer um que o contrariasse, o menino que quase cuspia em seu rosto ao dizer 'sangue-ruim nojenta', o menino que achava que realmente poderia dominar o mundo um dia, por seu nome e dinheiro, agora não era mais nada. Um simples prisioneiro de Azkaban. Um simples paciente.

Ele estava em suas mãos. Seu futuro, em Azkaban, dependia dela. E ela – _foda-se a ética médica_ – faria de tudo para que fosse o futuro mais horrível que pudesse oferecê-lo. Faria de tudo para atingi-lo, do jeito que ele a atingira.

"Sabe, Granger", ele disse de repente. Seus devaneios em arrumar a ficha enquanto planejava o que aconteceria com Malfoy foram dissipados. Subiu os olhos, e eles irremediavelmente se encontraram com os dele. Olhos azuis e cinzentos normalmente eram descritos como 'cor de água'. Os de Draco Malfoy tinham cor de gelo. "Se me dissessem, há cinco anos atrás, que eu estaria sentado numa cadeira como seu paciente, eu faria _isto_."

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar quando viu ele erguer a mão direita fechada, projetando apenas o dedo do meio no ar. As unhas tamborilaram na madeira da mesa, como se isso fosse descontar o pequeno acesso de raiva e vergonha que estava tendo.

"Você está sentado numa cadeira, é meu paciente, e vai assinar o papel e me respeitar.", ela retrucou imediatamente, os dentes cerrados e as unhas batendo cada vez mais forte na mesa "Portanto, coloque este dedo em algum lugar que lhe convenha e não repita mais isso, ou realmente vai conversar com o Dr. Marris."

Malfoy sorriu. Na realidade, um dos cantos de sua boca pálida se curvou para cima numa espécie de sorriso. Sarcástico, como todo resto de seu ser. Ele então abaixou a mão, abrindo todos os dedos da mesma, e voltou a segurar a pena entre os dedos. Ela era azul como as veias que apareciam no pulso dele.

"_Não _tenho medo de Marris, como já salientei.", ela viu ele puxar os termos do tratamento para perto, passando os olhos pelas letras escritas no mesmo. O sorriso já havia sumido dos lábios, mas parecia permanecer nos olhos dele, dando-os um brilho irônico. Ele respirou fundo, antes de molhar a ponta da pena no tinteiro. "Você não vai ser boazinha comigo só porque somos amigos, não é mesmo, Granger?"

Ela parou de tamborilar as unhas na mesa, estreitando os olhos castanhos feitos os de um gato.

"Com amigos como você, eu sou ainda melhor", respondeu, soltando devagar o ar pelo nariz.

O canto dos lábios dele novamente se contorceu num sorriso, e o barulho da pena arranhando o pergaminho no formato de sua assinatura foi a única coisa que eles escutaram.

_Continua._

* * *

¹ Hallelujah significa "Aleluia". O termo significa, na realidade, "louvar a Deus". Para cristãos, é a palavra que demonstra maior devoção a Deus. É algo sagrado. No fim da história, a escolha do título será devidamente explicada. É também o nome de uma canção muito bonita, que em algum ponto será homenageada aqui.

**Nota**: Essa fanfic ainda está incompleta, e como estou em um ano de vestibular, provavelmente as atualizações não serão tão rápidas quanto gostaria que fossem. Eu não gosto de escrever fics longas justamente por causa disso, mas fazer o que, dessa vez a vontade foi maior que eu ;P

Talvez algumas coisas ainda pareçam um pouco _non-sense_, mas eu espero conseguir desenrolá-las conforme o tempo vai passando. Não pretendo enrolar muito nessa fanfic não, ela é bem direta.

Mesmo assim, só vou postar o já pronto capítulo 2 quando receber algumas reviews ;P Chantagem emocional eu também sei fazer!

Obrigada por toda a força que estão me dando lendo minhas outras fanfics D/Hr, isso realmente me estimula a escrever :) Espero que façam o mesmo com essa! Não vou mais demorar... Um beijo!

Vick


	2. Had Gadia

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO; **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.  
_**Nota: **Tradução/explicação da música utilizada nas notas finais

**HALLELUJAH**

**II.**

**Had Gadia**

_L'eau vint éteindre le feu  
__Qui avait consumé le bâton  
__Qui avait corrigé le chien  
__Qui avait étranglé le chat  
__Qui avait devoré l'agneau  
__Que mon pére avait acheté  
__Pour le prix de deux sous¹_

—**X—**

Precisava lavar os cabelos.

Foi o que Hermione constatou ao passar a mão por eles, encarando todos os pergaminhos e livros sobre psiquiatria espalhados por sua cama. A mão voltou meio oleosa – o calor incomum que estava fazendo no Reino Unido nos últimos tempos fazia com que sua cabeça suasse mais. Talvez por isso estivesse com aquela dor irritante nas têmporas. Talvez fosse algum problema de visão, ou poderia ser sono ou fome. Respirou fundo, largando a pena e fechando o tinteiro. Era o calor.

Ela se encaminhou até o banheiro. Andava daquele jeito leve sobre o assoalho de madeira, as pontas dos pés tocando o chão. Quando morava com Rony, ele costumava observá-la andar pela casa, e dizia que não havia nada de mais sedutor que seus pézinhos afundando no carpete e suas panturrilhas contraindo a cada passo. Ela sorria, ruborizada, principalmente quando ele confessava que sempre observara os músculos de sua perna se movendo, mesmo embaixo das meias ¾ do uniforme. Mas logo o beijava, dizendo que ela também já tinha observado muitos músculos dele se movendo, e eles acabavam rindo e fazendo amor ali mesmo, onde estivessem.

Mas este não era mais o caso – Rony não estava mais lá e ninguém estava elogiando suas panturrilhas agora, e ela nem ao menos estava em casa. Pelo contrário: na hospedaria em Rosyth, a única coisa que a observava de longe eram as fotos e as fichas criminais de Malfoy pelas dobras de seu acolchoado, e a fortaleza de Azkaban na paisagem da janela lateral.

Na quinta-feira da semana retrasada, quando deixara Azkaban, tinha mais ou menos em mente os casos prontos de Julia Heiss e Theo Thompson – iria apresentá-los para Marris na terça-feira, e escreveu os mesmos em folhas de papel branco, durante a viagem de trem de Rosyth a Londres. Thompson era, talvez, o caso mais complicado, já que sua violência era mais cruel que a violência passional de Heiss. Fez um quadro comparativo entre os dois, pediu um café. Ao chegar em casa, passou tudo a limpo, e depois de jantar, começou a trabalhar no relatório sobre Draco Malfoy.

Hermione ligou o chuveiro, verificando a temperatura com as costas da mão. Enquanto esperava que a água esquentasse mais, tirou sua roupa lentamente e pegou, no nécessaire sobre a pia, tudo que precisava – sabonete, shampoo, condicionador. Entrou no chuveiro, fechando os olhos para molhar o cabelo.

Há duas semanas atrás tinha iniciado as tentativas de relatório sobre Draco Malfoy. O Dr. Marris se surpreendeu quando, na terça-feira, ela não entregou o mesmo. O fato é que tinha passado à noite em claro tentando escrevê-lo, _descrevê-lo_, e não tinha conseguido. Nem ao mesmo uma linha. Amassara dezenas de pergaminhos, acabara com um tinteiro inteiro, e quase estragara a ponta de uma pena por escrever com raiva. Mas o relatório não saía. Marris deixou que ela entregasse na outra terça-feira, após sua quarta sessão com Malfoy.

E por mais que ela tentasse, espremesse o cérebro, os livros, ela não conseguia escrever. Theo Thompson, o caso mais grave a se comparar, tinha sido violentado aos doze anos pelo pai – Malfoy nunca sofrera nenhum tipo de violência familiar. Theo Thompson tinha sido uma criança pobre, que nunca tivera muito na vida, e que tinha sido facilmente seduzido pelas propostas de Voldemort – Malfoy tinha sido uma das crianças mais ricas de sua época. Theo Thompson não conheceu os irmãos, pois todos morreram de infecções quando ainda eram muito pequenos; e por ter sido o único sobrevivente, seu pai o culpava – Malfoy sequer tinha ficado resfriado na vida inteira. Theo Thompson, em sua loucura, acreditava que Voldemort era uma espécie de Deus em ascensão – Malfoy não acreditava em nada.

Ele não era louco como a sua tia Belatriz, ele não falava sozinho ou balançava a cabeça para frente e para trás, ele não era assustado como Julia Heiss e a maioria dos outros pacientes, ele não tinha medo, ele não se orgulhava, mas também não tinha remorso. Ele era extremamente displicente e indiferente a qualquer pergunta que ela havia feito – e o pior, ele parecia estar a passeio em Azkaban. Como se a prisão fosse uma espécie de colônia de férias na qual ele, com sete anos de idade, era obrigado, pela mãe, a freqüentar.

E o relatório, então, ficou para a outra terça-feira. Para o dia de amanhã. Enquanto ela espalhava o shampoo entre as mechas castanhas, formando espuma branca nos dedos, lembrava-se de que não tinha nem ao menos uma linha escrita. E o Dr. Marris também queria conversar "questões pendentes" com ela – provavelmente, desapontado pela demora extrema do relatório. Levaria uma bronca, com certeza. A primeira de sua vida trabalhista.

—**X—**

"Bom dia, Dra. Granger. Sente-se."

Gerald Marris podia ser filho do diretor do St. Mungus, administrador e principal médico de Azkaban, mas nem por isso sua expressão era mais arrogante. Com seus quarenta anos, tinha cabelos grisalhos e pele queimada de sol, usando um anel de ouro no anelar direito e gravata cinzenta embaixo do jaleco. Sua sala era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que todos os outros consultórios – mas diferentemente do de Hermione, as poltronas dele tinham couro preto, costurado com botões prateados (o que era um extremo mau gosto, mas cada um decorava a sala do jeito que quisesse, não é mesmo?). Apaixonado por mapas trouxas, Marris tinha três pendurados na parede, com molduras de madeira escura – um do século XVI, outro do século XVIII e finalmente, um do século XX. Era impressionante perceber como o contorno dos continentes ia se modificando com o passar do tempo.

Mas não era na evolução cartográfica que Hermione estava pensando quando se sentou na cadeira indicada por seu chefe, segurando uma pasta no colo, com os dedos apertados. Estava completamente ciente de que não acreditava em nenhuma palavra do que tinha escrito no relatório de Malfoy, que tinha feito as pressas durante a travessia na balsa, e que terminara há pouco mais de dez minutos. Marris sorriu, e ela retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo um pouco nervosa.

"Bom dia, Dr. Marris. Como vão Louis e as crianças?", ela indicou o porta-retratos ao lado do tinteiro do médico, onde sua família acenava alegremente. Começar uma 'reunião' perguntando sobre a família dele era uma questão de estratégia; recuar lentamente.

"Bem, bem, obrigado", ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para que Hermione entregasse a pasta com o relatório. Ela desviou o olhar quando deu a pasta para ele. Esperava que, ao menos, ele não lesse o relatório agora "Teve maior dificuldade durante essa semana para escrever o relatório?"

"Não, senhor", mentira. Mentira, Hermione, _mentira_. Respirou fundo. "Na realidade, a última sessão que tive com Malfoy foi muito esclarecedora. Fiz alguns testes e os problemas dele me pareceram mais claros, se é que o senhor me entende."

Por alguma graça de Deus, Marris simplesmente colocou a pasta dentro da gaveta, cruzando os dedos grossos sobre a mesa e observando-a atentamente.

"E quais seriam os problemas, enfim?"

"Fiz testes de faculdade mental", ela cruzou as pernas, ajustando a barra da saia preta com as mãos, puxando-a mais sobre os joelhos "E ele reagiu como o esperado a todos eles."

_Testes de faculdade mental. _Não precisava explicar isso para Marris – ele sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Esses testes eram feitos com imagens, que eram projetadas na frente do paciente, enquanto o mesmo era submetido a um feitiço que registrava, em um pergaminho, dados fisiológicos (como a freqüência cardíaca e respiratória, ondas cerebrais, suor, etc.).

Pessoas com a saúde mental perfeita reagiam de forma diferente de criminosos. Elas se comportavam normalmente diante às primeiras imagens – um carro, um bebê, um parquinho – e então, se assustavam quando de repente uma dessas imagens cotidianas se transformava na foto de um cadáver, um momento de agressão, sangue. Sua freqüência cardíaca e respiratória disparava, as mãos suavam, entre outros sintomas que demonstravam desconforto perante tais cenas.

E Malfoy, como era de se esperar de um criminoso, não mostrara reações físicas diferentes ao observar um cachorrinho e uma pessoa esquartejada. O maldito nem ao menos piscara.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Sociopata criminoso.", foi o que Marris disse, tirando os óculos e guardando-os no bolso do jaleco, com um sorrisinho leve no rosto. A expressão, falada desse jeito, parecia até um cargo político.

"Exatamente", ela continuou com os olhos pregados nas mãos, que puxavam a barra da saia. Diagnosticar Malfoy como sociopata criminoso (psicopata, que seja) era como dar um tiro no escuro. Normalmente, pessoas com essas características, como Thompson, tinham lesões no lobo frontal do cérebro, que as impediam de ter algum tipo de emoção mais forte. E o cérebro de Malfoy era simplesmente perfeito, sem nenhum dano. "E coloque uma boa dose de egocentrismo nisso."

Marris riu, e ela lançou um olhar meio sem graça para o chefe.

"Narcisa Malfoy se matou antes que pudéssemos tratá-la, dizendo que 'não precisava daquilo'. Imagino que esteja no sangue."

"Imagino que sim", ela concordou, se sentindo um pouco nervosa. Queria logo sair dali. Não gostava de encarar as pessoas quando não sabia o que estava fazendo. E isso era tão raro que causava uma sensação horrível, como se ela mesma estivesse sendo submetida a testes de faculdade mental.

"Você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, Hermione?", a voz de Marris chegou séria a seus ouvidos. Ergueu os olhos castanhos, os cílios alongados pelo rímel, e piscou algumas vezes. Ficou imediatamente séria também, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas.

"Como assim, Dr. Marris?", percebeu a mudança no tom da própria voz, que ficara extremamente profissional, de repente.

Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. Era um homem bonito.

"Confesso que quando chegou a hora de tratar Draco Malfoy, eu relutei em entregá-lo a você. Não por não confiar em seu trabalho, querida, mas principalmente por causa da carga emocional que isso traria. A ética da medicina nos diz que não podemos..."

"...tratar ninguém quando estivermos emocionalmente envolvidos", ela continuou séria, interrompendo-o. Se sentiu arrogante por alguns segundos. Mas não deixaria Marris dizer que ela não era capaz de tratar Malfoy. "Tive essa disciplina, doutor."

"Com certeza", ele deu um sorriso simpático, cruzando os dedos grossos sobre a mesa, as unhas curtinhas e limpas "Mas como eu ia dizendo, ambos sabemos que tratar Malfoy é um desafio tão pessoal quanto profissional. E com a demora do primeiro relatório, cheguei a me arrepender de ter dado esse caso a você. Por isso mesmo, estou te deixando livre para abandonar o caso a qualquer momento, se desejar."

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos que lavara na noite anterior, sentindo os dedos deslizarem facilmente pelos fios desembaraçados e castanhos. Sentiu os dentes cerrarem – alguma mensagem involuntária de seu cérebro, mostrando a raiva repentina que sentira de Marris. Respirou fundo.

"Eu sou médica, Dr. Marris, e Draco Malfoy é meu paciente. Mesmo que seu crime mais cruel tenha sido assassinar o amor da minha vida, minha missão é tratá-lo, descobrir seus motivos verdadeiros", sentia o pé da perna cruzada balançar no ar. Isso era sinal de inquietude. Parou assim que percebeu o que estava fazendo "E essa missão eu vou cumprir, em memória de Rony".

—**X—**

_Porquoi chantes-tu donc, l'agneau?  
__Le printemps n'est pas encore là  
__Et le Pâque non plus  
__Est-ce que tu as changé?²_

—**X—**

As paredes de Azkaban eram de pedra. Mas qual era a diferença? Todas as paredes do mundo eram feitas de pedra. Algumas cobertas por camadas finas de argamassa e tinta, outras não. As de Azkaban não eram. Mas as de Hogwarts também não, e no fim, era tudo a mesma coisa. Uma prisão, um colégio, uma casa. Sempre paredes erguidas para proteção. Do mundo lá fora, ou do que estava dentro.

As paredes de Azkaban estavam riscadas. Os prisioneiros que ocuparam aquela cela antes dele costumavam contar os dias que faltavam – para sua morte? Para sua liberdade? Nunca iria descobrir. Mas não fazia diferença. Ele não fazia riscos, simplesmente porque era mais fácil contar os dias através da luz que entrava ou saía de sua janela engradada. Simplesmente porque ficaria ali para sempre. Não precisava contar os dias.

Será que as paredes de Azkaban serviam para alguma coisa?

Voldemort estava morto. Por que prender seus seguidores? Não era como se tivessem força de vontade e astúcia suficientes para criar um novo Voldemort, para tentar dominar o mundo. Não era como se fossem criar uma espécie de "clube dos comensais", e fazer reuniões maçônicas para lembrar de seus dias de glória e trocar figurinhas. Sem Voldemort, eles não eram nada. O mundo não precisava mais temê-los.

É, as paredes de Azkaban, tão grossas e úmidas, não serviam para nada. Era mais uma forma de mostrar para o mundo que alguma coisa estava sendo feita em razão de sua segurança.

Precisava sair logo daquele lugar.

Draco se levantou ao escutar os passos dos carcereiros se aproximando. Sairia daquele lugar. Os dois homens se posicionaram, destrancando sua cela, correndo as grades pelos trilhos. Esticou as mãos para ser algemado. Sairia assim que conquistasse a confiança de Hermione Granger.

Mas como poderia fazer isso? Não era como se nunca tivesse feito nada contra ela. Não era como se não a tivesse xingado durante os sete anos em Hogwarts, como se não a tivesse perseguido durante a Guerra, como se não tivesse acabado com sua vida ao matar Weasley.

Ele deu um sorrisinho leve, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que o levaria à sala da médica. Matar Weasley. Talvez esse não tivesse sido o ato mais importante de sua carreira comensal, mas com certeza, tinha sido a sua maior satisfação pessoal.

—**X—**

"Boa tarde, Malfoy".

Granger cumprimentou-o numa espécie de obrigação assim que ele entrou na sala, e os carcereiros tiraram suas algemas e foram embora. Mexeu um pouco os pulsos, sentando-se na poltrona de sempre.

"Olá", foi o que ele disse. Observou as feições dela, que mexia em alguns papéis. Seus cabelos estavam presos, como se ela não tivesse tido tempo de penteá-los, e ela tinha olheiras fundas embaixo de seus olhos castanhos – embora ela não estivesse de óculos desta vez. Mesmo assim, Granger era uma mulher bonita. Como tinha sido também uma jovem bonita, após os catorze anos. Antes disso, era um desastre.

Ela fechou rapidamente os olhos, como se estivesse com alguma dor permanente no corpo, provavelmente na cabeça. Devia ser o sono. Draco passou a mão pelo próprio rosto, sentindo a barba pinicar a pele clara de sua mão, e esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa. Ela buscou uma pena na gaveta assim que abriu os olhos.

"Hoje precisamos falar sobre preconceito", ela disse, numa voz cansada que não lembrava sua voz extremamente profissional. Suas unhas estavam pintadas com um esmalte claro – percebeu isso quando ela passou a mão pelo pescoço. "Acredito que todo o seu ódio esteja fundamentado no preconceito".

"Ódio?", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha clara, encarando-a.

"Sim, ódio. Qual seria um outro motivo plausível para cometer todas as atrocidades que cometeu, Malfoy?"

"Atrocidades?"

Ela fechou as mãos de repente, como se tomada por um acesso de raiva. Ele sentiu a boca esticar-se em um sorriso.

"_Utilização das maldições Cruciatos e Imperius em mais de duzentos bruxos e trouxas, tentativa de assassinato de Dumbledore e brutal assassinato de dois aurores_", ela disse impaciente, lendo as linhas escritas em sua ficha criminal. Draco sentiu o sorriso aumentar ainda mais, ao perceber que ela não fora capaz de pronunciar o nome de Weasley "Se _isso_ não é uma atrocidade, o que é?"

Ele fez questão de ficar sério antes de respondê-la, mexendo os ombros ligeiramente.

"Trabalho", ele disse, alguns segundos depois.

Draco a viu respirar fundo, escondendo o rosto cansado nas mãos. Continuou respirando fundo depois que fez isso. Por um momento, achou que ela estava prestes a chorar, ou a desistir. Mas então, ela descobriu as mãos, e olhou séria para ele. Seus olhos esverdeavam por causa de toda a luz vindo da janela.

"Você aceitou cooperar comigo no momento em que assinou aquele pergaminho. Se quiser ser tratado por outra pessoa, me avise agora, e pararemos de perder tempo. Não vou mais aceitar sua naturalidade perante as coisas monstruosas que você fez."

"O que eu estou tentando dizer, Granger, é que para mim, não são coisas monstruosas. São simplesmente coisas que tive que fazer. Do mesmo jeito que você tem que tratar prisioneiros que nem precisam de tratamento, eu tive que matar pessoas que não precisavam morrer".

"Você já leu Thomas Hobbes?"

Ele não estava esperando por isso. Talvez a psicologia de Granger realmente funcionasse, porque por um segundo ou dois, ele permaneceu quieto, olhando para ela, sem piscar. _Poucos foram os momentos na vida como este, em que Draco Malfoy pareceu desconcertado._

"Thomas _quem?_" – ele não deixou de utilizar ironia na voz, mesmo estando em desvantagem sobre o assunto. Ela pareceu gostar da reação, porém. Esboçou um sorrisinho de lábios secos e rosados.

"Um filósofo trouxa chamado Thomas Hobbes"

"Um filósofo _trouxa_?", ele a encarou por alguns segundos. Soltou um risinho embargado pelo nariz logo depois "Granger, você está brincando comigo"

"Se você não é preconceituoso, por que não leria um livro trouxa? Eles têm tanta capacidade mental quanto você. Provavelmente _mais _capacidade"

Draco estudou seu rosto, como tinha feito ao entrar na sala. Impressionante a repentina mudança de expressão – cansaço total para um ar vitorioso. Forçou uma expressão indiferente, dando de ombros. Como se qualquer estilo de filosofia trouxa fosse explicar alguma coisa concreta sobre sua mente. Granger fazia exatamente essa cara quando tinha alguma resposta à altura dos insultos que ele lhe direcionava, nos tempos de Hogwarts.

"Thomas Hobbes nos dizia que 'o homem é o lobo do homem'. Ou seja, que o ser humano é naturalmente inapto a viver em sociedade, pois quer sempre dominar o outro. Quando o _outro _é diferente, esse desejo de domínio é ainda maior e mais violento – daí, estabelece-se o preconceito. E ao menos que tenhamos uma autoridade que intervenha nas nossas ações a favor da paz, tudo seria um caos".

Ela parecia estar recitando uma das respostas inacabáveis tiradas de 'História da Magia, volume I', como fazia nas aulas dessa disciplina, há anos atrás. Weasley estava sempre dormindo.

_Weasley ainda está dormindo. _Ele pensou, segurando um sorrisinho nos lábios. Mas talvez Granger tenha percebido o sorriso – porque sorriu de leve também, mas ironicamente, como se tivesse atingido seu interesse com aquelas palavras.

"Voldemort" – ela disse com a voz firme. Ele sentiu as mãos esquentarem e juntou ambas no colo, cruzando os dedos, como em uma oração. Ninguém mais tinha respeito por esse nome. Uma sangue-ruim maldita pronunciando-o como se nada significasse – "Era uma autoridade que intervinha na natureza preconceituosa do homem, mas ao invés de tentar acalmá-la, ele a estimulava. E por isso todos os seus seguidores eram tão radicais em relação à pureza do sangue"

Manteve a indiferença no rosto enquanto juntou as mãos cinco vezes, batendo cinco palmas ritmadas e sem emoção alguma. Granger ergueu as sobrancelhas, provavelmente surpresa com a reação.

"Parabéns, Granger. Quantas vezes você foi uma Comensal?"

Ela piscou devagar, os cílios compridos e aloirados pelo reflexo da luz adornando os grandes olhos castanhos.

"Como assim?"

"Quantas vezes você conversou com o Lord das Trevas?"

"Nenhuma, mas..."

Ele a interrompeu, erguendo a manga comprida da blusa. Exibiu seu antebraço, a marca negra – desde que Voldemort caíra, seus seguidores descobriram ser impossível removê-la ou escondê-la – vívida em sua pele extremamente branca e lisa. As veias azuladas davam um ar ainda mais macabro à imagem. Ele quase pôde sentir um arrepio subindo pela espinha dela ao ver aquilo.

"Quantas _dessa_ você tem aí?"

"Não estou entendendo", ela desviou o olhar, respirando fundo. Draco percebeu que ela grudou os olhos no porta-retratos que tinha sobre a mesa, onde Weasley sorria, estático.

"Cubra isso, Malfoy!"

Ele voltou a abaixar a manga, tranqüilamente.

"Você não sabe o que é ser uma seguidora do Lord das Trevas, Granger.", ele disse. Uma vozinha em sua mente insistia: _você precisa dela para sair desse lugar_. Mas a repulsa que sentia por ela, por seu sangue, por seus amigos, falava ainda mais alto "Logo, você não tem capacidade mental de 'tratar' um – ou seja lá o que você está tentando fazer. Talvez sua filosofia sangue-ruim funcione com os outros, mas para mim, isso é tudo muito ridículo. _Nós dois _sabemos que eu não preciso desse tratamento".

—**X—**

_Moi, j'ai changé cette année__  
Et tout les soirs, comme chaque soir  
Je n'ai posé que quatre quetions  
Mais ce soir, il me vient une autre question³_

—**X—**

"_Você precisa cortar o cabelo", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, a boca roçando a pele gelada de sua orelha. Ele tinha orelhas geladas – só esquentavam quando ficava com vergonha. Os dedos correram por fios ruivos e lisos, encontrando alguns cachinhos que começavam a se formar nas pontas, por causa do comprimento do cabelo. Ele sorriu de leve, virando a cabeça, encontrando sua boca com a dele._

"_Como você quer que eu corte?", Rony perguntou, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, um pouco antes de seus seios. Ela arranhou seu couro cabeludo de leve, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um instante, o sorrisinho ainda no rosto. Balançou os ombros._

"_Mais curto. Não sei. Mas espero que você tire essa franja da cara", deu uma risadinha, afastando o cabelo dele de sua testa. Rony riu junto com ela, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior. Ajustou-se em seu colo, abraçando-a pela cintura._

"_Por quê?", ele perguntou, respirando fundo, o nariz cheio de sardinhas encostado em sua blusa. De algum jeito, ela sabia que ele estava tentando captar o máximo de seu cheiro preso nas fibras do algodão._

_Hermione afastou ainda mais o cabelo da testa dele, deixando seu rosto totalmente descoberto. Ele abriu os olhos, erguendo-os, e a fitou. Os olhos eram tão azuis quanto o dia de verão lá fora. Lindo. Simplesmente lindo._

"_Porque você é lindo", ela disse, fechando os olhos para beijá-lo, antes que ficasse com o próprio rosto vermelho por causa do elogio._

_A língua dele escorregou pela dela devagar, movendo-se num ritmo lento e demorado, quase uma carícia sutil. Os lábios dele eram cheios e apoiavam os dela como se fossem feitos exatamente para isso – um travesseiro, onde ela poderia deitar os próprios lábios e descansar para sempre._

_Quando pararam de se beijar, ela abriu os olhos para encontrá-lo com os olhos ainda fechados, aproveitando seus gostos misturados na boca. Então, ele abriu os olhos, o cabelo caindo novamente pela testa, e ficou muito sério._

"_Eu te amo"_

_E foi a primeira vez que ele disse isso._

—**X—**

_Jusqu'à quand durera ce cycle inferna__l?  
Jusqu'à quand cette folie?¹'_

—**X—**

Granger ergueu os olhos para ele, a mão perto do porta-retratos. Aquela mania irritante dela de tamborilar as unhas na mesa...

"Malfoy, você sabe o que ele era meu, não sabe?", ela disse de repente, em uma voz completamente profissional. Draco baixou os olhos, focalizando a aliança dourada no anelar direito dela, que subia e descia conforme ela tamborilava as unhas.

Voltou a encará-la.

"Sim, eu sei"

"Então não me diga que você não precisa de tratamento."

_Continua._

* * *

**¹ **A água veio e apagou o fogo  
Que queimou o pau  
Que bateu no cachorro  
Que matou o gato  
Que comeu o cordeiro  
Que meu pai comprou  
Por apenas duas moedas

**² **Por que você canta, cordeiro?  
A primavera ainda não chegou aqui  
Nem a Páscoa.  
Você mudou?

**³** Eu mudei nesse ano  
E todas as noites  
E como em cada noite  
Eu perguntei apenas quatro coisas  
Mas, nesta noite,  
Eu tenho outra pergunta a fazer

**¹' **Até quando este ciclo infernal vai durar?  
Até quando vai durar esta loucura?

**Observação**: essa canção (que está traduzida para o francês) chama-se _"Had Gadia" _ou _"Chad Gadya"_, e é uma canção hebraica de crianças, dessas passadas de pais para filhos. Assemelha-se à canção da "Moura", que têm tradições portuguesas, que quase todo mundo já cantou um dia. Originalmente, termina falando que "Deus chegou e puniu o anjo que castigou o homem que bateu na raposa que bebeu da água que apagou o fogo..."; mas recentemente, a cantora Chava Alberstein no filme _Free Zone_ acrescentou esses últimos versos. Como muita coisa, talvez não faça sentido por enquanto, mas com certeza esse ciclo vicioso significa algo para a fanfic.

**Nota da Autora**: o segundo capítulo já estava pronto – embora eu tenha, no meio dessa semana, me estressado e apagado metade dele – e por isso não demorou muito para ser atualizado. Talvez o terceiro demore um pouquinho mais, porque estou no começo dele ainda, mas espero que não seja tanto assim :)

Sei que por enquanto parece mais uma fanfic Rony/Hermione (e de fato é), mas aos D/Hr que a procuraram por causa de D/Hr, não desistam ainda! Haha me dêem uma chance.

_Srta. Aluada, Aryana Penno Malfoy e Laura Piovesan: _hei! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas _realmente _me deixaram muito feliz:D Estou ainda um pouco insegura em relação à fanfic, mas acho que aos poucos vai ficando melhor! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que gostem desse capítulo também!

Sem reviews, sem atualização \o/


	3. Os Vícios

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO; **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de __**sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria**__ (e esse capítulo tem tudo isso).  
_**Nota: **eu coloquei título nos capítulos, caso ninguém tenha percebido x)

**HALLELUJAH**

**III.**

**Os Vícios**

_How dare you say that my behavior  
Is unacceptable?_

—**X—**

_1. O cigarro_

O cigarro lhe foi apresentado na prisão, por dois mestiços que eram seus vizinhos de cela – não podia conviver com ex-comensais. Por muitos dias observara os mesmos sorverem de fumaça quente, hora após hora. Um dia, um deles esticou o braço entre as grades, e ofereceu-o.

Draco não conversava com aqueles mestiços freqüentemente, mas sabia que um deles se chamava Sean e o outro William. Descobrira isso quando um deles chegou e se apresentou ao outro. Pelo sotaque, deviam ser escoceses, o que não importava muito. Não sabia qual era o crime que tinham cometido para estar em Azkaban. Não tinha a mínima vontade de saber, também.

Sean e William fumavam o dia inteiro. Recebiam cigarros através das esposas que podiam visitá-los de quinze em quinze dias, e pelo visto, não era uma prática proibida na prisão, ou então seria interceptado pelos carcereiros. Talvez apenas drogas bruxas estivessem banidas – ele não tinha certeza, já que durante a vida inteira, a única droga que lhe seduzira fora o álcool.

Mas ao contrário do cigarro, o álcool era proibido em Azkaban.

Por isso, depois de dois meses, o cigarro se proliferara na penitenciária, formando uma nuvem embaçada de fumaça sobre a cabeça de todos. Draco, talvez pelo seu racismo, era um dos únicos que ainda não tinha experimentado – e por isso, fora o único não punido por carregar um maço de cigarros, depois que Marris resolveu proibir o mesmo.

Mas Sean e William pareciam ter encontrado um jeito de burlar a segurança, e recebiam a mistura de nicotina e mais alguns componentes separados dos papeizinhos de enrolar, além de isqueiros. Assim, não podiam fornecer cigarros para toda Azkaban, mas podiam, ao menos, confeccionar seus próprios cigarros e deliciar seu vício.

Draco não sabia por que não começara a fumar quando não era proibido, mas de repente, se vira com o travesseiro cheio de cigarros feitos por ele mesmo. E achar lugares para fumar não era uma tarefa tão difícil assim.

—**X—**

Era quase ridículo, mas aceitável: pelo fato do cigarro ser uma droga trouxa, Marris não tinha a mínima noção dos males que ele poderia fazer para a saúde de uma pessoa, bruxa ou não. De fato, a medicina bruxa não estudava doenças trouxas. Ela mesma só sabia de muitas coisas porque era nascida trouxa e filha de dentistas que trabalhavam na área. A BBC Londrina estava repleta de propagandas – _'to smoke, to die'_ – enquanto O Profeta Diário nem ao menos sabia o que era nicotina.

A proliferação do cigarro tinha sido rápida, o que não era difícil. Mesmo os prisioneiros sendo majoritariamente puros-sangues, isso tudo era plausível: Hermione costumava pensar que, uma vez na prisão, ficamos facilmente tentados por qualquer coisa que seja viciante, um remédio contra o tempo ou um escape de realidade.

Com um ou dois focos de fumantes, não era complicado o controle, mas quando a maior parte dos encarcerados passou a viciar-se, Hermione alertou Marris sobre o cigarro, explicando-lhe o que causava no corpo do humano. Foi quando o chefe resolveu estudar sobre e proibir o uso.

Era de conhecimento geral que alguns presos continuaram fumando, passando por cima da segurança de alguma forma. Mas enquanto não voltasse a se espalhar, e os presos continuassem achando que faziam isso escondido, não tinha por que puni-los, de fato.

Por isso mesmo ela não se impressionou quando Draco Malfoy tirou um maço de cigarros feito à mão do bolso, em sua frente, e acendeu um deles. Ela sentiu o cheiro da fumaça.

"Achei que Dr. Marris tinha proibido o consumo de cigarros na prisão, Malfoy", ela disse calmamente, erguendo os olhos para seu 'paciente favorito', como costumava ironizar ao contar para Gina o que estava acontecendo no trabalho.

Malfoy era ultrajante, presunçoso, maldoso, sádico, e mais uma porção de adjetivos negativos que ela poderia adotar. Por isso, não se impressionou quando ele simplesmente fechou os lábios em torno do cigarro, soltando a fumaça branca por eles logo depois, a cabeça inclinada para trás, como se estivesse vivendo um momento de prazer intenso e quisesse que ela sofresse com isso.

Ele umedeceu os lábios secos, o cigarro queimando entre o indicador e o dedo médio, e abriu os olhos claros e preguiçosos para ela. Não disse nada. Mas ela sabia que ele queria dizer 'não ligo para Marris', como já havia dito muitas vezes.

"Você sabia que isso mata?", voltou a olhar para os pergaminhos, organizando-os. Pegou uma das pastas na gaveta.

"E desde quando você ligaria em me ver morto?", a voz dele saiu rouca.

Ela soltou um risinho inevitável pelo nariz – o que fez um sorriso nascer nos cantos dos lábios dele. "Malfoy, Malfoy. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com isso", disse, fechando a pasta com os dados de Julia Heiss, que estava em sua sala antes da chegada de Malfoy. Voltou a guardá-la na gaveta.

Ele tragou novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo, voltando a fechar os olhos. Os lábios dele pareciam ideais para envolver um cigarro: formavam um bico leve, natural, como se estivessem prontos para isso. Seu lábio inferior era mais cheio que o superior, sendo interrompido por rachaduras leves em função do ar seco. Conforme esfriava no Reino Unido, mais avermelhados eles ficavam, adornados pela barba falha e loira de seu rosto.

Hermione tamborilou as unhas na mesa, sentindo um gosto ruim subir até a boca. Franziu as sobrancelhas, porque não achava nem um pouco interessante o fato de ter prestado atenção – mesmo por alguns segundos – na boca de Malfoy.

Ele soltou a fumaça novamente, em círculos. Olhou para as coisas em cima da sua mesa, como se procurasse algo. Ela tinha virado o porta-retratos de Rony completamente para si, de modo que ele não poderia ver sua foto.

"Pode me dar este copo?", ele indicou com a cabeça um copo vazio próximo ao tinteiro. Hermione tinha esquecido de pedir para encherem o mesmo outra vez. Deslizou o corpo para o lado de Malfoy, que simplesmente bateu a ponta do cigarro na borda, as cinzas caindo até o fundo. Ele não agradeceu. Mas ela não esperava isso.

Ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e o rosto na mão. Observou-o tragando mais uma vez.

"E a sua mãe?", ela perguntou, numa voz tranqüila e controlada. Malfoy tossiu, como se tivesse se engasgado com a fumaça.

"O que tem a minha mãe?", ele perguntou, em uma voz um pouco engrolada. Limpou a garganta algumas vezes, antes de voltar a fumar.

"Como era sua mãe, Malfoy?"

Ele soltou a fumaça para cima, batendo novamente a ponta do cigarro na borda do copo. Parecia, ao mesmo tempo, indiferente e incomodado. Muitos dos criminosos tinham essas raízes nas mães: ou por serem mal-tratados, talvez por falta de atenção, ou até mesmo, super protegidos. E conhecendo os históricos de Narcisa Malfoy, Hermione não ficaria surpresa se ele não tivesse traumas dos três tipos.

"Bonita", ele disse. Hermione ajeitou a postura na cadeira, parecendo menos relaxada. Não respirou fundo para não inalar muita fumaça intoxicada pelo cigarro dele. Olhou profundamente para seu rosto, mas ele estava olhando para o lado. Os olhos refletiam azul por causa do mar lá fora "Histérica".

Hermione anotou essas duas palavras no pergaminho que tinha reservado para esta sessão "Como assim, histérica?", ela perguntou, puxando uma flechinha nessa mesma palavra, para anotar a explicação de Malfoy.

"Ela fazia com que qualquer garoa parecesse uma tempestade", ele disse, ainda olhando para o lado, o nariz reto e proporcional ao rosto.

"Como por exemplo?"

"A morte de Lúcio. Achava que nada mais ia dar certo depois que ele morreu. Não quis confiar em mim para cuidar das coisas da família, achando que eu ainda era novo demais. Alistou-se como comensal sem nenhuma necessidade. Ela achava que só assim o Lord poderia ajudar-nos, de alguma maneira. Não era muito habilidosa, a Narcisa".

"Por que chama seus pais pelo nome?"

Ele virou o rosto, estreitando olhos azuis em direção a ela. Hermione não sabia se esta tinha sido uma pergunta de cunho profissional, ou se fora apenas curiosidade. Mas qualquer coisa poderia ser usada no tratamento. Ele apenas deu um último trago no cigarro, jogando-o no fundo do copo logo depois.

"Não gosto de títulos", ele disse, após soltar a fumaça.

Mas ele chamava Voldemort de Lord das Trevas, o que demonstrava sua humilhação perante o mesmo. Anotou isso embaixo da explicação da histeria de Narcisa Malfoy. De alguma forma, Hermione achou que essa não era uma resposta completamente sincera. Mas quem garantia que _alguma _de suas respostas até agora tinha sido sincera?

"Você amava sua mãe?", perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo os cachos ondularem pelos dedos. Olhou fixamente para o rosto dele – novamente, como um conjunto. Tentava não atingir seus olhos, quando possível.

Ele respondeu quase imediatamente.

"Não"

—**X—**

_So condescending  
Unnecessarily critical_

—**X—**

_2. O sexo_

O sexo lhe foi apresentado em Hogwarts, por uma _menininha_ chamada Pansy Parkinson, aos dezesseis anos.

Ela tinha cabelos até o queixo, negros e lisos, e deslizar os dedos por eles, puxando-os de leve, enquanto boca dela trabalhava lá embaixo, era uma forma de prazer a mais. Toda vez que ela parava para respirar fundo, os lábios úmidos de saliva, Draco olhava para baixo, e empurrava a sua cabeça novamente em direção ao pênis, instigando-a a continuar. Gozar no em sua língua era simplesmente uma das melhores sensações que podiam existir no mundo.

Não queria transar com ela para _procriar_, embora soubesse que, se um dia se casasse, ela acabaria sendo a escolhida, a mãe de seus filhos. E a _menininha _gostava. Passava as férias de verão na mansão Malfoy só para ajoelhar na cama dele, olhar para trás, e pedir que ele a penetrasse o mais rápido possível.

E era o que ele fazia. Draco costumava apertar suas nádegas até que estivessem vermelhas, marcadas pela mão dele. Fazia tudo com a força e o ritmo de um animal. Mas o ser humano _é _um animal. É disso que ele precisa. Pelo menos, era daquilo que Parkinson precisava. Não de beijinhos na testa pela manhã.

Não se importava, de fato, com _ela_, mas nunca a tinha deixado 'na mão'. Achava que um homem, para ser um homem de verdade, tinha que fazer a mulher tremer, gritar, pedir mais, e não só com Parkinson, mas com todas as mulheres que já tinha levado para cama, ele agia assim. Só parava quando elas estivessem desmaiando.

A última vez que tinha feito sexo – um ano após ser levado a Azkaban – tinha sido com a própria Parkinson. Como sempre muito esperta, fora uma daquelas pessoas que permanecera totalmente neutra durante a guerra. Apesar de receber ameaças e ameaças do Lord das Trevas, sua família continuava sem ajudar nenhum dos dois lados. No final das contas, tinham se dado bem.

Por isso mesmo, Parkinson tinha prestígio suficiente para conseguir, sem muita demora, uma carteira falsa da ordem dos advogados bruxos com algum picareta tentando fazer a vida, e por conseqüência, uma sessão privada com o prisioneiro, para que pudessem discutir 'questões pendentes sobre a herança de Malfoy'.

Pansy Parkinson era uma vadia descontrolada.

Os cabelos atingiam os ombros agora, cortados de uma forma repicada, caindo sobre olhos e clavículas. Ela abriu a camisa, exibindo os seios grandes o suficiente para que ele encaixasse as mãos, mamilos escuros e eriçados, que ele sugou até que estivessem doloridos. As unhas compridas, pintadas de vermelho, deslizaram por seu abdômen, deixando arranhões perto de seu umbigo, e ele gemeu quando ela atingiu o pênis por cima da calça, massageando-o vigorosamente.

Beijaram-se apenas uma vez enquanto faziam tudo. Depois que a língua dele voltou para dentro a própria boca, ela puxou seu o lábio inferior entre os incisivos, arrancando um pouquinho de pele, machucando sua boca. Draco tinha a sensação de que se morasse com aquela mulher, seria destruído em poucos dias.

Ele apertou seu rosto quando ela teve um orgasmo, a boca próxima da dela, soltando o ar numa respiração descontrolada. Parkinson revirou os olhos, afundando as unhas nos ombros dele, e sorriu como um diabinho logo depois. Depois disso, ele não se demorou muito.

Ela tirou um lenço de papel da bolsa, estendendo para que ele pudesse se limpar. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela ajeitou a própria roupa, fechando a camisa, subindo a calcinha, desentortando a saia. Draco fechou a calça e recolocou a camiseta, e ela guardou o lencinho sujo em um saco de plástico dentro da bolsa.

Encararam-se.

"E a minha herança?", foi o que Draco perguntou, encostando o quadril na mesa atrás de si. Ela deu uma risadinha, colocando a bolsa no ombro.

"Você sabe que eu sou tão advogada quanto você".

Ele riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, ainda um pouco úmidos de suor.

"É por isso que eu te amo, Parkinson. Você não presta."

Parkinson esticou o rosto, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. Tempo o suficiente para que ele sentisse a língua dela roçar na sua. Chegou a segurar sua cintura, quando ela voltou a se afastar.

"Eu também te amo. Veja bem, você fodeu tudo", ela disse, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo com um elástico. Mechas de sua franja negra caíam por seu rosto. Draco sorriu com o canto da boca.

"Não tudo, mas se você quiser, nós podemos negociar"

Ela pegou um espelhinho de maquiagem da bolsa e observou atentamente se o cabelo estava bom e se o lápis embaixo dos olhos não estava borrado "Não é disso que eu estou falando", ela sorriu "Você resolveu ser preso e fodeu tudo que a gente ia fazer depois. Agora vou ser obrigada a achar outro cara. Ou você acha que eu vou enganar os guardas para sempre com essa identificação?"

"Não precisa enganar sempre, só de vez em quando", Draco disse, o sorrisinho ainda no canto da boca. Respirou fundo. Azkaban tinha cheiro de mar, mofo e sexo, no momento. O perfume de Parkinson se perdia entre tais odores.

"Acontece que quando eu me casar, não posso voltar mais", ela voltou a beijá-lo na boca. Draco sentiu uma de suas mãos finas segurarem uma das laterais do rosto dele, as unhas passeando levemente pela bochecha. Limitou-se a mover a língua contra a dela. Um minuto depois, se afastou.

"Você sabe que vai voltar de qualquer jeito", ele deslizou o indicador pelos lábios dela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

—**X—**

Uma fotografia em preto e branco. Essa era a melhor metáfora para descrever a sensação em observar Draco Malfoy em um dia frio. Uma fotografia nostálgica e sem cor alguma, que transmite beleza e uma dezena de sentimentos ruins ao mesmo tempo.

Os matizes mais claros, assemelhando-se ao branco, expressariam – em uma fotografia – sua pele e seus cabelos. Gradativamente, o cinza marcaria as linhas de seu rosto, o metal prateado nos olhos que a fitavam profundamente, e as nuances escuras delimitariam a marca em seu braço descoberto, suas calças, e suas pupilas: as portinhas negras para o fundo de sua alma.

Os olhos azuis e os cabelos vermelhos de Rony num dia como esse, pelo contrário, seria jogar tinta guache em uma cartolina branca. Tão diferentes, meu Deus. Seria destino, um acabar a vida do outro? Será que Rony teria matado Malfoy, se não fosse morto primeiro?

Quanto mais 'conhecia' Malfoy, mais distante Hermione imaginava estar da verdade. A cada sessão, a cada semana que se passava – e já estavam na décima segunda semana – ela sentia ter andado quilômetros, e ao mesmo tempo, ter andado em círculos. Talvez Malfoy fosse mesmo mau, um assassino. Talvez Malfoy estivesse apenas tentando se proteger. Talvez não tivesse matado Rony por motivos pessoais – talvez fosse apenas trabalho.

Talvez Rony quisesse que ela o perdoasse.

Talvez Rony achasse que ela estava, novamente, confraternizando com o inimigo.

Talvez, talvez, talvez. Mistérios que ela não sabia se um dia, através dos bons e velhos métodos iluministas, conseguiria desvendar.

Poucas eram as certezas que tinha no momento. Ele descansava os dedos grossos no da mão esquerda no colo. Com a direita, prendia o cigarro entre o indicador e o dedo médio. Não se importava que ele fumasse. Aquilo o relaxava, e suas respostas eram mais profundas. E não podia negar que achava bonito, quase poético, vê-lo fumando.

Respirou fundo. Malfoy se mexeu, batendo com a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro que ela comprara para colocar na mesa, há algumas semanas atrás.

"Por que estamos em silêncio?", ele perguntou, os olhos presos no mar revolto lá fora. Embaixo dos cílios louros, o olhar dele era afiado, feito uma faca de prata – ou qualquer outro metal brilhante o suficiente, e menos nobre.

"Estou pensando", ela respirou fundo. Já tinha se acostumado ao cheiro de fumaça que ficava no ar toda vez que ele ia ali. Viu o cantinho da boca rosada dele subir em seu característico sorriso sarcástico/malicioso.

"Em mim?", ele olhou-a de relance, antes de levar o cigarro aos lábios.

"Mais ou menos", ela respondeu, sorrindo de leve também. Sentia os olhos cansados. Aliás, nunca estivera tão cansada na vida, e ao mesmo tempo, tão motivada a viver, desde que Rony morrera "Você tinha amigos, Malfoy?"

Ele mexeu os ombros, numa resposta gestual. Soltou a fumaça, ainda olhando para o mar. Ela buscou a pena, molhando-a no tinteiro.

"Vou dizer alguns nomes. Você me diz qual é sua relação com tal pessoa?", sua voz estava indiscutivelmente calma hoje. Sentia-se calma, mas talvez fosse apenas conformidade.

"Se você insiste", ele apagou o cigarro, pressionando a ponta no fundo do cinzeiro. Tossiu de leve, cruzando os braços logo depois. Estava frio, e por isso ele usava uma malha preta de gola V sobre a camiseta branca. As mangas estavam arregaçadas até quase os cotovelos. Seu cabelo estava menos revolto hoje, quase tão liso quanto era em Hogwarts, a franja caindo em suas sobrancelhas. Draco Malfoy era bonito. Indiscutivelmente.

Balançou um pouco a cabeça ao pensar nisso, e passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo. Olhou para a listinha de nomes na ficha aberta sobre a mesa.

"Vincent Crabbe?"

Ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz "Granger, não se comporte como se não soubesse minha relação com Crabbe e Goyle. Por favor"

'_Total indiferença'_, ela anotou, puxando flechinhas dos nomes de Crabbe e Goyle. Não que ele precisasse ter dito isso. Desde os dez anos de idade, sabia que Malfoy e seus 'capangas' tinham uma relação de mutualismo. Malfoy oferecia o prestígio de seu lindo nome em troca da proteção física e do trabalho quase servil de ambos. _Fair trade_.

"Blaise Zabini?"

Malfoy se mexeu, um pouco impaciente. Hermione percebeu seu maxilar cerrar, ficando proeminente. Haveria algum tipo de intriga com Zabini? Observou-o atentamente.

"Pansy Parkinson", ele respondeu, alguns segundos depois. Hermione piscou, intrigada. Um grande ponto de interrogação surgindo em sua face.

"Ahn? Como assim?"

Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la, parecendo um pouco impaciente "Só estou te ajudando. Esse é o único nome na sua listinha que realmente tem algo a dizer sobre mim"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, circulando o nome de Parkinson, o sétimo da lista. Puxou uma flecha do círculo "Vocês namoravam?", perguntou. Sentiu uma pontinha de curiosidade. De repente, lembrou-se dos boatos que rolavam durante os últimos anos de Hogwarts, sobre Malfoy e Parkinson estarem oficialmente juntos. Foi como voltar à cama do dormitório das meninas, e escutar, entre uma linha e outra do livro, Lilá e Parvati comentarem sobre os casais que estavam se formando.

"Depende do que é namoro para você", ele continuou sério. Não parecia nem um pouco confortável em falar de Parkinson – mas foi uma maneira sutil de dizer que só faziam sexo esporadicamente. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Era de se esperar que ficasse com vergonha de conversar sobre a vida sexual dele.

"Mas você gostava dela?" novamente, se sentiu uma adolescente curiosa.

"Não", ele disse, desviando o olhar. Mais uma daquelas respostas que ela não poderia ter certeza se era sincera. Embora, dessa vez, ela tivesse uma pontinha de intuição dizendo que não "Onde ela está?"

Aquela pergunta foi, no mínimo, interessante. O fato era que, nos históricos de visitação de Malfoy, apenas uma visita constava, a de Pansy Parkinson, um ano após sua prisão. Depois disso, ela nunca mais tinha aparecido, nem mais ninguém. Hermione se perguntava como alguém suportava ser tão absolutamente sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo, se identificava por isso. A diferença era que ela escolhia ficar sozinha: a companhia de Harry e Gina era dolorosa, embora tivesse que fingir que não se sentia mal ao conviver com eles, de vez em quando.

E se ele a perguntava, tão explicitamente, qual fora o destino de Parkinson depois da tal visita, era porque, no fundo de algum ponto de seu corpo, ele se perguntava por que ela não voltara mais.

"Não sei", Hermione respondeu sinceramente. Uma espécie de simpatia por Malfoy tinha tomado conta de seu ser naquele instante – embora ela soubesse que era apenas pena "Vou descobrir pra você"

_Confraternizando com o inimigo_, a voz de Rony surgiu em sua mente. Quase riu de tal pensamento.

—**X—**

_I have the tendency  
Of getting very physical_

—**X—**

_3. A sangue-ruim_

De todas as coisas que irritavam Draco, uma das piores era a mania que ela tinha de tamborilar as unhas na mesa.

Não era o barulho. Eram as _unhas_. A cada semana – se ele ainda sabia os dias da semana, eram terças e quintas, mas podiam ser segundas e quartas, ou sextas e domingos – suas unhas estavam diferentes. Sempre curtas, com no máximo um centímetro e meio de comprimento, mas feitas. Ela alternava esmaltes, mas não exagerava muito em cores: eram normalmente claras, de tons brancos, transparentes ou cremosos. Às vezes, o surpreendia, aparecendo com as unhas escuras como o café, ou vinho.

Suas unhas se ligavam a seus dedos, finos e compridos, que combinavam com sua mão pequena. Não tinha marcas além de uma pinta pequena na base do dedo mindinho esquerdo, e um calo de escrever no dedo médio da mão direita. Não usava anéis, além da aliança de noivado. Aliás, não usava jóias em geral. Era difícil encontrá-la de brincos, ou colares. Nunca a vira de relógio ou pulseira.

As roupas que usava eram geralmente sóbrias e elegantes. Gostava de saias até o joelho, meias-calças escuras, botas de cano alto e salto fino em couro negro ou marrom. Camisas de cores claras, ajustadas no corpo, de zíper ou botões. No frio, sobretudos e calças sociais. No calor, blusas de manga curta, ou até mesmo de alças finas, soltinhas na barriga, estampas floridas.

Maquiava-se muito pouco. Às vezes, aparecia com um lápis fino em volta dos olhos, ou até mesmo com cílios alongados, pálpebras sombreadas de marrom claro ou preto. Isso realçava a cor de mel da sua íris. Batom ou brilho nos lábios era algo muito raro.

Maldita, maldita sangue-ruim. Maldito passaporte para fora de Azkaban. E maldita falta de sexo, que o fazia perceber quando seus mamilos estavam eriçados embaixo do tecido da blusa por causa do frio, que o fazia notar o contorno de seu umbigo nas blusas brancas, que o fazia _desejar _que ela estivesse de blusa branca.

O perfume doce que usava cheirava a sangue podre, o shampoo de seus cabelos cacheados seria provavelmente o veneno que faria o Lord das Trevas revirar em seu túmulo. Seus quadris e o formato de sua calcinha, marcada às vezes por calças mais ajustadas, eram a própria forma do demônio.

Se ele não estivesse há tanto tempo sem tocar uma mulher, provavelmente nem perceberia que Granger era uma. Se Parkinson tivesse aparecido, nem que fosse mais uma vez, ele não precisaria se controlar para não se masturbar pensando em uma sangue-ruim (sempre no dia que intercalava suas duas consultas semanais), o que nem sempre podia ser feito.

Ele era homem afinal das contas. Homens precisam ejacular. Ponto.

Acendeu o cigarro, cobrindo o fogo do isqueiro com a mão, para que o vento vindo da janela não apagasse a chama. Tragou, sentindo a fumaça secar sua garganta e encher seu peito. Pela primeira vez na vida a esperava em sua sala, sem ela. Não imaginava o motivo do atraso, mas talvez fosse a intensidade com a qual as ondas lá fora se agitavam. A tal balsa que pegava para chegar em Azkaban devia estar com a velocidade reduzida.

Observou a foto sorridente de Weasley no porta-retratos. Soltou a fumaça contra o vidro, embaçando-o. Sorriu de leve, um gosto levemente salgado e seco na boca. Tinha sido a última pessoa a ver o rosto de Weasley vivo. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, tragando mais uma vez. Se um dia saísse daquele lugar – e ia sair. Granger ia tirá-lo dali – mataria Potter também. Seria uma daquelas satisfações incomparáveis. Talvez, matasse a própria Granger.

Ela entrou na sala um minuto depois, desculpando-se pelo atraso. Usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans escura, mais solta nas pernas do que nas coxas. Um cachecol comprido, branco, estava enrolado em seu pescoço, as pontas atingindo a altura de seu quadril, e ela calçava botas caramelo.

Não, não mataria Granger. Seria um desperdício.

Ela soltou os cabelos da piranha, balançando-os um pouco para desenrolá-los. Estavam diferentes hoje, sem os cachos abundantes – na realidade, estavam levemente ondulados, cacheando apenas nas pontas. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, o cigarro esquecido entre os lábios.

"O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?", ele perguntou, antes de cumprimentá-la. Granger, que colocava uma mecha castanha para trás da orelha, parou no meio do movimento. O rosto ficou intensamente vermelho, de repente.

Mas Draco permaneceu inexpressivo.

"Arrumei ontem, para sair com alguns amigos", ela falou, balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando se convencer de que estava explicando algo assim para ele. Draco sabia que o 'alguns amigos' dela era Potter, e mais algum perdido. Ela não devia ter lá muitos amigos, não depois da morte de Weasley: quem gostaria de Hermione Granger? Era um ser totalmente desinteressante.

"Ah tá", ele falou, depois de alguns segundos. Soltou a fumaça, voltando a segurar o cigarro. Granger ficou parada, olhando para seu rosto. E depois, simplesmente murmurou alguma coisa, abrindo as gavetas e pegando as costumeiras pastas. Será que ela esperava que ele opinasse sobre seu cabelo? "Não está perigoso?"

"Como?", ela ergueu o rosto, totalmente sem maquiagem. Seus lábios estavam um pouco secos: plaquinhas de pele marcavam a parte inferior deles. Draco prendeu os olhos ali quando ela umedeceu-os com a ponta da língua, sem perceber.

"O mar, não está perigoso?", repetiu, batendo a pontinha do cigarro no cinzeiro. Era o terceiro que fumava, nos quinze minutos que ficou ali.

"A balsa está enfeitiçada para não afundar", ela comentou, voltando a concentrar-se nos pergaminhos. Draco se sentiu repentinamente idiota. Vivendo longe da mágica por tanto tempo, acabava por se esquecer de detalhes como aquele. É claro que uma balsa bruxa não afundaria. Sentiu um gostinho amargo na língua, um ódio repentino por Granger. Por que tinha que ser tão displicente? Tão parecida com ele, em alguns aspectos?

Ela tamborilou as unhas branquinhas na mesa, e ele sentiu o braço arrepiar. Eram poucas as situações que o deixavam verdadeiramente nervoso. Costumava ser uma pessoa muito indiferente.

"Você não acha que está abusando disso?", ela perguntou, indicando o cinzeiro com o queixo. Ele acabara de amassar o cigarro ali dentro, na companhia dos outros dois. O gostinho de ódio na língua aumentou ainda mais.

"O problema não é seu", ele retrucou, quase que imediatamente. Ela fez um gesto com os ombros, mas Draco sabia que aquela expressão vitoriosa significava: se eu contar para o Marris, você nunca mais vai fumar.

Odiava se sentir dependente das coisas, mas sabia que ficar sem seus cigarros ia ser muito, muito difícil.

Granger passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando a divisão dos mesmos, deixando a franja pender um pouco para o lado. A luz acinzentada deixava os fios mais escuros do que realmente eram. Ela não parecia tão cansada hoje quanto nos outros dias.

"E sobre Dumbledore, Malfoy?", ela perguntou de repente, abrindo a tampa do tinteiro "Você sente alguma culpa?"

Ela estava entrando no campo das mortes. Sabia que logo, logo, o perguntaria sobre Weasley. Esperava ansiosamente por esse dia – embora ainda não soubesse se descreveria a morte com todos os detalhes, ou se inventaria alguma coisa nobre. A perspectiva de descrever como assassinara seu noivo era deliciosa, mas ele sabia que isso diminuiria suas chances de sair daquele lugar.

"Eu não fiz nada quanto a Dumbledore, Granger. Todos os créditos estão com Severo Snape"

Ah, se o Lord tivesse esperado um pouco. Esperado que ele amadurecesse para ter coragem suficiente de matar alguém... Ele mataria Dumbledore com gosto. Era apenas um menino assustado quando tudo tinha acontecido. Ainda não tinha a malícia necessária, a maldade necessária. Se fosse agora, Snape não teria levado nenhum crédito para sua vala comum¹'.

"Lembro de Harry me dizer que você hesitou antes de tentar matá-lo", ela disse, mais uma vez umedecendo os lábios secos. Potter, santo Potter. Cortaria sua língua quando chegasse sua vez "Que você não teve coragem. E que Dumbledore disse que você não era um assassino"

"Lembro de Potter ficar escondido em sua capa, sem mover um músculo para tentar salvar seu grande mestre", ele tentou retrucar no mesmo tom superior. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, encantadoramente irritante. Era bastante esperta, a maldita.

"Mas isso foi porque você enfeitiçou-o, não foi?", ela deu um sorrisinho. Será que sorriria quando estivessem falando das circunstâncias em que Weasley implorara por sua vida ridícula?

"Oh, sim. O que sabia Dumbledore, afinal? Eu estava engatinhando, mas queria correr. É surpreendente o que fazemos sob pressão, Granger"

"Mas Harry também não viu maldade em você, Malfoy, naquela noite. Nem Dumbledore, nem Harry... O que você pensa disso?"

Ele sabia que aquela perguntinha tinha muito mais cunho pessoal que profissional. A pena estava esquecida no tinteiro, o pergaminho ainda estava em branco, e o queixo dela estava apoiado na mão, o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

"Acho que Snape era a prova viva de que Dumbledore era um péssimo juiz do caráter das pessoas, não? E Potter nunca viu maldade em ninguém. Talvez nem mesmo no Lord das Trevas"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Por que você tenta insistir que é uma pessoa má? Onde isso vai levá-lo?"

Draco sorriu de leve. Tinha certeza absoluta que aquele chapéu seletor só não tinha enfiado Granger na Sonserina porque ela tinha o sangue ruim. Certeza _absoluta_. Era adorável a eficiência de sua mente afiada. Ela pensava em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, sempre buscando a melhor possibilidade de resposta, planejando já a resposta da resposta de uma pergunta que lhe era feita. Faria um brinde a ela, se pudessem beber em Azkaban.

Como não podiam, simplesmente acendeu outro cigarro.

"Você é brilhante, Granger", ele falou em meio à fumaça. Granger recostou completamente em sua cadeira "Por que, não é mesmo? Por que eu finjo que sou um vilão, se não tenho mais nenhum Lord atrás de mim para me ameaçar? Por que eu simplesmente não passo para o lado dos mocinhos, digo que estou arrependido de tudo que eu fiz, que sou uma pessoa boa? Ia ser bem mais fácil, não ia?"

Granger simplesmente observou-o, as pálpebras cobrindo os grandes olhos de porcelana. Ele se levantou, afastando a cadeira, os pés da mesma arranhando o chão. Viu ficar mais séria, quando contornou a mesa e se aproximou dela, abaixando o rosto até que estivesse da mesma altura do dela.

Ela tinha sardinhas, olhando assim de perto. O sorriso característico atingindo o canto dos lábios.

"Porque se eu fizesse isso, nós não nos veríamos duas vezes por semana"

Ele levou o cigarro à boca, tragando. Viu que ela travou a respiração: seus seios pararam de subir e descer ritmadamente. Soltou a fumaça para cima, e então se afastou, saindo do consultório antes que ela pudesse se mexer.

—**X—**

_So watch your step  
Cause if I do  
You'll need a miracle_

—**X—**

_Continua._

* * *

**Música: **Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5, que eu pretendo continuar nos próximos dois capítulos, e talvez em um mais para frente. 

¹ A "vala comum" aqui citada é uma espécie de túmulo para várias pessoas, um buraco aberto onde os corpos são jogados enrolados em um pano branco sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia. Foi o destino de vários comensais da morte durante a guerra, que eram jogados em valas comuns apenas para não apodrecerem ao ar livre. Semelhante a um processo que ocorreu na Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando até mesmo Adolf Hitler foi enterrado em uma vala comum. Pobre destino de Snape, não?

**Nota: **capítulo preferido x Sim, ficou bem mais interessante não? Principalmente para os D/Hr de plantão. E por favor, não se assustem com o Draquinho! Haha ele continua sendo lindo, mesmo assustador. Escrevi esse capítulo relativamente rápido, mas volto a dizer que não prometo que as atualizações cheguem sempre nesse ritmo!

**Respondendo às reviews que fizeram minha semana:**

_Laura _– espero que a relação esteja sendo tão explosiva quanto você previu! Obrigada:D

_Aryana – _sim! Draco malvado e preso sempre! \o/ Deixa o cargo de herói pro Potter, né? Haha espero que goste:D

_Srta. Aluada – _pode esperar que você vai entender, num processo, o que a canção significa para a fic! Obrigada por ter comentado duas vezes! - Fiquei muito feliz:)

_Maia – _você vai ter mais! Haha espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Muito obrigada :D

_Morgana – _esse Draco te assusta mais que os outros Dracos que eu descrevi já? Haha acho que você ainda não leu Unschärfe:P Mas para mim, o Draquinho tem que ser assustador mesmo! E que bom que você gostou do meu Rony! D Continue comentando, yay!

_Nina – _eee, obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha Hermione, afinal, ninguém tinha comentado dela antes! Haha obrigada mesmo:D

Continuem comentando, por favor! Sem reviews, sem atualização o/


	4. A Linha

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_**AVISO; **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de __**sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria**__ (e esse capítulo tem tudo isso)._

**Nota: **a linha temporal desse capítulo é um tanto quanto não seqüencial haha.

**HALLELUJAH**

**IV.**

**A Linha**

_You drain me dry  
__and make me wonder  
why I'm even here_

—**X—**

Os lábios finos prenderam o lóbulo de sua orelha, sussurrando coisas que se confundiam com o ar quente saindo de sua boca. A unha deslizou pela pele branquinha, deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passava, vermelho róseo como a boca que pedia pela dele. O cheiro misto de hortelã e de fumaça estava preso nas fibras do tecido de sua roupa, e tê-lo ali era querer mais, pedir mais, gritar por mais.

A mão dele entrou pela parte de trás de seus cabelos, enroscando os cachos castanhos nos dedos longos, puxando-os de leve. Sentia-se cada vez mais úmida, conforme ele a tocava, buscando sua intimidade com a mão direita, penetrando-a com o dedo médio bem devagar. Soltou seus cabelos, buscando um cigarro com a mão livre, ainda tocando-a profundamente, ritmando cada vez mais os movimentos. Ele tragou ao mesmo tempo em que ela gemeu. A fumaça foi solta lentamente, enquanto ele buscou seu clitóris com o polegar, massageando-o devagar.

Ela levou a cabeça para trás, os fios castanhos desenhando o lençol, e abriu os olhos. Parado ao lado da cama – a pele arroxeada, olheiras fundas, aspecto doentio – estava Rony, os cabelos lembrando cobras de bronze. Ela contraiu o corpo, assustada, e Malfoy colocou outro dedo dentro dela. Rony bateu com força em seu rosto.

—**X—**

_This double vision I was seeing  
__is finally clear_

—**X—**

Observou a paisagem passar como um borrão cinza e verde, enquanto o táxi tentava se espremer entre os outros carros da avenida movimentada. Na mão, um papel amassado, já desmanchando por causa do suor: Handerson Street, 12, Austin – Texas.

Fora para os Estados Unidos apenas uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. Ainda nem sabia que era uma bruxa: tinha apenas nove anos, e estava aprendendo frações numéricas na terceira série. Seus pais a levaram à Disney, como presente de aniversário – tinha sido uma aventura e tanto. O lugar era quente, convidativo, e era impressionante como os americanos podiam falar rápido, se quisessem.

O céu estava azul e os termômetros marcavam 83ºF – 11:42 AM. Tinha aparatado às 16:42 PM de uma Londres nublada e fria. O sobretudo e a malha em que se embrulhara antes de partir agora estavam embolados em seu braço, junto com a bolsa. Não levou nenhuma mala. Pretendia desaparatar ainda hoje, independentemente do horário. Ainda mais porque não achava que aquela seria uma visita longa.

Poderia ter usado todo o seu censo de direção para tentar aparatar na frente da mansão do magnata do petróleo Tim Miles, mas a mudança de continente e de fuso horário repentina a tinha deixado com dor de cabeça. Era o que acontecia em distâncias muito longas. Um táxi seria mais fácil.

Não sabia exatamente porque havia cedido a esse 'desejo' dele, mas no fundo, achava que era um pouco de curiosidade própria, que tinha aumentado ainda nos últimos dias.

Era domingo. O que significava que, quando voltasse para Londres, já estariam próximos da segunda-feira, e logo seria terça-feira, e ela o veria.

Isso lhe causava a sensação estranha de uma agulha longa penetrando fundo em seu estômago, fazendo subir um gosto ainda pior em sua saliva. _Culpa_. Era o que seus sonhos representavam: a voz dele soava em sua mente, acompanhada do cheiro tóxico do cigarro, dos dedos dele em todos os lugares de seu corpo, e Rony aparecia, e ela se sentia mais culpada do que tudo naquela vida.

"Estamos aqui, senhorita" – o sotaque incrível do texano dirigindo o táxi a tirou de seus pensamentos. Hermione ergueu os olhos, observando a casa. Era bonita, larga, e branca. Era cercada por grades claras, adornadas com arbustos, e um gramado muito bem tratado se estendia até a porta de entrada. Uma bandeirinha dos Estados Unidos estava pendurada em um mastro ao lado do portão. _Típico_.

"Obrigada", ela disse, tirando alguns dólares do bolso – tinha passado até mesmo em Gringots, na sexta-feira, para poder trocar moedas. Abriu a porta, amassando de vez o pedacinho de papel, e saiu junto com todos os casacos "Pode ficar com o troco", sorriu rapidamente para o homem, que retribuiu, e esperou que ela batesse a porta antes de sair.

Quando se aproximou do portão, um homem do lado de dentro, alto, usando terno e óculos escuros, com um _walkie-talkie _na mão, também se aproximou. A grade separou ambos. Hermione deu um sorrisinho leve, que ele não retribuiu. Mas ela sabia que era seu trabalho, ser antipático.

"O que deseja?", ele perguntou. O _walkie-talkie _fazia barulhinhos esporádicos. Respirou fundo antes de respondê-lo.

"Gostaria de falar com a Sra. Miles. Diga-lhe que é Violet, sua prima"

O homem acionou o rádio, contatando alguém dentro da casa. Hermione evitou encará-lo enquanto esperava pela resposta. A confirmação veio em seguida: o portão elétrico se abriu, e o segurança parou em sua frente quando ela entrou. Ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele, um pouco apertados por causa da claridade daquele céu azul. Ele deu um sorriso leve. Ótimo, assim não a revistaria. Não tinha tido tempo algum para encontrar uma maneira de esconder sua varinha.

Uma governanta baixinha abriu a porta de entrada para ela, guiando-a até uma sala. Por dentro, a casa parecia ainda maior. A mobília era rebuscada e luxuosa, um pouco Luís XIV demais para um centro urbano como Austin. Mas era de se esperar que ela quisesse uma casa assim. Sentou-se em um sofá, deixando que a governanta pendurasse seus casacos, e cruzou as pernas. Preferiu ficar brincando com os cachos da ponta de seu cabelo a ficar olhando o ambiente. Não queria parecer mais enxerida do que já estava sendo.

O barulho dos saltos já estava ecoando no assoalho de madeira escura antes mesmo dela entrar na sala. Sua figura fez Hermione – de jeans, regata branca e tamancos – se sentir uma maltrapilha.

O scarpin preto e lustroso em sintonia com uma daquelas roupas trouxas que se tira de revistas de moda: uma calça preta que ia até os joelhos, colada nas coxas, e por cima, um vestido soltinho, cor de uva. Estava muito mais magra do que lembrava que ela fosse: talvez a vida na high-society trouxa tivesse feito com que ela emagrecesse alguns quilos. De fato, os ossos de suas clavículas estavam proeminentes, e ela tinha umas quatro ou cinco pintinhas espaçadas no ombro e no pescoço. Os cabelos pareciam os de outra pessoa: longos, dourados e ondulados, a franja jogada para o lado. As unhas e os lábios estavam pintados de vermelho. Mas ela fez a mesma cara de desprezo de sempre, um sorrisinho meio arisco, quando viu Hermione.

"Veja só", começou, olhando desinteressadamente para as unhas compridas. Recostou-se em um divã que ficava em frente ao sofá em que Hermione estava sentada. Os cachos artificiais reluziram na luz que entrava pela janela "Você não é Violet".

Hermione tirou a varinha da bolsa. Ela pareceu simplesmente alheia a esse fato.

_Muffliato_, disse, e sabia que agora ninguém mais naquela casa poderia ouvi-las. Isso fez com que ela erguesse os olhos cor de chocolate, sempre adornado com lápis escuro. Hermione estava sem maquiagem alguma, hoje.

"É claro que não. Mas você também não é Audrey Miles, não é mesmo, Parkinson? Então acho que estamos quites"

"_Touché_", Parkinson sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Com certeza, tinha aprendido a sorrir daquela maneira com Malfoy. Quantas vezes será que tinham dormido juntos? Vezes o suficiente para que ela pegasse suas odiosas manias? Hermione mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Preferia ignorar a idéia de que talvez tivesse sentido uma pontinha amarga de ciúme com esse pensamento. "O que traz a sua nojenta presença à minha casa, Granger?"

"Por que nojenta, Parkinson? Tem nojo de bruxos? Porque eu acho que você não tem mais problemas com sangue trouxa, não é mesmo? Afinal, você dorme com um, todos os dias".

"Não tenho nojo de sangue trouxa. Tenho nojo de sangue-ruim", ela respondeu. Maldita vadia dissimulada. Se havia uma pessoa que Hermione odiara desde a primeira vez que vira, essa pessoa era Parkinson, com certeza. Nada sobre ela poderia ser bom, ou ao menos razoável, "Afinal, Granger, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim em nome de Draco Malfoy"

Parkinson pareceu, por um momento, desviar a atenção de suas imaculadas unhas vermelhas. Ergueu uma sobrancelha fina, olhando-a com oblíqua superioridade. Mas Hermione sabia que a menção do nome de Malfoy tinha feito com que ela se interessasse com sua presença ali.

"O que você é dele? Advogada?"

"Psiquiatra" – respondeu prontamente, sorrindo devagar. Aquela palavra era deliciosa. As pessoas pareciam respeitá-la muito mais, porque sabiam que, se ela quisesse, poderia ler seus gestos mais doentios apenas observando-as. E com Parkinson não foi diferente.

"Draco nunca se deixaria ser tratado", ela disse, depois de alguns segundos, voltando a olhar para as unhas. Mas Hermione percebeu que, com o canto dos olhos castanhos, a loira a observava. O sorriso tornou-se ainda maior.

"Acredite, ele deixa. E gosta"

O comentário fez Parkinson voltar a erguer os olhos. Mas agora, ela não parecia mais impressionada pelo fato de Hermione Granger estar tratando Draco Malfoy. Tinha alguma outra coisa, que Hermione não conseguia identificar. Mas de repente, achou que a segunda parte de sua frase tinha deixado alguma conotação no ar que incomodara Parkinson.

"Vocês estão transando?", foi o que ela perguntou. Hermione deixou a boca entreabrir. Era uma pessoa de raciocino rápido. Tinha centenas de respostas projetadas para centenas de réplicas que Parkinson poderia ter feito. Mas _aquilo _nunca passara por sua mente – afinal, se estavam transando, era apenas em pesadelos pecaminosos.

"O quê?!", sentiu as mãos suarem ainda mais. Levou a mão instintivamente à varinha que estava apoiada no sofá "É claro que não! Quem você acha que eu sou, uma... Uma... _Você??_"

E, novamente contra todas as possibilidades, Parkinson riu. Mas foi um riso sarcástico, que fez Hermione se sentir ainda mais imbecil.

"Cuidado, Granger. Draco é a pessoa mais absurdamente sexy do universo inteiro. _Ele_ vai acabar tratando você"

Sexy? Malfoy? Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo-se impaciente. Ambas as coisas projetadas na mesma linha pareciam formar uma antítese e uma metáfora, ao mesmo tempo. Malfoy era tudo que um homem, para ela, _não _precisava para ser sexy. Ele não era engraçado – _embora suas ironias fossem risíveis_ – e nem ao menos inteligente – _apesar de incrivelmente esperto_ – ou culto – _hum, será que não?_ Era, na realidade, um homem caótico e viciado, que a deixava nervosa e a fazia se sentir cada vez mais culpada.

"Cale a boca, Parkinson. Não custa nada denunciá-la para seu querido maridinho", apoiou a mão no joelho, desviando o olhar. Odiava se utilizar de chantagem com os outros, mas _os fins justificam os meios_, ou qualquer bobagem dessas que já tinham dito por aí.

O sorriso de Parkinson diminuiu, mas permaneceu. Hermione só esperava que sua linguagem corporal não estivesse expressando nenhuma forma de nervosismo. Olhou para cima, prendendo os olhos no teto de gesso trabalhado.

"Volto a perguntar por que você está aqui", ela disse, tranqüila. Mas um traço de sua personalidade completamente copiado de Malfoy.

"Acredito que você tenha informações úteis sobre Malfoy, que poderão implicar em mudanças em seu tratamento", Hermione respondeu, sistematicamente, passando a língua pelos lábios ressequidos. Não tirou os olhos do teto, até que Parkinson falasse.

"Por que você fala como uma vaca sabe-tudo?", ela perguntou. A mão que ainda segurava a varinha, apertou-a ainda mais, em um espasmo raivoso. Não custaria nada, enfeitiça-la e abandona-la ali. Respirou fundo, soltando a varinha, controlando-se. Não se rebaixaria ao nível daquela ridícula.

"Por que você simplesmente não me ajuda? Tenho certeza que seria muito mais prazeroso saber que Malfoy está fora da cadeira, e poder largar o seu maridinho aqui. Mesmo porque, Malfoy pode não ser mais um milionário, mas você ficaria muito mais feliz longe de um trouxa, não é mesmo?"

"Por que você tiraria Draco da cadeia, Granger? Não foi ele quem matou o _seu _maridinho?"

_Não se rebaixaria. Não adiantava o quanto ela tentasse, não perderia o controle._

"E o que você sabe sobre a morte dele, Parkinson?", engoliu a saliva na boca, os olhos estreitos na direção da loira "E sobre Dumbledore, e Liam Houston? E sobre todo o resto?" psicologia reversa sempre adiantava. Mas Parkinson era esperta o suficiente para não cair de primeira, sorrindo de leve ainda, interessadíssima agora nas unhas do pé (tirara um dos sapatos), também pintadas de vermelho.

"Foi Liam Houston quem saqueou o banco em Newtown e levou todo o dinheiro dos Malfoy, Granger. Isso é tudo que eu sei"

—**X—**

"Acho que por aqui está tudo limpo"

"Acho que sim. Vai para casa?"

Ela estreitou os olhos, mantendo-se totalmente silenciosa. A capa negra cobria-lhe os cabelos, disfarçando sua presença naquele beco escuro. Desde que fora reconquistada pelos aurores, estar na Escócia era como ser um rato em um ninho de cobras. Assim como estar em Londres, tomada pelos comensais. Qualquer movimento falho poderia significar sua prisão, ou morte.

Os homens que conversavam entraram em seu campo de visão. Ela sentiu a jugular pulsar. Segurou firme a ponta da varinha, cuidando para que ele não a visse. Talvez, se tivesse escutado Draco, não estaria com medo agora. Não estaria morrendo de medo. Mas todo dinheiro de Lúcio estava ali, e Narcisa tinha toda razão. Ela e Draco precisavam daquele ouro para fugir ou se manter, assim que a guerra acabasse.

Eram aurores, sem dúvida alguma. O traje roxo com emblemas dourados no peito os identificava. Um era mais alto que o outro, e usava o capuz, protegendo-se do sereno. O mais baixo era também mais forte, e tinha cabelos castanhos penteados para cima. Respirou fundo, aliviada, quando o que tinha a cabeça coberta virou-se totalmente para a entrada do beco, no intuito de olhar o amigo.

Era Rony. Menos mal.

"Vou sim. Assim que checar Dumfries, vou direto para casa. Mione deve estar morrendo de preocupação. E você?"

"Vou ficar."

Rony colocou a mão nas costas do outro. Ela se encolheu mais, tentando esquivar-se dos olhos azuis do ruivo. Se ele a visse...

"Você não está...?"

"Não, não estou" – a resposta do moreno foi direta, quase agressiva. Parecia ofendido. Rony balançou os ombros, soltando o amigo, levando a mão à cintura.

"Não precisa ficar bravo. Fico feliz que você não esteja", ele disse, tirando a varinha das vestes. "Assim, as coisas melhoram entre vocês dois, e entre ele também, não é mesmo?"

"É sim"

Era hora de agir. Guardou a própria varinha, e verificou as mãos: o anel de noivado na mão direita, uma estrelinha tatuada perto do pulso esquerdo. O branco leitoso da pele pontilhado por sardinhas alaranjadas. Ela esperou que o moreno prendesse a varinha na cintura. Rony despediu-se, aparatando para Dumfries. Em menos de uma hora, estaria de volta para Hermione Granger.

Ela saiu do beco, silenciosamente. Tampou-lhe os olhos por trás, e o susto que ele levou quase foi palpável. Levou a mão à varinha imediatamente, mas ela fez "shh" em seu ouvido antes que ele pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa.

Ele entreabriu os lábios secos.

"Gi.. Gin?"

Revirou os olhos antes de amassar a boca contra a nuca dele, destampando seus olhos, descendo ambas as mãos por seu rosto, pescoço, clavículas, peitoral. Sentiu os músculos dele tensos, o coração disparado. Esse filho da puta era realmente apaixonado por ela.

"Preciso te pedir um favor" – disse baixinho, deixando ele virar o corpo e contemplá-la. Ele tinha olhos azuis, como os de Rony. Era um homem bem bonito. Mais bonito que Harry Potter, se uma opinião lhe fosse permitida.

"Que favor?", ele parecia atordoado, a boca ainda entreaberta. Respirava rápido, segurando seu rosto, olhando fundo em seus olhos como se tentasse garantir que era mesmo ela ali "E Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Harry não sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu fiz um feitiço para que ele dormisse" – ela aproximou a boca da dele, puxando o ar pela mesma, respirando seu hálito. Ele avançou os lábios nos dela, mas ela os afastou. "Preciso que você abra o banco para mim"

"Você é louca?", ele segurou-a com firmeza pela cintura, tentando encontrar alguma brecha em suas vestes que lhe proporcionasse a textura de sua pele "Eu não posso abrir o banco, eles me matariam se... Por que você quer isso, Gin?"

"Eu preciso ajudar meus pais, eu preciso. Você sabe como eles estão sofrendo". Ela segurou seu rosto também, empurrando-o contra a parede do beco. Fez o corpo macio chocar-se no dele, que parecia extasiado com tal proximidade. Ele nem sabia mais o que fazer, no torpor do perfume doce dos cabelos vermelhos ao seu alcance. "Vamos pegar de alguém que merece. O dinheiro de Malfoy, dos Black, de qualquer um deles. Eles não vão sentir falta quando estiverem mortos"

"Mas Gin... Eu não posso, amor, você sabe que não, você..."

Ela calou-o com um beijo. O ávido desespero da língua dele buscando a sua foi interessante, a fez quase gostar do beijo. Um gemido veio do fundo de sua garganta, e ela acompanhou-o e gemeu também, instigando-o ainda mais.

Prensou-a contra a parede contrária do estreito beco, erguendo seu corpo pelas pernas, acariciando toda pele que encontrava abaixo de suas vestes. Ela parou de beijá-lo para encostar a boca em seu ouvido e gemer baixinho, as mãos sardentas descendo pelo seu corpo, desabotoando sua calça. Ele a olhou de perto, quando a mão alcançou o seio e massageou-lhe de leve.

"Eu não acredito que você está aqui, Gina", ele falou baixinho, prendendo devagar seu mamilo entre os dedos. Ela fechou os olhos. Precisava encontrar um jeito de sair dessa história sem nenhuma culpa, sem que os outros descobrissem.

Draco precisava matá-lo. Isso, diria para Draco que ele a tinha estuprado.

"Nem eu", ela buscou o pênis dele, segurando-o com firmeza, sentindo-o endurecer em sua mão "Nem eu, Liam"

—**X—**

_You want to stay  
__but you know very well  
I want you gone_

—**X—**

Há muitos séculos e alguns milênios, quando surgiram os primeiros _Homo sapiens_, eles sentiram necessidade de contar o tempo. Então, começaram a fazer isso através do ciclo lunar ou solar, ou através das marés, ou através de qualquer fenômeno natural que pudesse lhe dizer: olha só querido, passou mais um dia.

Então vieram árabes, judeus, gregos e o escambau, e foram criando calendários e maneiras cada vez mais sofisticadas de contar o tempo. Alguns faziam isso através de feriados religiosos, outros através do tempo de colheita, das estações. Com a chegada pomposa dos romanos, os meses foram criados – todos com nomes de imperadores e deuses que brindavam a seu povo faminto – no exemplo de _Julho _(Júlio César?) ou _Agosto _(Octávio Augusto?) ou até mesmo _Março_ (Marte, o Deus da Guerra?).

Tinha aprendido todas essas bobagens na aula de História da Magia, nas raras vezes em que permanecera acordado. Mas isso tudo era ridículo, porque Draco Malfoy tinha um novo jeito de marcar X em seu calendário: os quatro dias entre a quinta da semana passada e a terça da nova semana, a quarta feira entre esta e a nova quinta feira, os sete dias entre a quinta passada e essa quinta. Poderia ser um pouco confuso, mas funcionava. Pelo menos em sua mente.

Por ser seu novo relógio, a maldita sangue-ruim não podia, de fato, ficar faltando no serviço. Bagunçava tudo. Pela primeira vez, ela não viera. E o dia se arrastou como uma lesma, deixando traços de fogo para trás.

Na terça-feira, após o almoço, lá para a uma da tarde, ele se sentiu um pouco vazio. Estava acostumado a fumar na sala de Granger durante a manhã inteira. O cigarro que acendeu, em frente ao mar que chocava nas pedras, pareceu sem graça. Apagou logo depois. A balsa na qual ela vinha toda terça e quinta estava estacionada atrás da fortaleza, mas estivera lá por toda manhã. Ninguém viera a Azkaban naquele dia, e nem nos próximos. Passou uma semana inteira sem suas sessões de análise. Não que estivesse ficando viciado nas mesmas – mas agora, os dias estavam todos embaralhados outra vez.

Já tinha perdido a noção de que era terça-feira novamente quando o guarda entrou em sua cela de manhã, entregando-o a toalha e a roupa do dia. Um casaco mais grosso, cinzento, e luvas, junto com as costumeiras vestes pobres, significavam que provavelmente o dia estava bem frio.

"Vamos, seu traste", foi o que o carcereiro que cuidava da área em que Draco ficava – Finn – disse ao jogar-lhe as vestes e a toalha "Precisa de um banho, vai ver a doutora hoje"

Draco tossiu ao se levantar rápido demais, sentindo o peito doer um pouco. Talvez aquela merda de cigarro estivesse mesmo fazendo mal à sua saúde. Mas enfim, qual era a diferença? Não tinha filhos para sustentar. Podia morrer cedo: encurtaria sua vida naquela prisão. Afinal, não achava que ela o soltaria. Não depois que descobrisse o real motivo do assassinato de Weasley.

Granger ainda gostava muito do filho da puta. Seria muito difícil engana-la com qualquer motivo banal. Existiam tantos aurores para se matar. Por que justo Weasley, não é mesmo? E ela era inteligente. Não cairia em qualquer história para boi dormir, a não ser que estivesse atraída por ele.

Quais seriam os benefícios de conquistar Granger? Ele poderia fazer sexo, poderia ter sua pena reduzida e até mesmo abolida, poderia acabar até mesmo com a _eternidade _de Weasley, poderia se vingar de Parkinson por tê-lo "abandonado" de repente, poderia ganhar um pouco de prestígio lá fora por estar com alguém respeitado e, quem sabe, recuperar sua herança. Poderia fazê-la romper relações com Potter, destruindo sua vida antes de matá-lo e vingar seu mestre... Poderia fazer com que ela se sentisse mal, tão mal, que ele nem precisaria se mexer para que ela resolvesse que a morte era a melhor opção.

Draco penteou os cabelos molhados para trás, se vendo no espelho embaçado pelo vapor do banho que outros prisioneiros ainda estavam tomando. Tentava não olhar diretamente para seu próprio reflexo. Sabia que, por mais que acreditasse no maquiavelismo do lema sonserino – 'Fazer tudo para conseguir o que se quer' – pensar em envolver-se com uma sangue-ruim era algo que o envergonharia para o resto da vida.

Precisava pensar nos prejuízos. Quais eram os prejuízos?

—**X—**

_Not fit to fuckin' tread  
__the ground I'm walking on_

—**X—**

Não sentira necessidade das luvas até percorrer o corredor iluminado do 2º andar que levava até a sala de Granger. Foi quando um vento frio entrou pelas janelas, seguido do cheiro salgado do Mar do Norte, e ele sentiu os dedos endurecerem até que estivessem dolorosos. Esfregou uma mão algemada na outra, quando ouviu a risadinha cretina de Finn, que o segurava pelas costas.

"Tente pegar as luvas agora, idiota", foi o que ele disse. Como todo guarda de Azkaban, Finn era presunçoso e agressivo o tempo inteiro. Mas depois de três anos convivendo incessantemente com alguém, você acaba se acostumando com algumas manias. Os xingamentos de Finn já não surtiam nenhum efeito em Draco – a não ser em situações como aquela, em que ele estava algemado e suas luvas no bolso do casaco enquanto suas mãos congelavam.

Cerrou os dentes, abrindo e fechando as mãos para ativar a circulação sangüínea, ignorando o comentário de Finn até chegarem na sala de Granger. O guarda abriu a porta e soltou as algemas com um toque de varinha. Draco já percebera que Finn só podia portar uma quando ele estivesse algemado.

Não precisou pegar as luvas, porque as mãos esquentaram no momento em que ele olhou para sala e viu Granger já sentada em sua cadeira, os cabelos presos em um meio rabo que acentuava as ondas castanhas, o jaleco sobre uma blusa de lã e gola alta. Estava de óculos, lendo atentamente alguns pergaminhos, que guardou imediatamente ao perceber a presença do paciente ali.

Mas ela não olhou para ele. Simplesmente desviou a íris mel para Finn, sorrindo de leve, e pediu para que o guarda traçasse a linha de segurança. Draco não entendeu direito até perceber uma linha prateada dividindo a sala bem no meio. De um lado, a cadeira de Granger, e do outro, sua costumeira poltrona.

Sentou-se assim que Granger agradeceu e Finn se retirou. Franziu as sobrancelhas claras, as mãos no bolso, sentindo entre os dedos a lã macia das luvas guardadas ali junto aos cigarros ásperos que trouxera.

"Pra que serve isso, Granger?", perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a linha que brilhava bem perto do porta-retratos de Weasley e do cinzeiro. Esticou a mão para pegar este, após tirar um cigarro e o isqueiro do bolso."QUE PORRA..?", ele exclamou, ao sentir a mão ser barrada, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Mas Granger não achou engraçado o fato de que ele, agora, estava balançando a mão ridiculamente. Apenas respirou fundo, juntando os pergaminhos que estava lendo, e numa impassibilidade mórbida – que Draco tinha certeza, ela tinha copiado dele – apenas guardou-os, tirando outros da segunda gaveta.

"_Isso_ é para que você não se aproxime de mim outra vez", ela disse, após alguns segundos analisando as fichas dele. Tirou os óculos, e voltou seus olhos para ele. Draco tivera uma impressão parecida na primeira vez que fora naquela sala – impressão que passou com o tempo: os olhos de Granger não atingiam os dele, como se estivessem olhando o rosto inteiro, e não um ponto específico.

As mãos esquentaram ainda mais, e ele sentiu a ponta dos dedos formigando. Ora, quem era ela para fazer uma coisa ridícula dessas? Tinha se aproximado apenas uma vez. Será que ela não era forte o suficiente para agüentar? Será que _por isso _faltara na última semana? Sentiu a língua inquieta dentro da boca, mas respirou fundo para segurar qualquer resposta.

"Passa o cinzeiro", foi o que conseguiu dizer. Era uma pessoa acostumada a usar o imperativo.

"Fumar é proibido neste estabelecimento", ela respondeu mecanicamente, como se tivesse sido treinada para dizer isso. Draco soltou um risinho em forma de ar pelo nariz, quase descrente. Depois de tanto tempo permitindo que ele alimentasse o tal vício em suas análises, ela simplesmente ia dar uma de profissional agora?

"Que se foda. Agora passa o cinzeiro", ele estendeu a mão. Sabia muito bem como funcionavam essas barreiras de proteção. O protegido podia atravessar a barreira quando quisesse, mas o 'corpo perigoso' não. Granger não levaria um choque se esticasse a mão para lhe dar a merda do cinzeiro.

E como se não bastasse começar a falar como a velha sabe-tudo da época das aulas de Transfiguração, Granger simplesmente ignorou o que ele disse, molhando a pena no tinteiro e escrevendo em letras grandes no pergaminho em branco: LIAM HOUSTON.

"Liam Houston era puro-sangue", ela afirmou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Draco voltou e enfiar as mãos no bolso, dilacerando um dos cigarros, tentando manter a calma. Sentiu a mistura de ervas secar a ponta formigante de seus dedos. Ela simplesmente achava que ia convencê-lo a falar de Houston assim?

"Houston era um filho da puta", Draco corrigiu. Respirou fundo, "Passe o cinzeiro, Granger", completou, numa voz um pouco mais calma.

"Por que você diz isso?", Granger ignorou-o mais uma vez. Anotou, entre aspas, o xingamento que ele pronunciara. O que significava aquela bosta toda? _'Ele xingou a mãe de Houston – 10 anos tomando a poção X para comportamento violento'_?

"Porque a mãe dele dava pra todo mundo. O cinzeiro", ele insistiu. Mas Granger, pela primeira vez em muitas semanas, pareceu estar totalmente alheia aos comentários sarcásticos com os quais já devia estar acostumada. Copiou essa expressão para o pergaminho, abaixo da primeira.

"Você teve um bom motivo para assassiná-lo, não teve?", ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos na direção dos dele.

Draco estava começando a ficar impaciente. Inclinou um pouco o peito sobre a mesa, o nariz quase tocando a barreira imposta pela linha de segurança – se fosse um espelho, estaria embaçando com o calor de sua respiração. Tinha consciência de que se encostasse ali, seria um choque maior ainda e ele provavelmente seria lançado para trás.

Sabia estreitar os olhos também. Era um mestre na arte de estreitar os olhos.

"Ele não quis me dar o cinzeiro"

Granger olhou para o lado, virando o rosto. Usava uma argola prateada na orelha, que estava um pouco avermelhada perto do furo. Draco sentiu o sorrisinho crescer no canto dos lábios. Finalmente, a atingira com algum comentário.

Ela respirou fundo para se controlar.

"Você sabia desde o começo que não podia fumar aqui", foi o que disse, parecendo um pouco menos impessoal. No fundo, Draco sabia o que era todo aquele distanciamento repentino.

"Achei que, por ser seu paciente favorito, eu tivesse direito a algumas regalias"

Ela virou o rosto tão rápido que ele pôde escutar seu pescoço estalando. Granger levou a mão ao pescoço, as lãs da gola e da luva se confundindo em um único tom de negro. Percebeu suas sobrancelhas finas franzidas, num misto delicioso de espanto e seriedade, como se o que ele dissera já tivesse passado por sua mente antes.

"Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, Malfoy. Eu sou sua _médica_. E o meu dever aqui é te tratar, e não alimentar qualquer fantasia sobre..."

Ela parou de falar, o rosto subitamente vermelho. Desviou o olhar, abaixando rapidamente o porta-retratos de Weasley, como se não quisesse que ele visse aquela cena. Draco sorriu. Poderia perguntar que tipo de fantasia ela achava que estava alimentando, poderia zombar dela. Tinha milhões de possibilidades em seu caminho. Era só escolher a mais desconcertante.

"Pode me tratar, _doutora_", ele disse, um risinho irônico saindo inevitavelmente junto com a fala. Os tons de vermelho no rosto dela ficaram ainda mais intensos.

Diante disso, Draco apenas pegou o cigarro que tinha tirado posteriormente e o isqueiro, acendendo-o. Continuava sorrindo quando tragou e sentiu a fumaça invadir seus pulmões e esquentar seu corpo todo.

"Mas que porra, Malfoy, eu disse que você não pode fumar aqui!"

Foi rápido. Ele mal tinha soltado toda a fumaça quando ela, numa raiva repentina, atravessou a barreira com a mão direita e segurou com força o pulso dele, arrancando o cigarro dele com a outra mão. Draco olhou-a perplexo, a boca entreaberta, os lábios secos. A lã de sua luva era macia e áspera ao mesmo tempo.

O cigarro estava sendo consumido pelo fogo entre os dedos dela quando ele apertou o pulso da mão que o segurava. Ela o soltou, mas ele, pelo contrário, apenas segurou-a com mais força, sentindo a pulsação do sangue nojento que corria por suas veias azuladas, sua pele queimando contra os dedos gelados da mão dele. Granger amassou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

Draco a puxou pelo braço para mais perto, fazendo com que o tronco dela se inclinasse sobre a mesa. O rosto dela atravessou a linha de segurança, e novamente ele pode perceber suas sardas no nariz pequeno e nas maçãs do rosto, espaçadas, quase invisíveis. A jugular de Granger, assim como veia que ele apertava nos dedos, pulsava violentamente. Draco entreabriu os lábios, baixando os olhos para ela, que parecia dividida entre forçar o corpo para trás e ficar parada.

Quais eram os prejuízos, mesmo?

"Quando você nos imagina na cama – e eu sei que você imagina", ele começou. Por um momento, se sentia completamente fora de si, um ser quase paradoxal, com sensações totalmente opostas em conflito, ao mesmo tempo. Desejo e repulsa, para citar exemplos "O _que _nós fazemos?"

O sangue nas veias de Granger estava correndo cada vez mais rápido. Draco sentiu o próprio sangue acelerar. Ela tinha um hálito doce, mesclado ao cheiro quente da fumaça, ao cheiro da pasta de dentes que ele usara há pouco tempo.

"Você está embaixo, arranhando minhas costas, me prendendo com as pernas, gritando por mais? Ou você está por cima, quase cavalgando, como se tivesse o controle ao menos uma vez?", ele continuou. E entrara em um universo de papel branco e dourado onde nada, _nada_ além do que estava falando importava "Ou você está de joelhos, implorando para que eu faça com mais força, para que não sinta nada que não seja relacionado a sexo?"

A mão de Granger estava trêmula. Isso desviou a atenção de Draco, que desceu os olhos. Levou a mão livre até a dela, despindo-a da luva devagar, como se estivesse, ao revelar cada dedo, tirando suas roupas. Ela abriu a boca, deixando um suspiro escapar por entre os lábios cheios. Assim que a luva escorregou para fora de todos os dedos, o ventre de Draco contraiu. Aproximou a mão pequena e macia e suas unhas irritantes de seus lábios, roçando-os por toda costa da mesma. A pele dela por ali estava bem fria, mesmo ficando debaixo da lã por tanto tempo.

"Você pensa na minha língua no seu corpo? Na _sua _língua no meu?", ele sussurrou contra a palma da mão dela, deslizando a língua por ali devagar. Granger tinha gosto de creme para a pele, um daqueles cremes que Parkinson costumava pedir como presente de Natal.

Era quase palpável o desespero em que ela se encontrava, como se não quisesse, de maneira nenhuma, assumir a excitação ou a verdade das palavras que estava ouvindo. Draco mordeu de leve a pontinha de seu indicador, o dente deslizando facilmente pelo esmalte liso da unha.

"Você se toca, Granger? Se entrega à masturbação, diz meu nome quando tem um orgasmo, mas diz baixinho, para que as fotos _dele _não possam te ouvir?"

Ele envolveu o indicador dela com a boca, chupando-o. Fechou os olhos para fazer isso, a língua dançando por toda sua pele, umedecendo cada poro com sua saliva. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, erguendo-os para encará-la, mas encontrou-a com os olhos fechados também, uma expressão delicada de prazer e culpa.

Draco soltou seu dedo, deixando-o molhado e gelado. A outra mão foi até o rosto dela, e o polegar acariciou seus lábios trêmulos e secos. Mordeu os próprios lábios de leve ao ver que ela relaxou as feições assim que ele tocou seu rosto por ali. Desceu os dedos pelo contorno do maxilar, até o pescoço, abaixando um pouco a gola, sentindo a pele quente de seu pescoço, e daí um pouco mais para o ombro.

O coração acelerou mil vezes e ele recolheu a mão rapidamente, a pele toda arrepiada e elétrica. Granger também abrira os olhos assustada, e com certeza, os dois eram apenas palpitações naquele instante em que se olharam. Ele perdera a noção de distância e acabara por aproximar demais a mão da barreira protetora, que ela atravessara apenas com a cabeça e o pescoço.

Ela respirava rápido, como se tivesse corrido vários metros em poucos segundos. Ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo ainda molhado, sentindo-o gelado e duro entre os dedos. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nada, absolutamente nada muito coerente lhe vinha à mente naquele momento.

Foi Granger quem falou primeiro. E ouvir sua voz naquele instante foi como receber uma facada no estômago: gosto de vômito e sangue ao mesmo tempo.

"Pode ir embora, Malfoy", ela disse, em uma voz um pouco mais esganiçada que a normal, totalmente irracional. Não precisou pedir duas vezes.

—**X—**

_When it gets cold outside  
and you've got nobody to love  
you'll understand what I mean when I say  
"There's no way we're gonna give up"  
And like a little girl cries in the face  
Of the monster who lives in her dreams  
"Is there anyone out there  
Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

—**X—**

_Continua._

**

* * *

**

**Música: **Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5 (Part II); como eu disse, continuava nesse capítulo e também no próximo. No próximo eu coloco a tradução toda:)

86ºF 28ºC

**Nota: **que belo momento para se terminar um capítulo, né? x) Demorou um pouquinho mais que os outros, mas eu gostei do resultado, principalmente da última parte. Huum... Liam/Gina/Draco? Draco/Gina? Liam/Gina? Harry/Gina? GINA? Haha. Quem viver verá. A história é D/Hr, não se esqueçam nunca:P

Ah, e sim, Pansy Parkinson ESTÁ vivendo como trouxa. Pelo menos, como trouxa rica x) Será explicado. Espero postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido, mesmo porque, ele é um pouco menor que os outros.

**Reviewers lindos:**

_Nina – _Harder to Breathe também é uma das minhas músicas preferidas do Maroon, ao lado de The Sun, Secret e Through With You, haha; como você vê, há _mesmo _mais percepção um do outro :) Espero que continue gostando e comentando! Beijo!

_Maia – _Obrigada pelo elogio à Pansy :P Ela é uma personagem bastante estranha aqui, mas tenha certeza que tem tudo a ver com a história e com Draco. E por falar neles, nos apaixonamos pelos maus por que... Eles são maus! Haha e intrigantes - Espero que o Draco ainda esteja a seu gosto (mesmo mais ameno nesse capítulo). Beijinho!

_Ju _– Oi querida :) Você me cobrou bastante por esse capítulo... Aqui está! Espero que tenha excedido expectativas haha. Gostei de saber que você está adorando tudo, afinal, sua opinião é sempre uma das mais importantes:D Gostei muito de te conhecer melhor, é sempre legal fazer amigos com os gostos parecidos né:) Deixe seu comentário sobre o capítulo, sobre a "semi-action" e sobre o que você tinha esquecido de comentar no outro haha. Beijos!

_Aryana _– Você pediu mais D/Hr, aqui está. Só toma cuidado para não enjoar! Haha. Espero que o quarto capítulo esteja melhor que o terceiro! Haha. Obrigada pelos elogios ao Draco, eu também acho muito legal descrevê-lo dessa maneira! Se ele vai pegar a Granger... Espere para ver! ;)

Sem reviews, sem atualizações... o/

Acho engraçado a fic ter 459 "hits" e apenas 11 reviews :(


	5. Infidelidade

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_**AVISO; **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de __**sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria**__ (e esse capítulo tem tudo isso)._

**Nota: **gente, eu _juro _que eu não fumo nem nunca fumei, não tenho _idéia _de qual é a sensação trazida pelo cigarro, então tudo que eu escrevo sobre, é só para ficar poético (fumar pode ser sexy, mas mata! Não fumem. Haha)

**HALLELUJAH**

**V**

**Infidelidade**

_What you are doing  
is screwing things up  
inside my head_

—**X—**

Sentia a blusa do pijama grudar nas costas suadas, quando levantou assustada, o coração batendo a mil por hora. De novo?

É, de novo.

Cada vez mais freqüente, cada vez mais forte. Hermione tinha a impressão de que, se um dia de repente, chegasse a dormir com Malfoy, saberia exatamente todos os detalhes de seu corpo, ou como ele se portava em cada uma das situações. Saberia como seria o som de seus gemidos e o cheiro – algo ardido, quase metálico – de seu suor.

Pressionou as têmporas latejantes, sentando-se com os pés para fora da cama. Era segunda-feira: já estava em Rosyth. Um cheiro salgado de mar entrava por alguma fresta da janela da hospedaria. Ele estava dormindo em alguma cela, a alguns quilômetros, perdido em algum sonho. Parecido com o que acabara de ter, ou não. Talvez não sonhasse. Talvez fossem pesadelos.

Os dela costumavam ser pesadelos. Às vezes, Rony a batia, a espancava, a machucava, a fazia sangrar. Outras, Rony não aparecia e não interrompia nada: eram os piores. Porque ela experimentava as sensações até o fim, gostava, e seu estômago revirava em culpa e vômito toda vez que acordava.

Ela se levantou. Todos os porta-retratos com fotos do noivo estavam voltados para baixo: tinha vergonha de tudo, nos últimos dias. Vergonha de assumir que sentira calafrios com a voz de Malfoy soando em seu ouvido, que tremera ao sentir a língua dele envolvendo seu indicador. Vergonha de assumir que estava se deixando levar para o lado físico.

E de todo modo, só havia duas saídas: ela poderia simplesmente ir até Marris e dizer que não podia mais, ou ela poderia se jogar de cabeça na parte profissional, e descobrir o que realmente estava por trás de tudo aquilo, evitando se envolver emocionalmente.

Nem precisava pensar duas vezes para escolher o caminho a seguir.

Ela se levantou, indo até a bolsa que usara no dia anterior. O chão estava gelado – cada vez mais frio no Reino Unido. Tirou de lá, entre galeões e sicles, o pergaminho comprido que o duende de Gringots lhe dera.

O extrato bancário de Liam Houston nos últimos meses de vida.

Fazia sentido. Uma grande quantia em ouro tinha sido aplicada em sua conta por volta de maio, mais ou menos quando a fortuna dos Malfoy fora saqueada. E daí, pequenos valores eram retirados quinzenalmente. Hermione não era economista, mas sabia muito bem que aquela quantidade de dinheiro poderia abastecer uma família tranqüilamente.

Assim que ele morrera, sua conta fora fechada, e todo o dinheiro retirado. Mas o duende não quis dar nenhuma informação sobre a pessoa que tinha feito o saque.

Precisava descobrir mais sobre Liam Houston, e sabia muito bem que podia ajudá-la. Não podia demorar muito para fazer isso. Já faltara duas vezes, porque aparatar aos Estados Unidos e voltar não lhe fizera muito bem, mas teria que faltar novamente. Marris entenderia. Estava fazendo isso pelo bem de todos.

Ou talvez, apenas para convencer a si mesma de que ele não era tão mau assim.

—**X—**

_I should've known better  
you'd never listen to what I say_

—**X—**

"Não sei, Mione. Acho que você está indo longe demais"

Se a redação d'O Profeta Diário era o inferno, Gina era o próprio demônio. Nunca sentira tanta antipatia pela cunhada quanto naquele momento. Não era como se ela nunca a tivesse ajudado antes, encontrando furos jornalísticos em cada um de seus pacientes. Um pouco de reciprocidade custava muito caro?

"Longe demais?", ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo os cachos enroscando nos dedos. Ia acabar desmanchando todos, mas não tinha problema. Logo estaria de volta a Rosyth para trabalhar, e não teria mais que agüentar aquela cara sardenta de desaprovação "Gina! Não acredito que você esteja dizendo isso! Descobrir uma coisa dessas pode mudar _completamente _o destino de Draco naquela prisão!"

"Mas por que você quer isso?!", a ruiva retrucou, no mesmo tom de impaciência. Gina era sim, sua melhor amiga mulher, talvez a única. Mas ambas tinham gênios fortes e opiniões divergentes sobre tudo. Harry e Rony costumavam ficar loucos quando elas resolviam brigar "Sinceramente, que Malfoy apodreça na cadeia, não faz a mínima diferença!"

"Eu não estou te pedindo uma coisa do outro mundo, Ginevra! Se você não quiser fazer isso, eu posso pedir para outra pessoa! Só acho que você, como minha amiga, deveria ter o mínimo de consideração pelo esforço que eu faço no meu trabalho! Draco é meu paciente, como qualquer outro, e eu preciso encontrar todas as maneiras possíveis de curá-lo até que ele possa sair dali! É o meu dever!"

"Não me chama de Ginevra!" – Gina respondeu numa expressão raivosa. Hermione respirou fundo. Sabia que a cunhada detestava ser chamada pelo nome inteiro. Mesmo no dia do casamento, pediu ao padre que dissesse seu apelido na hora do 'Harry James Potter, você aceita Gina...'. Mas no momento, não estava nem aí para os caprichos dela.

"Ah, me poupe! Seu nome é Ginevra!"

"Então você está chamando Malfoy de Draco porque esse é o nome dele?! Aposto que Rony ia adorar ouvir você chamando seu 'paciente preferido' pelo primeiro nome!"

Hermione empurrou a cadeira para trás tão rápido que a mesma balançou perigosamente. As pessoas não paravam de falar alto, os memorandos coloridos não paravam de voar sobre sua cabeça. Realmente, aquele lugar era perfeito para pessoas inquietas como Gina. Tivera o impulso de levantar e ir embora ali mesmo. Mas não faria isso. Era uma pessoa controlada, e precisava muito daquelas informações. Respirou fundo novamente, tentando se acalmar.

"Vou fingir que não escutei isso"

"Você escutou isso sim" – Gina pedia. Sério, Gina não tinha _noção _das coisas. Um dia levaria um tapa na cara e não saberia por que. Hermione tinha pena de Harry às vezes.

"Eu não traí Rony durante todo esse tempo, Ginevra, ao contrário de _você_. Aposto que não quer me dar livre acesso às publicações sobre Liam porque vou encontrar um monte de coisa sobre vocês dois, não é mesmo?"

"Eu nunca, _nunca_, na minha vida inteira, encostei em Liam de outra forma. Não é minha culpa que ele era esquizofrênico e realmente achava que nós tínhamos um caso!"

"Esquizofrênico? Liam _roubou _o dinheiro dos Malfoy, Gina! Você não acha que esse é um motivo plausível o suficiente para que Malfoy tivesse ódio dele para a vida toda?"

Ok, tinha se policiado para não dizer Draco. O que Gina dissera tinha uma pontinha de verdade, querendo ou não. Rony não devia estar satisfeito com ela escondendo seus porta-retratos por aí, ou pensando em Malfoy, sonhando com ele, chamando-o pelo nome ou qualquer coisa que os tornasse um pouco mais íntimos. Tinha que colocar na cabeça que Malfoy era apenas um paciente, como qualquer outro, e não merecia mais ou menos atenção que eles. Mesmo que fosse conhecido, e atraente. _Muito _atraente.

"Pode até ser, Mione, mas não é motivo plausível para matá-lo, ou matar Rony, ou qualquer outro que ele matou. Se odiar fosse desculpa para assassinar alguém, eu já teria lançado uns oito Avada Kedavra por aí"

"Gina, nem todo mundo é tão maniqueísta quanto você. As pessoas acreditam que matar não é maldade, é apenas uma forma de se livrar dos problemas. Ou um trabalho, como Malfoy costuma dizer"

"E você acha que uma pessoa assim merece ser solta, Hermione? Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Algumas pessoas têm concerto, Gina. E eu realmente acho que Malfoy está entre elas"

Foi a vez de Gina respirar fundo, dando-se por vencida. A cunhada era irritante às vezes, mas tinha bom coração. Não condenaria ninguém à prisão perpétua, se estivesse a seu alcance, independentemente do crime. Aquele podia ser um pedido simples em termos profissionais, mas envolvia coisas muito pessoais. Era de se esperar que ela relutasse em atendê-lo.

"Não importa o que você achar sobre Liam, isso não vai tirar Malfoy da cadeia de repente?"

"Com certeza, não. Ele permanece em Azkaban até que eu tenha _certeza _de tudo, e detalhes sobre a morte de Rony, o que é mais importante"

"E não importa o que você encontrar, você não vai..." – ela parou de falar, olhando rapidamente para baixo, um tom rosado cobrindo as sardas em suas bochechas. Tanto ela quanto Hermione sabiam que, esquizofrênicas ou não, haveria muitas notícias sobre ela e Liam publicadas por aí.

"Não, não vou. Prometo"

—**X—**

_Clutching your pillow  
and writhing in a naked sweat,  
hoping somebody someday  
will do you like I did_

—**X—**

Já estava virando palhaçada.

Toda vez que acontecesse alguma coisa, ela faltaria na sessão seguinte? Era no mínimo ridículo. Granger era uma profissional, devia saber que, não importava o que acontecesse, estava sendo paga para tratá-lo, e precisava fazer isso.

Ele soltou a fumaça, vendo a mesma se dissolver no vento frio e salgado que vinha do Mar do Norte. Um risinho inconformado saiu pelo nariz, logo depois. Odiava quando se sentia vulnerável desse jeito. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham o poder de deixá-lo assim. Sua mãe, quando o abraçava tão forte que era impossível manter-se indiferente, e Parkinson, quando resolvia dar demonstrações de afeto pós-sexo.

E, agora, Granger, quando resolvia não ir trabalhar.

O céu estava tão branco que machucava os olhos. As sobrancelhas se mantinham franzidas desde que deitara na pedra e começara a fumar. Ficaria com uma bela ruga entre elas, mas não se importava¹. Gostava de perceber como Azkaban deixava as pessoas impossibilitadas.

Afinal, os prisioneiros tinham acesso livre a todos os penhascos que rodeavam a prisão. Mas nenhum deles seria capaz de pular e tentar fugir. Porque mesmo que o infeliz sobrevivesse às pedras pontiagudas, as ondas o arrastariam e ele morreria ferido e afogado. Para completar, os feitiços de proteção poderiam lançá-lo para longe ou sugá-lo para o fundo do mar. E nem ele, nem ninguém ali, era corajoso o suficiente para se entregar a uma morte tão dolorosa.

Dor é a sensação mais linda que existe, desde que não seja você quem está sentindo. Foi isso que Lúcio lhe disse quando lhe ensinou a aplicar a maldição Cruciatus.

Talvez por isso Granger fosse tão interessante, mesmo sendo a pessoa mais sem graça do mundo. Tudo nela doía. Cada fibra de seu ser. Doía porque ela nunca mais seria feliz, e tinha consciência disso. Doía porque ela se sentia cada vez mais culpada. Porque ela tinha gostado de seu toque, de sua língua, de sua voz. Doía porque ela sabia que não escaparia das mãos dele, se ele realmente tentasse.

Draco sorriu de leve, antes de tragar mais uma vez. Será que tentaria? Será que teria coragem de sentir prazer com os lábios de uma sangue-ruim? Ele soltou a fumaça novamente, fechando os olhos pela primeira vez desde que deitara ali. Sabia que o gosto da boca dela seria doce e quente como a nicotina, algo viciante, uma força misteriosa que agiria sobre seu organismo e faria ele pedir por mais, sempre.

Mesmo absorto em seus pensamentos, ele conseguiu ouvir passos se aproximando. Apagou o cigarro e escondeu-o no bolso das vestes, rapidamente, sem ao menos abrir os olhos. Alguém lhe fez sombra sobre o rosto.

Ele imaginou que seria no mínimo desconcertante se abrisse os olhos e desse de cara com Granger. Preparou-se mentalmente para isso. Mas quando abriu os olhos, era Sean que o encarava.

Soltou outro risinho pelo nariz, sentando-se preguiçosamente. Sean chutou-o no quadril, de leve. Apenas ergueu os olhos para ele.

"Que é?"

"Estamos armando um time de quadribol, você quer vir?"

Draco se espreguiçou. A que ponto aqueles caras tinham chegado?

"Como vocês vão jogar quadribol sem vassouras? E as bolas, vão usar as suas?"

Sean riu. Draco achava a coisa mais ridícula do mundo quando as pessoas riam de insultos, não porque estavam sendo irônicas, mas sim porque realmente acharam engraçado. Aquele comportamento o lembrava de Crabbe e Goyle.

"Estávamos pensando em pedir a Marris. Ele é bonzinho, abriria uma exceção. Afinal, todos nós estamos nos comportando muito bem, não é mesmo? Vamos às sessões de análise, comemos toda a comida, quem precisa de remédios toma..."

"E Marris virou Dumbledore, por acaso? Isso é um presídio, Mallory, não uma colônia de férias"

Sean pareceu não ouvir nenhuma palavra que Draco disse. Apenas sentou ao lado do colega, observando o mar cinzento que se estendia por sua frente, até que o continente fizesse sombra.

"Eles abrem várias exceções, Malfoy. Azkaban não é mais a mesma dos tempos do seu pai. Fiquei sabendo que eles liberam alguns para passar os feriados em casa, sabia? Por bom comportamento. Têm uns três ou quatro que foram para casa no dia das mães. Estão dizendo que vão liberar uns dez para o natal"

"É mesmo?", Draco apoiou um dos braços no joelho dobrado. Não via relevância alguma no que Sean estava dizendo. Na verdade, pouco importava sair ou ficar, no natal ou em qualquer outro dia. Com quem passaria? Parkinson? Deveria estar casada com um velho rico e ciumento. Não tinha mais família viva, pelo menos, não que soubesse. Não tinha aonde ficar se saísse de Azkaban.

Isso o incomodou um pouco. Porque queria tanto conquistar Granger e sair de Azkaban, se não tinha para onde ir depois?

"É sim. Metade é Marris quem escolhe, a outra metade, é aquela gostosa da Dra. Granger –" Draco travou. Virou a cabeça tão rápido para olhar Sean que o pescoço acabou por estalar, e ele sentiu uma dor fina subir pela musculatura "- aposto que se jogarmos um charminho nela, ela acaba liberando a gente"

De todas as possibilidades, socar Sean foi a que mais atraiu Draco. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que não era bem assim – não adiantava nada começar uma briga sem motivo, porque o filho da puta tinha reparado que Hermione era gostosa.

_Hermione?_ Hum.

Apenas limpou a garganta, sem encontrar nenhuma reação que parecesse mais indiferente. Como se estivesse em uma das missões comensais nos intermináveis túneis do metrô de Londres, tentando sitiar a cidade, ele só tinha uma coisa em mente: precisava encontrar várias saídas, caso algo desse errado.

"E eles simplesmente nos liberam? Não somos perseguidos, ou rastreados, ou qualquer coisa do gênero?"

Sean parecia um rato no túnel do metrô, no momento. Simplesmente calmo, continuando sua vida, roendo suas migalhas, sem ter consciência de que algo muito maior estava acontecendo. Sem ter consciência de toda raiva que Draco estava contendo naquele instante.

"Não, é claro que somos rastreados. Somos obrigados a tomar uma poção inibidora de poderes mágicos antes de sair, e mais uma série de poções que nos localizam. E eles só liberam gente que não poderia fazer maldade sem mágica. Por isso acho que estamos na lista, irmão"

Irmão.

Às vezes Draco se irritava com o barulho dos ratos e lançava feitiços mortais à toa.

—**X—**

_When it gets cold outside  
and you got nobody to love  
you'll understand what I mean when I say  
"There's no way we're gonna give up"  
And like a little girl cries in the face  
of the monster who lives in here dreams  
"Is there anyone out there  
Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"  
_

—**X—**

Ela percebeu que ele ficou surpreso quando entrou na sala e encontrou-a sentada na cadeira que normalmente era dele, como se ela fosse a paciente, hoje.

Na realidade, tinha evitado ao máximo que esse dia chegasse. Mas após a última reunião com Marris, não podia mais fingir que estava levando: ele exigia um novo teste de faculdade mental. E que dessa vez, o paciente estivesse dormindo, para que suas reações inconscientes fossem anotadas.

Preferia ficar questionando sobre Houston, preferia lhe contar aonde estava Parkinson, preferia qualquer coisa a Malfoy deitado em um divã.

"Bom dia, Malfoy" – cumprimentou-o como de costume, a prancheta apoiada nas pernas cruzadas, o pergaminho limpo. Sobre a mesa, o vidrinho da poção do sono. A varinha estava entre a barra da saia e a pele, embaixo da blusa, em suas costas. Evitaria tirá-la antes que Malfoy adormecesse.

Talvez estivesse esperando alguma reação diferente – e não sabia em que consistia tal diferença. Um beijo no rosto? Um toque? – mas Malfoy respondeu como sempre "Granger", e um aceno de cabeça.

Não olhou para ele. Apenas ouvir sua voz séria e grave era como descer dois degraus de uma vez só – erguer os olhos seria rolar na escada inteira. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo que se soltava do coque para trás da orelha, umedecendo os lábios repentinamente secos. Sentiu uma pele soltando no lábio inferior, e puxou-a com os dentes, machucando um pouco a boca.

"Preciso que você se deite", indicou o divã com a cabeça. O que havia de anormal em um psiquiatra pedir para que seu paciente deitasse? Nada, não é mesmo? Malfoy saberia que este era apenas um procedimento normal.

Mexeu um pouco o pescoço, esperando que ele – agindo como a criança mimada que sempre fora, acostumado a ter respostas prontas a qualquer tipo de pergunta – lançasse o temido 'por quê?'

Mas ele não falou nada. Simplesmente sentou-se no divã de couro ao lado da cadeira onde ela estava. Hermione viu seus sapatos gastos, e finalmente ergueu os olhos, por suas pernas cobertas pela calça azul marinho, as mãos juntas de antebraços apoiados nos joelhos, as mangas do suéter preto arregaçadas, a marca negra contrastando com sua pele clara.

Respirou fundo ao notar seu pescoço, seu maxilar, os lábios pálidos e o nariz bem feito. O cabelo estava seco, caindo por sua testa, bagunçado, quase uma extensão de sua pele. Malfoy era todo cor de pérola, de champagne, de alguma coisa valiosa desse tipo.

Evitou seus olhos. É claro que evitou.

"Preciso mesmo deitar?", ele perguntou. Para Hermione, tinham ficado minutos em silêncio. Tempo o suficiente para que ela analisasse toda sua figura. Mas talvez apenas segundos tivessem se passado até ouvir sua voz outra vez.

"Sim, por favor. É uma fase do tratamento", disse. Imediatamente, ouviu ele respirar, viu seu peito subir e descer longamente, antes que se inclinasse no divã, apoiando as pernas no estofado. Era alto demais, não cabendo por inteiro. Seus tornozelos ficavam suspensos no ar.

Hermione sentia alguma coisa em sua garganta, algo que latejava, pulsava, uma espécie de angústia ansiosa. Estaria esperando que ele fizesse algum comentário sobre o que tinha acontecido da outra vez? _Qualquer _comentário? Que apenas parasse de agir como se fosse um paciente normal, que faz o que a médica pede?

'_Bom... Talvez aquilo o tenha colocado no lugar dele'_, pensou. Era algo meu óbvio, não era? Malfoy não acharia normal falar aquelas coisas para uma 'sangue-ruim', como a rotulara durante a vida inteira. Ele abominava pessoas como ela. Não poderia simplesmente desejá-la.

"O que você vai fazer?", ele perguntou, olhando para cima. O cenho franzido. Se continuasse assim, acabaria com uma bela ruga entre as sobrancelhas¹. Quase sorriu com esse pensamento, balançando a cabeça para afastá-lo. Pegou o vidro da poção sobre a mesa, abrindo-o. Não tinha cheiro algum. Apenas uma coloração azulada.

"Você lembra daquele teste que fizemos no começo? Aquele em que eu te mostrei algumas imagens?"

Malfoy fitava o teto, piscando algumas vezes. Olhar para seus olhos assim, de perfil, não era tão difícil. Mal podia vê-los, quanto mais ser arrastada por eles. Seu cabelo fazia uma espécie de topete despenteado, e sua barba pontuava seu rosto de loiro.

"Quando você enfiou uma cabeça decepada no meio de fotos de cachorrinhos?", ele disse. Hermione sentiu os lábios esticarem em uma espécie de sorriso leve, mas voltou a ficar séria, quando percebeu que ele não tinha sorrido também "Lembro"

"É a mesma coisa. Beba isto", ela arrastou a cadeira para mais perto do divã. Aproximou o vidro da poção dos lábios dele, sentindo o coração disparar um pouco. Por que simplesmente não lhe dera a mesma em mãos? Draco fez uma careta estranha para a boca do vidro "É só uma poção do sono"

Gina tinha razão. Estava indo longe demais.

Ele entreabriu os lábios convencido, deixando que ela virasse o vidrinho, fazendo o líquido escorregar dentro deles e encharcar sua língua. A poção do sono tinha um gosto estranho, quase entorpecente. Ficaria sem sentir a língua por alguns segundos, até adormecer. Hermione sabia muito bem, pois tomara aquela poção muitas vezes, nas primeiras semanas após a morte de Rony.

Malfoy permaneceu com os olhos fechados após tomar toda a poção, e respirou fundo. As mãos estavam cruzadas sobre o abdômen, e suas feições ainda estavam contraídas, um pouco tensas, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Assim que relaxaram – apenas alguns segundos depois – Hermione sabia que ele dormira. Deixou a prancheta na mesa, erguendo a blusa na parte de trás para tirar sua varinha.

Ele não lembraria de nada – talvez apenas em forma de pesadelos – e o único vestígio que o feitiço deixaria em sua mente seria uma dor de cabeça nas primeiras horas após acordar. Nada que ele não pudesse agüentar. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele, aproximando a ponta da varinha de sua têmpora.

Estava prestes a murmurar o feitiço que abriria sua mente para que as imagens fossem inseridas quando ele acordou – ou pelo menos, foi o que a mente sem criatividade de Hermione concluiu no momento. Acordou, abrindo os olhos prateados, erguendo a mão direita e apertando o pescoço dela, de repente.

Hermione automaticamente abriu a boca, tentando capturar um pouco de ar. A mão dele apertava a carne de seu pescoço com força, pressionando tanto sua jugular que ela tinha impressão de que a mesma estouraria a qualquer momento.

"O que ia fazer, hum, Granger?"

Ele perguntou. Hermione engasgou quando tentou falar, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. Ele apertou seu pescoço com mais força ainda. Segurou nos pulsos dele, largando a varinha, tentando afastá-lo. Merlin, aquilo doía como os infernos.

Malfoy baixou os olhos, pegando a varinha que tinha caído sobre seu abdômen. Soltou-a, pressionando a ponta da varinha na mesma veia pulsante sob sua pele. Ela tossiu, apoiando-se no corpo dele para não cair. Ele a segurou pela cintura com a mão livre, sentando um pouco com o corpo para dar espaço para que ela sentasse no divã. Enfiou ainda mais a ponta da varinha em sua pele.

"Como –" ela tossiu antes de conseguir completar a frase. Abriu os olhos castanhos, observando-o por baixo dos cílios superiores "Como você está acordado?"

Sentia o coração bater rápido e a respiração acelerar. Não lhe agradava saber que Malfoy estava completamente no controle, agora. Que poderia simplesmente dizer um encantamento e paralisá-la, machucá-la, ou até mesmo matá-la.

"Você não sabe tudo, não é mesmo, sua sangue-ruim prepotente?", ele perguntou, o sorrisinho atingindo seus lábios. A mão dele estava fria e englobou toda a lateral de seu rosto. Hermione sentia que a varinha ia deixar uma marca redonda em sua pele, se ele continuasse pressionando com tanta força assim. Abriu a boca para falar, mas ele não deixou "Algumas pessoas são imunes a certas poções, minha querida. Tenho certeza que Snape disse isso, ainda em nosso primeiro ano"

Ela tentou afastar o braço dele que empunhava a varinha, mas ele soltou seu rosto e segurou-a pelos pulsos com a mão livre. Seus dois pulsos cabiam na mão esquerda dele. Tentou se mexer, mas ele segurava com força. Maldito, ia deixá-la toda marcada, se continuasse assim.

"Eu ia enfiar as imagens do teste na sua mente", ela disse, entoando uma voz ríspida e superior. Malfoy aproximou mais o rosto, os olhos de metal presos em seus lábios. Tentou soltar os pulsos mais uma vez, mas ele mantinha a força. "Me mate por causa disso então, vamos lá. Me mate, Avada Kedavra, é fácil, não é? Você já fez outras vezes, faça de novo!"

Ela olhou para baixo, observando seus pulsos marcados pelos dedos dele, que ainda a seguravam com força. Suas mãos estavam um pouco esbranquiçadas, e ela sentia os dedos formigarem. Malfoy não aceitava bem verbos no imperativo.

Voltou a olhá-lo, percebendo o sorriso no canto de seus lábios finos. A própria jugular pulsava violentamente, tentando decidir se o que estava sentindo era repulsa ou algum contorno torto do desejo.

Ele ergueu os olhos, encarando-a. Hermione sentiu a ponta da varinha deslizar por seu pescoço, para baixo, de leve, apenas roçando sua pele. Soltou o ar pelos lábios entreabertos, quando ele aproximou os dele, os olhos meio fora de foco na direção dos seus.

"É fácil. É bem fácil", ele disse baixinho. O cheiro de seu hálito era quase insuportável de tão bom. Era como nos sonhos, quando ela acordava com aquela essência metálica impregnando suas narinas, o cheiro mentolado de formol, cigarros e pasta de dentes. A ponta da varinha entrou pelo vão de sua camisa branca, entre a parte exposta de seu colo no decote, roçando o meio de seus seios. Mal percebeu quando Malfoy soltou suas mãos e também o primeiro dos botões de sua camisa "Mas eu não te faria este favor, Granger"

O coração de Hermione disparou quando ela finalmente percebeu que os três primeiros botões de sua blusa estavam abertos, e que os dedos dele se encaminhavam para o quarto. O sutiã branco estava quase completamente exposto, àquela altura. O peito subiu e desceu rapidamente, enquanto ela tentava captar o máximo de ar que conseguia. Se ao menos o ar não tivesse o cheiro dele...

"Que favor?", perguntou com a voz engrolada, alguns segundos depois. Quinto botão, sexto... Mais um e ele veria seu umbigo… Precisava parar com aquilo, precisava mandar agora que ele parasse com aquilo. A ponta da varinha fez o contorno de seu umbigo. Os olhos dele estavam presos em cada centímetro de pele que aparecia sob a roupa. Inclinou o corpo para frente, sobre o dela, até que ela sentisse as costas baterem no assento do divã.

A barriga de Hermione tremeu violentamente quando Malfoy aproximou seus lábios frios dali e roçou-os, perto da linha da saia. A mente dela trabalhava com uma intensidade absurda, de forma que ela não conseguia separar os pensamentos, e nada mais era coerente. Ele largou a varinha, levando ambas as mãos às suas coxas, pressionando-as com os dedos.

"Te matar", ele sussurrou, subindo os lábios por sua barriga, até atingir o centro de seus seios. Hermione sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem involuntariamente, duas bolinhas proeminentes sob o tecido elástico do sutiã "Você adoraria, não? Morrer agora mesmo?"

Ele subiu uma das mãos por seu tronco, atingindo seu seio direito. Hermione sentiu a boca secar, e pedisse a Deus que Ele calasse seus pensamentos naquele momento, não pôde evitar imaginar que aquele era o último e o primeiro momento em que gostaria de morrer.

Malfoy abaixou a parte do sutiã que cobria seu seio, revelando seu mamilo rígido. Sorriu de leve, erguendo os olhos para ela. Mas Hermione não viu isso, pois acabara de fechar os próprios olhos. Um arrepio subiu forte por sua espinha dorsal quando ele englobou o mamilo nos lábios, deixando a língua quente passear por aquele pedacinho de pele sensível.

Entreabriu os lábios, soltando a respiração descontrolada, mas se recusou a abrir os olhos. Não queria ver que estava deixando ele fazer aquilo. Não queria ver que estava gostando do que ele fazia.

Os dentes de Malfoy roçaram a ponta de seu mamilo devagar, mordendo-o de leve, até que ficasse mais sensível. Assim que o fez, sugou-o com força, como uma criança desesperada, agarrada ao peito da mãe. Hermione sentiu um gemido inevitável sair do fundo de sua garganta.

Sentiu os olhos lacrimarem por baixo das pálpebras. Tentou desesperadamente focalizar a face de Rony em sua mente, para que ele lhe desse alguma prudência e assim, ela mandasse ele parar. Mas não conseguia. Simplesmente esquecera como seu noivo era, e só conseguia pensar na sensação da boca de Malfoy em seu seio, das mãos dele, grandes, secas e macias, acariciando suas coxas debaixo da saia, procurando a lateral de sua calcinha.

"Vem aqui", ele disse de repente, segurando-a na parte de trás das coxas, colocando-a no colo. Hermione abriu os olhos e percebeu o rosto dele próximo ao dela, enquanto ele se erguia, sentando-a na mesa logo depois. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, enfiando as unhas no tecido grosso de seu suéter. Provavelmente, as lágrimas estavam grudadas em seus cílios. Ele com certeza poderia percebê-las assim, tão de perto.

Ele encaixou as mãos nas laterais de sua calcinha, puxando-a para baixo, fazendo-a deslizar por suas coxas e pernas até cair no chão. Hermione observou a própria roupa de baixo jogada como um bolinho de pano branco entre os pés dele. Levantou os olhos castanhos, encarando-o, e milhares de possibilidades vieram à sua mente, mas todas foram embora quando ele venceu a distância entre os rostos e a beijou. Na boca.

Os lábios dele estavam secos. Os olhos dela permaneceram abertos por alguns segundos, encarando o as pálpebras fechadas em sua frente, do homem que matara o amor da sua vida, o homem que estava beijando sua boca neste exato momento. A boca que ela prometera que não seria de mais nenhum homem, e que estava sendo justamente _dele._

Manteve os lábios paralisados o quanto pôde, apenas sentindo a textura dos lábios dele, que prendiam seu lábio inferior, sugando-o. Sentiu nesse mesmo lábio a ponta da língua dele toca-la quente e úmida. Os olhos só fecharam quando a mão dele atingiu sua virilha, e o dedo médio tocou-a no clitóris, fazendo movimentos leves e circulares.

Voltou a gemer baixinho, desta vez dentro da boca dele, fechando os olhos. Ainda sentiu seu sorriso malicioso quando ele entreabriu os lábios e escorregou a língua para dentro de sua boca, encontrando a dela, beijando-a com o desespero certo de quem não faz isso há muito tempo.

Hermione segurou-o pela nuca no intuito de afastá-lo – mas isso fora apenas um lapso, já que não estava mais trabalhando com sua mente, e sim em função do próprio corpo. Enterrou as unhas em sua pele por ali e acabou pressionando sua cabeça para mais perto, a língua indo mais fundo na boca dele, enquanto ele a tocava cada vez mais forte, deixando toda a região úmida.

Malfoy procurou a mão dela, encaminhando-a na direção de sua calça. Hermione sentiu contra a palma o pênis dele rígido sob o tecido, pressionando-o de leve. Ele parou de beijá-la para soltar o ar pela boca, os olhos semi-cerrados, apenas vestígios da íris cinzenta aparecendo por baixo dos cílios.

Abriu o zíper da calça dele num impulso, abaixando sua cueca rapidamente, segurando o membro na mão direita, sentindo-o latejar um pouco. Malfoy entreabriu suas pernas, inclinando o corpo para frente, até que ela sentisse as costas baterem na madeira da mesa. Hermione revirou os olhos quando ele roçou a glande na entrada de sua vagina, uma das mãos apoiadas em seu peito.

Malfoy parou por um instante, beijando-a na boca rapidamente, deslizando a língua por seu lábio inferior.

"Você quer que eu pare?", perguntou baixinho, a voz masculina, a pele cheirando a testosterona. Hermione ergueu uma das coxas, dando mais espaço para ele. "Eu paro, mas você tem que pedir"

Hermione sentiu a respiração acelerar. O seu lado consciente tomando espaço outra vez, quase lutando com as ondas de calor que subiam por seu corpo. Se ficasse calada por muito tempo, ele faria o que queria fazer. E o que _ela _queria que ele fizesse. Fazia três anos que não ficava com um homem daquele jeito, que não era tocada daquela maneira. Era óbvio que estava excitada com a situação, quem não ficaria?

Ela queria. Mas Deus, se ela fizesse sexo com ele, se ela deixasse que ele entrasse em seu corpo... Como poderia viver? Como poderia se olhar no espelho, como poderia continuar, mergulhada na culpa de que traíra o único homem que amara, o único que realmente a amara também? Respirou fundo, sem saber o que responder.

Malfoy sorriu com o canto da boca, e se afastou. Hermione apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, erguendo o tronco, observando, atordoada, ele arrumar a cueca e a calça, dando um jeito para que o volume não ficasse aparente. Ele foi até ela, fechando-lhe os joelhos, e novamente inclinando o corpo sobre o dela.

Hermione sentiu-o buscar sua boca, e retribuiu o beijo. Alguma coisa estranha correndo por suas veias junto com o sangue quente, dançando em sua boca junto com a língua dele. Uma das mãos dele se apoiou em seu quadril, enquanto a outra segurou em seu rosto com força, de modo que sua boca acabou por formar um bico involuntário.

"Você está me devendo, Granger", ele falou de perto, mordiscando seu lábio inferior "E pode acreditar que eu vou cobrar"

—**X—**

_Does it kill?  
Does it burn?  
Is it painful to learn  
that is me who has all of control?_

_Does it rip?  
Does it string  
when you feel what I bring  
and you wish that you had me  
to hold?_

—**X—**

_Continua._

**

* * *

**

**Música: **Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5 (Parte III). Tradução:

_Como você ousa dizer que meu comportamento é inaceitável?  
Tão condescendente, desnecessariamente crítica  
Eu tenho tendência a ficar muito corporal  
Então, tome cuidado, porque se eu o fizer, você precisará de um milagre._

_Você me enlouquece e me faz perguntar por que ainda estou aqui  
__A visão dupla que eu via está finalmente clara  
__Você quer ficar, mas sabe muito bem que eu quero que você vá  
__Você não merece nem pisar no chão em que eu estou andando_

_Quando ficar frio lá fora e você não tiver ninguém para amar  
__Vai entender o que eu quis dizer com "não vamos desistir de maneira alguma"  
__E como uma garotinha que chora em frente ao monstro que vive em seus sonhos  
_"_Tem alguém aí fora? Porque está ficando cada vez mais difícil de respirar"_

_As coisas que você faz estão embaralhando a minha mente  
__Eu deveria saber que você nunca vai me escutar  
__Agarrando seu travesseiro e padecendo em um suor frio  
__Esperando que alguém, algum dia, vá fazer o que eu fiz com você_

_Mata?  
__Queima?  
É doloroso saber  
__Que sou eu que tenho o controle?  
__Excita?  
__Dói  
__Quando você sente o que eu trago  
__E deseja que pudesse me abraçar?_

¹os pensamentos deles se repetiram, eu sei haha. Foi proposital.

**Nota: **Acho que eu não tenho muitos comentários :P Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo, principalmente devido à última parte, porque ela tinha que ser especial. E me desculpem por acabar justamente nela xD. Sei que vocês querem me bater agora haha, mas espero compensá-los nos próximos capítulos. Passei essa semana planejando direitinho a fanfic, e espero continuar no ritmo de um capítulo por semana!

Estou pensando em procurar um beta-reader. Quem quiser se prontificar, estou aceitando sugestões xD.

Acho que o que fica desse capítulo é basicamente duas perguntas: Liam/Gina? E será que Hermione ia pedir que Draco parasse, se ele não tivesse feito primeiro? Huum.

**Reviewers lindos:**

_Nina – _se você não gostou que eu terminei o último capítulo naquele ponto, acho que você está querendo me matar agora! xD Obrigada por estar acompanhando! E aah, eu ainda não escutei nenhuma música do CD novo deles, alguma sugestão?

_Ju – _eu sei que você gosta da Pansy e eu prometo que não vou te desapontar em relação a ela haha. Vadia? Sim. Burra NUNCA! Acho que consegui te deixar ainda mais curiosa sobre a Gina, mas bom, essa é mesmo a intenção :P Obrigada pela review linda - Adoro você, mocinha! Vou sentir sua falta.

_Aryana – _obrigada pelos elogios:D São essas coisas que vocês falam que me deixam mais animada para escrever! Haha. E bom, o 5 veio na mesma velocidade! Vamos continuar torcendo para que eu continue tendo tempo e inspiração para isso haha! Obrigada mesmo, Aryana! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

_Morgana – _você apareceu de novo :D Que bom que meu Draco está te agradando! Eu me esforço bastante para que ele fique exatamente do jeito que eu acho que ele deve ser.. Mau e gostoso! Haha. E sobre a Gina e o Harry? Haha. Digamos que o Harry, por enquanto, parece ser o corno manso da história xD (adoro zoar os heróis... Haha) Apareça!

_Maia – _Pansy loira! Haha ela tem bons motivos para mudar a aparência, acredite em mim! E ela e a Mione vão se reencontrar, pode ficar tranqüila. Ainda quer o Draquinho né? - Será que a Gina aprontou mesmo? Ou será que o Liam era louco? Haha. Obrigada por dizer que ama a história :P Eu amo quando dizem isso haha. Até o próximo!

_Srta. Aluada – _você também apareceu :D Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que essa ceninha D/Hr tenha te agradado também! Comente sempre que puder, ok :D

_Mari – _amor:D Que linda você, lendo minha fic! Espero que continue lendo e gostando, afinal, você me ensinou muita coisa, espero que eu tenha aprendido direitinho:P Te amo Má!

790 hits! Vamos ver se chega a 1000! Haha :D

18 reviews? Tá melhorando vai. Obrigada por tudo gente!

Sem reviews, sem atualização o/


	6. O que dói

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares não me pertencem._

_**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.  
_

**HALLELUJAH**

**VI.**

**O que dói**

Seus passos ecoaram no corredor vazio. Um hospital pode ser aterrorizante à noite, quando todos os pacientes já foram dormir, quando as visitas não podem mais entrar, quando o único som é o _bip _dos aparelhos ligados às veias dos doentes. Mas Hermione não tinha muito medo disso. As coisas que aconteceram em sua vida a tornaram mais fria, imune a esse tipo de temor. Não tinha medo de quase nada.

Mostrou a credencial quando passou pela recepção. A bruxa vestida de verde, simpática, desejou boa noite. Perguntou o que ela queria fazer em St. Mungus àquela hora. A resposta foi rápida, quase ensaiada: "O filho do Sr. Marris pediu que eu trouxesse alguns papéis"

"A doutora gostaria de deixá-los comigo? O Dr. Marris não se encontra no momento", a mocinha respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto jovem. Hermione retribuiu com um sorriso muito menor. Não estava se sentindo à vontade com sorrisos nos últimos dias.

"Obrigada, mas creio que só posso deixá-los nas mãos dele. Ele fica de plantão hoje, não fica? Eu poderia esperá-lo em sua sala"

A menina ponderou. É claro que ponderou. Afinal, quem desconfiaria de Hermione Granger? A pessoa que nunca fazia nada errado? A pessoa que nunca trairia a confiança de ninguém, nem em vida, nem em morte?

"Tudo bem. Acho que a senhora sabe onde fica a sala dele, não sabe?"

"Sei sim. Obrigada", Hermione guardou a credencial na bolsa, sentindo um gosto amargo dançando por sua língua. Mas esse gosto estava lá há quase duas semanas, quando suas papilas gustativas entraram em contato com a saliva de Malfoy, e não sairia tão fácil. Por mais que ela escovasse os dentes e tomasse poções do sono que entorpeciam tal músculo.

Caminhou pelo resto do corredor vazio, subindo dois lances de escada. Se realmente fosse falar com o pai de Marris, aguardaria no primeiro andar. Mas seus interesses estavam bem acima, no quarto andar. Mais dois lances. Era onde ficava o necrotério do hospital.

O responsável por aquela seção era o Dr. Cormac McLaggen. Tinha beijado o mesmo na adolescência, quando o convidou para uma festa de natal do Clube do Slug, mais para fazer ciúme em Rony do que qualquer outra coisa. Cormac era chato e inconseqüente e, sempre que o via – e o vira muitas vezes enquanto estudavam medicina juntos – ele tentava retomar o antigo casinho, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas sua competência não estava em discussão: como legista do St. Paul – o maior hospital bruxo escocês – seu trabalho incomparável descobrindo a Causa Mortis durante a Guerra tinha sido mundialmente reconhecido. Fora transferido para o St. Mungus assim que o mesmo foi reaberto. Mesmo sendo da sua idade era um dos médicos mais conceituados do mundo bruxo.

Quando bateu na porta indicada pela placa com seu nome – lustrosa e dourada, diferente daquela em Azkaban, que Rony lhe dera – esperou que ele fosse demorar para atender, naquela preguiça que vem em todos aqueles que trabalham até mais tarde. Mas não. Ele abriu a porta rapidamente, como se já estivesse com a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu as batidas.

E se Hermione não estava à vontade com sorrisos, risinhos irônicos tiravam sua calma. Francamente.

"A princesinha desceu de seu castelo e veio se reunir com os mortais?", Cormac perguntou, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Era engraçado, mas desde que vira Malfoy sorrindo assim, Hermione tinha a impressão de que todos no mundo que também sorriam assim estavam tentando imitá-lo. Aprendizes que nunca superariam seu mestre.

E, exatamente por causa de pensamentos como esse, Hermione não estava com paciência para ironias.

"Se o castelo é Azkaban, acho que sua pergunta infeliz já tem resposta", ela disse, passando pelo corpo dele e invadindo seu consultório. Cormac riu, fechando a porta. Hermione cruzou os braços, encostando os quadris na mesa. O colega reclinou-se contra a porta fechada, ficando na sua frente, os braços também cruzados, "Preciso de um favor"

"Sexo?", ele riu. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação. Cormac não podia ser sério uma vez na vida, não é mesmo? Nem se sua saúde dependesse disso. "Sexo, definitivamente", ele deu outro sorrisinho com o canto do lábio quando percebeu a expressão na face da moça em sua frente "Mas além disso...?"

Hermione respirou fundo, enrolando os cabelos ao lado do pescoço "Preciso dos relatórios de autópsia de duas pessoas. Eles vão me ajudar a tratar um paciente", desviou o olhar. Não conseguia mais pensar em Malfoy apenas como um paciente, mas tinha que fazer aquilo. Por Deus, não podia pensar nele como outra coisa.

O legista ficou mais sério, desencostando-se da porta. Caminhou até ela, dando a volta na mesa, parando ao lado do arquivo em que guardava todos os relatórios. Hermione sentiu os olhos dele presos em sua nuca e, quando se virou, encontrou-os com os dela. Cormac franzira o cenho. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era ilegal.

"Que relatórios, Hermione?"

Ela apoiou uma das mãos na mesa. Foi uma questão de segundos para que as unhas começassem a tamborilar no tampo de madeira.

"Liam Houston e...", ela soltou o ar pela boca, fechando os olhos rapidamente "Rony".

Mal tinha coragem de pronunciar o nome de Rony. Como se ele não merecesse mais sair da boca suja que beijara aquele maldito. As sílabas de seu nome não podiam se misturar à saliva em sua língua – que guardava o gosto _dele_ – a sua imagem não podia se formar em uma mente tão impura. E sua voz, que gemera de prazer aos toques _dele_, não podia mais entoar um nome tão sagrado. Não poderia rezar nunca mais; não poderia dizer o nome de Rony firmemente nunca mais.

Cormac falou antes que o silêncio se tornasse pesado demais.

"Você livraria Malfoy, dependendo do que encontrasse nesses relatórios?", ele perguntou, ainda sério. Hermione gostaria que ele brincasse naquele momento. Alguma mão invisível estava esmagando seu coração.

"Quero ter certeza que ele vai apodrecer em Azkaban", ela disse. Talvez tenha sido uma mentira, mas sua consciência afrouxou a tal mão, fazendo os batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Seu lado racional tinha certeza – embora estivesse suprimido nos últimos dias – que ela estava fazendo tudo isso para que Malfoy definhasse na prisão. Mas com certeza, sua voz não mostrou tanta firmeza quanto imaginou que mostraria.

O médico abriu o arquivo, procurando as pastas que continham os relatórios que ela pedira. Colocou ambas em cima da mesa a seu alcance, uma em cima da outra. Hermione observou o nome na pasta de cima. _R. B. Weasley_. Fechou os olhos rapidamente.

"Hermione. Essas pastas têm todas as informações da morte deles, descrições detalhadas... e fotos. Você tem certeza que quer a pasta de Rony? Por mais profissional que você seja, eu não acho que..."

Ela esticou o braço e pegou ambas as pastas, apertando-as contra o peito.

"Obrigada, Cormac. Fico te devendo o sexo", disse, saindo logo dali.

—**X—**

"O que eu tenho nas mãos?"

"Dedos"

"Não, sua mala. O que eu tenho nas mãos?"

Ela ergueu os olhos cansados do pergaminho. Pela manhã, no St. Paul, ajudara a atender as dezenas de pessoas feridas que chegavam de minuto a minuto, a maioria delas proveniente da Inglaterra. Sua especialização não permitia que operasse ninguém; mas muitos que eram torturados pelos comensais não tinham dores físicas, e sim mentais. Pessoas atordoadas por estar há muito tempo sob o domínio da maldição Imperius, outras que enlouqueciam de dor em razão da Cruciatus. Famílias desesperadas. Mães que perdiam o bom senso dado o desaparecimento de seus filhos. Já na parte da tarde o novo emprego – tratar as crises psicológicas dos aurores no QG – estava exigindo muito. Saía da base improvisada do Ministério da Magia em Glasgow mais ou menos sete da noite. Quando chegava em casa precisava preparar relatórios. Nem sempre tinham comida suficiente para que preparasse também o jantar.

Rony era um ponto luminoso no céu, disso ela tinha certeza. Mesmo trabalhando o dia inteiro – chegando apenas às onze horas da noite em casa – ele conseguia manter o sorriso aberto e os olhos vivos. A cor de seus cabelos era como uma injeção de ânimo em qualquer pessoa. Observou ambas as mãos do namorado nas costas, escondidas. Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo os olhos arderem um pouco. Estava com fome, sono e, sinceramente, sem nenhuma vontade de brincar de adivinhar.

"Ronald, _não_", ela disse, coçando rapidamente o olho esquerdo. Rony já estava acostumado com seu tom mandão. Devia até mesmo gostar um pouco dele ou, então, não agüentaria ficar ao seu lado todos os dias.

Ele apenas deu uma risadinha "Nenhuma tentativa?", esticou uma das mãos, deixando a outra ainda atrás do corpo. Passou a mão pela bochecha dela, e logo mostrou que a mão tinha saído meio preta. Hermione olhou para os próprios dedos, e percebeu que estavam todos sujos de tinta.

"Não, amor. Sério.", tentou usar um tom mais carinhoso. Ele puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado e, assim que o fez, mostrou a outra mão também. Um embrulho retangular, comprido e fino. O papel de presente era azul, com estrelinhas que piscavam esporadicamente. Observou o presente na mão dele, e franziu as sobrancelhas "O que é isso?"

Ele sorriu se utilizando daquela constante expressão de admiração que ele parecia guardar apenas para ela. Aproximou o rosto rapidamente, roubando um beijo de seus lábios, e deixou o presente apoiado em suas pernas "Abra, é seu"

Hermione soltou as pontas do embrulho da fita adesiva, devagar, um pouco desconfiada. Rony não era uma pessoa acostumada a dar presentes fora de datas especiais. Será que estavam fazendo aniversário de namoro, e ela tinha esquecido? Pudera. Estava tão imersa no trabalho e na guerra que não tinha mais espaço na memória reservado para datas. Deu uma olhadinha discreta para o pergaminho em cima da mesa, espiando a data, enquanto ainda desembrulhava o presente. Estavam em setembro. Não, não esquecera de nada.

Terminou de tirar o papel. Parecia uma placa de metal – não dava para ter certeza, pois ainda havia uma folha de papel manteiga em volta da mesma. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando a retirou. Uma placa de um dourado gasto se encontrava em seus dedos. Girou-a, analisando-a, e percebeu seu nome gravado em baixo relevo. _Dra. Hermione Granger_.

Rony estava sorrindo abertamente quando ela voltou a olhá-lo. Parecia esperar ansioso por algum tipo de reação. Sabia que a placa era para ser colocada na porta do consultório do QG, seu novo emprego. Era uma das únicas portas que não tinha identificação. O coração bateu forte.

"De onde você tirou o dinheiro?", ela perguntou, observando a placa novamente, ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Rony piscou algumas vezes, um pouco confuso. Talvez estivesse esperando um 'obrigada'.

"Como assim? Do meu salário, oras"

Ela respirou fundo, cansada, fechando os olhos. Largou a placa em cima do pergaminho, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Quando olhou para o namorado novamente, ele parecia surpreso, observando-a com os lábios entreabertos.

"Do seu salário?! Rony, a não ser que você tenha recebido um aumento e não me contou, a gente _não tem_ dinheiro! Eu trabalho o dia inteiro e mal dá para comprar um prato de comida! Seus pais estão quase passando fome! Seus irmãos se matam de trabalhar para poder ajudar, Gina passa o dia todo no jornal! Todo o dinheiro que Harry nos emprestou já acabou! Temos tantas coisas para pagar, tantas dívidas! O aluguel, as contas da casa, os impostos... Você não pode ficar tirando ouro do seu salário à toa!!"

Amassou o papel de presente e o papel manteiga numa bola, um pouco nervosa. Sentia o sangue correr rápido pelas veias. Irresponsável, isso sim! Será que todas as dificuldades que passara na infância e adolescência não o ensinaram a _economizar_? Por Deus, estavam em guerra! Não podia simplesmente ficar recebendo presentes do namorado, ainda mais fora de época!

"Ei, espera um pouco, ok?", ele disse, começando a gesticular. Rony tinha mania de gesticular quando estava nervoso. Hermione sabia que as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas naquele momento, mesmo sem olhar para ele. "Qual é o problema de gastar um pouquinho com você?! A placa é de latão, Hermione! Nem foi tão cara assim e..."

"Nós estamos em guerra, Ronald!", ela vociferou, interrompendo-o. Percebeu que ele encolheu um pouco os ombros ao ouvir seu grito "EM GUERRA! Nós não temos o que comer! Tudo que tínhamos foi roubado em Gringotts! O pouco que ganhamos tem que ser totalmente destinado para as nossas necessidades!! E uma placa – de latão, de ouro, de qualquer outra merda – não é uma necessidade! Quando você vai deixar de ser burro?! Quer matar seus pais de fome?! É isso??"

Rony permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, perplexo, quando ela jogou os papéis amassados no chão, levantando-se e recolhendo os pergaminhos de cima da mesa. Fez isso com tal brutalidade que a placa acabou por cair no chão, perto dos pés dele. Hermione parou, de repente, como se tivesse sido atingida por uma descarga elétrica. Realmente, sentiu a pele arrepiar quando viu o namorado abaixar silenciosamente e pegar a placa do chão.

Ele tinha o canto dos olhos avermelhados, o que apenas acentuava o azul de sua íris.

"Ron...", ela começou, largando os pergaminhos novamente em cima da mesa, de qualquer jeito. Deu um passo em direção a ele. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas quando viu que ele deu um passo para trás.

"Eu cansei", ele disse. Suas sobrancelhas finas e alaranjadas estavam franzidas, numa expressão de seriedade que não combinava com ele. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o mesmo tremer. "Cansei disso. Todo o dinheiro que me sobrou, Hermione, desde os onze anos, eu uso para comprar um presente pra você. Porque eu quero te agradar, sabe? Porque eu acho que você vai ficar feliz ao receber! E nem sempre eu estou certo, não é verdade? Você já jogou presentes nos meus pés tantas vezes, quando nós não estávamos juntos! Porque achou que eu estava te zombando! Porque achou que eu estava fazendo isso para te irritar! Eu não sei _por que _eu achei que agora seria diferente, Hermione. Realmente não sei."

Ele desviou o olhar, engolindo a saliva. Hermione percebeu seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer na garganta ao fazer isso. Mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força, sentindo aumentar a quantidade de lágrimas em seus olhos, embaçando sua visão. Ele bateu com a placa na palma da mão esquerda, e deu um sorrisinho leve, entristecido.

"Eu vou tomar banho", ele anunciou alguns segundos depois. Talvez estivesse incomodado pelo silêncio. Passou por ela, entregando novamente a placa em suas mãos, mas não olhou para seu rosto. Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo os cílios quentes e úmidos contra a pele. A porta do quarto bateu com um estrondo.

—**X—**

Quando os comensais saquearam e destruíram a maioria das igrejas inglesas, e os fiéis – trouxas, bruxos – choravam e clamavam por piedade de seu Senhor, alguns dos bruxos que eram padres não pensaram duas vezes em aderir à marca negra, pegando uma parte dos tesouros sagrados para si. Foi quando o Lord, rindo da desgraça daqueles homens que prometeram honrar sua batina, disse algo que marcou Draco mais ainda que a tatuagem negra em seu antebraço.

'_Quando somos crianças, a Igreja, a escola, o ministério, a família, todos nos dão duas opções: podemos ser bons ou maus. O que eu digo é isto: com uma varinha enfiada em seu pescoço, não faz diferença nenhuma.'¹_

Pensou nisso quando a varinha de Finn apertou com mais força suas costelas e o guarda segurava seu braço com uma força descomunal, como se estivesse lidando com uma das prostitutas que pagava para transar.

Gerald Marris estava sério. Costumava ser um homem simpático – irritante, na realidade – mas hoje parecia não estar para brincadeiras. Tinha os braços cruzados e estava em pé atrás da própria mesa. Mapas trouxas pendurados pela sala.

"Malfoy", ele começou com um suspiro descrente, como se não acreditasse que estava punindo seu encarcerado. Draco cerrou o maxilar. Provavelmente tinham descoberto o que acontecera entre ele e Granger. Não, _pior_. Granger dissera alguma coisa. Dissera que fora assediada ou algo assim. Com certeza. Aquela vaca.

"Marris", respondeu, num tom limpo. Finn apertou ainda mais a ponta da varinha contra seus ossos, provavelmente abrindo um buraco em sua roupa. Continuou olhando para Marris. Falaria umas boas sobre a _doutora_, falaria sim. Se ela o prejudicasse...

"Preste atenção no seu tom de voz", o médico disse, ensaiando um sorrisinho. Draco continuou sério, encarando-o, sem esboçar nenhum sorriso. Nunca fora um preso exemplar, e não seria agora que começaria a ser. "Você está fumando?"

Draco desceu os olhos até a mesa do superior, observando a família sorridente no porta-retratos. Voltou a encarar Marris, tendo o cuidado de manter uma expressão irônica e indiferente "Você está comendo a sua mulher?"

Finn rosnou com raiva, e abriu a boca para falar algum feitiço. Draco esperou dor. Mas não se importava – poderia sentir muita dor agora, mas não tanto quanto a dor que Granger sentiria quando saísse dali. Marris ergueu a palma da mão, parando o guarda, que pareceu irritado com a ordem. Draco sentiu os músculos da face tensos. Não queria piedade de um idiota como Marris.

"Eu não te ofendi, Malfoy, só fiz uma pergunta. Responda-a, por favor. Você está fumando?"

"Todo mundo fuma nessa merda, Marris", Draco disse, rispidamente. Marris respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca, saindo de trás da própria mesa, indo para frente, sentando-se sobre ela com um lado do corpo, o outro pé ainda apoiado no chão. Pediu, com um gesto de mão, que Finn o soltasse. Draco sentiu a pele queimar quando a ponta da varinha do guarda deixou-o e ele se afastou, encostando-se na porta, mantendo os olhos na nuca do presidiário.

"Exatamente. Todo mundo fuma. O problema maior é que é proibido fumar... _nessa merda_, usando suas palavras. Portanto, gostaria que você me falasse quem é o provedor dos cigarros e dos isqueiros. Se fizer isso, será recompensado"

Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz. _Granger, sua vadia. _Poderia simplesmente contar a Marris que eram Sean e William quem conseguiam o material, mas corria o risco de se foder com os dois depois. Não tinha medo de apanhar – mas não queria passar o resto da vida em Azkaban apanhando. Dependia muito da recompensa. Não era a pessoa mais fiel do mundo, mesmo. Precisava valer a pena.

"Não quero um banheiro particular, Marris, muito obrigado".

Marris riu, voltando a se parecer com a pessoa simpática que sempre fora. Deu um tapinha no próprio joelho. Se saísse daquele lugar, além de matar Potter, faria questão de matar Marris ou alguém de sua família. _Questão_.

"O que pensa sobre ser liberado no Natal?", Marris disse, parando de rir, levantando uma das sobrancelhas grossas, como se soubesse que aquela era uma proposta tentadora.

"Vai liberar um psicopata como eu no Natal só para descobrir quem tem os cigarros?", Draco deu outra risadinha irônica, cruzando os dedos nas mãos algemadas, na frente do corpo. Sentiu Finn se mexer atrás dele.

"Pelos recentes relatórios da Dra. Granger, Malfoy, você é tão psicopata quanto eu"

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso. Como assim? Granger não estava relatando-o como um monstro que assassinara seu noivo? Como odiava essa mulher. Além de tudo que já acontecera, tudo que ela fizera ele passar, conseguia alterar a velocidade do sangue que corria em suas veias mesmo sem estar presente. Não podia ser verdade. Granger o odiava com toda sua alma. Se ela realmente soubesse o que passava pela cabeça dele, se realmente soubesse o que ele já tinha feito, colocaria poções em seu regime tão fortes que o lesariam e o deixariam trancado na cela falando com fadas imaginárias.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado cortar seus pulmões. Soltou as mãos que estavam cruzadas, mexendo nos dedos, fazendo-os estalar.

"Quero andar sem algemas e sem companhia por algumas semanas", ele disse, encontrando os olhos escuros do médico. Marris pareceu ponderar. Draco sabia que era uma proposta sensata. Não teria como escapar de Azkaban, nem como praticar mágica enquanto estivesse lá dentro. Se fosse machucar alguém, seria com as próprias mãos, e o risco não valia à pena "E ser liberado no natal também".

Marris continuou batendo com a mão no joelho que estava mais levantado. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto o médico pensava nas possibilidades. Finn respirava ruidosamente, como se estivesse com ódio da decisão do chefe. E provavelmente estava.

"Fechado", Marris disse, se levantando, e voltando para trás da mesa, sentou-se na própria cadeira. Draco sentiu um sorrisinho leve subir até os lábios. Um sorrisinho que poderia parecer normal, mas que tinha muitos significados. Acesso livre aos corredores significava acesso livre a Granger. "Quem é?"

Draco se sentou na cadeira que estava perto, sem perguntar. Olhou para trás, estendendo os pulsos algemados para o guarda, que ainda olhou para Marris antes de ir até lá e tirá-lo das amarras. Draco mexeu os pulsos ao se ver livre e estreitou os olhos para Marris quando o mesmo puxou um pergaminho para anotar as informações.

"Só uma coisa, Marris", ele disse, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Granger, Granger. "Como descobriu que eu estava fumando?"

Marris colocou os óculos e molhou a pena no tinteiro, escrevendo alguma coisa no topo do pergaminho "Finn encontrou fumo no seu travesseiro".

—**X—**

"Saia agora!", ele vociferou para a moça que estava sentada na cadeira que ele costumava se sentar durante as sessões. Tanto a moça quanto Granger pareciam assustadas quando ele invadiu a sala, sem algemas, sem a companhia do guarda. Granger se levantou, dando a volta na mesa, ficando na frente da mocinha.

"Você está louco?!", ela perguntou, utilizando um tom de voz um tanto comedido, como se tivesse medo que alguém escutasse um grito. Draco sorriu. Desde adolescente ela ficava especialmente bonita quando estava brava com ele. Sentiu as mãozinhas inutilmente tentarem empurrá-lo para fora da sala. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar "MALFOY!!", gritou, então, quando viu que não o tiraria dali à força.

"Saia daqui, querida", ele disse, voltando-se para a moça loira, de cabelos cacheados e cheios, que estava na cadeira. Sabia sim usar um tom educado quando necessário. Parkinson era uma daquelas mulheres que gostava de ser mal-tratada, que gostava de apanhar na cama – mas não podia ter em mente que todas as mulheres eram como ela. Infelizmente, não eram. Eram mais iludidas por uma palavra carinhosa do que por mil noites em claro.

Mulheres são seres espertos que se fazem de idiotas, porque é muito mais fácil ser idiota do que ser esperto. E, espertamente, elas encontram o caminho mais fácil.

"Não saia, não!", Granger disse, desafiando-o. A moça – que tinha uma expressão naturalmente espantada – já tinha se levantado e parado no meio do passo em direção à porta. Parecia a mais confusa de todas. "Fique aqui, Julia, esse louco que vai sair!"

"Julia, meu bem, saia", Draco disse, ainda rindo. Viu Granger virar para ele bruscamente, os lábios entreabertos, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ele estava fazendo. Sabia das inúmeras dúvidas que estavam em sua mente, naquele momento. E essas dúvidas a deixavam ainda mais deliciosa.

Julia murmurou alguma coisa e saiu antes que Granger pudesse, novamente, mandá-la ficar. Olhou para Granger, o sorriso migrando para o canto dos lábios. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que ela deu a volta nele, indo até a porta, fechando-a com um estrondo. Virou para ela, que estava vermelha.

"Você é louco, Malfoy?!! O que está fazendo aqui?!! Como veio parar aqui sozinho?!! Onde está Finn?!! Por que você está sem algemas?!! Por que –"

Ele interrompeu seus gritos com a própria boca, prendendo seu corpo contra a porta atrás dela. Ela não correspondeu ao beijo nos primeiros instantes mas, assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, segurou-o pelo pescoço, para se sustentar, e beijou-o de volta com a mesma intensidade, a mesma fome. Draco pressionava a boca contra a dela com tanta força que era possível sentir seus dentes chocando contra os dele. Fechou-os, mordendo o seu lábio inferior, puxando-o, tirando um pouco da pele fina que revestia sua boca. Granger gemeu, socando suas costas com uma das mãos, como se estivesse aliviando a tensão ao fazer isso.

Draco não precisava de palavras. Descobrir que ela não o julgava como um psicopata – e que não denunciara para Marris que estava fumando – foi como injetar adrenalina direto em suas veias. O fez desejá-la naquele mesmo momento, ainda mais. Talvez ela não tivesse consciência desses fatos, mas era óbvio que o queria também, de acordo com a maneira que o segurava, agarrada a seu corpo, como se fosse cair no chão se ele se afastasse de repente.

"Malfoy –" ela começou, a voz falha e baixa, enquanto ele buscava beijar seu pescoço, sugando a pele até deixar marcas vermelhas, sentindo a jugular pulsar embaixo de seus dentes, de sua língua. Sentiu as unhas dela tentando entrar pelo tecido grosso do casaco que estava usando, aquelas unhas irritantes "- como você..?"

Draco levou as mãos até seus seios, apertando-os avidamente, e depois desabotoando sua camisa de qualquer jeito. Granger segurou-o pela nuca, arranhando-o ali, como se a dor fosse chamá-lo à atenção. Ele riu, erguendo a cabeça, olhando-a por baixo de pálpebras pesadas, como se aquele perfume todo fosse um entorpecente.

"Vai me arranhar agora, Granger?", ele perguntou, terminando de abrir sua camisa e abaixando seu sutiã até que seus seios estivessem expostos. Voltou a massageá-los, esfregando a palma da mão contra os mamilos cada vez mais eriçados. Ela fechou os olhos, gemendo de leve, parecendo pela primeira vez completamente entregue.

"Como você veio aqui sozinho?", ela insistiu, acariciando sua nuca bem em cima do arranhão, proporcionando uma espécie de ardor prazeroso em sua pele. Draco buscou sua boca, beijando-a mais uma vez, trazendo sua língua para junto da dele.

"Fiquei sabendo que você falou bem de mim por aí", ele disse, ao separar as bocas novamente, e desceu as mãos até segurar atrás de suas coxas, trazendo-a para o colo. Sentou-a sobre a mesa como da outra vez, ficando entre suas pernas, pressionando seu quadril contra o dela. Granger segurou na barra de seu suéter, puxando-o para cima até que saísse pela cabeça dele, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos. Ela segurou-o pelo rosto, roçando uma das mãos na barba rala que cobria seu queixo, como se gostasse da sensação do atrito.

"Você não é tão ruim quanto parece ser, é?", ela perguntou, sugando seu lábio inferior entre os dela, fazendo o volume do mesmo aumentar. Draco sentiu uma interrogação clara se apresentar em sua mente, enquanto procurava abrir a calça dela e puxá-la para fora pelos quadris. Não era possível que ela tivesse, de fato, descoberto algo e estivesse agindo assim. Granger não era burra. Abriu os olhos para observar seu corpo quase todo descoberto, sentindo o baixo ventre pulsar ao perceber suas pernas torneadas e a calcinha rosa-clara que ela estava usando. Coisa de menina.

"E por que você diz isso?", ele perguntou, abaixando o rosto para beijar seus seios. Granger segurou em sua camiseta, puxando o tecido, fazendo-o esticar um pouco. Gemeu quando ele sugou-lhe o mamilo com força.

"É tudo mentira, não é, Malfoy? Você não torturou ninguém. Você não teve coragem de fazê-los sofrer. Foi Avada Kedavra, e pronto. Não teve mais que isso. Foi rápido e limpo, não foi? Liam morreu em segundos, e você tinha um bom motivo para matá-lo."

Draco sorriu, soltando seu seio, descendo a boca por sua barriga, sentindo a pele dela arrepiar. Segurou suas coxas, deixando-as marcadas pela força de seus dedos, e se afastou um pouco, virando-a na mesa de barriga para baixo.

Ergueu seus cabelos para morder sua nuca. Granger estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dele sobre o dela, a barriga dele rígida contra suas costas. Levou as mãos às suas nádegas. Ela virou um pouco o rosto para o lado, tentando alcançar sua boca. Estava completamente sob controle.

"E Weasley?", ele perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido, passando uma das mãos para a frente de seu corpo, descendo-a pela barriga até o meio de suas pernas "O que descobriu sobre a morte dele, Granger? Foi rápida como a de Houston?"

Granger abaixou o rosto, o corpo todo quente e trêmulo. Draco viu suas unhas tentarem atravessar o tampo de madeira da mesa quando conseguiu tocá-la por dentro da calcinha. Suas unhas eram as armas mais perigosas que tinha.

"Foi", ela falou, um pouco mais baixo, como se alguma coisa tivesse arrancado suas forças. Draco sorriu. Não a tocaria agora. Mudariam de assunto primeiro, antes que ela desistisse mais uma vez. Novamente subiu as mãos para sua barriga, a outra indo pelo meio de suas costas até sua nuca, encaixando os dedos em seus cachos, puxando-os de leve.

_McLaggen, eu te amo_. Foi o que ele pensou, fazendo Granger erguer um pouco a cabeça através dos cabelos. Ela abriu os olhos, que estavam cheios de lágrimas. Draco soltou-a por um instante. Não devia ter mencionado Weasley.

Sentiu um gosto ruim subir na boca e circular na língua, como óleo sujo circulando no motor de um carro velho. A foto do ruivo os observava, sorridente, sardenta, no porta-retratos ao lado do rosto de Granger. Estendeu a mão e abaixou-o imediatamente. Granger ergueu o corpo, ficando em pé.

Uma espécie de desespero tomou conta de Draco. Uma coisa que ele nunca havia experimentado antes. Ele viu as lágrimas dela se prenderem aos cílios como se relutassem em cair e sentiu o coração bater todo alterado. Alguns batimentos falharam, outros aceleraram demais, outros continuaram no ritmo normal.

Foi até ela, abraçando-a por trás, prendendo seus braços em volta de seu corpo, e sentiu que o mesmo já não estava mais quente, mas sim gelado, arrepiado. Ela levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, deixando o choro vir.

Draco escondeu o nariz em seus cabelos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo que ela tinha usado ao tomar banho pela manhã. O monstro em seu peito que estava descontrolando seus batimentos cardíacos rugiu, pedindo que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas o gosto ruim em sua boca não deixou ele dizer nada, transformando tudo em uma imensa ânsia de vômito, que revirava seu estômago cada vez que ela soluçava.

Hermione se mexeu para que ele a soltasse. Isso fez com que Draco a prendesse ainda com mais força. Ela continuou tentando por alguns segundos, sem sucesso algum, até que o assustou com um grito e saiu de perto, encolhendo-se contra o canto formado pelo armário e a parede, apenas de calcinha, com a camisa aberta.

Draco sentiu seu corpo pesado e paralisado, como se estivesse sob o efeito de um _petrificus totalus_. Tinha certeza que vomitaria se abrisse a boca.

"Vá embora, Malfoy", ela pediu; a respiração falha por causa do choro.

Sem saber o que fazer, ou o que dizer, Draco pegou o casaco que estava no chão. Virou de costas para ela, no intuito de sair da sala. Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, voltou a olhá-la e, caminhando em dois passos largos até onde ela estava, colocou o casaco em volta de seus ombros, cobrindo-a.

Saiu antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

—**X—**

Ele estava de costas para ela na cama. Tinha mania de dormir sem camiseta, expondo sua pele esbranquiçada, os ombros pontuados por sardinhas. Hermione fechou os olhos, passando os braços pelo corpo dele, apoiando a boca em suas costas. As lágrimas quentes penderam dos cílios até caírem na pele dele.

Rony respirou fundo, e ela sabia que ele estava acordado. O corpo todo estremeceu quando ele buscou suas mãos e segurou-as, entrelaçando os dedos, deixando-as apoiadas na barriga dele. Ela começou a chorar baixinho.

"Desculpa, amor, desculpa", as palavras quase se perderam dentro dos soluços.

Ele apertou suas mãos, virando o corpo para ficar de frente. Passou uma das mãos por seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. Ela segurou essa mão, beijando-a na palma, tentando controlar o choro.

"Eu não queria brigar com você. Desculpa. Eu amei o presente, a placa é linda, foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim..."

Rony riu e a trouxe para perto, enlaçando-a, engolfando seu corpo com o calor de seus braços. Deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, "Exagerada"

Ela riu também, fungando um pouco, e encolheu o rosto contra o peito do namorado "Eu te amo, tá? Eu sou chata, e idiota, e eu não presto, mas eu te amo mais que tudo"

Rony abaixou o rosto, arrumando os cabelos dela para trás, e encarou-a profundamente. Seus olhos azuis escuros por causa da falta de iluminação. Sorriu novamente. Mas foi um sorriso menor, um pouco mais sério.

"Eu também te amo. E tudo, tudo que eu faço, é por sua causa. Ok?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos, resquícios de lágrimas ainda presentes no rosto "Ok"

—**X—**

_Continua._

* * *

**Nota: **não me matem u.u 

Eu demorei, mas foi por uma boa causa. Passei o mês de junho estudando para as provas no meio do ano, e não tive tempo de me dedicar para a fic. Pelo menos deu certo, agora estou na universidade :D É claro que tudo isso foi misturado a uma boa dose de não-criatividade, mas aos trancos e barrancos o capítulo saiu, e acho que ficou legalzinho até xP

Pretendo voltar ao ritmo agora. Capítulos de transição são sempre um graaande problema para mim! Mas obrigadíssima pela paciência

Sim, pensem o que quiserem sobre o Cormac!

Quem não ama Rony/Hermione, não é mesmo?

¹ frase adaptada do filme "Os Infiltrados", de Martin Scorsese. De longe, o melhor de todos.

Ah, essa fic não está sob a influência de Deathly Hallows. Já li (L), mas não vou usar nada de sua história, em respeito a quem não leu e tudo mais.

**Obrigada pelas reviews lindas! Sério, muito lindas! Amei todas!**

Ray (meeu, que review linda e gigante! Haha vou respondê-la no seu e-mail, coloca ele aí! Obrigada!) / Paty-aires (não posso dizer, não posso dizer xP) / Taa (sim, meus problemas me atrapalharam, mas consegui terminar! Ufa!) / Priscilla (thanks!) / Vicke Granger Malfoy (uma xará? Yes! Haha e bom.. _amor _é forte demais haha) / Lee007 (meio difícil imaginar a Pansy assim, mas faz uma forcinha! E o Draco é mesmo lindo) / Mari (mala, te amo!) / Estrela Vespertina (lembro de você! Eu tinha você no MSN, onde você foi parar? Haha obrigada! Vou ver se eu te acho, e aí a gente conversa!) / Aryana (sempre aquii! Um beta é alguém que revisa a fic antes de enviar para o site... Para arrumar erros gramaticais e etc! É bom ter um haha) / Amanda (minha beta xD obrigada por tudo!) / Monalisa Mayfair (review linda no A3V :D obrigada!) / Isa (amo mais que chocolate quente) / Gabi chorona (acho que eu respondi seu e-mail xP) / Ju (linda, que saudades! Espero que goste desse aqui também) / Maia (será que você gostou desse Draco também?) / Licca (thanks!) / Doninha (um dia ela desencalha haha) / Morgana (é.. esse loiro não é fácil!) / Nina (Draco lindo, né? Ah, vou pegar essas músicas sim! Obrigada pela dica). Ufa, é só! Haha muito obrigada gente, essas reviews fizeram os meus dias mais alegres!

Sem elas, sem atualização o/


	7. Papier Maché

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**HALLELUJAH**

**VII.**

**Papier Maché**

_Should I speak?__ Should I bother shaking hands?  
Am I weak if I leave it as it stands?_

Na última vez que pisara no asfalto da Oxford Street, ela estava deserta e a noite estava fria e seca. Harry Potter tinha acabado de derrotar o Lord das Trevas. As pessoas ainda tinham medo de sair de suas casas à noite – não o fariam até que todos os comensais da morte fossem capturados.

Draco não se escondera, nem mesmo tentara. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria atrás das grades de Azkaban. Caminhara de cabeça erguida por ali, entrando em um dos únicos pubs que ainda estava funcionando, para se encontrar com Cormac McLaggen e pelo menos tentar aliviar sua pena. Entre um gole de alguma bebida trouxa e outro, descobriu qual seria o preço que teria que pagar pela mudança da _Causa Mortis_ de Houston e Weasley.

Quase quatro anos depois, a única coisa que permanecia igual era o frio. A noite não estava seca – havia neve para todos os lados – e a rua, definitivamente, não estava vazia. Pessoas se acotovelavam entre sacolas e enfeites para poder conseguir o último par de meias da loja e presentear seu amigo secreto de Natal.

Talvez não estivesse mais habituado com pessoas em grande quantidade, mas Londres lhe parecia a visão do inferno. E sinceramente, se sentia falta do silêncio da prisão, era porque a liberdade não lhe cabia mais.

Liberdade?

Se ainda estava em pé depois da quantidade de poções que Marris o fizera beber antes de sair da prisão, era por puro milagre. Ganhara alguns galeões para poder se hospedar em algum lugar, já que não tinha família, e mais uns sicles extras para "dar um presente para alguém, caso quisesse". Estava sendo rastreado, não tinha poderes mágicos, varinha ou dinheiro e, como se isso não bastasse, estava no meio de trouxas desesperados pela maior festa capitalista do mundo (que, honestamente, nada tinha a ver com Jesus ou com qualquer outro cara). Não sabia se podia chamar _isso _de liberdade.

Outra coisa não tinha mudado em quatro anos: o nome do pub. Twiggen's.

Entrou. O movimento da porta balançou um sininho e as poucas pessoas que estavam lá dentro viraram a cabeça para observá-lo. Homens, todos, com cigarros entre os lábios e expressões mal encaradas. Colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sentindo as moedas com os dedos enluvados. Sicles nada valeriam naquele pub, e ele bem sabia disso. Foi até o balcão, sentando-se em um dos bancos livres. Um homem que fingia limpar um copo com um pano sujo e úmido se aproximou. Tinha rugas na testa, pouco cabelo, uma barriga saliente e, provavelmente, três filhos que o esperavam para a ceia de Natal.

"O que vai querer, senhor?", o homem perguntou. Draco pensou nas moedas bruxas que tinha no bolso. O que será que bebera da outra vez?

"Qualquer coisa que esquente", respondeu, após alguns segundos, tirando as luvas e colocando-as sobre o balcão. Deu um sorriso pequeno. O homem sorriu de volta, interpretando esse gesto como algo comum de um ser humano que reconhece o outro numa noite de Natal. Foi até uma das prateleiras com inúmeras garrafas e serviu um líquido transparente em um copo pequeno, enchendo até a metade.

O sininho balançou novamente antes que Draco sorvesse do primeiro gole da bebida. O homem de cabelos castanho-claros usava um jaleco branco por baixo do sobretudo de veludo marrom. Direcionou-se ao balcão, sentando-se no banco ao lado do de Draco. Os olhos se encontraram por alguns instantes.

"Malfoy, você não pára de me surpreender", ele disse, com um sorrisinho leve no canto dos lábios. Draco deixou um risinho sair pelo nariz e, finalmente, levou a bebida à boca. Um gosto forte de bebida alcoólica dançou por sua língua, queimando sua garganta ao atravessá-la.

"Você também não, McLaggen. Você também não."

McLaggen riu, pedindo ao balconista um _Black Label duplo_, fosse isso o que fosse "Vodka pura?", perguntou, observando o que Draco tinha no copo. Ele mexeu os ombros, num gesto indiferente.

"Se você diz", falou, bebendo mais um gole pequeno. Sentia as pontas dos dedos esquentarem conforme o álcool começava a correr por suas veias.

"Como um maníaco como você está fora da cadeia?"

Draco 'gostava' de poucas pessoas na vida. McLaggen era uma delas. Simples e direto. Nunca o enrolara em uma conversa sem fim para garantir seus interesses ou conseguir suas respostas. Se um dia abrisse uma empresa, com certeza o chamaria para ser sócio. Não havia no mundo alguém melhor para fazer negócios.

O legista recebeu sua bebida. Ao observar o copo, Draco percebeu que fora isso que bebera da outra vez. _Black label duplo_. Whisky, é claro. Precisava anotar essa informação.

McLaggen girou as pedrinhas de gelo dentro do copo enquanto esperava a resposta do loiro.

"Pelo mesmo motivo que um maníaco como _você _não está dentro dela. Ainda visita Lovegood na ala dos lunáticos?"

"Veja bem", o médico respondeu, tocando o canino com a ponta da língua. Deu um gole em seu whisky. "Uma credencial pode abrir muitas portas"

"Você é doente", Draco riu, bebendo mais um pouco da vodka. Era forte demais para beber devagar e, ao mesmo tempo, boa demais para beber em um único gole.

"Ela aprendeu a gostar do sexo. Não preciso mais sedá-la", McLaggen disse, utilizando um tom de voz normal, como se estivesse falando de algo muito comum. Mas Draco imaginava que ele não tinha medo porque, ali dentro, todos deviam ter um histórico policial de arrepiar.

"Como somos hipócritas, não é mesmo? Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, mas enfiei uma faca oito vezes no estômago de Houston por ter estuprado Parkinson", comentou, passando a língua pelos lábios, sentindo as rachaduras de frio na pele sensível dos mesmos arderem um pouco.

"E isso nunca foi reportado graças a quem?", McLaggen ergueu o copo, sorrindo. Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo também, e ergueu o próprio copo. Bateram as bordas dos copos num brinde.

"Eu sempre soube que mudar os relatórios seria eficiente. Se não fosse por isso Marris nunca me deixaria passar o Natal fora, já que Granger me condenaria ao beijo do dementador. Aposto que ela arranjaria um só para fazer isso".

O médico terminou rapidamente que restava de whisky em seu copo, deixando apenas as pedras de gelo.

"Houston não é nada. Se Hermione soubesse o que realmente aconteceu com Weasley, amigo, nem mesmo o beijo do dementador seria suficiente. Ela iria matá-lo com as próprias mãos."

Draco desviou o olhar, deixando a borda do copo próxima dos lábios.

Há um mês não falava com Granger. Na sessão seguinte ao dia em que quase fizeram sexo na mesa do consultório – quando ela chorou e ele a abraçou, aquela sensação estranha de culpa agarrando-se a seu peito – descobriu que seria tratado por Marris. De imediato pensou que ela tinha arranjado a transferência. Que finalmente percebera que não estava mais trabalhando quando ele chegava perto. Ficou com raiva, com um pouco de nojo, ficou extremamente chateado por alguns minutos.

Descobriu que era muito mais fácil ser tratado por Marris. Conseguia fingir e mentir com uma habilidade absurda que nunca tinha vindo totalmente à tona nas sessões com Granger. Principalmente porque o médico não tamborilava as unhas na mesa e, assim, ele conseguia se concentrar melhor no que estava dizendo. Lá pelo meio da sessão, sentiu-se à vontade para perguntar por que não seria mais tratado por Granger. Marris sorriu e disse que aquele era um procedimento normal: ele tratava todos os pacientes que seriam liberados _por ele_ nos feriados para poder analisar a fundo seu comportamento. Granger tratava aqueles que ela liberava.

Sentiu-se estranhamente aliviado quando o médico disse isso. Da mesma forma que se sentiu aliviado por não haver nenhuma maneira de Granger descobrir o que realmente acontecera com Houston e Weasley.

"Onde Granger mora?", perguntou de repente, tomando o que restava de vodka no copo. McLaggen mexeu os ombros.

"Que eu saiba, num prédio azul na Queen Anne Street. Pelo menos foi lá que o jantar de noivado dela e de Weasley foi feito. Por quê?"

Draco continuou olhando para o outro lado "Só para saber", disse, cerrando o maxilar com força. Os pés inquietos. McLaggen se levantou, tirando notas de dinheiro trouxa do bolso e colocando sobre o balcão. Sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro.

"Paguei sua bebida. Não machuque Hermione, Malfoy", McLaggen bateu em seu ombro de leve, duas vezes.

Draco voltou o rosto para ele, piscando devagar "Não vou. Escuta, você pode me emprestar um pouco de dinheiro trouxa? O que der para um maço de cigarros e uma passagem de ônibus até o Caldeirão".

O legista riu, tirando do bolso mais três notas, dez libras cada uma. Entregou-as na mão de Draco.

"Feliz Natal, Malfoy".

—**X—**

_  
I've submerged and I've surfaced with the blame.  
__I guess I'm no good, I guess I'm insane._

Os cabelos negros chicotearam as costas quando ela lançou a cabeça para trás. Ela gemia alto, gemia muito. Gemidos excitavam, mas os dela eram exagerados. Não conseguia sentir prazer com eles. Não conseguia sentir nada além de nojo dela e de si mesmo.

Afundou os dedos em seu quadril e fechou os olhos. Fechando os olhos ficava mais fácil. Ele podia viajar para uma outra cama, onde afundaria o rosto em cabelos perfumados enquanto sussurraria palavras de amor e desejo.

Mas o amor e o desejo eram por outra. Por esta, não havia nada. Fazia pelo dinheiro. O sexo e os beijos eram conseqüências. O prazer carnal era conseqüência. Tornava-se algo mecânico, animal. Rápido, metódico, frio. Limpo.

O tremor no corpo quente e magro dela anunciava seu orgasmo – e a partir disso, ele sabia que não precisava se demorar mais. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes, e pronto. Um gemido saindo grosso do fundo de sua garganta, a voz mais masculina do que o normal. Soltou-a. Marcas vermelhas de dedos na pele branca de suas nádegas.

Ela abaixou os joelhos, deitando-se na cama de barriga para baixo, um sorrisinho nos lábios. A maquiagem nos olhos estava borrada. Manchas pretas do lápis de olho pelos travesseiros e lençóis do motel.

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Jogou o preservativo no lixo e ligou o chuveiro logo depois, testando a temperatura da água com a mão. Ainda estava gelada. Aproveitou para tirar a camiseta grudada do corpo. Nunca tirava todas as roupas para transar com ela, já que normalmente não tinham tempo para isso. Mas não fazia questão, também. Queria que ela sentisse e visse o mínimo possível de seu corpo.

Os cantos do espelho começaram a embaçar e ele soube que a água já estava quente. Assim que entrou debaixo do chuveiro e fechou a porta de vidro do box, ela também entrou no banheiro, o salto fino das botas fazendo seu passo parecer duas vezes mais pesado do que realmente era. As botas negras combinavam com seus cabelos e com a maquiagem de seus olhos. O resto de seu corpo nu era branco e combinava com o banheiro.

Observou-a através do vidro embaçado. Ela se inclinou para a pia, ainda exibindo marcas de dedos nos quadris. Passou a mão pelo espelho – provavelmente para poder limpá-lo e se enxergar – e logo começou a ajustar a maquiagem estragada.

"De quanto você vai precisar essa semana?", ela perguntou. Ele fechou os olhos para que o shampoo não entrasse neles.

"Cem", disse assim que a espuma em seus cabelos diminuiu.

Por um momento, tudo que havia entre eles era o som de água corrente. Ela saiu do banheiro. Não abrira os olhos ainda, mas escutara seus passos. Logo depois voltou. Quando ele terminou de lavar os cabelos, olhou-a. Agora estava de calcinha.

"Dou cento e cinqüenta se você me encontrar na quarta-feira"

Ele respirou fundo. "Cem está bom", disse, ao fechar o chuveiro. Abriu uma parte da porta para pegar a toalha e, após secar-se – ali dentro mesmo – enrolou-a em volta da cintura. Passou por ela para pegar uma toalha de rosto e secar os cabelos. Ela o abraçou, passando os braços por sua cintura, esfregando a bochecha e o nariz em suas costas.

"Dou duzentos se você me encontrar de novo nessa semana, amor", ela disse, respirando fundo. Ele cerrou o maxilar. Não encarou o espelho. Não tinha coragem de ver essa cena refletida em algum lugar.

"Só quero cem", falou, soltando-se do abraço e saindo do banheiro.

Vestiu-se rapidamente. Ela voltou para o quarto quando ele estava abotoando a capa e jogou-lhe a camiseta que tinha esquecido no banheiro. Todo o esforço para arrumar a maquiagem tinha sido, pelo visto, em vão, já que continuava borrada. Foi até a bolsa. A parte de trás de sua calcinha entrando em seu bumbum. Ele se perguntou se ela não estava com frio. Estava um frio dos diabos para ficar nua daquele jeito.

Sentou-se na cama e esperou. Quando ela foi até ele, carregava um saquinho de tecido bege cheio de moedas. Jogou o mesmo em seu colo e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo para esperá-lo contar. Olhou-a rapidamente, percebendo seus seios descobertos. Os mamilos duros mostravam que sim, ela estava com frio.

Dez moedas, dez galeões cada uma. Nunca o enganara antes.

"Está tudo certo", ele disse, guardando o saquinho no bolso interno da capa. Ela então deixou o corpo pender um pouco para frente, colocando-se entre as pernas dele, abraçando-o pela cabeça. Manteve os olhos abertos quando ela pressionou sua cabeça contra o peito dela e correu os dedos por seus cabelos, como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante do que isso. Meu Deus, aquela vadia estava se apaixonando por ele.

"Por que não quer me encontrar outra vez?", ela perguntou, dando um beijo em seus cabelos. Ele apoiou ambas as mãos em sua cintura, mas para afastá-la. Não para abraçá-la. Nunca para abraçá-la.

"É o nosso trato, não é?", ergueu os olhos, encarando os dela. Olhos de um castanho rico que lembrava a cor do chocolate "Uma vez por semana, cem galeões".

Ela levou as mãos a seu rosto, apertando-lhe com as unhas compridas e pintadas de vermelho. Abaixou um pouco o rosto, fazendo seu nariz tocar o dele.

"Você é minha prostituta, amor", ela disse, mordendo seu lábio inferior, puxando-o até que ele sentisse uma dor leve no mesmo. Desviou o olhar.

"Eu não sou seu amor", respondeu, sentindo as unhas dela tentando afundar em sua pele. Se o marcasse de algum jeito, ele a mataria ali mesmo. Não tinha pena nenhuma.

"Continua sendo minha prostituta", ela retrucou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Lábios que aproximou dos dele, beijando-o devagar. Ele correspondeu com o mínimo de entusiasmo possível.

Levantou-se antes que ela tentasse enfiar a língua em sua boca. Embolou a blusa usada e suada que ela tinha lhe jogado, e pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Murmurou _reducto_, e a camiseta ficou do tamanho de uma roupa de boneca. Guardou-a no bolso junto com a varinha.

"Eu te aviso quando puder, semana que vem", ele falou, abrindo a porta do quarto. Ela não disse nada: apenas deixou-se cair na cama e mandou que ele fosse embora com um gesto. Melhor assim.

—**X—**

_Sho__uld I go if she calls out my name?  
And if she bleeds, should I wipe up the stain?_

A moça riu quando ele lhe entregou as trinta libras em troca de um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Usava um suéter cinza por cima de uma cacharrel branca e um gorro rosa-choque que cobria as orelhas, pompons de lã próximos ao pescoço. Continuou sério.

As bochechas dela ficaram da cor do gorro quando ela percebeu que ele não tinha achado engraçado. Olhou para baixo, juntando duas das notas de dez e entregando-as de volta. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não precisa disso?", perguntou, mostrando as duas notas. A moça sorriu, sem graça e fez que não com a cabeça. Ele piscou algumas vezes, confuso. Balançou os ombros, guardando as notas no bolso.

Ela lhe entregou uma cartela com três isqueiros de cores diferentes. Havia um verde, um azul e um vermelho. _'A Lufa-Lufa sempre fica de fora'_, pensou, com um sorrisinho no rosto, sem perceber o quão idiota tinha sido essa constatação.

"O senhor quer Carlton, Marlboro ou Free?", a moça perguntou. Draco mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Nunca pensara que cigarros teriam marca. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, espiando as caixas diferentes que ela indicara. Qual seria a diferença entre elas?

"Marlboro", disse, enfim, após alguns segundos. A decisão tinha sido aleatória. Talvez porque fosse a marca que tinha menos caixas para vender, o que significava que vendera mais durante o dia e, por isso, deveria ser melhor.

Olhou em volta, enquanto ela abria a caixa registradora e pegava o troco. Bruxos também tinham padarias mas elas normalmente não eram assim, tão comerciais. A arte de fazer pães era passada de pai para filho e nem todos tinham acesso às poções especiais que eram misturadas à massa. Ter uma padaria era uma tradição familiar, um orgulho e nada era vendido em uma além de pães e bolos.

Mas a padaria trouxa – que estava deserta, quase fechando – não fazia jus ao nome. Draco não conseguia encontrar um único pão que parecesse ser artesanal. Todos estavam cortados em fatias iguais, embalados em plásticos coloridos e exibindo preços diferenciados marcados em etiquetas. Nos balcões vazios não havia nenhuma cesta cheia de pães, nem mesmo farelo. Naquela padaria, além dos pães embalados, havia apenas pacotes cilíndricos de bolachas doces, sacos de salgadinhos, garrafas cheias de um líquido escuro em cujo rótulo vermelho se lia _Coca-Cola_.

E atrás do cubículo onde a moça estava, além de cigarros e isqueiros, uma infinidade de pacotinhos coloridos. _Push-pops, Skittles, Pixy Stix, BB bats, Snickers, Razzles, Mentos, Almond Joy _e mais uma série de, ele imaginava, doces. Coisas que uma boa casa de pães bruxa nunca venderia.

A moça devolveu-lhe uma nota diferente das que McLaggen tinha dado e algumas moedas. Guardou o troco no bolso da capa, as moedas trouxas misturando-se aos sicles que ali já estavam. O maço de cigarros em uma mão e a cartela de isqueiros na outra.

"O senhor é estrangeiro?", ela perguntou, estranhamente animada. Talvez quisesse uma explicação que sua mente ridícula achasse plausível para as perguntas estranhas que ele fizera. Draco acenou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve "De onde?"

Ele respirou fundo. Não ficaria batendo papo com uma trouxa numa padaria da Queen Anne Street. Não mesmo.

"Alemanha", disse rapidamente. Foi o primeiro país que veio a sua mente "Boa noite". Saiu antes que ela respondesse e lhe desejasse um feliz Natal.

Andou poucos metros. Antes de entrar na padaria, já tinha avistado o prédio de Granger. O único prédio azul da rua. Tinha poucos andares. Dava para contar cinco janelas para cima e todos os apartamentos estavam com a luz acesa. O portão que o cercava, cujas barras o lembravam de Azkaban, era de ferro coberto por tinta preta, com lanças prateadas na ponta.

Observou a calçada. Estava úmida e tinha poucos espaços livres de neve. Desenrolou o cachecol negro do pescoço, dobrando-o e deixando-o no chão para que pudesse se sentar sobre ele, as costas contra as barras do portão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Granger sairia para passar o Natal com alguém e o encontraria ali.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso da capa, buscando as recentes aquisições. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu abrir o maço de cigarros e tirar um de dentro. O isqueiro foi mais fácil. Pegou o verde. Velhos hábitos não mudam.

Acendeu o cigarro e puxou a fumaça com os lábios. Era mais forte do que a produzida pelos cigarros que ele mesmo confeccionava em Azkaban, com um gosto específico, mas era perfeito. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a fumaça contra a língua por alguns segundos, antes de puxá-la para o pulmão. Estava privado dos cigarros exatamente o mesmo tempo que estava privado de Granger.

Um vício levava ao outro. Sempre.

Draco soltou a fumaça em forma de anéis. Esticou as pernas, um sorriso leve aparecendo em seu rosto quando o círculo cinzento se dissolveu no ar frio. Ainda tinha dezenove cigarros no maço para fumar enquanto esperava por ela.

—**X—**

_And if I'm low, can I drown in this rain?  
This is no good, this is insane._

Hermione prendeu o celular entre o ombro e a cabeça para poder segurá-lo. As mãos estavam ocupadas por tentar, ao mesmo tempo, segurar sacolas de presentes e trancar a porta do apartamento.

"Não, mamãe. Vou ao cemitério só no ano novo. Tenho andado muito ocupada, juro, e amanhã aquilo lá vai estar um caos".

Viver entre trouxas e bruxos era muito complicado. Precisava de papéis sulfite na casa, mas também de pergaminhos. De penas, tinteiros e canetas esferográficas. Mas acima de tudo, o que mais complicava sua vida era ter maneiras para se comunicar com ambos os lados. Seus pais – por mais que os ensinasse, pelo menos cinco vezes por ano – não sabiam usar a lareira para falar com ela. Comprou um celular. Assim era mais fácil.

"Vou tentar visitar vocês quando as festas acabarem, mamãe. Eu sei, eu sei. Merda!", exclamou, de repente, ao deixar cair no chão uma das sacolas quando conseguiu girar a chave. Sua mãe reclamou do palavrão do outro lado. Por que ela simplesmente não ligava mais tarde? Tinha combinado de ir para a casa de Harry às oito da noite. Já eram nove e meia e nem tinha saído de casa! "Desculpe, é que as sacolas caíram", falou, abaixando-se para pegá-las "Estou um pouco afobada aqui".

Poderia simplesmente aparatar para o lado de fora se permitissem aparatação naquele prédio maldito. Mas depois da guerra, o Ministério estava com tanto medo de uma possível revolta de comensais que obrigou todas as moradias bruxas a proibirem aparatação dentro e em volta das mesmas. A revolta de comensais nunca veio, mas a lei permaneceu. Portanto, nada de aparatar diretamente para a casa de Harry. Seria tão mais fácil!

"Estou comendo direito, mamãe", Hermione largou a chave de casa dentro de uma das sacolas. A bolsa estava muito complicada no momento. Trocou o celular de orelha, sentindo uma dor leve no pescoço quando o dobrou para o outro lado. Alcançou a varinha no bolso do sobretudo, batendo com a ponta da mesma duas vezes na porta do elevador, murmurando o feitiço para que ele subisse "Não, foi só um feitiço que eu fiz. Estou entrando no elevador, o celular não vai mais pegar. Amo você e o papai. Ok. Feliz Natal também, mamãe. Beijos".

Hermione desligou, girando o pescoço. Conseguiu segurar todas as sacolas em uma única mão para alcançar a bolsa pendurada no ombro e guardar o celular. Foi o tempo para que o elevador chegasse.

Olhou-se no espelho. Tinha prendido os cabelos em um coque, simplesmente porque não tivera tempo de arrumá-los. O sobretudo era bege, de tecido grosso, fechado por uma faixa em volta da cintura. Não deixava o vestido de baixo à vista. Apenas as botas pretas de couro fosco e salto fino, que iam até um pouco antes dos joelhos.

Arrumou os brincos. Eram grandes, prateados e brilhantes. Tinham sido presente de Cormac – ele enviara pelo correio logo de manhã. Estava acostumada a receber presentes dele e sempre retribuía. Não costumavam se encontrar em festas de Natal, já que Harry nunca gostara dele, mas era um bom amigo, uma pessoa confiável, apesar de seu jeito insuportável.

Maquiara-se pouco, como sempre. Os olhos adornados por lápis e delineador preto, e apenas um pouco de sombra prateada para iluminá-los. O gloss deixava os lábios brilhantes, mas era transparente. Toda vez que saíam para algum lugar e ela passava isto, Rony vinha com um guardanapo para limpar seus lábios.

"_Assim fica ruim te beijar"_, ele dizia, rindo. Ela passava novamente algum tempo depois. Ele reclamava, mas a beijava mesmo assim, ficando com os lábios melados quando terminavam. E era ela quem pegava o guardanapo para limpá-los.

Térreo. A porta abriu. Saiu do elevador, caminhando até a portaria. Apoiou as sacolas no chão, abaixando-se para pegar a chave que jogara dentro de uma delas. Quando encontrou, guardou-a na bolsa, aproveitando para pegar o par de luvas de lã preta e colocar. Sabia que seu prédio era velho e mal cuidado pelo lado de fora, mas o hall de entrada era formidável. Os elfos domésticos faziam um trabalho impecável por ali. O tapete vermelho e verde tinha a cara do bom velhinho, que acenava e ria, mas reclamava quando alguém pisava nele.

Gilly era o elfo que cuidava da portaria. Usava um gorro e um casaco vermelho e logo apareceu correndo para ajudá-la. Hermione sorriu para ele.

"Feliz Natal, Gilly", disse, pegando uma das sacolas da mão dele. Tirou de dentro dela um presentinho pequeno, embrulhado em verde. Deixou em cima da mesa da portaria "Não são roupas, querido. Só uma lembrancinha para você".

Gilly fez uma enorme reverência, o nariz pontudo quase atingindo o chão "Muito obrigado, senhorita, muito obrigado! Gilly vai dar um para a senhorita também, vai sim! Para que árvore esses presentes vão, senhorita?"

"Casa dos Potter, Gilly", Hermione respondeu carinhosamente. Elfos, com sua magia diferenciada, podiam aparatar e desaparatar livremente. Isso facilitava muito na maioria das vezes. Gilly sorriu, reverenciando-a mais uma vez. Hermione sabia que ele se sentia extasiado em ir até a casa de Harry Potter para colocar os presentes sob a árvore. Fez um carinho rápido na cabeça dele. Com um estalar de dedos, Gilly sumiu com todas as sacolas.

Hermione ajustou a bolsa no ombro, saindo do prédio. Teria que andar até a esquina, perto da padaria, para poder aparatar com segurança. Assim que abriu a porta, um vento gelado cortou a pele de seu rosto e sua nuca descoberta. Segurou as lapelas do sobretudo, deixando-o mais próximo do corpo. A pele toda arrepiou.

Havia neve nas calçadas. Sentiu os saltos das botas afundarem na mesma, dificultando seus passos. Ainda bem que não precisava caminhar muito.

Passou pelos portões. A rua estava vazia, úmida e cheirava à fumaça de cigarro. Fechou os olhos rapidamente. Aquele cheiro a levava diretamente de volta para Azkaban, para Malfoy. Deus, fazia quase um mês que não falava com ele. Tinha usado esse tempo para pôr as coisas no lugar. Para compreender tudo que estava dando de errado, para analisá-lo profissionalmente e pessoalmente.

Foi utilizando seu lado racional – o que realmente funcionava bem em sua mente – que ela percebeu que era tudo mais simples do que parecia ser. Pesquisou tudo que pôde sobre Liam Houston nos arquivos d'O Profeta, os quais Gina tinha lhe dado acesso. Ele era muito parecido com Rony: puro sangue, mas de família pobre. Tivera alguns desvios de comportamento durante a juventude, em Hogwarts, pequenos furtos como penas e livros da biblioteca. Isso tudo passava quase despercebido por todos. Era inteligente e, por isso mesmo, conseguiu passar nos testes práticos para se tornar auror. Foi quando conheceu Harry. Falhou na primeira parte do teste escrito. Harry, com pena, pediu que Gina o ajudasse a treinar suas dissertações. Foi quando ele se apaixonou por ela.

Liam tinha sido de grande ajuda durante os tempos da Guerra. Vigiara impecavelmente os bancos que guardavam as fortunas bruxas – e a maioria das famílias que as possuíam tinha passado para o lado de Voldemort. Alguns, como os Parkinson e os Zabini, conseguiram manter suas fortunas intactas por alegarem não estarem de nenhum lado mas, com o fim da guerra, faliram rapidamente. O único dinheiro que sumira dos bancos durante os turnos de Liam fora o dos Malfoy.

Mas Hermione entendia isso, talvez porque soubesse que Rony faria uma coisa semelhante se tivesse um pouco menos de amor. Ora, o que não poderia ser melhor que dinheiro para impressionar a pessoa que amava? Tanto que, depois que a grande quantia fora aplicada na conta de Liam, os boatos de que ele estava se encontrando com Gina começaram a surgir. Poderia ter dado certo, afinal.

Hermione não podia ter certeza de que Gina nunca traíra Harry. Ela dizia que era tudo mentira, mas os relatos eram inquestionáveis. Não foi uma única pessoa que vira eles juntos por aí, às vezes de mãos dadas, e não foi uma única vez em que o nome de ambos esteve listado em motéis.

Se Liam tinha roubado a fortuna de Malfoy, Hermione entendia muito bem o porque de Draco querer matá-lo. Os Malfoy podem ter sido uma das famílias mais tenebrosas do mundo bruxo, mas seu dinheiro era seu império. E Draco, como único herdeiro daquele trabalho de séculos, tinha direito de pôr as mãos nesse império antes dos outros. Era até de se admirar que o tivesse matado de forma tão rápida e limpa.

Ajustou os dedos dentro das luvas, respirando o cheiro de fumaça que já ia se perdendo com o frio do ar. Engraçado como o cheiro mentolado de Malfoy parecia acompanhar qualquer coisa que lembrasse ele, como se ele estivesse parado atrás dela.

Virou-se, observando o prédio. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber um homem sentado sobre um cachecol na frente do portão, como um mendigo. O coração pareceu parar de bater de repente e ela sentiu uma tremenda falta de ar quando percebeu que era Malfoy. Os cabelos úmidos e revoltos, lábios secos e rachados, a barba rala e loira por suas bochechas coradas do frio, queixo e buço. Um montinho de cinco ou seis cigarros apagados na neve ao lado dele.

Ele tinha as pernas espaçadas e os joelhos dobrados. Os antebraços estavam apoiados nos joelhos. Segurava outro cigarro aceso, que já estava no final. As pontas dos dedos arroxeadas. Ele correu os olhos por todo seu corpo até chegar em seu rosto, demorando-se ali. Uma expressão delicada de surpresa tomou conta das feições dele. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

"Malfoy", ela disse, um pouco nervosa. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se devia ir até ele, ajoelhar e cobrir suas mãos para que não acabassem congelando, ou se devia simplesmente como conseguira seu endereço "Meu Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui?!", foi o que saiu. Malfoy continuava paralisado, os olhos cinzentos estreitos perante a ela. Hermione estremeceu quando ele finalmente fez algo: apagou o cigarro junto aos outros e levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. O cachecol estava cheio de neve grudada na lã.

Ele mexeu o pescoço. Hermione ouviu o mesmo estalar. Ele deixou o cachecol no ombro e enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Ela escutou o som de moedas batendo umas nas outras. "Final...", ele começou. A voz saiu rouca e fraca. Provavelmente a garganta estava seca pela quantidade absurda de cigarros que tinha fumado. Pigarreou "Finalmente você apareceu. Achei que ia congelar aqui", ele disse. A voz estava mais forte, mas continuava rouca.

"Como assim?!", Hermione deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se um pouco. De tudo que estava esperando, encontrar Malfoy na porta de seu prédio era a última coisa que viria a sua mente. "Desde quando está aqui? Está uns três graus abaixo de zero! Você deve estar congelando!"

Ele sorriu. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos e pálidos. As costas ainda contra as barras negras do portão de ferro "Duas horas? Três?", mexeu os ombros num gesto indiferente. Hermione sentiu a mão suar dentro das luvas. Ele tossiu um pouco. Parecia doente e faminto "Ainda bem que cigarros existem, ou eu _estaria _congelado"

"Meu Deus", ela passou a mão pelo próprio pescoço, sentindo a lã da luva ao mesmo tempo macia e áspera contra sua pele "O que você quer? Você... Você precisa de dinheiro? Marris não te deu nenhum? Eu...", ela levou a mão à bolsa imediatamente, abrindo o zíper da mesma.

Ela sentiu um choque quando ele parou sua mão com a dele, pousando os dedos em seu pulso. Ergueu os olhos, encarando os dele. Piscou devagar algumas vezes. Ele fechou a mão em torno do seu pulso. Mas não a segurou com força como das outras vezes. Não tentou marcar sua pele com os dedos.

Hermione respirou fundo. Malfoy deixou a mão escorregar para baixo, até chegar na mão dela. O coração bateu forte quando sentiu ele entrelaçar os dedos nos seus.

"Não quero dinheiro. Só vim desejar feliz Natal", ele disse, então, depois de intermináveis segundos de silêncio. Os dedos escorregaram entre os dele e logo as mãos estavam separadas novamente. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. Estivera tão longe por todo esse tempo, que... Que sentia falta desse olhar. Sentia falta desse cheiro.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, soltando devagar o ar pela boca. Nuvens de vapor formaram-se de seu hálito. Malfoy esticou a mão. Fechou os olhos devagar quando sentiu a ponta gelada dos dedos dele tocar seu rosto. Estivera tão absorta no alívio que fora descobrir que ele tinha sido rápido e tinha tido um motivo plausível para matar Liam que quase se esquecia do mais importante: havia Rony também. Ele não estava ali, indo para a casa de Harry com ela, quem sabe com um bebê no colo, por causa do homem que tocava seu rosto naquele exato momento.

Mexeu um pouco a cabeça, afastando o rosto da mão dele. Os olhos abriram, as pálpebras descobrindo a íris castanha. Sentia a respiração pesada e alterada. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. Sorriu de leve. Os lábios apenas se curvaram um pouco nos cantos. Não foi o maior sorriso que deu na vida, nem o mais feliz, mas foi verdadeiro.

"Feliz Natal, Malfoy".

Ele continuou sério. Mas Hermione entendia. Malfoy não era uma dessas pessoas que sorri sem uma base irônica para fazer isso. Apesar de tudo, apesar de ter feito tudo que fez, ele era uma das pessoas mais sinceras que conhecera. Não fingiria amor ou felicidade, pena ou culpa. Quando não sentia, não demonstrava. Era simples assim.

Ele levou uma mão até a nuca, num gesto quase de menino. O sorriso dela aumentou um pouco, mas os olhos ainda estavam úmidos. Precisava ir logo. Os presentes já deviam estar sob a árvore dos Potter e logo Harry ficaria preocupado em descobrir onde ela estava.

"Aonde está hospedado, Malfoy?", ela perguntou, ao ver que ele não conseguia falar nada. Ele escondeu novamente as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o lado, para a padaria na esquina. As portas da mesma já estavam fechadas.

"No Caldeirão. Onde mais, não é mesmo? O velho Tom é o único que aceita um presidiário sem família", ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Hermione sentiu uma ponta de pena dele. Ele era mais sozinho que ela. Ela não tinha Rony, mas tinha os amigos, os pais. E por mais impenetrável que Malfoy fosse, ela sabia que 'saudade' não era uma coisa superficial. Era uma dor que se instalava nas últimas camadas da pele, entranhada em cada uma das fibras do corpo.

"Pelo menos lá a comida é boa", ela disse. Umedeceu os lábios, sentindo o gosto gorduroso do gloss na língua. Pensou em Rony, reclamando desse gosto. Será que Malfoy também não gostaria?

"Pelo menos", ele concordou com a cabeça. Continuou olhando para o lado, como se houvesse algo muito importante naquela padaria. Ou como se estivesse inseguro para olhar diretamente para ela "Vai para a casa de seus pais?", ele perguntou, de repente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, acompanhando a fala "Vou para a casa de Harry esse ano".

"Entendi", ele disse, olhando para baixo agora, encarando os próprios sapatos "Entendi", repetiu. E Hermione faria qualquer coisa para entender o que estava se passando na mente dele naquele momento. Mas nunca tinha tentado Leglimência. Não seria agora, de repente, que conseguiria.

"E eu preciso ir. Eu te convidaria, mas..."

Malfoy riu, mostrando os dentes perfeitos, a cabeça ainda baixa. Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir uma onda de calor subir pelo corpo até o rosto. Era uma das únicas vezes que via ele rir assim, de verdade. E ele ficava perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

Ele passou a mão pelos olhos.

"Espero que você tenha uma boa festa, Granger", disse. Voltou a buscar a mão dela, abrindo seus dedos enluvados. Hermione viu ele depositar um isqueiro vermelho no centro da palma de sua mão "Tchau".

Malfoy atravessou a rua sem mais nenhuma palavra e seguiu pela calçada, indo na direção contrária da padaria. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, curiosa, observando o isqueiro em sua mão. Era um desses isqueiros baratos, que vinham em cartelas. Sempre em três cores. Azul, verde e vermelho. _Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória._

Uma das lágrimas que umedecia os olhos desde que ele tocara seu rosto caiu.

—**X—**

_And I hate when you say  
that I never fight for you._

Entrou no quarto e, imediatamente, olhou-se no espelho. Os cabelos escorriam ruivos pelos ombros sardentos. A tatuagem de estrela no pulso, a aliança de noivado no anelar direito, olhos castanhos de cílios longos.

Tirou as vestes, observando o próprio corpo, mais esguio do que o normal. Havia algumas marcas dos dedos dele, principalmente nos quadris e seios, onde ele apertara com mais força. Era bom preservar essas marcas.

Foi até a cama, pegando a bolsa. O ouro estava todo na conta de Liam. Quando ele morresse, seria ainda mais fácil de controlar as coisas. Se Narcisa soubesse aquele dinheiro nunca chegaria nas mãos de Draco, que eles não fugiriam nem ficariam juntos, provavelmente a mataria.

Era incrível como ainda vendiam besteiras Hogsmeade, mesmo com a guerra acontecendo, mesmo com Voldemort tomando o ministério. E o pior: incrível como as lojas continuavam funcionando no horário normal. A Zonko's já não existia mais, mas a franquia das Gemialidades Weasley ainda funcionava. Mesmo com a morte de um dos gêmeos – quem tomara as rédeas da loja ao lado de Fred fora Percy, por mais incrível que isso parecesse – ainda havia alguns fregueses que mantinham a loja aberta e davam um pouco de dinheiro aos membros restantes da família Weasley. Pouquíssimo dinheiro, é claro.

Alguns artigos eram até úteis, como o pó escurecedor instantâneo do Peru, que o próprio Draco já tinha utilizado no sexto ano, ou até mesmo balas que forjavam uma morte perfeita por vinte e quatro horas. Outros eram desnecessários: mini-pufes, e etc. Mas ela não comprara nada do estilo. Tinha pacotes de docinhos que faziam cortes e hematomas aparecerem pelo corpo.

Abriu todos os pacotes e comeu os doces. Eram gostosos. As embalagens diziam que, acompanhados de um copo de água, os efeitos eram mais rápidos – 'roxos e arranhões que duram dias em menos de dois minutos!'.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Poderia haver algo mais idiota? Caminhou nua até a geladeira pequena do quarto de hotel. Pegou uma das garrafinhas de água e abriu-a, bebendo seu conteúdo rapidamente. Não percebera como estava com sede até esse momento.

Tirou a aliança do dedo e abandonou-a ao lado da garrafinha vazia. Esperou alguns minutos e depois caminhou até o espelho, observando. Manchas roxas enormes apareceram em seu abdômen, na parte interna de sua coxa, em seus seios, pescoço e em volta de seu olho. Arranhões em sua bochecha esquerda, joelhos, cotovelos e pulsos. Sorriu. Agora era só esperar o efeito da poção passar e procurar por Draco no Caldeirão.

—**X—**

_Sometimes you breathe  
all over my scar._

Gui, Fred, Percy, Gina e Arthur. A família Weasley inteira reunida ali, naquela sala. A cada Natal seus cabelos flamejantes pareciam menos vivos.

O Sr. Weasley conversava com o filho mais velho, um copo de vinho na mão, um sorriso no rosto. Mas Hermione tinha a impressão de que seus sorrisos nunca mais seriam verdadeiros, não depois de perder seus filhos e sua esposa. E que toda a felicidade que tentava esbanjar ao passar o Natal na casa de Harry era falsa.

Os outros quatro pareciam bem. Todos tinham suas famílias. Gui e Fleur tinham dois filhos, Percy e Penélope, três. Já Fred e Angelina tinham apenas um, a quem chamaram de Jorge. A única sem filhos era Gina, mas já avisara o pai e os irmãos que ela e Harry estavam "encomendando" um. Hermione sorriu junto com os outros, bateu palmas e tudo mais, quando a cunhada disse isso. Mas não deixou de imaginar como seria triste ver o filho deles e saber que nunca teria um.

As crianças corriam pela casa. Havia outras pessoas ali também. Neville e sua esposa, que estava grávida de cinco meses. Dino Thomas com uma noiva que era trouxa e estava maravilhada com todas as coisas que a mágica podia fazer. Simas Finnegan e seus dois filhos loiros (ele era divorciado). E mais uma infinidade de pessoas que se reuniam quase todos os anos ali, na casa de Harry, na noite de Natal.

Luna Lovegood estava internada no St. Mungus desde o fim da guerra. Ninguém sabia o motivo exato, mas estivera bem perturbada – muito mais do que o normal – depois que a guerra acabou. Machucava-se sozinha e dizia coisas sem sentido. Neville costumava visitá-la também, quando ia ver os pais.

Há mais de uma hora, Hermione estava encostada no parapeito da janela. Estava nevando lá fora. Em vinte minutos seria meia-noite e, então, ela deveria se juntar aos outros para abrirem os presentes, entregá-los, receber alguns. Sorriria, fingiria que estava feliz, fingiria que não era a única pessoa naquela casa que não era solitária e triste. Seria conveniente e simpática. Seria a Hermione de sempre.

O gás do isqueiro vermelho ia acabar logo, pois ela não parava de acendê-lo e apagá-lo, sucessivamente. E ninguém se aproximara para perguntar por que estava com um isqueiro na mão, se estava fumando, ou até mesmo _"o que é isso? Um deluminador?"_. Ninguém percebera que estava quieta, no mesmo lugar, há tanto tempo. Nem mesmo Harry, que no momento ensinava as crianças como montar nas vassourinhas de brinquedo que elas tinham levado.

Respirou fundo, encostando a testa no vidro da janela. Acendeu e apagou o isqueiro mais uma vez. Ela sabia que não pertencia mais àquele mundo. Que não pertencia mais à vida daquelas pessoas. Amava-os, é claro, e muito. Queria o bem de todos eles. Mas não podia mais simplesmente passar Natais felizes ao seu lado. Tinham tão pouco em comum. Tirando o Sr. Weasley, ela tinha certeza que ninguém ali se sentira como ela se sentia naquele momento: sozinha e perdida.

E o mais, o mais doloroso, era aceitar que a pessoa que a deixara daquele jeito era o único que poderia compreender o que ela estava vivendo. Malfoy. Sozinho e perdido, assim como ela.

Soltou o ar pela boca, o hálito quente embaçando o vidro. Umedeceu os lábios e levantou-se, atravessando rapidamente a sala, até o hall de entrada da casa. Não podia ficar ali mais nenhum segundo. Não podia mais fingir que aquele isqueiro não significava nada, que encontrá-lo do lado de fora de seu prédio, congelado, esperando-lhe há mais de duas horas não significava nada, que tudo que tinham passado juntos era apenas uma loucura. Era uma loucura. Mas não parecia haver nada mais correto do que aquilo, naquele momento.

O sobretudo e a bolsa estavam pendurados no cabideiro próximo à porta. Colocou-os, guardando o isqueiro no bolso. O barulho de seus saltos ecoando no assoalho de madeira foi rápido quando ela caminhou em passos rápidos até Harry, interrompendo a brincadeira das crianças.

"Preciso ir embora", ela disse, de repente, fechando o sobretudo com um laço em volta da cintura. Harry piscou, os olhos verdes confusos embaixo da lente dos óculos. Ela não deu tempo para que ele perguntasse por quê. "Marris me ligou, é urgente"

"Mas é Natal! Você não pode trabalhar no Natal!", ele disse. As crianças prestavam atenção na conversa de ambos, olhando-os de baixo para cima, como se fossem gigantes. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente e segurou na mão de Harry, acariciando as costas da mesma com o polegar.

"Eu preciso fazer isso, Harry", ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos. E teve certeza que Harry entendeu alguma possível mensagem nas entrelinhas. Talvez achasse que era doloroso demais para ela ficar ali, sem Rony. Talvez estivesse certo. "Dê um beijo em todos por mim. Eu te amo".

Harry parecia um pouco chateado, mas sorriu quando ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e um abraço rápido. Sentiu-o apertar sua mão com um pouco de força.

"Eu também, Mione."

—**X—**

_And __you always end up  
closer than close.  
_

Meia-noite e dezessete. Era o que o antigo relógio de cuco pendurado na parede mostrava. Draco deu mais um gole na garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que comprara no bar embaixo da hospedaria, utilizando os últimos sicles que Marris lhe dera. Feliz Natal, mundo.

O Caldeirão Furado não estava lotado, mas também não estava vazio. Ele tinha a impressão de que aquele era o tipo de lugar que nunca ficava vazio, não importava a data ou hora. Nunca gostara muito dali – concentrava todo tipo de gente – mas tinha que admitir que o velho barman Tom tinha história para contar. Todos já tinham passado pelo Caldeirão alguma vez na vida.

Draco fizera maior uso do estabelecimento durante a guerra, quando Londres (e, conseqüentemente, o Beco Diagonal) estavam sob o controle do Lord das Trevas. Aqueles quartos tinham tomado condição de motel para os comensais. Mulheres diferentes, às vezes duas ao mesmo tempo, a maioria interessada por dinheiro e poder.

Aquele era um bom tempo. Um tempo em que nada no mundo poderia afetá-los, simplesmente porque eram donos do mundo. Podiam passar o dia inteiro com uma mulher em uma cama, acariciando sua pele macia e desmanchando seus cabelos em shampoo barato, prometendo qualquer coisa que quisessem prometer e, assim que a noite caísse, colocavam suas máscaras e capas e matavam quem estivesse em seu caminho. Podiam passar madrugadas recolhendo corpos e jogando-os em valas comuns, ou no Tâmisa, ou no lixo, e voltar para as camas de suas amantes logo pela manhã. Elas respirariam o cheiro da morte e se sentiriam enojadas – algumas, veja bem, excitadas – mas se você pagasse mais um nuque, tirariam aquele cheiro de sua pele com a língua.

Foi num quarto semelhante a esse que Draco estava quando Parkinson chegou, seu corpo esguio e branco manchado de violência – roxos, arranhões – e acolheu-se em seus braços para chorar, os cabelos negros úmidos e bagunçados. Foi quando ela disse, entre soluços, que Liam Houston, o auror, a estuprara quando a encontrou na Escócia, quando ela tentava abrir o cofre de seu pai e tirar um pouco de dinheiro. Um de seus principais assassinatos tinha sido totalmente planejado ali, no Caldeirão.

Mas agora os tempos eram outros, e não era mais essa a sua vida. Meia-noite e dezoito de um dia de Natal, beber cerveja amanteigada barata, encostar-se no parapeito de uma janela e observar a neve cair nas ruas tortas do Beco Diagonal, seu inconsciente e consciente mergulhado no perfume doce de uma sangue-ruim. _Essa _era sua nova vida.

O que poderia fazer? Poderia acender outro cigarro, meter a cara para fora da janela e fumar até que seus ossos estivessem divididos entre congelar-se e curtir a nicotina. Ou então poderia descer, sentar-se ao lado das pessoas que estavam vivendo seu Natal com Tom, o barman, jogar xadrez bruxo e ouvir piadas sem graça. Ainda melhor: poderia aparecer na festa de Natal de Potter e arrancar sua doutora de lá de dentro.

_Sua _doutora.

Draco abriu outra cerveja. Ainda havia três em cima da escrivaninha. Bebeu um gole, sentindo o líquido esquentar seu corpo todo conforme ia se instalando em seu estômago, misturando-se à vodka que bebera com Cormac mais cedo. Não comera nada e, provavelmente, ficaria tonto. Mas não achava que isso seria uma coisa ruim.

Voltou ao parapeito da janela. Havia duas moças lá fora, andando em passos iguais e rindo alto. Usavam chapéus idênticos, mas luvas de cores diferentes. Pareciam meio bêbadas – de álcool ou de felicidade. Uma delas abriu a boca para pegar flocos de neve com a língua. A outra lançou a cabeça para trás, tentando fazer o mesmo, e deixou o chapéu cair. Tinha cabelos longos e dourados.

Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz, imaginando porque tinha usado seus sicles em cerveja e não em mulheres. A resposta veio rápido, como se sua consciência estivesse de prontidão para murmurar em seu ouvido que ele não precisava pagar para ter uma mulher. Se quisesse mesmo, era só descer até aquela rua e falar com as moças. Traria as duas para o quarto.

A moça loira deitou-se no chão, os cabelos espalhando-se na neve, e começou a rir descontroladamente. A outra tirou o chapéu e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Também era loira, mas os cabelos eram curtos e claros. Draco começou a achar aquilo interessante. Não tinha nada a perder, não é mesmo? Poderia descer lá e perguntar se elas não queriam companhia – era perigoso, afinal das contas, duas moças bonitas ficarem em uma rua vazia de madrugada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu batidas na porta. Olhou no relógio: meia-noite e vinte e dois. Quem diabos queria caixinha de Natal uma hora dessas? Balançou a cabeça numa espécie de reprovação, dando uma última espiada nas loiras lá embaixo e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

A garrafa quase escorregou de seus dedos.

—**X—**

_That's when I give in._

O coração de Hermione batia rápido e suas mãos estavam quentes e suadas. Tirou as luvas rapidamente, respirando fundo. Hesitou antes de realmente bater na porta. Mais de uma vez saiu de lá e voltou para a escada, a pele elétrica, o pescoço dando choques, para novamente ir até o quarto e ensaiar bater na porta.

Ao sair da casa de Harry, teve certeza absoluta de que iria para lá. Quando tentou aparatar, porém, foi incapaz de visualizar o Caldeirão. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas quando empunharam a varinha, e ela provavelmente deixaria um braço para trás se tentasse aparatar novamente. Havia duas opções: voltar para a casa de Harry, ou ir andando.

Enquanto caminhava, pensou muito na primeira opção. Era a mais lógica, a mais racional. Voltaria lá, falaria para o amigo que Marris tinha resolvido o problema sozinho, e ajudaria Gina com a louça depois que a festa acabasse. Como tinha feito todos os anos.

Quando percebeu, já estava perguntando ao barman em qual quarto Draco Malfoy estava hospedado. Muito bem, Hermione, muito bem. Uma bela maneira de mostrar que você _realmente _tem o controle dessa situação.

Merda, odiava tanto Malfoy por tê-la transformado em uma pessoa sarcástica. Odiava tanto que agora estava ali, na frente de seu quarto, imaginando se devia ou não bater em sua porta.

Não pensou em Rony. Pensar em Rony só complicaria as coisas. E não era como se ela estivesse pensando em Rony o tempo todo, não é mesmo? Hermione achava que, logo da primeira vez, se Malfoy não tivesse parado, não seria ela quem ia parar. Ia morrer de culpa e se martirizar, depois, mas não pararia. Não na nem um pouco sã consciência que estava comandando sua mente nos últimos tempos.

Bateu duas vezes na porta, sem força. Se ele não viesse abrir em um minuto, não bateria de novo. Seria uma espécie de luz divina que a mostraria o caminho certo a se seguir. Hermione passou o dedo do meio sobre o indicador e torceu silenciosamente para que ele não tivesse escutado aquelas batidas.

Mesmo assim, sentiu um alívio espetacular quando a maçaneta girou e ele abriu a porta, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão direita, os olhos prateados abertos em espanto.

Ele usava uma camisa fina e branca, cujos primeiros botões estavam abertos, deixando parte da pele de seu peito à mostra. A mesma calça negra de antes e – surpreendentemente – apenas meias nos pés. Seus cabelos estavam secos e revoltos, um redemoinho de pérola sobre uma estátua de mármore. Esculpido por Michelangelo ou algum renascentista genial.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, entreabrindo os lábios sempre secos e pálidos. Hermione amassou o bolinho de lã que as luvas formavam entre suas mãos, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha.

"Posso entrar?", ela perguntou, a voz baixa, indagando internamente de onde a coragem de falar tinha vindo. Malfoy ficou estático por alguns segundos, ainda observando-a como se ela fosse uma mentira, e então deu espaço com o corpo para que ela passasse. Hermione entrou. O quarto estava com uma temperatura morna por causa do feitiço de calefação. As roupas dele estavam jogadas em cima da cama, e cada fibra de tecido (lençóis, cortinas, toalhas) impregnada pelo cheiro do cigarro misturado ao cheiro ardido de formol e hortelã que vinha diretamente da pele dele.

Ouviu Malfoy fechar a porta atrás dela, enquanto olhava em volta. Sentiu que seus olhos estavam presos em sua nuca, como se tentassem penetrar sua pele, carne, ossos, e chegar em algum lugar que ela mesma não conhecia. Desenlaçou o sobretudo – estava quente demais ali dentro para permanecer tão agasalhada.

Ele respirava ruidosamente, e esse som era uma forma de medir o nervosismo em que ele também estava mergulhado: poderia saber se sua respiração compassasse ou acelerasse. Não estava no controle – disso tinha cada vez mais certeza – mas pelo menos, não deixaria que _ele_ estivesse completamente.

Mas tudo isso pareceu bem inútil quando ela sentiu ele encaixar ambas as mãos em seus ombros, deslizando-as para baixo e puxando junto o casaco aberto até tirá-lo. O pescoço de Hermione voltou a dar choques, e ela teve certeza que o que roçara sua nuca fora a ponta dos cabelos dele.

"A festa de Potter estava tão ruim assim?", ele perguntou, aparecendo em sua frente segundos depois, pendurando o casaco dela na cadeira. Hermione passou a mão pelo próprio braço, sentindo-o arrepiado (mas não era por causa do frio). Sorriu de leve, evitando encará-lo.

"É mais ou menos a mesma coisa todos os anos"

Malfoy apoiou a própria garrafa de cerveja na escrivaninha, pegando uma fechada e tirando a tampa sem nenhum tipo de abridor. Homens gostavam de fazer isso, na maioria das vezes, mesmo que machucassem os dedos com o metal da tampa. Parecia realmente masculino.

Ele estendeu a garrafa recém-aberta para ela. Hermione observou-o encostar o quadril na escrivaninha, voltando a pegar a própria cerveja e bebendo-a. Deu um gole também. Há anos não bebia cerveja amanteigada.

O líquido esquentou seu corpo imediatamente e ela sentiu o rosto afoguear. As mangas da camisa de Malfoy estavam dobradas até o antebraço, deixando à mostra sua marca negra. Hermione desviou os olhos, bebendo mais um pouco, sentindo os olhos _dele_ presos em seu rosto.

"E aquele seu gato? Quem fica com ele no Natal?", ele perguntou, de repente. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, voltando a olhá-lo, porque em um milhão de anos não pensaria que Malfoy lembraria da existência de Bichento.

"Bichento morreu há alguns anos", ela disse, a boca da garrafa próxima aos lábios. Bichento morrera antes de Rony. Poderia completar a frase com isso, mas seria algo ridículo, totalmente fora de questão.

"Entendi", Malfoy disse, apoiando a cerveja na mesa novamente e indo até a janela. Hermione viu que ele ficou um tempo observando algo do lado de fora. O maço de cigarros e o isqueiro verde estavam apoiados no parapeito da janela. Ele provavelmente estava sentado ali, antes de ela aparecer. Quando percebeu, estava dilacerando a ponta da língua com os dentes. O repentino gosto de sangue dentro da boca comprovava isso.

"Você jantou?", ela perguntou, apoiando as costas na parede, sem saber direito o que fazer, já que Malfoy estava completamente calado e interessado no que estava acontecendo no Beco Diagonal.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça "E você?"

"Também não", ela bebeu mais um pouco de cerveja, sentindo a ponta da língua arder um pouco por causa do corte. Ele umedeceu os lábios, fechando o vidro da janela.

"Está nevando bastante", ele comentou. Os sons do mundo lá fora pareciam mais distantes agora, com os vidros fechados. Um cachorro latindo em algum lugar, um bebê chorando com fome, os carros passando na parte da frente do Caldeirão.

Hermione ficou no mesmo lugar, sem nenhuma vontade de aproximar-se dele para ver a neve "Quem diria". Afinal, a Inglaterra era um país em que mais chovia do que nevava.

Ele balançou os ombros, fechando também as cortinas. O quarto ficou mais escuro, fracamente iluminado pelas velas em candelabros ao lado da porta.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele a encarou, os olhos esverdeados por causa da luz amarelada, estreitos feitos os de um gato. Desceu o olhar para o chão, observando as próprias botas.

"Você sabe que só vai sair daqui pela manhã, não sabe?", ele perguntou, de repente. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem. Toda a adrenalina que corria por suas veias pedia, urgia para que ela saísse correndo enquanto ainda era tempo.

Apoiou a garrafa em um móvel próximo e concordou com a cabeça.

Não percebeu quando ele preencheu a distância entre eles em poucos passos. Ele estava descalço, merda. Só abriu os olhos quando ele segurou seu rosto com força com uma das mãos, erguendo-o para que ela pudesse encará-lo.

"Responda", ele mandou.

Hermione sentiu as bochechas pressionadas pelos dedos dele. Era uma boneca, no momento. Uma boneca com a qual ele brincaria suavemente. E o pior: ela permitiria. Como se realmente fosse feita de pano.

"Eu sei", ela disse lentamente, os olhos fixos nos dele.

Houve um momento em que o silêncio entre eles foi tão grande que suas respirações tornaram-se quase palpáveis. Mas em questão de segundos Malfoy avançou a boca na sua com tanta força que seus dentes se chocaram. Ela sentiu que ele prendeu seu corpo contra a parede, enfiando a língua dentro de sua boca, beijando-a com desespero.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. O cheiro dele era uma mistura única de suor, fumaça, inverno, menta, pele, e quando ela segurou seus cabelos esse cheiro invadiu suas narinas e ferveu seu sangue. O cheiro dele estava em todos os lugares daquele quarto – mas assim, tão próximo, era tão bom que chegava a doer.

Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo, segurando na parte de trás de suas coxas, e sustentou todo o seu peso nos braços, segurando-a no colo. Ela abraçou a cintura dele com as pernas, enroscando os fios finos de seu cabelo nos dedos, a língua dele explorando sua boca como se não houvesse nada mais importante que isso naquele mundo.

Hermione sentiu as costas baterem na cama e quando a boca dele separou-se da dela, viajando para baixo, pelo seu pescoço, as mãos buscaram os botões da camisa dele com uma pressa descomunal, abrindo-os de qualquer jeito. Malfoy se afastou, respirando rápido, para tirar a camisa pelos ombros.

Ela deixou os olhos deitarem em seu peitoral e abdômen, as mãos pequenas deslizando pelos mesmos, sentindo os músculos ondularem sob a pele branca e final. Tocá-lo era como tocar papel. Ele tinha os olhos entreabertos, e respirava pela boca, atordoado, como se não soubesse, por um segundo, o que fazer.

Malfoy deslizou as mãos por seu corpo, passando pela curva dos seios, cintura e quadril, chegando nas coxas. Hermione mordeu os lábios quando ele abaixou o rosto para beijar-lhe novamente o pescoço e os ombros, deixando traços gelados de saliva por onde sua boca passava.

Seu rosto seguiu o caminho por entre seus seios. Ela sentiu que ele respirava pelas fibras de tecido do vestido quando seu rosto chegou na altura de sua barriga. Ele a mordeu, puxando o pano com os dentes, mas sem atingir a pele. Hermione abriu as pernas ligeiramente para acomodar o corpo dele entre elas.

Uma das mãos de Malfoy desceu por sua coxa até encontrar-se com o zíper de sua bota. Percebeu que ele estava de olhos fechados, o rosto encostado em sua barriga, respirando-a como se precisasse disso para viver. O coração bateu rápido, bombeando sangue morno para todos os seus vasos sangüíneos. Ele ergueu o corpo, ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas, se afastando para tirar as botas dela.

Ele agarrou suas coxas com ambas as mãos, observando o meio de suas pernas entreabertas. Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver a expressão que as feições dele tomaram.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, abaixando o rosto. Deixou os lábios roçarem pela extensão de sua perna direita, passando pela panturrilha, joelho e subindo pela parte interna da coxa. Ergueu um pouco a saia soltinha de seu vestido preto, sugando a pele perto de sua virilha. Hermione segurou forte nos lençóis da cama, deixando os olhos bem fechados.

Malfoy apoiou uma das mãos entre suas pernas, alguns dedos fazendo movimentos circulares por cima do tecido fino de sua calcinha.

Ela soltou um gemido leve. Sentiu o sorriso dele contra sua pele. Riu um pouco, nervosa e envergonhada. Ele continuou tocando-a enquanto subia o rosto até deixá-lo na altura do seu, novamente beijando-lhe a boca de leve.

Hermione abriu os olhos ao sentir os cabelos dele roçarem sua testa. Encarou-o, apoiando uma mão no centro de seu peito, acompanhando o mesmo subir e descer enquanto ele respirava. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior de leve, puxando-o entre os dentes, os olhos ainda abertos.

"Como eu te tiro dessa roupa?", ele perguntou de repente, a voz rouca e enfraquecida, enquanto as mãos buscavam alguma coisa no vestido que pudesse abri-lo. Hermione sorriu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e forçando o corpo para cima, para poder sentar-se em seu colo.

Malfoy joelhou-se na cama, trazendo-a para perto pela cintura, seus quadris se encaixando quando ela se sentou. Levou as mãos até a nuca, um sorriso leve no rosto, soltando a parte do vestido que prendia ali.

Ele umedeceu os lábios quando encontrou o zíper nas costas do vestido, descendo-o devagar até abri-lo completamente. Hermione sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo quando a ponta dos dedos dele tocou a pele nua de suas costas, descendo pelo caminho de sua espinha dorsal.

Ela beijou-lhe o ombro devagar, sentindo a textura de sua pele com os lábios. Malfoy respirou fundo, deitando-se sobre ela novamente, puxando o vestido para baixo, para fora de seu corpo.

Ele massageou seus seios por cima do sutiã, voltando a beijá-la na boca.

Seus sentidos iam entrar em colapso. Não conseguiria sentir mais nenhum cheiro que não fosse o dele, não conseguiria deslizar os dedos por nenhuma outra pele. Não conseguiria olhar para olhos de outra cor ou ouvir a respiração de outro homem. E, principalmente, não conseguiria sentir outro gosto dançar por sua língua com tanta perfeição.

Malfoy ergueu suas costas, buscando o fecho de seu sutiã nelas. Hermione apoiou os cotovelos na cama, a boca se separando da dele com o movimento. Roçou os lábios úmidos em seu pescoço, seguindo a linha do mesmo até atingir o osso atrás de sua orelha.

Ele soltou o ar pela boca quando os dentes dela arranharam sua pele, ali.

"Draco", ela disse, baixinho. E dizer seu nome assim, tão de perto, foi como tomar um banho após um exercício físico intenso: delicioso "Você não vai parar dessa vez, não é?"

"Não"

A voz dele explodiu em seu ouvido, confundindo-se com um sussurro doce. Hermione voltou a buscar a boca dele com a sua, enquanto ele tirava de seus cabelos os grampos que os prendiam em um coque. Sentiu a maciez dos cachos esparramar-se pelos ombros. Seria insuportável se ele parasse hoje. Seria insuportável ter que fugir novamente.

Não queria pensar em como se sentiria quando acordasse pela manhã e percebesse que a pele branca do braço em volta de seu corpo não estava salpicada por sardas.

_And you're taking__,  
and you're taking,  
and you're taking me down…_

_And you, you always end up  
much closer than close.  
That's when I give in._

—**X—**

_Continua._

**

* * *

****Música: **_Insane – Damien Rice_ (quem não conhece Damien Rice, conheça, por favor!) 

_Devo falar?  
Devo me preocupar em apertar as mãos?  
Sou fraco se deixar tudo como está?  
Eu submergi  
E emergi com a culpa.  
Acho que não sou bom.  
Acho que sou louco._

_Devo ir se ela chamar meu nome?  
E se ela sangrar, devo limpar a mancha?  
E se eu estiver triste  
Posso me afogar nesta chuva?  
Isso não é bom.  
Isso é loucura._

_E eu odeio quando você diz  
Que eu nunca luto por você.  
Às vezes você respira sobre minha cicatriz.  
E você sempre acaba  
Mais perto que o 'perto'.  
É aí que eu cedo._

_E você está me levando para baixo...  
E você sempre, sempre acaba  
Muito mais perto que 'perto'  
É aí que eu cedo._

Papier Maché papel maché, em francês. Por causa de outra música do Damien (_I Remember_), por causa do Natal e principalmente por ser algo tão belo e tão frágil.

**Nota: **meu Deus, tive ódio desse capítulo! Ele não terminava! Juro para vocês que nas últimas semanas eu escrevi _todos os dias_, bastante, e não terminava! ¬¬ Ai, ai. Mas tirando isso, eu gostei x) Ficou como eu queria que ficasse. Eu poderia ter ido mais além e descrito a primeira vez deles, mas ah, deixo isso para a imaginação de vocês ;) Bem mais interessante. Mas quem sabe eu me estendo qualquer dia e faço uma parte extra com essa cena, né?

Acho que além de ter sido decisivamente D/Hr, esse capítulo explicou bastante coisa, e confundiu algumas outras coisas xD Mas estamos no caminho certo.

Não vou prometer o capítulo para semana que vem, mas espero que demore no máximo o mesmo tempo que demorei para postar esse! E não fiquem mal acostumados porque esse capítulo foi bem maior do que o normal hahaha (teve 27 páginas. Normalmente os capítulos têm de 10 a 15 haha).

**Vocês são ****absurdamente**** lindos:  
**Mari (odiei mais que o capítulo :) haha muito amor pra você também); Maia (Draco, Cormac, e eu no meio x); Aryana (já arranjei uma beta xD espero que goste desse cap. também); Matt (meu _stalker_ preferido haha comparar o Draco ao Sawyer é uma grande, grande honra); Vivi Andrômeda (que review linda! Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu pretendo escrever um livro um dia, daqui a um tempo haha mas definitivamente, a história vai ser outra x); Ju (Que linda, você se emocionando Tava com saudades); Licca (se é perturbadora, missão cumprida xD brigada, licca); Nini (mudei seu conceito de R/Hr? Minha nossa! Haha e que bom que você está gostando tanto, apareça mais vezes por aqui!); Vickê (é, xará, eu quero o Draco também haha); Claudia (Hermione? Louca? Hahaha imagina, só um pouco! Haha obrigada); Fla (eu leio uma fic sua! xD que honra ter você aqui no meu humilde lar. Nem demorei tanto dessa vez, hein? Thanks); Isadora (volta pra mim haha); teen-girl (em setembro vou conhecer sua terra:D e não se desculpe de novo pelo seu jeito de falar, pelo amor de Deus! xD tadinho do Ron u.u mas enfim, obrigada! Continue por aqui!); Monalisa (não recebi seu e-mail! Postei no F&B. Achei tão complicado! u.u Mas o primeiro capítulo já está lá haha. Brigada!); Nina (o que seria de HP se não fossem as fics, né? Haha thanks pelos elogios, espero que goste desse); Isa Tinkerbell (não vou parar enquanto receber reviews lindas como essa xD); Estrela Vespertina (já te achei haha vou ler sua fic logo! Você é uma fofa! ); Doninha (aai, você chorou: que linda! Bom.. esse aqui foi maior que os outros haha. Compensei! Brigada); Li _(Schwester, du bist ein schöner Stern in meiner Himmel. Liebe dich, immer. Danke für alles)._

Mandinha, a beta: linda, obrigada pelo excelente trabalho! E sabe que qualquer força com a sua fic que precisar, é só me chamar, okay? Beijos!

E pra quem perguntou: passei em Relações Internacionais na PUC-SP! Lindo! Agora tenho que ler um livro por semana! Haha xD mas to amando.

Sem reviews, sem atualização! o/


	8. Dezembros

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
__**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**HALLELUJAH**

**VIII.**

**Dezembros**

_25 de Dezembro, 04h54min_

Tirou o sobretudo pesado, o jaleco e as botas. O apartamento estava quente o suficiente para que ele não se agasalhasse tanto. A carteira e as chaves da porta foram depositadas sobre uma mesinha de canto que apoiava também o abajur. Como sempre, se sentou no sofá e pegou a varinha para trazer todas as coisas até ele com feitiços convocatórios.

Nevava lá fora e seu corpo estava entorpecido por causa do tanto de sexo que tinha feito anteriormente.

"_Como um maníaco como você está fora da cadeia?"_

"_Pelo mesmo motivo que um maníaco como você não está dentro dela. Ainda visita Lovegood na ala dos lunáticos?"_

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Reencontrar Malfoy tinha sido interessante. Sempre uma boa companhia. Fazia poucas perguntas, normalmente diretas, e não se utilizava de sofismo para conseguir o que queria de verdade. Quando queria, pedia, oferecendo algo à altura em troca. Um bom capitalista, assim como quase todos os comensais que não eram afetados mentalmente.

Mas Malfoy era uma faca de dois gumes, Cormac sabia bem. Se um dia precisasse dar alguma informação sobre o acordo que ambos tinham feito, para livrar a própria pele, o faria sem hesitar. Ele sabia demais sobre Luna, sobre tudo, o que poderia ser realmente prejudicial em situações extremas.

É claro que estavam no mesmo barco: afundariam juntos, caso um dos dois resolvesse pôr a boca no mundo. O diferencial seria, justamente, _quem _faria isso primeiro. A situação poderia se reverter completamente. Cormac apodreceria em Azkaban enquanto Malfoy teria sua pena reduzida por 'serviços prestados ao Ministério'.

Cormac respirou fundo. Estava na hora de acabar com aquelas provas. Não o fizera antes porque nunca achara que Marris colocaria Malfoy em um tratamento psiquiátrico. Marris sempre o surpreendia. E agora, que Hermione estava comandando o caso, provavelmente buscaria toda e qualquer evidência que legitimasse a prisão perpétua do assassino de Rony.

'_Accio caixa!'_, ele disse, segurando a varinha. Alguns minutos depois, uma caixa de papelão, de tamanho médio, surgiu do quarto, vindo devagar até apoiar-se em suas pernas. Ali dentro estava a sua 'coleção de atrocidades', como costumava chamar, carinhosamente, o conteúdo.

Abriu a tampa. Luna Lovegood piscou devagar em diversas fotos, um olhar atordoado, sempre nua, com escoriações pela pele branca. Fotos paradas dos cadáveres femininos mais bonitos que analisara. Seios de aspecto arroxeado, regiões pélvicas num estado anterior ao de putrefação, unhas compridas, sujas de sangue, de terra. Uma imagem peculiar de alguns vermes atravessando a pele do belo rosto de uma moça que fora encontrada morta numa lata de lixo do Beco Diagonal.

Cormac não era um necrófilo. Nunca se sentira excitado com a visão de um cadáver ou ao tocar um. Nunca praticara nenhum ato sexual com uma pessoa morta. Mas, por outro lado, achava a morte algo bonito, fascinante, que devia ser cultivado. As pessoas costumavam tratá-la com nojo e desrespeito. Para ele, a morte era muito mais bela que a vida. Muito mais pura.

No fundo da caixa, duas pastas de papel, com aspecto de velhas. Os relatórios originais, os verdadeiros, da autópsia de Liam e Rony. Duas pastas que valeriam ouro, mas valeriam também sua liberdade e, embora menos importante, a liberdade de Malfoy.

Deixou a caixa no chão, apoiando as pastas nos joelhos. Abriu a que estava por cima, correndo os olhos pelas palavras que ele mesmo havia escrito, tanto tempo atrás.

"

_Hospital de Bruxos da Escócia Saint Paul_

_Glasgow, 15 de Janeiro de 2003._

**RELATÓRIO DE AUTÓPSIA  
**

**Vítima: **Liam Magnus Houston

**Responsável: **Dr. Cormac Jensen McLaggen – Registro Médico: 31825

A informação contida no presente relatório tem como único objetivo esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas clínicas e periciais sobre o falecimento da vítima. O relatório poderá ser requisitado, a qualquer momento, pelo Ministério da Magia Bruxa ou qualquer órgão e/ou funcionário autorizado pelo mesmo a utilizá-lo para investigação ou julgamento. Esse relatório poderá, também, ser direcionado para a família da vítima.

**Sinais relativos à identificação**

Sexo: _masculino_. Idade: _22 anos_. Peso: _82kg_. Altura: _1,84m_. Cor dos cabelos: _castanho-claro_. Cor da íris: _azul. _Pele: _branca._ Arcada dentária: _completa._ Tatuagens: _ausente._  
Sinais particulares: _pinta atrás da orelha direita; marca de nascença no pulso esquerdo; cicatriz na sobrancelha direita_. Anomalias: _ausente._ Tipo sangüíneo: _mágico_. Outros: _identificado como Liam Magnus Houston pela mãe, Martha Houston, através de observação do corpo._

**Exame do hábito externo**

No rosto, a vítima apresenta escoriações na região dos olhos e boca (cortes e hematomas) provenientes de agressões manuais.¹

No abdômen, a vítima apresenta sérias lesões que reúnem características gerais das produzidas por uma arma branca corto-perfurante.²

Na região perineal, a vítima apresenta sérias lesões (principalmente no reto) provocadas por penetração forçada de um membro sexual e/ou semelhante.³

_Observações:_

- Não há escoriações/lesões na região do pescoço, tórax, membros inferiores ou superiores, ou região dorso-lombar.

- Foram desfeitos encantamentos que disfarçariam as escoriações/lesões superficialmente.

**Exame do hábito interno**

No rosto, a vítima apresenta cortes na parte interna dos lábios e vasos sangüíneos estourados no globo ocular.

No abdômen, a vítima apresenta ruptura de tecidos e veias pelo objeto corto-perfurante, principalmente no estômago, fígado e intestino delgado.

Na região perineal, a vítima apresenta vestígios de esperma e lesões leves na próstata.

_Observações:_

- Não há escoriações/lesões na região do pescoço, tórax, membros inferiores ou superiores, ou região dorso-lombar.

- Há lesões no cérebro da vítima que indicam tortura prolongada através da Maldição Cruciatus.

**Discussão  
**- Mecanismos da Morte

O mais provável mecanismo de ação, dentre todos, foram as lesões no abdômen da vítima, provocadas por uma arma branca de caráter corto-perfurante (provavelmente, faca), que romperam os tecidos abdominais e provocaram intenso sangramento até a hora da morte, que foi adiantada pela série de agressões sexuais e manuais que a vítima já havia sofrido anteriormente, além da tortura psicofísica causada pela _Maldição Cruciatus_.

¹ Mais de um agressor.

² Golpeado por um destro, que se encontrava à frente da vítima, que era segurada pelos outros agressores (devido a ausência de lesões de defesa nos membros superiores).

³ Relação sexual não-consensual

- Causa Mortis

Arma branca. Ausência de magia.

**Conclusão**

Homicídio qualificado (morte com emprego de tortura sexual/física).

_Observações:_

- Declaram-se culpados pelo ato os 'comensais da morte' Draco Lucius Malfoy, responsável pelo planejamento e assassinato da vítima; Augusto Sullivan Montague, responsável pelo estupro da vítima; Theodore Albert Nott, responsável pela aplicação da maldição Cruciatus e posse da arma branca.

- Características da arma: faca produzida por prata de duende com corte eterno. Era posse da família Nott há doze décadas. Foi encontrada na Mansão Nott sem nenhum vestígio do sangue da vítima.

- Os culpados dizem que o principal motivo de tal ato foi 'uma resposta ao que Houston quase fez a um de _nós_' (entendendo por 'nós' um dos comensais da morte, algum amigo ou familiar dos culpados ou os próprios culpados).

"

Bocejou. Lembrava-se bem de quando examinara Liam Houston. Não ficara impressionado com o tamanho da violência: tinha feito a autópsia de casos piores anteriormente. Em tempos de guerra, tortura e estupro não eram coisas incomuns – e nenhum dos lados saía ileso.

A pasta da autópsia de Houston – junto com todas as pastas de outros aurores – estivera guardada em uma gaveta do St. Paul até que a guerra terminasse. Foi quando os arquivos começaram a ser transferidos para o St. Mungus, que havia sido reaberto. Nesse meio tempo, Malfoy o procurou para oferecer algo em troca da mudança para algo que suavizasse o crime, caso utilizassem o relatório em julgamento. Encontraram-se no mesmo pub trouxa para discutir os 'negócios'.

Cormac sabia que não fora o único que entrou em acordos com ex-comensais para se beneficiar e, por isso mesmo, não se importava com o que tinha feito. Nunca gostara de Liam e Rony, de qualquer maneira. O que o impressionou foi a frieza com a qual Malfoy tratava do assunto, entre um gole de whisky e outro, declarando como planejara aquele assassinato 'brutal' e porquê.

Segundo Malfoy, "O plano inicial era apenas torturá-lo com a Cruciatus e depois matá-lo com o Avada Kedavra. Foi Nott quem sugeriu utilizar a faca: ficaria mais dramático e faria Houston sofrer mais. Resolvemos misturar ambas as idéias, então. Quando ele tentou reagir, apanhou um pouco – mas veja bem, quem não apanharia? – e caiu no chão. Nott brincou um pouquinho com a Cruciatus, mas depois parou. Foi quando alguma coisa muito demoníaca possuiu Montague e ele simplesmente abriu as calças e começou a meter no coitado. Mandamos ele parar, porque aquilo não estava no esquema. Nott ficou aterrorizado. Eu peguei a varinha e lancei um feitiço qualquer em Montague para que parasse, mas ele já tinha gozado, questão de segundos. Foi repugnante. Sério. Fiquei com pena de Houston. Mas então, me lembrei que ele tinha feito a mesma coisa com _ela_, e voltei a ficar com raiva. Nott me deu a faca e disse 'acabe logo com isso'. Foi o que eu fiz. Nott cobriu as feridas e nós saímos de lá, porque os aurores estavam chegando. Montague foi pego. Bem feito."

Com o fim desse discurso, Cormac riu um pouco, bebendo seu whisky e já imaginando como mudaria o relatório de Liam. Talvez para a primeira idéia de Malfoy: um simples Crucio seguido por Avada Kedavra. Era só cobrir com um feitiço todas as feridas, novamente, e ninguém desconfiaria do que acontecera de verdade.

Particularmente, Cormac não acreditava que Liam seria capaz de estuprar alguém, ainda mais Pansy Parkinson – era tão descontrolada que, provavelmente, ser estuprada era uma de suas fantasias sexuais mais tranqüilas – mas Malfoy não sujaria ainda mais sua ficha se não fosse por um motivo concreto. Disso tinha certeza absoluta.

Quando Cormac perguntou se ele realmente achava que precisava ter feito tudo aquilo, Malfoy tomou o resto do whisky que tinha no copo e fitou o nada com os olhos estreitos. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, disse:

"Eu queria um irmão quando era pequeno. Ninguém pensa direito aos cinco anos. Pedi um aos meus pais. Uma semana depois, eles me deram um cãozinho preto, ainda filhote. Dei a ele o nome de Nox e me comprometi a cuidar dele. Estávamos sempre juntos. Após alguns meses, meus pais entraram em uma espécie de crise no casamento. Brigavam todos os dias. Normalmente eu e Nox ouvíamos os gritos do meu quarto. Eu costumava tampar os ouvidos com a mão para não escutar e fechava os olhos com força. Ele vinha até mim com abafadores de orelha de lã entre os dentes. Eu os colocava, segurava Nox no colo e esperava, de olhos fechados, ele me lamber para avisar que os gritos tinham cessado.

Um dia, tivemos a infelicidade de presenciar uma briga. Estava encolhido em um canto da sala, junto com ele. Nox começou a latir. O som dos gritos de meus pais com o som dos latidos dele foi algo insuportável. Não fui o único a perceber isso: de repente, meu pai foi até mim, arrancando o cão de meu colo. Ele esmagou a cabeça de Nox contra a parede por vezes seguidas. Minha mãe correu até mim, tampando meus olhos com as mãos e gritando para que o doente parasse com aquilo. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de seu crânio rachando.

Minha mãe me tirou de lá e não me deixou, de maneira alguma, ver o estado de Nox. Não sei o que eles fizeram com o corpo dele. A mancha de sangue na parede foi removida com magia. Alguns dias depois, meu pai foi até mim e me pediu desculpas por ter perdido o controle. Eu concordei e ele deu tapinhas na minha cabeça. Perguntou se eu queria outro cãozinho. Disse que não precisava."

Nesse ponto, Malfoy fizera uma grande pausa. Cormac estava quase perguntando qual era a relevância de uma história tão 'cruel' mas, antes que fizesse isso, o outro retomou. Ainda olhava para algum ponto que Cormac não poderia enxergar fora de seu ponto de vista.

"Quando Parkinson me abraçou, machucada, chorando, eu me senti do mesmo jeito que havia me sentido no dia em que Nox morreu: incapaz de proteger algo importante para mim. Limpar a mancha de sangue na parede, curar os hematomas, tudo isso é muito fácil. A morte de Houston seria mais limpa, com certeza, se estivesse apenas em minhas mãos. Mas por que perdoar _um aurorzinho filho da puta_ que estuprou _uma pessoa que é minha_, quando nunca perdoei o _meu pai_ por ter matado aquele cachorro?"

E, no fundo, ele tinha toda a razão.

'_Incendio'_, Cormac sussurrou. E as chamas consumiram o papel com o relatório rapidamente, deixando para sempre esquecida a forma na qual Liam realmente morrera. O mundo não teria mais provas de que a morte do auror não tinha sido limpa como a inicialmente planejada por Draco Malfoy.

—**X—**

_25 de Dezembro, 06h43min._

Quando acabaram, o sol já havia nascido no horizonte e sua leve iluminação tingia as paredes de cinza-pálido, permitindo a visualização das formas dos móveis e da decoração do quarto.

Deitou de barriga para cima. A luz que atravessava as cortinas de tecido pobre fazia sombras ondulantes no teto. O braço de Malfoy pesou sobre sua cintura e ela esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa. Piscou algumas vezes. Ele permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos e então se mexeu. Aproximou o corpo do dela, encostando a boca em seu ombro nu, e ficou respirando por ali numa calma impressionante.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a dele. Os músculos do pescoço e dos ombros estavam rígidos. Malfoy respirou fundo e o ar quente que soltou pela boca bateu na pele de seu ombro. Ela mordeu o lábio de leve e reunindo uma força descomunal, conseguiu virar um pouco o rosto para encarar o dele.

De olhos fechados e com a ponta do nariz perto da ponta do seu, Malfoy parecia um anjo e, o que tinham feito, a coisa mais certa do universo. A barba dele fazia cócegas em sua pele – e ela sorriria se conseguisse fazer alguma coisa coerente. Ele não podia dormir, podia? Assim, abraçado com ela? Adormecer não significaria algo que não devia estar ali?

Mordeu o lábio com mais força.

"Malfoy", chamou baixinho. A voz estava quase inaudível. Ele não se mexeu. Qual era o sentido de chamá-lo de _Malfoy _agora, depois de suspirar o nome _Draco_ durante toda a noite? Umedeceu os lábios sensíveis "Malfoy", repetiu, um pouco mais alto.

"Hum", ele fez, sem abrir os olhos ou mexer os lábios. Hermione tamborilou as unhas sobre as costas da mão dele. Mindinho, anelar, dedo médio, indicador, polegar. Mindinho, anelar, dedo médio, indicador, polegar. De repente, não sabia o que perguntar.

"Você está com sono?"

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, puxando seu corpo para um pouco mais perto do dele. Hermione sentiu a lateral de seu quadril encostar na coxa dele. Passaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio.

_Idiota, Hermione, como você é idiota._

Não sabia explicar porque se sentia tão inquieta. Estava exausta física e mentalmente. Não havia nenhuma razão plausível para estar daquela maneira. Poderia simplesmente dar as costas para ele, se deixar enlaçar e dormir também, não é mesmo? Era o que pessoas normais faziam depois de fazer... Sexo?

Talvez esse fosse o maior problema: fizera sexo com Draco Malfoy. Seus cabelos, sua pele, seu corpo todo estava impregnado com aquele cheiro mentolado característico que também estava presente nos lençóis que a cobriam. Tinha o gosto doce e amargo da saliva dele na língua. E o pior, o mais abominável de tudo: isso parecia certo, natural, espontâneo. Ela não se sentia culpada. Ela não estava pensando em Rony.

Afinal, com Rony as coisas eram completamente diferentes, não havia motivos para pensar nele. Tirando o fato de que Malfoy... Malfoy era seu assassino, não havia nenhuma relação entre eles. Precisava pensar objetivamente. E além do mais, as coisas não tinham se estendido. Nada além de _sexo _acontecera ali, certo? Não fizera _amor_ com ele como fazia com Rony. Aliás, não tinha como pensar que isso era possível. Rony fora o único amor de sua vida. O que acontecera fora algo instintivo, físico, completamente carnal.

A boca de Malfoy estava mais vermelha e inchada do que de costume. O travesseiro apertava uma de suas bochechas e fazia com que os lábios ficassem mais salientes, formando um bico. Ele parecia uma criança que adormece ao lado da mãe, após brincar o dia inteiro.

Mindinho, anelar, dedo médio, indicador, polegar. Mindinho, anelar, dedo médio, indicador, polegar.

"Malfoy?", chamou novamente. Dessa vez, a voz saiu ainda mais baixa. Não tinha realmente intenção de acordá-lo. Queria apenas se certificar de que ele estava dormindo.

Ele entrelaçou, de repente, os dedos nos dela, impedindo-a de continuar tamborilando-os. Ergueu um pouco as pálpebras pesadas, deixando à vista apenas um feixe de sua íris prateada.

"Está tudo bem?", ele perguntou baixinho. Não havia nenhum sinal de ironia ou sarcasmo em sua voz. Isso deixava Hermione ainda mais nervosa. Como poderia agir do jeito que sempre agira se ele não fosse quem ela conhecia há tantos anos? O irônico, perverso, malvado, sarcástico, sonserino, idiota, nojento, Malfoy?

Mexeu-se na cama, fazendo o colchão ondular. Virou o corpo até ficar de frente para ele. Olhou-o atentamente quando ele resolveu abrir mais os olhos. Malfoy apoiou a mão em seu quadril, por cima do lençol.

Tinha tantas dúvidas, tantas incertezas. E, ao mesmo tempo, tanta vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e fingir que estava tudo bem.

"Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo comigo", ela disse, depois de um tempo. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. É claro que ele não entenderia. Apesar de tudo, era muito mais fácil para um ex-comensal se entregar a uma sangue-ruim do que uma noiva se entregar ao assassino de seu noivo. Mesmo que 'entrega' não fosse a palavra correta.

Um arrepio subiu forte por sua espinha quando sentiu a mão dele deslizar por seu rosto, os dedos longos contornarem as formas do mesmo. Nariz, sobrancelhas, olhos, bochechas, queixo. O polegar demorou-se deslizando em seu lábio inferior.

"Você que é a sabe-tudo prepotente aqui", ele sorriu de leve, aproximando a boca da sua e a beijando por alguns segundos. Hermione sentiu o coração apertar – uma imensa vontade de chorar, de repente. Mas não era fraca, não era uma criança e sabia que chorar nunca resolvera nada.

"Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, sabe?", ela levou a mão até a dele, que passeava por seu rosto, tirando-a de lá. Era difícil não fechar os olhos com todos aqueles carinhos. "Por que houve um tempo em que eu não via mais sentido para nada. Então, eu comecei a te tratar... E de repente, o meu motivo para levantar pela manhã era garantir que você apodrecesse em Azkaban. Mas agora eu não sei de mais nada. Eu não sei se você merece isso. No fundo, eu acho que você merece, mas eu tento descontroladamente me convencer de que você nãomerece. Eu odeio quando as coisas não saem do meu jeito. E isso, definitivamente, _não está do meu jeito_".

Sentiu a respiração um pouco trêmula e percebeu que havia algo quente e úmido escorrendo por seu rosto. Claro. Não era fraca, não era uma criança, chorar nunca resolvera nada, mas nunca conseguira ser fria nas situações que realmente importavam. Soltou a mão dele para poder enxugar as próprias lágrimas.

Malfoy a observava com uma expressão que beirava a delicadeza – mas não era pena. Hermione odiava conversar com as pessoas porque sempre que o fazia, todas elas, sem exceção – até mesmo Harry – pareciam se compadecer. Era uma pessoa orgulhosa. Não queria que tivessem pena dela.

Rony fora o primeiro que percebera que ela só precisava ser ouvida, às vezes. Que não precisava de conselhos ou opiniões alheias. E, incrivelmente, Malfoy era o segundo.

"Uma vez você me falou", continuou. A voz não estava alterada pelo choro, embora os olhos ainda estivessem rasos com lágrimas "Que seria muito mais fácil se fingir de bonzinho, fingir que se arrependia de tudo que fez. Isso me fez pensar, sabe. É verdade! Eu podia seguir pelo caminho mais fácil também. Podia ter deixado as suas sessões de análise nas mãos de Marris. Com certeza, estaríamos todos mais felizes. Pelo menos você seria tratado por alguém que não precisa de tratamento e..."

"E você não acabaria na minha cama", ele completou. Hermione ergueu os olhos, encarando-o. As coisas estavam meio embaçadas, mas ela conseguia notar que, apesar do tom irônico, não havia sorriso no canto dos lábios dele. Malfoy não estava fazendo uma gracinha. Piscou algumas vezes, fazendo as lágrimas se soltarem dos cílios. Ele estava sério, o cenho franzido.

"Exatamente", ela disse, respirando fundo. Ele passou a mão pelas maçãs de seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas ali. "Eu quis vingar a memória do... dele", desviou o olhar rapidamente. Queria tanto ter coragem, meu Deus, de dizer o nome de Rony assim, deliberadamente. "Eu quis vingar a memória do meu noivo e acabei na cama de seu assassino. E o pior de tudo, eu não me arrependo. Você entende? Você entende por que diabos eu não consigo dormir?"

Malfoy desviou o olhar. Hermione sentia uma espécie de tensão no ar e começou a ouvir aqueles 'sons do silêncio'. Sons que passariam despercebidos se alguém estivesse falando: a respiração pesada de ambos, os sinos da Catedral de Westminter anunciando a sétima hora da manhã, as risadas no Caldeirão Furado. Ele afastou os lençóis, sentando-se na cama com as pernas para fora. Colocou a cueca e então a calça preta que estava jogada no chão.

Malfoy atravessou o quarto e buscou o maço de cigarros que estava ao lado das garrafas vazias de cerveja, sobre a escrivaninha. A brancura de sua pele era tão intensa que podia se confundir com a neve lá fora. Ele afastou as cortinas e abriu a janela. Um vento frio entrou pela mesma, fazendo com que Hermione puxasse os lençóis para mais perto do corpo. Sentiu vontade de dizer que ele iria se resfriar se continuasse ali. Mas não sabia se realmente estava preocupada com ele, ou se aquela seria apenas uma forma de reiniciar a conversa. Quem garantia que Malfoy não a estava odiando, naquele momento? Quem garantia que algum dia deixara de odiar?

Ele fez uma concha com a mão em torno do cigarro e do isqueiro para que a chama não se apagasse com o vento. A fumaça voltou para dentro do quarto quando ele a soltou pela boca no ar.

Hermione se sentou e buscou o edredom que estava embolado no pé da cama para se embrulhar. Toda aquela repentina distância e indiferença estavam incomodando, e muito. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido.

"Tem uma coisa que eu quero deixar bem clara...", ele falou, apoiando os quadris no parapeito da janela. O cigarro preso entre o indicador e o dedo médio. Os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele.

Este era o momento em que ele diria: 'foi formidável, mas você é uma sangue-ruim e nunca mais vai acontecer'.

"...eu não sou uma pessoa boa"

Malfoy levou o cigarro aos lábios e tragou longamente, os olhos fechados. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar repentinamente: alívio e raiva ao mesmo tempo. O segundo sentimento superando em várias vezes o primeiro.

"E você é Deus, por acaso, para ficar se julgando?", perguntou, de repente. O tom mandão que a colocara em brigas absurdas com Rony tantas vezes voltara a se instalar em sua voz. Malfoy ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, rugas surgindo em sua testa. Parecia surpreso. Ela mordeu o lábio, levantando-se, o edredom enrolado no corpo. Foi juntando as peças de roupa no chão. Colocou a calcinha e a camisa dele, errando os botões e suas casas por causa da pressa.

"Odeio isso, Malfoy. Odeio quando você começa com esses papinhos de que você é mau. Sinceramente. O mundo não é dividido entre os bons e os maus. Você não é perfeito, mas e daí? Quem é perfeito? Eu? Harry? Será que _Rony_ era perfeito? Eu achava que Liam Houston era uma das melhores pessoas do universo e, veja só! Ele me saiu um ladrãozinho sem escrúpulos, não é mesmo? Roubou o seu dinheiro para se dar bem. _Não furtarás_, não é esse um dos mandamentos? Se ser uma pessoa boa fosse seguir a merda dos mandamentos, realmente, estaríamos todos no inferno".

As brasas consumiam o papel fino do cigarro entre os dedos dele. Hermione terminou de fechar a camisa – falara tudo muito rápido, de forma que agora teria que tomar fôlego se quisesse recomeçar. A testa dele continuava enrugada e ele permanecia surpreso, mas dessa vez estava mais sério.

Ele não disse nada. Hermione sentiu o pescoço esquentar. Pelo amor de Deus, poderia existir alguém mais inexpressivo nesse mundo?

"O que você disse?", ele perguntou, de repente. Amassou a ponta do cigarro no parapeito da janela.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios.

"Você não escutou _nada_ que eu disse?!"

"Você falou que _Liam Houston_ roubou meu dinheiro? Foi isso?"

Ela parou, piscando algumas vezes. Passou por sua cabeça que nunca tinha comentado com Malfoy, durante as sessões, que se encontrara com Pansy Parkinson. E que ela lhe contara tudo sobre a verdadeira razão do assassinato de Liam.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e voltou a se sentar na cama.

"Talvez se não estivesse tão ocupada me agarrando você nas últimas sessões, eu tivesse te contado", disse, um sorriso leve nos lábios. Faria qualquer coisa para que ele desenrugasse aquela testa. Poucas vezes Draco Malfoy parecera tão crescido quanto com aquela seriedade. Ele era um homem e ela, uma criança.

"O que você teria me contado?", ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, o tom sério ainda na voz. Hermione umedeceu os lábios. Sentiu, de repente, todo cansaço pesar nos olhos. Há quanto tempo não dormia de verdade? Há quanto tempo os pesadelos com Rony e Malfoy não a deixavam descansar?

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Hermione fechou os olhos, inclinando o corpo para trás até que a cabeça estivesse apoiada na curva do pescoço dele. Malfoy segurou seus cabelos com uma das mãos, os dedos pressionando devagar seu couro cabeludo. O cheiro de fumaça ficou ainda mais forte quando ele aproximou a boca de sua orelha, roçando os lábios pelo lóbulo.

"O que você teria me contado?", repetiu baixinho em seu ouvido. Hermione respirou fundo, virando um pouco o rosto para poder tocar a pele do pescoço dele com a boca.

"Lembra quando eu disse que ia descobrir o paradeiro de Pansy Parkinson pra você?", ela disse baixinho. Temeu, por alguns segundos, que Malfoy a largasse. Estava frio e o abraço dele, daquele jeito, era muito melhor do que qualquer edredom.

Ele apoiou a bochecha esquerda em sua bochecha direita. Hermione engoliu a saliva acumulada dentro da boca. Ele não disse nada. _'Quem cala consente'_ – dizia o senso comum. No caso de Malfoy, poderia significar muitas outras coisas.

"Eu a encontrei. Nos Estados Unidos, vivendo com um trouxa milionário. Os Parkinson faliram logo após a guerra – acho que foi uma maneira que ela encontrou de manter o _status_, não sei. Enfim... Ela... Ela me contou. Ela me disse que Liam Houston roubou o seu dinheiro. Que ele aproveitou o cargo de guarda dos bancos e assaltou o cofre da família Malfoy".

Ele não afastou, não afrouxou o abraço, não se mexeu. Seu corpo apenas subia e descia de acordo com a respiração calma e ritmada dele.

"_Liam Houston_. Ela disse _Liam Houston_?" ele perguntou, alguns segundos depois. Hermione abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para observá-lo. Rosas de metal surgindo da pupila escura. Malfoy era tão incrivelmente paradoxal. Ela esperava que ele a indagasse sobre o porquê de Parkinson estar vivendo como _trouxa _em outro país, esperava que ele se enfurecesse ao saber que sua ex-alguma-coisa havia traído seu sangue puríssimo e se misturado com a ralé. Mas de repente, tudo que ele queria saber era se fora realmente Liam o citado por Parkinson.

"Com todas as letras".

O olhar de Malfoy pareceu distante por um momento – mas foi rápido, porque logo as íris prateadas foram cobertas pelas pálpebras e ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Sentiu a testa encostar na dele. As pontas de seus narizes bateram e Malfoy encaixou os lábios nos seus.

—**X—**

_25 de Dezembro, 18h24min._

_Passou a última camada de esmalte vermelho na unha do dedão do pé. Não era a primeira vez que passaria o Natal sozinha, mas também não seria a última – não fazia diferença. Sua família nunca fora realmente católica e seus pais pouco se importavam com o aniversário de Cristo. Para eles, o Natal significava um jantar de negócios. Mas agora, dentro do caos do fim da guerra, nem isso significaria._

_Os dedos dos pés estavam separados por pedaços de algodão para não borrar o esmalte. Tentou não encostá-los no chão ao andar até a mesa e pegar sua varinha. A tábua de madeira rangeu quando ela pisou. Aquele hotel era um moquifo velho, sujo e maldito. Não merecia aquilo. Assim que Draco fosse preso pelo assassinato de Houston, ela daria um jeito de passar toda a grana para o seu próprio nome e iria morar em um lugar decente._

_Apontou a varinha para os pés e murmurou um daqueles feitiços que o Semanário das Bruxas ensinava na seção "Fútil mas Útil". As unhas ficaram imediatamente secas, brilhantes e os algodões sumiram. Lindo._

_Respirou fundo. Apesar de tudo, não podia não pensar que, mesmo sendo uma quarta-feira, ele não estava ali hoje. Que, aliás, desde que a guerra terminara, não o vira mais. Só sabia que ele estava vivo porque seu nome sempre acompanhava as boas notícias sobre maravilhoso Menino-que-O-derrotou. Há mais de três quartas-feiras ele não a tocava, não a beijava, não segurava seu rosto._

_Parou na frente do espelho. Usava apenas uma calcinha branca e uma camiseta laranja do Chuddley Cannons que ele esquecera, uma vez. Constantemente dormia com aquela camiseta. Era bom sentir o cheiro dele o tempo inteiro. Quando ele resolvesse aparecer, pediria que ele usasse aquela camiseta enquanto faziam amor. Assim, ele suaria e seu perfume ficaria impregnado nas fibras de tecido por um bom tempo._

_Passou as mãos pelo cabelo liso. Cortara o mesmo há alguns dias. Estava abaixo do queixo, agora. Será que ele gostaria? Será que perceberia? Aproximou-se do espelho, encostando a testa no mesmo. Queria não pensar que ele estava com aquela vaca naquele instante, mas era impossível. Afinal, era Natal. Ela provavelmente o trancaria em um quarto e o obrigaria a transar com ela o dia inteiro._

_Vaca maldita. Vaca nojenta._

_Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Observou a mesma por algum tempo, sentindo uma preguiça incrível de ir até ela e abri-la. Poderia ser um dos serviçais do hotel pedindo caixinha de Natal. Mas também poderia ser Draco, e estava em um estado de carência que até mesmo sexo com ele valeria a pena._

"_Já vou!", anunciou. Respirou fundo. Atravessou o quarto em passos lentos e abriu a porta. O coração falhou algumas batidas. Ele era tão alto que sua cabeça quase encostava no batente superior. Deixou os lábios entreabrirem. Em um milhão de anos não imaginou que... Ele! Ali! No Natal!_

_Seus cabelos estavam escondidos por uma touca preta de lã. Apenas alguns fiozinhos apareciam, na parte da nuca e perto das orelhas. Meu Deus, – e foda-se o tempo em que não acreditou em Deus, porque a partir daquele momento, com certeza Ele existia – ele estava ali mesmo? Depois de tanto tempo? No dia de Natal? Não deveria estar com aquela putinha que ele chamava de namorada?_

_Ele entrou sem pedir licença._

"_Amor...", ela começou, fechando a porta devagar. O rosto, os braços, as pontas dos dedos, o corpo inteiro sendo banhado por uma espécie de sangue morno que corria lentamente pelas veias e fazia suas extremidades formigarem._

"_Parkinson, a gente precisa conversar", ele disse. Não sentou ou tirou a touca. Não havia marcas em nenhuma parte de sua pele exposta – ninguém poderia afirmar que ele tinha lutado na guerra. Que ele fora uma das principais peças daquela guerra. Apenas aquela melancolia azul de seus olhos podia provar que ele estava lá. Ao lado de Potter, sofrendo com ele._

_Aproximou-se dele, o coração ainda entorpecido e abraçou-o pelas costas. Apoiou a boca na altura de sua omoplata. Respirou fundo. Aquela sensação conhecida, de estar no lugar certo, na hora certa e querer, desesperadamente, que o tempo parasse, veio por suas narinas junto com o cheiro de roupa limpa. Cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen dele e fechou os olhos. "Amor, você..."_

_Mas ele se mexeu, fazendo com que ela o soltasse. Virou de frente para ela, luvas cobrindo os dedos longos das mãos e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, como se estivesse criando, assim, uma proteção para si mesmo._

"_Não posso mais me encontrar com você", ele disse, encarando-a com seus olhos azuis. Ela sentiu os músculos travarem._

_A voz dele era séria. Suficientemente grossa e masculina mas, ainda assim, com tons aveludados. Ele poderia fazer com que você se apaixonasse ou se suicidasse em razão daquela voz. Não era assim nos tempos de Hogwarts, é claro. Em Hogwarts, ele era um merda. Ali, ele era tudo._

"_Como assim?", piscou algumas vezes. A saliva parecia evaporar da boca lentamente – os lábios ainda estavam entreabertos, desde que ele entrara ali._

"_Não posso mais me encontrar com você. O que você não entendeu?"_

_Fechou o punho da mão direita. Pressionou as unhas contra a carne da palma, como se a dor fosse um caminho para se escapar daquele momento._

"_Você não pode se encontrar comigo? Você só pode estar brincando!", sorriu. Sempre sorrira quando as coisas eram tão impossíveis que chegavam a ser engraçadas. E aquela era a maior piada que já escutara na vida. Mas ele não sorriu. Ele não mexeu os lábios. As pintinhas no canto de sua boca estavam no mesmo lugar. "Eu te sustento! Você precisa de mim!"_

_Não era possível. Aquela era a brincadeira mais ridícula que já vira na vida – o que não era pouco para quem estava acostumado com Draco desde os onze anos de idade. Ele permaneceu imóvel. O maldito continuou sério, com os braços cruzados._

"_Eu precisei de você. Fiz o que você queria e você me pagou. Foi isso. Agora eu não preciso mais. Os bancos de Londres foram liberados, já tenho meu dinheiro. Não posso mais me encontrar com você."_

"_Deixe de ser ridículo! Todos os bancos do mundo poderiam ser abertos e você ainda não teria onde cair morto!"_

_Um líquido quente escorreu por sua mão, acompanhado de uma dor forte, mas ela não ligou. Sentia o coração sair daquele estado de dormência para começar a acelerar, até que os batimentos estivessem tão rápidos e altos que era provável que ele estivesse escutando-os._

_Ele continuava impassível. Impassível, insensível, ingrato. Poderia vender adjetivos, naquele instante. E não era como se ele estivesse chateado pelo comentário – sabia muito bem que era um pobretão e que teria que matar o primeiro filho para alimentar o segundo._

"_Se eu tenho onde cair morto ou não, Parkinson, não é mais problema seu. Já disse, não preciso mais de você, não posso mais me encontrar com você e, acima de tudo, não quero mais chegar perto de você, nunca mais. Sou grato pela sua ajuda e pretendo te pagar o que devo, mas sinto nojo em pensar em te tocar."_

_Mas ela não estava ouvindo. A visão embaçava com as lágrimas e seus ouvidos estavam tampados – a voz dele nada mais era que o zunido de uma abelha. As palavras ficaram, porém, gravadas em seu inconsciente. Muito tempo depois, quando ele já tivesse ido embora, ela se lembraria dessa fala e decidiria o que fazer com ela. No momento, isso não importava. Não importava que ele não quisesse mais: era simplesmente inacreditável imaginar que ele não a queria mais._

_Sorriu. O movimento dos músculos do rosto apertou seus olhos e fizeram com que as lágrimas se soltassem._

"_Deixe de ser bobo, amor. Essa brincadeira não está engraçada", deu alguns passos em direção a ele. Ele recuou os mesmos passos. O coração apertou, agoniado. Sentiu a mão arder quando abriu a mesma. Havia marcas profundas em sua palma e o sangue alojara-se embaixo de suas unhas, disfarçado pelo esmalte vermelho. Mas ele não percebera que ela estava machucada. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"_

_Por um momento, ele pareceu ceder. Parou de andar para trás e escondeu o rosto nas mãos enluvadas. Respirou fundo. Parecia cansado – parecia estar desistindo de alguma coisa. Talvez, desistindo de ir embora._

_Aproveitou o momento para se aproximar mais, mas antes que conseguisse tocá-lo com a mão ilesa, ele tirou as mãos do rosto e voltou a se afastar. Tirou as luvas e, de repente, estendeu a mão direita para que ela a observasse._

_Uma grossa aliança dourada no dedo anelar._

"_Eu vou me casar com ela, Parkinson"_

_A respiração falhou. Lentamente, seus batimentos cardíacos começaram a falhar também. Ela sentiu que sua pressão havia descido em queda livre. As lágrimas simplesmente saltaram de seus olhos, transformando aquele anel dourado em nada além de um borrão._

"_Mas você me ama", ela disse bem baixinho. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas claras. Aparentemente, ele não havia escutado "Você me ama!", disse com mais força. Ele olhou-a, as sobrancelhas ainda contraídas. Deu passos rápidos na direção dele, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ele segurou seus pulsos, afastando-a._

"_Você está sangrando!", exclamou, observando a palma machucada. Ela soluçou. Havia manchas vermelhas de sangue nas bochechas dele, agora._

"_Você me ama! Você não pode se casar com ela! Você não pode me deixar assim! Eu fiz tudo por você! Você não pode!!"_

_Ele mexeu nas vestes rapidamente, buscando a varinha, enquanto segurava sua mão machucada. Sempre fora uma pessoa de 'tempestades em copo d'água', segundo Draco. Mas nunca tinha realmente se sentido como agora. Como a pessoa mais infeliz e usada do universo. E por isso mesmo, não chorava exageradamente. Apenas sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto como uma tradução da dor que realmente estava sentindo. A dor que ia além da mão machucada._

_Ele murmurou um feitiço para cicatrizar as feridas de sua mão._

_Ela piscou algumas vezes, observando as marcas irem embora. Com a outra mão, enxugou o rosto. Ela voltou manchada de um cinza magoado: rímel dissolvido em lágrima._

"_Você comprou essa aliança com o meu dinheiro?", perguntou, fungando. Ele soltou sua mão. Estava perfeita, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O sangue em seu rosto já estava seco._

_Ele se levantou, recolocando as luvas. Fez que não com a cabeça, mas não olhou para ela. Mentiroso. Sentiu os olhos arderem ainda mais. Deixou-se cair sentada na cama. O vidro de esmalte – que ainda estava aberto sobre a mesma – rolou para o assoalho e manchou a madeira de um vermelho claro demais para ser confundido com sangue._

"_Eu não vim te pedir nada. Só vim te avisar", ele disse, abrindo a porta. Voltou a guardar a varinha dentro do casaco. Seus cílios eram tão claros naquela luz amarelada que pareciam inexistentes, quase loiros. "Boa sorte"._

_Ele disse. E saiu. Nem ao menos notara seus cabelos._

—**X—**

_25 de Dezembro, 16h10min._

Quando saiu do banho, Granger estava dormindo.

Deitada de bruços na cama, ela segurava a ponta da toalha para que não se soltasse do corpo. Uma nesga de sol entrava pela janela com o vidro fechado, transformando as gotas de água sobre sua pele cor de mel em pérolas douradas. Suas omoplatas se erguiam toda vez que ela respirava.

O dia lá fora estava branco e azul.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado dela, observando o seu cabelo molhado descendo como um rio de madeira por suas costas.

Havia algo de errado com aquilo tudo, ele sabia disso. Parkinson havia feito alguma coisa muito fedorenta para dizer coisas completamente diferentes para ele e para Granger. Precisava descobrir isso antes de voltar para Azkaban. Mas era praticamente impossível. Se ela realmente estava nos Estados Unidos – e ele não achava que Granger mentiria sobre isso – não havia jeito de procurá-la, já que não podia aparatar e também não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma passagem de avião.

Tocou o rosto quente de Granger. Ela suspirou, o sono leve demais para que o toque passasse despercebido, mas pesado demais para que acordasse com ele. Poderia ter pena dela, mas não era assim que se sentia. Sabia que ela era uma mulher forte e que conseguiria superar qualquer coisa. Mesmo se descobrisse algo que pudesse manchar ainda mais seu passado. E ele tinha quase certeza de que, qualquer que fosse o segredo de Parkinson, Granger sairia prejudicada emocionalmente.

Nunca se arrependera de ter assassinado Houston ou Weasley, mas depois que conhecera Granger – e, principalmente, depois das últimas horas – uma voz baixinha e irritante começou a persegui-lo. Perguntava, sempre, sussurrando em seu ouvido, se realmente valera a pena acabar com a vida de uma pessoa como ela.

E ao mesmo tempo em que isso podia se chamar 'remorso', Draco acreditava que era apenas uma forma de poder afirmar para si mesmo que sim, tinha valido a pena. Se nunca tivesse feito nada de 'errado', se não tivesse enfiado Houston e Weasley no Inferno, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Nunca sentiria embaixo dos dedos a sensação da textura de sua pele, ou o cheiro frutífero de seus cabelos invadindo suas narinas, ou nada disso.

Abaixou o rosto, encostando-o na curva de seu pescoço. O shampoo barato do banheiro do Caldeirão nunca tivera um perfume tão bom quanto quando alojado naqueles fios. Roçou a boca em sua pele, fazendo ela respirar fundo novamente. Se não fosse seu sangue...

Ela se mexeu quando ele pressionou a boca em seu pescoço com mais força. Virou o corpo, murmurando alguma coisa, os olhos pesados pelo sono. Draco beijou sua boca antes que ela falasse algo em voz alta. Ela sorriu, quebrando o beijo, as mãos pequenas segurando suas costas de leve.

"Shh", ele fez contra sua boca, passando a mão por seu rosto. Ela precisava dormir. Não tinha descansado a noite inteira e nem pela manhã. Ele conseguira dormir um pouco depois do sexo daquela manhã, mas ela tinha ido direto para o banho. Ela precisava descansar, pelo menos um pouquinho, pelo menos... Sorriu com o canto dos lábios. _Granger, sua maldita, o que você está fazendo comigo? _"Volte a dormir".

"Deita comigo", ela disse, fechando os olhos novamente, a boca ainda contra a dele. Virou de lado, puxando mais a toalha para perto do corpo. Draco encostou o nariz em seu ombro, ainda sorrindo. Merda.

"Já vou."

Ele puxou os lençóis e o edredom para cima de seu corpo. Precisava se trocar, colocar pelo menos uma cueca e aí poderia deitar ao lado dela. Olhou para cima. A luz do sol pintava o teto branco de amarelado.

Assim que voltasse para Azkaban, ele a contaria o que Parkinson sempre lhe dissera sobre Houston e Weasley. Não era justo – nem com ele, nem com ela – que um segredo desses continuasse guardado.

—**X—**

_Continua._

* * *

**Nota: **Eeee, finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Demorei por causa de uma mega-blaster-crise de criatividade, gente, desculpem. Espero _realmente _conseguir postar o capítulo nove mais rápido!

Bom... Estamos entrando na "reta final", já que a fanfic vai ter mais dois capítulos e o epílogo, só. Se vocês quiserem ser muito legais comigo e irem me dizendo, junto com as reviews, o que eu preciso muito explicar, eu vou agradecer demais! Haha.

[PS: vou marcar os flashbacks nos capítulos anteriores assim que tiver tempo! Assim, as pessoas não se confundem tanto xD

Sobre esse capítulo, é importante que vocês tenham em mente que a cena da Pansy é um flashback, apesar de ter acontecido no dia 25 também, foi há anos atrás.

O relatório eu fiz com um esforço enorme, pesquisando medicina forense no Google, e etc. Não está perfeito, pelo amor de Deus, eu não sou legista! Haha.

Acho que é isso! D/Hr é muito lindo (L).

**E vocês também:**

Hhgranger (muito linda sua review, mesmo! Obrigada pelas palavras, fiquei muito feliz! Eu também sinto isso pelo Draco: em alguns momentos o amo, em outros... Haha, mas na maioria das vezes, eu o amo!); Mari (D/Hr apavora muito. Acho que esse capítulo não responde sua pergunta, mas os próximos, sim. Amo); Maia (:P Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! O Cormac está ainda pior, hein? Haha. Beijão); Nina (acho que esse também ficou 'desconectado', mas espero que tenha gostado xD); claudia malfoy (sim, o Draco é lindo! Obrigada!); Mireille Malfoy (sua review ficou muito linda, obrigada, adorei quando você disse que eu escrevo de um jeito 'cru', poxa, foi um elogio muito foda! - Espero que goste desse capítulo também!); Fla Apocalipse (Haha eu ainda vou fazer um extra com essa cena, pode deixar xP); Matt (claro que eles são horny, os dois são gostosos, por que não seriam? Haha : Depois vou reler o capítulo com a música que você disse!); Licca (;P espero que goste desse também); Yuuki (pelas duas reviews: nhai, muito obrigada pelas palavras, achei tudo de bom! Haha quem é a sua conhecida? Às vezes eu conheço também hahaha xP); Isa Tinkerbell (Isa [rá, eu também tenho intimidade! Haha, eu vi que você indicou minha fic lá no fórum 3V - Yay, muito obrigada!); Karla Valéria (que bom que você gosta de Hermione! Todo mundo sempre fala só do Draco, eu acabo com um pé atrás com a Mione haha... E tadinho do Draco, poxa! Hahaha ele até que é fofinho! O Cormac sim é um vadio haha. Beijo!); Hiorrana (não abandonarei nunca! Haha você tá em vestibular? Que curso você quer? Beijo); Aryana (te respondi já no seu e-mail, mas volto a dizer que foi uma review lindíssima! Obrigada, linda!); Mah-sama (final feliz? Será? Hahaha não perca os próximos episódios xD); Jaqueline (Eu faço RI à tarde porque entrei no meio do ano, aí é vespertino haha. Essa semana foi uma folga só, não teve aula por causa daquelas palestras.. Hahaha quem sabe um dia a gente se encontra lá na PUC! Adoro reviews grandes, pode deixar elas enoormes mesmo! Haha beijoos!); Monalisa (Damien Rice é muito amor); Mithra (obrigada xD Nossa, têm várias pessoas de Portugal aqui né? Vou visitar a terrinha de vocês! Hahaha); Doninha (xD se não entendeu, estamos aqui); Brianna (continuo! Haha beijos); Vivi (O loiro é lindo né? Também acho haha); miss potter (caraca, uma pessoa que não gostava de D/Hr! Que lindo! Obrigada!); Mione G. Malfoy (é mais difícil atualizar na Aliança porque eu fico dependendo da atualização deles e tal... Haha nem sempre bate com a minha. Mas enfim, você me achou! Yay! Sempre gostei muito das suas reviews e você é bem esperta! Haha. Espero que responda suas perguntas nos próximos capítulos ;P! Beijo); BelinhaZpears (já fui informada que você é muito legal e gente boa haha xD adorei sua review. Muito obrigada mesmo. Beijo ;); Beatris (tá aqui, desculpa a demora! Haha beijo); Liv (ai, finalmente hahaha sem muito pra dizer, você tem que guardar meus segredos à dez mil chaves, e é isso! Haha te amo muito, mana. Ainda vamos escrever uma fic juntas! Liebe).

Mandinha, a beta: força pra sua fic, querida! Qualquer coisa, estamos sempre aqui. Obrigadíssima por betar esse bem rápido xD.

Sem reviews, vocês já sabem! o/


	9. Vazio

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**HALLELUJAH**

**IX.**

**Vazio**

_When you try your best, __but you don't succeed…_

"Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Mione?"

Harry era uma das pessoas mais agradáveis do universo. Sim, ele era. Seu tom de voz, quase sempre calmo e macio, fazia com que as pessoas se acalmassem interiormente. Além disso, toda a áurea dourada que o envolvia o transformava em alguém para se confiar bruta e cegamente.

Mas ele era a última pessoa com quem Hermione queria conversar naquele momento. Simplesmente porque era sincero demais. Respirou fundo. Sua visão estava embaçada devido às lágrimas em seus olhos que teimavam em escapar.

"Está, Harry. Só estou com problemas infinitos no trabalho e não tenho tempo para nada."

"Nem para visitar Rony?", ele perguntou. Foi como se uma agulha penetrasse fundo em seu peito, fazendo com que um gosto ruim de fracasso subisse por sua boca e dançasse por suas papilas gustativas. Hermione sentiu as pálpebras tremerem quando fechou os olhos. Fungou. "Sabe, você não foi no Natal... Nem no Ano Novo, quando combinamos e..."

"Eu sei, Harry, eu sei!", ela interrompeu-o. O choro transparecendo pela primeira vez em sua voz, deixando-a mais aguda do que o normal. "Você realmente acha que eu estou saltitando por causa disso?! É claro que não! Eu sei que eu estou devendo muita coisa a ele, eu _sei _que eu estou sendo relapsa nesses últimos dias, mas eu não consigo! Eu – não – consigo! Estou em Rosyth há dias, ok?"

Hermione tentou controlar os soluços nos instantes silenciosos que prosseguiram a conversa. Escutava a respiração ritmada de Harry do outro lado da linha. Que merda, por que ele tinha que jogar tudo na sua cara? Mesmo inconscientemente? Já não bastava imaginar que, se ela não estava agindo como deveria, era porque havia algum motivo?

E o pior de tudo: a única coisa verdadeira em todo aquele discurso era o fato de estar em Rosyth. De resto, era tudo mentira. Tudo enganação. E continuaria mentindo e enganando até que seus pecados a levassem para bem longe do céu – assim, não teria que encarar Rony ao morrer.

"Mione, por que você não conversa comigo? Sério, eu preciso saber o que você tem! Você não é mais a mesma! E eu nem ao menos tenho _idéia _do que pode estar acontecendo com você! É tão fácil, você poderia simplesmente confiar em mim e me dizer o que há de errado! Eu sou seu melhor amigo, por Deus!"

_Por Deus._

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, passando a mão pelos olhos. Ninguém mais do que Ele sabia que se Harry tivesse uma pequena noção do que _realmente _estava acontecendo com ela, se imaginasse que aquilo tudo tinha nome e sobrenome, não haveria perdão. Não haveria benevolência que consertasse o que tinha feito.

"Harry, eu só preciso que _você _confie em mim. Eu estou com muitos problemas no momento, mas aos poucos eles vão passar. E tudo vai voltar ao normal. Eu sei que não sou mais a mesma e talvez nunca mais vá ser mas, por favor, Harry. Eu preciso sair disso sozinha."

"Mione..."

"Harry, é o seguinte", Hermione disse, com a voz firme. Tentou tirar todos os tons de choro de sua garganta. Se não fosse dura com ele, ele nunca mais a deixaria em paz. Sincero, ingênuo, _santo _demais, Harry nunca entenderia absolutamente nada. "Eu estou tentando ser educada. Mas se você insistir, vou ter que pedir para que você não se intrometa. Sua vida é tão melhor do que a minha! Você ganharia muito mais mergulhando de cabeça _nela _e me deixando em paz."

A agulha finalmente atravessou seu coração todo, saindo por suas costas. Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes umedecerem seu rosto. O silêncio de Harry era a mais dolorosa das respostas. Droga, por que tinha que ser assim?

"Tudo bem, Mione", ele disse, após alguns segundos. O corpo inteiro dela doeu. "Eu entendi. Mas se precisar de mim..."

"Eu sei, Harry. Obrigada. E me desculpa, ok? É que eu realmente preciso de um tempo."

"Certo."

"Eu te amo", disse, por fim, passando as costas das mãos pelo rosto para secá-lo. Ouviu-o prender a respiração por alguns segundos e pediu que todos os anjos o fizessem responder aquilo. Queria ter certeza de que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda a amava e não deixaria que coisas como aquelas entrassem em sua maravilhosa amizade.

Mas Harry simplesmente desligou.

Hermione ficou algum tempo ouvindo o pulso do telefone, o celular pressionado contra a orelha. Mas Harry estava certo. Não podia simplesmente fingir que ela não havia dito nada. Faria a mesma coisa no lugar dele. Eram extremamente parecidos em alguns pontos. Talvez sua vida fosse muito melhor se, quando fora o momento, tivesse 'escolhido' se apaixonar por Harry e não por Rony.

Seria tudo muito diferente.

Mas isso tudo era bobagem. Não poderia simplesmente usar um vira-tempo para voltar atrás e escolher a pessoa 'certa'. Mesmo por que, por mais diferente que as coisas pudessem ser, ela não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem os momentos ao lado de Rony. O problema todo era que, depois que tudo começara, também não conseguia mais se imaginar sem Malfoy.

E isso estava matando. Estava doendo, queimando, definhando. Todos os dias em que ela acordava e queria sentir o gosto da boca de Malfoy, sua consciência ardia. E não era por um minuto ou dois. Ardia o dia inteiro e, quanto mais isso acontecia, mais forte ficava o desejo de beijá-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo perto de si.

Era uma tortura.

Hermione levantou-se da cama, respirando fundo. Conseguia sentir a temperatura fria do assoalho de madeira mesmo através das meias de algodão grosso que estava usando. Estava simplesmente muito frio ali naquele Janeiro, mas a proximidade de Rosyth com o mar amenizava as tendências de temperatura e o ar tornava-se um pouco mais suportável. Mesmo assim, não poderia abrir as janelas e respirar aquele cheiro salgado característico que sempre vinha com ele.

Tinha varrido os porta-retratos de Rony daquele lugar. Estavam todos enfiados no apartamento em Londres, agora. Por isso mesmo, fazia mais de vinte dias que não voltava para a capital britânica. Ali, na hospedaria, poderia viver sem se preocupar com fantasmas que já bastavam estar em sua mente.

Atravessou o pequeno quarto e observou as coisas em cima da escrivaninha. Não havia mais fichas criminais em sua pasta, apenas dois relatórios de conclusão. O trabalho com Heiss e Thompson estava encerrado e Malfoy estava sob os cuidados de Marris, agora. Fora uma decisão que superior tomara logo após o fim dos feriados.

"Não duvido de sua capacidade, Hermione. Acredito que você fez um trabalho excelente e o quadro de Malfoy evoluiu espetacularmente – mas me interessei pelo caso durante o tempo que o tratei antes do Natal e agora gostaria de terminar o serviço. Você compreende? É um rapaz interessantíssimo!", Marris havia dito, na ocasião. Hermione nada pôde fazer a não ser concordar. Acreditava no chefe quando ele dizia que estava interessado na mente de Draco e que aquilo nada tinha a ver com incompetência pela parte dela; afinal, quem não se interessaria? Ele era, ao mesmo tempo em que medonho, brilhante. O sonho de qualquer psiquiatra.

Hermione poderia ter dito a Marris que gostaria de encerrar o caso e o médico com certeza não faria objeções. Porém, estava tão cansada daquilo tudo. Cansada do estresse emocional que trabalhar com Malfoy lhe trazia, cansada de fingir que aquela era uma relação estritamente profissional, cansada da falta de ética que a questão envolvia. Estava cansada de tê-lo como seu paciente. Não deveria ter aceitado tratá-lo desde o princípio e só agora via aonde sua teimosia a havia levado.

Entregaria os relatórios de Heiss e Thompson no dia seguinte e Marris lhe apresentaria os novos pacientes. Entraria em novo ciclo profissional e assim, poderia também organizar sua vida pessoal. E resolver se Malfoy estaria ou não dentro dela.

Ao lado da pasta com os relatórios, havia pergaminhos limpos, um tinteiro e um maço de cigarros fechado. Marlboro, como aqueles que Malfoy estava fumando no Natal. Comprara os mesmos na sua última visita à Londres, na padaria da esquina de sua rua. Pretendia dá-los a Malfoy como um 'presente atrasado', em troca do isqueiro vermelho que ele colocara em sua mão. Mas vinte dias tinham se passado e ainda não tivera a oportunidade de encontrá-lo. Ele não poderia fumar os cigarros sempre; entretanto, se ainda tivesse a permissão para andar sem algemas, sempre poderia utilizar-se da sala dela.

Quem diria. Hermione Granger alimentando vícios alheios. Era quase ridículo. E era isso que Harry não entenderia, que Gina não entenderia, que seus pais e ninguém entenderiam: ela não era mais a mesma. Malfoy fizera surgir dentro dela algo completamente diferente que ainda estava para ser descoberto. Não sabia bem o que, mas era diferente. Prematuro demais para ser identificado, mas estava lá.

Mordeu os lábios de leve e colocou o celular ao lado do maço de cigarros. De qualquer maneira, encontraria Malfoy no dia seguinte.

—**X—**

_When you get what you want but not what you need__…_

As paredes de Azkaban eram de pedra. As paredes de Azkaban estavam riscadas. Os prisioneiros que ocuparam a cela antes dele costumavam contar os dias que faltavam – para sua morte? Para sua liberdade? Nunca iria descobrir. Mas não fazia diferença.¹

Ele nunca fizera riscos. Por mais tentador que parecesse pegar uma lasca no chão e riscar a parede, pedra contra pedra, negligenciar essa tentação era uma forma de afirmar para si mesmo que não se importava, porque não havia por que contar o tempo. Não havia nada para se esperar. Nem ali dentro, nem lá fora.

Quando Draco, após o feriado, vestiu seu uniforme de presidiário e voltou a se enfiar naquela cela imunda, pela primeira vez na vida sentiu uma espécie de vazio. Alguma coisa nele estava diferente. Não era mais o mesmo. Havia dentro dele algo que precisava ser identificado ainda, mas que era novo. Por muitas horas permaneceu sentado em silêncio, pensando sobre isso. E o sentimento de vazio só se amenizou – mas não desapareceu – quando ele pegou uma daquelas malditas lascas e fez dois riscos na parede.

Dois dias que não via Hermione Granger.

E depois três, quatro, cinco. E, agora, havia vinte e dois ricos _seus _naquela parede cheia de calendários improvisados, feitos por pessoas que esperavam algo. Ele também encontrara algo pelo qual esperar. E toda aquela ânsia estava transformando-o em uma pessoa apática. O único motivo de sua existência era esperar pelo dia em que aquele enorme grupo de riscos pudesse ser atravessado por uma linha perpendicular a eles e ele pudesse começar uma nova contagem. Esperar pelo dia em que veria Granger novamente.

No início, achou que seria pouco. Que logo voltaria para a sala de sua doutora para que continuasse o tratamento que tanto progredira nas festas de fim de ano. Fora comunicado por Marris que não poderia mais andar sem algemas pelos corredores, pelo menos não enquanto todas aquelas burocracias de um 'novo ano' estivessem sendo postas em prática. Draco não sabia quais eram as malditas burocracias, mas sabia que agora Finn o levava para todos os lugares novamente.

Esperou, porém, que Finn o levasse na imaculada terça-feira para a sala de Granger. Mas pelo contrário – numa segunda-feira, fora encaminhado novamente para a sala de Marris. O simpático e irritante diretor da prisão comunicou-o que havia transferido definitivamente seu tratamento para as mãos dele – e que agradecia a Granger por ter feito um bom trabalho até então.

Draco sentiu tanta raiva de ambos naquele dia que, ao voltar para a cela, rasgou os tecidos podres da fronha e do lençol como se fossem feitos de papel manteiga. As plumas que preenchiam seu travesseiro foram espalhadas no chão e ele foi levado novamente à sala de Marris, que lhe deu uma advertência – mas a roupa de cama foi substituída do mesmo jeito.

Ele não entendia por que estava assim. Por que queria tanto encontrar-se com a sangue-ruim novamente. Por que estava contando a porra do tempo por causa dela. Ela nem ao menos era o tipo de _mulher _que ele gostava! Quer dizer, o corpo era bom, mas o sexo era diferente. Não era aquilo com o qual ele estava acostumado e do qual sempre gostara tanto. Tinha algo no meio que transformava tudo em uma coisa quase patética. E ela ainda tinha coragem de tamborilar as malditas unhas sobre o corpo dele, depois que acabavam! Como poderia estar tão ansioso para ver alguém neurótico como ela?

E ainda havia a história mal-contada de Parkinson. Será que Granger não _entendia _que ele precisava vê-la para pode contar o que sabia sobre aquela confusão toda? Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que havia algo de errado? Mataria Granger quando a encontrasse. Sinceramente.

Fez o vigésimo terceiro risco na parede. Escutou passos pesados vindo pelo corredor. Não havia mais ninguém nas celas próximas – Sean e William foram transferidos para outra ala, para que não houvesse nenhuma confusão devido à sua 'traição'. Logo, Finn apareceu. As chaves balançavam penduradas em seu cinto.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, sentado em sua cama. Era terça-feira, tinha certeza disso. Não tinha encontros com Marris às terças-feiras. Já passara o horário de almoço, o banho, tudo. Deveria ficar o dia inteiro ali, mofando. Será que fizera alguma coisa errada?

_Bom, Draco, essa é uma pergunta retórica._

"Levante, seu verme", Finn disse, procurando a chave antiga que abriria sua cela. Draco umedeceu os olhos e se levantou. "Você tem uma visita".

—**X—**

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep__, stuck in reverse._

Quando foi encaminhado para a sala em que ele e Parkinson se viram pela última vez, há tanto tempo, sentiu uma espécie de tensão nos músculos dos ombros e pescoço. Não poderia ser ela. Não havia possibilidade remota que fosse ela. Afinal, Granger dissera que estava nos Estados Unidos, casada com um trouxa. Não tentaria estragar a própria vida _agora_, depois de tantos anos sem visitá-lo.

Mas quem poderia ser? Finn não dissera, e Draco não tinha ninguém que quisesse visitá-lo. Não tinha família ou amigos, ou ninguém que lembrasse de sua existência, além dela e McLaggen. Mas McLaggen não era idiota. Nunca se deixaria ser visto explicitamente ao lado dele, não no mundo bruxo.

Chegaram à porta. Finn tirou suas algemas, xingando-o, como sempre. Disse que ficaria ali do lado de fora e se ele fizesse alguma coisa errada, saberia. Draco sentiu o sangue quente. Odiava não ter controle sobre a situação. Respirou fundo e entrou.

A sala estava clara demais. O céu lá fora estava branco e ele precisou de um tempo para conseguir transformar aquele conjunto de clarões em formas distintas. Quando conseguiu, percebeu que o lugar continuava exatamente o mesmo: vazio. Havia uma mesa quadrada, duas cadeiras e uma janela enorme de vidro fosco cobrindo quase uma parede inteira. Finn fechou a porta atrás dele, ficando do lado de fora.

Draco correu os olhos pela sala e quando viu a silhueta esguia _dela _de costas para ele, contra a luz da janela, sentiu como se todo seu sangue evaporasse de suas veias. O rosto, as mãos, os pés, lábios, o corpo inteiro começou a formigar.

Pressão arterial pode ser uma merda, às vezes.

Abriu a boca para tentar chamá-la, mas a voz não saiu. Ela ainda estava completamente alheia de sua presença ali. Usava calças jeans escuras e botas marrons de salto fino, uma cacharrel de lã branca que poderia confundir-se com o dia lá fora e seus cabelos estavam soltos sobre seus ombros. Seu sobretudo escuro estava pendurado no encosto de umas cadeiras, cujo assento também servia de apoio para sua bolsa.

Respirou fundo para tentar recuperar as coisas. Aquilo estava ficando _extremamente _ridículo.

"Granger", ele disse, a voz saindo mais forte do que imaginara que sairia. Ela virou a cabeça. Estava completamente sem maquiagem. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, sério. O corpo formigando cada vez mais. Ela tinha pequenos traços escuros embaixo dos olhos, marcas de cansaço. Seus lábios entreabertos deixavam à mostra seus dentes incisivos levemente maiores do que o normal. Draco abriu e fechou a mão para tentar fazer o sangue voltar a circular normalmente pelo braço.

E depois de um silêncio que pareceu durar centenas e centenas de riscos na parede – tempo em que eles apenas deixaram os olhos presos um no outro – Granger se mexeu. Virou o corpo de frente para o dele e, sem aviso, atravessou a distância entre eles e lançou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

O choque de seu corpo macio contra o dele foi tão doce que chegou a ser doloroso. Draco enlaçou sua cintura com um dos braços e levou a outra mão para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo cacheado e puxando-o de leve. A boca dela, ainda entreaberta, alojou-se em seu pescoço, e ali ela respirou, sugando e soltando o ar contra sua pele como uma espécie de vampiro.

Por vinte e três dias ele imaginara como seria o momento em que a encontrasse e, durante todo esse tempo, teve certeza de que jogaria na cara dela todas as coisas que tinha pensado. Queria ouvi-la explicar o motivo da demora, ouvi-la explicar por que Marris tinha tomado seu lugar, por que ela não podia ser uma pessoa competente uma vez na vida, por que ela tinha que ser aquela sangue-ruim nojenta, por que ela era tão prepotente, por que ela tamborilava as unhas, por que tinha procurado Parkinson para foder ainda mais a vida, por que ela ainda era amiga do filho da puta Potter, por que ela tinha se noivado com o escroto do Weasley. Teve certeza de que a odiaria extrema e completamente.

E ele a odiava, mas todas as suas dúvidas poderiam ficar para depois.

Buscou sua boca com urgência, a língua indo com tanta força de encontro com a sua que acabou esbarrando em seus dentes. Draco sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue misturado ao gosto da saliva dela, mas não era importante. Granger fez um barulho delicioso com a garganta enquanto se agarrava a seus ombros, ficando na ponta dos pés para estar numa altura mais próxima da dele.

As pálpebras tremeram conforme as línguas dançavam uma com outra num ritmo desesperado. Draco deslizou a mão por sua barriga, abrindo rapidamente o botão e o zíper de sua calça. Granger quebrou o beijo para poder gemer quando sentiu que a mão dele havia se infiltrado em sua calcinha e a tocava rapidamente com os dedos. Draco encostou a boca no ouvido dela, trovejando um sussurro dentro do mesmo:

"Finn está aí fora".

Ela calou os gemidos imediatamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos comprimidos. Todo o peso de seu corpo estava concentrado no braço que Draco tinha envolto em sua cintura. Ele aproveitou o pescoço exposto para beijá-la ali, sentindo-a ficar mais úmida conforme o toque de seus dedos. Sugou sua pele. Granger enfiou as unhas em seus ombros para se segurar.

Num impulso, Granger ajeitou a postura e segurou na barra de sua cacharrel, tirando-a rapidamente. O ventre de Draco tremeu quando ele observou o sutiã branco de algodão que ela usava. Mordeu os lábios secos, parando de tocá-la para correr ambas as mãos por seu tronco, até atingir seus seios e massageá-los com vontade.

Os corpos voltaram a se separar para que ela pudesse tirar o suéter de lã que ele usava. Aproveitou e tirou a camiseta também, fazendo com que o ar frio arrepiasse toda a pele branquíssima que se revelara. Beijou-a na boca mais uma vez, levando-a de qualquer jeito para o primeiro apoio que encontrasse. O quadril dela esbarrou na mesa e empurrou-a, sem querer, fazendo um barulho estridente cortar o silêncio. Pararam de se beijar e olharam imediatamente para a porta, as respirações suspensas.

Ela encostou a boca em seu ombro depois de um tempo, mordendo sua pele ali até deixar uma marca vermelha. Draco deslizou as mãos por seus quadris, tentando, com um pouco de dificuldade, tirar suas jeans. Granger ergueu o corpo para facilitar, mas a calça acabou embolando em suas botas.

"Você usa roupa demais", ele disse baixinho, fazendo-a rir. Granger ajudou-o a descer o zíper das botas para que a calça pudesse sair completamente. Puxou o ar pelos dentes quando ela encostou o corpo no dele e buscou tocá-lo por cima da calça. O tecido mole logo deixou perceber o formato de seu membro rígido.

Ela abaixou sua calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo, segurando-o com firmeza. Draco avançou o corpo sobre o dela, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força. Ela fez uma exclamação de dor misturada a um gemido baixo. Puxou as laterais de sua calcinha para baixo, até que a peça saísse completamente por seus pés, e penetrou-a sem aviso, com precisão. Granger enfiou as unhas em suas costas.

Eles eram apenas respiração e suor naquele momento. Sem sangue, sem pretextos, sem passado ou futuro. Ela prendeu seu corpo entre as coxas, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, fazendo com que ele entrasse em seu corpo com ainda maior profundidade.

O ritmo era forte e acelerado, fazendo a mesa tremer. Se Finn resolvesse entrar ali para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo, estariam fodidos. Tanto ele quanto ela. Mas por um instante, aquilo não importava. A única coisa que importava era perder-se ali, enfiando as pontas dos dedos na carne de seus quadris e sentindo o suor brotar quente de suas têmporas e nuca.

Granger contraiu o corpo. Draco sentiu-a socar seu braço uma, duas, três vezes. Os socos se multiplicaram para atingir seu peitoral, suas costas. Isso apenas o instigava para fazer tudo com mais força. Instintivamente segurou seus pulsos, prendendo-os contra a mesa. Granger tinha os olhos úmidos, mas ele sabia que isso só significava que estava delirando de prazer. Ela sempre ficava com os olhos úmidos.

"Eu te odeio", ela disse, movendo os pulsos fracamente para tentar se soltar. Draco penetrou-a com ainda mais força. Ela girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os olhos revirando nas pálpebras entreabertas. "Eu te odeio tanto, Malfoy, _tanto_".

O corpo dela foi tomado por acessos de tremor. Draco abaixou o rosto para encostar a boca na curva quente e suada de seu pescoço, ainda segurando os pulsos dela para cima.

"Eu também te odeio".

—**X—**

_And the tears come streaming down your face__ when you lose something you can't replace__…_

Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo. A nuca ainda estava quente e alguns fios ficaram grudados na pele devido ao suor. Umedeceu os lábios doloridos. Excessos. Os de Malfoy estavam vermelhos e inchados como nunca – mas ele não estava realmente se importando com isso. Sentado na cadeira, tinha ambos os pés sobre a mesa e, entre os dedos, o maço de cigarros que ela lhe trouxera.

Sentou-se na outra cadeira, cansada. Observou-o retirar um dos cigarros do maço e girá-lo entre o indicador e o dedo médio. O sorrisinho que atingiu o canto de seus lábios foi irritante e perverso, como de costume.

"Tento me livrar dos meus vícios e você os traz até mim. Todos os três", ele disse, colocando o cigarro no meio dos lábios e acendendo-o com o isqueiro vermelho que lhe dera no Natal. Hermione observou-o tragar longamente, os olhos fechados, cílios loiros brilhando quase esbranquiçados diante de toda aquela luz. Sabia que o primeiro vício era a nicotina e o segundo imaginava que fosse sexo. Não tinha idéia de qual poderia ser o terceiro, mas também não achava que aquilo fosse importante. Em alguns momentos da vida, porra nenhuma é importante.

A fumaça que ele soltou pela boca dissipou-se no ar. Hermione apoiou a mão na mesa e começou a tamborilar as unhas sobre o tampo de madeira, esperando-o recuperar toda a nicotina perdida. Malfoy acompanhou o movimento de seus dedos com o olhar.

"Isso é irritante pra cacete", ele falou, de repente.

"Sou hiperativa", comentou. Era verdade. Desde pequena tivera manias que mostravam sinais de hiperatividade, como roer unhas e balançar freneticamente as pernas quando concentrada. Também tinha o costume de colocar a língua entre os dentes quando escrevia. Algumas vezes mordia a mesma com tanta força que só percebia que estava se machucando quando sentia gosto de sangue na boca.

Malfoy soltou um risinho pelo nariz, tragando novamente. Quando voltou a falar, a fumaça saiu junto com as palavras. "Percebi", ele disse, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Era incrível como poderia adquirir uma expressão de sarcasmo – não, de _safadeza_, não havia termo melhor – em questão de segundos. Mas quando voltou a olhar para ela, o sorriso já sumira do canto de seu lábio, e ele estava sério como na maioria das vezes. "Precisamos conversar, Granger".

Hermione respirou fundo, automaticamente parando de tamborilar as unhas. Já imaginava que, em algum ponto daquele encontro, ele resolvesse fazer todas as perguntas que, com certeza, estavam enfiadas em sua mente há vinte e três dias, desde que se viram pela última vez. A acusaria de incompetência por não terminar o caso, falaria um monte de coisa sobre as quais Hermione se preparara psicologicamente para ouvir.

"Pode falar", passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. Estava tão cansada, ultimamente. Tudo que queria era ter deitado no peito dele depois do sexo, se deixado abraçar e adormecer enquanto os dedos dele desfaziam nós de seus cabelos. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples. Na realidade, _nada _era simples, e nem mesmo poderia ter certeza se era realmente _isso _que queria.

Malfoy tirou os pés da mesa, sentando-se com uma postura reta. Amassou a ponta do cigarro na madeira e seus olhos tinham a cor das cinzas quando ele ergueu os mesmos para ela.

Certa vez, Hermione comparara Malfoy a uma fotografia em preto e branco. Mas agora, depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles, tal fotografia estava tomando tons de sépia que, gradativamente, ficariam coloridos. A começar com o rosa leve em seus lábios crispados, enquanto ele selecionava as palavras que utilizaria. Sempre pensando muito bem no que ia falar.

"Parkinson", ele começou, por fim. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Seria esse o momento em que ele finalmente brigaria por ela ter escondido a visita a Parkinson por tanto tempo? Respirou fundo, sem desviar os olhos quando ele a encarou "Preciso muito que você me conte o que ela disse. Preciso ter certeza de algo".

Uma mecha de cabelo castanho escapou de seu coque, caindo em seu rosto, e Hermione colocou-a atrás da orelha, olhando para o lado rapidamente. Será que Malfoy e Parkinson eram cúmplices no assassinato de Liam e, por isso, ele estava tão preocupado em saber se ela realmente citara o nome do auror? Afinal, fora a pergunta que ele frisara quando mencionou que sabia o verdadeiro motivo que o levara a assassinar Liam. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, o gosto da saliva de Malfoy ainda dançando em algum lugar de suas papilas gustativas.

"Ela me contou que, uns cinco, seis meses antes de acabar a guerra, Liam roubou o seu dinheiro, você descobriu e resolveu matá-lo por isso. Chamou dois capangas para completar o serviço. Foi só isso. Então, eu resolvi investigar. Retirei em Gringotts o histórico da conta de Liam e, realmente, uma grande quantia em dinheiro foi colocada ali na mesma época em que a sua fortuna sumiu, segundo os registros. E depois que ele morreu, um pouquinho antes do fim da guerra, o dinheiro foi retirado. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, o dinheiro não era só para ele".

Malfoy havia baixado os olhos para as cinzas do cigarro sobre a mesa. Ele levou a mão direita ao queixo, o cenho franzido, aquela ruga entre as sobrancelhas que o deixava com cara de homem. Seus olhos de metal estavam estreitos.

Não queria nem imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça dele naquele instante – e muito menos pensar em suas próprias conclusões sobre tudo aquilo. Se _Gina _realmente tivesse traído Harry com Liam, naquela mesma época, segundo os recortes do Profeta... Meu Deus, ela não queria nem pensar. Gina podia ser tudo naquela vida, mas uma _ladra_? Era impossível.

"Há algo de errado nessa história, Granger", ele falou, enfim, erguendo os olhos para ela. E estava tão sério que Hermione sentiu um arrepio ruim subindo pela espinha "Sabe por quê? Porque não foi por isso que eu matei Houston. Eu não sabia dessa história. Meus motivos foram muito diferentes. Você _tem certeza _que Parkinson te disse isso?".

Hermione piscou algumas vezes. Se aqueles não tinham sido os motivos dele... Então, não fora um crime de razão_ aceitável_, no mínimo plausível. E tudo que imaginara sobre Malfoy não ser _tão ruim assim_ iria por água abaixo. Ela realmente tinha se entregado a um assassino cruel e sem escrúpulos. "É claro que eu tenho", sua voz saiu baixa. _Deus, por favor, não me faça perceber que eu estava errada_. "Quais foram seus motivos, então?", perguntou. E, merda, estava com medo da resposta.

"Uma... Uma noite, eu estava num quarto do Caldeirão e Parkinson chegou. Ela estava machucada, Granger. Roxa, arranhada, sangrando em alguns pontos. Ela me abraçou, tremendo e chorando. Quando consegui acalmá-la e perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ela me contou que havia sido estuprada. Por Houston".

Entreabriu os lábios. As coisas pareceram simplesmente ridículas perante o que Malfoy acabara de dizer. Todas elas. Seu corpo, suas idéias, o vidro da janela, o mar lá fora, o céu branco, a temperatura nos termômetros, Londres, Deus, tudo parecia incrivelmente patético. Aquilo não era verdade. Não podia ser. Houston passaria por ladrão, mas por estuprador? Era impossível.

Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz simplesmente não saiu. Não conseguia acreditar. Malfoy estava mentindo. Estava mentindo para ela. Aquilo não tinha nexo, não tinha cabimento...

"Eu nem imaginava que meu dinheiro tinha sido roubado. Fiquei sabendo disso apenas no fim da guerra, quando liberaram os bancos escoceses. Matei Houston porque ele estuprou Parkinson, esse foi sempre meu motivo. E ela nunca comentou nada comigo sobre isso que você falou. _Nunca_".

"Você é um filho da puta, Malfoy!", falou, o tom de voz um pouco mais alto, levantando-se da cadeira repentinamente. As mãos cobriram a boca e o nariz, enojada demais para respirar o mesmo ar que ele. Malfoy parecia confuso. "Um filho da puta! Como pôde inventar uma coisa dessas?! Liam estuprar Parkinson! Ele não faria isso, Malfoy, não tinha motivo algum, ele não era um monstro! Que ele havia roubado você ainda consegui acreditar, mas _isso_?! Espero que você e Parkinson vão juntos para o inferno! Vocês são cúmplices, não são?! E eu caí como uma idiota!! Como não desconfiei... Como..."

"Cúmplices?!", ele a interrompeu, levantando-se também. Aproximou-se dela alguns passos, passos que, inconscientemente, Hermione recuou. Sentia como se Rony estivesse assistindo aquilo ali, de um canto daquela sala, rindo de sua desgraça. Como se ele tivesse tentado alertá-la desde o princípio, através dos tais sonhos, e ela nunca houvesse lhe dado atenção. "Granger, pare de ser ridícula! Não estaria te contando essa merda inteira se estivesse tentando me dar bem! Quando você falou que Parkinson disse que o puto do Houston havia roubado meu dinheiro, eu estranhei! Porque _eu _nunca soube disso! Para mim, ele morreu por estuprá-la! Pergunte a Nott, porra, ele sabia da história! Montague está morto, mas poderia contar também! A qualquer comensal, essa merda está cheia deles mesmo!", ele parou por um momento, recuperando o fôlego.

"Ok, ok, vamos imaginar que essa sua história não é uma invenção!", Hermione exclamou, o tom de voz claramente irônico. Aquilo era uma palhaçada. Sentia os olhos úmidos conforme aquela mão invisível apertava seu coração, transformando-o em um mísero botão cheio de sangue. "Que Houston realmente tenha estuprado Parkinson e que você não esteja mentindo. _Quem_, então, roubou o seu dinheiro, se a conta _dele_ encheu de galeões no mesmo dia em que a sua esvaziou?! Hein?! A mesma quantia, Malfoy!! As mesmas datas!! Isso vale muito mais que a palavra de um comensal tão filho da puta quanto você!!"

Hermione encarou-o por alguns segundos. A respiração de Malfoy estava suspensa e ele, novamente, pensava muito bem nas palavras antes de pronunciá-las. Dissimulado, mentiroso, nojento, não sabia como podia ter feito tudo que fizera com ele, escroto. Os olhos rasos com lágrimas, Hermione foi até a mesa, juntando o maço de cigarros, o isqueiro, tudo que estava lá e enfiando de volta na bolsa. Mas eram lágrimas de raiva, de ódio. Dele e de si mesma.

Atravessou a sala até a porta e ia saindo quando a voz de Malfoy congelou-a até os ossos.

"Weasley roubou meu dinheiro".

Hermione virou o rosto lentamente. Não parecia um homem mais. Os olhos muito abertos e o tom desesperado mostravam que ele era uma criança assustada jogando a última desculpa coerente para a mãe ao dizer que quem quebrara o vaso chinês fora a empregada.

"Que merda é essa, Malfoy?"

"Foi isso que Parkinson me disse, foi nisso que eu acreditei até o último Natal, é isso que não encaixa na sua história. Não quer dizer que ela esteja errada, mas não encaixa. Desde que a guerra acabou e eu descobri que a fortuna havia sido saqueada, ele foi o culpado que me apresentaram".

Ele respirava ruidosamente, como se estivesse com um problema no pulmão. E talvez estivesse mesmo, depois de tanto monóxido de carbono que engolira durante aqueles anos em Azkaban. Era palpável o desespero que ele apresentava. Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto Malfoy daquela maneira alguma vez na vida – talvez, quando eram bem pequenos e na Floresta Proibida, Hagrid mandou que ele e Harry fossem sozinhos por outro lado.

Virou completamente o corpo de frente para o dele.

"De que Weasley você está falando, Malfoy?"

"Do _seu_", ele desviou o olhar.

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. Ele estava insinuando que _Rony_ era o ladrão de sua fortuna. O corpo estava trêmulo e quente: sentia cada vez mais nojo de Malfoy. Um gosto de vômito subiu a sua boca, varrendo qualquer vestígio da saliva dele em sua língua.

"Maldito", a voz não saiu, de forma que apenas o movimento de seus lábios pôde deixar claro o que havia dito. Malfoy deu mais um passo incerto em sua direção. A porta atrás dela não deixou que recuasse "Diga isso de novo, olhando nos meus olhos, seu desgraçado".

Malfoy se aproximou, ficando apenas a dois passos pequenos de distância. Os olhos de Hermione estavam ardendo de tanto segurarem lágrimas. Prendeu a respiração para se concentrar em algo que não fosse o ódio que estava sentindo quando ele fitou seus olhos diretamente.

"Parkinson disse que Weasley roubou o meu dinheiro".

Um barulho estalado cortou o ar e Hermione sentiu a mão arder quando percebeu que havia batido com tudo no lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Malfoy fechou os olhos, uma marca vermelha surgindo em sua bochecha.

"Repita! Vamos lá!", ela gritou, e seus olhos estavam lacrimando tanto que não foi mais possível evitar que uma lágrima caísse. Preparou a mão para dar outro tapa caso ele realmente fosse capaz de repetir.

"Weasley roubou meu dinheiro".

Hermione bateu no mesmo lugar, deixando-o ainda mais vermelho. Ergueu a mão para bater novamente se ele viesse a repetir, mas Malfoy segurou seu pulso e prendeu seu corpo. Ela se debateu, tentando se soltar. Ele a segurou com uma força descomunal.

"Granger, me escuta..."

"ME SOLTA!"

"Granger..."

"ME SOLTA!"

"CARALHO, ME ESCUTA!"

O grito veio acompanhado de um som estrondoso, porque Malfoy havia jogado seu corpo com força contra a porta. Hermione sentiu as omoplatas doerem devido ao impacto. Ambos respiravam rapidamente.

"_Dra. Granger?", _a voz de Finn veio do lado de fora junto com batidas leves na porta._ "Dra. Granger? Está tudo bem?"_

Malfoy tampou sua boca para que ela não gritasse. Encostou a boca em seu rosto molhado, fazendo com que aquele gosto de vômito viesse com mais força ainda.

"Você precisa me escutar", ele disse baixinho. Hermione teimou em manter os olhos abertos – não queria mais fechar os olhos por ele, nunca mais. Soluçou quando ele tirou a mão de sua boca.

"_Dra. Granger?? Malfoy?? Se não responderem, eu vou entrar!!!"_

"Es...", Hermione começou, sentindo o corpo sendo pressionado pelo dele na porta, aquele calor característico que vinha de sua pele. "Está tudo bem...", ela falou com fraqueza na voz, segurando nos ombros dele para afastá-lo dali. A boca de Malfoy deslizou para seu pescoço e ficou ali, apoiada na curva do mesmo, como se estivesse tentando sentir o gosto de sua pele. "Está tudo bem, Finn"

"_Mesmo?"_

"Sim, obrigada, qualquer coisa eu chamo". Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda.

"Eu não sei se é verdade, Granger, entendeu? Eu não _sei_. Foi a única verdade que eu conheci até você chegar com uma nova. Eu posso estar mentindo, mas eu não sei, eu não sei. Foi o que 'me disseram'. O que Parkinson me disse. Há algo de errado. Há algo de errado nessa história de Weasley e Houston. Você precisa confiar em mim..."

A boca dele estava tão grudada em sua pele que era difícil identificar as palavras sem confundi-las com pequenos beijos ou respirações quentes.

"Confiar em você?", Hermione disse, as mãos ainda apoiadas no ombro de Malfoy. "Deus, você matou meu noivo e agora o acusa de ser um ladrão..."

"Você precisa conversar com Parkinson, perguntar por que ela disse coisas tão diferentes... Perguntar por que _ela_ acusou Weasley... Você precisa procurá-la de novo..."

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento, como se estivesse cedendo ao cheiro dele em sua volta. Segurou em sua nuca, sentindo a pele quente e os cabelos macios e claros entre os dedos. Uma imensa vontade de chorar cada vez mais.

"O que eu preciso é que você me solte", ela disse, juntando toda a força que não tinha para tentar afastar seu corpo do dele. Malfoy não ofereceu resistência dessa vez. Seus lábios estavam ainda mais vermelhos, como se tivessem acabado de se beijar intensamente. "E também preciso ir embora", encarou-o. Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse reprovando sua atitude.

"Deve haver algo que prove que eu estou falando a verdade..."

"Não importa mais".

"Marris vai me tirar dessa porra e eu vou provar que há algo de errado com essa história..."

"_Não importa, _Malfoy".

Virou de costas para ele, passando a mão pelos olhos para limpar qualquer vestígio de choro. Soltou todo o ar no pulmão pela boca e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Finn estava de frente a ela, do outro lado do corredor, com as mãos atrás do corpo. Sorriu de leve para ele, que correspondeu, apesar de visivelmente preocupado.

"Importa, porque eu preciso saber se matei as pessoas certas pelos motivos certos, Granger" – Malfoy disse quando ela deu o primeiro passo para fora da sala. Parou, girando o corpo. Respirou fundo. Aquela seria a última vez que veria Draco Malfoy. Era melhor olhar bem.

"Isso _também _não importa. Não para você. Nunca importou. Aliás, existe algo que importe, para você?".

Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos, o maxilar cerrado. Parecia sem coragem de responder àquela pergunta. Ambos já sabiam qual era a resposta. Hermione voltou a guardar mechas de cabelo atrás das orelhas e, logo mais, o único som que cortava o silêncio era o do salto de suas botas contra a pedra do chão do longo corredor.

"_Vamos, verme, de volta para sua cela..."_, a voz de Finn ecoou. Hermione respirou fundo. Desejou, internamente, que ele tivesse respondido sua pergunta. E que a resposta tivesse sido a mais clichê possível.

Mas ele não respondera, e era melhor não olhar para trás.

—**X—**

_When you love someone but it goes to waste…_

Foi o vermelho que lhe chamou a atenção.

Vermelho sempre fora sua cor preferida, isso todos que a conheciam não podiam negar. Era fascinada por aquele tom quente e bruto, tão real que poderia ser tocado. O tom que era tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que expressava sentimentos e padrões tão ambíguos. Amor, ódio, paixão, guerra, desejo, sangue. Coisas que se opunham e se completavam dentro do ser humano.

Para ela, o mundo era movido pelos significados do vermelho. E quem poderia culpá-la? Numa reflexão, poderíamos chegar a conclusões absurdas de que a humanidade nada seria sem seus conflitos e seus vícios. Sem o fogo. E poderiam criar milhões de cores, misturarem tintas e mais tintas para tentar adquirir a tonalidade perfeita e poderiam até mesmo conseguir, mas não seria tão marcante quanto o vermelho. Não agiriam com o cérebro, os olhos, o apetite e a alma do homem quanto o vermelho.

Foi o vermelho que lhe chamou a atenção. O vermelho que mudou sua vida.

Tinha fascinação por ruivos – sempre tivera, na realidade. Poderia haver algo mais perfeito do que ter os cabelos vermelhos? – mas deixava-se perder, nos tempos de Hogwarts, por outras fascinações. Pelo dinheiro, pela popularidade, pelo poder de discurso, pelo poder sobre os outros. Talvez por isso, durante a escola, nunca tenha notado algo de especial nos cabelos dos Weasley. Por que outras coisas cegavam os seus olhos para aquela cor.

Mas agora não havia Hogwarts e não havia nada. Em tempos de guerra, costumamos perder nossas manias e virtudes. A guerra não dava condições para que pudesse mergulhar em outros interesses, simplesmente porque esses interesses não eram predominantes. Em tempos de guerra, descobrimos nosso verdadeiro estado de natureza, o que precisamos fazer para sobreviver. A guerra nos enfia em uma realidade única, onde tudo que importa é 'matar ou morrer'. A guerra torna tudo descolorido, cinza, sépia. Não há fascinação que supere uma guerra.

Mas foram os cabelos dele, vermelhos, fios de cobre emoldurando um rosto cansado, que lhe fizeram virar os olhos naquele dia. Que lhe trouxeram até ele. As coisas eram claras, pálidas, patéticas e, no meio de tudo aquilo, estava Ronald Weasley.

E com seus cabelos, vinham também seus olhos azuis, que preenchiam outra lacuna naquela tela de papel branco que era a vida. Vinha seu sorriso, as sardas alaranjadas que cobriam seu rosto quase por inteiro, seu nariz reto e comprido, seus lábios rosados. Um destaque colorido no meio do nada.

Foi a primeira vez que o viu. A primeira, o ponto de partida. Aquela que a fez perguntar como as coisas seriam se ela tivesse chegado naquele café meia hora depois, ou decidido parar em outro lugar para comer alguma coisa. Se o veria mesmo que a vida a levasse a uma estrada diferente. Se seus caminhos estavam realmente cruzados. Se ele era seu destino.

Ele tinha os dedos longos de unhas tortas e curtas entrelaçados a dedos finos de unhas bem feitas. Tentou observar Hermione Granger e sentir nojo dela, sentir nojo de ambos, mas não foi possível. A imagem de Ronald Weasley ali, naquele café de esquina, rindo e amando a namorada sangue-ruim, era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Era como um imã poderoso puxando um simples pedaço de metal.

Dez dias depois, sabia tudo sobre sua vida. Sabia com quem andava, como andava, sabia como levava a comida à boca e mastigava sempre com os dentes do lado esquerdo primeiro. Sabia seu nome do meio, sabia como respirava quando estava sorrindo ou quando estava preocupado. Sabia como ele esfregava o olho ao bocejar, quantas pintas mais escuras tinha no pescoço, sabia quando fazia sexo com Granger e quando brigavam. Sabia absolutamente tudo sobre ele.

Sabia que ele precisava de dinheiro. Que seus pais estavam vivendo em miséria e que sua irmã trabalhava quase dezesseis horas por dia num jornal vagabundo da Escócia para ajudar a sustentá-los. Sabia que Harry Potter estava foragido e que sua fortuna estava confiscada em Gringotts pelos comensais.

Sabia de tudo, menos da sensação de ter os próprios dedos correndo por aqueles cabelos vermelhos. Menos do cheiro. Menos do gosto. Sabia de tudo, menos do que era essencial.

Ele enfiou a ponta da varinha em seu pescoço, um dia, em Newtown, quando Liam Houston aparatou para algum outro lugar para fazer a ronda. Ficou tão próximo dela que ela conseguiu sentir a ponta de seus cabelos vermelhos roçando em seu rosto.

"Eu te mato se não me responder quem te mandou me seguir".

E fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de sua pele, um cheiro masculino, diferente de qualquer coisa que já havia respirado antes. Cheiro de cor. Cheiro de vermelho.

—**X—**

…_c__ould it be worse?_

_Harry,_

_Fiquei surpreso com sua reação. _

_Sei que trair Hermione não parece ser algo que possa, realmente, trazer algum benefício, mas traz. Acredite em mim. Faria o que faço mais mil vezes, se necessário._

_Você ainda não passou fome. Querendo ou não, as coisas aí na Irlanda estão mais fáceis. Gina trabalha como uma escrava naquele jornalzinho e ganha o suficiente para comprar um __prato de sopa__ no final da noite. Meus pais não colocavam um pedaço de carne na boca __há semanas__. Apesar de fazer isso, principalmente, por Hermione, faço por minha família também. Por nossa família, Harry. Afinal, a família também é sua, não é?_

_O GQ me paga doze galeões __por mês__. Você consegue imaginar? Um faxineiro do Ministério ganharia dez vezes mais, em tempos de paz. As coisas nas lojas estão caríssimas. Hermione tem dores de cabeça fortíssimas por causa da fome. Os bancos não trocam nosso dinheiro por dinheiro trouxa – aliás, o governo trouxa proibiu presença bruxa em certos monumentos, porque alguns estavam mendigando. __Mendigando__, Harry._

_Sem contar na violência que vem aumentando cada dia mais. Supermercados trouxas em Glasgow foram saqueados por pessoas, Harry, de bem. Por pessoas que estão __do nosso lado__, que querem ver Você-Sabe-Quem morto. Trouxas estão sendo mortos em troca de abrigo e alimentação. Harry, tanto na Inglaterra quanto aqui, a situação é caótica. É o fim do mundo. Você não me entende porque não sabe o que estamos vivendo._

_Escute, não estou te culpando. Sei que você não tem como saber – e que não queria estar enfiado aí. Mas não acho correto você me julgar por estar fazendo algo que é meramente um trabalho para ganhar um pouco mais. Porque Harry, quando a gente vê que __a mulher que a gente ama__ não consegue dormir porque não comeu nada o dia inteiro, a gente liga um foda-se para aquela porra de 'não cometerás adultério' e __faz o que pode_

_Eu, com certeza, gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Que eu não precisasse tocar o __corpo imundo__ daquela vadia uma vez por semana, que eu pudesse contar com o dinheiro que ganho __dignament__e. Você não sabe como me sinto toda vez que gozo. É como se me enfiassem uma faca nas costas e me fizessem sangrar __até a morte__ por causa da culpa. Meu Deus, Harry, como __eu odeio__ fazer isso._

_Mas Parkinson tem dinheiro suficiente para ajudar __metade da Escócia__. Essa história de que sua família está quebrada é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi._

_Ganho cem galeões por semana, é o combinado. Dou cinqüenta para meus pais e vinte para Gina. Sobram, para mim e Hermione, apenas trinta, mas é mais que suficiente. Com os doze que o QG me paga e o salário de Hermione, no final do mês temos um bom dinheiro e podemos ajudar o resto da família. Ela __ainda__ não desconfiou. Se desconfiar, porém, eu a contarei. Não faz sentido esconder, não é mesmo? Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo __completamente errado_

_Não há __nada__ entre Liam e Gina. Ela disse que qualquer notícia que você ler sobre eles, é ridícula. __E eu acredito__. Liam está ficando doente._

_Sentimos sua falta. Aqui está sol._

_Rony_

—**X—**

_Lights will guide you home__ and ignite your bones…_

A chuva embaçara os vidros da janela do quarto. Lá fora, Londres não passava de um borrão cinza e barulhento, manchado às vezes pelo vermelho dos ônibus ou pelo verde das árvores plantadas aqui ('União Européia, trabalhando por você!').

A xícara entre suas mãos estava morna, embora o chocolate dentro dela estivesse quente o suficiente para formar nuvens de vapor no ar. Sentiu o algodão da meia quando deslizou o pé esquerdo pela perna direita. A risadinha de Harry fez com que ela desviasse a atenção da paisagem.

Virou o rosto para ele. Harry parecia uma criança que voltara do parquinho com os cabelos úmidos, bagunçados e um sorriso no rosto jovial. Sorriu de leve também, tentando corresponder toda aquela simpatia do amigo. Queria tanto ter coragem de contá-lo o que realmente estava acontecendo – mas não poderia correr o risco de perder mais alguém na vida. Harry, agora, era _realmente _tudo que ela tinha.

"Lembra o que Rony dizia quando chovia desse jeito?"

Hermione soltou um risinho entristecido pelo nariz, fechando os olhos. Há dois dias estava enfurnada na casa de Harry e Gina, se torturando com lembranças sobre os tempos em que tudo era tão perfeito. Era doloroso: quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, era quase impossível dormir tranqüilamente. Mas sabia que não tinha condições, ainda, de ficar sozinha em seu apartamento ao lado das fotografias do noivo. E também não podia simplesmente voltar para Azkaban e seu cheiro de formol, cigarro, menta, Malfoy.

Umedeceu os lábios. É claro que lembrava. Lembrava de tudo, tudo que Rony dissera. Só que naqueles últimos meses, havia guardado tais informações em uma sala de seu cérebro, dando mais espaço para outras coisas. Fases.

"Que um dia britânicos iam nascer com pés de pato"², respirou fundo. Levou a xícara à boca, assoprando um pouco do vapor para, teoricamente, esfriar o chocolate. O mesmo ainda estava quente demais quando atingiu seus lábios. Umedeceu-os para absorver o gosto doce com a língua. "Preciso visitá-lo", desviou o olhar.

"Podemos ir quando a chuva passar", Harry disse. Hermione observou as bolinhas na pele de suas pernas dentro do short do pijama, demonstrando que ela estava com frio. Tentou beber mais um gole pequeno de chocolate.

"Podemos", respondeu. Achava bonito observar a paisagem através das gotas de chuva. Elas deixavam tudo ainda mais nostálgico. Estava chovendo no dia em que ela e Rony fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

Era engraçado mas, no fundo, ela e Harry não tinham vínculos. Rony era uma espécie de cola que grudava a todos. Tanto que, depois de sua morte, o que faziam quando estavam juntos era relembrar os bons tempos da presença do ruivo entre eles. Não conseguia se lembrar de um único momento ao lado de Harry em que o pano de fundo não fosse, de fato, Rony. Tudo que tinham em comum era o amor por ele, na realidade.

"Sinto falta dele, Mione. Muita falta. Minha vida é legal. Eu amo Gina mais que tudo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde terei filhos... Mas sempre fica aquela sensação de vazio, sabe? De que nunca será perfeito porque ele não está aqui para compartilhar tudo comigo".

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, ainda observando as gotas de chuva escorregando pelo vidro como se fossem lágrimas. Já passara por essa fase. A fase da sensação de vazio. Sensação que fora preenchida pela coisa errada, no último Natal. A coisa que Malfoy deixara tão intrínseca em sua pele, em sua alma e que não sairia tão cedo. Por mais que ela tentasse, era uma espécie de condição, dessas que está na sua mente quando você dorme e quando vai dormir, algo do qual não se podia fugir. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos secos. Bebeu mais um gole de chocolate quente só para não ter que responder nada a Harry.

"Eu guardo as coisas dele junto às de Sirius e meus pais. É como se dessa forma, eu sentisse que ele está menos sozinho, entende?"

"Ele não está sozinho", Hermione baixou os olhos para o líquido escuro dentro da xícara. Tinha calafrios toda vez que se lembrava das palavras de Malfoy. Da acusação que ele tinha feito. Queria tanto cancelar aquelas idéias de sua mente, realmente achar que ele e Parkinson estavam simplesmente tramando algo para tirá-la do sério. "Estamos com ele, não estamos? Sempre".

"Sim... Você tem razão", Harry respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto "Sabe, toda vez que me pego enciumado com a história de Liam e Gina... Eu lembro de você e Rony. E passa. Vocês tinham um amor tão... como eu posso dizer? Transcendental", ele riu. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. Nunca tinham conversado sobre aquilo. Talvez Harry soubesse de algo sobre os dois do qual ela nunca soubera. Seria muito mais psiquiatricamente aceitável um caráter _violento_ da parte de Liam – naquela ridícula situação hipotética do estupro de Parkinson – se ele e Gina realmente tivessem vivido algo.

"Você acredita que Gina tenha te traído com ele?", perguntou. Bebeu mais um pouco de chocolate. Aos poucos, a temperatura ficava mais agradável. Harry balançou os ombros.

"Não importa muito, não é mesmo? Ela me ama e é isso que faz a diferença. Talvez tenha traído... Quem vai saber? Ela jura que não, eu acredito. Não sei se gostaria de saber, se fosse verdade. Admiro muito você por isso".

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando a xícara nas mãos com um pouco mais de força. "De que diabos você está falando, Harry?"

"Oras, de quando Rony... Daquela época em que Rony transava com Pansy Parkinson por causa do dinheiro. Acho uma prova de amor imensa, você ter aceitado e perdoado mesmo depois que ele te contou".

_And I will try to fix you._

—**X—**

_Continua._

_

* * *

_

**Música: **Fix You – Coldplay (parte I – continua no próximo episódio haha). A disposição da música foi diferente porque, dessa vez, ela também faz parte do contexto. Espero que entendam.

_Quando você faz seu melhor, mas não dá certo.  
Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa.  
Quando você está tão cansado, mas não pode dormir  
Preso no inverso.  
E as lágrimas começam a rolar por seu rosto  
Quando você perde alguma coisa que não consegue substituir  
Quando você ama alguém mas não serve para nada.  
Poderia ser pior?  
Luzes vão te guiar até em casa  
E inflamar teus ossos  
E eu tentarei te consertar..._

¹ referência proposital ao capítulo 2.  
² frase adaptada do filme 'Wimbledon – O Jogo do Amor' xD.

**Nota:** **u.u**

Eu escrevi esse capítulo em sete dias. Jesus amado, o que está acontecendo comigo? Haha. Acho que me empolguei por causa da parte Draco/Hermione, só pode ter sido – já que o capítulo foi majoritariamente sobre eles. E tinha que ser mesmo (L).

Disse, no capítulo passado, que só teríamos dez capítulos e o epílogo... Mas como eu me estendi um pouco em algumas questões, vou ter que fazer onze capítulos. Teremos Hallelujah por mais algum tempinho \o/

Gente, talvez eu demore BEM MAIS para postar o próximo capítulo. Acontece que minha mãe vai fazer uma cirurgia na semana que vem... Nada muito grave, mas sabe como é! E também entrarei em provas... E além do mais, é o capítulo mais delicado de TODOS. Enfim, várias coisas vão nos atrapalhar. Mas com fé, dá tudo certo.

Tivemos menos reviews, mas eu demorei menos xD Então, tudo certo.

**MAS TEMOS 100 REVIEWS AGORA! Que coisa mais ****linda****! Obrigada, gente, **_**mesmo!**_**  
**Não vou responder as reviews uma por uma porque tenho medo de falar demais uu Qualquer coisa que eu fale pode ser usado contra mim depois, agora, na reta final! Haha espero que vocês entendam. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada por _todas_ as reviews lindas e enormes (+morre!+ Reviews enormes são tudo de bom!), com certeza foram elas que me estimularam a escrever tão rápido. Sorria que nem uma idiota e ficava relendo as reviews o tempo inteiro! Haha viu só? Eu digo que as atualizações dependem _completamente_ das reviews! Haha xD Muito obrigada, pessoal, eu não mereço tanto!

Principalmente: Estrela Vespertina, teen-girl, Yuuki Kiryu, Nina Black Lupin, paty-aires, Tain Chan, Bia Granger, BelinhaZpears, claudia Malfoy, mari, Maia Sorovar, Mione G. Malfoy, Mireille Malfoy, Sophia Di Lua, licca-weasley-malfoy, Matt, Ju, Isadora (L).

Mandinha, a beta: linda, sempre que precisar de ajuda com a sua fic, é só me chamar. Adorei lê-la em primeira mão xD Obrigada por tudo.

Ah! Leiam a fic da Estrela Vespertina, _Hermione Granger e a Maldição Prometeus_! OK, propaganda, mas ela não me pediu pra fazer! Haha e a fic é boa mesmo! xD Depois sugiro mais algumas.

Sem reviews... NADA! o/


	10. De mãos limpas

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._

**Nota: **esse capítulo REALMENTE considera o aviso de 'violência e linguagem imprópria', por ter quase 20 páginas só disso xD Então não venham reclamar com a tia Vick porque não conseguiram dormir u.u

**HALLELUJAH**

**X. **

**De mãos limpas**

A frase ecoou na cabeça de Hermione como se a mesma fosse completamente vazia. Pôde sentir as palavras de Harry penetrando no mais fundo de sua alma, alfinetando os complexos caminhos de seu cérebro. Entreabriu os lábios para que o ar acumulado nos pulmões pudesse sair por algum lugar, já que suas narinas pareciam repentinamente tampadas.

Rony e Parkinson. Rony e Parkinson. Rony e Parkinson. Precisava fixar a idéia, precisava analisá-la objetiva e subjetivamente e precisava, acima de tudo, relacioná-la com outras coisas que a fariam ou não fazer sentido. Precisava agir como uma verdadeira psiquiatra para conseguir compreender o que Harry queria dizer com aquilo. Com _a época em que Rony transava com Parkinson por causa do dinheiro_. Havia muitos sentidos ocultos naquela frase, Hermione tinha certeza. Só precisava de calma para interpretá-la.

Mas suas mãos tremeram e metade do leite com chocolate transbordou da xícara e molhou suas mãos e pernas.

"Droga!", exclamou, após perceber o estrago que fizera. Um pouco de leite caíra no carpete limpo do chão da sala, manchando de marrom sua cor areia. Mal percebeu como sua voz saiu fraca e estranha – mas provavelmente Harry percebera, já que levantou da poltrona para ajudá-la, retirando a xícara de suas mãos trêmulas. Hermione passou a mão pela própria coxa, tentando limpar o líquido doce que escorria por ali, apenas espalhando-o mais. Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a frase que ainda ecoava em sua mente.

"Está tudo bem?", Harry perguntou, pegando a varinha em cima da escrivaninha e murmurando um feitiço para limpar o chão e a pele da amiga. Hermione sentia o rosto e os membros formigando, como se o sangue estivesse desaparecendo aos poucos de suas veias, concentrando-se no coração apertado.

Ergueu os olhos para encarar os verdes de Harry e sentiu a saliva tomar um gosto ruim, como se ela estivesse prestes a vomitar. Respirou profundamente mais uma vez. Harry piscava preocupado, talvez alheio ao que realmente revelara há poucos segundos. Ele provavelmente não tinha nem noção do que estava falando.

"Sim", respondeu alguns segundos depois, observando a pele melada da coxa e das mãos. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Tinha dois caminhos a escolher, assim como tivera antes de beijar Malfoy pela primeira vez. Poderia afirmar que não tinha mais os pés sobre o chão, já que o mesmo havia desaparecido com tal novidade, ou poderia continuar em linha reta e mentir. Fazer o que estava fazendo há tanto tempo, aquilo com o qual já estava acostumada.

"Tem certeza?"

Não, não tinha certeza. Não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar. Poderia simplesmente ignorar os fatos e fingir que aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum, que Rony nunca a trairia por merda de dinheiro nenhum, que ele e Parkinson nunca tinham trocado duas palavras. Mas não era bem assim. Não era como se todas as coisas que Malfoy lhe dissera dois dias atrás não existissem. _Não era como se Parkinson nunca tivesse acusado Rony de roubar o dinheiro dele._ E Harry não inventaria algo tão sério com tanta naturalidade.

Sorriu levemente, fazendo com que as expressões no rosto de Harry parecessem mais relaxadas. Engoliu a saliva quente, de gosto ruim, que havia se acumulado entre seus dentes.

"Claro que tenho. Só não gosto muito de falar sobre isso", desviou o olhar do de Harry. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Os dedos grudavam uns nos outros devido ao açúcar que restara do que derrubara da xícara. "Foi muito difícil superar, mas eu consegui. Eu e... _Rony_ passamos por grandes dificuldades antes que eu aceitasse".

Dissera o nome dele. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo conseguira dizer o nome do noivo em voz alta. Algo que poderia ser considerado como uma vitória, uma espécie de alívio, se não doesse tanto. Se não fosse uma verdadeira facada nas costas e outra no estômago e outra no pescoço.

"Imagino", Harry comentou, voltando a se sentar na poltrona. A respiração de Hermione estava tão tensa e descompassada que ela não conseguia imaginar como o amigo não percebera nada de errado. Pelo contrário, continuava da mesma maneira, como se estivesse conversando sobre algo tão simples e claro... "Mas pelo menos você conseguiu superar, não é mesmo? É nisso que eu me agarro quando penso em Gina e Liam. Afinal... Ser traída por causa de dinheiro, sabe. É quase..."

"Humilhante", Hermione completou, passando uma das mãos pela nuca ao sentir uma forte dor na mesma. Não olhou para Harry porque não queria vê-lo concordar com a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo isso era absurdo, fazia _tanto _sentido, meu Deus. Os presentes fora de hora, o repentino aumento no salário, ajudar os pais, os irmãos... Quando há pouco tempo não tinham nada para comer... E Liam roubando o dinheiro de Malfoy... _Mais ou menos na mesma época... _E Parkinson mentido... _E dizendo coisas diferentes..._ Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Harry?"

"Hum"

"Você sabe onde Parkinson está?"

Harry fez que não com a cabeça, uma careta de desconhecimento surgindo em seu rosto. As mãos dele estavam juntas entre os joelhos, dedos cruzados como se fosse rezar. Hermione olhou-o profundamente. Se _Harry_, que era auror, não sabia que ela vivia como trouxa, então ela fazia isso ilicitamente. Fazia isso porque não podia mais viver em meio aos bruxos por alguma razão _legal_, e não por dinheiro.

"Não faço idéia. Depois que seus pais morreram, nunca mais ouvi falar dela nem de ninguém de sua família".

"Bruxos que moram como trouxas precisam registrar isso no Ministério, não precisam?"

Foi a vez de Harry franzir a sobrancelha, observando a amiga com curiosidade. "Sim, precisam, para controle e para caso exista algum problema relacionado à magia. Mas... Você acha que Parkinson está morando como_ trouxa_?"

Hermione abriu e fechou os dedos, fazendo com que os ossos estalassem. Harry poderia ajudá-la a desvendar algumas coisas, ele tinha poder para isso. Aliás, era a _função_ dele, encontrar ilegalidades entre os bruxos, não era? Novamente desviou o olhar do rosto do amigo. Poderia dizer algumas coisas, mas não tudo. Pelo menos não agora.

"Ela está morando como trouxa nos Estados Unidos. Mudou de nome, agora se chama Audrey Miles. Fui lá durante o tratamento de Malfoy fazer algumas perguntas sobre o comportamento dele, enfim, aquelas coisas de praxe", fixou os olhos nas próprias mãos, torcendo-as nervosamente. Tentou ao máximo manter o tom de voz comum ao falar sobre Malfoy. "E aí ela me contou que Malfoy matou Liam porque o mesmo roubara sua fortuna".

"_Liam?_ O Liam.. Houston? O Liam da Gina?"

_Liam da Gina_. Hermione riria se fosse apropriado, se estivesse com alguma ponta de senso de humor naquele momento. Balançou a cabeça, concordando. Harry abriu as mãos, num gesto que significava profunda confusão.

"Mas isso _confere?_ Quer dizer... Tantos bancos foram saqueados no fim da guerra por tanta gente, por que Parkinson saberia que Liam roubou o dinheiro de Malfoy?"

"É esse o problema, Harry. Eu procurei me informar sobre a conta de Liam. E ela simplesmente _encheu _de ouro do dia pra noite, basicamente na mesma época em que a conta dos Malfoy foi saqueada. E como Liam guardava os bancos... Bom..."

Harry levantou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Hermione respirou fundo. Ao invés de ficar sabendo tudo sobre Rony e Parkinson e se agoniar para o resto da vida, tinha feito Harry se agoniar com outra coisa e esquecer a primeira. Uma saída um pouco sonserina. Malfoy ficaria orgulhoso se presenciasse isso. Não que importasse.

"Foi mais ou menos a época em que saíam as tais reportagens sobre Liam e Gina", ele concluiu. Hermione piscou devagar. Exatamente. E mais ou menos a mesma época em que Rony também recebeu o 'aumento'. Embora agora ela soubesse que isso tinha outro nome. Mas não queria pensar nisso, não agora. "Mas Gina não poderia estar envolvida nisso... Ela trabalhava o dia todo.. Rony me dizia nas cartas que era quase um trabalho escravo, que só conseguiu melhorar quando ele passou a ajudá-la... Ele dizia que Liam estava louco, que ele e Gina nunca se falavam..."

"Eu acho que Rony e Liam ajudaram Parkinson a roubar o dinheiro de Malfoy", comentou, as mãos meladas e agora também frias de suor. Nunca tinha realmente pensado na possibilidade, mas agora fazia um pouco de sentido. Os dois morreram nas mãos de Malfoy porque estavam envolvidos com o roubo do dinheiro dele. E Parkinson achou que seria beneficiada se os ajudasse a confundir Malfoy. E se Rony transasse com Parkinson por causa do dinheiro de Malfoy e Malfoy tivesse descoberto isso? A única coisa que não se encaixava era Gina... E por que Parkinson acusara Liam de estuprá-la, para Malfoy...

"...E se eles nunca se falavam, não havia possibilidade de... Espera aí", Harry parou, atordoado. Piscou algumas vezes ao encarar a amiga. "O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que eu acho que Rony, Liam e Parkinson roubaram o dinheiro de Malfoy. Porque Malfoy... Malfoy me confirmou que Parkinson lhe dissera que o ladrão fora Rony, e que por isso ele o matou. E... E precisa haver alguma razão ilegal para Parkinson morar como trouxa sem avisar o Ministério".

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, expressão séria, parecendo um pouco descrente. Hermione sentiu o coração bater acelerado, tão surpresa com as próprias conclusões quanto Harry estava.

"Rony não era um ladrão, Hermione. Ele não faria isso nunca".

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos ao soltar o ar. Amava Rony. Amava Rony como nunca amaria ninguém na vida, tinha noção disso. Todos os seus erros seriam perdoáveis, principalmente devido à falta que ele fazia. Mas se o que tinha pensado, agora, se confirmasse... Então Rony também deveria perdoar seus erros e compreender _quem _tinha preenchido os espaços vazios nos últimos meses.

"Vá até os Estados Unidos comigo e me ajude a passar isso a limpo. Por favor".

Harry ignorou-a. "Não entendo por que você está acusando o seu noivo... o meu amigo, meu _irmão_... de fazer algo tão sujo e tão..."

"Todos nós fazemos sujeira de vez em quando", ela levantou, atravessando a sala até a porta. Tomaria um banho para tirar o melado da perna e das mãos e, depois, aparataria até os Estados Unidos para conversar com aquela vadia desgraçada e finalmente descobrir o que acontecera. E dependendo do resultado, passaria em Azkaban depois para se desculpar com alguém. "Você vai comigo?"

Harry suspirou.

"Vou pegar minha capa".

—**X—**

"_Ele está acordando"._

_Draco passou a língua pelos lábios e eles estavam doces._

_Observou o vinho, o líquido brilhando escuro, quase negro, devido à luz amarelada, ao girar a taça entre os dedos. Soltou o ar pela boca. Estava na hora, então._

"_Obrigado, Nott. Você pegou o que eu pedi?", perguntou, levantando-se. Aquela casa era uma das últimas propriedades dos poucos comensais que ainda estavam livres. Pequena, suja, escura, como um esconderijo. Não tinham mais o controle sobre Londres, não tinham mais Voldemort, não tinham mais fundos para grandes aquisições. Mas ainda tinham vinho, e ainda tinham as próprias mãos.E muitas coisas podem ser feitas com vinho e mãos._

"_Está aqui", Nott mostrou o saco de plástico negro, que normalmente servia para colocar o lixo. Bom, não que fossem colocar algo mais valioso que o lixo, agora, não era? "Mas por que diabos você não faz isso com uma varinha, Malfoy?"_

_Draco bebeu mais um pequeno gole do vinho, sentindo o gosto da uva dançar na base de sua língua. Abriu a gaveta, tirando luvas descartáveis, de cirurgião, que os comensais sempre guardavam ali para não deixarem impressões digitais nos locais em que agiam. "Por que não sou burro. Qualquer magia negra e os aurores nos encontrarão em segundos. E também não quero matá-lo. Só quero brincar um pouquinho até que ele confesse o que fez"._

"_Eu me pergunto por que esse idiota se realmente confiasse em Parkinson, sabe? Ela pediu para ele estar aqui às dez e pronto, às dez ele chegou. Isso não é estranho?"_

_Draco colocou uma luva e depois a outra. O material das mesmas era pegajoso e difícil de manusear. Balançou os ombros. "Parkinson tem suas maneiras de convencer os homens"._

"_Mas você acha que ela faria isso com... com Weasley?", Nott perguntou, uma careta de nojo formando-se em seu rosto ao pronunciar o nome. Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz, ajustando as luvas nas mãos._

"_Por mim, ela faria qualquer coisa. E eu juro que vou me casar com ela por isso"._

_Nott sorriu. O som de uma pancada forte dentro do quarto impediu que falasse qualquer coisa. Draco pegou sua taça de vinho, sua varinha – caso precisasse – e atravessou a sala escura até o quarto de onde o som viera. Nott seguiu-o._

_Abriu a porta. A única luz do quarto era proveniente dos postes que iluminavam a rua e atravessavam as persianas. Luz e sombra intercaladas horizontalmente sobre os cabelos vermelhos do homem amarrado na cadeira no centro da sala. O homem que se debatia, tentando, de alguma maneira, livrar-se das cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos e pulsos._

"_Você o silenciou, Nott?", Draco perguntou, ao perceber que ele tinha os lábios grudados e que nenhum vestígio da voz dele podia ser ouvido no ambiente._

"_Sim, ou então seria insuportável"._

_Draco acendeu a luz do quarto. Ela era tão fraca e amarelada quanto à da sala, mas dava para identificar os contornos e sombras com precisão. Apoiou a taça de vinho numa mesa próxima à cadeira e abaixou na frente do homem, até que seus olhos estivessem alinhados com os dele. Olhos azuis contra olhos cinzentos. Olhos assustados, surpresos, contra olhos que odiavam._

"_Boa noite, Weasley", Draco disse, um sorrisinho atingindo o canto de seus olhos. Nott deu a volta na cadeira, ficando atrás da mesma. Apoiou-se na parede e esperou. "Fico feliz que tenha comparecido à nossa... reunião"._

_As pálpebras trêmulas de Weasley mostravam que o mesmo urgia em dizer algo, em gritar. Ele mexeu as mãos amarradas, o olhar desesperado. Abriu a mão direita ao lado do rosto sardento, dando-lhe tapinhas leves na bochecha. A respiração de Weasley estava descontrolada. Sorriu. Aquilo era tão delicioso._

"_Eu vou tirar esse feitiço silenciador logo, logo, Weasley. Por que você está aqui justamente para que possamos... Hum... Conversar. E quanto mais rápido você me disser o que eu quero ouvir, mais fácil vai ser. Para mim e para você"._

"_Você quer que eu feche a porta, Malfoy?", Nott perguntou. Draco subiu os olhos para observá-lo, afirmando com a cabeça._

"_Sim. E pegue também a garrafa de vinho. Podemos ficar mais tempo aqui do que o pretendido"._

—**X—**

"Mas que calor!"

"Harry, pare de reclamar um pouquinho da temperatura e me ajude a achar a rua?"

"Está quente, Hermione! Saímos de Londres num gelo desgraçado e, de repente, nesse país maldito, temos que usar camisetas!"

"Não está tão quente assim, Harry. Vamos lá... Handerson Street... Não pode ser tão longe, eu lembro que o caminho era por aqui..."

"Por que não aparatamos logo na frente dessa casa e não acabamos com isso?"

"Ah! E onde foi parar o senhor _'eu só aparato em lugares autorizados pelo Ministério'?_ Você que não quis fazer isso de primeira".

"Guarde essa varinha, Hermione, se algum trouxa nos vir..."

"Você acabou de dizer que poderíamos aparatar na frente da casa dela e agora me manda guardar a varinha!"

"Eu só não quero problemas no trabalho! Isso já é ilegal o suficiente, ok?"

"Agora é o senhor _eu sigo as regras_? Meu Deus, essa rua tem que ser a próxima. Simplesmente _tem que _ser".

"Há cinco quarteirões que você diz isso, estou morrendo de calor e não agüento mais andar. Poderíamos usar um feitiço de orientação".

"Ótimo, aí eu saberia para onde é o norte e não adiantaria porra nenhuma, Harry".

"Desde quando você é desbocada desse jeito?"

"Meu Deus, não foi você quem me mandou guardar a varin... AH! Handerson Street! Sabia que não estávamos longe!"

A rua era longa, mas era fácil identificar a casa de Tim Miles, simplesmente porque ocupava um quarteirão inteiro. A bandeira norte-americana¹ pendurada num mastro entre as grades do portão ondulava com a fraca brisa noturna. Não estava tão quente assim em Austin, naquela noite, mas com certeza, estava mais quente do que em Londres. Estava sem casaco, sentindo-se perfeitamente confortável apenas com uma blusa de manga comprida.

"Esta é a casa", informou ao amigo, que admirava a construção com os olhos verdes "Escuta, você vai colocar sua capa agora e me seguir até o portão. Eu vou pedir para falar com Parkinson e, quando o rapaz me deixar entrar, seguro o portão para que você passe primeiro. Tudo bem?"

Harry concordou com a cabeça, "Certo".

"Se alguma coisa der errada, eu devo cruzar os dedos nas costas. Você vai sempre ficar atrás de mim. Ah, fique com a minha varinha, caso queiram me revistar na entrada".

"Ok".

"Se você for descoberto por alguém, deve estuporá-lo imediatamente e me mandar um Patrono".

"Pode deixar".

Hermione respirou fundo. Harry abriu a capa que estava segurando e colocou em volta do corpo. Agora era impossível que a mesma abrigasse os dois – provavelmente, metade de suas pernas ficaria para fora. Mas Harry conseguia ficar totalmente invisível quando sozinho. Verificou se o amigo havia desaparecido por completo.

"Boa sorte", ouviu Harry dizer, antes de dar as costas para ele e se aproximar da guarita do segurança. Deviam ser dez ou onze horas da noite, não sabia ao certo. Não tivera tempo de olhar no relógio antes de sair de Londres, ou ao chegar em Austin.

Caminhou alguns passos até chegar próximo o suficiente do portão para chamar a atenção do segurança. O mesmo saiu. Não era o mesmo que a atendera da outra vez, apesar de serem parecidos. Usava um terno negro e o _walkie-talkie_ na mão continuava cheio de ruídos e _bips _estranhos.

"Boa noite", o homem disse seriamente. Hermione sorriu, sabendo que o outro não corresponderia. Sentiu um pequeno desconforto na boca do estômago. Só de imaginar em conversar com aquela mulher, sabendo que ela tocara em Rony, era... Era nojento, era sujo, era podre.

"Boa noite", respondeu. "Meu nome é Violet, sou prima da Sra. Miles, estive aqui faz algum tempo..."

O segurança pediu que ela esperasse um momento e voltou para a guarita. Hermione ouviu-o conversando algo que não poderia ser realmente identificado. Esticou a mão um pouco para trás e sentiu o tecido mole da capa de Harry, indicando que ele estava bem ali.

A janelinha da guarita se abriu e o homem colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora.

"A Sra. Miles pediu para avisá-la que não está recebendo visitas".

Hermione sentiu os ombros ficaram repentinamente tensos e doloridos. Agarrou o tecido da capa de Harry, apertando-o entre os dedos – felizmente o amigo segurou a capa para que a mesma não escorregasse e revelasse seu corpo. Sentiu que a respiração dele alterou-se, atrás de si. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente pela boca. Não tinha esperado por isso. _Realmente_, não esperara que Parkinson não quisesse vê-la. Olhou rapidamente para o lado e soltou a capa de Harry.

"Por favor", Hermione disse, voltando a olhar para o segurança "Diga-lhe que é um assunto muito importante. Que... Que é sobre...", Hermione parou. Poderia dizer que era sobre Rony Weasley e ver o que acontecia, mas era arriscar-se demais. Parkinson poderia muito bem rir e dizer que não poderia se importar menos com os assuntos que envolviam Rony. Precisava buscar algo que realmente a atingisse... Que tivesse importância para ambas... "Sobre Draco Malfoy".

Escutou Harry fazer um barulho baixo com a garganta, algo que o segurança não escutou por estar relativamente distante. Ele voltou para dentro da guarita e falou alguma coisa que provavelmente repetia as palavras dela. Hermione sentia o coração acelerado enquanto esperava a confirmação.

Ela veio longos segundos depois. O portão elétrico se abriu e o segurança pediu para que ela passasse. Hermione passou por ele rapidamente, para que ainda houvesse espaço o suficiente para Harry. Parou na frente do homem, esperando algum sinal que lhe mostrasse que o amigo conseguira passar. Sentiu alguma coisa macia tocando sua mão e logo soube que tudo tinha dado certo, até ali.

"A Sra. Miles pediu que eu a revistasse, senhora. Se puder levantar seus braços, por favor..."

O segurança tirou do bolso um aparelho que se parecia com uma barra de ferro achatada, com a diferença de que havia alguns botões numa das extremidades e uma luz que, por enquanto, estava verde. Era um detector de metais. Parkinson não poderia ser mais idiota, poderia? Como se Hermione fosse levar uma arma...

Sentiu-se como na entrada de Azkaban, quando Malcom deslizava a varinha em volta de seu corpo, buscando algum objeto mágico. Estava acostumada a ser revistada, como se fosse alguém perigosa.

Quando o segurança sentiu-se satisfeito, afastou-se e pediu para que ela o acompanhasse até a porta de entrada. Hermione foi, sentindo Harry em seu encalço, a mão sempre um pouco para trás para que os dedos encostassem na capa e ela tivesse certeza de que ele estava ali.

A mesma governanta baixinha que a atendera da outra vez abriu a porta, um sorriso simpático nos traços já idosos. Hermione sorriu de volta e entrou na casa, acompanhando a senhora que a guiou para a mesma sala em que estivera da outra vez. A decoração continuava palaciana; em tão pouco tempo não mudariam a mobília inteira. Poucas coisas mudavam rapidamente e sempre devido a alguma força maior e, provavelmente, a decoração daquela casa ficaria assim para sempre.

Sentou-se em um dos sofás de estofado vermelho e sentiu o ar ondular atrás de si, indicando que Harry havia se posicionado. Deveria se sentir completamente segura com ele ali, mas não estava. Pelo contrário: estava muito mais ameaçada do que da última vez em que visitara Parkinson. Porque agora precisaria protegê-lo, de uma maneira ou de outra. Precisaria observar cada movimento de Parkinson, qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer que ela percebera a presença dele. Harry era a única coisa no mundo que ainda tinha que não estava completamente desfragmentada – não podia deixar que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele.

Enrolou a ponta do cabelo em um dos dedos e forçou-se a manter a calma. Parkinson não era burra. Muito pelo contrário, Parkinson era bem esperta. Devia saber muito bem por que Hermione resolvera visitá-la tão inesperadamente.

Ouviu uma exclamação – baixa, graças a Deus – vindo de Harry. Ergueu os olhos. Parkinson estava parada na porta da sala, o corpo esguio encostado no batente. Parecia ter acabado de se levantar, pois usava um robe de seda verde escuro com rendas negras nas mangas. Seus cabelos continuavam loiros, ondulando até os ombros. Não era de se admirar que Harry tivesse se surpreendido: aquela não parecia nem um pouco com a Pansy Parkinson com quem conviveram por tantos anos.

Com a Pansy Parkinson que Rony...

"Violet _querida_", Parkinson disse, entrando na sala e fechando a porta. Usava um sapatinho preto de cetim, com um pequeno laço enfeitando. Ela parecia até mesmo inofensiva naquele visual – apenas suas unhas pintadas de vermelho-sangue destoavam o conjunto. "Como vai?"

"Olá, Audrey", Hermione sorriu, juntando as mãos para não demonstrar nervosismo "Vou bem, e você?"

Os olhos castanhos de Parkinson fitaram profundamente os de Hermione. Sem maquiagem, Parkinson ficava bem mais bonita, mais natural. Hermione respirou fundo, desviando o olhar. Será que Rony também pensava assim? Será que _Malfoy _também pensava assim?

"Maravilhosa", Parkinson também sorriu, sentando-se no mesmo divã no qual se recostara da outra vez. Era quase um _déja vù_. A diferença era que tudo estava completamente fora do lugar dentro de sua mente. "A que devo essa sua ilustre visita?"

Hermione tamborilou as unhas sobre a própria perna, observando seu esmalte claro contra a calça jeans. Como fazer Parkinson falar alguma coisa? Precisava utilizar de alguma estratégia psicológica, como quando tratava seus pacientes. Conversar normalmente até chegar no assunto, fazer com que a resposta fluísse. Ou simplesmente ir direto ao ponto.

Respirou fundo. Qualquer uma das maneiras parecia incrivelmente complicada quando sob pressão.

"Precisamos conversar", Hermione disse, erguendo os olhos para encarar os de Parkinson. Ela tinha a postura ereta e as pernas cruzadas, uma camisola de seda negra aparecendo por baixo do robe, um dos chinelos quase se soltando de seu pé. Não era hora de inseguranças. "De uma vez por todas, sem pretextos, sem mentiras, porque eu sei o que você fez com Rony e você...", parou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Precisava esquecer que Harry estava ali, "...você sabe o que eu fiz com Draco".

Harry sairia debaixo da capa para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Afundou as unhas na própria coxa, esperando que ele fizesse isso. Mas segundos se passaram, e nada aconteceu. Nem um único som. Engoliu a saliva quente acumulada na boca e voltou a olhar para Parkinson. Ela estava séria, os olhos estreitos. Nenhum vestígio de sarcasmo em sua expressão.

"Vai soltá-lo? Para que possam transar todos os dias?"

Pediu perdão para Harry internamente. Não queria que ele descobrisse as coisas daquela maneira, mas não havia mais volta. Ela precisava dele ali. E se tudo corresse como esperava, depois poderia se explicar. Poderia até mesmo refletir a própria culpa no que Rony havia feito. _Não que isso fosse justo._

"Não cabe mais a mim soltá-lo ou deixá-lo preso. O que o Dr. Marris decidir sobre isso eu aceitarei e não tentarei mudar nada. O que me traz aqui não é um motivo para tirá-lo de trás das grades".

"E é um motivo para que, então?", Parkinson perguntou, ainda séria.

"Para que eu possa aceitar melhor o que eu fiz", Hermione desviou o olhar, sentindo o mesmo umedecer. Mas não choraria ali. Não na frente de Harry, muito menos na frente de Parkinson. "Para que eu possa pensar: o Rony fez uma merda gigante, então eu também posso".

"Egoísmo", ela concluiu, um sorrisinho sarcástico atingindo o canto de seus lábios. Às vezes, Hermione tinha certeza de que só não caíra na Sonserina por ser filha de trouxas. Todas as suas características eram tão sonserinas! Era como Parkinson, só um pouquinho mais nobre. Bem pouquinho. "Muito bem, Granger. Mas o que isso envolve?"

Fechou os olhos rapidamente, os cílios úmidos. Era a hora de falar seriamente. Soltou o ar pela boca e, quando abriu os olhos, guiou-os imediatamente aos de Parkinson. Mais uma vez, se encararam.

"O que aconteceu entre você e Rony, de verdade? Quando e por quê?"

A língua de Parkinson umedeceu seus lábios e ela esperou alguns segundos antes de responder. Provavelmente, estava formulando a resposta, a que lhe comprometeria menos. Se não quisesse dizer nada, Hermione cruzaria os dedos nas costas para que Harry os visse e ambos tentariam persuadi-la de outra forma.

"Eu não deveria te contar absolutamente nada para que você se sentisse melhor. Não é como se fôssemos melhores amigas, _Violet_", ela disse, finalmente, um tom amargo em sua voz. Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando manter a calma. Como seria possível que Rony ficasse com uma mulher dessas? Malfoy ela até entendia, porque Parkinson parecia o tipo de mulher que ele gostava, mas _Rony_? Voltou a tamborilar as unhas sobre a própria coxa. Infelizmente, Parkinson só funcionava com chantagens.

"Sabe, _Audrey_, você está ilegalmente vivendo como trouxa. Ninguém no Ministério sabe que você mudou de nome. Você falsificou uma carteira da Ordem dos Advogados para poder dar para Malfoy no meio de Azkaban. O que mais? Hum, você acusou Liam Houston de estupro e também o acusou de roubar a fortuna dos Malfoy mas, ao mesmo tempo, você acusou o _meu noivo_ de roubar essa mesma fortuna. E depois eu fiquei sabendo que você dormiu com ele por algum motivo do qual eu não tenho certeza. Ah! E meu melhor amigo, por acaso, é Harry Potter, chefe do departamento de aurores. Será que você vai continuar sendo burra a ponto de não me dizer o que eu preciso saber?".

Parkinson riu. Suas bochechas magras afundaram em covinhas com o movimento, e a ponta de sua língua tocou seu canino.

"O que você quer saber, enfim?"

"Já disse. O que aconteceu entre você e Rony".

"Só isso?"

"Quem roubou o dinheiro dos Malfoy, também. E porque diabos você inventou uma coisa para Draco e outra para mim. O que realmente está por trás de tudo isso, merda! Quero saber a verdade, Parkinson. De uma vez por todas".

"Nada do que eu disser vai anular sua culpa, Granger".

"Dependendo do que for, _vai_".

Parkinson soltou lentamente o ar pelo nariz, levantando-se. Contornou o divã e o sofá em que Hermione estava. A grifinória acompanhou seus passos, certificando-se de que ela não chegaria perto do lugar em que Harry estava. De fato, passou bem longe. Foi a uma espécie de bar que estava atrás do sofá, abrindo uma garrafa de alguma coisa, o robe de seda marcando as curvas leves de seu corpo.

"Gostaria de beber alguma coisa, Granger? Whisky, vinho, vodka...?"

Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto. Seria muito fácil beber qualquer coisa, se entregar aos efeitos do álcool e ligar um foda-se para tudo que iria escutar. Sim, seria fácil. Mas nunca escolhera caminhos simples. Não seria agora que iria mudar.

"Água".

"Faz muito tempo que não bebo água", Parkinson disse, provavelmente sorrindo. Houve o som de gelo e de copos se batendo. Alguns minutos depois, Parkinson estendeu para Hermione um grande copo de vidro avermelhado, cheio de água. Hermione deu um grande gole, sentindo a mesma umedecendo os caminhos secos de sua garganta. A sonserina segurava whisky entre os dedos, ainda em pé.

"Pare de me enrolar e fale logo", Hermione disse, um tom de voz irritado. Segurou o copo com as duas mãos, apoiando a base do mesmo em seu joelho.

Parkinson sorveu de um gole de whisky, deixando que uma pedra de gelo escorregasse por sua língua. Mordeu o gelo. Hermione sentiu o braço arrepiar. Tinha um pouco de aflição com essas coisas. Era como arranhar o quadro negro.

"Foi como você disse. Sem mentiras, sem pretextos. Eu me apaixonei por Rony durante a guerra e ele se apaixonou por mim. Embora ele jurasse com os pés juntos que não, eu tenho certeza que sim. Nós sabemos, não sabemos, Granger, quando o homem que amamos retribui o sentimento. Mas Rony estava definhando. Definhando de fome, de miséria. Ele não conseguia nem ao menos pensar direito por isso. Não quis viver nosso amor, então. E foi aí que eu, desesperadamente buscando ficar com ele, fiz a proposta: fique comigo e eu pago. –

"Você deve entender, Granger, que Rony nunca foi uma pessoa má. Ele não queria te trair. Mas a necessidade do dinheiro... _E de ficar comigo_... Foram maiores do que a lealdade grifinória. Só que eu, apesar de ter prometido ajudá-lo, também não tinha absolutamente nada. Você sabe que meus pais faliram durante a guerra, não sabe? Então, como eu poderia dar dinheiro a ele se não tinha dinheiro nem para mim? –

"Foi quando Narcisa foi útil pela primeira vez na vida. Ela me disse que eu e Draco deveríamos usar o dinheiro dos Malfoy para tentar fugir depois que a guerra terminasse, se caso o Lord a perdesse. E isso ficou na minha mente, até que eu me lembrei que a fortuna dos Malfoy estava confiscada num banco escocês, aos cuidados dos aurores. E que era dinheiro suficiente para que eu pudesse ajudar Rony e ficar com ele para o resto da vida. –

"Aí eu comecei a estudar os arredores do banco em Newtown que guardava o dinheiro. Ora, ser neutra durante a guerra me deu possibilidades mil para ir e vir de onde eu bem entendesse. Foi assim que percebi que o auror que guardava o banco era Liam Houston – pesquisei tudo que pude em relação a ele. Ouvi uma conversa, um dia, entre ele e Rony sobre Gina Weasley. Descobri que ele era apaixonado por ela há muito tempo. Então, estruturei um plano _muito _bem estruturado, e coloquei-o em prática. –

"É incrível as coisas que fazemos quando amamos alguém. Quando eu cheguei, disfarçada de Gina Weasley, em Liam Houston, numa noite qualquer, e disse que precisava do dinheiro dos Malfoy para sobreviver, ele não desconfiou. Um pouquinho de sexo, e ele não desconfiou, de tão absorto que estava na idéia de estar transando com o 'amor de sua vida'. Poção Polissuco é algo mágico, não é? Você sabe bem disso, Granger, eu sei que sabe. –

"Ele abriu o cofre para mim e transferimos o dinheiro para a conta _dele_. Durante algum tempo, continuei me fazendo de Gina Weasley para encontrá-lo e conseguir sacar o que fosse necessário. Quando percebi que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém descobriria que eu não era Weasley, resolvi que deveria dar um fim em Houston. E o que poderia ser mais delicioso do que usar Draco de _laranja_, nessa história toda? –

"Fingi que tinha me machucado e corri para Londres, para o Beco Diagonal, onde os comensais estavam instalados. Fiz questão que todos eles me vissem ferida e fui até o quarto de Draco. Chorei, abracei-o. Disse a ele que Houston tinha me encontrado numa rua da Escócia, naquela noite, e me estuprado. Disse que estava com medo. Ele me abraçou de volta, me consolou. E disse que ficaria tudo bem. Draco consegue ser _extremamente _carinhoso quando quer, não consegue? –

"Eu – ou Gina – tinha marcado um encontro com Houston num hotel naquela noite. Disse a Draco que ele estaria lá. E Draco foi. E o resto da história você conhece, não? O aurorzinho morreu, sem nem ao menos se defender. Sem ter tocado a pobretona nem uma vez. –

"Retirei todo o dinheiro de Houston e guardei-o comigo. Continuei pagando Rony e ele continuou comigo. Por um bom tempo. Até que a guerra acabou. E quando a guerra acabou, Rony sumiu por um mês. Simplesmente sumiu. Eu só sabia que ele estava vivo porque as notícias sobre Potter sempre contavam com o nome dele em alguma linha. –

"Então, quando ele apareceu no meu quarto mais uma vez, no Natal, veio com uma história de que não poderia mais se encontrar comigo, que não precisava mais do meu dinheiro. Ele quis ficar, Granger. Ele _quis _ficar. Mas ele estava noivo, não estava? Há alguns dias ele te pedira em noivado. _Eu _financiei o noivado de vocês. _Draco_ financiou o noivado de vocês. Se não fosse por nós, vocês teriam esperado até o fim do mundo até que ele pudesse te pagar uma aliança. –

"E Rony me deixou. Por mais que aquilo doesse nele, ele me deixou, por sua causa. Eu fiquei com raiva, com muita raiva. Me senti usada, me senti humilhada por um... por um _Weasley_. Então, eu mais uma vez fui até Draco e lhe contei algo que, querendo ou não, era verdade. Contei-lhe que Weasley havia roubado seu dinheiro. Eu não queria que Rony morresse. Eu o amava. Eu só queria que Draco lhe desse uma lição. Mas a coisa fugiu do controle. –

"Sem pretextos, sem mentiras, Granger. Eu não menti para você. Houston _roubou _o dinheiro de Draco. E também não menti para Draco, já que Rony _também _roubou o dinheiro. Talvez inconscientemente, mas roubou. A única pessoa que foi enganada, nessa situação toda, fui eu. E veja só. Eu estou melhor que todos eles. Eu estou melhor que você. Há recompensas, Granger. Há sempre recompensas".

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava perplexa. De repente, a sede foi maior que a surpresa e ela precisou beber toda a água no copo de uma vez só. Não conseguia acreditar numa só palavra do que escutara. Não fazia sentido algum. Porque Rony não era assim... Rony não _era _assim, Rony era uma pessoa boa que não enganaria ninguém daquela maneira. Ele poderia até ter ficado com Parkinson pelo dinheiro, mas daí a gostar, era um caminho muito grande a ser perseguido. Rony não gostava de Parkinson.

Tudo naquela vida poderia ser uma grande mentira, mas Rony a amara. Isso não era mentira. Hermione tinha certeza que Rony a amara absurdamente, dos onze anos de idade até o dia de sua morte, do mesmo jeito que _ela _também o amara. Rony não podia ter amado outra mulher, era impossível.

Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos estranhamente marejados e ardidos. Vontade de chorar? Respirou fundo, com alguma dificuldade. O ar parecia ter diminuído. E, aos poucos, a sensibilidade de suas mãos em volta do copo parecia ter sumido. Hermione fungou, virando um pouco o corpo, encarando os olhos castanhos de Parkinson.

Eles estavam estreitos devido a um sorriso.

"Por que eu deveria acreditar nas coisas que você diz?", perguntou. E falar foi como uma corda em volta de seu pescoço, apertando cada um de seus músculos, tentando estourar sua própria jugular. Hermione piscou rapidamente. Havia algo de errado. Não era uma sensação de mal-estar comum.

"Porque depois que você morrer, não fará diferença nenhuma".

—**X—**

Sentiu o rosto formigar e segurou a ponta da varinha. Restava ver se a varinha era sua. Hermione acabara de desmaiar em cima do sofá e ele precisava ser rápido. Parkinson dissera algo sobre morte. Alguma merda ia acontecer se ele não fosse rápido... Alguma merda bem grande...

Harry travou. De repente, sentiu-se descoberto. A mão ainda estava na varinha. Olhou para ela e conseguiu ver as pernas. A capa estava embolada em volta de seus pés. Havia algo gelado tocando seu pescoço. Algo gelado e afiado. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir uma das mãos de Parkinson contornando seu abdômen, suas unhas arranhando o tecido da camiseta.

"Você achou que eu não sabia que você estava aqui, não é, Potter?", a voz veio quase num sussurro. Harry sentiu o coração disparar e tentou ver o que havia em seu pescoço. Um brilho prateado o fez imaginar que fosse uma faca ou um canivete, algo que pudesse estar sobre o bar. Sua jugular pulsou freneticamente. Se Parkinson cortasse sua pele, sangue rojaria para todos os lados.

Quando se está com medo, todos os músculos do corpo se enrijecem, tencionados. As pupilas dilatam, as pálpebras se contraem, a respiração acelera e a adrenalina corre por suas veias, te pedindo para reagir o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que qualquer tipo de reação pudesse ser muito perigoso.

Entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a respiração quente de Parkinson passear por seu pescoço e sua nuca, como se tivesse sentido o cheiro de algo e quisesse sorver disso. Harry movimentou lentamente a mão para segurar a varinha melhor, mas Parkinson foi rápida – retirou ambas as varinhas de seu alcance.

"Parkinson, você vai ser presa. Presa por falsidade ideológica, por ser cúmplice de dois assassinatos, por ter planejado e executado o roubo dos Malfoy, por suborno, por..."

"Não acho que você esteja em condições de me prender, Potter", ela disse. Harry sentiu a pele do pescoço arder e um líquido quente escorrer por ele, passando por suas clavículas e manchando a camiseta de vermelho. Olhou para Hermione desmaiada sobre o sofá, uma aparência cada vez mais clara. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, _rápido_.

"Que merda você está fazendo, Parkinson?!", Harry perguntou, de repente. Sentiu a ponta de uma das varinhas contra a pele de seu abdômen. O coração acelerou ainda mais, descompassado. O fluxo de sangue saindo pelo corte em seu pescoço aumentou. Parkinson continuava cheirando sua pele.

"Seu cheiro é parecido com o dele", ela disse, devagar, descendo os lábios secos por sua nuca. Harry sentiu-a enfiar a ponta da varinha com mais força na lateral de seu corpo.

"Você é louca. Você é louca, sabia? Louca e mentirosa. Rony nunca amou você. Ele fez tudo pelo dinheiro, _tudo_. O que você fez com Hermione?"

"Fique quietinho aí, Potter", a boca dela ainda estava contra sua nuca. Harry sentiu os dentes dela arranharem sua pele. Muito bem, era agora. Precisava ser rápido, precisava ser bem rápido. Não era como se nunca tivesse se livrado de um ataque antes. "Fique quietinho, você e ela logo irão para o Inferno, onde merecem estar".

"É mesmo?", perguntou, baixando lentamente os olhos e focalizando a varinha. Sentiu os cílios dela roçando o osso atrás de sua orelha. Num movimento rápido, levou a mão até a varinha, arrancando-a de sua mão. Parkinson gritou quando viu que ele conseguira virar-se de frente para ela. Harry jogou as costas dela contra o bar, fazendo com que as garrafas caíssem, espalhando vidro e álcool pelo chão. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, largos, assustados. Harry colocou a varinha contra seu pescoço. "Você está presa, Pansy Parkinson".

Parkinson passou a língua rosada pelos lábios. Maldita, vadia desgraçada, o tinha feito acreditar numa vida inteira que sua mulher o traíra. E agora descobria que era tudo mentira, que era _ela_, que Gina nunca se aproximara de Liam com segundas intenções... E ela entregara Rony a Malfoy... _Entregara Rony_...

"Você pode me prender, pode fazer o que quiser. Granger vai morrer. Granger vai morrer como deveria ter morrido há muito tempo".

"O que você deu pra ela?!", Harry perguntou, sentindo o ardor no corte aumentar. A parte da frente de sua camiseta já estava toda ensangüentada. Estava de costas para Hermione. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, esqueceria a idéia de prender Parkinson e a mataria. A mataria de uma vez por todas. Parkinson riu. Harry prendeu com mais força seu corpo contra o bar. Ela aproximou a cabeça da de Harry, indo até seu ouvido, roçando a boca por ali.

"Veneno", sussurrou.

Harry sentiu um arrepio incômodo subir pela espinha dorsal. Era mentira, Hermione não podia ter sido envenenada... Precisava conjurar logo as algemas e sair dali, para levá-la a um hospital... Era impossível que Parkinson enfiasse veneno na água sem que ninguém percebesse... Enfiou com mais força a varinha no pescoço dela, sentindo-a abraçar seu corpo com as pernas, as mãos apoiadas nos cacos de vidro que estavam sobre o bar.

Será que ela também agira como uma vadia com Rony? Será que o prendera da mesma maneira, antes de prometer-lhe ajuda e levá-lo à própria morte? Será que ela o amara? Será que, algum dia, ela sentira remorso por ter feito com que Malfoy o matasse? Será que ela realmente dera veneno a Hermione?

Suas dúvidas foram interrompidas por uma intensa dor na lateral do corpo. Arregalou os olhos, afastando-se, deixando a varinha escorregar até o chão. Observou a barriga para perceber que a faca estava enfiada em seu corpo, próximo ao umbigo. Entreabriu os lábios, em surpresa. Como pudera se esquecer da merda da faca quando tinha um corte no pescoço que não parava de sangrar?

A visão embaçou por um momento. Ele viu Parkinson abaixar, pegando a varinha que deixara cair.

"Quando você se encontrar com Rony", ela disse, aproximando-se de seu rosto. Harry levou a mão ao cabo da faca, os olhos lacrimantes, uma dor cruciante tomando conta de seu corpo quando tentou retirá-la dali. "Diga que eu sinto muito".

E aparatou.

—**X—**

_O saco já estava ensangüentado quando Nott enfiou-o na cabeça de Weasley mais uma vez. O grifinório respirou e o plástico tapou suas narinas. Draco bebeu mais um gole de vinho, devagar, deixando o líquido dançar por suas papilas gustativas. Nott segurava com força o saco contra a cabeça de Weasley, enquanto o outro debatia o próprio corpo em urgência._

_Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de álcool, uva e sangue misturando-se no ar. Fez um sinal com o indicador para que o saco fosse retirado. Nott o fez, encostando-se na parede atrás de si logo depois._

_Weasley tinha hematomas feios no rosto. As sardas já estavam quase impossíveis de serem identificadas no meio de tantos roxos. Um corte profundo, que sangrava sem parar, descia verticalmente de suas narinas até seu lábio superior. Os dentes dele – que apareciam quando ele abria a boca para respirar rapidamente – estavam amarelados por causa do sangue._

_Deixou a taça de lado, levantando-se e ficando novamente de frente a Weasley._

"_Por que você fez isso?", perguntou mais uma vez, uma apatia mórbida no tom de voz. Ouviu o som de Weasley engolindo a própria saliva e imaginou o gosto dela. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Tinha certeza que era ruim o suficiente para causar náuseas._

"_Eu não fiz merda nenhuma", ele respondeu, a mesma voz desafiante das vezes anteriores. A cadeira balançou quando ele debateu o corpo, tentando de alguma forma se soltar das cordas que amarravam seus pés e mãos._

"_Silencio", Nott murmurou, apontando a varinha para Weasley. O ruivo calou-se imediatamente._

_Draco dobrou os dedos, fechando o punho. Estava com um pouco de dor na mão. Imaginava o estado dos nós dos próprios dedos se não estivesse com aquela luva de silicone para protegê-los. Puxou um pouco o braço para trás, adquirindo impulso e, novamente, sua mão foi de encontro ao rosto de Weasley, na região dos olhos dessa vez. Primeiro a mão direita, depois a esquerda, depois a direita novamente, revezando. Só parou quando os olhos de Weasley estavam inchados demais para que a íris azul se sobressaltasse._

"_Finite incantatem", Nott desfez o feitiço silenciador. Weasley respirava com dificuldade, quase gemendo de dor, impossibilitado de abrir o olho direito, com um enorme corte acima do esquerdo, que embaçava sua visão. Embaçava de vermelho._

"_Confesse, ladrãozinho de merda", Draco disse, estalando os dedos doloridos. A cabeça de Weasley cambaleou um pouco para o lado. Draco soltou a respiração pela boca e novamente pegou a taça de vinho. O álcool já estava fazendo efeitos em seu cérebro. Mas isso só deixava a situação ainda mais prazerosa. Nunca gostara de torturar as pessoas a pedido do Lord mas, assim, por vontade própria, e ainda por cima, com um verdadeiro inimigo, era quase delirante de tão bom._

"_Não vou confessar algo que eu não fiz!"_

_Draco sorriu._

"_É esse o problema das vadias, Nott. Elas sempre querem apanhar mais", comentou, olhando rapidamente para o colega encostado na parede. Nott riu pelo nariz, o saco em uma de suas mãos pingando sangue, a varinha presa entre os dedos da outra._

_Levou a taça aos lábios novamente._

"_O dinheiro não era seu, porra! O dinheiro não era seu, Malfoy! O dinheiro era dela! Era dela!"_

_O vinho recém-engolido voltou com uma velocidade incrível para a boca de Draco quando ouviu Weasley dizendo isso, a voz enfraquecida. Arregalou os olhos cinzentos, cuspindo aquela espécie de vômito no chão, uma sensação de fogo subindo por seu estômago._

"_O que você disse?", se aproximou de Weasley mais uma vez. Weasley não respondeu, encontrando dificuldades em respirar. "__DELA__ QUEM, SEU FILHO DA PUTA?"_

_Bateu a taça contra o rosto de Weasley. A mesma partiu-se em dezenas de cacos – alguns foram direto ao chão, enquanto outros penetraram na pele machucada. O vinho que ali restava espalhou-se pelo rosto do ruivo, o álcool entrando pelos cortes e hematomas, fazendo com que a pele dele ardesse, queimasse. Weasley gritou._

"_Silencio!", Nott interveio na hora, fazendo com que o outro se silenciasse. Seus lábios foram imediatamente grudados. Draco socou seus olhos mais uma vez – só que agora, o corpo quebrado da taça servia como sua mão direita, o vidro afiado entrando no rosto de Weasley a cada soco, e saindo logo depois. As bochechas, o nariz, os olhos, os lábios, cada centímetro do rosto dele tornava-se impossível de se identificar devido aos pequenos cortes que se multiplicavam._

_O corpo do grifinório estremeceu quando recebeu uma última porrada, e ele deixou a cabeça pender para trás, respirando cada vez mais pesadamente._

"_Finite incantatem"._

_Os lábios de Weasley se desgrudaram, mas nada além de sons baixos e desconexos saíram de dentro deles, uma voz mais fina do que a normal. O silêncio não era quebrado nem mesmo pela respiração raivosa de Draco. Tentou controlá-la apenas para conseguir ouvir o que Weasley dizia._

"_Hermione. Hermione, me perdoa, meu amor, minha vida, Hermione"._

"_O que está tentando fazer, filho da puta? Chamar pela sangue-ruim não vai ajudar! Responda a minha pergunta! De quem o dinheiro __era__, então, porra?!"_

"_Pater noster qui es in c__æ__lis... sanctificetur nomen Tuum..."²_

_O vinho novamente voltou à boca de Draco, com um gosto amargo e ácido ao mesmo tempo, quando percebeu o que Weasley estava fazendo. Cuspiu o vômito no chão, novamente, deixando o que sobrara da taça cair e terminar de se fragmentar. Abriu e fechou as mãos, controlando a vontade formigante que tinha de socá-lo mais uma vez._

"_...adveniat regnum Tuum, fiat voluntas Tua..."_

"_Malfoy", Nott chamou, uma voz sóbria, séria, que flutuou sobre todo o silêncio que era interrompido apenas pelas súplicas de Weasley. "Malfoy, ele está rezando"._

"_...sicut in c__ælo et in terra__..."_

"_Eu sei", Draco respondeu, sentindo o estômago revirar cada vez mais. Passou a mão enluvada coberta de sangue pelos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. Apertou os olhos. Estavam úmidos e ardidos, mas não eram lágrimas. Era nervoso. "Cale a boca dele"._

"_panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie..."_

"_Eu não posso fazer isso, Malfoy, você sabe que não posso, é magia antiga e..."_

"_Eu sei! Eu sei, merda, eu sei!", Draco olhou para as próprias mãos. Não poderia silenciar Weasley com magia porque orar era uma forma de proteção. Nada que quisesse fazer com as próprias mãos, também, adiantaria. Filho de uma puta. Respirou fundo, olhando desesperadamente pelo quarto escuro, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse calar Weasley antes que a oração se completasse e ele conseguisse se proteger por completo._

"_...et dimitte nobis debita nostra...__ sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris..."_

_Tentou se lembrar dos ensinamentos de seu pai sobre magias antigas. Nada de magia, nada de mãos, use um terceiro objeto para silenciá-lo. Nada de magia, nada de mãos, use um terceiro objeto para silenciá-lo._

"_et ne nos inducas in tentationem..."_

"_Me dá o saco", disse, de repente, estendendo a mão para Nott. O outro comensal fez que não com a cabeça, temeroso. Malfoy sentiu o coração disparado. Precisava impedi-lo de continuar com aquela merda toda, ou então não poderia mais tocá-lo "ME DÁ O SACO, CARALHO!"_

"_VOCÊ VAI ACABAR SE EXPLODINDO!"_

"_FODA-SE, ME DÁ A MERDA DO SACO, NOTT!"_

"_...sed libera nos a malo..."_

_Draco avançou no colega, arrancando o saco das mãos dele. Enfiou-o na cabeça de Weasley antes que o mesmo pudesse completar a oração, esticando o plástico em seu rosto machucado, prendendo-o em seu pescoço com a outra mão. Weasley abriu a boca, tentando puxar algum ar para falar a última palavra da oração, mas tudo que conseguiu foi lamber o plástico e sentir o gosto do próprio sangue espalhado nele._

_Draco segurou-o com força. Filho da puta, achava que era quem para impedi-lo de fazer o que queria? Pobretão miserável, roubara seu dinheiro, o deixara na merda, e ainda imaginara que sairia bem dessa?! Achou que se acusasse qualquer outro, Draco o perdoaria facilmente?!_

_Tremores percorreram o corpo de Weasley, mas Draco apenas pressionou os dedos em seu pescoço com mais força. Apertou o rosto dele com a mão aberta, fazendo o sangue sair dos poros e machucados como água saindo de uma esponja. Weasley gritou com a garganta, mas o plástico abafou sua voz. Nott disse alguma coisa, tentou puxá-lo, mas Draco se esquivou. Ensinaria Weasley a não brincar com ele mais uma vez, a não achar que era idiota o suficiente para cair num truque ridículo de magia antiga._

"_MALFOY!"_

_Os gritos de Nott chegavam em seus ouvidos como sussurros. Apenas enfiava com mais força os dedos no rosto dele e prendia ainda mais avidamente o saco em volta de seu pescoço. Faria ele rogar por ar e confessar que tinha roubado aquele dinheiro. Faria com que ele implorasse em não morrer._

"_MALFOY, PÁRA COM ISSO, PORRA!"_

_Draco escancarou a boca de Weasley, a mão escorregando no plástico. Não encontrou muita resistência ao pressionar os dedos entre os dentes dele e apertar sua língua. Estava alheio a qualquer protesto, a qualquer som. Nada importava que não fosse machucar Weasley para que ele aprendesse a não "brincar" novamente. Draco seria pobre para o resto da vida, assim como Weasley, mas daria uma lição nele... O ensinaria a não mexer com quem não devia..._

_Sentiu o corpo ser fortemente impulsionado para trás e chocar-se em algo macio. Os braços de Nott seguravam seus ombros, impedindo-o de se mexer, e ambos estavam contra a parede. Nott respirava rápido. A varinha estava no chão. Draco abriu os lábios, mais vômito subindo por sua garganta, a cabeça de Weasley dentro do saco pendendo para o lado._

"_Ele está morto, merda, ele está morto!"_

_Draco tentou se desvencilhar dos braços que o seguravam. Ele não estava morto! Ele estava se fingindo de morto para não apanhar mais! Nott o prendeu com mais força, gritando coisas sem sentido. Lutou silenciosamente com o colega por alguns minutos, até que ele o soltou. Foi jogado para frente, o corpo quase tombando na cadeira de Weasley._

"_Ele está morto, Malfoy", Nott repetiu, pegando a varinha. Soltou as amarras dos pulsos e tornozelos de Weasley. O corpo dele caiu para o lado, no meio de vômito e cacos de vidro, feito um pacote de carne. Nott tirou o saco da cabeça dele. Os cabelos ruivos estavam úmidos de sangue e seu rosto estava quase irreconhecível de tão ferido. A boca ainda aberta._

_Morto._

_Draco tirou as luvas, respirando rápido, a boca entreaberta. Sua saliva estava salgada e ele vomitaria mais a qualquer momento. As luvas ensangüentadas foram ao chão. Draco olhou para as próprias mãos. Elas estavam limpas._

"_Precisamos cobrir esses hematomas... Esses cortes...", Nott dizia, o rosto pálido como uma folha de papel. "Merda Malfoy, você disse que não iria matá-lo... Vai sujar para o nosso lado... De novo... A mesma coisa com Houston... A guerra já acabou... Episkey!", o encantamento fez com que os cortes no rosto de Weasley fechassem, os fragmentos de vidro pulando de sua pele como se fossem expulsos. "Episkey!", os hematomas na região dos olhos se amenizaram._

_Draco girou o corpo, ficando de costas para Nott e Weasley, e apoiou uma das mãos na parede. Despejou todo o vinho e tudo que comera antes no chão, logo depois, o cheiro de vômito misturando-se ao cheiro de sangue e deixando tudo insuportável. Nott ainda murmurava os feitiços de cura._

_Passou as costas da mão pela boca e virou-se. O rosto de Weasley estava quase todo curado – ele parecia um ser humano novamente. Draco sentiu o suor gelado brotando das têmporas e da nuca. Deu alguns passos em direção ao corpo de Weasley, a ponta de seu sapato próxima ao topo da cabeça dele._

"_Você precisa limpar esse lugar, Malfoy, enquanto eu ajeito as coisas aqui. Limpe as impressões digitais, limpe tudo, precisamos fugir antes que nos encontrem. Episkey!"_

_O corte no buço de Weasley fechou e o sangue foi limpo de sua pele sardenta. Draco concordou com a cabeça. Chutou levemente o topo da cabeça do grifinório._

"_Diga 'amém' agora, filho da puta", murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro. A cabeça de Weasley balançou molemente. Draco virou as costas e saiu do quarto escuro, voltando para a sala. Lamentando não ter conseguido as malditas respostas que tanto queria._

—**X—**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Acordou com o som insistente ressoando em seus ouvidos e soube que estava viva. Franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou fazer um inventário do próprio corpo. Conseguia respirar, o que era bom. Também conseguia engolir a saliva e mexer os dedos dos pés. Mexer a cabeça foi um pouco mais difícil – sentiu uma intensa dor no pescoço quando tentou. Resolveu abrir os olhos.

Uma luz forte entrou por sua retina e ela precisou fechá-los novamente. Sentia cheiro de metal e de remédio – provavelmente estava em um hospital. E onde estaria Harry? O que acontecera após seu desmaio? Será que conseguira deter Pansy Parkinson?

Ao pensar em Parkinson uma dor forte subiu por seu corpo, uma espécie de desespero. As coisas que a sonserina lhe dissera não mais faziam sentido em sua cabeça. Primeiro, sobre a morte de Rony. _Ela _"encomendara" a morte de Rony e se arrependia amargamente por isso... Já que Rony era o amor de sua vida... E fizera tudo por um capricho... E Rony a amava... E ela ajudara Rony a sobreviver à guerra... _Financiei o noivado de vocês... _

Depois, sobre Liam Houston... _que faria tudo por Gina Weasley, até assaltar um banco_. Precisava se livrar dele... Por isso inventou o estupro... E... Tornou-se Gina Weasley por algum tempo para conseguir retirar o dinheiro... E Houston nunca desconfiara da Poção Polissuco... _Poção Polissuco_... Gina nunca traíra Harry, então...

Ficou com ódio de Rony quando ele disse que não se encontrariam mais... Disse para Malfoy que ele roubara seu dinheiro... Assim Malfoy poderia dar-lhe uma lição... Mas a coisa fugiu do controle... _A coisa fugiu do controle_...

Tentou abrir os olhos novamente, aos poucos. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, tentando fugir da luz que vinha da janela. Sentiu gosto de metal na boca, o gosto que fica na saliva quando o cérebro funciona a noite inteira e não deixa você descansar direito. Respirou fundo, observando a cama branca e vazia ao seu lado. Aliás, o quarto todo era branco e vazio. Apenas os 'bips' preenchiam o espaço.

Precisava saber de Harry. Precisava saber de Harry, precisava sair dali e encontrar Malfoy... E contar tudo para ele. _Precisava saber se Harry estava bem e precisava dizer a Malfoy que Parkinson tinha roubado seu dinheiro_. Precisava saber se Parkinson escapara da enrascada. Precisava saber por que diabos estava em um hospital.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Havia um cateter na dobra de seu braço, ligado a um tubo de soro fisiológico. Umedeceu os lábios, sentindo os mesmos secos. Tentou erguer o corpo no colchão – com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu. Estava no St. Mungus. Sabia disso, conhecia aquelas paredes muito bem.

Sua varinha estava na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, assim como sua aliança de noivado. O metal dourado da mesma brilhava um pouco frio naquela luz branca que vinha da janela. Provavelmente, estava de volta a Londres – já que o tempo lá fora devia estar nublado.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu. Uma enfermeira baixinha entrou por ela em passos silenciosos, trazendo uma jarra e um copo de água levitando atrás de si, além de toalhas fofas e brancas em seus braços. Sem perceber que Hermione estava acordada, ela apoiou a jarra e o copo numa mesinha do outro lado do quarto, e foi até uma outra porta – provavelmente, o banheiro – deixar as toalhas. Hermione pigarreou quando a enfermeira voltou. Suas bochechas rosadas a lembravam muito da Sra. Weasley.

"Hum... Com licença?", Hermione chamou, a voz um pouco fraca. A enfermeira parou no meio do caminho, parecendo um pouco assustada. Quando viu Hermione, abriu um sorriso encabulado, andando em passinhos curtos até a cama dela.

"Ah! Srta. Granger, acordou!", a enfermeira disse, apoiando suas costas para que Hermione conseguisse se sentar melhor na cama. "Como está se sentindo?"

Hermione apoiou a mão no colchão, auxiliando o trabalho da mulher. Os cabelos estavam grudados na nuca, um pouco suados, mas tirando isso, não havia dor alguma. "Bem", afirmou, vendo que estava sem esmaltes nas unhas. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

"Aurores a trouxeram desacordada para cá há alguns dias", ela informou. Hermione sentiu uma espécie de aperto no peito por não haver o nome Harry na frase. Precisava saber dele, precisava saber o que acontecera com Parkinson, e quando poderia visitar Malfoy para lhe contar tudo que sabia. "Parece que a senhora engoliu, sem querer, uma dose muito alta de Poção do Morto-Vivo³ e acabou desmaiando".

_É claro... A bebida que Parkinson lhe ofereceu. _Como tinha sido tão burra em aceitar? Hermione passou a mão pela testa, enquanto a enfermeira observava os relatórios dos aparelhos. Seus batimentos cardíacos pareciam controlados e a bolsa de soro ainda estava cheia pela metade.

"Você tem notícias de Harry Potter?", perguntou, aflita. A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto passava a varinha pelos relatórios, provavelmente registrando tudo que estava lendo. Parecia despreocupada.

"Estava ferido, também. Levou uma facada no pescoço e outra no abdômen, mas agora passa bem. Você sabe, cortes são fáceis de se resolver. Pelo que soube vocês estavam buscando uma prisioneira", a enfermeira deu de ombros, guardando a varinha. Hermione sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. _Facadas? _Mas se ele passava bem... Meu Deus, será que Parkinson tinha escapado? Ela não podia, não podia ter fugido... "Ele teve alta há três dias".

Então ele logo apareceria para dar alguma notícia. Claro, assim que ele soubesse que estava acordada, viria visitá-la e lhe contaria tudo que ela precisava saber. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os cílios úmidos contra a própria pele. Mas estava tudo bem, se Harry estava bem, não havia problemas que pudessem ser maiores.

"Quando poderei sair daqui?", perguntou.

"Ah, com sorte amanhã. Chamarei o médico para verificar sua situação e então, com certeza você só vai precisar ficar em observação antes de sair. É claro, se fosse só você, poderia sair hoje mesmo, mas com o bebê eu acho difícil que..."

"Bebê?", franziu as sobrancelhas. A enfermeira entreabriu os lábios ao observar a expressão em sua face e, logo depois, sorriu abertamente.

"Ah! A senhora não sabe?! Meu Deus!", exclamou, rindo, as bochechas avermelhadas ainda mais proeminentes no rosto. Os "bips" aceleravam conforme os batimentos de Hermione se descontrolavam. Respirou rápido e forte. "A senhora está grávida! Três semanas e cinco dias! Meus parabéns!"

—**X—**

_Continua._

* * *

¹ eu sei que "norte-americano" é um termo quase errado, já que não se refere ao Canadá e ao México no senso comum, mas "estadunidense" ficaria muito fora da nossa linguagem. Preferi deixar assim mesmo. 

² oração do "Pai Nosso" em Latim.

³ "Poção do Morto-Vivo" é uma poção inodora, incolor e sem sabor que foi citada por Snape ainda no primeiro livro. Ela faz com que a pessoa durma por muito tempo, como se estivesse morta.

**Nota: **Eu tenho um trilhão de coisas pra dizer. Por onde começar? Hum. A demora! A demora foi por causa de todos aqueles motivos que eu citei no capítulo passado (a cirurgia da minha mãe – obrigada a quem desejou boa sorte, e deu tudo certo, graças a Deus! – minhas provas, capítulo delicado, enfim) além de uma boa dose de 'falta de criatividade'. Sim, sim, foi muito difícil esse capítulo sair. MUITO difícil. Mas saiu! Aqui está ele, _enorme_, só pra vocês. Hahaha. Desculpem a demora. Revelação bombástica no fim do capítulo? xD Hahaha.

A segunda coisa é: eu não vou conseguir terminar a fic no próximo capítulo, nem no outro. Então, teremos 13 capítulos grandes como esse, além do epílogo. Disso não vou passar! u.u E pelo tamanho dos capítulos estarem aumentando, talvez eles demorem um pouquinho, mas não tanto quanto esse, juro.

Terceira coisa: se alguma coisa pareceu que "passou batido", se acalmem, esse capítulo NÃO tinha que explicar tudo, apenas grande parte. Fiz dessa forma propositalmente. Eu precisava dar ênfase à morte do Ron que, como vocês viram, não foi nem um pouco fácil de escrever. Me doeu até o fim, mas... Tinha que ser feito. Não tenham muito ódio do Draquinho ainda. Ou tenham xD

Quarta coisa: preciso agradecer imensamente à minha irmãzinha **Mismi** (Liv, Schwes, Sis e derivados), que me ajudou DEMAIS nesse capítulo. Sem ela o capítulo não sairia de maneira nenhuma! Obrigada mesmo, sweetie, te amo! E à minha irmãzinha **Isa**, que também me ajudou absurdamente com a primeira parte. Muito obrigada também, linda, te amo demais! Vocês duas me deixam lufa! Haha.

Quinta coisa: dêem uma passada no meu profile aqui do ff . net e olhem a capa número 4, que a Bruna Black fez pra mim e ficou MARAVILHOSA! Obrigada, querida! Mesmo, adoro você!!

Sexta coisa: próximo capítulo TEM D/Hr. Eu prometo! Ah! Eu não continuei Fix You porque não se encaixava mais no capítulo!

Agora vou me matar ou vou escrever alguma coisa bem água com açúcar antes de começar o próximo u.u Esse capítulo foi violento demais hahaha xP

**Aaah, reviews! LINDAS****! Amei todas, mesmo, continuem deixando. É incrível que Hallelujah tenha recebido mais de 100 reviews em cinco capítulos! o.o Vocês são foda! **_Não vou responder uma por uma outra porque, como já disse, tenho medo de falar demais xD Haha. Mas vocês são lindos, muito obrigada mesmo!!_

Sophia Di-Lua; BelinhaZpears; Sadie Sil; Maricota; Yuuki Kiryu; Mione G. Malfoy; hhgranger; Mireille Malfoy; Matt; Maia Sorovar; Fla Apocalipse; claudia malfoy; Jackie; Andrayah; Liv; Vivvi Prince Rickman; Doninha; Monalisa Mayfair; Tain Chan; Thati; licca-weasley-malfoy; Navega; Isa Tinkie; Humildemente Ju; Gabi Chorona; Bia Granger; Nina Black Lupin; Line Watson; Lauh Malfoy; Isadora; (estrelinhas! xD Hahaha) **e quem mandou e-mails lindos** Bruxonilda; Thatiana; Renata Gomes; Francisca Teixeira; Andrayah (novamente, que me mandou uma _crônica _de Hallelujah, uma coisa lindíssima! Obrigada!).

Mandinha, a "beta malvada": obrigada por betar esse em tempo recorde e pelas reviews lindas! xD Boa sorte no seu trabalho, moça.

Ah... Indicação do dia xD _Além do Espelho_, por DarkAngel. Uma fanfic D/Hr envolvente e muito, muito bem escrita!

Ai, agora chega! Hahaha. Sem reviews, sem atualização o/


	11. Na cinza das horas, parte I

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.  
_**Nota: **essas cenas têm linearidade, mas estão cortadas. Tá, é mais ou menos um dia na vida de Draco Malfoy e talvez vocês fiquem putos comigo porque as cenas estão cortadas. Talvez não, vocês vão ficar putos comigo xD

**HALLELUJAH**

**XI.  
****Na cinza das horas** ¹

_Parte Um –  
__Dentro de um livro, dentro da noite veloz. ¹_

10h23min.

Passou o indicador pelo contorno da caveira, demorando-se na boca escancarada de onde a serpente saía, ondulando pelo antebraço, até terminar bem no pulso. A cor negra que cobria o azulado de suas veias naquela região em que sua pele era tão fina. Umedeceu os lábios, devagar, sentindo-os secos sob o toque de sua língua.

Quando fizera aquela marca, aos dezesseis anos de idade, sentia-se enjoado. Enjoado com o ardor constante, com a dor intensa que não se contentava em concentrar-se no ponto em que estava marcado, mas que se espalhava por seu braço e seu corpo e sua mente e sua alma. E então, ele acordava no meio da noite, desesperado pela dor, e vomitava por horas seguidas, sem conseguir se levantar, até que a ira do Lord passasse e a dor também fosse embora.

Mas com o tempo, acostumara-se. Não há nada no mundo que não seja adaptável a ponto de não podermos nos acostumar. Acostumara-se com a dor, com a tensão, com o vômito e o enjôo. Acostumara-se em matar, em carregar os corpos, em cheirar o sangue, em _morrer_. Sim, porque ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento, qualquer segundo, quando a sorte resolvesse parar de acompanhá-lo. Havia poucas coisas no mundo em que Draco realmente acreditava – e a maioria delas era bem concreta – mas um dos conceitos abstratos a quem devia reverências era a tal sorte. Sabia muito bem que fora um homem de sorte, em vários sentidos e vários momentos. Inclusive na relação com as pessoas que o cercavam. _Principalmente _nisso.

Era o caso de Marris e do tom de voz que ele usara para interromper aquele pequeno minuto de introspecção.

"Gostaria de retirá-la?", o médico perguntou, de repente. Draco ergueu os olhos, o indicador ainda sobre a tatuagem negra em seu braço. Franziu as sobrancelhas claras. Nunca ninguém havia lhe perguntado isso.

"Não", respondeu quase que imediatamente, uma voz sóbria e concentrada. Marris cruzou os dedos grossos sobre a mesa, o anelar esquerdo adornado pela aliança dourada de casamento.

"De escondê-la, então?", ele tentou novamente. Draco desviou o olhar por um instante, observando o mar ondular cinza na paisagem da janela. Contraiu a testa numa expressão ainda mais séria.

"Não", repetiu. Marris deu um sorrisinho, descruzando as mãos para que pudesse anotar alguma coisa no pergaminho em sua frente. Assim como Granger, o médico tomava nota de suas respostas em palavras aleatórias. Draco não era uma pessoa naturalmente curiosa, mas não podia negar que seria interessante fazer um apanhado de todas aquelas palavras um dia e ver se elas realmente analisavam sua _psique_. Ou seja lá como chamavam aquilo. "Não é como se houvesse maneira, também, não é mesmo?", perguntou-o, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Assim que o Lord caíra, as marcas-negras pararam de arder ou de esboçar qualquer sensação em seus portadores. Mas, como uma maldição, apareceram nos braços dos mesmos sem nenhuma hipótese de desaparecimento. Muitos dos ex-comensais que viraram pessoas _boas e limpas_ no pós-guerra tentaram, de toda maneira, esconder ou sumir com as tatuagens. Mas era absolutamente impossível. O Lord havia criado algo que ficaria para sempre gravado na pele, que não deixaria que nenhum de seus seguidores _fingisse _que nunca havia contribuído em sua grandiosidade, nem mesmo após sua morte. Sim, um pouco de megalomania. _Mas tinha funcionado _e nem os melhores bruxos daquele mundo patético tinham conseguido destruir a Marca.

Ela viveria para sempre.

"Você tem razão", Marris concordou, balançando a cabeça grisalha. Draco esperou que o médico continuasse. "Mas _se houvesse_ um meio, você se utilizaria dele?"

"Não".

"E por que não?"

Deu de ombros. "Porque não me arrependo de nada que fiz com ela em meu pulso. Absolutamente nada".

"Nem de matar?", Marris foi rápido. Draco fez que não com a cabeça. "Nem de torturar tanta gente, física e psicologicamente?".

"Estávamos em guerra. Ou você acha que os aurores foram bonzinhos conosco? Ou você acha que metade dos comensais enfiados nessa cadeia de merda estão _insanos _porque querem? A _Cruciatus _fodeu com a vida de muitos aqui".

"_Você _foi torturado durante a guerra?", o médico perguntou, a pena arranhando o pergaminho quando escreveu uma frase de cinco ou seis palavras. Draco pôde ler a palavra _fodeu_. Sorriu com o canto do lábio – será que aquilo significava agressividade e falta de civilidade?

Cobriu novamente o antebraço com a manga comprida da blusa de algodão. Marris pareceu ter perdido esse detalhe, ainda concentrado na frase que escrevera.

"Só quando me prenderam", Draco cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Não deixaram Potter chegar perto de mim, com medo que a raiva que ele sentia acabasse me matando. Aí, eu o insultei. Veja bem – pode anotar", acrescentou, ainda sorrindo. Marris ergueu os olhos, parecendo curioso. Draco sabia que aquele homem era completamente fascinado com alguma coisa sobre ele. Só lhe restava esperar que não fosse uma fascinação no sentido sexual. "– Não perderia uma oportunidade de insultar Potter, nem no último minuto da minha vida. Então, um dos aurores me lançou o _crucio_".

Marris ajustou-se na poltrona, estreitando os olhos de um castanho engraçado que beirava o esverdeado. Mais ou menos como os olhos de Parkinson. Sentiu uma espécie de raiva que corroeu sua jugular ao pensar nela – isso o levava automaticamente a Granger. Desviou o olhar por um segundo, esperando que seu psiquiatra resolvesse falar algo.

"Por que odiava tanto Harry Potter?"

Draco passou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo a pele do mesmo morna contra mãos um pouco frias. Respirou fundo.

"Heróis são semi-deuses. _Semi­_-deuses. Como não acredito em deuses, por que deveria acreditar em heróis?".

Marris anotou uma palavra tão pequena, num canto do pergaminho, que a visão de Draco não conseguiu identificá-la. Começava com um i. _In_ alguma coisa.

Então, ele a fez. A pergunta que não queria calar. Draco sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegariam nesse ponto. Que Marris costumava fazer perguntas bem idiotas antes de dizer o que realmente queria. Umedeceu os lábios ressequidos e, de repente, sentiu uma enorme vontade de segurar um cigarro entre os dedos e tragá-lo até que a fumaça ocupasse seus dois pulmões.

"E Hermione Granger?"

_E Hermione Granger. _Draco passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo os dedos afastarem os fios claros de sua testa. _E Hermione Granger_. Marris provavelmente sabia tudo – graças a Finn – sobre o encontro dele e Granger na sala de visitas. Ok, talvez não _tudo_, mas sabia que a 'doutora' saíra do lugar um tanto quanto... _Desconcertada... _E que alguma conversa muito importante, sobre algo muito importante, acontecera lá dentro.

Seu cérebro urgiu pelo gosto seco e amargo da nicotina. Passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Sua língua, pelo contrário, urgia pelo gosto úmido e doce de Granger, que não ia embora, de maneira alguma, por mais que ele quisesse. Por mais que escovasse os dentes e comesse suas refeições, e por mais que permanecesse com a boca aberta para que a saliva secasse. Aquela vontade não passava e ele se perguntava, mesmo que inconscientemente, onde Granger estava naqueles cinco ou seis dias que tinham se passado sem que se vissem.

_Sete dias _– sua consciência respondeu-lhe, quase que imediatamente – _você fez sete riscos na parede_.

E as coisas estavam completamente estáticas enquanto ele não pudesse falar com ela novamente. Enquanto Marris não lhe desse outra vez o direito de andar sem algemas e sem Finn por aquela prisão maldita e ele pudesse, finalmente, aparecer no consultório dela e perguntar, sem rodeios, se ela procurara saber da verdade, se procurara Parkinson para descobrir por que diabos ele matara seu noivo, se os motivos tinham sido reais, se não tinha sido apenas pura maldade, ou se ligara o maior foda-se de sua vida inteira.

_E Hermione Granger? _Uma sangue-ruim que insistia em habitar sua mente e não adiantava fugir, porque ela estava lá. Quando abria aos olhos ao se levantar e quando os fechava para dormir, ela estava lá e não ia sair enquanto Draco não tivesse certeza de que ela acreditava nele.

"O que tem a Dra. Granger?", ele perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Marris. Sentiu nas mãos a barba áspera que cobria seu rosto.

"Você me diz, Malfoy. O que tem a Dra. Granger?", o médico perguntou. Como odiava pessoas assim. Dumbledore costumava agir daquela maneira, responder com novas perguntas. Mas Dumbledore era um gênio – patético, mas sua inteligência não podia ser negada – enquanto Marris era apenas o diretor de uma prisão que abrigava bruxos loucos. Draco não devia explicação nenhuma àquele homem.

"Não sei", deu de ombros, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira. Não desviou o olhar do de Marris, mas Marris também não o fez. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Se não tomasse uma iniciativa qualquer, não conseguiria fugir mais daquela pergunta. Precisava jogar com as mesmas cartas. "Como vai a Dra. Granger?"

Marris levantou-se com um meio sorriso nos lábios e, com as mãos juntas nas costas, caminhou até a janela, observando o mar cinzento precipitar-se sobre as pedras no lado de fora. Na luz branca do dia, seus cabelos pareciam mais claros e ele parecia mais velho.

_Preciso fumar, _Draco pensou. _Preciso fumar, preciso fumar, preciso fumar, preciso fumar_.

"Agora ela está bem. O engraçado, Malfoy, é que depois daquele encontro que vocês tiveram há uma semana, mais ou menos, aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha com a Dra. Granger. E com Harry Potter também. Eles foram levados ao St. Mungus por aurores. Potter tinha ferimentos graves e ela estava desacordada, após ter ingerido uma forte dose de Poção do Morto-Vivo. E o mais estranho é que, agora, existem cartazes por toda parte que anunciam Pansy Parkinson como _procurada_. Pansy Parkinson não foi sua namorada, Malfoy?"

Draco prendeu a respiração, observando as mãos juntas do homem em frente à janela, dedos entrelaçados, o metal dourado e liso da aliança quebrando a sintonia da pele morena e enrugada. O coração parecia absurdamente acelerado, de repente. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo suas pálpebras arranharem seus olhos secos. Sua mente parecia trabalhar a mil quilômetros por hora.

_Preciso fumar. Granger procurou Parkinson. Se Parkinson está foragida, foi porque machucou Granger. Granger está machucada, merda, machucada, será que está realmente bem? Preciso fumar. Que diabos Potter está fazendo no meio da história? Por que também se machucou? Será que Parkinson machucou-o também? Se Parkinson fez isso com eles, é porque está escondendo alguma coisa. Tem alguma bosta na história de Weasley e Houston que não encaixou. Talvez Granger tenha descoberto e... Preciso fumar, merda... Deve ter levado Potter para prender Parkinson... Aí ela reagiu... Será que contou alguma coisa? Granger procurou saber a verdade. Ela quis acreditar em mim, ela... Se ela levou Potter para prender Parkinson, ela __acreditou__ em mim. Preciso fumar agora, preciso fumar, preciso encontrar Granger, preciso saber a verdade, saber como ela está... Maldita, se ela realmente quis acreditar em mim, eu vou... Ela não pode ter se machucado muito, ela..._

"Preciso sair daqui", anunciou, em voz alta, levantando-se tão rápido que a cadeira pendeu perigosamente para trás. Marris virou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Draco sabia que não devia ser lá muito comum que os presidiários dissessem coisas como essa, mas ele não se importava. "Por um dia, uma hora que seja, preciso conversar com Granger. Se isso acontecer, eu tenho certeza que muito das investigações sobre Houston e Weasley será esclarecido".

"Como assim? Não há nada a ser esclarecido nesse caso", Marris franziu as sobrancelhas, virando o corpo lentamente para Draco. O loiro respirou fundo diversas vezes, sentindo o pescoço extremamente quente, sentindo o sangue nas veias correndo em uma velocidade anormal. Estava prestes a se enfiar para sempre naquele lugar de merda em troca de um momento miserável com Granger, apenas para se certificar de que ela estava bem e descobrir o que realmente Parkinson fizera. "Você os matou, não os matou? A investigação acaba aí".

Passou a mão pelo rosto quente. A mesma voltou um pouco molhada de suor.

"A investigação acaba aí enquanto eu continuar mentindo sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Se eu disser a verdade, tenho certeza de que elas serão reabertas".

O médico piscou algumas vezes, parecendo um pouco confuso. Draco sabia que tinha explicado o assassinato de Houston e Weasley como _trabalho_. Nunca mencionara nada sobre o que verdadeiramente o levara a matá-los, pelo menos não oficialmente. Granger sabia de algo devido o que ele dissera na sala de visita, mas não era nem dez por cento do que era verdade. E, para Marris, nunca dissera verdade alguma.

Marris voltou lentamente para sua cadeira e pegou a pena mais uma vez, pronto para anotar qualquer coisa que Draco tivesse a dizer sobre isso.

"_O que _você mentiu, Malfoy?"

"Primeiro me tire daqui. Depois, eu conto, _doutor_".

"Você está ciente de que qualquer declaração pode significar a não-redução da sua pena ou, se pior, _pena de morte_?"

"Estou ciente".

O médico suspirou, e Draco sabia por quê. Sabia que Marris o achava uma pessoa um tanto quanto insolente, alguém que não se importava muito com algo nem com alguém. E ele tinha razão – era um bom psiquiatra, apesar de tudo. Se o mundo explodisse, foda-se, já que não seria só ele o prejudicado. Sempre fora assim e, com essa filosofia, impedira a si mesmo de achar que a vida era uma coisa injusta. Aprendera a não ligar para os prejuízos se alguém também se prejudicasse.

"Eu deixo você sair por um dia e, em troca, ganho o direito de fazer um interrogatório completo, usando _Veritasserum_".

Todo mundo é corruptível. Draco aprendera isso ainda muito pequeno, quando podia conseguir o que bem quisesse das crianças da pequena cidade escocesa que cercava a Mansão Malfoy. Uma cidade bruxa, onde todos que trabalhavam dependiam, de uma forma ou de outra, de seu pai. Qualquer coisa que quisesse – excluir alguém das brincadeiras, fazer com que o menino perdesse sua vassoura nova – era só dar alguns sicles aos outros, que eles realizariam. Sicles em forma de moedas, ou sicles em forma de promessas.

No momento, corrompia Marris com galeões em forma de promessas. _Galeões_.

"Com a presença de aurores para garantir", Draco complementou, seco. Os olhos de Marris arregalaram-se numa espécie de espanto que nada significava além de admiração. Aquele homem gostava dele como se ele fosse uma aberração, algo curioso demais para deixar escapar.

"Menino", Marris começou, encarando-o com os olhos castanho-esverdeados. "Você tem certeza absoluta do que está fazendo?"

Umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha certeza absoluta de nada.

"Tenho", passou a mão pelo cabelo, afastando-o do rosto. Os fios estavam gelados. Talvez pela temperatura igualmente fria do ar.

Marris abriu uma das gavetas, tirando de lá um pergaminho limpo e timbrado. Escreveu a data no cabeçalho. Precisava muito de um cigarro.

"Vou te liberar por vinte e quatro horas. Das dez da manhã de amanhã, às dez da manhã de depois de amanhã. Depois, será interrogado por aurores e por mim, aqui na prisão, estando ciente de que isso pode aumentar ou diminuir sua pena. Ou, em último caso, dependendo da revelação, te encaminhar para a pena de morte".

Draco confirmou com a cabeça. Queria jogar na cara de alguém que estava se jogando no ninho das cobras, por Hermione Granger. Pela maldita sangue-ruim.

"Alguma exigência, Malfoy?", Marris ergueu os olhos. Draco encarou-os profundamente. Tinha tanta chance de sair ali sozinho, se ficasse quieto em seu canto. Marris gostava tanto dele e não o deixaria para sempre na cadeia, se não se metesse a contar a verdade para ninguém. Se havia um momento para desistir, era aquele. De dizer que não queria mais sair e não queria mais nada.

Maneou a cabeça. Viu os próprios fios loiros voltarem à testa, perto dos olhos. Já que não desistiria – e por mais que sua consciência irritante o mandasse desistir – era melhor fazer a coisa bem feita. Para que Granger morresse de remorso por ele, se necessário. Para que sentisse o que ele estava fazendo por ela.

"Quero que Potter me interrogue".

Marris olhou-o por alguns segundos, mas pareceu entender perfeitamente o que ele pretendia com aquilo. Simplesmente anotou isso em sua carta de autorização.

Precisava _tanto_ fumar. _Tanto_.

—**X—**

14h50min.

Subiu as escadas rolantes da Estação Waterloo e logo conseguiu ver a gama de tons verdes que caracterizava os Jardins do Jubileu. Prolongou o olhar para atingir, mais ao longe, as torres da Catedral de Westminster.

Durante toda sua infância, a única cidade que conhecera fora e Wick, uma cidadezinha escocesa que crescia em volta de sua casa. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que fora para Londres e descera ali mesmo, na Estação Waterloo. Sua mãe segurava com força a mãozinha seca, como se tivesse medo que ele saísse correndo. Draco lembrava-se bem do chapéu que Narcisa usava naquele dia: ele era de um tom rosa claro que não contrastava em nada com os cabelos platinados. A roupa combinava perfeitamente com o chapéu, e ela estava bonita. Como uma boneca de porcelana, mas bonita.

Ele subira por aquelas escadas rolantes ao lado da mãe, aterrorizado demais com a grandeza e o movimento de tudo – na visão de um garoto de sete anos, acostumado com coisas em estilo Luís XIV e neve, Londres pode ser grande e rápida demais para caber no mundo – e, pela primeira vez, contemplara a Catedral. Uma das construções mais belas da cidade.

Tinha uma pequena fascinação por igrejas. Não pela _Igreja_, ou por religiões, mas por _igrejas_, os prédios que normalmente eram tão altos que faziam com que os fiéis se sentissem mais próximos de Deus. Pediu à mãe, na ocasião, para visitarem a Catedral. Narcisa apenas revirou os olhos, disse "mais tarde" entre os dentes, e seguiu com o filho para a Harolds ².

Observou as torres da igreja, a cruz de Jesus Cristo pregada em uma delas. Respirou fundo, lembrando-se das últimas palavras de Weasley. _Sad libera nos a malo._ _E livrai-nos do mal._ Era irônico o quanto rezar para estátuas, no fim das contas, não prestava para merda nenhuma. Ainda sentia vontade de visitar o prédio, como um turista qualquer, que não dá a mínima para os significados e sim para a arquitetura, e não se importaria em estragar as pinturas com os flashes das máquinas fotográficas. Mas não visitaria. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Sabia bem onde ele morava. Granger lhe dissera, num dos dias depois do Natal em que tinham passado juntos, trancafiados no quarto do Caldeirão Furado, vivendo de shampoo barato, sexo, comida ruim e cerveja amanteigada. Às vezes, ele fumaria um cigarro na janela e ela o observaria sem dizer uma única palavra, como se estivesse totalmente absorta na cena. Ele iria até ela, depois de amassar o cigarro no parapeito, a seguraria pelo rosto e a beijaria. Então, partiriam para o sexo mais uma vez.

Durante aqueles seis dias quase sagrados – seis dias em que ela só saíra daquele quarto para ir ao apartamento pegar roupas, voltando logo depois e deixando que ele a consumisse (corpo, alma, todas as maneiras) – eles pararam para conversar, algumas vezes. _Rir_. Rir dos antigos insultos, de cenas da adolescência, rir de coisas absurdas que saíam no Profeta. Há quanto tempo Draco não ria de verdade? Há quanto tempo _ela _não ria de verdade?

E enquanto o quarto todo cheirava à Granger e à nicotina, Draco perguntou, como quem não queria nada, como estava Harry Potter. Onde morava, se tinha filhos, se ainda estava casado com a "garota ruiva", numa sensibilidade repentina em não dizer "garota _Weasley_" e quebrar o momento. Se ainda eram melhores amigos. Se ele ainda tentava salvar o mundo.

Então Granger beijou-lhe a base do pescoço e respondeu suas perguntas enquanto ele acariciava sua cintura nua por baixo do lençol. Deu-lhe o endereço primeiro e apenas aquilo tinha se inserido completamente na mente de Draco, dentre todas as informações que ela dera.

Não iria à Catedral de Westminster, mas sim à casa de Harry Potter. O que era quase a mesma coisa.

A localidade de seu templo era imbecil demais até para Potter. A verdade era que, em Londres, existiam três bairros majoritariamente bruxos e alguns focos de bruxos morando entre trouxas. Desses três bairros, dois ficavam na porção central, constituídos basicamente de prédios pequenos como os de Granger (apesar dela não morar em um bairro bruxo), ideais para casais que não pretendiam ter filhos ou pessoas que moravam sozinhas, onde os estabelecimentos eram muito bem disfarçados para que trouxas pudessem circular livremente, sem estranhar nada. O terceiro bairro era mais periférico e, por isso mesmo, tinha o formato de um condomínio de casas grandes e espaçosas, onde quem quisesse ter filhos um dia e, ainda assim morar em Londres – como Potter – deveria morar.

Tinha algum dinheiro bruxo no bolso esquerdo do casaco – cinco ou seis galeões que Marris lhe dera para que pudesse pagar por comida e para pegar o trem de volta à Rosyth – e também algum dinheiro trouxa no bolso direito. Algumas migalhas de McLaggen, que serviriam para transportá-lo pela cidade.

E era isso, no fim. _Ele_, um bruxo sangue-puro, condenado à não poder usar magia e andar feito um trouxa. Talvez, se o tirassem de Azkaban e o deixassem viver dessa maneira, para sempre, seria a maior punição. Provar do próprio remédio, não é? Se tornar quase um trouxa quando, durante a maior parte da vida, tentara livrar-se deles. Uma tortura inteligente. Ah, se a maioria dos bruxos fosse inteligente.

—**X—**

15h32min.

Umedeceu os lábios ressecados. O céu lá fora estava azul demais para início de primavera em Londres. Tinha feito calor durante o trajeto até a casa e seu casaco estava apoiado no antebraço, cobrindo a marca negra. Não na intenção de escondê-la – mas precisava pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações, meticulosamente, quando as coisas se tratavam de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. O homem que estava na sua frente era o mesmo Harry Potter que vira pela última vez, no dia em que fora preso, tantos anos atrás. Não deixara crescer barba ou o cabelo, não mudara o formato de seus óculos. A única coisa que o diferenciaria do Herói de Hogwarts eram as linhas de expressão que marcavam sua testa junto à cicatriz, rastros de preocupação. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, girando a xícara cheia de café sobre o pires. Harry Potter tinha rugas, uma aliança de casamento dourada e grossa demais, uma mulher magra e ruiva demais, uma casa arrumada demais e uma xícara com um café quente demais. Harry Potter era, com certeza, um homem tão infeliz quanto ele.

Mas que destino.

"Você sabe que as coisas não são tão simples assim. Algumas informações são particulares do Ministério", ele começou, trazendo a xícara até os lábios. Draco segurou um sorriso quando percebeu que Potter queimara os lábios com o café.

"Eu fui bem claro, não fui?", Draco retrucou, mergulhando a uma colherzinha cheia de açúcar no líquido quente, mexendo devagar para dissolvê-lo. "Não quero nada que não possa saber. Só o que me convém. E, assim, poderemos cumprir o acordo que fiz com Marris. As coisas são simples quando vemos por esse prisma. Tão simples que até _você _conseguiria compreendê-las".

"Eu não acho que você esteja em posição adequada para me enfrentar desse jeito, Malfoy", Potter disse, dando mais um gole pequeno no café. "E, ainda mais, não acho que você tenha condições de criar as regras de nenhum jogo".

Draco também bebeu um pouco de café. Estava quente, mas não o suficiente para queimá-lo. Estava amargo, mas sentiu rastros de doce na ponta da língua. Exatamente como beijar Granger pela manhã. Soltou o ar pelos lábios, o cheiro de café de seu hálito buscando penetrar suas narinas.

"Isso não é um jogo, Potter. Eu não estou brincando. Você pode não concordar em me conta o que eu preciso saber. Eu sairei daqui e irei diretamente para a Queen Anne's e Granger me dirá. Mas isso a machucaria ainda mais, não acha? Você quer machucá-la?"

Potter mexeu-se incomodado na cadeira. O silêncio permitiu que o som de água corrente viesse de um dos cômodos da casa, e Draco imaginou que talvez a garota Weasley estivesse tomando banho.

"Você não se importaria com isso, não é mesmo, Malfoy?", Potter disse, depois de alguns segundos. Draco bebeu mais um pouco de café, desviando o olhar. Era impossível que Potter fosse tão burro assim. Simplesmente impossível. Será que não tinha noção do que havia entre ele e Granger? _Ok,_ talvez Granger não tivesse contado, mas uma hora ou outra, as coisas viriam à tona para os próximos. Não era tão difícil assim perceber.

"_Isso também não importa. Não para você. Nunca importou. Aliás, existe algo que importe para você?"_, a voz de Granger ecoou em sua mente.

Mas mesmo que Potter soubesse algo sobre eles, não saberia seus motivos, seus porquês. Não entenderia a razão de estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo. Um pássaro cantou no jardim. Teria que dar a cara a tapa, não é mesmo? Decidira fazer isso quando saíra de Azkaban naquela manhã e agora não era o momento de recuar.

"Eu me importo, Potter", disse, entre os dentes. Potter, aparentemente distraído com o silêncio, simplesmente voltou o rosto para ele, os olhos verdes cobertos de surpresa. Passou a mão pelo rosto. "Eu me importo e, se estou fazendo tudo isso, é porque não quero machucá-la. Porque eu não _posso _machucá-la. Agora, se puder simplesmente me contar que porra foi que Parkinson disse, as coisas ficariam muito mais fáceis para Granger. _Acredite_".

O moreno suspirou, levantando-se. Franziu a testa quando se aproximou da janela, os olhos ficando ainda mais verdes com o reflexo do jardim. Draco sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele se deixaria vencer e contaria. E era bom que contasse. Era bom _mesmo_. Não estava fazendo a merda toda para não descobrir o que queria. Não estava fodendo com a própria vida à toa.

Foi então que Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos e virou-se para ele novamente, os lábios crispados numa espécie de reprovação a si mesmo. Draco sabia que aquele era o momento. Ajustou a postura na cadeira.

"O que eu vou dizer pode parecer muito estranho ou muito coerente, Malfoy, dependendo do quanto você souber. Então, qualquer coisa que você entender, me pergunte. Eu não sei tudo. Existe muita coisa que não faz sentido algum para mim. Só vou repassar o que ouvi".

Draco coçou o nariz e bebeu mais um pouco de café. "Pare com isso, Potter. Apenas fale".

—**X—**

17h02min.

Havia cigarros em qualquer lugar do mundo trouxa. _Qualquer lugar_. Apagados nas calçadas, nas valetas das ruas, em lixos, em cinzeiros, em canteiros e árvores. Havia cigarros para vender em bancas ambulantes, bancas de jornal, padarias. Qualquer lugar que vendesse balas para crianças também vendia cigarros. Era impossível que uma coisa consumida tão livremente pudesse fazer tão mal quanto diziam em Azkaban.

E todos que estavam na fila daquela padaria saíam com moedas de troco e um maço de cigarros. Era um vício coletivo, uma coisa que já estava intrínseca na sociedade. Se você usa terno e gravata para trabalhar, ou se você tem vinte e cinco anos e se veste como se tivesse dezessete, ou se você tem barba, ou se você é mais bonita que a maioria das mulheres, você precisa fumar. É uma característica de certos grupos.

Draco precisava desesperadamente de nicotina, assim como todos ali. As pontas de seus dedos já estavam secas na vontade de segurar um cigarro. Alguns minutos depois, sua vez chegou. Pediu um maço de Marlboro, entregando a única nota de dez libras que lhe sobrara.

A balconista sorriu, dando-lhe o maço e o troco. Draco não sorriu de volta; apenas colocou o troco no bolso e saiu da padaria, os dedos trêmulos tirando o lacre do maço, pegando com um pouco de dificuldade o primeiro cigarro, espremido entre os outros.

Guardou o maço, parado em frente à padaria, e pegou o isqueiro que tinha guardado desde o Natal. O isqueiro azul da Corvinal. Prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios e acendeu-o – a primeira tragada foi como uma espécie de sopro de vida. Algo que fez com que o sangue em suas veias corresse com mais sentido.

Agora que sabia de tudo, não tinha nada que pudesse fazer senão esperar. Talvez estivesse ficando velho. As coisas não pareciam impressioná-lo com a mesma vitalidade. Alguns anos atrás, se lhe dissessem que _Pansy Parkinson_, a mulher que quase fora sua esposa, havia transado e financiado _Ronald Weasley_, ele rolaria de rir. Agora, parecia algo comum. A fraqueza de Parkinson ao imaginar que talvez Weasley a amasse também não o impressionava. Tendemos a ficar idiotas quando estamos apaixonados. Draco estava experimentando isso, nos últimos meses.

O roubo de seu dinheiro, a manipulação de Liam Houston, utilizar a Poção Polissuco para enganar o auror, enganar a ele próprio ao forjar um estupro... Oferecer um dinheiro que, definitivamente, não era seu, para _comprar _um homem que ela sabia que era fraco, que era pobre... Parkinson tinha sido brilhante, ele precisava admitir. Sutil, calma, paciente. Um plano de mestre, com certeza.

Draco não estava com raiva. Não _disso,_ pelo menos. Desconfiara de que Parkinson estivesse metida na história toda desde que descobrira que ela dissera coisas diferentes para ele e para Granger. E que estava vivendo como trouxa. Ela _havia de ter _um bom motivo para querer viver como trouxa. Um motivo criminal. Não precisava ser o gênio da lâmpada para entender que alguma coisa estava errada na história toda e que Parkinson tinha as respostas. Potter não dissera nada que ele não pudesse adivinhar – apenas juntara para ele as peças do quebra-cabeça.

A raiva de Draco consistia em outra coisa: Parkinson tentara matar Granger. Quando Potter contou-lhe sobre o veneno, Draco precisou juntar todo seu autocontrole para não demonstrar a preocupação que tomara conta de cada fibra de seu ser. Nunca antes se sentira tão aflito com alguma coisa – talvez, nos tempos do sexto ano, quando estava planejando matar Dumbledore. Mas era uma espécie de aflição _diferente_. Por mais que as pessoas dissessem – Marris, Potter, até a garota Weasley, que se intrometera na conversa dele e de Potter – que Granger estava bem, Draco não acreditava. Draco não acreditaria até vê-la com os próprios olhos, sentir o cheiro cítrico de seus cabelos e ouvir de sua voz melancólica que ela estava bem. Que estava melhor agora, com ele a seu lado.

Tragou longamente e soltou a fumaça pelos lábios secos. A cortina cinzenta demorou alguns segundos para dissipar-se. O gosto amargo do café que tomara na casa de Potter ainda dançava em sua língua quando o sinal para pedestres tornou-se verde e ele pôde, junto com uma dezena de pessoas, atravessar a avenida.

Observou os pés contra as faixas brancas contra o asfalto escuro e voltou a tragar, enquanto caminhava. Pessoas vinham da outra calçada também, na direção contrária da dele. E ele conseguia ver todos os sapatos e pernas e braços e dedos possíveis. Soltou a fumaça para cima e um flash de cabelo castanho chamou sua atenção, passando por seu lado.

—**X—**

17h35min.

"É engraçado que, dentre todas as pessoas que de Londres, você tenha esbarrado justo _em mim_".

Ela levou o cigarro aos lábios vermelhos e tragou longamente. Um gesto que Draco acharia sensual, em outra ocasião. Seus olhos fechados estavam marcados pela maquiagem escura e isso contrastava _demais _com os cabelos castanhos. Cabelos castanhos não combinavam com ela. Bochechas magras não combinavam com ela. Aquele apartamento trouxa, definitivamente, não combinava com ela.

Bateu a ponta do cigarro na borda do copo vazio. Copo de whisky, de fundo largo e bordas grossas, o vidro no formato de um octógono. No momento servia de cinzeiro – mas a garrafa de whisky, no canto do balcão, estava quase vazia.

O sol se punha em Londres e a temperatura estava caindo – os raios entravam pela janela e tingiam de dourado todo o aço inox da cozinha do apartamento, onde estavam sentados, separados por um balcão de mármore. A cozinha mais moderna que Draco já vira na vida, no apartamento mais luxuoso que ele já estivera. A fumaça que saía dos lábios dela também ficava dourada com a luz.

"Engraçado?", Draco perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Aquelas roupas, aquele perfume, aquela pessoa não era _ela_. Observou a língua rosada umedecer os lábios cobertos de batom forte e quase pôde sentir o gosto gorduroso do mesmo na própria língua. Desviou o olhar.

Ouviu o risinho dela sair pelo nariz. Voltou a olhá-la. Tinham vícios parecidos, ele e Parkinson. Vícios parecidos _demais_. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja castanha do rosto, tragando mais uma vez.

"Por que você não me come e acabamos logo com isso?"

Draco continuou sério. Sorrir, no momento, seria contribuir para todos os planos dela. Deixá-lo assumir a velha forma dos dezessete anos e achar tudo que é doloroso, bonito. Não era bonito. Não era _nem um pouco_ bonito, aquilo em que ela se tornara. "Você está magra e horrorosa. Não te comeria nem mesmo se precisasse disso".

Mas ela riu. Ela riu alto, os dentes brancos contrastando com o batom cor de sangue, assim como o cigarro branco entre seus dedos cujas unhas estavam pintadas da mesma cor do batom. Sempre vermelhas. Era algo que quase _lhe pertencia_, naturalmente. Como se ela tivesse nascido com aquelas unhas pintadas de vermelho.

"Pois eu acho", ela disse, apontando-lhe o cigarro aceso, antes de tragá-lo mais uma vez. "Eu acho que comeria. Me colocaria de quatro só para agarrar a cabeleira castanha e fingir que estava com a sangue-ruim".

Draco observou-a intensamente antes de pegar o maço de cigarros sobre o balcão de mármore, tirar mais um de lá de dentro e acendê-lo com o isqueiro que lhe emprestara há alguns minutos. Não disse nada por um bom tempo. O cabelo dela também tinha um brilho dourado sob o sol, um brilho que fazia com que a cor se assemelhasse aos pêlos queimados de um leão.

"Foi por isso que pintou de castanho, então? Para que eu sentisse algum tipo de tesão por você?", perguntou, sem sorrir. Pegou o copo dela para bater as próprias cinzas. Logo, a cozinha inteira ficou cheirando à fumaça tóxica. Não que isso importasse para algum dos dois.

"Na verdade, foi porque castanho era a única cor que eu ainda não tinha tentado", ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo de leve. Draco observou seus olhos pintados, a maquiagem disfarçando marcas profundas de cansaço. Era impressionante que os aurores ainda não a tivessem encontrado. Ela estava _ali_. Na _cara _deles. Usando um apartamento que provavelmente pertencia a seu marido trouxa. E eles ainda não tinham investigado esses imóveis.

"Devia ter pintado de ruivo. Quem sabe, assim, você se sentiria um pouquinho Weasley", alfinetou.

Ela não ficou séria ou pareceu ofendida. Pelo contrário – sorriu ainda mais abertamente e, apagando o cigarro no mármore do balcão, levantou-se e deu a volta. Parou ao lado dele. Suas roupas eram adolescentes demais, como se ela tivesse parado no tempo. Draco cerrou o maxilar quando sentiu os dedos dela entrando pelos fios finos de seu cabelo.

Fios que ela puxou logo depois, fazendo com que a cabeça dele fosse violentamente para trás. Ela encostou a boca na lateral de seu pescoço e a respiração trovejou em seu ouvido. Draco sentiu cheiro de medo, em algum lugar. Ainda mais quando ela entreabriu os lábios e seu hálito fedeu a medo.

"Você está em um puta dilema, não é, meu amor?", ela perguntou logo depois, as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido. Há alguns anos, Draco acharia aquela situação excitante. Hoje, não sentia absolutamente nada. Não sentia nem mesmo ódio. Ou nojo. Um pouco de pena, talvez. Só um pouco de pena. "Você quer me julgar por ter amado um Weasley, mas seu julgamento se invalida assim que você pensa em Granger, não é mesmo? E você engole suas palavras, embora queira me dizer todas elas".

"Eu não me importo com o que você fez na sua vida, Parkinson", Draco disse, mexendo a cabeça para livrar-se das mãos dela em seus cabelos. Estava começando a incomodar. Sentiu a boca de Parkinson deslizar por seu pescoço até chegar na base do mesmo. Provavelmente, tinha manchado sua pele com o batom. "Eu não me importo nem mesmo com o dinheiro que você roubou. Não serve de nada para mim em Azkaban".

"E com o que você se importa, Draco? Com a sangue-ruim? Com aquela que você costumava chamar de nojenta e suja, nos tempos em que as coisas ainda faziam algum sentido?", ela perguntou, mordendo a pele de seu pescoço de leve. Draco observou a brasa consumindo o cigarro entre seus dedos. Não sentiu vontade de fumar.

"É. Acho que é por aí. Assim como Weasley, não é mesmo?"

Houve um pequeno silêncio e Draco soube que suas palavras a tinham ferido. Realmente não se importava com as coisas que ela tinha feito, mas queria machucá-la. Queria machucá-la da pior forma para que ela aprendesse a nunca mais encostar um dedo em Granger. Se aquela fosse a única forma de atingi-la, que assim fosse.

Ela se afastou, então. Afastou-se, visivelmente alterada. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, sua silhueta tornando-se escura contra o sol que entrava pela janela. Draco apagou o cigarro e olhou, de relance, o conjunto de facas cravado em uma peça de madeira, sobre o balcão. Era bom que não perdesse aquilo de vista.

Parkinson virou-se, então, apontando um dedo para ela. Sua aparência estava repentinamente doentia. E aquilo apenas fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais bonita. Draco poderia sorrir, naquele instante, com o descontrole dela.

"Rony me amava. Rony fingia que não se importava porque achava que poderia me defender, dessa maneira, mas Rony me amava. E você pode dizer o contrário. Harry Potter pode dizer o contrário, mas eu _sabia_, Draco. Eu _sentia_ isso", falou, rapidamente, sua respiração cada vez mais pesada. Draco permitiu-se sorrir, então. Um sorriso pequeno, irônico, com o canto direito dos lábios.

Encarou-a nos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

"Não, meu bem. Ele _me _amava. Ele amava o meu dinheiro. E a Granger. Ele escrevia cartas a Potter relatando todo o nojo que sentia ao te tocar. Todo o _asco_. Ele vomitava, Parkinson. Vomitava assim que saía da sua vista".

Os olhos dela estavam secos. E Draco sabia que não umedeceriam tão facilmente. Externamente, Parkinson era forte. Seu interior podia estar despedaçado, mas ela nunca demonstraria.

"Ele era fraco e burro, Parkinson, mas ele nunca te amou. Foi o _nome dela _que ele disse antes de morrer. E ele morreu por _sua causa_, Parkinson. Por sua causa. Porque você mentiu. Porque você enganou a todos nós. E ele sofreu, Parkinson, ele sofreu _muito_. Eu fiz questão de que ele sofresse o máximo possível, torturando-o da pior forma que encontrei para que ele confessasse o _seu _crime. E mesmo agonizante, ele encontrou forças para dizer o nome _dela _e lhe pedir perdão. Perdão por ter _tocado _você".

"A culpa foi sua, Draco. Eu não pedi para que você o matasse. Você que é cruel e nojento o suficiente para ter feito. _Não anule sua própria culpa atirando-a em mim_".

Mantendo a máscara, Parkinson aproximou-se. Draco olhou para suas mãos e não viu nenhuma arma. O brilho em seus olhos castanhos nada mais era do que raiva. Ela ergueu o braço e sua mão seguiu em direção ao rosto dele. Mas Draco parou-a antes que ela batesse, segurando seu pulso.

Parkinson entreabriu os lábios, um pouco surpresa. Os dedos de Draco pressionaram seu pulso magro com força. Não se preocuparia em machucá-la. Não quando ela tinha tentado matar Granger. O único motivo de sua raiva.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele não permitiu, segurando-a com ainda mais força. Os olhos não se deixavam nem por um segundo e Draco tinha certeza que a quebra daquele contato visual significaria desistência. Qual dos dois desistiria primeiro.

A outra mão de Parkinson apareceu rapidamente em sua vista e ele sentiu as unhas dela contra a carne de seu pescoço. Da mesma forma que segurara Granger, na primeira vez em que se beijaram. Merda, por que ensinara Parkinson a se defender, nos tempos de guerra? O polegar dela pressionava sua jugular com força.

Não tentou falar. Sabia que ia engasgar, se tentasse. E quebraria o contato visual. Fez a única coisa que podia fazer no momento: levantou-se. Era mais alto que Parkinson, o que deixou o braço dela vulnerável demais para sustentar o machucado. Segurou seus dois pulsos então, prensando-a contra o balcão da cozinha, as costas dela batendo no mesmo com um som estalado. Ela gemeu de dor, mas logo começou a rir.

Draco sentiu que os pés dela a impulsionaram para cima do balcão e ela sentou-se ali, abrindo as pernas em torno de seu corpo, puxando-o para si até que os quadris estivessem encaixados. Ela não se debateu novamente para tentar se soltar: apenas fechou os olhos. Desistiu.

Draco soltou-a devagar. Não iria machucá-la e dar-lhe um motivo para zombar de sua fraqueza, para voltar a chamá-lo de cruel e nojento. Se a machucasse – e Merlin, o desejo _era _machucá-la. Era pegar uma daquelas facas e perfurar seu corpo até que ela se arrependesse por ter tentado matar Granger – estaria concordando com ela. E por mais verdade que fosse, não podia fazê-lo.

Ela segurou-o pela nuca de repente, trazendo-o para perto de si. Draco sentiu seu perfume forte e o estômago revirou uma centena de vezes. Sentiu vontade de fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar, principalmente quando os dentes dela roçaram seu lábio inferior e o morderam. E, de fato, fechou os olhos. Mas havia Granger em todos os lugares e ele não conseguiria, possivelmente, fazer nada sem vomitar.

"Draco", Parkinson pediu, de repente. Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que o rosto dela, tão próximo ao seu, estava úmido. Que uma lágrima descera por ele, tingida do negro da maquiagem, formando uma linha escura contra sua pele clara e sem falhas. O enjôo aumentou ainda mais. "Me mate".

—**X—**

19h00min.

O teto da Catedral de Westminter era de pedra escura. Provavelmente gloriosa durante o dia, com a luz do sol entrando pelos vitrais e tingindo cada canto de branco e de colorido. Os lustres estavam acesos – mas poderiam estar apagados, porque não fazia diferença nenhuma. Estaria escuro do mesmo jeito.

Bem no centro do teto, entre as belas pinturas que representavam anjos e santos, havia uma cruz dourada que comportava Jesus Cristo. Ele estava pálido e cada uma de suas chagas sangrava. Seu olhar claro era preenchido de compaixão e, por um momento, Draco imaginou que aquele homem fosse soltar-se dali e erguer as mãos feridas sobre sua cabeça, perdoando-o por tudo que fizera.

Mas Jesus Cristo continuou estático.

—**X—**

02h14min.

Era o horário que o relógio marcava quando o ônibus em que Draco estava fez a curva para entrar na Oxford Street. Não que fosse agradável se utilizar de um transporte trouxa – mas o fizera no Natal, e o faria agora. Falaria com ela uma última vez. Não podia ter frescuras.

Sim, porque ele tinha certeza de que aquela seria a última vez. Quando voltasse para Azkaban – e voltaria, rapidamente, porque os guardas não demorariam a encontrá-lo assim que decidissem comunicar o desaparecimento a Marris – seria obrigado a dizer toda a verdade sobre tudo. Sobre as mortes de Houston e Weasley, sobre a crueldade dos assassinatos, sobre McLaggen e Lovegood, sobre tudo. Sobre absolutamente tudo. E Granger seria a primeira a condená-lo, depois que soubesse de toda a sujeira que ele escondera por tanto tempo.

Sua respiração embaçou o vidro gelado da janela do ônibus. Havia mais duas pessoas ali dentro – um velho que não parava de tossir e uma mulher negra com os cabelos enfiados em uma touca de lã. Durante o dia fizera calor, mas agora Londres estava fria a ponto de fazer com que os ossos de Draco doessem. Sem contar na fome.

Nada no mundo parecia impressionante ou poderia abalar suas convicções.

E, de alguma forma, sentiria falta de Parkinson. Não daquela Parkinson, mas da Parkinson enérgica que ela costumava ser antes. Da Parkinson que sorriria e tocaria a ponta do canino com a língua, dizendo alguma besteira irrelevante enquanto se jogava no sofá e tirava os sapatos com os próprios pés. O que quer que fosse que acontecera naquele incrível quebra-cabeça, acabara com ela. Acabara com toda sua personalidade e originalidade. Ela se tornara outra pessoa, alguém fechado para o mundo, mergulhado em um universo próprio que não estava em nenhum outro lugar além da própria mente.

Ver a mulher com quem quase se casara naquele estado tinha deixado Draco ainda mais doente. Ela merecia ter morrido. Merecia ter sentido dor, ter sangrado. Merecia por tudo que fizera, por tudo que ainda faria. Ela _queria _morrer. Quando chegamos ao ponto de querermos que a nossa vida acabe, é porque não há mais solução. É porque tudo está simplesmente sem sabor, sem cheiro.

O ônibus tinha requerido suas últimas moedas. Não se importou. Sabia bem que aquela seria uma 'viagem' apenas de ida. Que assim que descesse no ponto da Wingmore Street e descesse a Wimpole até chegar na Queen Anne, só sairia de lá diretamente para Azkaban. E quem sabe, então, para a morte.

* * *

_Continua na parte dois._

**¹ **"Vambora", de Adriana Calcanhoto.

² Harolds é aquela loja em Londres que tem todo o amor das mulheres da classe alta inglesa. E eu não imagino Narcisa, por mais fundamentalista que fosse nos ideais de sangue-puro, passando por Londres sem passar na Harolds xD.


	12. Na cinza das horas, parte II

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

_**AVISO: **__fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de __**sexo**__, violência e linguagem imprópria.  
_**Nota: **Não perturbem a tia Vick.

**HALLELUJAH**

**XI.  
****Na cinza das horas** ¹

_Parte Dois –  
__Você tem meia hora pra mudar a minha vida. ¹_

**if i give up on you, i give up on me**

02h37min.

Bateu na porta. Tivera uma sorte absurda pelo elfo que cuidava da portaria estar ausente no momento em que chegou. Sabe-se lá o que um elfo pode fazer no meio da madrugada, mas tinha sido um ponto a seu favor. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que o universo conspirava para que certas coisas acontecessem. As mais belas coincidências poderiam ser facilmente evitadas por um dobrar na esquina errada, ou chegar um minuto mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas elas não eram evitadas e não fazia sentido nenhum pensar o que aconteceria se o elfo estivesse na portaria.

Seria complicado explicá-la como chegara até ali. Estava cansado demais para isso, também. Talvez fosse direto para o verdadeiro 'assunto'. Queria sentir seu corpo, sua boca, sua voz e, de alguma forma, dormir abraçado a ela até que a manhã surgisse e ele fosse obrigado a voltar para Azkaban, por bem ou por mal.

Bateu na porta mais uma vez, de novo e de novo. A espera e a fome o deixavam ainda mais ansioso. Passou a mão pelos cabelos diversas vezes. Procurou por uma campainha – apesar de achar que isso a acordaria de forma abrupta demais e poderia assustá-la. Não encontrou, de qualquer jeito, e bateu na porta mais uma vez.

**i****f we**** fight what's true, will we ever be?**

Lá pelas 02h40min, ela apareceu. "Quem é?", a voz de sono fez com que o coração de Draco ficasse mais leve, ou mais pesado. Não sabia mais distinguir ambas as sensações. Limpou a garganta e soltou o ar acumulado nos pulmões pela boca.

"Granger? Sou eu".

E, depois de um instante, veio o som apressado de trincos sendo destrancados, de modo tão abrupto que deixava transparecer o quão impressionada ela ficara apenas por _ouvir sua voz_. Novamente soltou devagar a respiração quente pela boca, fazendo-a transformar-se em vapor ao colidir com o ar frio. A maçaneta girou e uma fresta da porta se abriu, presa ao batente por uma pequena corrente de aço.

Um pedaço do rosto dela apareceu entre a fresta. Os cabelos bagunçados se soltando de um rabo de cavalo e os olhos sonolentos, marcas embaixo deles, contrastando com a pele clara. As sobrancelhas finas e escuras franzidas em dúvida.

"Ma.. Malfoy?", ela disse, tão baixinho que poderia ser confundido com um sussurro. Draco apoiou a mão no batente da porta, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, os olhos contraídos. Uma angústia forte em seu peito. Mas ela estava bem. Ela estava bem. Parkinson não conseguira, enfim, machucá-la.

Granger fechou a porta rapidamente, apenas por um momento, para poder tirar a corrente e abri-la por inteiro. Os olhos de Draco percorreram seu corpo, simplesmente para verificar se estava tudo no lugar, se ela realmente não estava ferida. A calça de seu pijama era de algodão branco e a blusa de manga comprida, também branca, era estampada com flores cor-de-rosa. Quase sorriu, sentindo os olhos arderem de repente. A fome, o cansaço, a saudade, o alívio.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e, após constatar que era _mesmo _ele, fechou a porta e começou a falar. "Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui?! Como você saiu de Azkaban?! _Você está livre?? _Você fugiu?! Como diabos você..."

Draco deu um passo para dentro do apartamento, passando os braços por sua cintura e apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, numa urgência seca de sentir seu cheiro vindo ali, diretamente da base quente de seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com a boca, o gosto cítrico de fruta passeando por sua língua, devagar. Granger parou de falar imediatamente, o corpo amolecido, os braços jogados como se não soubesse realmente o que fazer.

**even ****god himself and the faith i knew**

**  
**

Subiu uma das mãos por suas costas, chegando a seu cabelo, soltando-o do elástico que prendia o rabo. A boca tocou suavemente a curva de seu pescoço, lábios macios contra pele macia. Ouviu Granger suspirar e apertou-a nos braços com mais força ainda. Ela estava bem. Aquele era um dos poucos momentos em que ele gostaria de acreditar em Deus, só para poder agradecer alguém.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas e delicadas dela segurarem, com um pouco de receio, talvez, seus ombros. Sua respiração estava forte e descontrolada, ao contrário da dele, repentinamente calma e compassada.

"Draco", ela disse, baixo demais. "Draco, você está bem?"

Ela segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, afastando-o de seu pescoço para conseguir olhá-lo. Draco entreabriu os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. Mergulhou no mel doce que preenchia as íris dela, deixando-se levar. Uma vez na vida. Uma única vez.

**couldn't hold me back**

"Eu preciso de você", ele disse, num suspiro. Ele não sabia o que Parkinson lhe dissera sobre o assassinato de Weasley e Houston, ele não sabia até que ponto estava manchado em seu conceito, mas não podia deixar de dizer aquilo. Precisava dela, com todas as células de seu corpo. E depois disso, ficariam separados para sempre. Ele a deixaria em paz. Ela o deixaria em paz. "Você fica comigo?", perguntou, aproximando o rosto do dela, as pontas dos narizes quase se tocando.

Sua expressão delicada ainda beirava a surpresa, a curiosidade, mas ela não pôde deixar de suspirar quando Draco pressionou seus dedos na carne de sua cintura, por cima do algodão macio do pijama.

"Por que você está falando isso?", ela falou, aproximando ainda mais o rosto. Seus lábios se tocaram com o máximo de reverência. Draco entreabriu os dele, convidando-a a um beijo, mas ela não continuou. Os olhos entreabertos brilhavam. "Por que está aqui? _Como_...?"

"Você fica? Mais uma vez?", ele voltou a perguntar, prendendo de leve seu lábio inferior entre os dele. Sugou-o devagar, a ponta da língua tocando a pele extremamente fina daquela região. Granger fechou os olhos por completo.

Ela contraiu as sobrancelhas, apesar de manter os olhos fechados. Draco observou a pele de seu cenho enrugar no gesto de seriedade. Deslizou a ponta do nariz pelo lábio inferior dela, sentindo seu hálito de perto. Granger enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos e abaixou um pouco o rosto para que seus lábios capturassem os dele.

Draco entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua dela dentro de sua boca, deslizando contra ela áspera e macia, uma espécie de veludo quente. Ela escorregou uma das mãos entre os fios de seu cabelo, os dedos repuxando-os de leve, o peito subindo e descendo devagar conforme ela respirava fundo.

Deixou-se beijar o máximo que pôde, sem abraçá-la com muita força, sem tocá-la em lugar nenhum além da cintura. Deixou que as mãos dela abrissem caminho em seu corpo, deslizando por sua nuca, costas, por seus ombros, braços, até entrelaçarem com as dele. E, quando isso aconteceu, o coração bombeou uma espécie de sangue morno que fez formigar todas as extremidades do seu corpo.

"Eu fico", ela disse, quebrando o beijo. Draco permaneceu com os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, antes de beijá-la novamente, agora com mais força, com o desespero que caracterizava todos os outros beijos. Deslizou as mãos por seus quadris e pela parte de trás de suas coxas, trazendo-a para seu colo. Ela correspondeu no mesmo entusiasmo, agarrando seu pescoço, prendendo as pernas em volta de sua cintura. E ela era leve. Não leve o suficiente para passar despercebida, mas leve o suficiente. O peso perfeito para que ele a sentisse nos braços sem querer soltá-la. Para que ele quisesse carregá-la para sempre.

**couldn't keep me from you**

Draco andou desnorteado pela sala, abrindo os olhos sem deixar de beijá-la, apenas para encontrar algum lugar onde pudesse deitá-la e sentir seu corpo por inteiro contra o dele. Avistou o sofá no centro da sala e voltou a fechar os olhos, beijando-a incessantemente, como se precisasse disso para viver. E talvez precisasse. _Talvez precisasse_.

Granger segurou-o pelas costas quando ele a deitou no sofá e deixou o corpo pesar sobre o seu, mordendo sua boca devagar. Ela deixou um gemido escapar entre os lábios, buscando tirar seu casaco e puxar sua camiseta para cima, as mãos pequenas procurando por algum ponto quente de sua pele para poderem tocar.

Draco sentiu o abdômen contrair quando ela arranhou devagar a pele próxima a seu umbigo. Desceu a boca por seu pescoço, roçando os dentes na região sensível, fazendo-a arrepiar. Queria ser tudo, naquela última vez. Queria ser vampiro para sugar seu sangue sujo e viver dependente dele por todo o sempre. Queria ser fantasma para atravessar seu corpo como se o mesmo fosse feito de ar. Queria ser anjo para protegê-la e acompanhá-la, queria ser demônio para tentá-la. E queria ser dela. Queria ser, total, completa e absurdamente, _dela_.

Granger sentou-se de repente, levando o corpo dele para trás. Por um momento, achou que ela fosse se afastar, mas logo sentiu as pernas dela contornarem as suas e o quadril dela encaixar com o seu como se feitos sob medida um para o outro. A cortina de cabelos de chocolate cobriu ambos os rostos e Draco respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro do shampoo, puxando a blusa do pijama dela para cima até tirá-la por completo, revelando seu torso, os seios livres de sutiã, cujos mamilos enrijecidos tocaram seu peitoral e fizeram com que seu baixo ventre pulsasse com força.

Draco levou ambas as mãos aos seios dela, massageando-os devagar. Normalmente, faziam tudo com tanto desespero e pressa, que ele mal percebera a textura macia da pele de seus seios embaixo dos dedos. Roçou a palma contra seus mamilos, fazendo-os endurecer ainda mais. Ela gemeu baixinho em seu ouvido.

Das – muitas – vezes que transara com Parkinson, ou com qualquer outra mulher, os gemidos sempre lhe pareceram sons exagerados e doentios, como se estivessem programados para saírem exatamente em alguns momentos. Mas Granger fazia com que eles parecessem coisas espontâneas e excitantes. Não só os gemidos, como qualquer outra coisa, qualquer beijo, qualquer toque, qualquer palavra.

**tease me****, by holding out your hand**

Draco segurou-a pelas costas, abaixando a cabeça devagar para poder beijar seus seios e sentir o gosto suave de sua pele. O corpo dela contraiu quando ele englobou um de seus mamilos com a boca, deixando a língua quente passear pela região sensível, sugando-o com força e delicadeza, ao mesmo tempo.

Ela puxou-lhe os cabelos devagar, respirando forte e profundamente. O cheiro de sua pele fazia com que o sangue de Draco corresse quente pelas veias, direcionando-se para a parte de baixo de seu corpo.

Roçou os dentes na ponta de seu mamilo esquerdo, os dedos brincando com o outro. Ela estremeceu de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior com um pouco de força. Draco deixou um beijo macio entre seus seios, voltando a subir o rosto para encontrar sua boca.

Deitou-a no sofá novamente, afastando-se para tirar a própria camiseta. Observou-a abrir os olhos para contemplar seu corpo, tocando os músculos de seu peitoral e abdômen, fazendo-os contrair. Percebeu a própria pele cheia de bolinhas de arrepio e, ao olhar para seu rosto, encontrou os olhos com os dela.

Sentiu os lábios contorcerem num sorriso. Um sorriso que veio sem hora, sem plano, sem intenção. Estendeu uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto. Ela beijou sua palma, a parte interna de seu pulso e subiu um pouco a boca por seu antebraço, os olhos fechados. Draco observou-a roçar os lábios na tatuagem negra. E ela ardeu.

**t****hen leave me, or take me as i am**

Respirou fundo, abaixando o corpo para beijá-la na boca antes que ela abrisse os olhos. Desceu as mãos por seu corpo, acariciando seus seios novamente, a língua dançando devagar contra a dela. Sentiu as unhas de Granger marcarem sem força suas costas, fazendo o caminho de sua espinha dorsal.

Apoiou uma das mãos em sua barriga. Granger tremeu violentamente, parando de beijá-lo. Assustado, afastou o rosto do dela, encarando-a nos olhos mais uma vez. Ela tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas numa delicada expressão que beirava a dúvida, mas que era mais que isso. Era um misto de dúvida, surpresa e admiração.

Draco encostou a ponta do nariz com a dela.

"O que foi?", perguntou. A mão ainda espalmada contra sua barriga, o polegar próximo de seu umbigo. Os olhos dela brilharam. Draco encaixou a outra mão atrás de sua cabeça, levantando-a um pouco.

Granger apoiou a mão dela sobre a dele. Uma mão quente, úmida de suor, os dedos finos e macios, as unhas que tanto o irritavam levemente roçando as costas de sua mão.

A outra mão dela abandonou suas costas e tocou seu rosto suavemente. Se na íris cheia de mel – e chocolate, e caramelo, _e café para quebrar a sintonia_ – não houvesse algo que Draco nunca presenciara antes, teria fechado os olhos para sentir o carinho.

"Diga alguma coisa", ele pediu, depois de passar incontáveis segundos respirando o mesmo ar que o dela, olhando dentro de seus olhos, as mãos ainda juntas sobre sua barriga. Draco conseguia ver lágrimas formando-se em seus cílios. Se ela piscasse, cairiam sobre seu rosto.

Ela não piscou, mas fechou os olhos. Uma lágrima rolou devagar por sua bochecha macia. Draco tentou mover a mão que se apoiava em sua barriga para secar a lágrima, mas a mão de Granger não deixou, prendendo-o ali. Observou a gota singela deslizar por toda a extensão de seu rosto, deixando-o extremamente angustiado.

**a****nd leave our lives stigmatized**

Sem poder mover as mãos, Draco apenas fechou os próprios olhos e beijou seu rosto molhado, deixando os próprios lábios úmidos, o cheiro salgado da lágrima bem próximo ao nariz. Apertou os dedos contra o couro cabeludo dela, sentindo a mão quente dentro de seus cabelos.

"Por que está chorando?", insistiu, falando baixinho, a boca ainda próxima de seu rosto.

"Porque eu te amo".

Num segundo, o silêncio. O silêncio profundo, o silêncio soberano da madrugada. O silêncio que apenas coisas irracionais têm a capacidade de quebrar. Como um cachorro que late na casa ao lado ou um carro que freia bruscamente e arranha o asfalto com seus pneus. O silêncio que deixava com que ele escutasse as batidas fortes do próprio coração.

A saliva acumulada em sua boca era quente. Ele sentiu a respiração travar e forçou a mão para cima, erguendo mais um pouco sua cabeça. Granger abriu os olhos e eles ainda estavam úmidos. Draco entreabriu os lábios, uma expressão séria no rosto. Se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, seria de muito mau-gosto. Seria realmente algo ridículo.

Mas ela não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. Não era como com Parkinson, que soltava isso a quatro ventos, para quem quisesse ouvir. Uma pessoa inteligente como ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava e a força que tinha. Draco engoliu a saliva na boca, arrepiado da cabeça aos pés.

Ela o amava. E por isso estava chorando. Por _isso_, mais uma lágrima caíra daquele olhar doce e amargo. Mais uma vez, ele destruíra sua vida. Primeiro, matando o homem que ela a amava. Agora, se tornando o homem que ela amava.

**i can**** feel the blood rushing through my veins**

Fechou os olhos rapidamente, o peito apertado e dolorido. De repente, alguma coisa lhe rogou que usasse um vira-tempo para concertar os próprios erros. Para não colocar aquela marca no braço e não ser escravo dela. Para não se enfiar numa guerra que não teria fim nem mesmo quando acabasse, não para o lado perdedor. Para impedir a si mesmo de matar Weasley, fosse qual fosse o motivo. Para deixar que Grangerpudesse viver tranqüilamente, sem ser perseguida pela dor que ele provocara. A dor que, desde sempre, ele provocara.

Enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, deixando grande parte do peso de seu corpo contra o corpo dela, esquecendo-se do sexo ou de qualquer outra coisa. A mão dela abandonou a sua, e também seu rosto, abraçando-o com força. Draco sentiu as lágrimas dela umedecerem seu ombro e ouviu o soluço que veio dos lábios que há pouco beijara.

Beijou a curva de seu pescoço. Ela não o perdoaria depois que soubesse a verdade. Não era hipócrita ou santa o suficiente para perdoar. E Draco merecia esse castigo. Merecia até mais, se fosse possível. A morte agora era o caminho mais fácil: ficaria feliz se o condenassem a ela. Viver, respirar, lembrar-se daquele momento, seria a maior tortura que poderiam lhe conceber.

"Eu também te amo", ele sussurrou contra sua pele. Sentiu os soluços dela aumentarem e a própria angústia retorcer o coração. Puxou um pouco dos cabelos entremeados em seus dedos, virando o rosto para beijar-lhe a face úmida. "Eu te amo tanto!"

Ela suspirou longamente, abraçando-o com tanta força que lhe pareceu que seus corpos se fundiriam de repente. Draco buscou a boca dela com a sua, beijando-lhe com todo o desespero que tinha acumulado desde que... _Desde que tudo começara_. Não sabia bem ao certo, mas fazia muito tempo que queria dizer aquilo com todas as letras. Sua covardia nunca o deixara admitir para si mesmo o quanto a amava; mas agora admitira. Admitira e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso.

Os lábios dela estavam salgados pelas lágrimas que ali tinham morrido e a língua dela tinha o gosto amargo de saliva, um gosto estranho de dor e paixão. Draco não se esqueceria daquele gosto nunca. _Nunca_.

Sentiu os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito, seu corpo todo contra o dela numa dependência mútua. Não poderiam se afastar, ou morreriam de frio. Não poderiam parar, ou morreriam de fome. Morreriam de alguma maneira se não ficassem juntos, daquele jeito, naquela noite. Naquela última noite.

**when i hear your voice driving me insane**

A mão de Granger deslizou por seu abdômen, perdida entre os dois corpos. Draco respirou fundo ao perceber que ela tentava ultrapassar as barreiras impostas por sua calça e, separando as bocas, olhou-a delicadamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e os lábios que ela roçou nos seus, úmidos.

"Ainda quero ficar com você", ela anunciou baixinho, deixando a mão deslizar ainda mais para baixo. Draco suspirou, sentindo todo o sangue esvaindo-se das veias e fazendo o corpo todo formigar. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Eu também quero", disse, a boca roçando suavemente a dela, como uma peça de cetim. Ela sorriu também, procurando desabotoar sua calça, as mãos agindo sem muita pressa. Draco deixou a língua deslizar por seu lábio inferior, bem devagar. "Quero você inteira, _amor_, inteira".

E, inteira, ela arrepiou sob seu corpo, o sorriso ainda dançando no rosa de seus lábios. Olhou para seu rosto, deixando-se absorver pela expressão tranqüila em seus olhos fechados. Talvez, saber que Weasley a havia traído tivesse aberto o caminho para que ela se deixasse levar pelo que sentia por ele. Só por ele, agora. Por mais ninguém.

Sua mão direita desceu novamente pela lateral de seu corpo, passando pelo osso proeminente da bacia, não encontrando resistência no elástico frouxo da calça do pijama. Ela entreabriu as pernas para acomodar a mão que buscava tocá-la, primeiro sobre o algodão macio da calcinha, depois por dentro da mesma, sentindo-a úmida e quente sob seus dedos.

Granger estremeceu, buscando tocá-lo também, oferecê-lo o mesmo prazer que sentia. _Granger_. Como podia recusar a si mesmo o nome da mulher que amava? Ela era Hermione, sua eloqüência em grego, a única pessoa que realmente mexera com ele de uma forma inexplicável, em todos os sentidos, desde pequeno. A única que conseguia enchê-lo de algum sentimento que realmente importasse. Do desprezo ao desejo, tudo que sentia por ela era forte, era verdadeiro. Ela poderia ser Hermione ali, em seus braços, mas seria sua _Granger_ para sempre, a sangue-ruim que fizera com que ele quisesse mudar o passado.

Ela gemeu quando ele inseriu o dedo médio em seu corpo, fazendo movimentos contínuos para dentro e para fora. Normalmente, fazia aquilo rapidamente, desesperado para concluir o ato, mas, agora, queria que ela sentisse cada centímetro, cada segundo, cada essência. Se aquela seria a última vez, que fosse eterna.

**h****our after hour, day after day**

Abaixou a cabeça novamente, deslizando a calça dela para fora de seu quadril e buscando beijar seus seios mais uma vez. Hermione, ou Granger, ou _vida_ – era tudo a mesma coisa – desistiu de tocá-lo por um momento, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo com que as ondas de cabelo castanho pendessem para fora do sofá.

Continuou descendo a boca por seu corpo, sugando partes de pele que se encontravam, sem parar de tocá-la. O polegar buscou seu clitóris e fez movimentos circulares sobre ele, deixando-a cada vez mais trêmula e quente. As mãos se encaixaram nos cabelos dele, puxando os fios loiros de leve, fazendo-os escorregarem entre os dedos.

"Draco, eu...", ela começou, a voz perdendo-se num sussurro. Draco deslizou a língua pela pele abaixo de seu umbigo, e então mais para baixo. O ventre dela estremeceu fortemente, e ele sorriu, ouvindo sua respiração cada vez mais descontrolada. Tirou o dedo de dentro de seu corpo, apoiando as mãos nas coxas espaçadas, e desceu ainda mais a boca, fazendo-a gemer alto demais.

Inseriu a língua em seu corpo diversas vezes, deslizando-a por caminhos complexos, sugando a parte que lhe dava mais prazer. Mantinha os olhos abertos, voltados para cima, para poder observar as expressões dela, as reações em seus músculos, em seus gemidos e tremores. Os seios dela subiam e desciam rapidamente na respiração ruidosa, enquanto as mãos dela buscavam apertar o tecido do sofá, ou puxar seus cabelos em resposta ao que ele fazia.

**every lonely night that i sit and pray**

Sexo oral fora uma coisa que acontecera pouquíssimas vezes entre eles, sempre apressados demais para demorar nas preliminares. Das vezes que acontecera, porém, Draco tinha certeza de que os dois se sentiam mais próximos. O prazer costumava ser tão intenso que sentir o outro daquela forma excitava tanto quanto se fosse algo mútuo. Apenas com ela, porém, tinha um significado real, aquela historinha de sentir prazer ao dar prazer ao outro. Apenas com ela parecia funcionar.

Deslizou as mãos por suas coxas, sentindo a pele lisa sob os dedos. Ergueu o rosto e deixou que ela o agarrasse pelos ombros e o puxasse para cima de si mais uma vez. A luz nos olhos castanhos era mais do que _fogo_, e Draco se perguntou se aquilo, aquela coisa que o arrastava para dentro de seu olhar, estivera ali desde o começo, e ele só notara agora, que sabia que ela o amava.

Ela usou os pés descalços para empurrar suas calças para fora das pernas. Draco gemeu baixinho quando o próprio membro rígido foi pressionado contra a parte interna das coxas entreabertas dela. Granger desceu ambas as mãos por suas costas.

"Draco", ela disse. Uma explosão quente que ar e voz que ele poderia confundir com um sussurro. Segurou com firmeza em seu quadril, sentindo os dedos afundando na pele ligeiramente escorregadia de suor. "Draco, eu quero...".

"OK", ele disse, guiando uma mão para ajudá-la a tirar sua cueca, os movimentos repentinamente mais apressados. "Eu também quero, eu... Eu...".

"Eu sei".

**tease me****, by holding out your hand  
then leave me, or take me as i am  
and live our lives stigmatized**

04h12min.

Os dedos desceram pela pele macia do braço até encontrarem os dela. Entrelaçaram-se. Não conseguia ver sua face, tendo o próprio rosto enterrado em seus cabelos, mas soube que ela sorriu, pela maneira em que respirou.

Como podia saber como alguém sorria apenas pela respiração? Era absurdo.

O gosto de saliva quente dançou por sua língua quando ela levou as mãos entrelaçadas até o próprio abdômen, deixando-as apoiadas ali. Draco beijou sua nuca devagar, o osso atrás de sua orelha, o lóbulo da mesma. A ponta do nariz encostando em sua têmpora.

Abriu os olhos para ver se ela realmente estava sorrindo. Uma coisa engraçada brincando em seu estômago com a confirmação. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados contorciam-se agradavelmente para cima. Não era o maior sorriso, nem o mais bonito, mas era verdadeiro. Ela estava em paz. E isso já valia mais que qualquer coisa.

Abraçou-a pela cintura, trazendo o corpo dela para mais próximo do seu, encaixando-os num molde perfeito.

Será que ela conseguiria ficar em paz novamente, quando o sol nascesse?

**we'll live our lives on different sides  
but we'll keep together, you and i  
we'll live our lives**

06h02min.

Fechou o zíper do casaco até o pescoço. Tinha quatro horas para pegar o trem que o levaria a Rosyth e, daí, a balsa que o levaria de volta para Azkaban. Tinha metas e obrigações a cumprir. Era a hora de voltar a ser frio e calculista como sempre fora. Era a hora de deixar tudo para trás e aceitar seu destino.

E que destino cruel que o ameaçava com os braços abertos, esperando por um abraço, por um agradecimento de boas vindas.

A luz, cada vez mais forte, do dia lá fora invadia suas cortinas brancas e deixava que o quarto todo fosse tingido com uma espécie de tinta neon azul. Provavelmente, o céu estava limpo como a respiração calma dela que, de bruços na cama, deixava que as costas subissem e descessem cada vez que, inconscientemente, buscava por oxigênio.

Foi até ela em passos leves, aproximando o rosto da pele acetinada de suas costas. Esfregou a bochecha por ali delicadamente, os olhos fechados. O cheiro doce de sua pele doendo no fundo da alma. Beijou-lhe uma das omoplatas e afastou-se.

Na noite anterior tinham ido longe demais, longe demais até para o estilo desesperado de relação que mantinham. Fora tudo dolorosamente bonito e não havia meios de fazê-la esquecer o que acontecera, senão magoá-la.

Não queria ver as coisas por aquele prisma, mas suas reações e sentimentos sempre seriam muito diferentes dos dela. Mas, se ela continuasse acreditando que ele a amava – e _inferno_, ele a amava tanto – seria tão difícil deixá-la para trás e confessar ao mundo o que tinha que confessar, sem se preocupar com o que ela pensaria. E Draco era covarde o suficiente para aceitar, na cara dura, o caminho mais fácil, daquela vez. Se tivesse corrido pelo caminho mais fácil desde o início, não estaria ali. Se fora selecionado para a Sonserina, tinha um bom motivo para tal. E faria justiça ao mesmo.

Foi fácil demais encontrar tinta e pergaminho – abriu apenas uma gaveta. Molhou a ponta da pena e, numa caligrafia característica (pequena e levemente inclinada para a direita), fez o que devia fazer. Fez com que Granger voltasse a odiar Malfoy. Quadro que nunca deveria ter mudado.

_Granger,_

_Devo estar em Azkaban às dez da manhã, por isso irei sem me despedir. Amanhã ou depois, mais ou menos à essa hora, você vai entender como tudo é tão maior que eu e você, nesse mundo. Como somos medíocres perto da grandiosidade das coisas._

_Potter e outros aurores estarão presentes numa audiência que será feita, nos próximos dias, para que eu ajude em algumas investigações._

_Não acredito em Deus, como você bem sabe, mas se acreditasse, poderia entrar numa igreja e confessar todos os meus pecados. Não haveria reza que bastasse para perdoá-los. E não acho que você seja maior que o tal Deus, para ter benevolência o suficiente e fazê-lo._

_É exatamente o que acontecerá depois dessa audiência. Confessarei meus pecados e, você, terá nojo de mim._

_Não me arrependo dos assassinatos que cometi. Não me arrependo das mentiras que contei, nem de nós dois. Não acho que poderia viver outra vida sem passar por isso novamente mas, ao mesmo tempo, me envergonho. Você é uma sangue-ruim. Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Haveria chances para nós?_

_É claro que não. Como eu disse, é tudo tão maior que eu e você._

_Você não me ama. Você só está fraca e cansada demais._

Olhou rapidamente para a cama, sentindo os lábios secos e rachados, como sempre. Sorriu levemente, ao perceber que ela ainda respirava calmamente, seu interior acreditando que ele estaria ali quando ela acordasse. Que ele estaria ali para sempre.

Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Respirou fundo.

_E eu não te amo._

A caligrafia trêmula denunciou sua incerteza. E se ela perdoasse? E se _houvesse _alguma forma de perdão? E se não contasse nada para ninguém e deixasse que Marris reduzisse sua pena por vontade própria? Poderia dar para trás, não poderia? Poderia ser ainda mais covarde e fingir que não havia prometido nada. Poderia cuspir a Veritasserum.

Se ela o amava de verdade, ela poderia perdoá-lo, não poderia? Mesmo que descobrisse como Weasley morrera, mesmo que descobrisse como Houston morrera. Mesmo que descobrisse que Luna Lovegood estava daquela forma porque ele dera a McLaggen os meios de alcançá-la, em troca da mudança dos relatórios.

Umedeceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça levemente. Não. Não destruiria sua vida novamente por fazer parte dela.

_Draco Malfoy._

Foi até a cama, deixando a carta sobre o travesseiro ao lado dela, as mãos trêmulas. Aproximou-se o rosto do dela mais uma vez, beijando sua têmpora quente. Voltou até a escrivaninha, colocando o tinteiro, a pena, e o resto dos pergaminhos onde encontrara.

Fechou a gaveta. Sem ao menos perceber os sapatinhos de bebê, de crochê branco, que estavam dentro dela, foi embora. E não olhou para trás.

**stigmatized**

**

* * *

**

_Continua._

**¹ **"Vambora", Adriana Calcanhoto.

**Música: **Stigmatized – The Calling (quê? Hino D/Hr? Onde? xD).

_Se eu desistir de você, eu desisto de mim mesmo.  
__Se lutarmos contra a verdade, será que um dia seremos algo?  
__Até mesmo Deus e a fé que eu conhecia  
__Não poderiam me segurar, não poderiam me manter longe de você._

_Me provoque, ao estender sua mão.  
__Então me deixe, ou me aceite como sou.  
__E viveremos nossas vidas estigmatizados._

_Eu posso sentir o sangue correndo por minhas veias,  
__Quando eu ouço sua voz, me enlouquecendo.  
__Hora após hora, dia após dia,  
__Toda noite solitária em que eu sento e rezo._

_Me provoque, ao estender sua mão.  
__Então me deixe, ou me aceite como sou.  
__E viveremos nossas vidas estigmatizados.  
__Nós viveremos nossas vidas em lados opostos  
__Mas continuaremos juntos, eu e você  
__Nós viveremos nossas vidas  
__Estigmatizados._

**Nota: **tia Vick te ama e nunca mais promete que – a) vai demorar menos no próximo capítulo – b) vai terminar a fic no próximo capítulo. Só pra constar. Eu não sei mais quando vou terminar Hallelujah. Espero que no décimo terceiro, mas só espero.

Não vou dizer absolutamente nada sobre esse capítulo xD. Dou a palavra a vocês.

Sobre o capítulo anterior: eu juro que eu escrevi a cena do Ron antes de assistir Tropa de Elite, mas foi muito "amor" saber que tinha um método de tortura igual no filme HAHAHA. Ah, e foi a Liv que me ajudou, como sempre! (L) E não me xinguem por ter praticamente negligenciado o "bebê" nesse capítulo. Vocês vão me amar por isso ainda (ou não).

Desculpem mesmo a demora. Foi uma série de problemas que se sucederam, mas... hey! São 35 páginas divididas em duas partes!

**Reviews gordas -  
**_Mesmo esquema de não vou responder para não falar demais, mas meu Deus, tenho que falar alguma coisa sobre a review ENORME e APERTÁVEL da Vivis Drecco! Geeente, que review é essa menina? Eu vou responder um e-mail igualmente enorme assim que a fic acabar, comentando todos os seus comentários xD.  
_Maricota; Gaby Neurótica; Sophia DiLua; Nina Black Lupin; Jackie Tequilinha; Belinha; Lally; Maia Sorovar; Amanda Betinha Malvada; Andrayah; licca-weasley-malfoy; Tain Chan; Tinkie; Morgana Gorlois; Monalisa; Jane Potter; Mireille Malfoy; Sadie Sil; Caroll; Anne W; Heaven's Demon; Fla Apocalipse; Bruxonilda; Miss Krum; Claudia Malfoy; Vivis Drecco; Su Snape; Bru Amour; Ju (L).

Agradecimento especial para minha veela mais linda _(aperta sis até sufocar)_

Sem reviews, sem atualização \o  
Rumo ao 200!


	13. Amargo

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e _linguagem imprópria_.

**HALLELUJAH**

**XII.**

**Amargo**

**a****nd now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds  
of what was everything.**

_A chama do isqueiro tocou a ponta do cigarro que se tornou brasa quando ele tragou longamente. Observou as palavras na lápide se formarem conforme a fumaça clara dissipava diante de seus olhos. Apoiou o corpo no encosto do banco e tragou novamente. O bouquet tinha doze rosas brancas: onze mortas e uma agonizando._

_Bateu com o indicador no cigarro, fazendo com que as cinzas caíssem próximas às pétalas mortas._

"_Tem fogo?"_

_Uma voz feminina interrompeu seus pensamentos quase vazios. Olhou para o lado e para cima, encontrando a figura branca de uma moça que, pelas roupas, devia ter no máximo dezenove anos. A franja negra cobria-lhe a testa e ela sorriu, mostrando o cigarro apagado entre os dedos._

"_É claro", ele respondeu, aproximando o próprio cigarro do dela. Tragou longamente, até que o calor da brasa acendesse o cigarro dela. Devolveu-o, enquanto soltava a fumaça entre os lábios, voltando a observar a lápide._

"_Obrigada", ela disse, sentando-se ao seu lado, sem pedir licença. Olhou-a de soslaio, percebendo as unhas pintadas de vermelho nos dedos que seguravam o cigarro. "Amigo ou parente?", ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a lápide na frente de ambos. Ele respirou fundo, balançando os ombros._

"_Conhecido", concluiu, voltando a fumar. Ela sorriu, exibindo covinhas nas bochechas rosadas. Era saudável, bonita, jovem. Não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a vida, sobre as merdas que poderiam acontecer no meio do caminho._

"_Sinto muito"._

"_Obrigado"._

"_Não há de quê"._

_O silêncio voltou a se instalar no ambiente. A fumaça expirada por ambos dissolvia no ar, e a meia-calça arrastão dela era uma espécie de dèja vu, porque Parkinson costumava se vestir exatamente assim. Aliás, não ficaria surpreso se essa menina fosse Parkinson sob o efeito da Poção Polissuco. Ela já fora Gina Weasley, não fora? Poderia ser qualquer outra, se quisesse._

"_Sou Nicky, e você?"_

_Franziu as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa com a apresentação. Não conversava assim com alguém há anos – não _conhecia_ alguém há anos. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando livrar os olhos do ardor comum que surgia quando havia fumaça demais em sua volta. Sorriu de leve, virando o rosto para ela._

"_Liam"._

_Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios vermelhos assim como as unhas. Coçou a ponta do nariz com os dedos que empunhavam o cigarro e voltou a tragar. Ele sentiu necessidade de perguntar alguma coisa para dar continuidade à conversa – embora não soubesse se realmente podia fazer isso. Limpou a garganta._

"_Veio visitar quem, Nicky?", ele perguntou, levando novamente o cigarro aos lábios. Ela olhou para o céu. Estava azul e limpo, embora o vento fosse frio o suficiente para que precisassem usar sobretudos. Outono._

"_Meu irmão"._

"_Sinto muito"._

"_Obrigada"._

"_Sem problemas"._

_Bateu novamente a ponta do cigarro e as cinzas voltaram a cair próximo às pétalas. O perfume de Nicky era doce e enjoativo. O que não faria para sentir aquele outro cheiro mais uma vez? Umedeceu os lábios secos. Devia ter trazido flores. _

—**X—**

**t****he pictures have all been washed in black,  
tattooed everything.**

O couro em torno do papel era marrom e isso tudo formava o livro mais importante do universo. _Bíblia Sagrada_, as letras garrafais em dourado diziam. Ele piscou algumas vezes, olhando de soslaio para o livro. Normalmente, teria que jurar dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade, diante de Deus, tocando a capa com a mão direita. Mas a Veritasserum em seu estômago era Deus e cuidaria bem disso, não é mesmo? E ninguém parecia com vontade de perder muito tempo.

Sentou-se na cadeira. Havia menos gente do que o normal, o que significava que Marris não deixara a questão virar pública. De fato, apenas alguns aurores, identificados por nomes em plaquetas douradas penduradas no peito, além de alguns funcionários de Azkaban, estavam presentes. Marris sentava-se na primeira fileira, uma prancheta em mãos e o jaleco branco reluzindo de tão limpo. Harry Potter caminhava de um lado para o outro, em vestes negras. Não havia juiz ou júri, o que significava que aquilo estava sendo encarado como uma _reunião informal_. Que depois aqueles aurores conversariam entre si e resolveriam se o caso dele deveria ou não ser julgado e que seu destino estava nas mãos de Potter.

Chegava a ser engraçado.

Granger não estava lá e, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco sabia que a ausência dela era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer, não conseguia deixar de sentir-se mal. No fim das contas, ela acreditara no que ele dissera na carta. Acreditara que ele não a amava e que tudo aquilo não passava de um acontecimento qualquer em suas vidas.

Passara as últimas vinte e quatro horas imaginando que ela seria a primeira pessoa que veria quando chegasse ali, no Ministério. Que ela pediria licença para o guarda que o acompanhava, mostrando sua credencial de médica de Azkaban e que, assim que o homem se afastasse, ela bateria em sua cara e diria que _não era possível _que o que tinham vivido fosse mentira. E então eles discutiriam a maldade natural em seu ser – que ele afirmaria existir, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa – até que um dos dois desistisse tentar resistir e ela jogaria o corpo contra o seu e o abraçaria, dizendo que estaria com ele não importava o que acontecesse.

A primeira pessoa que vira quando chegara ao Ministério fora um guarda que cumprimentou aquele que o acompanhava e os encaminhou até a sala em que o _procedimento_ seria realizado. Entrou, viu Potter. Sentiu vontade de perguntá-lo por que Granger não estava ali, mas logo Marris apareceu e o fez tomar a dose de Veritasserum.

Bem-vindo ao mundo real, Draco.

"Podemos começar?", perguntou Potter a um dos colegas, afastando a capa para sentar-se na beirada de uma mesa próxima a Draco. Era uma puta pergunta retórica, já que todos sabiam que era Potter quem mandava ali e perguntar se podiam começar significava apenas: _calem a boca, vamos começar._ Todos pararam de falar imediatamente e os olhos verdes, sérios, de Potter, encontraram os seus. "Malfoy, você garantiu ao Dr. Marris que tinha informações preciosas sobre o assassinato de Liam Magnus Houston e Ronald Billius Weasley e que as contaria aos presentes sob o efeito de Veritasserum desde que interrogado por mim. Isso procede?"

"Procede".

Potter respirou fundo e buscou alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Folheou os mesmos, procurando alguma coisa importante. Draco sentia um enjôo leve na boca do estômago, provavelmente fruto da ingestão da poção.

"Os relatórios de autópsia escritos pelo Dr. Cormac McLaggen indicam a morte de Liam Houston como conseqüência da Maldição da Morte, lançada por você. Além disso, sofrera tortura psicológica com a Maldição Cruciatus, lançada pelos comensais que lhe auxiliaram, Theodore Nott e Augusto Montague. Isso procede?"

"Não", Draco respondeu antes que pudesse considerar a hipótese de mentir. A maioria dos presentes, concentrada nos papéis em mãos, provavelmente xérox daqueles de Potter, ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo.

"Conte o que aconteceu, então", Potter disse, apoiando os papéis em um dos joelhos.

"Houston foi torturado com o Crucio por Nott, sofreu agressões físicas de todos nós, foi violentado por Montague e morto a facadas por mim", falou. As palavras saíram como vômito de sua boca, desenfreadas. Começava a sentir uma pontada de arrependimento ao perceber os olhos arregalados dos aurores, a boca entreaberta de Marris, a surpresa nas sobrancelhas arqueadas de Potter.

"Violentado sexualmente?", Potter perguntou, parecendo incrédulo. Draco não conseguiu conter o muxoxo impaciente, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Mas quando olhou para o interrogador, ele tinha uma postura totalmente diferente. Levantara-se, passando a mão pelo rosto claro, começando a perceber que aquilo tudo era muito mais sério do que imaginava. Começando a perceber que devia ter chamado um julgamento oficial, logo de primeira, sem antes se certificar se Draco estava ou não blefando.

Houve um pequeno silêncio antes que continuassem. Potter folheou mais algumas páginas e piscou algumas vezes, dez ou quinze vezes mais sério do que antes. E, quando falou, um timbre pesado tomara conta de sua voz.

"Os relatórios de autópsia de Ronald Weasley, escritos pelo mesmo legista, indicam morte como conseqüência do mesmo feitiço, Avada Kedavra, após _séria _tortura psicológica através da Cruciatus", ele engoliu seco. _Medo_. Draco sentiu a jugular pulsar com força. "Isso procede?"

"Não", respondeu. Potter fechou os olhos rapidamente, passando a mão pela testa, afastando os cabelos da cicatriz. Talvez ainda tivesse uma pequena esperança de que a morte de Weasley tivesse sido rápida.

"A gravidade foi maior que no assassinato de Houston? Responda sim ou não", Potter pediu. Draco sentiu um pequeno alívio ao saber que a resposta era restrita. Se descrevesse o que fizera com Weasley, vomitaria. E Potter o socaria até a morte ali mesmo, sem conseguir conter a si mesmo.

"Sim", disse. Tinha sido esperto, então, em pedir que Potter o interrogasse? Porque Potter era ético o suficiente para não misturar trabalho com a vida pessoal, mas também para não querer saber com detalhes algo que afetaria a tal ética. Sorriu internamente, usando o máximo de discernimento que a poção lhe permitia possuir.

"Por que os relatórios de autópsia não condizem com a realidade?", o auror perguntou, após respirar fundo. Draco umedeceu os lábios mais secos do que o normal, encarando rapidamente a porta do local. _Granger não vai entrar por ela_, sua consciência avisou.

"Porque subornei McLaggen para que os mudasse".

Aquilo tinha proporções gigantescas. Só agora Draco percebia o tamanho de todos os crimes que cometera, só quando resolvera dizer em voz alta. O coração parecia apertar a cada segundo – não por remorso por ter fodido com a vida dos outros. Mas sim por perceber que fodera com a própria vida.

Potter encarou-o, mais uma vez. Os olhos verdes pareciam ao mesmo tempo descrentes e _crentes demais_, sem expressar nenhuma emoção concreta. Imaginou que o grifinório estava mais confuso do que poderia suportar, naquela pose toda. "Subornou com o quê? Você não tinha dinheiro".

"McLaggen não precisava de dinheiro. Ele queria Luna Lovegood. Ela ainda era prisioneira dos comensais, naquele tempo, então foi fácil entregá-la. Soube que ela foi instalada numa das alas do St. Mungus e que ele a visitava de tempo em tempo para sedá-la e estuprá-la. No último Natal, o encontrei e ele me disse que ela já não reagia e ele não precisava mais usar sedativos".

"Por que fez isso?", Potter perguntou, usando o máximo de autocontrole possível. Mas Draco via a mão direita dele abrir e fechar, estimulando a circulação sangüínea, desviando um pouco da raiva.

"Porque fui burro. Achei que se nunca descobrissem como Houston e Weasley foram mortos, minha sentença seria menor, mais leve. Acabei pegando _apenas _a prisão perpétua. Agora, desmentir tudo que menti é minha única chance de mudar alguma coisa".

—**X—**

**and twisted thoughts spin around my head  
i'm spinning, oh, i'm spinning**

_Nicky reclamava. O tempo todo. Reclamava de seus hábitos, de seus segredos, de suas obrigações. Não entendia porque não podia ir com ele ao médico ou porque não podia saber sobre seu passado. Não entendia porque ele nunca a deixava ver seus documentos, nem porque ele não explicava o significado "desse símbolo macabro"._

_Acostumara-se com as reclamações, assim como se acostumaria com tudo que lhe fosse imposto na vida. O fato era que Nicky era a única pessoa que _se importava_. Ela reclamava, mas corria a mão por seus cabelos quando ele tomava a poção – que chamava de remédio – e começava a enjoar. Não entendia, mas dizia que o amava e sorria, sempre se parecendo com Parkinson, sempre afastando a franja negra dos olhos cinzentos._

_E ele a enganava, porque tudo que mais queria – e querer era tudo o que doía – eram olhos castanhos._

_Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos olhos úmidos, o recorte de jornal amassado nas mãos. Há mais de trinta minutos estava na mesma posição, sentado no canto do apartamento escuro, pensando no que fazer. Enquanto Nicky andava de um lado para o outro, apenas de calcinha, se perguntando por que ele não a deixava ler a notícia._

"_Liam, já faz dois anos que vivemos juntos! Você tem que aprender a confiar em mim!"_

_Ela não entendia que não era uma questão de confiança. Ela não entendia porra nenhuma. Era uma criança. A conhecera com dezenove, agora tinha vinte e um. E ele tinha o que? A sensação de duzentos anos sobre as costas?_

_A mão deslizou dos olhos para o rosto, a barba espessa sob os dedos. Fungou, amassando ainda mais a notícia contra a palma. A pele de sua mão suava e a umidade começava a afetar o papel frágil do jornal._

_Não fazia sentido esconder aquilo de Nicky. Ela nunca entenderia, de qualquer forma, o tamanho de tudo, o quanto significava para ele. Estendeu o papel para ela, sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela veio rapidamente até ele, os seios pequenos balançando com o movimento do corpo._

"_Weasley?", ela perguntou, após ler a pequena nota. Ele piscou algumas vezes, levantando-se. Aquele lugar estava um nojo. Desde que Nicky se mudara, não arrumara suas coisas, com medo de revelá-la algo que não podia. As roupas dele e as dela misturavam-se entre o tapete, sobre o balcão da cozinha, a louça intocada, já que há muito não se alimentavam em casa. "Onde eu vi esse nome?"_

"_Quando nos conhecemos", ele respondeu, buscando o maço de cigarros sobre a mesinha de cabeceira entre o sofá e a televisão de catorze polegadas que ela insistira em comprar. Já tinha se adaptado aos modos trouxas. Não tinha outro jeito, tinha?_

_O maço estava vazio. Os dois fumavam como uns porcos e provavelmente morreriam de câncer no pulmão. Não se importava, na realidade. Atravessou o apartamento, procurando o maço reserva sobre a geladeira. Ligou o fogão, inclinando-se para acender o cigarro entre os lábios. Os passos suaves de Nicky vieram atrás dele._

"_Você me disse que eram apenas conhecidos"._

"_Eu menti", disse, simplesmente, enquanto soprava a fumaça para cima. Ela embaçava a luz branca no teto da cozinha._

"_O que vocês eram, então?"_

"_Nada", respondeu. Não era uma mentira, mas Nicky presumiu que fosse. Ela largou o papel amassado sobre a pia, saindo da cozinha logo depois. Observou-a colocar uma blusa branca larga demais para seu corpo esguio – era dele – e buscar as jeans em algum canto da sala. Não queria ver as coisas sob esse prisma, mas era muito melhor que ela fosse embora._

"_Você vai ao funeral?", ela perguntou, enquanto juntava peças de roupa e enfiava de qualquer jeito na bolsa em que as trouxera. Ele umedeceu os lábios ressecados, coçando a ponta do nariz com o polegar._

"_Talvez", balançou os ombros. Ela colocou os tênis e voltou para a cozinha, pegando um cigarro do maço. Ele fez menção de ajudá-la a acender, mas ela ligou o fogão e fez isso sozinha._

"_Estarei na casa dos meus pais. Se quiser que eu vá com você, me ligue", ela avisou, segurando a bolsa em um dos ombros. Beijou-o rapidamente, antes de se afastar. "Eu te amo, Liam. Não me decepcione", disse, e saiu._

_Nunca mais a veria._

—**X—**

**how quick can the sun drop away?**

"Você é um filho da puta, Malfoy. Um grande filho da puta, e nunca vou me esquecer disso. Não importa o que Hermione diga, não importa o que Marris diga, não importa o que o _Merlin _diga".

"Acho que Merlin não dirá nada".

"Cale a sua boca. Você já está fodido o bastante comigo, não me faça piorar a sua situação. Eu tenho poder suficiente para mandá-los fazer com _você _exatamente o que você fez com Liam e Ron. Posso mandá-los fazer _pior,_ e só não fiz isso ainda Deus sabe por quê. Então, não teste minha paciência".

"Você não sujaria o seu santo nome em vão, Potter, mandando estuprar e torturar um cárcere indefeso que confessou todos os seus crimes _apenas por arrependimento_".

Sangue era uma coisa engraçada, Draco pensou. Podia correr rápido para nos fazer sentir prazer, ou lento para formigar as extremidades do nosso corpo. Podia gelar quando sentimos medo, ou esquentar na visão de coisas boas; podia ferver em tantos momentos. E as veias e artérias, arautos dessas sensações, latejando por todo o corpo.

Por exemplo, a jugular de Potter, pulsando freneticamente, denunciando o sangue quente que passava por dentro de suas paredes, a raiva que ele sentia naquele momento. A raiva que contivera desde criança e que nunca cessara, apesar de ter se disfarçado de pena ou incompreensão, em alguns momentos. Era raiva, raiva pura, _ódio_.

"Você acha que sua situação melhorou por que McLaggen foi condenado e o júri ficou penalizado? Hermione estava lá, Malfoy, e ela ouviu tudo. Absolutamente tudo, com distorções proporcionais às merdas que você fez. E quero ver você rir depois que ela tiver tanto nojo de você que tentará _vomitar_ o seu filho".

Sangue era uma coisa engraçada, Draco sentiu, quando seu punho fechado encontrou o nariz de Potter. Vermelho e pegajoso, escuro, o sangue espirrou da narina esquerda do grifinório, manchando os nós dos dedos de Draco. Se aquele filho da puta resolvesse falar mais alguma coisa sobre Granger e o bebê, o mataria. Sem nenhum problema. Matá-lo sempre fora uma de suas resoluções de vida. Podia começar agora.

"Vai fazer o que, Malfoy?!", Potter perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente, o filete de sangue escorrendo até o início de seu lábio superior. Draco agarrou-lhe pela camisa, fazendo com que as costas dele se chocassem com a parede manchada. "Vai me espancar até a morte? Vai me asfixiar com o meu próprio sangue e interromper a minha maldita oração?!"

"Como você sabe disso, Potter?!", Draco perguntou, sem diminuir a força com a qual segurava o grifinório. Uma das mãos soltou a lapela, buscando seu pescoço, tateando a carne do mesmo até apertar com força sua jugular. Potter gemeu de dor, evitando fechar os olhos, enquanto levava ambas as mãos aos pulsos de Draco, tentando fazer com que o mesmo o soltasse.

"Nott estava lá, Malfoy. Nott contou exatamente tudo", Potter respondeu com dificuldade, fungando intensamente, como se tentasse inspirar o sangue que descia por sua narina machucada "Ele mandou você parar. Mas você não parou, não é? Bêbado, possesso, _seu filho da puta_, Hermione escutou tudo. Escutou tudo, cada detalhe. Ela chorou, Malfoy."

"Cale a boca!", Draco mandou, apertando o pescoço do outro com mais força. Mas Potter apenas sorriu, conseguindo se desvencilhar alguns segundos depois. Empurrou Draco para longe de si – o louro cambaleou para trás, como se suas pernas estivessem enfraquecidas, de repente.

Draco apoiou a mão na mesa, a mesma mesa em que ficara com Granger na última vez que a vira em de Azkaban. Aquela sala de visitas era um mau agouro. Aquela sala de visitas tinha espíritos ruins. Draco não queria mais visitas. Draco não queria voltar nunca mais àquele lugar.

Potter passou a costa da mão direita sobre o nariz e o buço – a pele voltou manchada de sangue. Draco piscou algumas vezes. Se Nott estivera lá e contara tudo... Se Hermione estivera lá e _escutara _tudo... Merda. Merda, merda, merda de vida.

_No fundo, você sabia que isso ia acontecer, Draco_ – a voz dentro de sua mente avisou. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os da testa, sentindo-os um pouco oleosos por ter repetido o gesto tantas vezes desde que começara a conversar com o auror.

"Eu vou acabar com a sua vida, Malfoy", Potter afirmou, enquanto buscava um lenço de papel dentro da pasta para tentar estancar o corte "Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo".

—**X—**

**and now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
of what was everything****  
**

_Havia algo de doce naquilo tudo. Em ter esquecido da existência de Nicky em menos de dois dias. Em observar à distância. Em levar o cigarro aos lábios e tragar suavemente, o peito mal sustentando o oxigênio, obrigado a sustentar a dor._

_Havia algo de doce no corpo frio dentro do caixão que flutuava sobre a grama. E nos olhos de Potter, verdes e vermelhos, e nos olhos dela, castanhos e vermelhos. E nos cabelos vermelhos do cadáver e da cabeça que o pescoço de Potter abrigava; no choro, nas sardas._

_Havia algo de doce nas sardas fracas em volta do nariz pequeno, nas mãozinhas tão semelhantes às suas, nos dedinhos que se entrelaçavam aos da mãe, e as unhas – as unhas, por favor – reproduzidas, como miniaturas sem esmalte._

_Vermelho e castanho, mas também vermelho e cinza. Castanho e cinza e vermelho nos olhos grandes, marajedos, lágrimas que umedeciam os cílios longos e claros. E o bico leve denunciando a tristeza nos lábios finos, a pele pálida. As pernas dentro da meia calça de lã branca, os sapatinhos de boneca contra a grama úmida._

_Algo de doce na tiara que segurava algumas das ondas do cabelo fino, aquele tom acinzentado entre o loiro escuro e o castanho claro. Algo de doce na maneira em que ela olhava o homem no caixão, o homem que provavelmente considerava como um avô, talvez um pai._

_Um... Pai._

_Havia algo de doce na palavra pai. Algo de amargo também, algo de ácido. Algo de salgado nas lágrimas em seus olhos, produzidas apenas pela fumaça que expelia pelos lábios, enquanto todo o sentido de fumar se perdia naquela constatação. Era uma menina. _

_Era uma menina. E a mulher que segurava sua mão, o vestido preto, as feições sérias, a meia-calça negra translúcida cobrindo-lhe as pernas, ainda era o amor de sua vida. O único._

_Havia algo de doce em saber que nenhuma das duas ergueu os olhos e olhou em sua direção._

_Tragou mais uma vez. Aquilo era incoerente com suas poucas virtudes._

—**X—**

**the pictures have all been washed in black  
tattooed everything  
**

A primeira vez que viu Draco Malfoy, ele fora acompanhar a mãe, que tinha sintomas de gripe, no St. Mungus. Naquela ocasião, Gerald Marris era apenas filho do dono do hospital e médico residente no mesmo, enquanto Malfoy era apenas um menino entediado com os cabelos louros penteados para trás.

Ele usava vestes negras, quase tradicionais, e reclamava de tudo, quase o tempo todo. Reclamava da temperatura, do cheiro, de como _sangues-ruins não deveriam estar na mesma ala que os de sangue-puro_. Era um protótipo de comensal, Gerald sabia. Um perfeito molde do pai – preconceituoso, _fundamentalista_. Não o culpava – afinal, nosso caráter é construído a partir do meio onde vivemos, de quem nos ajuda a construí-lo.

Mas Gerald sabia, também, que aqueles tipos iam todos se esfacelarem com o tempo. Aqueles pequenos psicopatas lutariam por uma causa há muito perdida e, então, precisariam de um lugar para reconstruir o caráter, reconstruir a moral.

Foi porque sabia que abrigaria meninos como Draco Malfoy que Gerald resolvera reconstruir Azkaban, quando a guerra terminara. Não fora fácil estabelecer um novo padrão, uma nova forma de tratamento, mas Gerald sabia o quão satisfeito estava com o próprio trabalho e com a própria equipe. Tirando os acidentes de percurso – perder Hermione Granger seria a parte mais difícil, e a deixaria continuar, se ela mesma tivesse condições para isso – tudo dera certo no final. E daria com todos. Não com os velhos demais para aprender alguma coisa, como Cormac McLaggen. Mas para aqueles que conseguiram tirar uma lição de tudo que viveram, como Draco Malfoy.

As vestes negras tradicionais tinham sido trocadas por roupas comuns e trouxas. Uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma camisa de botões. Escolhera negro porque aquela era uma cor que combinava com Malfoy, não importava a situação. E ele sabia que o rapaz, apesar de estar com o rosto limpo, a barba feita, a marca-negra coberta, tinha ainda pontos de escuridão em sua alma, que seriam lavados aos poucos. Conforme ele vivesse sua liberdade.

Agora, Draco Malfoy, o pequeno fundamentalista, era um homem que não passava de alguém comum. E não alguém comum entre os bruxos – alguém comum entre todos. Alguém que precisaria lutar para sobreviver, mas dessa vez sem o auxílio de uma varinha. E para um ex-comensal, assinar aquele termo que ele assinaria, era uma puta de uma guinada.

A caligrafia em tinta dourada era rápida, mas bonita. Escrita pelo próprio Harry Potter, aquele que todos sabiam que um dia tomaria decisões importantes na vida. O Harry Potter que estava, no momento, parado junto ao guarda de Malfoy, Finn, as costas contra a parede do escritório, esperando que o louro terminasse de ler.

Mas Gerald sabia que Malfoy já terminara e que procurava, de alguma forma, fugir do compromisso. Era pesado demais, não era? Assinar aquilo seria prometer algo que apenas Potter poderia quebrar. E Malfoy era esperto o suficiente para saber que pactos mágicos eram uma responsabilidade muito grande.

Malfoy pigarreou, fazendo com que os presentes escapassem dos próprios pensamentos para prestar atenção no que ele diria. Tirando Potter, que apenas continuou encostado à parede, olhando para os próprios pés.

"A poção que eu vou tomar é a mesma que eu tomei das vezes que saí daqui?"

Gerald fez que não com a cabeça. "É mais forte, porque será definitiva. Aos poucos você vai perder toda sua capacidade de fazer magia, e o processo é complicado. Por isso mesmo que precisarei monitorar o uso da poção, o nível dos enjôos, tudo isso. E isso nos leva ao item número três, que é você vir a Azkaban duas vezes por mês".

"Então, eu me tornarei um trouxa, no fim das contas", Malfoy sorriu com o canto do lábio, visivelmente descrente. Não descrente com o fato de que se tornaria trouxa – descrente com a própria vida, talvez. Descrente com os motivos que o levariam a fazer aquilo. "Vocês são inteligentes", olhou para o médico.

"O mérito é do Sr. Potter", Gerald sorriu de volta. Potter apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados, como se não quisesse se pronunciar sobre o assunto.

"Eu imaginei. Certo. Vão me monitorar nos primeiros sete anos e eu não poderei me aproximar do mundo mágico nesse período".

"Nem para tomar um café no Caldeirão, eu sinto".

"Também não poderei ter nada no meu próprio nome durante esse período. Mas terei o que sobrou da minha herança, quando o Ministério encontrá-la, assim que os sete anos passarem".

"Exatamente".

"E se o Ministério não encontrá-la?"

"Nós o indenizaremos, Malfoy", Potter disse, a voz grave e séria soando no ambiente. Gerald fez que sim com a cabeça. Era bom que o Ministério estivesse cheio de pessoas justas como Potter.

"E o dinheiro trouxa? Como vou conseguir?".

"Azkaban se responsabilizará por suas finanças enquanto não encontrarem sua herança, até mesmo finanças acadêmicas. Se quiser estudar para praticar uma profissão, estaremos ao seu lado. Depois dos sete anos, não somos mais responsáveis por você".

"Uma profissão _trouxa_", ele afirmou. Gerald quase podia sentir o gosto amargo na língua do rapaz. O principal sintoma do arrependimento, o gosto de fracasso. Malfoy nunca mais machucaria um ser humano. "Estou curioso em relação ao item nove".

"Foi um pedido dela", Potter interrompeu. Malfoy virou o corpo, girando a cadeira junto, encarando o auror com a testa franzida.

"Então ela terá que me dizer isso pessoalmente, porque eu não acredito".

"Isso não está em discussão. Ou você aceita, ou você volta para a cela".

E aí aparecia. O ponto latente, o mais importante de tudo, aquilo que era a chave de todas as respostas que Gerald sempre tentara arrancar de Malfoy através de seus conhecimentos médicos. _Hermione Granger_. Era como um filme, não era? Ela, de repente, se apaixonar pelo assassino de seu noivo. Gerald poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo, mas ela não quis. Ela quis, na verdade, se apaixonar, se entregar. E acabara se machucando com tudo que havia por trás de Malfoy. Era uma bela história de amor para ter um fim como aquele.

"Hermione não quer que eu, possivelmente, fique longe dela esse tempo todo. Ela vai querer conversar, sabia? Ela vai me procurar e vai quebrar a merda do seu contrato..."

"Malfoy, Hermione estava no julgamento de McLaggen. Ela me pediu, com todas as letras, que fizesse o possível para te manter longe dela, porque você era um monstro e não merecia sair da cadeia".

E os cabelos na nuca de Malfoy arrepiavam e Gerald sabia que o menino estava a um passo de desistir de tudo, naquela luta interna entre acreditar naquele que fora seu inimigo e que tratava seu destino com desprezo, ou acreditar no que vivera com a mulher que machucara tanto e que podia, sim, odiá-lo agora.

Malfoy voltou a girar a cadeira. Gerald soube que ele fez isso apenas para que Potter não visse a fraqueza estampada em seu rosto.

"Isso também vale apenas para os sete anos?"

"Não, Malfoy. Isso vale para sempre".

—**X—**

**a****ll the love gone bad turned my world to black  
tattooed all i see, all i am, all i'll be.  
**

_O Twiggen's era seu templo._

_Harry Potter entrou nele sem pedir licença. Não lavou os pés, nem as mãos, não beijou o chão. Mas era de se esperar que ele imaginasse que a própria figura era mais sagrada que cada uma das fibras imaculadas de madeira presentes naquele balcão._

_Estava mais velho. Não velho a ponto de ter cabelos brancos, mas velho a ponto de parecer mais inteligente do que realmente era. Algumas rugas em sua testa cortavam a cicatriz perpendicularmente e ele penteava os cabelos negros para trás, acentuando as entradas, o primeiro vestígio de calvície. Os olhos verdes o esquadrinharam facilmente, e ele se aproximou, sentando-se em um dos bancos._

"_Obrigado por ter vindo", ele disse. Potter não sorriu, observando o ambiente em sua volta, provavelmente menos requintado do que estava acostumado._

"_Tudo bem", Potter respondeu. "O que está bebendo?"_

"_Vodka"._

"_Por favor, me sirva o mesmo", Potter dirigiu-se a Lewis, o balconista. "O que você quer, afinal?"_

"_Sinto muito pela perda", comentou. Sempre fizera isso quando não sabia como começar – enrolava. Era simples. Uma coisa levaria a outra e, de repente, estariam no assunto que interessava. O único assunto em comum entre eles._

"_Arthur viveu bastante para quem perdeu tantas pessoas amadas. Acho que aconteceu em boa hora"._

"_Mas sua mulher deve ter sofrido muito"._

"_Marris me disse que você está namorando", Potter desconversou. "Quem é?"_

"_Não estamos mais juntos"._

"_Continuo curioso"._

"_Ela se chama Nicole", respondeu, bebendo um pouco da própria vodka. Seria apropriado acender um cigarro, mas fumara todos enquanto esperava Potter chegar. "Como vai o seu filho?"_

_Potter cerrou o maxilar, bebendo também. "Bem"._

"_Como vai a minha filha?"_

_O som agudo dos pés do banco arrastando contra o assoalho de madeira preencheu todo o ambiente, acabando com a calma do templo. As cabeças presentes viraram na direção dos dois, curiosas para entenderem o que perturbara a paz. Potter ajustou-se no banco, lançando um olhar de desculpas aos demais presentes, as bochechas levemente rosadas deixando-o mais novo._

"_Malfoy..."_

"_Não, Potter. Não. Eu cansei disso. Cansei de você e Marris e o diabo dizendo 'Malfoy' quando eu pergunto sobre isso. Quando eu pergunto sobre Hermione. Eu passei os últimos cinco anos de Londres para Azkaban, numa vida de merda, sem poder praticar magia, vivendo como um trouxa inútil, tomando poções que me fazem vomitar, sem poder conviver no meu mundo. McLaggen, _Pansy_, eu fodi com todo mundo que ainda sabia da minha existência, eu confessei todas as merdas que eu fiz _para poder ficar com ela_, e eu sou forçado a ficar a mais de cem metros de distância porque você assinou um maldito termo que pedia isso. Eu sou forçado a ficar longe da _minha filha_, que eu descobri que era uma menina porque resolvi mandar um foda-se e ir ao funeral de Arthur Weasley, há sete dias. Eu não sei nem o nome dela, Potter. _Nem o nome dela_"._

_Draco apoiou o copo no balcão com força, fazendo o líquido dentro do mesmo balançar nas paredes de vidro. Apertou os olhos ardidos com uma das mãos. Já tivera o bastante. Já enganara a si mesmo o bastante. Já fingira ser outra pessoa por tempo demais. Fingira ser Ronald Weasley na última vez que vira Parkinson, fingira ser Liam Houston com Nicky. Porque só poderia ser Draco Malfoy novamente quando estivesse com Hermione Granger, e estava cansado de esperar por isso. Estava cansado de esperar que Potter e Marris decidissem seu destino._

_Potter passou a mão pelo rosto, os olhos perdidos, sem reação. Ele abriu os lábios para falar, mas fechou-os logo depois, como se as palavras não fossem suficientes para o que queria dizer._

"_Se você queria que eu pagasse, que eu sentisse, que eu me humilhasse... Você conseguiu, Potter. Eu cheguei ao fundo. Não tem mais para onde ir, Potter. Eu matei Weasley. Eu sinto muito. Estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que você queira para poder dizer isso a ela"._

_Sentiu os músculos do rosto tensos, enquanto os olhos ficavam cada vez mais úmidos. Não iria chorar – não agora, não depois de tanto tempo sem chorar. Não depois de anos e anos sem chorar. Se alguma vez fosse derramar lágrimas, que fosse em um momento feliz. E passaria a acreditar em Deus, se esse momento um dia chegasse._

_Potter continuou sem falar nada, o dedo contornando a borda do copo praticamente cheio. Draco respirou fundo. Uma, duas vezes. Esperou. O moreno passou a mão pelo rosto, a pele clara do mesmo provavelmente áspera por causa da barba feita dia sim, dia não._

"_Você é o único que pode mudar isso, Potter. Você é o único que pode quebrar o acordo. Se não tiver coragem suficiente para pensar em mim, pense nelas", Draco piscou algumas vezes, a voz um tanto alterada, mais fina, controlando aquela angústia em sua garganta que empurrava as lágrimas para fora de seus olhos. Parou, passando a costa das mãos pelo rosto, limpando a pele que os cílios tinham umedecido. "Ou me jogue em Azkaban de uma vez por todas"._

"_Não é tão simples assim, Malfoy", Potter finalmente disse alguma coisa, antes de virar o conteúdo em seu copo. Soltou um som abafado com a garganta quando o álcool atingiu-lhe a boca do estômago. Ele levantou-se, ficando ligeiramente mais alto, a cicatriz em forma de raio tomando uma nuance mais escura na pele branca como cera. "Preciso de um tempo. Preciso conversar com Marris, preciso de exames médicos seus, preciso ter certeza de um milhão de coisas. Preciso ver o que eu quero. O que Hermione quer"._

_Draco baixou os olhos._

"_Quando pudermos nos encontrar novamente, eu avisarei", o moreno disse, deixando uma nota de cinco libras no balcão. Esperou que Lewis voltasse com o troco – algumas moedas, que ele deixou de gorjeta, e uma nota amassada de um, que ele enfiou no bolso da calça. Afastou-se._

_O sininho soou, avisando que a porta fora aberta._

"_Malfoy?"_

_Draco virou o rosto quando ouviu a voz de Potter chamá-lo da porta. Olhou o auror, os olhos secos novamente, a tal angústia afundando seu coração até a altura de seu estômago. A maldita descrença. _

"_O nome dela é Amie"._

* * *

_Continua._

* * *

**Música: **Black – Pearl Jam (apenas algumas partes)

Eu não vou traduzir. Perde o encanto e essa música significa a lot para esse capítulo.

* * *

**Nota da Tia Vick: **Tia Vick ama vocês, gente. É sério. Vocês foram maravilhosos durante essa minha incrível ausência e eu queria me desculpar dez mil vezes por ela. Na verdade, eu não sei explicar porque demorei tanto para atualizar Hallelujah. Todos os fatores que eu coloquei naquela nota que deixei aqui, mas teve mais. Quem fala comigo sempre sabe que eu tive problemas absurdos para retornar ao fandom, ao mundo D/Hr, etc. Mas enfim, graças a Pearl Jam, Joseph Arthur e Lost (HAHAHA) eu consegui voltar a escrever quase no mesmo ritmo! xD Yay. Viva Lost!

Bom, viva Lost porque, quem leu esse capítulo e viu o fim da terceira temporada de Lost percebeu algumas semelhanças xD O velho truque do flashback que, na verdade, é um flash-future! HAHAHA eu sou muito esperta.

É importante lembrar que o Potter está se sentindo vingativo e puto, mas o Potter-Auror é responsável e ético. Não sei vocês, mas eu quero pegar o Draquinho no colo depois desse capítulo e apertar muito. MUITO.

E dedico o capítulo à Darkita, que sabe dos meus surtos pinhônicos no meio de Halle.

**Aí vocês me perguntam:  
Tia Vick, o Draco é legal, mas... E A HERMIONE? **  
Calma. Ela vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Juro.  
**Tia Vick, Pinhão é legal, mas... E O D/HR?**  
Ahn... (vick pensa em como escapar da pergunta.)  
É um shipper lindo! Leiam a minha fic presente, "Oitavo dó, último si", que a Lally escreve pra mim. Aliás, leiam as fics dela porque são muito melhores que todas do mundo! (perta Lally Fangirl OTP HAHA.)

**Tia Vick, foi legal, mas... ESSE É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO?  
**Não! Não é! Gente, não é o último capítulo, tá escrito "continua" lá em cima, não "fim", e enquanto aparecer o "continua", é porque eu sou enrolada e vou continuar. Ok? HAHAHA. Ah, o capítulo é menor, mas os capítulos seguintes serão deste mesmo tamanho, só um pouco maiores. E esse capítulo tinha que deixar mais perguntas do que respostas.

**Reviews da Tia Vick:**

Gente. 62 reviews em... alguns meses. Sem atualização. Gente, vocês são fantásticos e lindos. Mesmo! Obrigada, amores, eu prometo que vou compensar isso um dia! Own! O número foi tão grande que nem tem como eu listar todos os reviewers aqui, mas obrigada MESMO. Lindos demais! Obrigada também aos vários e-mails que eu recebi e ainda não respondi por pura falta de tempo, mas que um dia eu responderei xD Ah, e uma notinha especial para a Yasmin que.. Sonhou com Halle! HAHAHA Adorei, querida.

Ah, só mais uma coisa: eu recebi um e-mail de uma mocinha chamada Imogen que tem um site super legal com dicas para fanfics, etc. Enfim, ela pediu para escrever uma coluna sobre Hallelujah e se vocês tiverem tempo de ler, por favor! Ficou babável! Está em http : / imogen. projetosonho. com / fic-da-semana / hallelujah /

Se o por acaso sumir com o link, me mandem uma MP que eu passo pra vocês!

Obrigada sempre a Mandinha, a Beta e Sis, a... Loira. HAHAHAHA. Te amo, Sis.

Sem reviews, sem atualização, pra não perder o costume \o

300? Alguém? xD


	14. No Sol

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

**Nota: **ESSE NÃO É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. NÃO É. SEM DESESPERO!

**HALLELUJAH**

**XIII.  
****No Sol**

_**today is gonna be the day that they're gonna give it back to you**_

_O gosto amargo do tabaco tocou sua língua. A fumaça quente invadiu seus sentidos, fazendo com que seu corpo respondesse às sensações proporcionadas pelas três mil substâncias tóxicas envolvidas em papel branco. Não era relaxamento. _Era tensão. _Não fumava para buscar conforto – fumava para _evitar_ conforto._ _Para saber que suas veias estariam cheias de nicotina quando fosse apenas um cadáver e estudantes resolvessem descobrir porque algumas pessoas no mundo são_ bruxas_ e outras_ não.

_As veias estariam rígidas, o sangue estaria estancado, e a nicotina que tingiria de negro cada capilar venoso seria o único resquício de Draco Malfoy em seu corpo._

"_Você não acha que isso é auto-flagelamento?", sua mente lhe perguntara um dia, quando ainda estava no décimo dia de vício. Ela fechara os olhos ardidos (devido à _fumaça_, e não às _memórias_) e negou. Negou que fazia isso apenas para sentir o cheiro, para sentir o gosto, para morder os lábios com vontade de chorar._

_Mil e quatrocentos dias depois, ainda negava. Negava até mesmo que aquilo era um vício – não porque estivesse_ fracae cansada_ demais para assumir qualquer coisa em sua vida, mas porque, para ela, fumar realmente não era um vício. Era um exercício. Um exercício de saudade._

_Durante anos conversara com as fotos de Rony, sentindo o peito apertar fcada vez que olhava para seu rosto sorridente em porta-retratos e lembrava de tantas, tantas coisas. Isso nunca mudara o fato de que ele estava morto. Mesmo assim, continuava olhando as fotos. Não tinha fotos de Draco Malfoy, porém – céus, lembrava de seu_ rosto? _– e, definitivamente, fumar não mudaria o fato de que ele também estava morto._

_Mas fumar mudava as coisas dentro de si. Mudava a disposição de seus órgãos, mudava a composição de seu sangue, mudava o posicionamento das memórias em sua mente. Fazia com que ela visualizasse tantas coisas já esquecidas, quando o cheiro de tabaco e hortelã e Dezembro despertava todos os seus sentidos._

_E seus sentidos estavam entrando em colapso. Bem devagar, um por um, até que um dia parariam completamente e só restaria a nicotina enegrecendo seu sangue_.

(Deus_, ela pensava, assim que a fumaça escapava por seus lábios e ela podia apoiar a cabeça em uma das mãos e sentir-se mais racional. Mais ela mesma, antes dele aparecer e foder com tudo. _Eu preciso ser forte. Por Amie_._

Amie já é sua força_, Deus poderia responder. Mas Ele dizia absolutamente nada._)

—**X—**

_**by now you should've somehow realize what you gotta do**_

O sol nascia no horizonte, banhando de dourado-claro o céu cinzento, quando Hermione pôs os pés na balsa. Abraçou o casaco próximo ao corpo: a névoa fina que sobrevoava o Mar do Norte era fria.

A sombra de Azkaban surgia gradativamente. Já era depois de amanhã, já eram seis e dez e ela ainda não entendera porque 'eles eram medíocres perto da grandiosidade das coisas', como dizia a caligrafia apressada de Malfoy na carta guardada em seu bolso.

O cheiro salgado penetrava suas narinas a cada inspiração e nuvens de vapor se formavam na frente de seu nariz a cada expiração. Não sabia bem o que pensar. Não sabia se aquela angústia que lhe apertava o coração era raiva, ou nojo, ou ódio. Talvez descrença. Era estranho. Uma vida pulsava em seu ventre e, mesmo assim, ela sentia-se vazia. Triste, quando deveria estar mais feliz do que nunca. Porque ele a amava. Porque pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Rony, ela tinha alguma perspectiva de futuro.

Ela sabia muito bem que Malfoy (ou Draco? Quem era ele em seu coração, no momento?) não quisera dizer metade das coisas que dissera naquela carta. Hermione, assim como ele, sabia bem que pessoas racionais se entregam apenas quando realmente sentem o que sentem. E houve entrega na noite anterior. E em todas as outras vezes.

Ela sabia que ele não se importava mais com o fato dela ser uma 'sangue-ruim'. Que diabos tinha o sangue a ver com tudo aquilo? Se tudo era realmente maior que ambos, _esse _era um fator minúsculo, ridículo, _diminuto_, perto de todos os outros fatores. E ele ser Draco Malfoy? Quem era Draco Malfoy quando não havia a Mansão, a família, a fortuna? Quando o nome não significava mais nada?

E que pecados a fariam ter nojo _do __pai de seu filho__?_

Se ela já aceitara a obrigação de conviver com o fato de que agora amava o homem que matara Rony, seu primeiro amor, que outra coisa tão terrível poderia fazer com que ela repudiasse esse mesmo homem?

Se as mãos de Malfoy estavam sujas, as dela também estavam. Assim como as de Rony estavam. E toda a sujeira se anularia, no final, porque _havia_ algo maior que tudo. _Havia _uma vida, um coração a mais que batia. Não se tratava apenas de um triângulo amoroso invisível. Amaria Rony para sempre, mas agora amava mais seu filho. Mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

E sim, estava fraca e cansada demais. Mas se isso fazia com que ela se agarrasse a Malfoy, Deus, foda-se. Se o procurava em momentos de fraqueza era porque ele era forte o suficiente. Forte o suficiente para carregá-la, para não deixá-la cair. Harry era muito gentil, Gina era muito pequena e tudo, tudo que Hermione precisava era de força. De braços. E músculos, e veias, e dentes, e ossos que a sustentassem.

Ele podia escrever um milhão de vezes que não a amava, mas ela não acreditaria nele enquanto não visse seus olhos. Porque ela sabia que o amava. Justamente por estar fraca e cansada demais.

—**X—**

_**i don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now**_

A balsa atracou aproximadamente quinze minutos após o início da travessia. Hermione desejou bom dia aos guardas que protegiam a primeira porta. Malcom revistou-a com a varinha, como sempre. Porque para nenhum deles o mundo tinha mudado em meia hora.

Atravessou o corredor principal até atingir o elevador. Não se olhou no espelho. Ao invés de subir, como de costume, até o segundo andar, onde estava o consultório que ainda lhe pertencia, Hermione desceu. Não era como se não tivesse decorado o caminho até aquela cela, mesmo que nunca antes tivesse estado ali.

Seus passos a levaram automaticamente. As masmorras – chamadas de subsolos na administração perfeita de Marris – eram ainda mais frias do a superfície, sendo também mais úmidas, e ela precisou fechar todos os botões do casaco para continuar andando. Os pés doíam dentro das botas de couro marrom que não conseguiam impedir a entrada de ar frio por algum lugar maldito.

Da área circular aonde chegara saíam vinte e nove corredores diferentes. Eram enfeitiçados para nunca estarem no mesmo lugar, evitando assim um mapeamento da prisão. Havia também um feitiço silenciador que impedia que visitantes escutassem as vozes dos presos. Apenas pessoas autorizadas podiam chegar à cela em que queriam.

"Corredor quinze, ala C, cela noventa e oito", ela disse. O feitiço, ao identificar sua voz, fez com que os vinte e nove corredores se embaralhassem, até tornarem-se um só, profundo e escuro. Hermione respirou fundo antes de entrar no mesmo. Era um daqueles momentos em sua vida em que ela podia escolher entre seguir a linha reta que a levaria a Malfoy ou voltar atrás. Um daqueles momentos únicos em que você exerce o tal livre arbítrio.

E Hermione exerceu o dela.

—**X—**

_**backbeat, the word out on the street is that the fire in your heart is out**_

Observou suas costas enquanto ele lavava o rosto após fazer a barba. A pele tinha cor de pérola, de tão clara e aveludada, e se estendia sobre músculos suaves que contraíam a cada movimento e ossos que apareciam aqui e ali. Os ossos falhos da coluna vertebral, os ossos fortes das omoplatas, o osso redondo e proeminente em sua nuca, os cabelos negros e bagunçados que cobriam a mesma. Umedeceu os lábios e colocou ambas as mãos sobre as coxas nuas, esperando que ele erguesse a cabeça e se olhasse no espelho.

Tinham feito amor na noite passada, mas tinha sido estranho. Melancólico, talvez. A boca dele, sempre intensamente vermelha naquele tipo de ocasião, tinha tomado tons claros de rosa que lembraram os de Liam. A barba roçando seu pescoço, quase fazendo cócegas, era como a barba clara de Liam. E tudo nele lembrara Liam, de repente. Ela se sentiu culpada. De todas as formas possíveis.

Hoje, ele voltara a ser Harry. As mesmas sobrancelhas grossas e negras, agora úmidas. Os mesmos olhos intensamente verdes, o mesmo rosto liso, fino, como o de uma criança. A mesma beleza clássica. Como ele reagiria se soubesse que ela pensara em Liam? Que pensava em Liam, de vez em quando?

Não que isso significasse que o amava menos. Mas, desde que Hermione começara a tratar Malfoy e a fazer perguntas, Liam tinha voltado à sua mente com a força de uma tempestade elétrica. Arrepiava sua pele, dava choques em pontos diferentes de seu pescoço. Ele morrera acreditando que ela o amava, que ela o queria. Parkinson destruíra uma relação de amizade que ela tivera tanto cuidado em cultivar sem machucá-lo. O que poderia ser mais doloroso do que aquilo? O que poderia ser mais doloroso do que descobrir que sua vida inteira tinha sido uma mentira, mas não poder fazer mais nada quanto a isso?

Na noite passada, Harry lhe contara tudo. Já tinha dito a maioria das coisas quando saiu do hospital, uma facada no abdômen cicatrizando enquanto ela, desesperada, tentava lavar sua camiseta manchada de sangue e entender o que tinha acontecido. Ali, ele dissera tudo que sua sanidade permitira – sobre Rony e Parkinson e Hermione e Malfoy e a guerra e o dinheiro e o bebê – e, depois, vomitou tudo que tinha dentro do estômago, por um bom tempo. Pediu para não falarem mais sobre aquilo.

Malfoy veio, de repente, sentou-se à sua mesa e tomou de seu café. Gina nunca prestara muita atenção nele nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas dava para perceber o quão abatido ele estava. Harry pediu licença, gentilmente, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios amargos. Harry costumava fazer isso, mas ela não se importava realmente porque, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele a contaria o que tinham conversado. Tomou um banho, esperou um pouco. Malfoy ainda não tinha ido embora. Ela resolveu voltar para a sala e sentar-se com eles. Dava para ver desespero nos olhos cinzentos, olhos que a lembravam intensamente de Tom Riddle. Disse a ele que Hermione estava bem, mas o desespero não fugiu. E ela soube que aquele homem doentio realmente amava sua amiga.

E perguntou-se se o filho de Hermione herdaria os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, a marca de sua derrota.

Malfoy foi embora. Harry abraçou-a longamente e não disse nada. Passaram-se alguns dias e ele continuou sem dizer nada, nem mesmo após a confissão de Malfoy – naquela noite, Harry chegara sem fome e fora para a cama sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ela esperou que ele se sentisse apto para compartilhar toda a dor que estava sentido, de repente e isso acontecera na noite anterior. Um dia antes de Cormac McLaggen ser julgado no Ministério. Ele tomara suas mãos – Harry sofria de sudorese nas mãos, de forma que estavam sempre úmidas – entre as dele e olhara fundo em seus olhos, dizendo que agora tinha certeza de que ela nunca o traíra. Que Parkinson esclarecera a única dúvida que ele poderia ter sobre o relacionamento deles. Que Liam não era esquizofrênico como ela sempre achara, porque, de uma forma ou de outra, ele ficara com uma Gina. Uma Gina que não era ela – era Parkinson sob a Poção Polissuco.

"Ele roubou o dinheiro dos Malfoy achando que ia te ajudar, meu amor. Ele faria tudo por você".

E Gina entreabriu os lábios e sentiu os olhos úmidos como as mãos do marido, que deslizaram lentamente pelas formas de seu rosto e seu cabelo. Deus do céu, não era justo com Liam. Ele era uma pessoa tão pura, tão amorosa, como poderiam ter feito mal a ele? Odiaria Pansy Parkinson por cada minuto de sua vida.

Pela segunda vez na vida sentira vontade de abraçar Liam, beijá-lo na boca e dizer que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, se ele tivesse chegado antes. Mas abraçara Harry, beijara a boca de Harry e as coisas eram todas iguais.

Ela respirou fundo. Harry fechou a torneira e secou o rosto na toalha verde clara que estava pendurada ao lado do espelho. Gina o viu tatear a pia em busca de seus óculos. Quando ele virou, outra toalha verde em volta da cintura, algumas gotas de água desciam pela linha de seu pescoço até suas clavículas, como pequenas lágrimas.

"Quero ir com você", ela disse, de repente. O movimento que Harry fazia para buscar a roupa no armário foi interrompido, como se estivessem brincando de estátua. "Não é justo esperar você me contar o que realmente aconteceu. Eu quero saber logo o que aconteceu de verdade com Liam e com meu irmão. Eu tenho esse direito!". Sua voz parecia mais aguda do que o normal. Ela sabia que os olhos estavam cada vez mais úmidos e que o rosto devia estar contorcendo-se numa careta de choro.

"Amor...", ele começou, no tom paciente de sempre. Gina sentiu as lágrimas quentes escapando de seus olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto para vertê-las. O colchão ondulou e um dos braços nus de Harry passou pelo seu ombro, fazendo com que o corpo dela se aconchegasse no dele. "Meu bem, é melhor pra você ficar aqui... Não é ético que pessoas próximas às vítimas compareçam a essas coisas".

"Mas você vai! Você vai, Harry, e você era próximo dos dois! E de Rony! Se você não era próximo de Rony, eu não sei mais o que... E Hermione vai! Eu não quero ter que ir ao Profeta para descobrir o que está acontecendo em minha volta!"

"Shh", ele fez, aproximando a ponta gelada do nariz de sua têmpora. Gina deixou-se chorar baixinho no abraço de Harry, soluços pequenos, de gosto salgado. Salgado como o cheiro de mar que sempre estava na pele de Liam, de um jeito ou de outro. O marido a beijou longamente na bochecha. Queria ter a coragem de decepcioná-lo. "Eu não sei quantas coisas horríveis McLaggen dirá hoje e, sinceramente, eu adoraria que você estivesse do meu lado para me ajudar a suportá-las", ele disse, a boca encostada em seu ouvido.

A respiração de Gina estremeceu conforme os soluços continuavam a preenchê-la. Apertou com força uma das mãos de Harry.

"Mas lembra o que eu te disse, quando nos casamos?", ele soltou sua mão para segurar seu queixo, fazendo com que os olhos castanhos lacrimosos encarassem os lindos olhos verdes. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente. "E eu vou cumprir, Gin. Vou te proteger de tudo, sempre. Não vou deixar que te machuquem. E Luna... Bom. Ela vai precisar de uma companhia, não acha, enquanto a estiverem examinando?".

Gina piscou e mais algumas lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas pálidas. Harry secou-as com o polegar, um sorriso bondoso e característico nos lábios.

"Eu não quero que você me esconda nada, Harry", ela pediu, olhando firmemente nos olhos dele. "Absolutamente nada, por mais horrível que seja, eu quero que você me conte. Eu quero saber como meu irmão e...", respirou fundo "...e Liam morreram".

Harry beijou sua testa e seus lábios, concordando. O estômago de Gina revirou, como se ela estivesse digerindo uma culpa tão intensa que lhe causava úlceras.

—**X—**

_**and i know you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt**_

_Por enquanto, era fácil mentir. Amie ainda era pequena demais para entender que era matematicamente impossível que seu pai fosse o homem cujo nome estava na lápide. Mas a história verdadeira era complexa demais e Hermione queria que sua filha sonhasse com borboletas e flores enquanto podia. Que ela não amadurecesse mais cedo do que pretendia – era uma forma de proteção. _

_E, de um jeito ou de outro, Rony entenderia isso. Mesmo que estivesse errada sobre muitas coisas, sobre isso não estaria. Ele, onde estivesse, olharia para a menina de olhos cinzentos que ia todos os meses depositar-lhe uma flor, e compreenderia que aquilo era maior do que qualquer outra coisa._

"Não é para sempre"_, ela dizia baixinho, assim que Amie agarrava a mão do tio Harry e saia andando pelo cemitério, inconsciente de como o mundo podia ser absurdo, às vezes, e ela ficava sozinha, encarando o nome de Rony esculpido em pedra. "_É só até ela ter idade suficiente para entender a verdade. Entender porque você está aí, e porque _você _não foi seu verdadeiro pai".

_Desculpou-se com o nome de Rony nos primeiros momentos, naqueles em que um pacto silencioso entre eles que dizia que todos os pecados haviam sido perdoados. Ele e Parkinson, o dinheiro de Malfoy, a morte dele resultando _disso_, levando ao que acontecera entre ela e Malfoy... Tudo isso seria esquecido até que Amie resolvesse lembrá-la. Perguntá-la por que diabos não se parecia absolutamente nada com o homem ruivo e sorridente nas fotografias, perguntá-la por que não se chamava Amie Catherine _Weasley_ e por que sua mãe não se chamava Hermione Jane Granger _Weasley_. Até que Amie percebesse que _cinza _não era _azul _nem nunca seria._

_Mas, com o passar do tempo – e Amie ainda não fazia perguntas, e Hermione não precisava respondê-las – as mentiras acabavam se parecendo cada vez mais com a realidade. A aliança de noivado deslocara-se para seu anelar esquerdo, e Amie gostava de tirá-la do dedo da mãe e brincar com a mesma. E era como se Rony estivesse ali, porque ela dizia _"Bom dia, papai"_ ao acordar, beijando a fotografia que antes estivera em seu escritório em Azkaban. Então, deixou de pedir desculpas. Não precisava pedir desculpas._

_(e – não lhe custava mais admitir – não era como se Rony fosse reclamar)._

_Perguntava-se, às vezes – e apenas às vezes – como sua vida seria se Malfoy não tivesse dito nada. Se nunca tivesse denunciado McLaggen, se nunca tivesse denunciado Parkinson, se nunca tivesse confessado o que de fato fizera. Talvez estivesse apodrecendo na cadeia, tomando poções calmantes e ganhando doces por bom comportamento. Talvez estivesse em liberdade – como _estava_. Mas quem sabe, de uma forma diferente. Quem sabe seria _nele _que Amie depositaria um beijo de bom dia, e não numa fotografia que começava a desbotar. Quem sabe iriam os três para um parque, e não as duas e a família de Harry. Quem sabe Hermione poderia ter dito adeus para Rony, um dia, definitivamente, e deixado de se machucar por sua lembrança._

_Mas pensamentos como esses a faziam rir sarcasticamente e tentar voltar às suas próprias obrigações. Não era como se ela pudesse um dia se chamar Hermione _Malfoy_ e ambos pudessem viver sob o mesmo teto, constituindo uma família feliz e perfeita com a qual ela sempre sonhara. As coisas nunca poderiam ser fáceis. Nem mesmo se Malfoy não tivesse dito nada._

—**X—**

_**i don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now**_

Sairia dali logo. Não porque merecia ou porque queria – não sabia exatamente _se_ queria, na verdade, já que não tinha nada nem a ganhar, nem a perder – sair dali, mas sim porque Marris tinha uma certa simpatia inexplicável por ele. Não uma afeição homossexual, mas sim quase paterna. Uma vontade estranha de querer protegê-lo e justificar todos os seus atos, por mais tenebrosos que fossem. De fato, Draco sentia-se um tanto quanto irritado com aquilo, já que não gostava que as pessoas o defendessem (não queria parecer tão covarde quanto realmente era, pelo menos não na frente de Potter), mas, no fundo, havia um sentimento estranho de gratidão. Uma coisa que poucas pessoas conseguiriam atingir dentro dele – Nott, talvez, ao ser seu cúmplice; McLaggen, por nunca perguntar muito; Parkinson, por ter sido _Parkinson_, de alguma forma.

Gratidão, porém, para Draco Malfoy, parecia não significar muito, levando em conta que ele denunciara todas as pessoas por quem sentira o mínimo de afeição. Sem nenhum motivo aparente, já que, a essa altura – um dia após seu pseudo-julgamento – Granger já sabia de tudo e o odiava profundamente.

_O que é ótimo, Draco_, ele dizia para si mesmo, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelas paredes riscadas de sua cela, contornando os riscos que fizera contando os dias em que não a via. Quando saísse dali, quem ocupasse seu lugar provavelmente se perguntaria o motivo da contagem do tempo. Talvez ele devesse escrever o nome dela, em algum lugar. _Ela precisa te odiar. Ela precisa te odiar, porque torna tudo mais fácil._

A consciência de Draco nunca fora sua melhor amiga.

De qualquer forma, estava feito. Segundo Marris, hoje mesmo McLaggen seria chamado para depor – sob Veritasserum – e Lovegood seria examinada por peritos. Buscariam Parkinson no local indicado por ele e, se a prendessem (e Draco tinha que confessar que, bem no fundo, torcia para que ela conseguisse fugir), ela também seria forçada a depor. Não sabia o que aconteceria com Nott, mas Marris dissera que era provável que ele não comparecesse à audiência.

E, por ter entregado dois criminosos _em potencial _para a justiça, a justiça lhe devolveria a liberdade, já que _cientificamente _ele não representava mais nenhum perigo para a mesma. E por mais que acreditasse que tanto McLaggen quanto Parkinson eram muito mais fodidos da cabeça do que ele, não podia deixar de se sentir um idiota. Um traidor.

Tirou o cigarro dos lábios, batendo de leve com o indicador até que as cinzas se desprendessem e ardessem em um momento breve de glória. Demorou um pouco para soltar toda fumaça, soprando-a em círculos cinzentos sobre seus cabelos claros.

Havia passos ecoando no corredor. Finn provavelmente trazia seu café da manhã. Estava cedo demais para ser chamado de verme – mas logo sairia dali e, por mais que estivesse incerto sobre tudo isso, sabia que, do guarda, não sentiria falta alguma. Tragou mais uma vez, profundamente, antes apertar a ponta do cigarro contra o chão de pedra, apagando-o mais cedo do que devia.

"Não estou realmente com fome, então não precisa se dar ao trabalho", ele disse, ainda encarando o outro lado da cela, sem mover um único músculo.

"Acho que voltarei mais tarde então".

Draco virou o rosto com tanta rapidez que seu pescoço estalou e ele sentiu uma dor instalar-se nos músculos de seus ombros. Granger, do outro lado das barras, exibia um sorriso pequeno demais (e sincero demais, _merda_) num rosto abatido. Seus cabelos estavam mais pesados do que o normal e ela estava fantasiada de seus próprios olhos – tons diferentes de castanho no sobretudo, nos botões do sobretudo, nas olheiras leves e no couro das botas, a meia-calça negra copiando-lhe as pupilas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, ajoelhando-se para depois se levantar. A boca entreaberta deixando visível a surpresa. Não se importava se tinha sido rude. Ela não podia fazer isso. Esperara demais por ela em seu julgamento (audiência, reunião informal, _get together_ ou qualquer coisa que Potter tinha feito no dia anterior) e ela não aparecera. Não que ela tivesse _dever _de ter aparecido, mas ela demorara demais. Qualquer sinal de arrependimento já tinha sumido de seu sangue e Draco não a trataria bem só porque quebrara seu coração propositalmente.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio pelos próximos segundos, observando-o profundamente. Draco sentiu uma agulha fina perfurar seu peito, fazendo com que uma dor aguda se espalhasse por seus nervos. _Não tente me ler, sua sangue-ruim maldita. Não tente fingir que me conhece e que..._ "Granger, _que diabos_ você...?"

"Eu precisava conversar com você", ela interrompeu-o. O pequeno sorriso já abandonara seus lábios rosados.

"Não há o que conversar, Granger! Eu acho que deixei isso bem claro, não deixei? Presumo que você saiba ler?"

"Eu li, Draco", ela disse, num tom muito mais doce do que sua seriedade denunciaria. A agulha penetrou ainda mais fundo. Logo atravessaria seu coração todo e sairia pelas costas. _Não me chame de Draco. Merda, não me chame de Draco._ "Eu li a sua carta diversas vezes e eu vim aqui porque eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou acreditar em nenhuma palavra até que você olhe nos meus olhos e repita cada uma delas".

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo o seu corpo funcionar de maneira descontrolada. Do estômago ao cérebro, estava tudo fora de lugar. Ele deveria ter pensado nisso. Pensado que ela viria, uma hora ou outra e exigiria explicações. Não era uma pessoa emocional – de fato, seguia sua razão de forma quase impecável (e, quando abrira exceções para impulsos, fodera com tudo), mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria manter essa conversa olhando nos olhos dela.

Então, ele fez o que aprendera a fazer nesse tipo de situação: mudou de assunto.

"Potter não te disse nada, porra? Ele não te falou os segredinhos que eu contei numa sala cheia de aurores, ontem?"

Ela segurou as barras da cela. Draco, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás. Era ótimo saber que havia uma tonelada de ferro impedindo que ela se aproximasse.

"Ele me disse. Ele me disse que você vendeu Luna a Cormac para que ele mudasse os relatórios da autópsia, porque você não queria que ninguém descobrisse a verdadeira merda que você fez. Mas eu prometi que esqueceria todo o seu passado se isso me levasse a ficar com você e eu _vou fazer isso_, eu não vou voltar atrás. Eu não me importo mais com as coisas que você fez quando essa Marca significava alguma coisa na sua vida! Eu sei que _agora _ela não significa mais nada e eu te amo. Eu te amo e _isso _é muito maior do que tudo".

Olhou rapidamente para seu rosto. Suas mãos agarravam-se às barras como se essa fosse uma forma de manter-se em pé. Ela não chorava, mas seus olhos estavam úmidos e sua expressão beirava um desespero delicado. Desviou o olhar antes que se sentisse tentado a se aproximar.

Sentia algo doentio por Hermione Granger. Naquele momento e em todos os outros – nunca fora um sentimento saudável ou bonito. Apaixonar-se – aquilo que intermediava o _não sentir _e o _sentir demais_ – não fora um processo pitoresco que envolvera pétalas de margaridas arrancadas em forma de esperança. Nunca houvera a porra da esperança. De fato, até mesmo nos momentos mais _sagrados_, nos momentos em que tudo parecia tão certo, a insanidade, a morbidez do que sentia parecia consumir seus ossos.

Amar não era sonhar acordado e pensar o tempo inteiro na pessoa. Amar era _não conseguir dormir_. Amar era ser consumido por uma obsessão sem limites. E quando havia _culpa _enfiada no meio, as coisas atingiam tamanha proporção que não era possível controlar. Porque mesmo com ela ali – dizendo, com lágrimas nos olhos, que o amava e que isso ia além da culpa que sentia – Draco sabia muito bem que _a culpa que sentia _sempre estaria tatuada em sua carne. Em sua maldita carne.

Encarou a parede e seus riscos, os riscos que fizera na espera _dela_, com medo de encarar qualquer outra coisa. _Vida _era uma vadiazinha irônica.

"Você está perdendo seu tempo, Granger", ele disse, um tom mais grave do que costumava usar em sua voz. As barras de ferro estalaram conforme ela agarrou-as com mais força. "Eu não te amo. Não pelo que fiz ou pelo que poderia ter feito, mas simplesmente porque não amo".

Ele cerrou os lábios, sentindo-os grudarem secos um contra o outro. Pôde perceber, mesmo sem olhá-la, que ela abaixara o rosto ligeiramente – a cortina de cabelos castanhos deslizara por seus ombros – e agora o balançava negativamente, como se desaprovasse a insistência de Draco.

"Eu não vou embora, Draco. Não vou. Você não vai me convencer. Não depois de tudo que passamos, não depois de tudo que enfrentamos juntos. Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa. Eu sei quando você está mentindo. Eu sei quando..."

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritado. Ela não entenderia se fosse de outra maneira. Ela era uma criança que, por mais que a mãe dissesse para não encostar a mão no fogão porque acabaria se queimando, só entenderia a verdade quando experimentasse na pele.

Ergueu os olhos sérios para ela, encarando-a pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, há pouquíssimos minutos. Por mais que sua presença rompesse o tempo, Draco sabia que eram uma multiplicação pequena de sessenta segundos (o suficiente para que seu perfume ficasse impregnado em todas as fibras podres presentes naquela cela).

"É claro que você sabe. Você é a sangue-ruim sabe-tudo, não é mesmo?", ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Granger olhou para o lado, tentando lhe mostrar através de sua expressão que não se importava mais com aqueles insultos infantis. Draco apertou os olhos em sua direção "Você não vê? Você não achou _estranho _que _eu _estivesse interessado por você de repente? Draco Malfoy e uma pessoa com o _seu sangue_? Você nunca achou estranho que _eu _tenha me tornado alguém totalmente diferente quando estávamos em sessão?".

"Pare com isso, Draco", ela disse, fechando os olhos, encostando a testa nas barras de ferro. Draco aproveitou o momento em que não estava sendo observado para entreabrir os olhos e soltar a respiração tensa pelos lábios. A expressão dura, porém, retornou assim que ela voltou a abrir os olhos. "Isso não vai me convencer".

"Eu te manipulei, Granger. Eu sabia o quão fraca você estava, eu sabia que tinha tirado sua vida quando matei Weasley. Eu sabia que você estava procurando outro motivo. Eu sabia que você precisava de sexo, de um homem, de um abraço. E eu sabia que, se eu conseguisse que você falasse bem de mim nos relatórios enviados a Marris, ele consideraria me liberar. Primeiro no Natal, depois num dia qualquer... Eu sabia que se você o dissesse que eu não era uma pessoa perigosa, nada aconteceria comigo quando eu denunciasse McLaggen e todas as outras pessoas doentes com quem convivi. E eu poderia sair daqui. O que vai acontecer, não vai?"

"Eu não acredito em você", ela insistiu. Seus olhos estavam rasos e trêmulos de lágrimas e sua voz havia enfraquecido. Draco manteve os olhos estreitos feitos de um gato, como se isso fosse convencê-la de que estava falando verdades. _Meias verdades_. "Não acredito. Não importa o que você disser...".

"Eu te usei, Granger. Eu te usei, e usei de novo, eu fingi todas as coisas que eu disse. Você esqueceu a que casa eu pertencia, por acaso? Aqueles que fazem _qualquer coisa _para conseguirem o que querem, Granger. Eu precisei transar com você, por mais sujo que fosse, para conseguir sair daqui. Marris já acredita em mim. Seus serviços não são mais necessários".

Draco prendeu o ar em seu peito estufado, utilizando de toda a frieza que adquirira durante seus anos comensais para que seus lábios não tremessem quando percebeu que uma das lágrimas que alagava seu olhar finalmente conseguiu desprender de seu cílio esquerdo e deslizar por seu rosto numa espécie de traço úmido. Vê-la daquela forma doía mais do que ter sangue em suas mãos.

"Draco...", ela disse, limpando rapidamente a lágrima que escapara. A angústia pulsou na garganta de Draco como se fosse sua própria veia jugular. Ela não entendia? Não entendia que não _podiam _simplesmente ter um final feliz? Que ele a estava tentando machucar para que a dor não fosse recíproca e vezes pior quando ela descobrisse o que realmente acontecera com Weasley?

"Eu sei. Eu estou mentindo. Eu estou fazendo isso para te proteger, se é que isso ainda não entrou na sua cabeça. Eu estou tentando te machucar porque sou um filho da puta egoísta. Porque prefiro que você pense que tudo que eu sinto por você é uma farsa do que me odeie e destrua tudo que você sente por mim quando descobrir que eu matei a pessoa que te faria feliz com minhas próprias mãos. Que ele rogou pelo seu nome, que ele rezou para tentar se salvar e voltar para você, e eu passei por cima da fé e do amor para sufocá-lo em seu próprio sangue. Eu sei. Não colou, não é mesmo? Eu também te amo, Hermione. Eu agradeço por você querer esquecer tudo por minha causa".

Foi o que ele _deveria ter dito_.

"Não me chame de Draco. Você não tem dignidade suficiente para pronunciar esse nome, sua sangue-ruim nojenta".

Foi o que ele _disse_.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o lado, piscando algumas vezes, fazendo com que mais lágrimas se atrevessem a soltar-se de seus cílios. Ela secou-as rapidamente, respirando fundo. Talvez não acreditasse. Talvez não quisesse ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Não sabia exatamente o que se passava por sua mente naquele momento, mas sabia que atingira seu objetivo. Que ela estava chateada. E que isso a manteria longe por tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse recuperar a própria força.

Esperou que ela virasse e fosse embora, sem dizer nada. E, de fato, ela virou. Os saltos de sua bota contra o chão de pedra faziam um som alto que ecoava pelas paredes e seus riscos. Deixou-se respirar fundo, olhando para cima, tentando controlar aquela midade inesplicar fundo, olhando para cima, tentando controlar aquela virou. Os saltos de sua bota contra o chão umidade inexplicável que contornava seu globo ocular.

Granger virou o corpo e voltou alguns passos. O suficiente para que Draco voltasse a parecer indiferente. Ela não deveria ter dito nada.

"Eu estou grávida. Achei que você deveria saber".

—**X—**

_**and all the roads we have to walk are widing**_

Eram exatamente três horas e vinte minutos quando o maquinista anunciou que o desembarque na Estação Waterloo seria efetuado pelas portas da esquerda. Harry retirou os óculos, massageando os olhos e a ponte do nariz, antes de levantar-se e pegar no bagageiro superior sua pasta e seu sobretudo.

Ser auror, apesar de todo respeito que os outros tinham pela profissão e de todas as regalias concebidas, tinha diversas desvantagens. Uma delas era a que estava vivendo naquele exato momento: não importava que seu nariz ainda estivesse ferido pelo soco que Malfoy lhe dera pela manhã, não importava que estivesse há dois dias sem dormir e sem ver Gina, não importava que toda vez que fechava os olhos, a imagem de Rony vinha à sua mente... Não importava nada disso. Ele teria que trabalhar de qualquer maneira. Aurores são treinados para serem racionais e frios. Para fazerem seu trabalho com ética e responsabilidade acima de tudo.

Não conseguira evitar visitar Malfoy naquela manhã, porém. Iria a Azkaban discutir pendências com Marris, de qualquer maneira, mas precisava olhar nos olhos cinzentos do sonserino e dizer o que realmente estava sentindo. Ser um pouquinho mais _Harry _e um pouquinho menos _Harry Potter_. Mesmo com um corte na narina esquerda ardendo, valera à pena. Conseguira afetar Malfoy da maneira que queria, e agora estava livre para voltar a ser ético e responsável e _blá blá blá_.

Tentou evitar olhar as torres da Catedral de Westminster quando saiu da Estação e se dirigiu a uma área autorizada de aparatação. Elas foram esquadrinhadas, de qualquer forma, pelo canto de seus olhos.

As estátuas de Jesus Cristo sempre se pareceram demais com Sirius e, depois da mente de Harry ter feito essa constatação – ele ainda tinha treze anos – ter _fé em Deus _parecia algo rotineiro demais para fazer alguma diferença em sua vida. Não entrava em uma igreja desde então – o casamento com Gina fora realizado por um sacerdote bruxo, como o que conduzira o funeral de Dumbledore – e sempre se impressionara com a capacidade que Rony tinha em acreditar em Deus mesmo no pior dos momentos.

O que explicava, obviamente, o amigo apelar a uma oração para proteger-se da morte.

As palavras de McLaggen e de Nott, ditas no dia anterior, pela parte da tarde, não saíam de sua mente. A descrição do que verdadeiramente acontecera com Rony o fizera precisar tomar uma dose forte de Poção do Sono para que pudesse descansar pelo menos por três horas, naquela noite – e a poção, misturado ao vinho que tomara um pouco mais cedo, o fizera vomitar assim que acordara, antes de ir a Azkaban visitar Malfoy.

_Weasley foi golpeado aproximadamente oitenta e duas vezes antes de realmente morrer. Doze dessas vezes foram auxiliadas por um objeto cortante, provavelmente uma taça de vinho, já que havia vestígios de álcool nas feridas mais profundas._

_Weasley começou a rezar o Pai Nosso em Latim. Eu não sabia o que fazer e temi que Malfoy fosse atingido pela proteção da magia antiga. Mas ele pensou mais rápido do que eu e silenciou Weasley com o saco plástico que estávamos usando para torturá-lo. Foi um gesto esperto, apesar de ter saído do controle e..._

Sentia uma dor de cabeça cruciante no lobo frontal quando se encontrou no saguão principal do Ministério. O barulho e a confusão feita naturalmente pela quantidade de pessoas presentes ali, pelo menos, silenciavam as vozes em sua mente. Respirou fundo antes de direcionar-se ao elevador que o levaria ao QG dos Aurores.

As pessoas com quem se encontrou no caminho não tinham assuntos a tratar com ele – Harry ficou contente em apenas ter que cumprimentá-las. Aproximadamente cento e vinte memorandos o seguiram e entraram pela porta atrás dele quando entrou no quartel. Alguns se espalharam pelos outros aurores – ali dentro estava uma confusão párea a do saguão principal – mas a maioria esperou que ele andasse, já que estavam endereçados a ele.

Os aurores se aproximavam dele conforme ele caminhava para sua própria sala. Nunca mais sentira dores na cicatriz, mas aquela dezena de informações causava uma sensação bem parecida.

"Temos uma reunião às quatro e meia para decidir McLaggen!"

"Chegaram os relatórios sobre Lovegood, você precisa averiguá-los..."

"Marris pediu que você revisasse o relatório da opinião dele sobre Malfoy..."

"As buscas poderiam ser movidas para Denver? O que você acha?"

"Nós não podemos esquecer da série de assassinatos na Travessa do Tranco, Potter!"

"A Dra. Granger está te esperando na sua sala".

Harry parou de andar por um momento – fazendo com que os memorandos também parassem – e respirou fundo, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo e deslizando os dedos pelos fios negros. Sabia que Hermione o procuraria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ficara, na realidade, surpreso que ela não tivesse vindo logo após o fim do julgamento no dia anterior. Ainda mais depois de vê-la com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, silenciosamente, como se a dor fosse grande demais para qualquer som.

Ao olhá-la daquela forma, no dia anterior, Harry soube que Hermione não chorara por Rony. Não sabia exatamente qual fora o verdadeiro motivo, mas a dor que Rony sentira não era a razão principal de suas lágrimas. Provavelmente culpa e nojo estavam mesclados com angústia e decepção, mas ela encara aquilo com uma maturidade tão impressionante – ao não deixar-se levar pelo choro, pelo menos não publicamente – que Harry não tinha certeza de se estava preparado para conversar com ela.

Sinceramente, preferiria entrar em sua sala e saber que ela estava fazia. Que os memorandos descansariam em sua mesa pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Que ele poderia chamar Gina na lareira e deixar-se enfraquecer na frente da mulher. Não era hora de ser forte por Hermione ou por si mesmo.

Mas não havia como escapar disso. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, racional, ético e responsável. Ele não podia deixar-se levar pela dor.

—**X—**

_**and all the lights that lead the way are blinding**_

_As equações logarítimas se estendiam pelas linhas do caderno, organizadas. De alguma forma, descobrira-se hábil com números e resolvera estudá-los. Os sete anos estavam acabando e ele ainda não fizera nada para continuar sua vida. No fundo, imaginara sempre que aqueles sete anos se passariam e ele, se não acordasse de um sonho ruim e ainda estivesse em Azkaban, acordaria de um sonho ruim e estaria numa propriedade comensal, antes de decidir matar Ronald Weasley (e o sonho seria um presságio para que ele não o fizesse, e tudo acabaria bem)._

_Mas ele não acordaria. E não sabia se fora a última conversa com Potter no Twiggen's – um ano atrás – que o fizera perceber isso, ou se era a proximidade do fim. De qualquer forma, precisava aprender a fazer alguma coisa para poder sobreviver assim que Azkaban parasse de bancar suas bebidas e cigarros._

_Então, encontrara a matemática. Num dia tedioso em que ele quase sentia falta das reclamações de Nicky e, pensando nela, resolvera contabilizar quantos cigarros os dois tinham fumado durante os anos em que estiveram juntos._

_Ele fumava aproximadamente seis cigarros por dia – ela, quatro. Namoraram por cinco meses antes dela se mudar e, a partir daí, ficaram mais dois anos juntos. Um total de trinta e um meses – mais ou menos novecentos e trinta dias. Seis mais quatro dava dez, vezes novecentos e trinta... nove mil e trezentos cigarros._

_Esses nove mil e trezentos cigarros contabilizavam trezentos e dez maços de vinte. O Marlboro – a marca preferida de ambos – variava em torno de £5,75 e isso significava que tinham gastado aproximadamente £1.782,50 (trezentos e cinqüenta e seis galeões mais alguns sicles)._

_E havia a parte preferida de Draco: cada cigarro continha quatro mil e setecentas substâncias tóxicas. Quarenta e três milhões, setecentas e dez mil chances de morrer mais cedo._

_A partir de então, começou a contabilizar todas as coisas. A observar para poder transformar o que enxergava em contas. Nunca tivera uma formação realmente forte em matemática, já que em Hogwarts nunca se interessara por cursar qualquer matéria que envolvesse números, mas com o básico que sabia, preencheu folhas e mais folhas de números. Quando demonstrou o interesse para Marris, o médico se alegrou, tendo a atitude de um pai que fica feliz em ver que seu filho "resolveu fazer alguma coisa da vida" – comprou livros, cadernos, lápis e borrachas para ele._

_Apesar de ter finalmente limpado seu apartamento para poder dedicar-se aos números, Draco não conseguia se concentrar quando estava nele. Era pequeno, abafado demais, e os sons da avenida que corria sob seus pés pareciam estar sempre em sua mente, não importava o que fizesse._

_Procurou lugares calmos para poder fazê-lo. Os cafés nas esquinas eram muito cheios – executivos com suas pastas e gravatas idênticas sentavam-se para lerem os jornais do dia e pensarem em como suas vidas eram insignificantes perto da de globalização, em como seus salários de £25.000 anuais eram medíocres perto do PIB de qualquer país idiota, em como ignorariam a seção de obituários enquanto pudessem. Draco já se imaginara um executivo parecido, um dia, usando terno e vestes negras, sentado em algum café bruxo e pensando todas essas coisas. Mas, agora, que os via, se sentia minimamente agradecido por nunca ter seguido esse caminho._

_Descartados os cafés, procurou por parques, mas as crianças riam e gritavam demais e, sinceramente, ele não _queria _contato com crianças que o fizessem lembrar o que não era. Depois de rodar Londres procurando um lugar em que seus números fossem mais importantes do que tudo, encontrou-o no banco em frente à lápide de Weasley._

_Estivera ali pela última vez há um ano, quando assistira, à distância, o funeral de Arthur Weasley e teria motivos suficientes para nunca mais colocar os pés naquela grama novamente depois disso, mas acontecia que Draco sentia-se quase _redimido _naquele local. Sentia-se em _paz_, como se estivesse fazendo a coisa certa uma vez na vida._

_Então, quase todos os dias da semana, durante a parte da manhã – quando o cemitério estava mais vazio – Draco sentava-se naquele banco com seus livros, cadernos e números. O lápis entre os dedos da mão direita, o cigarro entre os dedos da mão esquerda, as equações explicando o movimento do mundo. Não trocava uma palavra com Weasley que – _ah, o humor negro – _também trocava nenhuma palavra com ele. E assim, tornava-se inteligente o suficiente para poder inscrever-se em um curso de licenciatura em matemática. Pelo menos não precisaria lavar pratos quando Marris resolvesse deixar de ser seu pai._

_Foi nesse cenário, numa segunda-feira como outra qualquer, em que ele se perguntava por que o log de x mais y não estava dando raiz de sete, como deveria, que Draco conversou com _ela _pela primeira vez._

—**X—**

_**there are many things that i'd like to say to you, but i don't know how**_

A porta abriu-se atrás de si, e Hermione respirou fundo. O cansaço começava a pesar sobre suas pálpebras e – fosse ou não fosse a gravidez – ela sentia-se um tanto quanto nauseada. O perfume que Harry usava quando entrou em seu escritório (uma mistura amadeirada semelhante ao cheiro de Rony que _hoje_ tinha tons de sal, como se ele estivesse ficado próximo ao mar) fez com que sua saliva salgasse na base de sua língua.

"Bom dia", ele desejou com a voz fraca quando fechou novamente a porta. Aproximou-se dela para dar-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça – Harry tinha mania de beijá-la daquela forma, como um irmão protetor – e ela precisou prender a respiração por um momento, para não sentir o cheiro muito de perto. "Como você está?"

Ah. Como ela estava. A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Sentia vontade de dizer a Harry que, há dois dias, Draco Malfoy escrevera a resposta em um pedaço de pergaminho que deixara em sua cabeceira: _fraca e cansada_. E talvez esse estado não mudasse tão cedo. Sentia vontade de dizer a Harry que era tudo sua culpa, sua culpa, sua máxima culpa e que ela não sabia mais se acreditava em redenção. Sentia vontade de dizer a Harry que ainda não sabia se tinha _vida _suficiente para continuar com aquilo, e de dizer que gostaria de abortar, se não tivesse medo de se arrepender.

Estava mais que fraca e cansada. Estava _quebrada_. Despedaçada. Nunca acreditara no que Malfoy a dissera no dia anterior, embora soubesse que ele queria machucá-la de alguma forma. Resolvera esperar para ver o _porquê _daquele esforço em fazer com que ela o odiasse, e sabia que era impossível manter-se indiferente ao que escutara nos depoimentos de McLaggen e Nott. Era impossível fingir que Rony não dissera seu nome para que o amor que sentia por ela o protegesse junto à oração e que, mesmo assim, Malfoy o sufocara em seu próprio sangue. Seu coração pedia que esquecesse – que pensasse que Malfoy a tentara proteger e que a necessidade que tinha dele era maior do que qualquer dor – mas não _podia_. Simplesmente não podia. Era contra seus princípios. E... Deus, era _Rony_. Era o ruivinho com uma sujeira no nariz e vestes de segunda mão no Expresso de Hogwarts. E mesmo que tivesse ignorado até então tudo que isso significava, não poderia mais fazer isso. Não depois de saber que ele sofrera _tanto _e por tão _pouco_.

Ela respirou fundo, passando a mão pela testa antes de responder. O cansaço a fizera ligeiramente febril. Abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Harry tão mortos quanto os seus.

"Sinto nojo", ela afirmou, prendendo as íris castanhas sobre os memorandos que se aglomeravam sobre a mesa de Harry, esperando para serem lidos. O amigo passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Do quê?", ele perguntou. Ela umedeceu os lábios, os olhos ainda baixos.

"Não sei", balançou os ombros, sentindo uma espécie de inocência mórbida tomar conta de suas veias e fazer seu sangue amornar, _porque ela nunca quisera ter culpa de nada_.

"Eu te entendo", ele disse, um sorriso amargo pontuando seus lábios. Não, ele não entendia. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia e não faria nem mesmo se ela passasse a vida inteira tentando explicá-lo. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Ela engoliu a saliva com gosto de vômito. Não sabia mais exatamente por que fora procurar por Harry, mas no momento tinha certeza que era porque queria ouvir alguém dizendo isso para ela. Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando enxergar o fundo de sua mente para poder continuar aquela conversa. Sabia que não podia tomar o tempo de Harry daquela forma.

"Fui a Azkaban hoje cedo", foi ele quem disse, tentando deixar sua voz mais casual do que antes. Hermione abriu os olhos para encará-lo com um pouco de curiosidade. Sua pele era branca demais em contraste com os cabelos escuros e a cicatriz avermelhada em sua testa. "Precisava conversar algumas coisas com Marris, e... com ele".

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Só agora reparara que Harry exibia um machucado no nariz, como se tivesse levado um soco de alguém, _o que era bem provável, _considerando o que ele fizera pela manhã. Hermione sentiu o coração disparar um pouco – dividida entre a curiosidade de saber _por que _tinham brigado ou _se _havia algum resquício do cheiro de Malfoy na pele de Harry e se por _isso _ela se sentia nauseada.

"Draco Malfoy te ama, Hermione".

A afirmação cortou todos os seus pensamentos. Sentiu todas as suas funções vitais, por um momento: as pupilas dilatando, o batimento do coração, o sangue cheio de oxigênio deslizando por suas artérias, o sangue cheio de dióxido de carbono vindo por suas veias, o pulmão enchendo-se e esvaziando-se de ar. Piscou algumas vezes, um tanto quanto desconcertada, porque _Harry _dizer isso era totalmente diferente do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu sei disso", ela disse, a voz mais fraca do que o normal.

"Se você achar que ele merece uma segunda chance... Bom. Eu vou estar do seu lado independentemente da sua decisão".

"Eu também o amo, Harry", ela falou. Dizer aquilo em voz alta parecia muito mais estranho do que apenas pensar aquilo. Dizer aquilo para alguém que não era Malfoy simplesmente fazia com que tudo fosse _real_. "Só que... Ele é horrível. Não que ele seja uma pessoa horrível – apesar de tudo que fez com Rony e Liam – mas ele é... Ele não me faz bem. Não que isso seja culpa dele", Hermione piscou, tentando segurar as lágrimas que estavam rasas em seus olhos "Mas eu não consigo... me sentir _normal_ quando estou com ele. É tudo em excesso, sabe? O amor, o ódio, a culpa, é muito para que eu possa agüentar e... E eu tento fechar os olhos e esquecer tudo mas eu simplesmente não consigo. É como um vício. Uma merda de um vício que está em todos os lugares e se eu não tentar fugir dele _agora_, que eu tenho uma desculpa, ele vai acabar me consumindo de dentro para fora e eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo".

Ela levou a mão ao rosto para secar as lágrimas e ela estava trêmula. A angústia que se instalara em seu peito há alguns meses, desde que lera naquele pergaminho que trataria _Draco Malfoy_, agora atingia o seu máximo e ocupava todos os pontos de seu corpo. Harry a olhou com uma expressão delicada.

"Se fosse _só eu_, Harry, eu tentaria. Eu daria a segunda chance e que se foda, entende? Só que...", ela colocou a mão sobre o ventre e olhou para o amigo. Ele entendeu exatamente o que ela queria dizer "E eu não sei o que mais eu vou descobrir sobre ele. Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir deixar que meu filho viva sob o teto do mesmo homem que... Eu não sei nem quem ele é de verdade. Eu não sei se o homem que eu amo existe. Eu não posso viver de incertezas agora".

Harry respirou fundo, massageando a testa por um momento. Hermione fungou algumas vezes. Deus, ela o amava tanto. Mas tanto ele quanto ela eram _realmente _insignificantes perante a grandiosidade das coisas e agora ela desejava nunca ter ido à Azkaban na manhã anterior para pedi-lo essa mesma segunda chance e para contá-lo aquilo que ele precisava saber sobre ambos. Desejava ter acreditado nas palavras que ele escrevera.

"Eu vou soltar Malfoy", Harry disse, franzindo a testa num gesto de seriedade. Hermione enxergou os olhos verdes através de uma cortina fina de lágrimas que se formavam. "Eu e Marris decidimos isso e vai caber a mim decidir o futuro dele fora de Azkaban. Eu ainda não sei realmente o que vou fazer, e estou cansado demais para pensar nisso agora, mas... _Você _quer que eu faça alguma coisa, Mione?"

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seus cílios. Foram as últimas.

"Eu quero que você o proíba de se aproximar de mim", ela disse, sentindo os lábios contorcerem-se numa careta de choro. Mas não iria chorar. Não mais. Dessa vez, seguiria o caminho correto e não iria se arrepender. Por Deus, não iria. "Não de nosso filho, porque quando ele crescer, ele terá o direito de fazer o que quiser com a verdade, mas pelo menos de mim, Harry. E se ele reclamar, se ele perguntar qualquer coisa, eu quero que você diga que eu fiz isso porque o odeio pelo que ele fez com Rony. Que... que ele é um monstro e não merecia sair de Azkaban".

—**X—**

_**cause maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me**_

"_O senhor não deveria fumar"._

_Os timbres finos lhe chamaram a atenção. Draco sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha, mesmo antes de saber de quem era aquela voz. Ergueu o rosto para observar seu interlocutor._

_Quando era ainda um menino mimado numa casa grande demais, Narcisa gostava de ler poesia: as copiava de livros em um caderno cuja capa era feita de papel maché e as folhas de pergaminho estavam unidas por pequenos fios dourados que entravam e saíam de buracos na lateral. A caligrafia de sua mãe era impecável e era isso que Draco, quando aprendera a ler, gostava de observar. As palavras se formando. Nunca se importara com os poemas de fato, apenas com as grafias. Porém, havia alguns que estavam gravados no fundo de sua mente, pequenas anotações esquecidas em algum lugar de seu cérebro, que apareciam de vez em quando em momentos propícios._

"Numa hora acho mil anos, e é de jeito que em mil anos não posso achar uma hora", _um deles dizia. E Draco não conseguiria esquecer mais essas palavras. Não quando todo seu passado e seu futuro haviam sido resumidos em segundos._

_Seus lábios entreabriram-se. O castanho brotava da pupila negra e dissolvia-se em matizes de cinza que contornavam o chumbo de um céu tempestuoso e, ao mesmo tempo, a prata de um objeto caríssimo. Eram grandes, como ele já comprovara antes, semelhantes aos da mãe; mas assim, tão de perto, eram ainda maiores. Os cílios que os emolduravam pareciam pontinhos cintilantes no sol. As pálpebras se contraíram quando ela sorriu, as maçãs do rosto altas e rosadas._

"_Você...", ele começou, a voz rouca e fraca. Precisou engolir seco para conseguir continuar sem arranhar a própria garganta, "Você acha isso?"._

_Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, as ondas brilhantes de castanho claro balançando conforme o movimento. Havia um laço azul-bebê prendendo parte de seu cabelo para trás, um penteado digno de uma princesa. O coração de Draco batia tão rápido que poderia ser perigoso._

"_O senhor pode morrer", ela afirmou, numa simplicidade que fez com que o sangue de Draco se espalhasse morno por todo seu corpo. Ele sentiu os lábios curvarem-se num sorriso pequeno e inevitável. Ergueu a mão que segurava o cigarro e percebeu que a mesma estava trêmula._

"_Eu não quero que isso aconteça", ele disse. Ela sorriu ainda mais, as mãozinhas alisando a saia do vestido branco. "Vou apagar", ele amassou aponta do cigarro contra a madeira. Ela bateu palmas, erguendo os pés dentro do sapato boneca num gesto de empolgação._

_Aquele era um plano de existência que ele não sabia que poderia atingir um dia: não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e sentia necessidade de tocá-la. De segurá-la em seus braços e trazer seu corpo pequeno contra o dele, apertá-la gentilmente, protegê-la de tudo naquele mundo. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. _

"_Você tem quantos anos?", ele perguntou, apoiando as mãos nos próprios joelhos. Ela mordeu os lábios finos – _tão _iguais aos dele – e olhou para baixo, como se estivesse pensando. Draco a viu abrir a mão direita e erguer o indicador da mão esquerda, mostrando-lhe o número._

"_Seis. E o senhor?"_

"_Trinta e dois", ele sorriu. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas finas, como se espantada com o número alto._

"_Trinta e dois... É quanto?"_

_Os lábios de Draco tremeram, aquela linha tênue entre as lágrimas e os sorrisos. Havia um pequeno anel com uma pedra em formato de coração em seu dedo médio da mão direita._

"_Todos os seus dedos dos pés, duas vezes seus dedos das mãos e... Suas orelhas"._

_Com o indicador da mão direita, ela começou a apontar os próprios dedos, contando baixinho. Pareceu desistir no meio do caminho, quando percebeu que seus sapatos escondiam seus dedos dos pés e que aquilo poderia ser mais difícil do que pensara. Tocou o brinco de pérola em sua orelha, os lábios finos entreabertos._

"_Isso é muito!", ela disse. Draco mordeu a ponta da língua, sorrindo de leve. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. "Quando o senhor faz aniversário?"_

"_Dia dois de junho", Draco respondeu. Ela sorriu._

"_Vai ter festa?"_

"_Acho que não", ele riu de leve, o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Precisava tocá-la de alguma forma. Precisava sentir suas mãozinhas entre as dele, a textura de sua pele... O rosto desapontado interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se incrivelmente penalizado com aquilo. "Quando é o seu aniversário?"_

_Não sabia nem isso. Nem mesmo isso. _Deus.

"_Vinte e nove de Agosto!", ela disse, empolgada. "Está perto?"_

_Ele sorriu. Ainda estavam em Maio, mas não poderia desapontá-la. Seria uma tragédia para seu pequeno mundo. "Falta pouco"._

_Ela voltou a bater palmas e erguer os pés. "O senhor pode vir na minha festa se minha mãe deixar!"_

_Ele franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, tentando ignorar a dor nas têmporas que sentia de tanto segurar as lágrimas nos olhos. Será que _ela_ estava ali? Quer dizer... Não deixaria a filha sair sozinha, não tão pequena. De fato, estava ali, em algum lugar... E... Se os visse, ela... ou talvez..._

"_Onde está sua mãe?"_

"_No trabalho", ela respondeu prontamente "Estou aqui com a Tia Gina. Ela trouxe eu e Jim para vermos o vovô e eu aproveitei e vim ver o papai", ela disse, numa velocidade incrível. _

_Havia muitas coisas na frase dela para apertarem ainda mais o coração de Draco. Primeiro, a displicência, a inocência, a simplicidade com a qual dissera 'trouxe eu', sem ainda se importar com as regras do mundo. Segundo, a forma que seus lábios tomavam ao pronunciar a palavra papai._

_O tempo nunca passaria tão rápido e tão lento quanto naquele exato instante._

_Papai. Papai..._

"_Onde está seu pai?", ele perguntou, sentindo as palavras amargarem sua saliva e o sorriso sumir de sua face pela primeira vez desde que a vira. Ela virou o corpo, a saia do vestindo inflando com o movimento. Apontou a lápide de Weasley e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão visivelmente triste, porém conformada. Draco novamente precisou engolir seco._

"_Ele dorme aqui. Mas mamãe disse que a alma dele está lá em cima, junto com Papai do Céu, o Menino Jesus e os anjinhos"._

_Draco piscou algumas vezes, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Não sabia o que falar. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava completamente sem palavras, sem reações. Já sentira o arrependimento pesar sobre seus ombros anteriormente, mas nunca sobre sua alma. E agora, lá estava ele. Um estranho para a própria filha, que estava em frente a um pai imaginário que só não existia porque ele o matara com as próprias mãos._

_Fechou os cadernos, os livros, colocou o lápis no bolso da calça enquanto ela lia devagar, ainda confundindo we _com _wi_, _as palavras escritas na pedra que guardava o túmulo de seu _pai._ Logo a garota Weasley estaria procurando pela _sobrinha_ e não podia vê-lo ali. Vê-lo, _um estranho_. E, no fim do dia, com tantas coisas passando na televisão, Draco não passaria de uma lembrança embaçada._

_Hesitou antes de esticar a mão e tocar-lhe, com o máximo de reverência, o pulso fino adornado por uma pulseira dourada. Ela pareceu se assustar, estando compenetrada, mas logo se virou e sua expressão infantil voltou a ser doce. Draco segurou seu pulso por alguns segundos, o suficiente para que guardasse nas impressões digitais todas as sensações que aquele toque proporcionara._

_Quando os olhos dela encararam os dele, porém, ela pareceu ficar mais séria. Talvez porque ele estivesse sério._

_"Qual é o seu nome?", ele fingiu não saber._

"_Amie", ela disse. "E o do senhor?"_

"_Draco Malfoy"._

Numa hora acho mil anos, e é de jeito que em mil anos não posso achar uma hora.

_Em mil anos não poderia achar um segundo._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. E, no fundo, Draco sabia que ela também sabia, mesmo que numa possibilidade complexa demais para que sua mente ainda pura compreendesse, o que havia entre eles. Sangue não mente. Sangue nunca mente._

"_Você me promete uma coisa, Amie?"_

_Dizer seu nome era como um sopro doce de vida e morte._

_"Sim"._

"_Nunca esqueça de mim?"_

_Ela concordou com a cabeça. O suficiente para que Draco soubesse que seria verdade. Ergueu uma das mãos para tocar-lhe o rosto. A pele rosada de sua bochecha era macia e quente, contrastando com seus dedos gelados. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a parte de baixo dos mesmo umedecer com as lágrimas incompletas._

Numa hora acho mil anos, e é de jeito que em mil anos não posso achar uma hora.

_Ele a olhou profundamente antes de levantar-se e, com seus números sob o braço, escritos em grafite, sobre uma folha de papel branco, afastou-se de sua filha sem olhar para trás._

—**X—**

_**and after all, you're my wonderwall**_

"Eu estou grávida. Achei que você deveria saber".

Estava inspirando quando a frase atingiu-lhe os ouvidos. Fato que o processo foi interrompido, assim como todos os outros processos vitais dentro de seu corpo. Falhas no sistema circulatório, nervoso, digestivo, imunológico, toda aquela sucessão de sistemas que nos mantêm vivos, mas que, no fundo, só são controlados pelo cérebro. E se o cérebro falha, seu corpo todo falha e você morre.

O cérebro de Draco falhou naquele momento, e ele morreu.

Não piscou. Não moveu um único dedo. Não conseguiu processar a informação dentro de sua mente, porque sua mente não estava recebendo a merda do oxigênio e então seus neurônios não faziam as conexões elétricas necessárias para que alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, fizesse sentido.

Viu, de forma meio embaçada, Granger ali, toda castanha. Não conseguia identificar direito nenhuma de suas formas – muito menos a curva de seu abdômen, porque ela _não existia_, e isso significava que era impossível que ela estivesse, de fato, _grávida._

Ela não esperou. Talvez, se tivesse esperado, o cérebro de Draco tivesse voltado a funcionar e ele tivesse sido capaz de fazer ou falar alguma coisa. Mas não. Ela simplesmente vomitou a informação entre as barras de ferro de sua cela e virou as costas, machucada, _destruída_, e seus saltos ecoaram no vazio em sua volta e em sua mente incapaz até que se tornassem apenas um barulho incômodo, e então, silêncio.

E foi apenas quando o silêncio tornou-se soberano que ele pôde entreabrir os lábios e continuar a viver. Como um filme pausado, Draco expirou o ar que anteriormente inspirara e sentiu seu coração disparar de forma absurda, enquanto o sangue em suas veias o queimava de dentro para fora.

_Grávida. _Grávida, como com um bebê? Como com um espermatozóide, no caso _dele, _que fecundara um óvulo, no caso _dela, _e formara um zigoto que se dividira e formara um embrião e então um feto e que, um dia, se tornaria uma criança? Cinqüenta por cento de chance de ser uma criança _menino _e cinqüenta por cento de chance de ser uma criança _menina_? Que teria características físicas misturadas graças aos genes recessivos/dominantes e toda aquela coisa que os livros de Biologia tentavam – sem sucesso – ensinar?

Aquilo mudava tudo. _Deus do Céu _– e foda-se que não acreditava em Deus e que não acreditava em nada, aquele não era o momento para niilismos -, aquilo mudava _simplesmente _tudo.

Por que... Se ela _ia _ter um filho... Significava que o filho era... _Dele _e... Se _ele_ teria um filho... Draco respirou fundo, levando as mãos ao cabelo, olhando em volta para encontrar alguma solução.

Draco tinha uma pequena esperança – bem pequena, quase morta, dissolvendo-se no ar a cada brisa – de que, assim que saísse de Azkaban, mesmo com ela sabendo _exatamente _o que fizera com Weasley, ela poderia... _Talvez_... Pensar naquilo e perdoá-lo. No fundo, sabia que a cada palavra que dissera à Potter sobre a realidade dos fatos, se agarrara nesse pensamento. Que se ela o perdoasse mesmo depois de saber daquilo, ela realmente o amava e ficar com ela para sempre não precisaria ser um fardo, uma parcela a mais de culpa. Draco sabia que se fossem apenas os dois, as coisas se acertariam um dia, porque não havia mais como um machucar o outro. Era impossível.

Mas se teriam um filho, tudo isso mudava. Tudo isso mudava porque Hermione não poderia deixar-se agir sob seus impulsos e ela faria de tudo, _tudo, _para manter a criança longe dele, depois que descobrisse o que realmente acontecera. Ela não seria louca de deixar seu bebê perto de um _maníaco_. Ela se afastaria completamente e tudo isso teria sido em vão.

Sentiu os cabelos entre as mãos e encarou os riscos na parede. Aquele fora o momento em que se sentira mais insignificante durante toda sua vida. Ele teria um filho – e embora nunca tivesse realmente pensado nisso, parecia que esperara por isso por toda sua existência, esperara por ser pai desde o momento em que abrira os olhos – mas tudo aquilo seria arrancado dele. Qualquer perspectiva. Qualquer _motivo _dos riscos naquela parede.

Porque fora idiota o suficiente para confessar o que fizera. Porque fora um monstro e escondera isso de todos, até de si mesmo, desde o início. Porque, mesmo se tivesse feito o que fizera, poderia ter ficado calado. _Merda_, poderia tê-la deixado pensar que ele realmente era uma boa pessoa, uma pessoa digna de ser pai de seu filho. Porque poderia continuar mentindo, e mentiria para sempre se isso fosse fazê-lo sentir-se sinceramente _feliz _ao saber que seria pai.

Ainda mantinha as mãos nos cabelos quando percebeu que estava chorando, os olhos apertados, os soluços dando voz à angústia presa em seu peito desde sempre. Cambaleou um pouco para frente, desacostumado a sentir-se naquele desespero, até que sua testa encontrou as paredes de pedra, um pouco antes dos riscos começarem. Ele apertou os fios lisos entre os dedos, puxando-os com força, como se a dor fosse extravasar alguma coisa.

Funcionou. Apesar de seus lábios continuarem tremendo e de haver um rastro salgado de lágrimas em seu rosto – Draco não sabia dizer a última ou a primeira vez que chorara – quando sentiu a cabeça doer, pareceu melhorar. Ele sabia que merecia aquilo. Que merecia que tudo doesse. Que merecia tudo aquilo não apenas por ter fodido com a vida dela, mas também por ter fodido com a própria vida.

Ele esperou alguns segundos para conseguir se acalmar. Passou a mão pelo rosto enxugando as lágrimas, o nariz entupido, os olhos ardentes e a respiração ofegante. Fungou algumas vezes, pressionando a têmpora com os dedos. _Você não vai chorar_, ele pensou. _Você não vai chorar, seu filho da puta, porque tudo isso é culpa sua._

Olhou para as próprias mãos. Talvez, se não tivesse usado luvas e se o sangue de Weasley realmente as tivesse sujado, ele teria resolvido parar. _Talvez_, se algum dia tivesse sujado as mãos de sangue, proporcionalmente a tudo que fizera, teria se arrependido antes e evitado tudo aquilo. Absolutamente tudo aquilo.

E talvez fosse tarde demais, mas isso não evitou que Draco socasse a parede e que a pedra arranhasse os nós de seus dedos, fazendo uma leve sensação de ardência subir por sua pele. E foi bom. Foi tão bom que ele socou de novo, e de novo, e de novo, com ambas as mãos, e novamente, até que o som dos ossos se quebrando e a dor das veias rompendo e o cheiro do sangue escorrendo pela parede conseguisse enfiar em sua mente que poderia haver uma merda de redenção.

E ele socou as paredes de pedra de Azkaban e seus riscos foram tingidos de vermelho, porque toda aquela espera _era _vermelha, até não poder mais erguer as mãos e deixar-se cair no chão, encostando o rosto nos joelhos e sentindo a dor se espalhar de tal maneira que o fazia perder lentamente os sentidos. E ele chorou novamente, porque ele sabia que nunca sentiria seu filho nos braços e porque sabia que nunca mais tocaria em Hermione Granger e que a merda da liberdade não fazia mais sentido nenhum.

A perca de sentidos por causa da hemorragia foi gradual, assim como todos os outros processos vitais dentro de seu corpo. Perca do sistema circulatório, nervoso, digestivo, imunológico, toda aquela sucessão de sistemas que nos mantêm vivos, mas que, no fundo, só são controlados pelo cérebro. E se o cérebro perde, seu corpo todo perde e você morre.

O cérebro de Draco perdeu naquele momento, e ele morreu.

(Quando acordasse, mais tarde, na enfermaria de Azkaban, ele se perguntaria se aquilo tudo não fora apenas um sonho ruim, mas as ataduras em suas mãos diriam que não, o olhar de Marris diria que não. E então ele seria chamado para falar com Harry Potter e descobriria que McLaggen e Nott tinham contado tudo, que Hermione sabia e chorara e que, como o previsto, nunca mais queria falar com ele. E ele socaria Potter e suas mãos doeriam que nem o diabo, mas valeria a pena porque ele dissera que Hermione ia querer _vomitar o bebê_ e no fundo, aquela maldita esperança ainda não morrera e ele ainda imaginava que um dia as coisas poderiam dar certo e que ela poderia perdoá-lo).

**Continua.**

**Música: **Oasis – Wonderwall

Eu não vou traduzir. Perde o encanto (2).

_"Numa hora acho mil anos, e é de jeito que em mil anos não posso achar uma hora" _- Luís Vaz de Camões. Tinha esquecido de dar crédito xD

**Nota da Tia Vick: **faz dois meses e oito dias desde o último capítulo... Bom, achei um prazo razoável, considerando a loucura da minha vida ultimamente. Pretendo postar o próximo mais rápido, já que semana que vem entro de férias. Veremos xD Bom, a demora também é justificável se levarmos em conta que esse capítulo bateu o recorde porque tem.. 28 páginas! xD Biggest ever.

Eu amo esse capítulo com todo meu coração, principalmente por causa da Amie (L). Para quem ficou confuso, as partes em itálico representam O FUTURO, mas se representassem o presente, daria na mesma, afinal, o presente é o futuro do passado HAHAHA. Mas tentem ler como eu fiz: presente normal, _futuro em itálico_. Qualquer mudança eu aviso.

O nome é 'No sol' não em analogia à fic DHr com o mesmo nome (amo, por sinal), mas sim por causa da música In the Sun de Joseph Arthur que ia ser a música tema, mas Wonderwall acabou encaixando mais. Enfim, eu gostei do título e não queria mudar xD

Erros de português são culpa MINHA, e não de Mandinha, a Beta, porque eu estava ansiosa para postar e não betei xD

**No próximo capítulo...**

O futuro de DHr será decidido, assim como o passado de Ron e o presente de Pansy Parkinson. Penúltimo capítulo de Halle.

**Obrigada MESMO a todas as reviews.** Eu amei o número que atingimos: 313! OWN! Eu amo esse número! HAHAHA. Todas muito lindas, obrigada a todo mundo que revisou, vocês são um pedacinho de mim e um pedaço ENORME de Halle, com certeza. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Não vou listar as pessoas por falta de tempo mesmo, mas eu amei todas as reviews e espero que mandem mais porque vocês sabem que Halle depende disso.

Thanks a lot, gente.

Um 'obrigada' especial para alguém que nunca agradeci direito antes... Matt, I love you (L) Você foi um dos primeiros leitores de Halle, é um grande amigo e passar a tarde contigo na Paulista é divertidíssimo xD

Sis, (L). Lally, (L).

Ah, eu arrumei o capítulo que o zuou. Desculpem por isso.


	15. Abril

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**AVISO:** fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **lembram que Ron e Harry não conseguiram acessar a Plataforma 9 ½ depois que o trem saiu porque ela estava... lacrada? Então. Esqueçam isso. A Plataforma não é exclusividade do Expresso de Hogwarts na minha mente. Sabem, outros trens, outros destinos :D Ela fica aberta para bruxos, só trouxas que não conseguem atravessá-la. Obrigada (:

**HALLELUJAH**

**XIV.  
****Abril**

**13.04**

**and so, it is.  
just like you said it would be.**

O doze vinha abaixo do vinte e três, à direita de um _x_. Uma linha abaixo dos números separava a multiplicação de seu produto. A ponta do lápis formou, num traço cinza e claro, o número seis. E então o sete. E o dois novamente.

É. Doze vezes vinte e três _era _duzentos e setenta e seis. Amie acertara outra vez a multiplicação. Pegou a borracha e apagou a conta feita no canto do caderno – fazia alguns anos que não conseguia fazer uma conta simples como aquela sem um lápis ou uma calculadora na mão.

Ponto para o tempo. Ao concluir Hogwarts, matemática parecia _fácil _perto de Aritmancia ou Runas Antigas. _Agora_, saberia identificar um símbolo fora de uso se trombasse com um, mas precisava fazer uma multiplicação no papel. Sua filha provavelmente sabia mais sobre matemática que ela.

Sorriu de leve. Em cinco anos, Amie seria obrigada a fazer essa mesma escolha. A tirar o espaço em sua memória reservado aos números para dar lugar aos feitiços, aos movimentos da varinha. Em cincof anos, Amie receberia a carta de Hogwarts e seria selecionada para uma das quatro casas. A Grifinória, é claro, seria sua primeira opção. Mas não seria de todo o mal se ela caísse na Corvinal.

Fechou o caderno de lições da menina, de repente, e guardou o lápis e a borracha no estojo com rapidez, ignorando – como sempre – aquela voz em sua cabeça que perguntara _"E se ela cair na Sonserina?"_ e a lembrara que o sangue que corria nas veias da filha não era apenas _Granger_, como indicava o sobrenome, e muito menos _Weasley_, como indicavam suas mentiras. Hermione anulara aquela possibilidade. Amie não cairia na Sonserina, não havia argumento que sua consciência utilizasse que a convencesse do contrário.

Passou a mão pelo rosto. Parecia que criava uma espécie de obsessão compulsiva com organização toda vez que se lembrava da existência _dele_, de forma que procurava incessantemente algo para arrumar e assim desviar seus pensamentos. Ao perceber que colocara o lápis com a ponta para o lado contrário à ponta das canetinhas, mudou-o de posição. E então tirou todas as canetinhas do estojo, deixando apenas o lápis e a borracha, recolocando-as em ordem cromática. E ajeitou os cadernos e livros sobre a mesa por ordem de tamanho, a agenda no topo de tudo, encaixada ao lado do estojo. _Deus_.

Olhou para o relógio de cuco pendurado acima da lareira elétrica. Eram dez e quinze. Amie já estava dormindo há cinqüenta e cinco minutos e ela poderia invejar a filha por causa disso – não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que dormira tão cedo. Tentara, por muitos anos – seis, se procurasse exatidão – mas, após sucessivas falhas, resolvera que era _mais fácil _ficar acordada até não conseguir mais. Estava acostumada às escolhas mais fáceis e, sinceramente, gostava delas. Doíam menos. Não que a dor não estivesse presente – ela estava, bem lá no fundo, naqueles minutos entre uma risada de Amie e outra, e não dava mais para acreditar que um dia não estaria – mas era _pouca_. Era melhor assim.

A única coisa realmente complicada era encontrar o que fazer quando a casa estava silenciosa e a rua escura, e ela não sentia sono. Costumava ler. Livros. Evitava aqueles que pareciam contos de fadas e possibilitavam os amores impossíveis. Os preferidos eram os romances policiais – estes a faziam tentar desvendar os mistérios e acabavam preenchendo aquela parte de seu cérebro que costumava estar vazia.

Às vezes, porém, estava inquieta demais para ler. E era nesses momentos que ela ia até o próprio quarto e ficava na ponta dos pés para tatear a prateleira sobre a televisão. O maço e o isqueiro ficavam ali porque Amie não alcançava e não enxergava. Porque ela mesma não alcançava e enxergava, e essa era uma maneira de evitar que fizesse aquilo mais vezes do que devia. Uma maneira de evitar o vício.

Respirou fundo e pensou – como pensava todas às vezes – que não podia mais continuar com isso. Que a auto-tortura nunca funcionara, e que não seria _hoje _que fumar – e ela evitava a palavra, procurando sinônimos em sua mente tão eloqüente – a faria esquecer-se de alguma coisa. Na realidade, só fazia com que ela se lembrasse de coisas que não _podia_ lembrar.

E esses pensamentos não a abandonavam, nem mesmo enquanto ela saía do quarto e da casa, apagando todas as luzes e se sentando na varanda. Demoraria cinco minutos ali, com o maço lacrado no chão, ao seu lado – era a primeira vez na semana – e o isqueiro vermelho entre os dedos. Nesses cinco minutos, os pensamentos ainda não a abandonariam. Porque um dia Amie iria acordar e vê-la fazendo aquilo. E um dia Harry ou Gina chegariam e sentiriam o cheiro de fumaça em seus cabelos. E um dia ela mesma iria acabar admitindo que estava viciada numa coisa que condenara durante a vida inteira.

"_Não seria a primeira vez_", concluiu. Rasgou o plástico que envolvia o maço fechado e tirou, com um pouco de dificuldade, o primeiro cigarro de dentro do mesmo. O primeiro era sempre o mais difícil. Mais difícil de tirar, mais difícil de acender, mais difícil de aceitar. Observou o gramado que se estendia cinza esverdeado sob a noite de primavera até a fronteira com o asfalto seco da rua deserta.

Whitby era uma cidade tranqüila. Nem em sonho poderia sentar-se assim nas ruas de Londres sem temer por sua segurança. Escolhera o melhor lugar para educar sua filha, tinha certeza disso. E apesar de não gostar de ver Jim e ir ao cemitério ver Rony apenas nos fins de semana, Amie se adaptara fácil à nova vida – na escola, fizera bons amigos, com quem sempre encontrava algo diferente para ocupar seu tempo. Hermione achava importante que uma criança tivesse como se divertir além das possibilidades de uma cidade grande mais. Fazer o dever de casa à beira da praia, poder ir com os amigos para o parque, coisas simples que um dia ela perceberia que não tinham preço.

Mas, às vezes, Hermione pensava que talvez a mudança fosse apenas mais uma maneira de fugir daquilo que não queria encarar nunca. Que todos os benefícios eram apenas uma _desculpa_, uma forma de mascarar a verdadeira razão: queria que Amie ficasse o mais longe possível da possibilidade de encontrar seu pai. E quando Draco Malfoy vinha em sua mente, Hermione deixava de hesitar e prendia o cigarro entre os lábios, acendendo-o e tragando longamente, os olhos fechados.

Fazia seis anos que o espaço entre uma tragada e outra era o momento em que estava mais próxima de Draco Malfoy. Algumas vezes, se perguntava se ele estaria fumando também, onde quer que estivesse. Se sentia o mesmo gosto que ela na boca. Se pensava nela quando fechava os olhos, se depois de seis anos ainda a amava. Se amaria Amie.

Harry lhe dera a opção de descobrir essas respostas. Mas, talvez, os "se" fossem mais seguros.

Fazia seis anos que o espaço entre uma tragada e outra era o momento em que se arrependia de tudo. De absolutamente tudo, de todas as escolhas. Magia à matemática, Rony a Harry, Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a Você-Sabe-Quem, impulso a profissionalismo. Todas as escolhas que, se feitas da forma inversa, não a levariam àquele momento. Não a levariam a se matar aos poucos enquanto tentava simular o cheiro dele em suas roupas.

Fazia seis anos que o espaço entre uma tragada e outra era o momento em que tentar excluí-lo de sua vida era completamente inútil, porque ele continuava impregnado em cada célula de pele e de carne em seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos, tão secos. Tão úmidos. Uma brisa suave soprou, fazendo com que a fumaça que soprara pela boca se dissolvesse no ar da noite. Uma imagem bonita. Bateu duas vezes no feltro, fazendo com que as cinzas caíssem no degrau inferior. Apoiou uma das mãos no joelho, deixando a brasa consumir mais alguns milímetros do cigarro. Encarou os pés dentro dos chinelos.

"Você sabia que isso mata?"

A voz invadiu seus ouvidos e acendeu todos os seus sentidos. Arregalou os olhos, voltando o rosto para frente. Piscou algumas vezes, imaginando que se cobrisse a íris com a pálpebra, a imagem de Draco Malfoy – ali. Parado em sua frente. Em Whitby. A menos de dois metros de distância. – fosse sumir.

Fazia seis anos que o espaço entre uma tragada e outra não mudava sua vida.

—**X—**

**09.04**

**life goes easy on me,  
most of the time.**

Contornou o primeiro tijolo. O segundo. O terceiro. Forçou o cimento com o indicador. Depois, com o indicador e o dedo médio. E com a mão inteira. Sentiu os músculos do braço direito contraírem. Engoliu a saliva amarga dentro da boca. Afastou-se.

Há dois meses fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. Acordava às sete da manhã. Tomava banho, escovava os dentes, preparava café. Acendia o primeiro cigarro. Pegava a pasta com livros e cadernos, trancava a casa, descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Andava um quarteirão e meio até o ponto de ônibus. Acendia o segundo cigarro. Fazia sinal para o 34214. Jogava o cigarro pela metade na calçada. Pagava o cobrador. Às vezes ia em pé, às vezes conseguia sentar – até suas incertezas eram as mesmas. Descia no oitavo ponto.

Entrava no prédio e subia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ao lado de pessoas que eram muito mais jovens e coloridas que ele. Assistia a três aulas de cálculo. Acendia o terceiro cigarro, durante o intervalo, tomava o segundo café. Comia alguma coisa. Assistia a mais três aulas. Descia as escadas ao lado das mesmas pessoas. Parava no ponto de ônibus, quarto cigarro. Sinal para o 95371. Às vezes ia em pé, às vezes conseguia sentar. Descia no décimo segundo ponto. Almoçava no restaurante em frente à Estação Kings Cross.

Descia as escadas rolantes da mesma, se dirigia à coluna de tijolos que dividia as plataformas nove e dez. Apoiava a mão no centro e comprovava mais uma vez que não era mais um bruxo.

A primeira vez que fizera isso – ao voltar de Azkaban, quando Marris lhe garantiu que não havia mais nenhum resquício de magia em seu corpo e que ele não era mais um perigo para o mundo bruxo porque não poderia mais acessar o mundo bruxo – Draco fechou os olhos. _Apertou _os olhos, empurrando a coluna com toda sua força, desejando, _pedindo _para que, quando abrisse, estivesse do outro lado. Do lado ao qual pertencia. Na Plataforma 9½, que poderia estar vazia, mas que estaria lá.

Nada acontecia. Aprendeu a deixar os olhos abertos, mas nada _ainda _acontecia. E por mais que aquilo doesse, que apertasse seu coração com força,estava na hora de aprender que nada aconteceria. Que _nunca _aconteceria.

Observou os tijolos mais uma vez antes de se afastar. _Merda. _Merda de vida. Buscou o maço e o isqueiro no bolso. Subiu as escadas rolantes, saindo da Estação enquanto acendia o quinto cigarro do dia. Caminhou até o ponto de ônibus.

Desde que seu pai morrera, Draco não fizera mais as coisas pensando no que ele diria. Até mesmo quando deslizara as mãos pela pele de uma _sangue-ruim_, a imagem do rosto de Lúcio _nunca _surgira em sua mente. Mas agora – enquanto esperava um ônibus trouxa, usando roupas trouxas, formando-se em uma profissão trouxa, viciado em uma criação trouxa – Draco pensava nele quase obsessivamente. E sentia _vergonha_.

Deveria ter apodrecido em Azkaban. Deveria ter ficado lá até definhar, como sua mãe e sua tia. Deveria ter honrado seu nome e sua casa. Deveria ter matado Harry Potter como prometera que faria. Estaria preso como um animal num zoológico, sem perspectivas, numa rotina tão estafante quanto a que vivia hoje, mas estaria entre bruxos. _Seria _um bruxo. Não poderia encostar nos tijolos da 9½, mas teria a _certeza _de que, se o fizesse, atravessaria o portal.

Vergonha. Vergonha, porque quisera ter motivos nobres para fazer o que fizera – _amor_. O motivo supremo. Aquilo que justifica todas as coisas. – mas, na verdade, esses motivos só encobriam o que realmente estava acontecendo: ele estava com _medo_. Um covardezinho filho da puta, com um medo gigante de ter que passar o resto da vida atrás das grandes ao _alcance_ de Hermione Granger, medo de ser um brinquedo na mão daqueles que sempre odiara. E agira sob esse medo e agora não tinha mais volta. Mas a volta _em seu estômago_ não deixava que ele se esquecesse da vergonha. E nem a fumaça quente do cigarro conseguia eliminar aquele _gosto_ de sua língua.

Jogou o cigarro pela metade na calçada e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Isso acontecia todas as vezes ao sair da Kings Cross e esperar 53464 que o levaria ao cemitério, onde estudaria em frente ao túmulo de Ronald Weasley, mas hoje Draco sentia que vinha com mais força. Que mergulhar em números num ambiente pacífico, porém _doentio_, não faria com que ele se esquecesse das coisas que precisava esquecer.

Passou a ponta dos dedos gelados pelo rosto, sentindo a barba espetar sua pele. Sabia que estava desesperado. Aquilo _era _desesperador. Por mais que as coisas pudessem tomar novos rumos se aceitasse, ele não _podia _simplesmente aceitar.

Deixou o 53464 passar. Estava na hora de mudar alguma coisa.

—**X—**

**06.04**

**and so, it is.  
the shorter story.**

Harry segurou a porta do elevador, esperando Hermione passar por ele. Tinha pequenos surtos de cavalheirismo de vez em quando – se lembrava de Hermione reclamar disso para Rony, alegando que o ruivo nunca seria tão educado quanto ele. Sorriu ao pensar nisso e seguiu a amiga. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, sem saber o que ele estava pensando.

"Não vai passar lá em casa para ver Gina?", perguntou, apenas para puxar alguma conversa. Era raro o elevador do Ministério estar assim, vazio. E ainda mais raro conversar com a amiga, já que no último ano suas visitas ao Ministério ou à sua casa estavam cada vez mais escassas. Ela poderia mandar Amie, mas não viria. Ela sempre arranjava desculpas para não sair de casa quando _eles _iam visitá-la. _Trabalho demais_, era a justificativa.

Hermione encarou o espelho, ajeitando a franja castanha. Seus cabelos continuavam volumosos e cacheados, mas a franja estava lisa e caía na lateral de seu rosto. Provavelmente efeito de alguma poção para cabelos, cuja receita fora recortada de uma ou outra edição do Semanário das Bruxas que na adolescência ela fingia se recusar a comprar por ferir sua inteligência.

"Não vou conseguir, tenho mais três pacientes hoje e tenho que chegar em casa antes de Amie. Só passei aqui para almoçar com você, mesmo", ela encostou na parede revestida de madeira do elevador. Uma centena de memorandos entrou sobre suas cabeças quando pararam em um andar.

"Você tem que ir vê-la qualquer dia. A barriga já está assim", ele sorriu, fazendo com as mãos um gesto que indicava uma barriga de grávida. Hermione riu, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo "Precisamos escolher os padrinhos".

"Vocês podiam chamar a Luna para madrinha. Contato com crianças é uma das coisas mais importantes do tratamento, eu tenho certeza de que ela adoraria cuidar da pequenina".

"É uma boa idéia, mesmo. Como ela está, por falar nisso?"

Hermione levou os olhos ao espelho rapidamente quando o elevador parou. Harry segurou a porta para que ela passasse primeiro, mais uma vez, e ela esperou que ele saísse para começar a andar em direção à saída. "Está tudo dando certo. Ela está sem seqüelas visíveis. Tem um pouco de medo de contato físico e não dorme direito, mas aos poucos eu vou conseguir recuperá-la em cem por cento".

"Estou muito feliz que tenham escolhido você para cuidar dela. Sério, ela não poderia estar em mãos melhores", ele disse. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes quando pararam no feixe de sol que atravessava a porta de vidro que daria para o Beco Diagonal.

"Ela precisava mais de um amigo do que de um médico. Acho que porque eu ofereço os dois, está dando certo".

Harry sorriu de leve. O cabelo de Hermione era quase dourado sob o sol fraco da primavera, e uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em sua amiga era a capacidade que ela tinha em ser humilde quando não precisava ser. O que os tornava parecidos. No começo, não era assim, mas era bonita a idéia de que Harry _vira _Hermione se tornando uma mulher forte, independente e com centenas de qualidades. Ela sempre fora muito inteligente, mas, ainda assim, aprendera muito com a vida.

"E como _você _está?", ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos da amiga. Ela sustentou o olhar pelo máximo de segundos que pôde. Há alguns anos, Hermione não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo. Talvez porque ele a lembrava de algo que ela queria esquecer. Talvez porque a conhecia bem demais para acreditar na resposta que viria a seguir.

"Estou bem. Amie está realmente contente na nova escola, acredita que ela gosta de fazer o dever de casa nos bancos da calçada da praia?"

Harry abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente, antes mesmo de a amiga terminar a fala. "Eu não perguntei como Amie está, Hermione. Eu perguntei como _você _está".

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Gostava de fazer isso quando não sabia muito bem o que responder. Os dentes da frente ainda eram ligeiramente maiores do que os outros, mesmo depois da correção feita no quarto ano de Hogwarts – ou talvez fosse apenas impressão. Talvez ele achasse que eram maiores porque ainda tinha, em sua mente, a imagem dos primeiros sorrisos que ela lhe direcionara.

E talvez fosse apenas impressão, também, o brilho excessivo nos olhos dela. A _água_.

"Eu...", ela começou, como se não soubesse terminar. "Eu vou ficar bem".

_Eu vou ficar bem_, Hermione disse. Sete anos depois, e ela ainda _iria_ ficar bem. Harry soltou a respiração pelos lábios entreabertos, observando profundamente o perfil da amiga. Poderia dizê-la que tinha razão. Que as coisas se curariam com o tempo. As pessoas costumavam dizer isso _a ele_ – fora assim quando Sirius morrera ou quando Rony morrera. Que depois de um mês, um ano, uma vida, ele não só se conformaria como também passaria a se preocupar com outras coisas. E tudo seria mais fácil. Mais _suportável_.

Harry Potter era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Era aquele que derrotara Voldemort. Era o pacificador e o salvador do mundo bruxo. Era chefe do Departamento de Aurores. Era requisitado em todos os lugares – pela imprensa, por políticos, por crianças no Beco Diagonal que sabiam o que aquela cicatriz significava. Harry Potter era casado com o amor de sua vida, tinha um filho de quase sete anos e sua esposa esperava o outro. Harry Potter tinha um milhão de coisas com as quais se preocupar.

E, ainda assim, não havia _um único dia _em que ele não sentisse falta de Sirius ou de Rony. O tempo não curava merda nenhuma e Hermione não ficaria bem.

Ela interrompeu-o antes que tentasse dizer alguma coisa. No fundo, Harry se sentiu grato por isso: não saberia realmente o que dizer.

"Eu vou ficar bem porque eu estou fazendo o que gosto. Estou ajudando pessoas boas a se curarem. Pessoas que merecem cura.", ela disse, sorrindo levemente, dessa vez sem mostrar os dentes. Ainda assim, seus olhos evitavam os dele. "Porque ajudar Luna a superar tudo isso é uma forma de me redimir. Porque minha filhinha...", ela piscou algumas vezes, e Harry pôde notar que a água não era impressão. As lágrimas se formavam em seus cílios inferiores. "Amie é tudo que eu pude querer na vida. Ela é minha razão, um _futuro_, porque antes dela eu não tinha nada".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, sério, enquanto a amiga enxugava o rosto. Há quase dois anos, Draco Malfoy pedira para que ele quebrasse a nona cláusula de seu contrato. Fazia frio em Londres e as janelas do Twiggen's estavam embaçadas. Harry se lembrava exatamente do gosto amargo que se unira ao gosto da vodka em sua língua quando Malfoy lhe dissera que não sabia nem ao mesmo o nome da menina.

Na ocasião, Harry dissera que precisava pensar. No que queria. No que _Hermione _queria, no que seria melhor para _ela_. E talvez fosse o momento de descobrir.

"E você tem certeza de que não gostaria de dividir o seu futuro com alguém?", ele perguntou. Hermione sorriu, fungando uma vez, os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados e ainda úmidos.

"Gina está grávida. É uma péssima hora para me pedir em casamento, Harry", o tom de sua voz denunciou a brincadeira. Harry sorriu de leve, sabendo que, de algum modo, Hermione descontrair a conversa só tornaria as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Respirou fundo, ficando sério novamente e dando um passo em direção a amiga. Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, apoiando os polegares nas maçãs de seu rosto.

"Mione", começou, um tom de voz suave saindo de sua garganta. Hermione mexeu o rosto em suas mãos, incomodada, os olhos baixos. "Olhe para mim, OK?"

Ela olhou, parando de mexer o rosto. Pequenas irritações no canto das córneas, o castanho refletindo um pouco do verde.

Harry repetiu a mesma pergunta que fizera seis anos atrás. Ali mesmo, no Ministério, o hall de entrada substituindo a paisagem de seu escritório. "Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?"

Foram treze segundos de silêncio. Ela deixou os lábios entreabrirem-se e deixou o ar passar por eles, quente, pesado. Segurou os pulsos dele e afastou-o, os olhos ao mesmo tempo sérios e estatelados com lágrimas que não cairiam, porque ele sabia que de alguma forma, ela prometera que não choraria por isso. Pelo menos não na frente de alguém.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Harry".

—**X—**

**09.04**

**no love, ****  
no glory.**

"Você se importa?"

Draco ergueu os olhos. Fitou por um momento o rosto da garota Weasley – as sardas na pele clara demais, a franja ruiva tocando as sobrancelhas ralas, lábios rosados naturalmente. Bonita. Mas o pescoço era muito longo para uma estrutura óssea muito frágil e, quando ele desceu o olhar, impressionou-se por não ter percebido antes a barriga redonda que despontava.

Observou o cigarro aceso entre o indicador e o polegar da mão esquerda. Aquele era o número seis. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta, procurando algum lugar onde pudesse apagar. Weasley – _Potter_, no caso – estendeu-lhe um cinzeiro de vidro que estava, aparentemente, sobre a mesa de centro. Que ele _também _não vira.

Amassou a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro e um filete de fumaça subiu diretamente para suas narinas. Ele fungou.

"Obrigada", ela disse, colocando o cinzeiro sobre a mesinha novamente. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-os um pouco oleosos em seus dedos. "Não consegui entrar em contato com Harry. Ele está numa reunião".

A ruiva sentou-se no sofá em frente ao que ele estava, mantendo joelhos e pés juntos, a barriga se destacando com a posição. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso com a própria distração. Não perceber que uma mulher magra como Weasley estava _grávida_ era o cúmulo da falta de atenção. Limpou a garganta, sentindo o gosto de fumaça ainda na base da língua.

"Você tem idéia de que horas ele vai voltar?"

"Ele normalmente pega Jim na escolhinha às cinco", ela comentou, brincando com as pontas do cabelo liso. Draco vira o filho de Harry Potter – James Potter – apenas duas vezes. A primeira numa edição d'O Profeta Diário – quando ainda tinha acesso ao jornal – há mais de seis anos, quando o mesmo nascera e sua foto saíra na primeira página. A segunda há quase dois anos, no funeral de Arthur Weasley. Mas, ao lado de Amie, ele não se destacara. Draco não o reconheceria se o visse andando pelas ruas. Era até estranho pensar que ele realmente _existia_. "E chega aqui às cinco e quinze".

Draco balançou a cabeça positivamente, os olhos presos na mesa de centro e no cigarro apagado dentro do cinzeiro transparente, pensando na insignificância do primogênito de Harry Potter em sua vida.

"São três e meia, Malfoy", Weasley suspirou, parecendo um pouco irritada. O tom de voz chamou a atenção de Draco, que voltou a erguer os olhos. "Você não está pensando em esperá-lo, não é?"

"... Você não trabalhava em algum lugar?", Draco ignorou-a, apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos, as pernas espaçadas. Talvez seu tom de voz tivesse sido um pouco rude, mas ele não se importava, realmente.

"Sou redatora d'O Profeta Diário", a ruiva disse, os olhos castanhos – um castanho um pouco avermelhado. Lembrava whisky – surpresos com a falta de tato.

"E por que você não está no trabalho?"

"Licença maternidade?", ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, irônica. Isso fez com que Draco sorrisse um pouco. Não tinha pensado por esse lado. Seria importante, agora, perguntá-la de quantos meses estava grávida. Quando o bebê nasceria. Qual era o sexo. Mas se o primogênito dos Potter não fazia a mínima diferença em sua vida, imagine o segundo filho. Não era isso que Draco fora fazer ali.

Mesmo assim, era um pouco difícil começar o verdadeiro assunto.

"Achei que isso fosse para _depois _que o bebê nascesse", ele comentou. Weasley soltou o ar pela boca, parecendo um pouco impaciente.

"Malfoy. O que você quer?"

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo novamente, sentindo que dessa vez a franja ficara para trás. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, desviando o olhar. Queria ser o Malfoy de Hogwarts. Aquele que diria que estava ali porque precisava se deliciar com traidores do sangue morando numa favela. Aquele que diria que estava ali para conversar com Potter já que, afinal, eles eram muito amigos.

Mas ele não era mais o Malfoy de Hogwarts. Ele nem _veria _Hogwarts se passasse na frente da mesma.

Encarou os olhos castanho-_whisky _da mulher em sua frente e tentou lembrar-se dos tons dos olhos de Hermione Granger, mas aquela sensação contínua de ânsia fez com que ele percebesse que daquela imagem ele já tinha se esquecido.

"Eu preciso de ajuda", ele disse, baixando o olhar. _Vergonha_, novamente. De seu pai que o observava do inferno naquele momento. Da expressão de _nojo_ no rosto de sua mãe. E seus avós, e seus tios. Todos mortos. Todos no inferno. Todos decepcionados com o _homem _(o _rato_?) no qual ele se transformara.

A garota Weasley não fez nenhum som. Draco falara com ela poucas vezes na vida. A última fora quando visitara a casa de Potter para que ambos pudessem trocar figurinhas sobre as mentiras de Parkinson, as mortes de Weasley e Houston. Na ocasião, ela servira o café e saíra da sala sem fazer muito alarde. Mais tarde voltara para dizer que Granger estava bem após a emboscada de Parkinson. Ele sabia – não achava que algum dia seria diferente, e também não fazia a mínima questão de que fosse – que a ruiva em sua frente o _odiava_, mais do que Potter um dia o odiaria, mais do que seu irmão poderia ter odiado. E, mesmo assim, ela era mais sensível. Mais _humana _que todo o resto e, talvez por isso, mais _fácil _que todo o resto.

Talvez fosse errado usar uma mulher grávida. Talvez Draco não desse a mínima para isso.

—**X—**

**12.04**

**no hero ****  
in her sky**

"Amanhã você vai comer a salada, Amie", Hermione disse ao retirar os pratos da mesa. No dela sobrara apenas alguns grãos de arroz, enquanto os brócolis de Amie pareciam intactos. A filha fez uma careta de nojo enquanto ela dava a volta no balcão para deixar os pratos sobre a pia da cozinha. "Nem adianta fazer essa cara".

"É genética, mamãe", Amie argumentou, pegando os copos sujos e levando à cozinha para ajudar a mãe.

"Genética?", Hermione riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. A menina deixou ambos os copos sobre a pia e voltou para a mesa, pegando os guardanapos de papel para jogar no lixo.

"Sim! Genética é aquilo que a gente puxa do pai ou da mãe. Aí, não tem como mudar", Amie explicou. Hermione alcançou a varinha sobre o balcão para dar um jeito na louça. A menina estava acostumada com a mãe fazendo mágicas para manter a casa limpa mas, mesmo assim, parava para observá-la.

"E de onde você puxou o seu ódio por salada, hein?"

"Do papai!", Amie sorriu. Havia um dente faltando na parte debaixo de sua boca. Ela era pequena para sua idade e crente demais para o mundo em que vivia. Talvez fosse sofrer por isso, um dia. Hermione via muito dela mesma na filha. "Você falou que ele dizia que salada era comida de cavalo!"

Hermione desviou o olhar momentaneamente, certificando-se de que a esponja esfregava os pratos corretamente. Mordeu a parte interior da bochecha, respirando fundo. Ultimamente, Amie estava falando demais do pai. De _Rony_. E, o pior de tudo, era que ela falava como se o tivesse conhecido. Como se não fosse _impossível_ ele ser seu pai. Hermione sabia que Amie já sabia Matemática o suficiente para perceber que havia alguma coisa errada naquela história toda. Era surpreendente que, em nenhum momento, ela parecesse desconfiar de alguma coisa.

"É verdade", Hermione comentou, um pouco desanimada, deixando a varinha sobre o balcão novamente. Acariciou os cabelos da filha ao passar por ela, voltando para a mesa e dobrando a toalha. "Ele comia muito, sabia?"

"Mais que o tio Harry?", Amie perguntou, o sorriso imenso nos lábios finos. Eles e o cinza misturado ao castanho nos olhos eram a única parte em toda sua fisionomia que denunciavam qualquer semelhança com seu pai de verdade. O nariz, as sardinhas no nariz, as mãos, o formato do queixo, todo o resto era da mãe. _Genética_.

Hermione soltou um risinho pelo nariz. "Bem mais que o tio Harry. Mas ele também era bem mais alto, então não podemos julgá-lo, certo?"

Em algum ponto, Hermione teria que destruir aquela fantasia. Contar a verdade. Era impossível viver enganando _a própria filha_ daquela maneira. Ela sabia que fazia isso para poupá-la, mas era um absurdo. Era mais que viver uma mentira – era fazer com que a coisa mais preciosa em seu mundo também vivesse uma mentira. Só que só de _pensar _em sentar na sala com Amie e dizê-la que o homem que aprendera a amar _não era _seu pai, e que seu pai matara aquele homem... Doía.

"Mamãe, podemos ir à Londres no fim de semana?", a voz fina de Amie interrompeu a todos os pensamentos da mãe. Hermione respirou fundo, percebendo que ainda estava segurando a toalha da mesa meio dobrada. Terminou o que começara, guardando a toalha num armário na cozinha. "Quero ver Jim".

Hermione respirou fundo, pensando em alguma desculpa para dizer "não". Harry não cansava de convidá-las para passarem o fim de semana com eles, e era um fato que Amie sentia falta de passar seu cotidiano com Jim, mas todos falavam sobre Rony o _tempo inteiro_, já que Amie queria saber tudo que o tio Harry tinha para contar sobre _seu pai_. Também falavam sobre o novo bebê de Gina, como ele se chamaria _Ronald Arthur_ se fosse menino e como ele se chamaria _Lilian Molly_ se fosse menina, e Hermione ficaria completamente deslocada no meio de todos aqueles planos. E Harry lhe perguntaria se ela estava _bem_ e se ela queria que ele fizesse _alguma coisa_, e ela tinha que se segurar para não responder: _sim, eu quero. Eu quero que você volte no tempo e não solte Draco Malfoy, porque é a expectativa de encontrá-lo que me deixa assim. Ou melhor, eu quero que você volte no tempo e mate Draco Malfoy no meio da Guerra._

"Vamos ver. OK?", ela disse, apagando as luzes da sala de jantar. Foi até a cozinha e viu que a louça já estava limpa e guardada. Abriu um dos armários, pegando um pacote pequeno de _M&M's. _Abriu o mesmo, pegou alguns e deu o resto para a filha. "Escove os dentes depois".

"Tá. Vou terminar a lição de casa", ela disse, abraçando a mãe pela cintura por um momento, escondendo o rosto em seu ventre. Hermione sorriu, deslizando os dedos pelas ondas de cabelo castanho-claro na cabeça da menina. Se Harry voltasse no tempo e matasse Malfoy, ela não estaria ali. Amie não existiria. E pensar _nisso_ doía bem mais do que pensar em que teria que contar a verdade sobre Rony para ela, um dia. Bem mais.

—**X—**

**10****.04**

**and so****, it is.  
just like you said it should be.**

Havia uma camada espessa de nuvens cobrindo cada centímetro azul do céu e, por isso, o dia estava branco. Claro demais. Ofuscante. Quente e abafado. Mesmo estando na balsa aberta que o levaria a Azkaban, com brisa quente e salgada batendo em seu rosto, Draco se sentia claustrofóbico.

Encostado à grade da balsa, estreitou os olhos. Havia absolutamente _nada _no mar. Sabia, pelo tempo em que estava viajando, que deviam estar próximos da ilha da prisão. Mas seus olhos _trouxas_ não permitiam a visualização. Nem se os forçasse ao máximo.

E, assim como as experiências na Plataforma 9 e ½, isso o deixava enjoado. _Enojado_.

A _garota Weasley _esperava por ele em Rosyth. Sabia que fora esperto ao procurá-la. Já tentara Potter, já pedira a Potter, _vezes demais_. Nunca tinha funcionado. De fato, Draco não conseguia imaginar _porque _funcionaria. Ele e Potter se conheciam o suficiente para anularem as intenções um do outro. Eram _parecidos. _Potter saberia que agir de tal maneira com ele seria idiotice. Já a garota Weasley nunca desconfiaria de seus planos. Ela faria aquilo movida por uma nobreza absurdamente grifinória. Ela acreditaria em tudo que ele dissesse, porque um _Malfoy_ que perdera tudo, inclusive a mágica no sangue, não tinha mais nenhuma possibilidade.

Ela acreditaria que era o padre na extrema-unção, perdoando pecados e concedendo últimos desejos antes da morte do indivíduo. E, bem, para todos os efeitos, ela não estava errada.

Sentiu o "chão" sob os pés estremecer quando a balsa atracou em algum lugar inexistente, como se tivesse batido em pedras invisíveis. Automaticamente, virou o corpo e andou para a saída, acostumado a fazer aquilo duas vezes por mês nos últimos seis anos. Cento e quarenta e quatro vezes.

Um dos funcionários da balsa interrompeu seu caminho, porém. Portando uma varinha e usando vestes bruxas tradicionais – bem diferentes das roupas _trouxas _de Draco. As roupas que _não deveria _estar usando –, o homem fez com a mão um sinal para que ele parasse de caminhar.

O estômago de Draco revirou quando o homem disse um feitiço de comunicação e começou a conversar com alguém que, provavelmente, estava em Azkaban. _Inveja_. Desviou o olhar, voltando o mesmo para o vazio cinzento do mar que, de repente – após mais algumas palavras trocadas entre os funcionários – foi preenchido pela ilha e pela fortaleza que servia de prisão.

Sentiu a garganta pulsar. Eles tinham _deixado _que ele visse Azkaban.

Alguns minutos depois, eles também deixaram que Draco descesse da balsa. Como era de praxe, Malcom, o segurança da segunda porta, deslizou a varinha em torno de seu corpo, verificando se ele portava algum objeto _perigoso_.

Seu maço de cigarros não fora detectado. Nem seu isqueiro.

Marris recebeu-o no corredor principal. Exibia o cenho franzido numa seriedade um pouco _falsa._ Draco sabia que o médico gostava dele como se fosse um filho. E imaginou se Marris gostaria dos _filhos de verdade _se eles fizessem metade do que Draco já fizera.

Com certeza, não.

"Quando a Sra. Potter me contatou, achei que estava brincando. Sinceramente, Draco, o que você veio fazer aqui?"

Draco encarou-o. As pessoas costumavam confiar mais naquelas que olhavam em seus olhos e não hesitavam. Por isso mesmo, Draco aprendera desde cedo a fazer isso quando precisava adquirir tal confiança.

Ambos se direcionaram para o elevador, como se soubessem exatamente que rumo tomar.

"Quero ver Pansy Parkinson e Cormac McLaggen uma última vez, antes de ser impossível voltar aqui para fazer isso", Draco disse. Não era mentira.

"Você sabe qual é a nossa política de visitação para prisioneiros com alguma patologia psicológica", Marris começou, segurando a porta do elevador e esperando que Draco entrasse no mesmo. "Precisamos de uma autorização expressa do Ministério e..."

"Marris", Draco interrompeu-o. As portas do elevador se fecharam e o médico observou a aparência no espelho, mas Draco evitou olhar para este. "Você sabe que eu não posso ir ao Ministério".

"Você poderia ter pedido a Harry Potter, então".

"Potter faria um estudo de caso e eu teria que assinar três mil contratos que me jurariam de morte se oferecesse um cigarro a um dos dois. Não é nada secreto. Só gostaria de me despedir", o loiro disse, olhando para o teto do elevador enquanto o mesmo subia alguns metros para o segundo andar. "E, além do mais, a mulher dele está ciente de tudo".

Marris respirou fundo. O elevador chegou a seu destino e ambos saíram do mesmo. Draco _ainda _se sentia claustrofóbico. Seguiu os passos do médico até a metade do corredor, quando esse parou de andar para olhá-lo.

"Por que você tenta entrar na Plataforma 9 e ½?"

"Como você sabe disso?"

Marris girou o corpo. Era a primeira vez que o médico lhe parecia impaciente. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, curioso, enquanto Marris passava a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos.

"Você acha que somos burros, por acaso? Nós lhe vigiamos, Draco. Todos os dias. Nós sabemos o que você come, o quanto você gasta com cigarros e bebidas, nós sabemos todas as vezes que você toca num objeto cortante, porque você só fez merda quando pôs a mão neles há uns anos, não foi?"

Draco piscou algumas vezes, encarando o rosto repentinamente sério de Marris, um pouco impressionado com a sua _incapacidade _de ter pensado naquela possibilidade. Ficara sozinho por tanto tempo no meio de estranhos que realmente se esquecera de que existiam pessoas que o conheciam e que estavam interessadas no que ele poderia fazer.

"Aquela sua ex-namorada, Nicole Callaghan? Precisamos confundi-la para que ela não entrasse em colapso quando foi visitar o irmão no cemitério e, acidentalmente, passou em frente ao túmulo de Liam Houston. Você foi solto e cometeu falsidade ideológica, porra. Usando o nome de um dos homens que _você matou_!"

Draco olhou para os pés. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu corpo, porque pela primeira vez desde que não conseguira matar Dumbledore, alguém gritava com ele como um pai decepcionado.

"Eu convenci Harry Potter a _deixar_ que a sua filha se aproximasse de você no cemitério, daquela vez. Eu fiz uma porra de um favor para você, Draco, e agora você vai tentar me enganar dizendo que você pediu para que _Ginevra Weasley Potter _lhe trouxesse em _Azkaban_ para que você pudesse ver Cormac McLaggen e Pansy Parkinson pela última vez?"

Draco entreabriu os lábios. Poderia estar surpreso com o repentino surto de esperteza do médico – _por favor_, aquele homem soltara um _comensal da morte_ apenas por _afeição_, porque não havia nenhum outro motivo _plausível _para sua libertação – mas, na realidade, o problema não era esse. Queria que Marris se fodesse. O problema todo era que _mais alguém _além dele e de Amie sabiam sobre aquele encontro. O problema todo era que ele acabara de violar tudo aquilo que fora _sagrado _em sua vida, tudo aquilo que o fizera acreditar – mesmo que apenas por algumas horas – na existência de Deus.

Draco sentiu-se, de repente, mais envergonhado e doente do que _nunca_. E talvez o fato de não conseguir falar porra alguma demonstrasse isso.

"Eu não sei que diabos você está planejando, Draco, mas vai parar agora", Marris continuou, apontando-lhe o indicador. A respiração de Draco estava ligeiramente suspensa e ele conseguia _ouvir _o coração batendo na altura da garganta. "Sabe por quê? Porque esse peso nos seus ombros _é culpa_. E a gente não alivia a culpa das merdas que fez fazendo outras merdas".

"Você _deixou_ que eu conversasse com a _minha filha_, Marris", Draco disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio. Sua voz estava mais pesada e mais séria do que antes. Nossa garganta sofre com a tensão do ar, com a tensão _no ar_. "Talvez seja _isso o _que eu carregonos ombros".

"Não, Draco. _Isso _você carrega no estômago. Nos ombros, é culpa", Marris _concluiu_, imaginando-se cheio de razão. Draco entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas não veio nada a sua mente que lhe parecesse satisfatório ou interessante além da vontade de fumar. "Que diabos você queria com Parkinson e McLaggen?"

—**X—**

**11.04**

**we'll both forget the breeze,  
most of the time.**

"Mas objetos mágicos não perdem o poder quando um trouxa os toca?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto. Havia uma dezena de pergaminhos espalhados sobre a mesa da cozinha, o tinteiro estava aberto e seus olhos estavam tão cansados que o ar começara a ondular em sua volta.

"É o argumento de Marris. Só que os Vira-Tempo não são objetos mágicos _comuns_, eles podem foder com a vida de muita gente, e por isso ninguém nunca deixou um trouxa brincar com um. Então, é incerto".

Gina abriu a geladeira. Era um costume dela, acordar no meio da noite para comer. Outras pessoas que fizessem isso engordariam absurdamente, mas Gina tinha um metabolismo fantástico, de forma que, grávida de seis meses, devia pesar no máximo cinqüenta e cinco quilos. Às vezes, quando Harry precisava trabalhar até tarde, encontravam-se na cozinha e discutiam alguma coisa.

A _coisa _discutida variava. Poderiam falar sobre o Campeonato de Quadribol, sobre a reforma curricular em Hogwarts, sobre novos crimes que Harry deveria resolver. Havia, também, alguns tópicos fixos, como Jim, o novo bebê, Hermione e a filha. A pauta de hoje era um daqueles assuntos que eles evitavam discutir: _Draco Malfoy_. Havia um acordo silencioso no qual eles entendiam que Malfoy não estava mais relacionado à suas vidas, mas quando ele procurava a ajuda de Gina para ir a Azkaban, onde pretendia _planejar _algo com Parkinson e McLaggen, não tinha como não quebrar o tal acordo.

"Marris entrou com um pedido oficial, pelo menos?", ela perguntou, tirando ingredientes de um sanduíche da geladeira. O estômago de Harry doeu ao sentir o cheiro do pão e ele percebeu que também estava com fome. Respirou fundo, recostando-se na cadeira.

"Fez", ele esticou o braço, mexendo nos pergaminhos até encontrar o relatório de Marris entregue ao Ministério naquela manhã. "Depois conversamos pela lareira. O que ele me disse é que Malfoy, ao contrário dos outros pacientes de Azkaban, nunca pareceu realmente _louco_, se é que você me entende. Que as técnicas que tanto Hermione quanto Marris utilizaram davam resultados de uma pessoa completamente normal e nada explicava o motivo da prisão, e que isso, junto com a denúncia de Parkinson e McLaggen, foi o que soltou-o. Só que as tentativas recentes dele de tentar voltar ao mundo dos bruxos está modificando alguma coisa no mapa psicológico e, segundo Marris, se ele _tentar _usar o Vira-Tempo como uma última tentativa desesperada, ele deve ser preso novamente".

Gina fechou o primeiro sanduíche e entregou-o num guardanapo a Harry, sem que ele pedisse. Ela estava séria, provavelmente pensando na possibilidade do Vira-Tempo _funcionar_ com um trouxa, que era o problema da questão toda. Ela começou a fazer outro sanduíche enquanto Harry mordia o seu.

"Malfoy vai tentar usar o Vira-Tempo de qualquer jeito, não vai?", ela perguntou. Harry tirou os óculos, apoiando-os sobre o relatório de Marris, enquanto mastigava seu sanduíche. Não sabia realmente onde toda aquela história entre o diretor de Azkaban e Malfoy iria chegar, o que era extremamente perigoso em sua posição. As decisões eram _dele, _no fim das contas, e as conseqüências recairiam sobre ele. Não estavam mais em Hogwarts e ele não tinha mais dezessete anos para ter a coragem de fazer alguma coisa só para testar.

"Por que você diz isso?", perguntou, após engolir o sanduíche. Gina abrira a geladeira novamente, buscando uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

"Porque é óbvio. Vocês o privaram das duas coisas que ele mais... Não sei se posso dizer _amava_, mas com as quais mais _se importava _na vida: magia e Hermione. Ele mesmo sabe que as duas coisas não podem acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabe que não pode ser um Malfoy no mundo bruxo e amar uma nascida trouxa. Só que eu acho que ele não se importaria em não ser bruxo se pudesse ficar com ela. Como ele não pode ter Hermione, ele vai buscar uma forma de ter a magia. Então, ele vai usar o Vira-Tempo, é meio óbvio".

Harry sorriu de leve. Por causa da miopia, enxergava Gina embaçada, como se houvesse um vidro jateado entre eles. Mesmo assim, podia ver exatamente a cor forte de seus cabelos e o contorno de seu ventre. Imaginou se o bebê teria os cabelos como os dela – Jim nascera moreno.

"Então o que Marris precisaria tentar descobrir é _o que _Malfoy quer mudar no tempo", ela continuou, já que Harry não dissera algo. "Se quer, por exemplo, ajudar Você-Sabe-Quem a vencer a guerra. Se quer matar alguém, ou se quer apenas voltar a ser um bruxo, mesmo estando em Azkaban".

"São três da manhã e você ainda é o ser mais esperto do mundo", Harry riu, comendo outro pedaço de seu sanduíche. Viu Gina servir um copo de suco para ele e parar ao seu lado depois disso, observando os pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

"Você conversou com Hermione?", ela perguntou.

"Sim", ele ficou sério mais uma vez. "Uns dias antes de tudo isso. Ela disse que iria ficar bem por causa de Amie, mas quase chorou. Eu não acho que ela vá ficar bem, na verdade, mas ela não me pede nada. É como se não quisesse voltar atrás nas decisões que tomou".

"Típico", disse Gina, torcendo o nariz. "Posso sugerir algo?", ela tocou-lhe o ombro com uma das mãos finas. Harry segurou a mesma, trazendo-a para perto do próprio rosto e beijando-a. A pele de Gina tinha um cheiro doce de creme para o corpo.

"Claro, meu amor", ele falou, movendo a cabeça para o lado meio que sem querer, apenas para esbarrar acidentalmente com o rosto na barriga da esposa. Quando isso aconteceu, ela segurou a cabeça dele contra sua roupa, e Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir a pulsação de seu filho ou filha. Gina entrou com os dedos pelo cabelo dele, acariciando-os devagar.

"Vocês deveriam dar escolhas para Malfoy. Dê o Vira-Tempo como Marris quer, mas também quebre a cláusula do contrato e diga para ele que ele pode se aproximar de Hermione. Se mesmo assim ele quiser voltar no tempo para mudar alguma coisa, aí sim Marris pode prendê-lo com um motivo".

"Que motivo?", ele afastou-se um pouco e olhou para cima. Seus olhos encontraram os de Gina, que segurou seu rosto.

"Harry, se a gente tem amor, a gente não quer mudar o tempo. A gente quer que as coisas continuem exatamente como elas são. E se ele tiver Hermione ao alcance e quiser mudar alguma coisa... Ele é louco e nunca deveria ter saído de Azkaban".

—**X—**

**13.04**

**and so****, it is.  
the colder water. the blower's daughter. the pupil in denial.**

"Você sabia que isso mata?", ele perguntara.

Cigarros, bacon frito, whisky em excesso, andar sozinho de madrugada, se jogar de um edifício, a faca da cozinha, escorregar no chuveiro, dirigir sem cuidado, _estresse_, angústia, atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados, enfiar a mão numa tomada, xingar a mãe de um psicopata, um cachorro raivoso. Uma gama de coisas naquele mundo _matava_. Inclusive _ele_.

A surpresa também estava nessa lista. Porque você fica paralisado. Os seus músculos ficam tensos e as suas pupilas dilatam. Primeiro seus sentidos são acesos e, passados os primeiros segundos, se perdem. Você perde a sensibilidade na ponta dos dedos, a sua visão começa a embaçar, você não escuta absolutamente nada, a sua saliva seca e a sua respiração é interrompida pelo seu próprio cérebro, que age meio suicida. O seu coração dispara e o mundo inteiro consegue ouvir os batimentos, menos você mesmo.

O cigarro caíra de seus dedos e sua saliva tinha secado, de fato. Mas talvez Hermione não fosse morrer daquela vez, porque havia algumas coisas que percebia claramente: o cheiro da fumaça misturado àquele cheiro metálico que ela perdera em sua memória, e a imagem de Draco Malfoy refletida em sua retina.

E ninguém estava escutando o coração dela bater, além dela mesma.

Sempre que via Malfoy, ele sempre parecia um pouco diferente do que da última vez. Mesmo em Hogwarts, no início de algum ano letivo ele cortara os cabelos bem curtos, acentuando seu rosto fino, de forma que parecia um neonazista mimado, mas o conjunto não era tão ruim porque ele parecia ter tomado um pouco de sol que preenchera suas bochechas com alguma cor saudável, finalmente.

Mas daquela vez – talvez porque seis anos fosse muito tempo, ou talvez porque _tudo _tinha mudado _tanto_ desde a última visão – ele não estava saudável. Ele estava _feio._ Magro e pálido demais, como se estivesse _doente_. Olheiras fundas sob os olhos, a barba mal-feita cobrindo o rosto, roupas negras e largas demais para seu tamanho. O cabelo não estava penteado, assemelhando-se a uma massa bagunçada de fios perolados e o maxilar estava mais definido do que antes, já que suas bochechas estavam fundas. Os lábios dele eram finos e brancos e a língua era rosada quando os umedeceu.

Sob a luminosidade branca da rua, as mãos de Malfoy pareciam estar vestidas por luvas de borracha. Aquelas que se sujam de sangue quando os cirurgiões enfiam a mão na barriga de alguém. E a mesma opacidade estava presente em sua testa e bochechas.

Ela precisou erguer os olhos para que encontrassem os dele. Cinza. Mas não eram mais claros, transparentes, como ela se lembrava. Tinham cor de chumbo. De tempestade no domingo. Ela se perguntou se sempre tiveram aquela cor e se somente agora ela conseguia enxergá-los como realmente eram.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta dele, mesmo porque, o cigarro já estava no chão. Mas ela disse:

"Oi".

"Os homens de Azkaban e do Ministério estão por aí olhando", ele informou. Tinha uma voz controlada e firme, que parecia não pertencer à sua estrutura frágil. Hermione puxou o ar pelas narinas. Monóxido de carbono. Ou seria dióxido? "Não vou te machucar".

"Eu sei", afirmou. Um carbono a mais ou a menos não fazia a menor diferença.

"Isso é bom".

Ele não sorriu, porque aquela merda toda não era um encontro casual e eles sabiam disso.

Hermione sentiu as extremidades de seu corpo formigarem, como se sua pressão estivesse caindo rapidamente. Nomes como Amie, Harry, Londres, Marris e Inferno se misturavam em pensamentos desconexos, mas no fundo, nada importava de verdade. Ela poderia gritar com ele ou correr para dentro da casa e buscar a varinha, ameaçá-lo se ele não se afastasse para sempre, como tinham combinado silenciosamente. Mas, foda-se. Estava cansada demais para fazer isso. E tinha a impressão de que ele também estava. Não cansados como numa quarta-feira, em que os excessos da semana parecem pesar sobre os ombros e a irritação toma conta das suas respostas, mas cansados _de verdade_. Cansados da vida. Letárgicos, entorpecidos e confusos por dentro. Como se não soubessem realmente como começar o próximo dia.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção, mas parou no meio do movimento, a perna direita na frente da esquerda. Hermione olhou-o profundamente.

"Eu posso me aproximar?", ele perguntou.

"Você não vai se machucar se fizer isso?", foi o que Hermione respondeu, piscando devagar. Se lembrava bem, Malfoy não poderia ficar mais próximo dela do que cem metros, pelo contrato que assinara com Harry, ou poderia sofrer algum dano. O que era absolutamente irrelevante, levando em conta que eles estavam a alguns passos de distância.

"Provavelmente", foi o que ele respondeu. Hermione imaginou se estavam falando da mesma coisa.

Ela pegou o maço de cigarros, o isqueiro, e se levantou. A madeira sob seus pés rangeu quando ela pisou e deu alguns passos em direção à porta de entrada, que também rangeu quando foi aberta. Malfoy permaneceu parado, os olhos buscando captar todo e qualquer movimento. Hermione suspendeu a respiração por um segundo ou mais.

"Não faça barulho. Amie está dormindo", ela disse, antes de entrar na casa sem olhar para trás, deixando a porta aberta ao passar por ela.

—**X—**

**13.04**

**i can't take my eyes off you.**

O chocolate quente tinha leite demais e estava com gosto das mamadeiras que preparava para Amie há alguns anos. Imaginou como o dele estaria – mas ele não parecia realmente se importar com isso, no centro de sua sala, observando os porta-retratos sobre a lareira.

"Ela é muito bonita", foi o que ele disse, segurando um dos porta-retratos na mão. Hermione não sabia por que tinha a impressão de que aquelas fotos não eram a primeira visão que Malfoy tinha de Amie. Poderia perguntá-lo e escutar algo que não queria realmente ouvir, então ficou quieta. Era tudo muito irreal.

"Ela é perfeita", falou. Ele não discutiria aquilo, porque ela tinha os lábios dele. E talvez isso que a deixasse tão linda.

"Gostaria de conhecê-la", ele deixou o porta-retratos no mesmo lugar e tomou um gole de seu chocolate. Hermione olhou para baixo, sentindo o estômago apertar numa espécie de enjôo. Talvez fosse o cheiro dele em sua casa.

"Ela não sabe quem você é", confessou, erguendo o olhar novamente. Malfoy não parecia ofendido ou bravo. Pelo contrário – estava calmo, como estivera até então. "E eu não sei se quero que saiba".

Ele se mexeu devagar, andando com cuidado para não fazer barulho, os olhos baixos. Os cílios dele eram claros e perolados, assim como seus cabelos. Se não fosse a iluminação da rua entrando pela janela, o brilho deles seria imperceptível. Hermione precisava parar para pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não agora. Agora não havia um pingo de coerência em sua mente para que conseguisse conectar fatos.

Malfoy parou de andar quando chegou perto, mas não perto o suficiente para que ela conseguisse sentir calor emanando do corpo dele. O que era bom. Ela deixou a xícara sobre o balcão. Ele também.

Os olhos dele buscaram os dela e Hermione sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos. Havia tantas coisas não ditas entre eles. Tanto medo, tanta culpa, tanta vergonha. Havia tanto tempo, tantas cicatrizes, tanto _espaço_. Tanta coisa que não deveria estar ali. Tantos tons de cinza e carvão nos olhos dele.

Foi Malfoy quem quebrou os limites, erguendo os braços para tomar o rosto dela entre as mãos. Hermione estremeceu sob o toque seco e frio da pele dele, fechando os olhos, segurando os pulsos dele com delicadeza. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dele de perto – aquela mistura de cigarros com pele e mar, e formol, e hortelã, e metal. Ele encostou a testa à dela, e Hermione abriu os olhos, imaginando que eles estariam úmidos, mas não. Estavam perfeitamente secos.

"A gente pode não dizer nada?", ela perguntou, baixo demais para seus próprios ouvidos.

Ele fez que sim. E a beijou.

Hermione reagiu devagar, como se não soubesse realmente como começar a fazer aquilo, tamanha a urgência em fazê-lo. Ele entreabriu os lábios dela com os dele, deslizando sua língua contra a dela. E Malfoy não tinha um gosto _doce _e inigualável. Ele tinha gosto de saliva, de _beijo_. A questão toda não era o _gosto_ dele, era o cheiro. Eram as mãos.

Ela não passou os braços pelo pescoço dele ou ficou nas pontas dos pés. Ele também não a segurou pela cintura. As mãos dele buscaram seus seios quase que imediatamente, apertando-os por cima da blusa, como se privadas de carne durante um tempo grande demais, enquanto Hermione desabotoava rapidamente a camisa dele, revelando o corpo magro e branco por baixo das roupas.

Eles respiravam rapidamente quando as bocas se separaram e Hermione olhou para baixo, levando as mãos à fivela do cinto dele, abrindo o mesmo. Malfoy lambeu seu pescoço, sugando-o em algum ponto da direita, enquanto abaixava seu shorts e sua calcinha ao mesmo tempo, tentando segurar toda a carne que encontrasse pelo caminho.

Havia um sinal no fundo de sua mente que piscava, lembrando-a de que estavam no meio da sala, encostados ao balcão da cozinha, e que Amie poderia acordar a qualquer momento para beber água. Mas, assim como todas as coisas que faziam sentido em sua vida, aquele sinal era abafado pela sensação do toque dele, pela reação do corpo dele ao toque _dela_, e nada realmente importava, porque senti-lo dentro de si, de repente, era perfeito, e doentio, e agoniava, e a transformava em alguém completamente diferente.

Ela segurou as omoplatas dele com as unhas, segurando um gemido alto na garganta, enquanto ele mordia seu pescoço e queixo, buscando sua boca para beijá-la mais uma vez. O quadril dele movia-se numa rapidez irracional contra o dela, e o barulho de pele contra pele preenchia o local, juntamente ao som pesado de suas respirações aceleradas. Hermione ergueu uma das coxas, dando mais espaço para que ele se movesse. Malfoy apertou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, o polegar e o indicador afundando em suas bochechas, forçando-a a encará-lo.

E ela só fechou os olhos quando o corpo todo estremeceu e ele precisou tampar sua boca para impedir que ela gritasse.

—**X—**

**14.04**

**did i say that i loathe you?  
did i say that i want to leave it all behind?**

"Acho que somos ninfomaníacos", Draco disse, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, quando observou Granger sair do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada em torno do corpo, o branco do algodão contrastando com o tom de sua pele, uma calcinha lilás nas mãos. Os cabelos dela estavam molhados, penteados para trás, e gotículas de água brilhavam em suas clavículas devido à luz do sol que começava a entrar pela janela do quarto. Ela sorriu também, balançando a cabeça como se reprovasse o comentário.

O colchão ondulou quando ela se sentou na cama para colocar a calcinha, ficando de costas para ele. Draco respirou fundo, ficando sério, de repente. Gostaria de poder sentar-se atrás dela e encaixar o queixo na curva de seu pescoço. Sentir o cheiro de sabonete e pele por todo o tempo que pudesse, abraçando-a pela cintura. Sussurrar alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Mas não podia. Não era tão simples assim. E os dois sabiam muito bem disso. Desviou o olhar, então, encarando os tons de azul claro e salmão que o céu tomava com o nascer do sol. Sentiu o colchão ondular mais uma vez e escutou os passos dela pelo quarto. Ela abriu o armário, depois o fechou. Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen.

"E agora?", ela perguntou, fazendo-o virar a cabeça mais uma vez. Colocara uma blusa que provavelmente fazia conjunto com a calcinha, já que era do mesmo tecido e da mesma cor. Havia um pequeno laço de cetim no centro do decote da blusa. Draco sorriu de leve ao observá-lo. Mas ela não percebeu o sorriso, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama sem encostar-se.

"Eu não sei", ele disse com sinceridade, virando o rosto para ela. Os olhos castanhos estavam presos no teto. Draco tinha se esquecido de como os cílios dela eram longos. E de como ela tinha sardinhas apagadas no nariz. Respirou fundo. "Eu não posso mais fazer magia".

Ela não se mexeu. Draco sentiu um gosto ruim na boca, uma espécie de decepção. Talvez esperasse que ela o abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Que ele não precisava ser um bruxo, porque eles poderiam ser felizes agora.

Mas isso tudo era besteira, não era?

"Deviam ter cortado as suas mãos. Não foi com magia que você matou Rony e Liam", ela falou, num tom de voz firme que o remetia aos tempos de Hogwarts, em que ela era uma sangue-ruim prepotente. _Apenas _uma sangue-ruim prepotente.

"Obrigado", ele ironizou. "Mas seria melhor. Eu preferiria nunca mais tocar em nada e saber que ainda sou um bruxo".

"Não é uma questão de preferência, Malfoy. É a sua punição. E a punição tem que atingir o que mais dói em você", ela colocou um dos braços atrás da cabeça, deixando a curva de seus seios bastante visível, a linha macia de sua pele até sua axila. E, mesmo com toda aquela dureza _falsa _com a qual ela o estava tratando, Draco não podia deixar de amá-la. Não por enquanto. Virou o corpo de lado, esticando um dos braços e apoiando a mão sobre sua barriga. Ela contraiu os músculos quando ele fez isso.

A mão de Draco caminhou pelo tecido lilás da blusa até encontrar a mão dela do outro lado de seu corpo. Foi Granger quem entrelaçou os dedos com os dele, um pouco incerta sobre o que fazer. Mas ele sabia que, apesar da complexidade de tudo, ela esperara por aquele momento tanto quanto ele. Ou então não o teria aceitado tão facilmente.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, naquela mesma posição, apenas respirando. Então, Draco soltou a mão de Granger, segurando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para perto de si. Ela encolheu contra seu peito quando ele a abraçou com mais força do que o comum.

"Potter me deu um Vira-Tempo", ele disse, beijando-lhe os cabelos. O corpo de Granger subiu e desceu quando ela respirou fundo, encaixada em seu abraçado como se não houvesse nada mais importante naquele mundo.

"Não deve funcionar, se você é trouxa agora", ela falou baixinho. Draco encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Granger, fixando o olhar na porta fechada do quarto dela. Poderiam ficar mais um tempo ali. E daqui a uns anos, Amie bateria na porta, perguntando se não podia dormir com os pais um pouquinho. O tipo de imagem que deveria fazê-lo sorrir, mas que não fazia.

Tivera a idéia de tentar conseguir um Vira-Tempo há cinco dias. Esquecera-se completamente do detalhe de que não era mais um bruxo e que o objeto provavelmente seria apenas um colar idiota em suas mãos. Se não fosse por isso, seria um plano brilhante. Mesmo que esquematizar com McLaggen e Parkinson tivesse falhado, conseguira o Vira-Tempo através do poder estranho que tinha sobre Marris, e o que Marris tinha sobre Potter. De repente, tinha no bolso uma forma de mudar tudo.

"Você usaria?", ele perguntou, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo dela, desfazendo os nós que encontrava pelo caminho da raiz às pontas.

"Não sei", disse Granger. "Provavelmente".

"O que mudaria?"

"Não sei", ela repetiu. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, porque ele queria ouvir uma resposta para saber se ela mudaria o tempo para beneficiar a si mesma, assim como ele faria. "Rony", Granger falou, enfim.

_Weasley._

Draco se mexeu, fingindo não estar incomodado com a resposta dela. Ela também fingiu que não estava incomodada com a própria resposta e permaneceu quieta em seu peito.

"Você tentaria mudar alguma coisa sobre nós?"

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Há alguns dias, estaria em seu apartamento com seus números, fumando e comendo sanduíches mal feitos de queijo quente. Estaria pensando sobre como seria ter Granger nos braços daquela maneira e sobre como gostaria de falar com Nicky mais uma vez, ao menos pedir desculpas por fazer com que ela desperdiçasse dois anos da sua preciosa vida ao lado dele. Estaria enjoado por causa de uma úlcera, porque até mesmo seu organismo não o suportava. E agora, estava ali. Pensando em possibilidades.

Granger se afastou um pouco, deitando mais em seu braço do que em seu peito, virando o corpo de costas para Draco.

"Se mudássemos qualquer coisa no passado, não haveria um 'nós'. Eu nem sei se _há _um 'nós' agora", ela falou, com o mesmo tom de voz duro de antes. E o pior de tudo: ela tinha razão, não tinha? A maldita sangue-ruim quase sempre tinha razão. Ela sabia que, por mais que houvesse amor, não havia _coragem_. Não havia _estômago_ suficiente para tentarem. Não houvera antes e não haveria agora.

Ele virou de barriga para cima, o braço esticado para o lado sentindo o peso da cabeça dela, e os cabelos castanhos umedecendo sua pele e as fibras dos lençóis.

"E não é como se nós fôssemos destinados um ao outro e fôssemos ficar juntos independentemente do que acontecesse com a merda do tempo", Granger continuou. O que fez aquele gosto estranho arranhar a garganta de Draco foi que ele nem _pensara _na possibilidade do _destino_. Ele nunca pensara nisso – que ele e Granger estavam escritos nas estrelas ou qualquer porra desse tipo. "O que você mudaria?"

Draco balançou os ombros. "Tudo", ele disse, suspendendo a respiração por alguns instantes. Tentou buscar alguma especificidade em sua mente: tudo era _o quê_, afinal? Nascer novamente e construir uma vida diferente? Voltar a ter seis anos de idade e realmente gostar de abraçar seus pais? Não se tornar um Comensal da Morte? Soltou devagar o ar pelo nariz, esvaziando os pulmões. "Tudo", repetiu.

"Seria justo", Granger disse, levantando-se da cama meio de repente. Lá fora, o sol já estava bem mais alto, e o céu era uma imensidão dourado-clara mesclada a tons de azul, formando um dégradé bonito demais para ser ignorado. Os músculos das coxas dela se contraíram a cada passo que ela deu em direção ao banheiro, e Draco teve a impressão de que ela só tinha saído da cama para poder se afastar.

Era um momento ótimo para um cigarro.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Escovar os dentes".

"Por quê?"

Granger colocava pasta de hortelã numa escova com o cabo laranja, e o elástico da lateral esquerda de sua calcinha estava torto sobre seu quadril. Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou o espelho – e embora Draco não pudesse se ver no mesmo, sabia que ela estava olhando em seus olhos naquele momento.

"Porque eu preciso ir até o quarto de Amie ver se ela está bem. E preciso descer para preparar o café da manhã. Preciso me vestir para o trabalho, acordar Amie, vesti-la para a escola. Preciso levá-la até a escola e aparatar para Londres. Preciso caminhar uns sete quarteirões até chegar ao St. Mungus. E não posso fazer tudo isso sem escovar os dentes".

Ela abriu a torneira com violência, molhando a escova. Foi como se gelo triturado descesse pela espinha de Draco. Ele se sentou na cama, conseguindo se enxergar no espelho que ela ignorava, agora com espuma mentolada sujando o canto de seus lábios.

"Você quer que eu vá embora, Granger?", Draco perguntou. Não havia mais nenhuma pergunta para ser feita além daquela. Nem mesmo _'você ainda me ama_?'.

Ela cuspiu a espuma na pia e enxaguou a boca.

"Não é essa a questão, _Draco_", ela disse, enquanto enxugava o rosto na toalha e guardava a pasta e a escova num copo de acrílico ao lado da torneira. Virou de frente para ele. "A questão é: _o que _você veio fazer aqui, afinal?"

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo a pele do mesmo um pouco oleosa. Aquele era o momento em que ele deveria dizer que procurara por ela porque precisava de um _motivo _na porra da vida – um motivo que fizesse tudo valer à pena. Mas, agora, ela estava tão _perto_, tão fácil de alcançar, encostar, que nada fazia sentido. Tinha sentido o corpo próximo ao dela durante a noite inteira e os lençóis tinham cheiro da saudade que tentaram matar e, ainda assim, não parecia que alguma coisa valia à pena. Ele ainda não podia fazer mágica. Ele ainda não podia abraçar a filha.

"_Hermione_, na última vez que nós nos vimos, eu...", ele começou, olhando para baixo.

"Na última vez que nós nos vimos, eu tentei, Draco! _Eu tentei!_"_, _ela interrompeu. "Eu disse que não me importaria com as merdas que você tinha feito se nós ficássemos juntos. E você olhou nos meus olhos e disse que não me amava!"

"Eu te amava!", ele se levantou, levando as mãos ao cabelo. "Eu fiz aquilo _por você_, merda! Porque eu não queria que você descobrisse quem eu realmente era!"

"Eu estava grávida!"

"É! E jogou isso na minha cara só depois que eu fiz toda a cena, né? Só depois que eu inventei um monte de merda para que você acreditasse que eu não me importava! Aí você disse _'Hey, querido, estou grávida, pegue a champagne'_, e quando eu pude ir atrás de você para me desculpar, você tinha _me cortado_ da sua vida! E da vida dela!"

"Eu resolvi cortar você da minha vida porque eu não podia deixar a minha filha viver com alguém que eu não conheço! E eu posso não ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas eu _fiz _a minha vida sem você! Eu _criei _a minha filha, eu dei tudo de mim para ela, e eu prometi a mim mesma que você nunca mais entraria no meu caminho para foder com tudo, como você fez quando matou Rony!"

"Weasley não tem nada a ver com nós dois e Amie, Granger!"

"Ele tem _tudo a ver _com nós dois e Amie, Malfoy, porque ele é o _pai _dela! Porque ele estava rezando, porra! Você o sufocou no próprio sangue! Você acabou com a minha vida, _duas vezes_, e se eu deixar você chegar mais perto, você vai acabar de novo!"

Fez-se um minuto – um segundo, uma hora, um dia inteiro – de silêncio. Granger respirava rapidamente, mas Draco sentia-se estranhamente calmo. Ele tinha um plano B, não tinha? Se desse tudo errado, ele tinha como mudar alguma coisa. A salvação em forma de ampulheta.

"Se eu pedi para Harry me afastar de você foi porque eu tinha uma razão muito boa, Malfoy", Granger começou, controlando a respiração. Draco olhou no fundo de seus olhos. "Foi porque eu não queria mais me tornar a pessoa completamente _estranha _que eu me torno quando estou ao seu lado. Porque eu não posso, Draco, ser uma porra de um ser _bipolar_. Eu _trato _as pessoas, eu não devo precisar de tratamento. E eu sou mãe. Eu preciso de _sanidade _para poder cuidar de Amie. E mesmo que eu fume para extravasar qualquer falta que você faça, é melhor do que lhe ter _aqui_ comigo, fazendo com que eu me lembre de tudo que eu passei _seis anos _tentando esquecer."

Granger tampou o rosto com as mãos, de repente. Seus ombros pareciam frágeis e trêmulos demais. Ele se perguntou – entre todas as coisas que passavam por sua mente entorpecida – se ela estava chorando. Mas quando ela pressionou a têmpora e voltou a abrir os olhos, ele pôde perceber que não.

Ela estava séria. _Conformada_.

"Então, sim. Eu quero que você vá embora".

—**X—**

**15.04**

**and so, it is.**

Colocou a corrente de ouro em torno do pescoço e segurou a ampulheta entre o polegar e o indicador da mão direita. Respirou fundo. Nove anos...? É. Nove.

Nove voltas seriam o suficiente.

**Continua.**

* * *

**Música: **Damien Rice – The Blower's Daughter

**Nota da Vick: **PUTAQUEOPARIU, terminei o capítulo! Mal posso acreditar! Desculpem mesmo pela demora, queridos. Eu não queria ter demorado tanto para escrever o capítulo, mas realmente, eu queria que ele saísse minimamente _bom_. Acabou que ele teve 29 páginas (: Dessa vez não foi tão confuso em relação ao tempo, mas espero que vocês tenham prestado atenção nas informações de tempo para não se perderem haha.

Eu não tenho muito para falar sobre o capítulo. Eu realmente sinto _pena _do Draco e da Hermione. E de como eles ficam perdidos um sem o outro, mas ainda mais perdidos quando estão juntos. Não me odeiem muito pelo final. Eu espero surpreendê-los ainda, de alguma forma.

Faltou explicar Ron/Pansy, né? Eu sei. Teremos um capítulo extra só para ela. Esse penúltimo capítulo e o próximo, que será o último, FINALMENTE, serão dedicados a Draco, Hermione, Amie, e etc.

Erros de português são culpa MINHA, e não de Mandinha, a Beta, porque eu estava ansiosa para postar e não betei xD (2)

Espero realmente demorar menos no próximo capítulo. Quero que seja o presente de Natal de vocês (:

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gatos! **Estou preparando algo realmente lindo para todo mundo que revisou e ainda vai revisar Halle. Vocês são absolutamente tudo para mim xD Desculpem por não estar respondendo uma a uma, desculpem por não estar listando todos os nomes... Mas vocês estão no meu coração forever and ever. Obrigada MESMO.

Capítulo dedicado à Marina. Merci pour tout, ma chérie. Je t'adore beaucoup. Não sei mais pensar na minha vida nesse mundo doido sem você (L).

E sis, sempre.


	16. Nove

_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
_**AVISO: **fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

**NOTAS:  
****1 – **Esse ainda não é o último capítulo. MELDELSCOMOFASCADEOULTIMO. Pois é. Depois de muitas tentativas, _muitas tentativas_ (acho pelo menos umas dez), eu percebi que Halle não poderia ser resolvida em apenas um capítulo. Então esse é o penúltimo :D Mas calma.  
**2 – **Eu reeeeaaaalmente recomendo que vocês releiam o capítulo 14 antes de lerem esse aqui, por causa da confusão temporal pior que a de Lost (explicações no item 3).  
**3 – **Há um momento no capítulo em que as cenas são divididas entre três "XXX". Isso significa que é um flashback gigantesco. Essas cenas também não estão divididas por horários/datas. Logo, cenas com horários e datas: presente. Cenas sem horários e datas: passado. Mas atenção, porque há mudança de tempo entre as cenas do passado. Só lembrem-se que a última cena do capítulo passado aconteceu em **15.04**.  
**4 – **Todos os números desse capítulo e do próximo, com exceção das datas e horários (que estão aí mais para situar vocês haha), tem **grande **importância para o significado de tudo. Please, pay attention (:

* * *

**HALLELUJAH**

**XV.  
****Nove**

**15 de Abril  
17h23**

Nove deveria ser número primo. Divide por três, dá três iguais, três equivalentes, apenas _três_. Não divide por mais nada – se dividir em dois, não é inteiro. Nove só se divide por três e três é número primo. Não é múltiplo de ninguém, não se aproxima de ninguém.

Fazer a conta de cabeça era fácil demais: nove vezes trezentos e sessenta e cinco. Três mil, duzentos e oitenta e cinco dias. Mas os anos bissextos existiam também, então era três mil, duzentos e oitenta e sete. Com menos três mil, duzentos e oitenta e sete dias, sua vida seria _sua vida_ novamente. Aquilo que ele aprendera a chamar de _vida_. Aquilo que fora seu, somente seu, e que se esfarelara no ar com o tempo.

Tempo. O filho da puta. É engraçado como ele pode passar rápido demais quando quer, ou se arrastar transformando minutos em _anos_, veja bem. Em nove anos, Draco tinha a sensação de que vivera _três minutos_ e depois, mais seis eternidades. Cansado. Era difícil admitir que estava perdendo alguma coisa dentro de si, uma espécie de essência, mas era verdade. Era como uma doença tropical que vinha corroendo sua carne _por dentro_, deixando desenhos em sua pele e em sua alma.

Ao sair de Azkaban definitivamente e entrar pela primeira vez no apartamento pequeno providenciado por Marris e o Ministério, Draco observou as cortinas escuras e pensou que elas se pareciam muito com as de seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy. Havia alguma coisa na boca de seu estômago que fazia com que ele tivesse uma sensação boa de que, de alguma maneira, aquilo tudo iria dar _certo_. E nessa sensação ele depositara todas as suas (poucas) esperanças e suportara toda a dor, todo o enjôo causado pelas poções inibidoras de magia, e todas as tentativas frustradas de voltar a ser quem era antes. Houve uma injeção de adrenalina no dia em que conheceu Amie – em que sentiu o seu cheiro de roupa limpa e lavanda, em que observou os tons cinzas em seus enormes olhos pela primeira vez, e ele imaginou que poderia suportar mais um dia, mais dois, mais um ano.

E agora ele estava ali. _Ali_, no local em que a encontrara pela primeira vez, onde a sensação em seu estômago aumentara tantos graus que poderia ser considerada _empolgação_. Encarando a pedra que marcava o túmulo de Ronald Weasley, em frente às flores que _elas _tinham deixado ali na última semana – os cantos das pétalas brancas começando a apodrecer. Seu local _sagrado_, o local que o fizera suportar as últimas seis eternidades.

Observou a ampulheta entre os dedos. Um reflexo cinzento no ouro frio que marcava a pequena jóia. Havia uma velha algumas sepulturas para a direita, vestida de preto. Um bouquet exagerado sobre a lápide de seu ente querido, colorido demais para a paisagem de paz cinza e verde, com tons de azul claro pelo céu. Se girasse aquela ampulheta, aquele bouquet não estaria ali. Talvez nem a lápide. A de Weasley ainda não estaria.

E era isso que _ela_ queria, não era? Ela dissera, na última noite, o que deixara as coisas mais claras do que nunca. Se ela pudesse mudar alguma coisa, ela mudaria _Weasley_. Ela o traria de volta. Para estar na água morna do chuveiro, na água fria da chuva, para segurar sua mão enquanto caminhavam pelas calçadas sempre úmidas de Londres. Ou para estar em Whitby, enterrando os pés na areia, beijando-lhe os cabelos salgados e castanhos. Para ser o pai de Amie.

Draco gostaria de sentir raiva de Weasley por isso. De chutar sua lápide, de destruir as flores semi-mortas, de vandalizar sua memória. De, quem sabe, _chorar_de raiva. De socar aqueles dizeres naquela pedra como socara as paredes de Azkaban há tanto tempo. E o que era mais doentio sobre tudo aquilo era que, desde que deixara a casa de Hermione Granger, às cinco horas da manhã, ele não conseguia sentir _nada._

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, deslizando os dedos pelos fios finos, a raiz doendo um pouco ao encontrar um nó no meio do caminho. Um desânimo crescente e agudo em seu peito. O céu cinza e azul acima de sua cabeça, todas as lápides enfileiradas, e os corpos sob elas, alguns ainda frescos, outros já reduzidos à pó. As gotas de chuva infiltrando na terra da grama esverdeada, e a ampulheta entre seus dedos.

Era tão fácil. Tão _simples_. Uma simplicidade que parecia pertencer à vida de nove anos atrás, quando mexer no tempo seria algo corriqueiro para bruxos como o Lord das Trevas, porque eles podiam. Eles eram deuses. E deuses deviam ser celebrados com dinheiro, sangue, e álcool, e _amor _era _sexo_, e pronto. Aquela coisinha dourada em seus dedos parecia ser de outro mundo, e não daquele. Fácil demais para se acreditar.

"Malfoy?"

—**X**—

**15 de Abril  
08h05**

O leite estava quente e esfumaçando quando ela mergulhou a barra de chocolate na xícara. Aos poucos, um tom de marrom foi tomando conta dos cantos e espalhando-se para o meio, enquanto a barra afundava cada vez mais. Chamavam-no de _submarine_, o chocolate quente, quando preparado daquela maneira. Bebera pela primeira vez num típico café parisiense, ainda aos treze anos de idade, quando não era mais do que uma menina de cabelos castanhos cheios, fascinada pela cultura francesa, que acabara de descobrir que estava apaixonada por um de seus melhores amigos.

Não que muito tivesse mudado, desde então. Seus cabelos ainda eram castanhos e ela ainda era fascinada pela cultura francesa (embora queijo, vinho e Édith Piaf agora impressionassem um tantinho mais do que a Marselhesa – convicções são lavadas com o tempo, e com o cansaço). Mas era só. Não havia mais descobertas sobre borboletas no estômago ou cabelos cor de fogo sobre olhos azuis.

De fato, imaginava que se tivesse a chance de voltar à Paris e encontrar o seu eu de treze anos, avisaria sobre toda a dor que aquele momento lhe traria posteriormente. Avisaria sobre como iria perdê-lo e como aquilo acabaria com a sua vida, porque mais tarde amaria aquele que tirou-o dela, e isso mudaria tudo.

Mexeu o _submarine _com a colher, e depois passou a mão pelo rosto. Ela ainda estava ali. Seus olhos ardiam, doíam, e ela ainda estava _ali_, em Whitby, cheirando à nicotina em fibras de algodão e com um gosto de fracasso dançando na língua. E se ela ainda estava ali, era porque ele não tentara. Porque ele não tentara girar aquela porra daquela ampulheta para mudar tudo. Mas _não dava _para mudar tudo, não é mesmo? Ele era um trouxa agora – seria um trouxa para sempre – e se alguém tivesse que ir à Paris em 1993, esse alguém era _ela_. E ela não tinha meios, e força, e coragem para fazer isso.

"Mamãe?"

A voz de Amie a assustou de tal maneira que ela acabou por esbarrar a mão na xícara, que rolou pela mesa, espalhando todo o _submarine _pela toalha branca. "Droga", exclamou baixinho, percebendo o estrago que acabara de fazer. Um rio de leite com chocolate se formara num dos vincos da toalha, pingando para o chão. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma dor excruciante nas têmporas. "Diga", respondeu a filha, finalmente, passando a mão pelos olhos antes de olhar para ela.

Amie estava com o uniforme da escola – a saia plissada até os joelhos, meias altas e um casaquinho azul marinho –, os cabelos claros presos em duas tranças que ela fizera um pouco mais cedo e os olhos acinzentados viajando do rosto de sua mãe à sujeira que a mesma acabara de fazer na cozinha. Os lábios finos entreabertos indicavam uma espécie de surpresa que poderia se esfarelar no ar para quem não conhecesse bem as expressões da menina.

"Você estava chorando?", ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. Hermione sentiu a boca do estômago doer e um gosto ruim subir à sua boca, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. Meu Deus, de _tudo _que poderia ter acontecido, aquela era a última coisa. Amie vê-la naquele estado era algo inadmissível. Ela cuidara tantos anos para que isso não acontecesse... Não poderia ser _agora_ que tudo iria pelos ares.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, levantando-se e buscando pedaços de papel toalha sobre a pia. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, para que Amie não pudesse concentrar-se em seu rosto e perceber que _sim_, sua mãe estava chorando. Não só porque o motivo das lágrimas era inexplicável, mas também porque são os pais que devem tomar dores e consolar os filhos, e não o contrário. Nunca o contrário. Uma mãe chorando é algo que vai contra a ordem natural das coisas. E Amie não deveria passar por isso – nem agora, nem nunca.

"Não, meu bem", forçou um sorriso, sem olhar diretamente para o rosto da menina. Retirou o excesso do leite com o papel toalha, e assim que jogou o mesmo no lixo, buscou a varinha sobre o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar para limpar o resto da sujeira. "A mamãe só está com um pouco de dor de cabeça, é isso", mentiu. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso com Amie, afinal. Murmurou o feitiço para limpar a cozinha. O leite desapareceu, como se evaporasse das fibras de algodão.

"Já tomou remédio?", Amie perguntou, aproximando-se um pouco da mãe e segurando em seu pulso. O toque fez com que Hermione precisasse virar o rosto para encarar a filha. Suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam franzidas, e nos pontos castanhos daquele céu de inverno que eram os olhos da Amie, Hermione podia ver que ela não acreditara.

Não forçou outro sorriso – mas automaticamente, seus lábios curvaram-se um pouco para cima. Voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, ficando praticamente da altura da menina, que ainda lhe segurava o pulso com delicadeza. "Você é muito esperta para um bebezinho", brincou, passando o indicador pelo cenho franzido da menina, esperando que isso relaxasse suas feições. Por um segundo, pareceu funcionar. Mas logo ela voltou a ficar séria, esticando uma das mãos e tocando, com as costas da mesma, a testa da mãe.

"Acho que não está com febre", ela disse, contorcendo o rosto numa careta, como se estivesse pensando seriamente no assunto. Hermione sentiu o coração dissolver-se em sangue morno, que era bombeado devagar para as extremidades de seu corpo, deixando-as formigantes. Os olhos voltaram a encherem-se de água, e ela puxou a filha para perto, abraçando-a com força.

"Eu te amo tanto, Amie", ela disse, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço da menina, sentindo o cheiro da colônia de lavanda que ela usava desde neném. O cheiro, as feições, os sorrisos, as janelinhas do sorriso, a maciez da pele, as ondas do cabelo, a voz – era tudo tão _calmo_, tão feliz, tão forte e inocente. Ela representava tudo que havia de bom em sua vida. Ela era _fé_. Vontade misturada com esperança, era isso que ela era. Ela era a terra que as cinzas de um vulcão fertilizara, o pedacinho de luz no meio da destruição deixada por Draco Malfoy e pelo que sentia por ele.

"Eu também te amo, mamãe", ela respondeu, passando os dedos pequenos pelas ondas dos cabelos da mãe. Hermione apertou-a mais contra seu corpo, imaginando que não voltaria à Paris em 1993 justamente porque _ela_não poderia ser evitada. Amie não poderia _não existir_, em nenhum plano, em nenhuma vida.

Talvez Malfoy entendesse isso. E talvez _por isso_ela ainda estivesse ali, em Whitby, cheirando à nicotina em fibras de algodão. Porque ele não tentara – não porque tinha medo de tentar, ou porque era um trouxa e o Vira-Tempo não funcionaria – mas sim porque ele sabia que Amie era maior que tudo aquilo. Era maior que toda a dor e todo o ódio, que toda a decepção e toda a tristeza. Talvez ele entendesse que ela não poderia não existir.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, afastando-se do abraço e segurando o rosto da filha com ambas as mãos. Seu rosto agora estava molhado por lágrimas, e Amie descobriria que a mãe mentira anteriormente, mas não fazia muita importância, pelo menos não agora. Sorriu, mais uma lágrima desprendendo-se de seu cílio inferior.

"A mamãe precisa fazer algumas coisas em Londres hoje. O que acha de ir comigo?", perguntou, ajeitando as trancinhas da filha, lembrando-se do pedido que ela fizera há alguns dias. "Hum? Você não quer ver o seu pai?"

—**X**—

**16 de Abril  
12h02**

"Como vai o bebê, Sr. Potter?", Malcom perguntou, animado, enquanto deslizava a varinha em torno do corpo de Harry. Ele abriu os braços, sorrindo de leve, deixando que o guarda continuasse com a inspeção de costume.

"Ah, está crescendo. Gina acha que é uma menina. Eu não sei não", ele fechou os braços, pegando a pasta de couro que apoiara ali perto e abrindo os fechos dourados da mesma. O guarda deu uma espiada nos pergaminhos, na pena avermelhada, no tinteiro dourado com a tinta especial de assinar documentos. Todas as outras coisas que sempre carregava tinham ficado na hospedaria em Rosyth. Não precisava de muito, em Azkaban.

"Se ela estiver comendo com muito tempero, é porque é menino. É o que dizem por aí", Malcom sorriu, devolvendo a pasta a Harry. Ele agradeceu ao homem com um aceno de cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso. "Tenha uma boa tarde, Sr. Potter!"

Achava difícil. Viera a Azkaban com a cabeça lotada e esperava conseguir esvaziá-la na visita, mas tinha certeza de que sua alma sairia de lá pesada. Apesar de todos os esforços de Marris para fazer aquele lugar parecer habitável, não deixava de ser Azkaban. Não deixava de ser o lugar que sugara a vida de Sirius antes mesmo dele ser absorvido por aquele véu maldito.

Lembranças demais estavam cravadas naquelas pedras. Lembranças de tempos muito mais negros do que poderia imaginar. A infelicidade trazida por um dementador era algo que ficava marcado _na terra_, e aquele lugar fora a casa de centenas. Era como andar sobre um mundo que, apesar de _passado_, ainda era doentio demais. Ele imaginava se todas as merdas que aconteceram com Hermione nos últimos anos não foram uma espécie de maldição trazida por Azkaban. Talvez fossem.

Direcionou-se ao elevador. Precisava falar com Marris antes de ir fazer o que realmente viera fazer. Ser chefe do Departamento dos Aurores o metia em tanta burocracia que era inacreditável. Tudo precisava ser declarado e assinado com aquela tinta dourada que valia muito mais do que uma palavra. Quase um Voto Perpétuo líquido. Assim, ele precisava ter muita certeza de suas convicções e decisões antes de fazer qualquer coisa. O que era bastante complicado para qualquer pessoa. Ter _certeza_ era algo complicado.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, ele não sabia se estava em Azkaban por impulso. Não tinha pensado direito. Mas desde que conversara com Hermione na noite anterior estava sentindo uma agonia estranha no peito, que só iria passar assim que assinasse, na frente de Marris, o documento que o responsabilizava pelo que faria. Tinha _certeza_ de que precisava fazer aquilo para esquecer-se, pelo menos por um minuto, do _porquê_. Ou pelo menos para ter a _impressão _de que fizera alguma coisa boa por Hermione. E por Rony.

"Entre, Potter", Marris disse, assim que Harry bateu em sua porta. Girou a maçaneta para encontrar o médico absorto em alguns pergaminhos, o cenho franzido. Ele não deu muita atenção a Harry, quando o mesmo entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Isso era bom. Harry não precisava de mais atenção na vida. "Como vai o bebê?"

_Como vai o bebê_. Harry achava que as pessoas eram _treinadas _para perguntar isso quando alguém estava para ter um filho. Deixou a pasta na cadeira ao lado da qual se sentou. Observou os três mapas trouxas que Marris tinha pendurado na parede do consultório. Pareciam realmente fascinantes, mas Harry nunca se importara muito com Geografia.

"Bem. Como vai Malfoy?", ergueu uma sobrancelha. Talvez tivesse sido um golpe baixo, mas Harry estava se sentindo um pouco _cheio _de Marris, ultimamente, e da obsessão estranha que ele nutria por Malfoy. Soltara o filho da puta, não soltara? Então, era mais fácil esquecer essa história toda e não querer dar um Vira-Tempo para tentar enfiá-lo na cadeia mais uma vez. Aquilo tudo era ridículo.

O médico ergueu os olhos castanhos e observou-o profundamente. Harry aprendera a não temer olhos castanhos desde que conhecera Tio Válter, e que Deus o tivesse. Sustentou o olhar de Marris, e seria um ótimo momento para _sorrir _e ser sarcástico, mas não se sentia realmente feliz. Aquilo tudo era complicado demais para sarcasmos.

"_Malfoy _vai bem, na frente do túmulo de Weasley de novo, com o Vira-Tempo nas mãos e uma cara de merda", Marris respondeu, um pouco mais sério do que de costume. Harry olhou para baixo rapidamente. "Ele vai usar essa porcaria, Potter, marque minhas palavras."

"Talvez ele use", Harry disse, olhando rapidamente para o lado. Se Malfoy girasse uma só vez aquela ampulheta – isso, levando em consideração que ele _era _um trouxa de fato e que aquela merda não funcionaria com um trouxa. Porque se funcionasse, estavam fodidos. – Marris se daria por satisfeito e o colocaria numa camisa-de-força. De alguma maneira, Harry esperava que Malfoy não usasse. Que fosse esperto o suficiente para _imaginar _que as coisas não poderiam ser tão fáceis assim, para ele. E se perguntou desde quando estava torcendo por Malfoy.

"Vamos ver. A mente de um psicopata é mais complexa do que você imagina".

"Pensei que você nunca tivesse _comprovado_ que ele era um psicopata".

"Bom, ele sufocou Ronald Weasley no próprio sangue. Talvez isso tenha me dado alguma base empírica".

_Touché_. Harry sentiu uma dor incômoda no pescoço, a mesma coisa que sentia todas as vezes que se lembrava de como Rony realmente tinha morrido. Ele _morrer _já era um peso maior do que ele conseguia suportar, mas toda aquela crueldade era sobre-humana. Sinceramente, não era possível que alguém de carne e osso tivesse coragem de fazer com outra pessoa o que Malfoy e Nott tinham feito com Rony. Tudo por causa de alguns galeões roubados e _dela_.

"Mas não foi para mandar lembranças a Malfoy que você veio aqui, foi?"

"Não. Na verdade, eu vim aqui porque tenho um assunto sério a tratar com uma das suas pacientes", Harry respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro salgado do mar entrando pela janela. Pegou a pasta que deixara de lado e abriu a mesma, retirando alguns dos pergaminhos que Malcom tinha inspecionado superficialmente. Entregou-os a Marris.

Não quis olhar para o médico enquanto o mesmo lia o documento. Por isso, aproveitou o tempo para retirar da pasta a tinta dourada e a pena vermelha. _Grifinória_, sempre. Embora aquele não tivesse sido um tema de sua escolha. Umedeceu os lábios e demorou os olhos na janela. A água e o dia estavam cinzentos. Mas não poderia ser de outra maneira.

"Não sei se posso permitir", Marris disse, sem cerimônias, deixando o documento sobre os outros pergaminhos que lia anteriormente. Harry voltou o olhar para ele, sentindo as pernas inquietas, como sempre sentia quando fazia as coisas por impulso. Só que aquela era uma decisão que ele já tinha tomado. Há mais de seis anos, ele pensava, agora. E aquilo não era impulso. Não importava o que iria acontecer.

"Eu não estou _pedindo autorização_, Marris", respondeu, com toda a imponência e seriedade que aquela cicatriz na testa lhe permitia ter.

"Isso vai _foder_ com a cabeça dela, Potter. _Foder_".

"E não é o seu trabalho, consertar tudo depois? Eu não vim pedir, Marris. Eu só vim _comunicar _que vou fazer isso. Eu preciso conversar com Pansy Parkinson".

—**X**—

**15 de Abril  
17h28**

Havia uma parte da cutícula se soltando de seu dedo médio. Alguma coisa que acontece quando comemos pouca vitamina B, ou qualquer que seja. Era quase impossível não levar o dedo à boca e tentar arrancar a pelinha com os dentes. Doía um pouco, mas era uma sensação de ardência um tanto quanto interessante. Uma daquelas coisas que vicia e, ao mesmo tempo, te transforma num cara determinado. Você não consegue parar até arrancá-la de lá.

Também servia para aliviar a ansiedade, o peso da ampulheta em torno do pescoço, o peso dos cabelos flamejantes da mulher, caindo pelas costas. O peso do olhar dela sobre seu rosto. Draco não sabia exatamente como tinha chegado ali, mas era ali que estava. E era ali que _ela _estava também, correndo com o... primo? entre as lápides, como se nada fosse importante.

Ele sabia todos os horários de visita ao túmulo de Weasley, justamente para não se encontrar em uma situação como aquela. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça, porém, que sua irmã poderia querer fazer uma visita surpresa, acompanhada de seu sobrinho e de sua _filha_.

"Você vem sempre aqui?", a garota Weasley perguntou, sentada ao seu lado no banco. Ele nunca tivera companhia naquele lugar, e era realmente incômodo. A risada de Amie ecoou em seu cérebro, fazendo-o procurá-la com os olhos, mesmo que inconscientemente. Acabara de ser derrubada pelo menino moreno, seu vestido de princesa espalhado em azul e brilho pelo chão.

Em outro momento, em outra _vida_, talvez naquela de nove voltas atrás, Draco faria alguma piadinha sobre cantadas baratas e tentaria quebrar o gelo. Mas ele simplesmente permaneceu sério, enquanto James Potter ajudava Amie a se levantar, e os cabelos dela refletiam aquele cinza típico dos cabelos loiro-escuros.

"Todos os dias", ele disse, como se não encontrasse nenhuma razão para mentir.

"Isso é doentio", Weasley estava séria. Draco imaginava que ela não tinha nem _noção _do que realmente era fodido naquela história toda, mas até que era _mesmo_um pouco doentio. Era bastante doentio, depois que você pensava um pouco. Olhou para os pés, desviando um pouco o olhar de Amie. "E não faz muito sentido", ela completou.

"Não", Draco concordou. Não fazia sentido algum, e nem adiantava tentar analisar os porquês, porque não existiam razões que se sustentassem. Talvez ele fosse um cara doentio, e pronto. Um tipo de sadomasoquismo. Passara os últimos anos se perguntando porque vinha visitar Weasley, e nunca conseguiu se responder. Resolveu que aquela era só mais uma das condições de sua vida, e pronto. Sem mais perguntas. "Mas esse lugar me trouxe coisas boas, as poucas que eu tive nos últimos anos. E eu sempre acho que, quando tenho que tomar decisões importantes, devo vir aqui".

Era um ótimo momento para um cigarro, mas Weasley estava grávida, e Amie estava ali. E ela pedira para que ele parasse de fumar, uma vez. E ele devia ser um bom pai e atender a seus pedidos, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Voltou a olhá-la. Agora ela quem corria atrás de James, as ondas do cabelo balançando com o vento, o vestido azul combinando com as tonalidades do céu. Era impossível não se sentir a saliva amarga.

"Meu irmão não era um santo, Malfoy. Mas ele não merecia, merda. Ele não merecia o que você fez com ele", Weasley passou a mão pelo rosto, parecendo um pouco frustrada com a situação. Draco não a condenava. Apoiou os antebraços nas pernas entreabertas, cruzando as mãos. "E nem Liam. Muito menos Liam".

Draco olhou-a por um momento, porque as pessoas costumavam dar muita importância para o assassinato de Weasley e esquecer um pouco o de Houston, mas ali estava alguém que fora atingida por ambos, talvez com o mesmo impacto. E ele não sentia pena, porque todo mundo tem seus esqueletos no armário, mas também não se sentia _insensível, _como há alguns minutos. Havia alguma coisa. Alguma necessidade extrema em se justificar.

"Me foderam nessa história toda, Weasley. Não é como se eu sentisse muito e me arrependesse, e não é como se eu não tivesse culpa nenhuma, mas eu fui tão vítima quanto Houston e seu irmão foram. Parkinson armou para mim do mesmo jeito que armou para eles, ela me fez acreditar em um monte de mentiras, eu fui só mais um no joguinho dela e _eu juro_, se... voltar atrás mudasse tudo, eu volto. Eu volto."

Ele respirou fundo ao parar de falar, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Estava tão cansado. _Tão _cansado de tudo aquilo. Era só voltar atrás e mudar tudo. OK, talvez a porra toda não funcionasse porque agora ele era um trouxa, mas ele podia pelo menos _tentar_. Nove voltas. Nove, lembra?

Olhou para o chão, uma das mãos ainda entre os cabelos, e esperou que Weasley lhe perguntasse porque diabos ele ainda estava ali, então. Talvez ele quisesse que alguém fizesse essa pergunta. Talvez, procurar os motivos em voz alta, fosse o que ele precisasse para tomar logo uma decisão.

"Você não vai fazer nada, Malfoy", foi o que ela disse, levantando-se. Draco ergueu os olhos para observar sua figura se aproximar alguns passos da lápide do irmão. Os cabelos ruivos eram quase vulgares no meio de tanto cinza e azul naquele lugar, e os olhos dela estavam presos na lápide, lendo infinitamente o nome que estava escrito. "Porque se você tentar girar essa ampulheta e não der certo, você vai ser preso. E porque você tem uma filha que _merece_um pedido de perdão", ela parecia firme demais para alguém com uma barriga daquele tamanho, e Draco fingiu que não sentiu os próprios olhos umedecerem.

"Mas Hermione...", ele começou, o coração batendo mais rápido do que o normal. Mas Hermione não o queria mais, não é mesmo? Ela o dissera. Ela não podia se transformar numa pessoa irreconhecível, por causa de Amie, e ela queria Weasley de volta porque ele era alguém que a fazia se sentir como si mesma. E sem Hermione, todo o sentido se perdia, de alguma maneira, porque Draco não queria realmente admitir desde que saira de sua casa pela manhã, mas ele a amava. Céus, tanto. _Tanto_.

"Hermione é uma vadia teimosa, Malfoy, que nunca vai admitir que passou os últimos anos fumando escondida e chorando pelos cantos por sua causa. Isso vai ter que partir de você. Ou você faz alguma coisa, ou você não faz nada. Não são muitas opções".

"Mas e se eu girar a ampulheta e der certo?", ele confrontou-a com o olhar. Talvez o Vira-Tempo soubesse que eram apenas poções camuflando a verdadeira natureza de seu sangue. Talvez ele soubesse que, por baixo de glóbulos brancos e vermelhos, havia _mágica_. "E se eu faço essa lápide desaparecer, se eu trago seu irmão, e Houston de volta? E se todo o sofrimento, toda a dor, toda a morte, for tudo apagado?", _e se eu fosse bruxo mais uma vez, porra_, a mente dele gritou. Mas ele tinha que ter certeza de que faria aquilo pelos motivos certos, e não por um capricho idiota que tinha que significar muito menos do que limpar as mãos.

"E se der certo, Malfoy?! Quem garante, não é mesmo, que eu não fosse escolher Liam ao invés de Harry, e então meus filhos existiriam nessa outra realidade. Os filhos que eu conheço agora e que eu amo, _agora_. E quem garante, também, que Pansy Parkinson não fosse se apaixonar por Rony de qualquer outro jeito, e fodesse tudo de novo? E mais, quem pode me garantir que você não ia acabar na cadeia mais uma vez, sendo tratado por Hermione mais uma vez, e tudo isso fosse se repetir? Porque só com essas garantias, Malfoy, que eu diria _vai lá, seu merda, e mude logo o tempo_.", ela soltou o ar pela boca, o rosto sardento tomando tons rosados.

Draco sentia o coração bater rápido dentro do peito, e na verdade, tudo que queria era arrancá-lo dali, porque era ele quem estava fodendo com tudo. Piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que falar, porque ela tinha razão. A filha de uma puta tinha toda razão do mundo, naquele momento.

"Eu, Harry e Hermione _amamos _Rony. Mais do que você seria capaz de amar alguém nessa sua existência imunda. Mas eu amo mais os meus filhos. E Hermione ama muito mais a filha dela. E nós todos preferíamos não existir, a existir sem Amie. E você deveria saber bem disso, levando em consideração que ela é a única coisa nesse mundo que ainda tem a capacidade de te perdoar, e de te amar como uma filha deve amar um pai".

Draco baixou os olhos, porque ele sabia muito bem qual era a escolha. A certeza da menina _mestiça_ vestida de princesa, que corria pelo cemitério, sem maldade, sem preconceitos, sem ódio, totalmente capaz de recebê-lo um dia, _ou_ a possibilidade do sangue-puro, o sangue _bruxo_, correndo em suas veias novamente. O sangue que sempre fora a coisa mais importante da sua vida.

"Vá embora", Weasley disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio. "Eu preciso chamar Amie para visitar o pai dela, enquanto você não se livra das suas dúvidas."

—**X**—

**15 de Abril  
18h32**

A casa estava escura. Não completamente, mas naquele tom de cinza e azul que tinge paredes brancas quando está anoitecendo e não temos vontade de acender as luzes. Estava tudo tão silencioso que ela conseguia escutar o frenesi de violinos que vinha da vitrola do vizinho de Harry. Talvez, em outro momento, ela tentasse apurar os ouvidos e identificar a diferença entre Tchaikovsky e Chopin. Seu pai era um adorador de ambos e ela crescera escutando coisas que a maioria das crianças despreza. Respirou fundo. Não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que falara com seus pais.

Sentia um pouco de frio nos braços. Mas, da mesma forma que não tinha vontade alguma de acender as luzes, também não queria subir o cobertor que lhe esquentava as pernas. Era uma preguiça válida, porque há dois dias quase inteiros, Hermione não dormira uma única hora. Se pelo menos conseguisse fechar os olhos e se levar pelos violinos.

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Era estranho estar ali, no escuro e no silêncio. A casa de Harry era uma daquelas casas onde sempre tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Jim poderia estar praticando a lição de flauta, ou voando de um lado para o outro com sua vassoura de brinquedo, ou até mesmo tagalerando daquele jeito que só fazia quando gostava muito das pessoas presentes. A televisão e o rádio estariam ligados ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que o último single daquela banda bruxa se misturasse com as narrações de _baseball_que Harry aprendera a gostar nos últimos anos. E Gina estaria de um lado para o outro, tentando deixar tudo em ordem, assando um bolo e ditando seu artigo para O Profeta, enquanto Harry atenderia o Primeiro Ministro pela lareira e começaria a rir de algo que Jim dissera para a visita. Porque sempre tinha uma visita.

E _ela_ era uma visita – apesar de todo o padrão _mi casa su casa_que Harry sempre tentara manter entre eles – mas não havia mais nada ali. Nada além do escuro e dos violinos disputando espaço na composição, dós e fás e mis perdidos nos arcos da orquestra. As conversas com Amie no café da manhã, os problemas dos pacientes no St. Mungus, as notícias nos jornais e nas revistas, a nicotina no nariz e na língua, tudo isso parecia distante naquele momento em que ela estava deitada no sofá que não era seu, esperando a cunhada que não era sua levar Amie para visitar o pai que não era dela.

Outro risinho sarcástico. Outro violino desistira, diminuindo cada vez mais o ritmo da música. E mais dez minutos até que sobrasse apenas o spalla.

O barulho de chaves lhe tirou daquele lugar apático e vazio no qual tinha se escondido. Moveu a cabeça, olhando na direção da porta. Harry, apesar de ser apenas um vulto naquele escuro todo, acabara de entrar por ela, deixando suas vestes penduradas no cabideiro que ficava no hall de entrada. Quando ele se aproximou, Hermione pôde ver seus cabelos úmidos, o que significava que estava chovendo lá fora. Primavera em Londres.

"Ei", ela disse, talvez baixo demais. Só queria avisar que estava ali. Harry moveu os olhos em sua direção, sorrindo de leve quando a viu. Não parecia surpreso. Claro, Gina provavelmente avisara que ela estaria ali. Ele deu uns passos em direção ao outro sofá da sala, mas não acendeu a luz. Às vezes, Harry era um santo.

"Ei", ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz baixo. O que fez Hermione imaginar que ele já sabia tudo que acontecera na noite anterior e que estava cheio de compaixão por ela. Olhou para o teto, enquanto o amigo se sentava, esticando as pernas.

"Por que você quebrou a cláusula do contrato?", perguntou. Tantos anos de amizade tinham cortado algumas formalidades como _'tudo bem?' 'Tudo, e você?' _entre eles. Era sempre mais fácil, falar o que queria, demonstrar como se sentia. E Harry sabia que ela não estava com raiva ou irritada. Ela só queria _saber_. E, talvez, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ambos estivessem com vontade de alcançar a verdade.

"Porque Marris quer que ele seja preso de novo por usar o Vira-Tempo", ele disse, tranqüilo, balançando os ombros e alcançando o cadarço dos sapato esquerdo para desamarrá-lo. "Mas às vezes eu acho que vocês merecem mais chances", ele continuou, como se soubesse que a primeira resposta não justificava nada.

"OK", ela concordou, olhando para cima novamente. Estava quase completamente escuro, e a presença de Harry bloqueara a música clássica. Mas, realmente, _ok_. Tudo bem. "Sabe, Harry", respirou fundo. Cheiro de Harry e chuva. Um pouco _Rony_ demais, essa mistura. "Eu sou tão fraca às vezes".

"Está bem", ele disse, retirando deixando os sapatos de lado, também deitando-se no sofá. A diferença entre o cansaço deles era que o de Harry era _físico_. Era aquele cansaço que sentimos depois de trabalhar o dia inteiro e resolver muitos problemas que não são nossos. O dela, não. O dela não passaria com uma boa noite de sono. "Todos nós somos, e não só _às vezes_".

"Durante todos esses anos, eu tentei encontrar alguma desculpa que me impedisse de pedir que você quebrasse essa cláusula. Amie, e Rony, e Luna, _tudo_. E, de repente, eu estava lá, a menos de um centímetro dele, e parecia que todas as desculpas não faziam sentido nenhum. Mas, mesmo assim, eu tentei encontrar outras para que ele se afastasse".

"Você o ama?", Harry perguntou. Porque Harry era um romântico, e Harry acreditava na verdade e no amor, e se uma frase sobre o amor fosse dita com verdade, tudo seria aceitável e tudo valeria a pena. Houve um tempo em que ela pensara assim. Em que eles – eles _três_. Ela, e Harry e Rony. – acreditavam nas mesmas coisas, e tinham os mesmos valores. Era tudo tão fácil.

Fechou os olhos. E queria muito que eles estivessem úmidos e que ela sentisse vestígios de lágrimas grudando em seus cílios inferiores. Mas não. Não havia nada ali. Abriu os olhos novamente. "É meio engraçado dizer sim ou não. Porque eu amo você, e Amie. E Gina, e meus pais, e tanta gente. Só que o que eu sinto por ele é algo que eu não sinto pelas pessoas que eu amo. E também não é nada como o que eu sentia por Rony. Então eu não sei se posso chamar de amor".

Harry ficou em silêncio, porque talvez nunca tivesse sentido algo tão indecifrável por alguém. Era simples, definir categorias – amigos, família, filhos, esposas, namorados – e classificá-las hierarquicamente, mas todas dentro do mesmo sentimento que era _amor_. Aí tinham as nuances, de amor-paterno, amor-fraterno, paixão, mas não passava da mesma coisa, no fundo. Só que com Malfoy, era _diferente_. Não tinha _nome_. Não tinha forma ou categoria, não dava para _organizar_. E ela sabia o quanto odiava desorganização.

"No começo", ela continuou. "No começo era só culpa. Era só dor, o tempo inteiro, mas era viciante. Era só sonhar, sentir um milhão de coisas e chorar depois. Porque ainda havia Rony. E então eu identificava tudo como culpa. Mas agora...", olhou para o lado, observando o perfil de Harry, que agora olhava para cima. Estava prestes a admitir uma coisa que nunca antes admitira, nem para si mesma. "Agora não há mais Rony e não há mais culpa. Só sobrou o que eu sinto por _ele_, sem mais nada. Então eu não consigo identificar".

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que Harry dissesse alguma coisa. E Hermione entendia cada um deles, porque cada segundo de silêncio refletia a luta interna de Harry entre nunca conseguir perdoá-la por _não haver mais Rony_ dentro dela e entender porque isso acontecera.

"Eu sinto muito", ele disse, mais alto do que ela esperava que ele fosse dizer. "Pelo que Rony fez. Mas... Se você pelo menos soubesse _como_ ele se sentia..."

"Não tem mais a ver com Parkinson", ela interrompeu-o. Nunca lhe dissera que não sabia de Rony e Parkinson antes daquela tarde chuvosa onde ele, naquela mesma sala, tentara lhe parabenizar pela _transcendência_de seu amor por Rony, que fora capaz de superar uma traição tão feia. E não lhe diria, porque talvez isso fosse fazer com que ele se sentisse culpado de algo. E se tinha alguém que iria para o céu naquela história toda, esse alguém era Harry. "Por um tempo teve, e doeu muito, mas eu e Rony estamos quites. E eu sempre vou amá-lo, _sempre_, mas alguma parte dele dentro de mim se dissolveu com o tempo. E eu não posso mudar isso. Desculpe".

"Ele me escrevia", Harry disse, sorrindo de leve para algum ponto no teto. E Hermione imaginou se ele tinha escutado alguma palavra do que ela dissera. "Todos as semanas. _Harry_, ele começava, e aí fazia algum comentário infame para depois falar do que estava acontecendo entre ele e Parkinson. E eu sempre o repreendia, e ele sempre se justificava. E ele dizia que era sempre por você. Sempre foi por você, sabe".

"Minha vida inteira também foi por ele, Harry.", sempre. Desde que ela tinha onze anos, todos os sorrisos, e as lágrimas, e as chateações. E todo o calor dos abraços, e aquela mágoa rosada do primeiro amor que parece que nunca vai ser correspondido. E quando ele a olhava com os olhos mais azuis que _o céu,_ só para ser ainda mais clichê, e parecia que tudo valia a pena. E aquele gosto de beijo que nunca seria substituído. E como ele parecia amá-la de uma maneira só dele. E como ela o amava de volta, muito, muito, muito. E tanto. "Só que ultimamente..."

"E então ele enfiou a cabeça na lareira um dia e me chamou. Ele disse que ia se encontrar com Parkinson mais uma vez para dizer que nada podia acontecer, para ela parar de perseguí-lo por todos os lugares", Harry continuava sorrindo de leve, mas havia uma dor em sua voz que Hermione conhecia de 1996, quando Sirius se fora. Olhou-o com mais atenção, tentando segurar as justificativas dentro do peito. "Eu disse para ele deixar de ser babaca porque eu estava ocupado, mas eu estava rindo, sabe. Ele também. E aí ele foi. Foi a última vez que eu o vi".

Ele tirou os óculos e passou a mão pelos olhos, franzindo o cenho com força. Hermione sentiu o lábio trêmulo por um momento, mas os _seus _olhos ainda estavam secos. De qualquer maneira, o frio nos braços passara. E seu coração estava morno, como se tentasse enviar ondas de consolo em forma de sangue para seu corpo.

A última vez que vira Rony, fora na manhã daquele dia. Ele lhe dera um beijo longo pela manhã antes de sair para o trabalho e dissera que a amava. Quando ela voltou para o apartamento, lá pelas oito da noite, encontrara o mesmo vazio, mas achara um bilhete com um coração torto, no qual ele avisava que iria na padaria e já voltava. E ele nunca voltou.

"Por favor, Hermione. Não se esqueça dele", Harry pediu, recolocando os óculos no rosto.

Ela sabia que ele tinha razão.

"Parkinson deveria saber como ele se sentia", ele comentou. "Sabe, só para parar com a besteira de que ele a amava e de que o que fazia era por ela".

Hermione respirou fundo. Parkinson deveria se sentir mais culpada do que ela. Porque não era certo. Não era _certo _que ela estivesse apenas _presa_enquanto Hermione arcava com as conseqüências dos atos _dela_. Enquanto Hermione sentira o remorso remoendo seu estômago por tanto tempo, enquanto Hermione tivera que _se esquecer _de tudo que um dia sentira por Rony para que aquela coisa que sentia por Malfoy tomasse conta de seu ser. Não era certo. E se não fosse por Pansy Parkinson, nada disso teria acontecido.

Talvez Malfoy devesse usar aquele Vira-Tempo e matar Parkinson.

"Ela merece saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele", disse, num tom calmo, mais para concordar com Harry do que para expressar alguma opinião. Porque ainda assim, não conseguia sentir raiva de Parkinson. Ou tristeza por Rony. Era aquela apatia e aquele vazio, e o escuro da sala de interruptores apagados, e a _canzionetta andante_ que o vizinho não escutava mais.

E de repente aquela desordem que sentia por Malfoy ganhara um nome.

_Vácuo_.

—**X**—

**16 de Abril  
12h16**

"A que devo a honra?", a voz dela cortou seus passos, mesmo antes dele avançar o suficiente em direção à cela para escutá-la com clareza. Parou de andar, e parou de respirar também, porque eram naqueles momentos que a gente se pergunta: por que diabos eu vim até aqui?

Pansy Parkinson era uma vadiazinha manipuladora, ele sabia bem disso. Desde bem jovem, com os cabelos negros enrolando nas pontas, ela sabia muito bem o que fazer e quando fazer para conseguir o que queria. E com o passar dos anos, toda essa sabedoria não tinha se dissolvido – pelo contrário. A arte de manipular estava cada vez mais sob seu controle.

Harry soltou a respiração pela boca, aproximando-se mais um pouco. A cela não se parecia nada com a mansão vitoriana no Texas, sendo um cubículo de pedra com uma cama de lençóis mal-cheirosos, uma pia e um espelho quebrado, e riscos na parede, feitos por prisioneiros de um tempo além daquele. E a mulher que estava ali, sentada na cama, um cigarro entre os dedos que deixava tudo muito óbvio, não parecia nada com aquela da mansão vitoriana no Texas.

Uns quarenta e cinco quilos, ou menos, e ossos cada vez mais aparentes. Clavículas, omoplatas, costelas, ísquios. Ossos, dentes, e pele tão branca que ela poderia participar de um concurso de _Voldemort-Girls_ se quisesse. Os cabelos numa massa estranha e mal-cuidada de negro e castanho, as roupas largas e as unhas roídas e com vestígios, apenas, da última camada de esmalte. Esmalte vermelho.

Havia cicatrizes em seu braço, que poderiam se assemelhar com as de um adolescente revoltado que gosta de brincar com a ponta da tesoura para chamar a atenção dos pais. E, de acordo com as pontas nas pedras pelo chão, o efeito é o mesmo. Mas era função de Marris, e não dele, acabar com aquilo.

"Como você está?", ele perguntou, sem se importar muito, aproximando-se até que apenas as barras de ferro estivessem entre eles. Seus olhos castanhos fitavam o nada, e Harry sentiu um pouco de pena, e culpa. E raiva. Porque fora aquele olhar _vazio _que instigara Rony a fazer o que fizera. A se entregar para a morte tão facilmente.

"Sempre melhor que você", Parkinson espreguiçou os braços, de forma que sua blusa subiu até mostrar suas vértebras sob a pele branca. Harry umedeceu os lábios, desviando o olhar. Era fácil demais ser fraco. Fácil demais. "Como vai a vadia da sua mulher?"

Soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Pelo menos ela não perguntara sobre o bebê. "Ótima. Mas você não se importa, não é mesmo?"

Ela também sorriu. Pouco, mas sorriu. Levou o cigarro aos lábios, por tempo suficiente para que Harry percebesse que era artesanal, como os que Malfoy trazia ao ser solto. Uma máfia trouxa dentro de Azkaban. Era quase transcendental, de tão ridículo.

"O que você quer?", ela perguntou após soltar a fumaça pela boca. Harry olhou em volta, imaginando, por um momento, se não deveria ter pedido para falar com ela na sala de visitas. Talvez fosse mais fácil, se não houvesse uma tonelada de ferro entre eles, e se ela prendesse as coxas esqueléticas em torno de seu corpo e tentasse seduzí-lo. Talvez fosse mais democrático, porque ali, daquela maneira, ele tinha toda a vantagem. Ele tinha tanta vantagem que perdia um pouco a graça.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de mofo misturado ao cheiro de nicotina crua no cigarro dela. Uma merda de cheiro, para falar a verdade. Abriu a pasta que trouxera consigo, tirando de lá um bolo amarrado de envelopes que já estavam mais amarelos que o comum. Observou a caligrafia de Rony no envelope que iniciava a pilha. _H_. Sorriu. Simplesmente _H._, e podia ser de Harold ou Hamilton ou até mesmo Helg, enquanto ele estava foragido na Irlanda. Incrível como ninguém nunca desconfiou. Incrível como ninguém ligou o _H. _ao _R._ e fez as contas.

"Tenho cinquenta e seis cartas aqui, todas que Rony escreveu para mim durante a guerra. E eu gostaria que você ficasse com elas", ele estendeu o bolo de envelopes para ela, passando uma das mãos por entre as grades. Parkinson olhou-o pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou ali. Seus lábios pareciam rachados, provavelmente por desidratação, e foi uma das únicas vezes que Harry a viu sem maquiagem. A única imagem, porém, que ficou marcada em sua mente.

"Por que diabos você está fazendo isso?", ela perguntou entre os dentes. Harry pôde ver o cigarro tremer entre seus dedos, mostrando que havia um vestígio de sentimento, apesar de seus olhos refletirem o mesmo que uma criança de cinco anos assistindo a um desenho chato na televisão: nada. Pensou em Jim, por um momento. E em Amie. E sentiu uma espécie de dúvida pulsando no começo da garganta, parecido com uma ânsia.

"Porque você merece saber o que realmente se passava pela cabeça dele", respondeu, com firmeza. Exatamente da mesma maneira que Hermione lhe dissera na noite anterior. Mas a mão que segurava os envelopes estremeceu. Havia um pouco de pena, porque Parkinson _era_, de uma forma ou outra, uma vítima.

_Mas ela o matou. E ela tentou matar você e Hermione, não é mesmo? Ela enfiou uma faca na sua barriga enquanto falava bobagens sobre o cheiro dele na sua pele. E a questão toda, Harry, é que você nunca nem soube qual era o cheiro dele._

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, encolhendo-se um pouco na cama. Talvez porque soubesse, no fundo, o que realmente se passava pela cabeça de Ron. Talvez porque ler aquelas palavras fosse destruir aos poucos a realidade de papel maché que ela criara em sua mente para conseguir se redimir de todas as merdas que fez. Porque a culpa era toda dela, e ela sabia disso. A dor e o sangue. Era tudo culpa de Parkinson.

"Vamos. Pegue e leia. Você tinha tanta coragem quanto tentou me matar, quando tentou matar Hermione! Quando o entregou a Malfoy! Então tenha coragem agora e leia essas porras dessas cartas!"

"Eu não sei o que você quer de mim", ela balançou a cabeça com mais força, como se estivesse tentando espantar um demônio que lhe atordoava os ouvidos e a alma. Harry sentia o coração pulsar na altura da garganta. Merda.

Largou os envelopes, de forma que eles caíram no chão para o lado de dentro da cela. Parkinson tinha encolhido os joelhos e se afastado o máximo que conseguira, como se Harry fosse, de alguma forma, atravessar as grades e machucá-la. Sentia o próprio rosto quente e vermelho. Vermelho.

Harry nunca saberia que o vermelho era a chave de tudo.

—**XXX**—

"O que você quer de mim, Parkinson?"

A voz soou macia em seus ouvidos. Ergueu os olhos castanhos para o homem que parara à sua frente, a varinha baixa, quase escorregando de seus dedos. Era isso. Ele desistia. Ele se entregava. Mais uma vez, Pansy ganhara. Sem precisar dizer um único feitiço, ela ganhara. Mordeu a parte interna do lábio inferior, sentindo-se ligeiramente empolgada. Era a primeira vez que ele baixava a guarda. Precisava aproveitar aquele momento.

"A pergunta é, Weasley, o que _você_ quer de mim".

Ele riu pelo nariz, sarcasticamente. Era estranho, e engraçado, pensar que algum homem no mundo poderia rir daquela forma, sem ser Draco, e mesmo assim, parecer um tanto quanto atraente. Talvez fosse o vermelho. Talvez fosse o vermelho dos cabelos ou dos lábios, ou até mesmo o vermelho das próprias unhas que um dia iriam deixar a pele branca vermelha e ele seria todo seu.

"Você não está espionando para ninguém e, mesmo assim, você não pára de me perseguir. Não há nada mais interessante no mundo da princesinha do que um Weasley? Porque, sinceramente, Parkinson, você está me decepcionando. Achei que você quisesse mais".

"Eu já tenho o suficiente, meu bem. Minha idéia, agora, é ter algo que eu nunca tive. Um pequeno desafio, sabe? Estou disposta a fazer o que você quiser que eu faça".

"Parkinson. Quando você vai entender? Eu não quero que você faça alguma coisa".

Aproximou-se. Um passo do stiletto, outro passo. Passos medem distância e a distância estava quase vencida. Ele estava quase vencido. Quase. Pôde ver seus olhos azuis deslocando-se para baixo, para o chão. Sorriu com o canto da boca ao segurar seu rosto, forçando-o a encará-la, as unhas entrando levemente em sua pele. Quase um carinho, quase vencido.

"Cem galeões", ela murmurou. Ele envolveu-lhe o pulso fino com uma das mãos, segurando-a com tanta força que a pulseira que usava brincou de marcar a pele. "Por vez".

"Por vez do quê?", ele disse, as palavras saindo entre seus dentes. Weasley tinha dentes bonitos. Weasley era bonito e a sua voz, e seu cheiro, e sua alma eram vermelhas. Ele era inteiro sua cor favorita.

"Cem galeões por cada vez que você transar comigo".

Ele soltou seu pulso e se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. O coração de Pansy Parkinson começou a quebrar ali. Exatamente naquele momento, mesmo que ela fosse arrogante demais para perceber.

"Você não presta", Weasley disse, antes de sair.

—**X—**

O trabalho foi rápido. Limpo, discreto. Dois galeões pelo material utilizado, dez galeões pela mão-de-obra, e em aproximadamente uma hora, a secretária voltou com um envelope. Pansy agradeceu e colocou os óculos escuros no rosto quando saiu do local. A Travessa do Tranco _era _mais escura que o resto do Beco Diagonal, mas o sol do primeiro verão pós-guerra estava realmente forte e talvez fosse a névoa escura do Lorde das _Trevas _que tinha se dissipado, mas provavelmente a verdade sobre todo aquele calor tinha relação com algum fenômeno no oceano atlântico.

Só abriu o envelope quando se sentou sob a sombra do guarda-sol da sorveteria. A credencial estava perfeita. _Pansy Parkinson, advogada_. Sorriu com o canto do lábio enquanto tamborilava as unhas vermelhas sobre o tampo da mesa. Aquele poderia ter sido um futuro, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Mas as coisas não foram diferentes, as coisas eram daquele jeito e, três dias depois, ela estava atravessando o Mar do Norte numa balsa encantada, aproximando-se da construção de pedra centenária que era _Azkaban _e não pôde deixar de pensar que Draco não poderia ter um final mais coerente do que aquele.

"Qual é seu interesse em visitar o prisioneiro, Dra. Parkinson?", perguntou um dos guardas na entrada, enquanto copiava os dados de sua credencial _falsa_ para uma ficha.

_Sexo_, ela poderia ter respondido. Mas apenas disse que iriam resolver questões pendentes sobre a herança dos Malfoy.

Draco não ofereceu muitas oportunidades para que ela falasse – mas nenhum dos dois gostava de reencontros. Tinha se entregado _demais _a Ronald Weasley e agora era a hora de se redimir. De pedir o _verdadeiro _perdão aos céus. Porque não poderia mais suportar o fato de que _ele_ fora o último homem que estivera dentro dela. Porque não poderia, também, fazer _qualquer um _violar essa condição.

Então, quando Draco a penetrou, a sensação foi semelhante à quando ela rasgou a camiseta do Chuddley Cannons com a qual costumava dormir para sentir o cheiro _dele_. Uma espécie de aperto no coração que as pessoas poderiam chamar de _angústia_, mas ela chamava de _fraqueza_, e que, mesmo doendo e explodindo e queimando, era _bom_. Era ter certeza de que, um dia, conseguiria arrancá-lo de dentro de si, onde quer que ele estivesse nesse momento.

Fingiu o orgasmo, mas Draco, tão absorto no fato de que estava finalmente fazendo sexo com alguém, não percebeu. Para não frustrar-se com a idéia de que nem _Draco _poderia fazê-la sentir-se melhor do que _Weasley_ fazia, ela fingiu que sabia que não conseguiria gozar assim, de primeira. Fingiu que estava com o controle da situação. Era boa nisso.

"E a minha herança?", foi o que Draco perguntou, enquanto ela arrumava as próprias roupas.

_Eu fingi que era Gina Weasley para fazer Liam Houston roubar e saquei da conta dele cem galeões para cada vez que Ronald Weasley me comesse, mas ele resolveu que ia ficar com a sangue-ruim, então eu disse para você que ele que tinha roubado e você o matou. Fiz uma identidade falsa para fingir que eu era a irmã de Houston e saquei todo o dinheiro da conta dele ontem. Você não tem mais herança, Draco. Ela é toda minha._

Parecia uma idéia bem ridícula, contar a verdade. Então, ela mentiu. Disse que não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido com o dinheiro. Disse que, talvez, estivesse na conta dos Weasleys, mas que agora o mundo bruxo estava lambendo o saco deles e Potter era o homem mais importante do universo e ninguém iria acreditar em quem dissesse que Ronald Weasley tinha roubado tudo. E que ela não entendia merda nenhuma sobre isso, porque era tão advogada quanto ele.

"É por isso que eu te amo, Parkinson. _Você não presta_".

—**X—**

"Você é doente?!", ele falou, alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Eu precisava ver você".

Dentro da casa, a festa que comemorava a chegada do primeiro ano após a guerra estava quente e dourada. A rua, porém, estava branca – a neve atingia alguns centímetros de espessura sobre o chão cinzento. Era quase uma piada, saber que ele estava passando sua noite lá dentro e ela passando a noite lá fora. Esperando por ele. Esperando para que ele parasse de ignorar os avisos do elfo doméstico de que ela estava ali.

Pansy sentia as mãos quase congeladas dentro do bolso do sobretudo e sabia muito bem que seus lábios estavam secos e pálidos, como sempre ficavam no frio. Apertou-os, formando uma linha fina entre eles. Os olhos castanhos encararam a boca dele. Intensamente vermelha, brilhante de saliva. O vento levava os fios de cobre em sua cabeça para trás, expondo sua testa e as sardas que pontuavam cada centímetro de sua pele branca. O azul do olhar estava um tanto quanto apagado pela iluminação fraca da rua, mas ainda estava ali. Ele, Ronald Weasley, um destaque colorido em meio ao nada. Ela, Pansy Parkinson, uma boneca de papel. A única cor em seu semblante era o vermelho em suas unhas.

"Parkinson, estamos no ano novo! Esta é a casa de Harry Potter! Pelo amor de Deus, o que você quer? Ele está lá dentro! Minha família inteira, minha noiva está lá dentro!"

Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado cortando o caminho até seus pulmões. Passara os últimos sete dias – das últimas horas do dia vinte e cinco de Dezembro até os primeiros minutos do dia primeiro de Janeiro – chorando, agindo com o mesmo desespero que ele adotara em seu tom de voz. Passara os últimos sete dias com o coração do tamanho de uma das cerejas que ele tinha dado na boca da _noiva_– como fazia questão de enfatizar – naquela noite. Passara os últimos sete dias se perguntando o que poderia haver de errado com ela e de certo com a noiva, até compreender que os erros não estavam em nenhuma das duas. Os erros estavam _nele_.

"Dois mil e trezentos galeões me dão o direito de vir até aqui. Eu precisava ver você".

Ele a observou por alguns segundos. Pansy controlou a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos, como controlava sempre que necessário até ele aparecer. De fato, não sabia como pudera ser tão burra a ponto de deixar que Weasley entrasse tão fundo em seu corpo. Em cada uma de suas células. Não sabia como pudera ser tão burra a ponto de se apaixonar.

"Parkinson", ele começou. Como sempre começava, não é mesmo? Chamando-a pelo sobrenome, a voz mais controlada e firme do que o normal, tentando parecer mais sério e mais forte do que realmente era. Talvez Hermione Granger não soubesse, mas Pansy sabia que Weasley não era nada disso. Weasley era uma criança fraca que nunca admitiria que aquela coisa em seu peito toda vez que precisava de dinheiro era vergonha. Angústia. E que ele nunca viveria o estilo de vida que gostaria de viver simplesmente porque tinha medo de enfrentar suas certezas, suas verdades, para fazê-lo. Vinte e três vezes, e Pansy conhecia Weasley melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. "Eu acho que fui bem claro no Natal, quando..."

"Você foi claro", ela interrompeu-o. Weasley piscou, um pouco atordoado, porque pela primeira vez – e pela última, mas Pansy ainda não sabia disso – ela estava sendo quem realmente era na frente dele. Não uma menininha louca. Ela estava sendo Pansy Parkinson, filha de Nicholas Parkinson, criada para conseguir qualquer coisa que quisesse, não importava os meios que utilizasse para isso. "E eu vim aqui para sugerir uma coisa".

Weasley olhou para trás, como se esperasse que Granger estivesse observando a conversa de ambos pela janela da casa de Potter. Não havia ninguém. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e mexeu as pernas, parecendo inquieto. Pansy não se importava se ele estava, naquele momento, discutindo com a própria consciência sobre o que fazer.

"Eu quero que você passe um dia inteiro comigo".

"O quê?!", ele falou, talvez alto demais para os próprios limites. Pansy permaneceu com a expressão impassível que tentava manter desde o início da conversa. "Você é louca?", Weasley tentou controlar o tom de voz, aproximando-se alguns centímetros dela. Pansy não respirou fundo – sentir o perfume seria doloroso demais e ela tinha muito a perder com mais dor.

"Um dia. Um dia, por ter sustentado você e a sua sangue-ruim por meses".

Ele soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Ronald Weasley era insolente demais para alguém que tinha porra nenhuma na vida. Às vezes, Pansy gostava daquilo. Mostrava que havia um pouco dela dentro dele. Mas, naquele momento, era o que ela mais poderia odiar nele.

"Parkinson, eu não sei o que se passa na sua mente pervertida, mas vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. Eu não devo _favores _a você. Nós tínhamos uma porra de um contrato. Se você gozasse, eu ganhava cem galeões. E pelo número de vezes que você gozou, eu deveria ter ganhado mais de dois mil e trezentos galeões. Eu sinto muito, mas no meu ponto de vista, quem está em desvantagem é você, o que não _permite _que você venha fazendo pedidos desse jeito para mim".

"Eu só quero um dia. _Um dia_, caralho, para arrancar você de dentro de mim de uma vez e conseguir te deixar em paz com a sua noivinha. Eu não vim aqui para retomar o contrato ou te pagar alguma coisa, ou pedir o dinheiro de volta. Eu só quero, eu só preciso de mais um dia ao seu lado. É só isso. É muito?", sustentou o olhar no dele. Sentia uma espécie de frio inexplicável, até mesmo para um dia de neve, porque não era algo que vinha de fora para dentro. Era o frio da contradição que Ronald Weasley e Pansy Parkinson formavam quando estavam frente a frente.

Ele soltou o ar pela boca, formando nuvens de vapor na frente de seu rosto. Se aproximou, primeiro um passo, depois outro. Os passos que lhe trariam muitas noites mal-dormidas, muitas refeições interminadas. Os passos que lhe fariam se perguntar, um dia, se tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Se haveria uma chance para eles. Se havia um 'eles', assim, na mesma frase.

"Parkinson", ele começou, como sempre começara... Mas foi a última vez. Sem meias verdades ou pequenas mentiras. Simplesmente _Parkinson_, e o que vinha depois, e o que não viria mais. Nunca mais. "Eu não sei mais como eu posso te dizer isso", a voz ficou mais baixa, mais calma, mais _ele_. Mais vermelho sobre a neve.

"Então não me diga", ela continuou sustentando o olhar, sabendo muito bem que havia uma umidade em seus olhos que não deveria estar ali. Ele se aproximou mais um passo, e Pansy sabia muito bem que poderia tocá-lo se quisesse.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, os cabelos ruivos tomando uma tonalidade castanha devido à luz.

"Não era para ser assim, Parkinson. Não era esse o combinado".

"Eu te amo", ela esticou a mão e segurou em seu pulso. Não importava tanto assim. O orgulho, o sobrenome e a merda toda. Era tudo insignificante. Se ele entendia que tinham passado dos limites, então não importava que ele percebesse que _todas _as barreiras impostas por Hogwarts e Voldemort e o caralho tinham sido quebradas. "Só um dia", deslizou a mão por seu pulso até que seus dedos encontrassem os dele.

—**X—**

Ela respirou fundo. Respirou fundo e engoliu a saliva, espessa e quente, que se acumulava dentro da boca. Respirou fundo, engoliu a saliva e cruzou as mãos, trêmulas. Trêmulas nãoporque o coração pesava, mas porque estava_ ajoelhada _e_ apreensiva. _A última vez que ajoelhara, _ele _estava por trás, dentro dela.A última vez que estivera apreensiva, _ele_ estava lá, dizendo que não poderiam continuar com o que tinham começado. Mas agora _ele_ não estava lá. E não estaria mais.

Ela respirou fundo. Respirou fundo, engoliu a saliva, cruzou as mãos trêmulas e ouviu a própria voz soando na mente. Não se atreveria a abrir a boca para proferir qualquer uma daquelas palavras.

"_Deus Pai, todo poderoso, criador do céu e da terra."_

As unhas eram vermelhas e a roupa não era negra, e a meia-calça poderia rasgar a qualquer movimento brusco demais. O decote não era recatado e os cabelos negros caíam por seus ombros, e quando ela ergueu os olhos castanhos, marcados pelo delineador, ela soube que poderia fazer aquilo. Que poderia seduzir Jesus Cristo e Deus e o Diabo se quisesse. Que conseguiria aquele perdão, que _compraria _o perdão se fosse necessário. Qualquer coisa para que ele saísse de sua mente, de sua alma, de seu corpo. Qualquer coisa para que ele a abandonasse de uma vez por todas.

(o que era uma vontade hipócrita, porque há menos de uma semana, quando avisara Draco que ele tinha roubado o dinheiro, tudo que ela mais queria era que ele _pagasse_por tê-la abandonado. Mas Pansy era hipócrita e nunca sentira vergonha disso, não é mesmo?)

"_A culpa é Sua."_

Ela piscou. Encarando a estátua do homem magro, pálido, fraco, os pulsos e tornozelos _sangrando_. Aquilo era doentio. Aquilo era, definitivamente, doentio.

"_Você deveria me pedir perdão. Você acabou com a minha vida. Você me fez fraca e ridícula e me fez querer a única pessoa no mundo que eu não poderia querer. Você, em toda Sua mediocridade, Deus, fez com que eu o quisesse mais do que ele a mim, e isso é um absurdo. A culpa é Sua porque Você não me ensinou a deixar que alguém não me amasse. A culpa é Sua porque Você nunca o _obrigou_ a dizer isso para mim. A culpa é Sua, porque Você criou essa guerra, e criou o _vermelho_, e criou os homens. Você criou Ronald Weasley, e Você devia arder no Inferno por isso."_

"_Você não tem o direito de fazer com que eu me sinta culpada. Eu não fiz absolutamente _nada_. As escolhas foram _dele_. Ele _quis _isso, ele praticamente implorou por isso. Se Você tivesse feito com que ele me escolhesse ao invés dela, eu não teria mentido para Draco. Se Você tivesse_ seguido os meus planos_, porra, nada disso precisaria ter acontecido. Ele não estaria morto."_

"_Mas Você não se importaria com isso, não é mesmo? Você matou Seu _próprio filho_. Você fez com que Judas o entregasse por trinta moedas de prata e Você fez com que ele sangrasse até a morte, e Você quer que eu peça perdão por ter entregado Ronald Weasley por um preço muito maior do que ele valia? Você sabe, Deus, quantas moedinhas de prata existiam no cofre dos Malfoy? E Você quer _me culpar_?"_

"_E Draco também não tem culpa. Sabe por quê? Porque eu, no lugar dele, faria exatamente a mesma coisa. E nem pelo dinheiro. Foda-se o dinheiro, estávamos falando de Weasley. Dê uma faca para mim e me deixe no mesmo lugar que Granger para ver o que acontece. Vamos lá, faça isso. Eu adoraria. Simplesmente seria a realização da minha vida."_

"_Você serve para quê, Deus, além de foder com a vida das pessoas?"_

"_Se Você servir para atender pedidos, atenda ao meu. O meu é, sem dúvida, o mais urgente, entre todos os pedidos que Lhe fizerem. Arranque Ronald Weasley de dentro de mim. Ele está _morto_. Eu quero sentir que ele está morto. Eu quero sair dessa igreja, ir à Azkaban e transar com Malfoy e simplesmente esquecer que um dia aquele pobretão nojento cruzou o meu caminho e que Você me fez sentir algo por ele."_

Ela piscou. Encarando a estátua do homem magro, pálido, fraco, os pulsos e tornozelos_ sangrando._Sangrando como ele sangrara sob as mãos de Draco, como ele sangrara e sofrera e morrera. E sim, ela mentira para Draco e dissera que ele era o ladrão, e mentira e dissera que Houston a estuprara para poder desconectar uma coisa da outra, e mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, e Weasley estava morto, mas a culpa não era dela.

A culpa não era dela, nem nunca seria.

"_Amém"._

E as lágrimas que molhariam olhos castanhos também não seriam dela. Granger choraria.

Pansy Parkinson, nunca.

—**XXX**—

**16 de Abril  
14h42**

_Harry,_

_Você deve estar estranhando receber essa carta se agora somos praticamente vizinhos, mas há uma razão muito boa. Essa é a última vez que lhe escrevo. Isso porque é a última vez, também, que falarei desse assunto com alguém. Assim que selar o envelope, será algo que esquecerei, e espero que você também se esqueça._

_Pansy Parkinson está apaixonada por mim._

_Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, ou quando isso aconteceu. Só sei que está. Ela não consegue, Harry, entender que tudo terminou, que eu não __preciso__mais dela. Comecei a juntar o dinheiro que estou lhe devendo, mas alguma coisa me diz, Harry, que não vai adiantar. Porque, pelo que me parece, ela realmente está apaixonada por mim._

_Sei que é meio estranho tentar descrever isso, mas você sabe, Harry, que __a gente sabe__ quando tem alguém apaixonado pela gente. Querendo ou não, a gente acaba percebendo. E eu não sei como eu não percebi antes e parei antes que fosse tarde demais. A questão toda é que agora, que eu posso finalmente recomeçar – ou finalmente __começar__– com Hermione, ela resolveu demonstrar de verdade._

_Ela veio aqui no Ano Novo, Harry, pedir para passar um dia comigo. Ela disse que me amava. E eu... Eu não sei, cara. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria matar a vadia por ter me perseguido até a sua casa – sim, ela estava ali, do outro lado do portão – eu fiquei com pena. Sabe? Uma vontade esquisita de abraçá-la e pedir desculpas por tudo._

_Só que eu não posso me sentir assim, levando em consideração que ela pode foder com a minha vida de um minuto pro outro se quiser._

_Eu não quis passar um dia com ela, Harry, porque... Eu tenho um pouco de medo. Um pouco de medo de como eu me sentiria se ficasse com ela um dia todo. Não medo de passar a gostar dela e esquecer Hermione – isso é impossível. Harry, é sério, eu amo Hermione de uma maneira quase sagrada, algo que ninguém poderia nem __tocar__. Mas eu tenho medo de que ela se entregue de um jeito que vai acabar fodendo ainda mais com tudo na minha vida._

_Egoísmo, não é? Mas tudo bem. Nós todos somos egoístas, mesmo quando não admitimos, e eu não tenho problema em ter esse remorso moral se significa que algumas coisas que não podem acontecer __não aconteçam__. Se elas não podem acontecer, não é egoísmo, querer que elas não aconteçam. Ah, Harry. Você deve estar tão confuso quanto eu nesse momento._

_Eu só queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Você sabe. Essa guerra, e você longe, e Gina, e a fome, e a dor. Meus irmãos e meus pais, e Liam. E o bando de corpos que a gente enterrou e aqueles que a gente não pode enterrar. Toda essa necessidade e toda as desnecessidades – se é que essa palavra existe, não sei. Eu só queria nunca ter aceitado a proposta de Parkinson. Eu só queria nunca ter tido que trair a mulher que eu amo, a única. Eu só não queria que algumas dúvidas estivessem na minha cabeça._

_Eu sinto muito por tudo, Harry. E obrigado._

_Rony_

—**X—**

**16 de Abril  
14h47**

"_Só um dia"._

Um dia.

E a guerra, e a distância, e Gina, e a fome, e a dor. E os irmãos e os pais, e Liam. E o bando de corpos enterrados e aqueles que não o foram. E toda a necessidade e toda a desnecessidade. E o perdão e o vermelho. Um dia, para que pudessem dizer _serviu para alguma coisa_, no entardecer.

"_Só um dia", ela pediu,_ e deslizou a pedra por seu pulso até que o filete de sangue encontrasse seus dedos.

E de novo.

"_Eu sinto muito", ele apertou seus dedos nos dele por alguns segundos, e então voltou para a festa, para os amigos, para a noiva._

E de novo.

Nove vezes. Nove vezes seriam o suficiente.

(Alguns prisioneiros de Azkaban fazem riscos na parede para contar os dias, mas Pansy Parkinson preferia riscar a própria pele. Ela passou um bom tempo por ali, mas não estava interessada no futuro e na rotação da Terra, nem mesmo em quantos minutos ficou entre aquelas paredes de pedra. A autópsia garantiu que haviam vinte e três riscos superficiais em seu braço esquerdo – mas ninguém sabia o _que _aqueles riscos significavam. O vigésimo quarto, o profundo, o fatal, foi sobreposto nove vezes até atingir a artéria).

**Continua.**

**Erros de português são meus. O capítulo não foi betado, de novo! D:**

**Nota da Vick: **agora você está se perguntando,_"Tia Vick, sério? Um ano sem atualização e você posta o penúltimo capítulo? Você quer tipo, matar a gente?"_. Então, amores. Tia Vick _não quer_ matar vocês. Eu, mais do que ninguém quero que Halle termine. Não porque eu quero 'me livrar' dela, mas porque todos vocês merecem muito que essa história chegue ao final.

Eu comecei o capítulo 15 logo depois de terminar o 14, com a intenção de que fosse o último. Então eu escrevi quase quarenta páginas de um final que não me agradou. E eu vim aqui no , fiz login e upload. Só que eu reli, quando estava formatando tudo. E percebi que _não era _pra ser daquele jeito.

Então eu deletei. E tive idéias diferentes, e fiquei dando voltas, e escrevi umas quinhentas versões. Aí eu resolvi que ia desencanar do final e escrever aquele _bônus _RP que eu tinha prometido. Só que eu _também _não consegui, porque eu senti que RP não podia ser um _bônus_, já que eles são tanta parte de Halle quanto DHr. Foi aí que eu tive a epifania _desse_penúltimo capítulo (de 29 páginas também :D). E, agora, eu já tenho certeza do meu final. Talvez vocês notem alguma diferença no meu estilo de narração... Fruto do tempo haha.

Sinto muito pela demora,_ mesmo_. Vocês foram muito lindos comigo nesse tempo todo, não recebi nenhum xingamento – embora devesse. Eu me afastei do fandom de HP nesse ano e não sei quantos de vocês fizeram o mesmo, mas eu espero que dediquem um tempinho para ler esse capítulo que eu escrevi com tanto amor e suor haha.

Agora, a boa notícia: o último capítulo vem no máximo até o fim de Janeiro. Quem sabe antes. Agora tudo já está mais claro para mim. Postando esse capítulo, não tem mais como mudar meu final haha.

Obrigada pela paciência e pelo amor, vocês são demais!

Obrigada especial para a Marina, Livia, Matheus e **Lally **(que escreveu a primeira frase do capítulo e a cedeu para mim gentilmente haha).

...sem review, vocês sabem. Se eu já não atualizo com reviews, imagina sem elas! Haha.


	17. Konstantine

Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
**AVISO: **fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

E é isso. Foram três – quase quatro anos. Do dia _14 de Maio de 2007_ ao dia _29 de Outubro de 2010_. Foram 322 páginas – mais do que o terceiro livro da saga. 140 mil palavras. 11 mil linhas. Foram muitas reviews de elogio – muitas de xingamento. Foram muitos leitores desesperados e muitos que desistiram. Foram muitas mudanças na minha vida – com certeza na vida de vocês. Demorou, e foi difícil. Foi sofrido. Muitas lágrimas, muita irritação, muito medo. Foram quatro finais diferentes – três deles descartados. Foram muitas conversas no MSN tentando resolver o que fazer. Foi, _literalmente_, um parto. Mas, não teria sido, se vocês não estivessem aqui.

Muito obrigada – com vocês, o final de Hallelujah.

* * *

**HALLELUJAH**

**XVII. Konstantine**

_And I lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting yours  
Love without, love gone wrong  
Lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know  
Is that the end's beggining_

—**x**—

A chuva embaçava as lâmpadas amareladas na rua, formando uma espécie de borrão dourado no fundo da retina do par de olhos cinzentos. Já era tarde. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Suficiente para que as pessoas estivessem se dispersando, voltando para o conforto de seus lares, suas lareiras, seus assaltos à geladeira, seus livros, quem sabe para as pernas e braços de alguém.

Recostou-se no muro, encarando o outro lado da rua. O Twiggen's não estava fechado – é claro que não estava. Draco tinha a impressão de que aquele lugar fora feito exatamente para aqueles que precisavam estar embaixo de qualquer teto durante algumas horas só para disfarçar o quão patéticos e solitários realmente eram. Por muitos anos, Draco estivera ali também, tentando disfarçar exatamente a mesma coisa, tentando encontrar esquecimento.

Talvez não quisesse admitir, mas achava que estava perdendo o bom senso. Havia alguma coisa corroendo suas veias, e não era o sangue _ruim_ que agora passava por elas. Pela primeira vez na vida, pouco importava se ele conseguia ou não passar pela Plataforma 9½. Todo aquele sofrimento, toda aquela angústia parecia tão _pequena_, tão insignificante. Era um sonho ruim numa manhã cinzenta de domingo: iria passar.

Outras coisas, porém, não iriam passar.

Parkinson estava morta. Pansy Parkinson, dos cabelos negros e curtos, e depois castanhos e secos, a mulher brilhante que um dia ele imaginara ser a coisa mais próxima do amor que encontraria. Sua amante, sua melhor amiga, sua única amiga, que ele protegeu e denunciou, quis bem e quis mal. Do batom vermelho, das unhas vermelhas, do _vermelho_ que era sempre mais brilhante que qualquer sangue em qualquer veia. Dos sorrisos pequenos, da pontada de malícia, do cálculo de cada palavra, do rímel pesado nos cílios compridos, que sempre se transformavam numa lágrima negra quando ela resolvia brincar de chorar.

Pansy Parkinson estava morta. Pansy Parkinson, que roubara seu dinheiro, a vadia. Que mentira, enganara, que manipulara cada pessoa em seu caminho, que conseguira tudo que queria, menos o que queria. Que ele um dia acusara de ter sido a verdadeira culpada de tudo, só para aliviar dos ombros a própria culpa, mas não importava muito porque eles sempre foram a mesma pessoa, do início ao fim.

Ele se lembrava de como o rosto dela era arredondado quando tinham onze anos e de como ela costumava dizê-lo que o dinheiro comprava tudo. Ela dizia aquilo com tanta convicção para uma criança que era impossível não acreditar. O dinheiro podia comprar qualquer merda e Draco adoraria que todos os galeões recuperados de sua herança e transformados em libras pudessem comprar qualquer espécie de alívio em seu peito. Mas não havia bebida, cigarro ou droga que fosse devolver o pedaço de seu estômago que seria enterrado junto com ela. O dinheiro não podia comprar porra alguma naquele momento, e isso era transtornador. Sentia-se _doente_, como nunca antes.

Enfiou uma das mãos trêmulas no bolso do casaco. Segurou entre os dedos a ampulheta dourada que vinha carregando inutilmente desde que resolvera que voltar no tempo seria a única maneira de arrancar Hermione Granger de sua vida e voltar a ser um bruxo. Mas agora havia mais um motivo para querer fazer aquilo.

_Se você tentar girar essa ampulheta e não der certo, você vai ser preso_, a garota Weasley tinha dito há alguns dias, enquanto Draco encarava a lápide de Ronald como se não soubesse como ela tinha ido parar ali. Ela provavelmente não estava blefando, mas Draco sentia que ter aquele objeto em mãos e não fazer nada era atestar aquela covardia que ele tentara negar por tantos anos.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. A imagem magra e fraca de Pansy Parkinson e sua pele transparente de tão pálida surgiu imediatamente, refletida em sua retina. Havia o laço que ela usava nos cabelos negros aos oito anos, havia o laço azul nos cabelos de Amie. _A única coisa nesse mundo que ainda tem a capacidade de te perdoar_.

—**x**—

Fazia tempo que não sonhava com Rony.

Ele estava andando por um gramado amarelado que podia pertencer à Toca. Usava um paletó roxo escuro e calças _jeans_, e seu cabelo ruivo brilhava dourado sob o sol forte. Caminhava em sua direção, mas parecia se distanciar a cada passo, e ela mesmo não pôde ver o próprio corpo quando tentou. Talvez estivesse invisível, mas não sentia nenhuma capa pesando sobre os ombros.

Um vento leve passou por ela, acompanhado de uma risada de criança. Identificou o cabelo de Amie imediatamente, ao observar as ondas claras que se soltavam do laço azul, e o ondular da saia do vestido enquanto ela corria em direção ao _pai_. Ao contrário de Hermione, Amie o alcançara rapidamente, e agora ele a girava no ar enquanto Pansy Parkinson, com os pulsos e lábios pingando sangue, jogava gasolina nos pés deles.

"Eu sempre achei que você tinha cheiro de carne queimando", ela disse para Rony, antes de jogar um dos cigarros de Malfoy na gasolina. Ele riu, assim como Amie, enquanto seus pés pegavam fogo, e Hermione queria correr para salvá-los, mas era tarde demais, porque estava muito cansada e suas pernas estavam muito pesadas.

Não havia nada a fazer além de observar a fumaça negra envolver as pessoas que ela mais amava, sem saber classificar por qual delas sentia ódio e por qual sentia pena.

"Mamãe?"

Hermione acordou de repente, com a sensação de que estava sufocando e os olhos grudados de possíveis lágrimas. Demorou um pouco para que o rosto de Amie se focalizasse próximo ao seu, os cabelos soltos caindo sobre o pijama de ursinhos. Engoliu a saliva quente e espessa que se acumulara dentro da boca, procurando com os olhos alguma queimadura no rosto da filha, mas não havia nada além da pele macia da menina. Tentou sorrir, mas foi uma tentativa completamente falha. O coração palpitava rápido demais para que se concentrasse.

Talvez Amie tenha percebido aquilo, mas não disse nada. Sorriu o sorriso que a mãe tentara ensaiar, e estendeu-lhe seu celular. "Tio Harry está no telefone!", anunciou, entregando o aparelho e pulando da cama.

Hermione se sentou, claramente atordoada, enquanto observava a filha correndo para fora do quarto, os cabelos balançando da mesma maneira que no sonho. Respirou fundo, colocando o celular na orelha.

"Olá", disse, numa voz muito mais fraca do que a normal.

"Oi", Harry respondeu, e a voz dele também não estava muito boa. Hermione passou a mão pelo pescoço, ainda se sentindo um pouco sufocada. "Desculpa por te acordar. O enterro de Parkinson será em quatro horas."

"Hum", fez Hermione, sem saber direito o que Harry pretendia ao passar-lhe aquela informação. Olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira – ainda eram seis horas. O que Amie estava fazendo de pé, e tão animada? E, _merda_, Pansy Parkinson realmente se matara. "OK."

"OK", Harry repetiu. Hermione o conhecia bem demais, sabia todas as nuances de sua voz, sabia quando ele estava com medo sem querer demonstrar, sabia quando seu coração estava doendo tanto que as palavras saíam de forma espaçada, uma após a outra, como se quisessem se prender à sua língua. E, naquele momento, com aquele _OK_, ela soube que ele se sentia culpado por alguma coisa. Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu preciso que você vá comigo."

O cheiro da carne de Rony queimando em suas narinas voltou à tona, e Hermione sentiu vontade de vomitar. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade dela querer prestar seus respeitos à Pansy Parkinson, não quando ela fora a culpada de tudo que acontecera. Ela não queria ter que pisar em Azkaban pela primeira vez em seis anos, não queria ter que relembrar tudo que aquelas paredes guardavam, não queria a _possibilidade _de reencontrar... "Por quê?", perguntou, o estômago revirando de leve.

"Porque eu... preciso. Porque eu preciso que mais alguém entenda. Que mais alguém que amava Rony tanto quanto eu esteja ali. E Gina...", ele respirou fundo. Não precisava dizer qual era o problema com Gina – e ela concordava que a cunhada nunca amara Rony tanto quanto ela ou Harry. Tanto quanto Harry. "E eu não quero me sentir culpado por ter dado para ela aquelas cartas".

Hermione respirou fundo. A nota sobre a morte de Pansy Parkinson no Profeta Diário fora pequena e sem muitos detalhes. Ela soubera maiores informações quando Marris resolvera visitá-la em seu consultório no St. Mungus. O médico trouxera, junto com ele, um vaso de flores para enfeitar sua mesa e um saco plástico em que cartas manchadas de sangue estavam guardadas. Disse que eram cartas endereçadas a Harry Potter, mas que, devido ao remetente, ele achara melhor entregá-las a ela. Disse também que ninguém tocaria naquele assunto, que Malfoy ainda estava perambulando com o Vira-Tempo no pescoço, e que, apesar de tudo, o dia estava bonito. Tomou um pouco de chá e foi embora.

Ela lera, por baixo do plástico, o nome _Rony_ salpicado pelo sangue de Parkinson e jogou a porra toda na lareira imediatamente. Não queria ter nenhuma informação desnecessária. Não queria saber o que aquelas cartas falavam, porque já tinha muita certeza. Sabia que Rony a amara mais que tudo naquela vida, e que fizera tudo que fizera _por ela_. Sabia o quanto ele se arrependera e sabia que ele dissera seu nome antes de ser sufocado no próprio sangue, _por Malfoy_. Já era _dor demais_, e qualquer palavra naquelas cartas que pudesse aumentar sua dor faria com que ela cortasse os pulsos, assim como Parkinson. E ela tinha Amie, e não podia pensar nisso.

"Harry", ela disse, após alguns segundos em silêncio. "A culpa não foi sua. Parkinson tinha mais motivos para fazer isso do que a gente imagina. As cartas... Você fez o que achou que devia fazer, e está tudo bem. Você não precisa ir nesse enterro se não quiser, a mídia não fez grande caso do que aconteceu."

"Se você não for comigo, eu não vou", ele disse, a voz um pouco mais firme do que anteriormente. Hermione observava as ondulações do lençol branco pela cama de casal, lembrando-se vagamente de como fora fazer amor com Malfoy naquele mesmo lugar. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo. Mas não fazia nem um mês. "Mas eu quero ir. Não ir me faria um covarde. E eu não sou covarde, Hermione. Eu quero ter a coragem de vê-la indo embora, assim como eu vi Rony".

Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. Ela também não queria ser covarde, embora achasse que essa sua qualidade grifinória já tivesse se perdido com o tempo. Só que ela tinha medo de encontrar-se com Malfoy, num momento de dor como aquele, e ter pena. Ou medo de querer socá-lo por não ter girado aquela ampulheta ainda, e acabar fraca em seus braços mais uma vez. Passou a mão pelo rosto.

"OK", disse enfim, e pôde quase sentir a respiração aliviada de Harry do outro lado da linha. "Amie pode ficar com Gina?"

"Claro", fora uma pergunta retórica, admitia. Amie passava tanto tempo com Gina que talvez fosse confundi-la com sua mãe, um dia. Hermione gostaria de não querer ficar sozinha, tantas vezes.

"Eu te encontro em Waterloo em uma hora."

"Certo. Nos vemos então."

"Sim. Até mais."

"Mione?", Harry chamou-a. Fazia um tempo que não a chamava assim, e o apelido sempre aquecia seu coração, levando-a para tardes mornas de Primavera nos jardins de Hogwarts, quando eles ainda eram três e não sangue manchando mãos e cartas. "Obrigado.", e desligou.

—**x**—

A viagem até Azkaban fora silenciosa, e a chuva formava gotas de diferentes tamanhos na janela do trem. Harry não dormia há três dias, mas não sentia sono algum. Hermione também não, pelo visto, pois estava perfeitamente acordada, observando a paisagem esverdeada passar como um borrão por seus olhos castanhos.

Observou o perfil da amiga por um instante. Bonita, de uma maneira que ele reparava uma vez ou outra, no Baile de Inverno, em alguns natais. _A mulher mais bonita do mundo_, dizia Rony, falando sério, mas num tom meio debochado, como se não quisesse demonstrar o quanto a queria e admirava. Harry sabia que ela estava bem longe de ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo – seus traços e cores eram comuns, e não havia nada de especial nela, mas o conjunto em si era harmonioso.

Ela usava calça social preta e uma blusa de mangas compridas, no mesmo tom. Um colar prateado e comprido quebrava a sobriedade, e seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque bonito. Mantinha as pernas cruzadas, sapatos fechados de salto alto, também pretos, o sobretudo verde escuro estava dobrado em seu colo, e seus olhos eram realmente castanhos e vazios quando olharam para ele.

Depois de sete anos, ele já devia ter se acostumado, mas ainda era de quebrar o coração ver os olhos de Hermione daquele jeito.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou. Provavelmente percebera que ele estava observando seu rosto. Harry sorriu de leve, sentindo-se mais triste do que de costume.

Hermione não merecia sofrer tanto. Ela não merecia não ter controle de seus sentimentos, porque Harry a conhecia bem demais, e sabia que _não ter controle _sempre a devastara. Alguma coisa que a consumia de dentro para fora. Ela não merecia ter se apaixonado por Malfoy, mas também não merecia ter que ficar longe de Malfoy para ser feliz, porque ela _não era_ feliz e isso estava estampado na letargia de cada movimento.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, mantendo o sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Ela também sorriu, um brilho pequeno brotando do negro de suas pupilas. Hermione buscou a mão dele, encaixando seus dedos entre os dela, e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando fundo.

"Eu queria que tudo isso terminasse", ela confessou, falando baixo demais. Harry apertou sua mão com mais firmeza, como se quisesse provar que sempre estaria ali. Ela já sabia, mas não custava relembrar. "Sabe? Acordar em Hogwarts e voltar a me preocupar com Umbridge e Voldemort. Tudo parece tão pequeno depois que Rony morreu. Todas as coisas pelas quais a gente passou."

"É tudo pequeno", Harry soltou a mão dela para poder enlaçar seus ombros. Virou o rosto, apoiando o queixo no topo dos cabelos dela, que tinham um perfume cítrico misturado com alguma coisa que ele nunca saberia identificar. Ele sabia cada acorde do perfume de Gina, mas o de Hermione nunca fora completamente decifrado. "É tudo sem sentido. Eu entregaria minha alma a Voldemort se isso fosse trazer meu irmão de volta, sem pensar duas vezes. Mas o que passou, passou, não é? A gente não pode se prender ao passado. Jim, Amie, o bebê. Eles precisam da gente, Mione".

Ela respirou fundo, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele. Harry sabia que ela tinha medo de dizer que suas perspectivas de futuro não eram o suficiente. Ele também tinha medo de mandá-la conversar com Malfoy de uma vez por todas e acabar com aquilo.

"Eu queria que Draco usasse o Vira-Tempo", ela confessou, baixinho, e Harry soube pelo tom de sua voz que ela estava prestes a chorar. Abraçou-lhe com cuidado, e quis que ela estivesse com os cabelos soltos para que ele pudesse afagá-los. Ela chorava por saber que não deveria sentir-se assim. Que Amie deveria ser tudo e sua existência deveria fazer com que ela não quisesse mudar nada. _Mas é dor demais,_ ele justificou para si mesmo, imaginando que se Malfoy voltasse no tempo e trouxesse Rony de volta, ele próprio seria mais feliz. Gina, o bebê em seu ventre, Jim, isso estava escrito, Harry tinha certeza. Em qualquer realidade, ele amaria a mesma mulher e teria filhos maravilhosos com ela – mas, quem sabe, Rony poderia batizá-los e participar dos almoços de domingo, que seriam mais alegres e mais bonitos.

Às vezes, Harry também queria que Malfoy usasse o Vira-Tempo.

"Você acha que algum dia vai melhorar?", ele perguntou, tentando afastar o rosto dela de seu ombro para encará-la. Quando cheios de lágrimas, os olhos dela não pareciam tão vazios assim. Hermione secou a bochecha, a ponta do nariz avermelhada, como sempre ficava quando ela chorava.

Ela sorriu de leve, voltando a observar a paisagem pela janela do trem.

É. Quem sabe um dia.

—**x**—

O marido de _Audrey Miles_ estava em Azkaban. Ele tinha uns quarenta anos, pesava uns oitenta quilos e seus cabelos eram grisalhos. Era bonitão. Dava para ver, pelo caimento do terno negro, que tinha dinheiro pra cacete. Era o tipo de homem que poderia não se apaixonar nunca e ninguém iria reclamar – afinal, um cara com tanta grana não precisava de amor.

E ainda assim ele estava ali, em Azkaban, chorando pela morte de sua esposa, que o enganara a vida inteira. Harry lembrava-se de quando encontrara Pansy Parkinson na casa de Tim Miles, e ela estava _tão bonita_ que era estranho, cabelos loiros ondulando até os ombros, uma silhueta perfeita sob seda verde-escura. Tim devia se sentir orgulhoso de apresentar _Audrey_ nos braços, nos eventos de caridade, ou apenas em acordar ao seu lado e dar-lhe um beijo, sem saber que tudo aquilo era mentira.

Assim que o enterro terminasse, Harry sabia que Marris levaria Tim para sua sala e que pessoas autorizadas lhe aplicariam o feitiço da memória, de modo que ele acordaria nos Estados Unidos achando que tinha bebido demais na noite anterior, e que as unhas vermelhas e os lábios vermelhos eram apenas um sonho bom que fora interrompido.

Por falar no vermelho, alguém tinha tido o cuidado de pintar os lábios de Parkinson para que ela fosse enterrada. Mas seus cabelos tinham sido raspados – assim como o de todos os prisioneiros que morriam em Azkaban – e ela estava tão magra que, se não fosse pelo luxo do caixão (pago por Tim), pelas roupas caras em seu corpo ou pelos pulsos cortados, poderia ser confundida com uma foto do holocausto.

Tim Miles era o único _estranho_ por ali. Para o pessoal em Austin, Audrey Miles tinha simplesmente roubado uma parte da fortuna do marido e se mandado para a Europa, onde os paparazzi ainda a estavam procurando. Parkinson não tinha nenhum familiar vivo que se importasse, e ali, na sala onde seu caixão estava sendo velado, apenas ele, Marris, uma das guardas da prisão e Hermione estavam.

Mentira. Na varanda, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro e observando o mar, estava Draco Malfoy.

Harry observou o rosto magro e branco de Parkinson por tempo o suficiente para decidir que não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter lhe dado as cartas de Rony, e então saiu para a varanda. O cheiro salgado do mar que vinha com o vento mal conseguia disfarçar o cheiro de fumaça.

Não olhou para ele. O mar estava gelado e cinza, e Harry sabia que olhar os olhos de Malfoy lhe teria o mesmo efeito. Esperou que o outro iniciasse a conversa. Era sempre difícil agir de forma civilizada com ele. Observava suas mãos, os dedos segurando o cigarro, e não conseguia não pensar naquela pele branca suja com o sangue de Rony.

_Mas ele usou luvas. Não sujou nem um pouquinho_ – aquela parte de Voldemort que sempre estaria dentro dele dizia, e ele sentia as entranhas queimarem com a vontade de vomitar e de bater o crânio de Malfoy contra a pedra, ali mesmo.

Porém, Rony não estava ali. E, agora, ele só precisava se concentrar em Hermione.

"Como se sente?", perguntou, trivial. Sabia que tinha o mesmo efeito de quando perguntavam como estava o bebê – apesar de ser pertinente, irritava um pouco. Malfoy jogou o cigarro longe, e o mesmo foi engolido pelo mar com uma rapidez mágica. Bom, de fato, era mágica.

"Como alguém que doou um rim e, dez anos depois, teve pedras no outro"

"Entendo", Harry disse por dizer. A realidade era que não se importava com a dor de Malfoy ou com a metáfora que ele utilizaria para descrevê-la. Podia ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-À-Uma-Porrada-de-Coisas, mas nunca sobrevivera à morte de Rony, e não queria soar vingativo, mas não achava que Malfoy sofria o suficiente, mesmo estando longe de Hermione, mesmo sem magia no corpo.

"Entende porra nenhuma, Potter. Você se acha um puta herói, mas na verdade é tão fracassado quanto eu. Você dá umas cartas pra Pansy achando que está limpando a memória do seu amigo, mas na verdade você só está sujando as suas mãozinhas-que-sobreviveram. Eu duvido muito que Weasley não gostasse de comer a Pansy, talvez ele realmente tenha gostado dela, e aí? Aí você acha que fez a maior caridade a fazendo cortar os próprios pulsos".

Malfoy passou a mão pelos cabelos, e ela estava trêmula. Harry olhou-o por um bom tempo, tentando sentir pena, mas não sentiu. E aí mandou pro inferno.

"Você tentou matar Dumbledore", começou, encarando o perfil de Malfoy, enquanto este parecia querer olhar para todos os pontos do universo, menos para o rosto de Harry "eu tentei matar seu pai. Você matou meu melhor amigo, eu ajudei a sua a se matar. Se você machucar Hermione, você vai virar a puta de alguém numa cadeia trouxa. Você me escutou?"

"Hermione não quer chegar perto de mim, Potter. E assim vai ser".

"Você acha que ela veio aqui _por mim_, Malfoy? Aliás, você acha que _eu _vim aqui por mim? Ela está ali porque sabia que iria te ver, e tudo que ela mais quer é que você seja homem e queira tentar, ao invés de ficar choramingando pelos cantos, na frente do Twiggen's, enquanto finge que vai girar aquele Vira-Tempo e não gira".

Malfoy virou o rosto para ele pela primeira vez desde que Harry chegasse ali. Ele via, dentro dos olhos cinzentos, a mesma coisa que vira a tantos anos, no escritório de Dumbledore, tentando completar uma missão para qual não estava destinado. _Medo_.

Covarde dos infernos.

"Hermione te ama, Malfoy, só Deus sabe por quê. E eu a amo _tanto_ que me disponho a não encher a sua cara de porrada toda vez que te encontro. Mas se você a machucar, Malfoy, eu juro. Vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer na vida".

—**x**—

Malfoy jogou as chaves sobre o balcão com um estalo, o que perturbou o silêncio imaculado do apartamento. Tirou o casaco, passou a mão pela nuca. Não parara de chover desde que ela chegara ali, e mesmo no escuro, a luz da rua que atravessava as cortinas permitia que ela visse que os cabelos dele estavam úmidos. Seus passos eram lentos e pesados – ela percebeu quando ele deu a volta no balcão, entrando na cozinha sem acender a luz. Ele abriu a geladeira em câmera lenta, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja, que abriu na beirada da pia, e bebeu o conteúdo de uma só vez. O vidro adquiria uma coloração bonita daquele ângulo. O verde era tão rico que parecia com um vitral de igreja.

Se ele bebesse a cerveja e fosse direto para o quarto, ela não interromperia. Fazia bastante sol no dia em que enterrara Rony, mas Hermione se lembrava de tremer de frio ao voltar para casa, com Harry em seu encalço, certificando-se de que ela estava bem, tentando conversar, quando tudo que ela mais queria era tomar um litro de poção do sono e dormir até que suas pálpebras estivessem grudadas uma na outra e a única solução fosse arrancar seus olhos fora, e assim poderia fingir que a dor que sentia era por outro motivo. Não sabia bem até o quão fundo Pansy Parkinson estava encravada no corpo de Malfoy, mas com certeza não era antes da hipoderme.

Ele deixou a garrafa sobre a pia quando já estava vazia, e Hermione o viu encarar a geladeira por alguns segundos, como se ele estivesse ponderando sobre tomar outra cerveja, quem sabe sobre comer alguma coisa. Então, ele voltou a dar a volta no balcão, procurando alguma coisa nos bolsos do casaco – quem sabe o maço de cigarros – e estava de costas para ela quando perguntou, num tom de voz baixo que combinava com o som da chuva caindo lá fora, como ela entrara ali.

"Alohomorra", ela respondeu, tentando utilizar o mesmo tom para não quebrar a sintonia. Ele soltou um risinho irônico pelo nariz, virando-se para ela com um cigarro preso nos lábios. Hermione sentiu que poderia fumar agora, se ele a oferecesse. Gostaria que ele a oferecesse.

Ele colocou a mão na frente do rosto para acender o cigarro, e o fogo do isqueiro iluminou todas as suas feições, as sombras fazendo com que ele parecesse ainda mais cansado. Hermione se mexeu no sofá, sentindo o cheiro característico da fumaça que ele expeliu. Malfoy se sentou sobre o balcão e quando se encararam, involuntariamente ela se lembrou do dia em que Finn traçara a linha de segurança entre eles.

"Sinto muito pela bagunça", ele comentou, apenas por comentar, porque não ligava nem um pouco para o estado do apartamento e ela sabia bem disso. Tinha passado a última hora ali, e o desleixo com o lugar parecia vir dos próprios móveis. O cinzeiro abatumado com cigarros não terminados e cinzas de todos os tons, pratos com farelos de pão, pacotinhos de chocolate, garrafas de cerveja vazias, roupas perdidas entre o sofá e o tapete, os cadernos cheios de números. Toda aquela desordem só confirmava a apatia da vida que ele vivia, e a casa de Hermione em Whitby podia ser perfeitamente organizada – mesmo que Amie se esforçasse para mudar isso – mas ela sabia que no fundo, gostaria que tudo estivesse espalhado pelo chão daquela maneira.

"OK", ela disse. Ele fumava em silêncio e ela imaginou o que se passava em sua mente. Talvez fosse confusão, ou raiva. Tristeza. _Nada_. Poderia parecer completamente bizarro o fato de ela ter entrado em seu apartamento usando mágica, de repente, depois de expulsá-lo de Whitby após fazerem amor durante uma noite inteira e pedi-lo para sair definitivamente de sua vida. E sim, não era nada previsível para ele, encontrá-la em seu sofá, abraçada a uma de suas almofadas, após trocarem um olhar no enterro de Pansy Parkinson, mas dane-se. Também não tinha recebido um telegrama avisando-lhe que ele estaria em Whitby, na sua porta, há menos de um mês. Eles eram Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, o próprio fato de estarem na mesma frase já era ridiculamente impossível, a necessidade de _fazer algum sentido_ tinha ido embora há muito tempo. "Como você está?"

Ele soltou a fumaça para cima, e ela brilhou sob a luz fraca que vinha da rua. Se ele não quisesse responder nada, ela entenderia.

"Estou uma merda", ele disse, depois de uns bons minutos, enquanto acendia e apagava o isqueiro, fazendo com que a sala brilhasse alaranjada de tempo em tempo. Hermione sorriu de leve, o estômago doendo um pouco. "Deus sabe como eu amava aquela puta", foi a vez dele sorrir, sossegando com o isqueiro, os olhos perdidos num ponto qualquer do carpete. Ela sabia que ele não acreditava em Deus. Mas não importava tanto, naquele momento.

Hermione respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. Tinha ido até ali porque achava que ambos precisavam compreender que era somente _isso_ – conforto – que tinham para oferecer um ao outro, por um minuto, por um dia, em quantidades pequenas, e que podia demorar meses, ou anos, até que se vissem novamente, e que talvez tudo estivesse disfarçado no rosto de Amie. Tinha ido ali porque queria que ele soubesse que ela _entendia_, e que por mais que não pudessem ficar juntos (_e não podiam_), não haveria ninguém que fosse entendê-lo melhor do que ela, ou vice-versa. Mas não porque ela tinha traçado seu perfil psicológico ou porque ele tinha feito amor com ela mais vezes do que com outra mulher, mas sim porque eles eram iguais, e tudo que ele sentia, ela poderia sentir, mesmo que na direção oposta.

"Você acha que é sua culpa?"

"Tenho certeza que é minha culpa".

"Por que você a denunciou?", perguntou, com delicadeza. Durante anos se perguntara por que diabo Malfoy tinha dito ao Ministério onde Pansy Parkinson estava escondida, ato que a levou à prisão. Era indiscutível o quanto ele amara Parkinson, mesmo que fosse teimoso demais para admitir. Conseguiria liberdade apenas com a denúncia de McLaggen, e sabia bem disso. Não havia motivos. Ela fora presa por causa dele, e agora estava morta. Por causa de si mesma.

"Porque ela destruiu a minha vida", Draco tirou os sapatos e se levantou, apagando o cigarro num copo que estava sobre o balcão. Hermione prendeu a respiração por um segundo quando percebeu que ele se aproximava do sofá em que ela estava, os passos silenciosos.

Tinha se sentido extremamente racional até o momento em que ele se sentou ao lado dela e, como se fosse extremamente normal, apoiou as costas sobre seu peito, fazendo-a se inclinar para trás. Hermione fechou os olhos, as pernas entreabertas para que o corpo dele se encaixasse. Ela apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dele, e quando ele respirou fundo, o corpo subindo e descendo bem devagar, parecia que tinha expirado todo o medo e toda a dor juntamente com o gás carbônico que saíra de seus pulmões.

"Eu também destruí sua vida", Hermione disse, no ouvido dele, e imaginou por um momento se ele não podia deitar em seu colo todos os dias, enquanto assistiam Amie brincar no chão da sala, ignorando tudo de errado que havia naquela situação.

Draco virou um pouco o rosto, fazendo com o nariz encostasse-se ao dela, e sua respiração morna atingiu-lhe os lábios por um momento. Hermione prendeu os braços em torno do corpo dele, e sentiu que a mão dele estava gelada quando deslizou por seu antebraço. "Mas você tinha o direito", ele disse, roçando os lábios nos dela por um momento. Ela abriu os olhos, esperando encontrar o cinza da íris dele, mas tudo que viu foram as pálpebras fechadas e o cenho franzido numa expressão de angústia. Ela viu algumas lágrimas se formarem em seus cílios inferiores, e foi como alguém lhe arrancando o coração fora. "Onde está a Amie?", ele perguntou, a voz um pouco alterada, e Hermione sentiu que ela mesma estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Com Harry e Gina", suspirou, perguntando-se, pela primeira vez, se não podiam jogar tudo para o alto. Sabe? Só _foda-se_. Talvez tudo fosse mais fácil se tivessem dito _foda-se_ desde o início. Ainda se lembrava de como, naquele dia de sol, sentiu vontade de entrar na mente do assassino de Rony e desvendá-la. Foi o que fez e, fazer o que, amou o que encontrou. Amou a complexidade, amou a semelhança, amou toda aquela dor, _foda-se_. Talvez agora, num dia de chuva, quisesse simplesmente entrar na vida dele, fazer amor com ele até que todas as nuvens sumissem do céu da Inglaterra, fingir que estavam no Caldeirão Furado mais uma vez e _foda-se_. Eles tinham uma filha. _Ele _e ela, não ela e _Rony_, como gostava de fantasiar. E o _pai _de Amie estava perguntando onde ela estava, ele estava _preocupado_ e, céus, ele nem a conhecia.

"Ela gosta de James Potter?", ele perguntou, sorrindo de leve, os olhos ainda fechados. A mão dele deslizara por seu braço até encontrar seus dedos, que agora estavam entrelaçados com os dele. Apenas os polegares tinham fugido do entrelace, e circulavam um o outro, brincando de sentir a textura da pele e da unha um do outro. _James Potter_. Ninguém além da imprensa chamava Jim daquele jeito. Hermione ergueu um pouco o queixo e beijou-lhe a pálpebra fechada, por um segundo.

"Ela ama Jim numa intensidade assustadora", Hermione beijou sua testa, a ponta de seu nariz, e voltou a roçar a boca na dele. Malfoy ainda sorria de leve, mas isso não amenizara sua expressão angustiada.

"Eu te amo numa intensidade assustadora", ele disse quando o sorriso morreu em seus lábios, e o polegar parou de se mexer contra o dela. Hermione sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, talvez duas, porque estava mais preparada para outra pergunta sobre Amie do que para isso. Respirou fundo antes de beijá-lo, a língua partindo seus lábios com delicadeza, sentindo um pequeno choque ao encontrar-se com a língua dele. Draco deixou-se beijar por um momento antes de corresponder com o corpo todo, como sempre fazia, virando-se sobre ela para que seus peitos se encontrassem, os corações batendo rápido como a chuva caindo lá fora.

Quando deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele, uma delas encaixando-se nos cabelos de sua nuca, Hermione se perguntou até quando podia conviver com a irrealidade de sua vida. A maciez do sofá e o cheiro de nicotina a levaram àquela noite a tantos anos, quando ele apareceu em sua casa de repente e pediu para que ela ficasse com ele, _só mais uma vez_, porque era disso que ele precisava. Draco tinha uma mão apoiada em seu rosto, enquanto a outra deslizava devagar por seu corpo, e sua língua explorava a boca dela tão profundamente que parecia querer decorar cada cantinho da mesma.

Draco deixou de beijar sua boca para dar atenção a seu pescoço, o qual lambeu, raspando os dentes em sua pele, como se sentisse necessidade de mordê-la. Hermione puxou-lhe os cabelos e imaginou se não devia dizer que também o amava, _muito_, mas talvez fosse melhor responder em silêncio. Enquanto houvesse silêncio, tudo estaria bem. Essa sempre fora a regra.

_Foda-se_.

"Eu também te amo", sussurrou, enquanto puxava abria rapidamente os botões da camisa dele, puxando o ar com força por entre os dentes ao sentir a língua dele contra a própria pele. "Tanto, tanto, tanto..."

Ele levou o corpo arrepiado para trás, tirando rapidamente a própria camisa, parecendo impaciente. Hermione deslizou as mãos pela pele branca, as unhas deixando uma trilha rosada por seu peitoral, o baixo ventre pulsando. A barriga dele se contraiu e ele gemeu de leve, puxando sua blusa para cima, as mãos indo diretamente para seus seios, massageando-os até que um lado do sutiã se deslocasse, revelando seu mamilo eriçado. Hermione segurou a cabeça dele, beijando-o na boca mais uma vez.

Ele abriu sua calça, a mão entrando por sua calcinha, tocando-lhe suavemente. Ela gemeu, quebrando o beijo, jogando a cabeça para trás por um momento.

Draco segurou seu rosto, o nariz tocando o dela por um momento. Hermione abriu os olhos, encontrando o cinza de pertinho, e eles se encararam por tempo o suficiente para perceberem que uma vida era pouco demais para amar alguém daquela maneira. No final das contas, as pessoas não agüentavam, elas mentiam, e fingiam, e sangravam, ficavam desesperadas porque sentir tanto assim, era enlouquecedor.

—**x**—

Draco acordou com a garganta seca, talvez um pouco inchada, porque doía. Molhou os lábios, e tentou abrir os olhos para sentir as pálpebras um pouco grudadas. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas o barulho da avenida lá embaixo mostrava que era tarde o suficiente. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas nuas de Hermione, ainda de olhos fechados. A respiração dela era tão calma e profunda que talvez fosse melhor não acordá-la, para não terem que encarar o que sempre tinham que encarar ao acordarem juntos.

Mas soube que era tarde demais quando beijou seu pescoço e ela se mexeu, virando o corpo sob os lençóis, passando uma das pernas sobre o quadril dele. Sentiu a ponta do nariz encostar no seu e achou que seria um desperdício continuar de olhos fechados e perder as sardinhas do nariz dela.

"Oi", falou baixinho, a voz rouca, enquanto contava as sardas, imaginando quando veria aquilo novamente. Não seria todo dia que Hermione usaria um Alohomorra em sua porta e o esperaria em sua sala. Ele a conhecia bem demais – ele _se _conhecia bem demais para saber que ela só tinha feito aquilo porque ver Pansy Parkinson no caixão tinha doído, e a melhor cura é a causa. Se sentissem mais dor, a anterior seria amenizada, ou pelo menos se confundiria com a nova.

E ela demorou tempo demais para responder, fazendo-o concluir que já sentia o peso de suas ações da noite anterior nos ombros.

"Oi".

Ela beijou-lhe nos lábios por alguns segundos, mas ele permaneceu com os olhos abertos. Então ela se afastou e abriu os dela.

"Ainda está chovendo, que droga", ela comentou, sentando-se, os cabelos ondulados caindo pelas costas nuas, o mamilo escuro um pouco eriçado por causa do frio. Draco sentiu ímpetos de tocar-lhe o seio e fazer amor com ela mais uma vez, mas era melhor não tentar. As _manhãs seguintes_ deles eram sempre delicadas demais para uma segunda dose. "Será que já passou do meio-dia?"

Draco a observou por alguns segundos, e ela agora olhava a janela embaçada pelo típico _fog _londrino, e o descaso de tudo estava lhe deixando um pouco incomodado. Tinha alguma outra coisa incomodando – aquilo que incomodava todos os dias quando acordava, aquele sangue _trouxa _que não lhe pertencia – mas, por hora, era melhor não pensar nisso.

"E agora?", perguntou, apenas para quebrar o silêncio, enquanto ela permanecia sentada e parada, os olhos mais claros por causa da luz do dia, com cinqüenta tons diferentes de castanho.

Hermione ficou mais alguns segundos quieta, antes de virar-se e perguntar: "Você ainda tem o Vira-Tempo?", Draco assentiu com a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Tinha, e provavelmente teria usado, se ela não tivesse aparecido na noite anterior e mudado todas as suas decisões, _mais uma vez_. "Será que eu posso vê-lo?"

Ele tentou olhá-la nos olhos, mas ela estava olhando para baixo e, por isso mesmo, Draco soube bem porque ela queria ver o Vira-Tempo. Algum ponto dentro de sua consciência sentiu-se ofendido e triste, afinal, _mais uma vez_, não tinha sido o suficiente, mas ao mesmo tempo achava formidável o quanto os dois eram parecidos. Respirou fundo, esticando a mão e abrindo a gaveta ao lado da cama. Ali estava a pequena jóia dourada, que ele segurou por um segundo hesitante antes de entregar para ela.

Nos tempos de Hogwarts, corriam boatos de que a sangue-ruim utilizava um Vira-Tempo para conseguir assistir a todas as aulas disponíveis para o terceiro ano. Durante um jantar nas férias de inverno, como quem não queria nada, ele comentou o fato com seu pai – sabe-se lá porque – mas tudo que Lúcio fez foi dizer que um objeto tão cheio de magia quanto um Vira-Tempo nunca funcionaria corretamente nas mãos de uma sangue-ruim, e que aquilo era besteira.

Mas a maneira com a qual ela segurava a jóia, naquele momento, como se já fosse familiarizada, fez com que Draco voltasse a um tempo que tinha o perfume de Parkinson, doces enviados por Narcisa e um certo incômodo no estômago causado pelo fato de que aquela sangue-ruim queria ser (era) melhor do que ele.

Hermione colocou a corrente dourada no pescoço e Draco achou que, se gostasse mais de tintas do que de números, poderia fazer uma pintura dela usando apenas aquele colar, tons de madeira e ouro na tela em branco.

Ela sorriu de leve, um sorriso triste, e esticou-se na cama até onde ele estava, beijando-o profundamente por um minuto ou mais. Draco segurou na parte de trás de seus cabelos e respirou calmamente. Toda vez que se beijavam poderia ser a última, e por isso eles sempre faziam isso com uma espécie de desespero, mas seu coração tinha sido tomado por uma calma que nunca sentira antes. Talvez, apenas, quando conhecera Amie na frente do túmulo de Ronald Weasley.

"Eu vou ficar com isso, tá?", ela perguntou contra seus lábios, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez – dessa vez de leve – e encostar a testa na dele por alguns segundos. Draco encarou-a o quanto pôde.

"Nove voltas", ele disse, antes que ela saísse. Ela parou no batente da porta, como se estivesse hesitando em voltar para a sala. "Nove voltas são o suficiente", e deixou-a ir.

—**x**—

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home, to my heart  
Let me go, and I will run  
I will not be silent  
All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years, wasted gain  
All is lost, but hope remains  
And this war's not over_

—**x**—

Num dia de sol, Draco Malfoy abriu as janelas, olhou para seu apartamento e decidiu que era mais fácil comprar outro a limpar aquele. Então, ele colocou uma camisa amassada e saiu para procurar imóveis em Kensington. Gostava da localização, gostava dos carros que passavam pela rua – de todos os carros trouxas, aqueles que deslizavam pela High Street eram os mais bonitos, sem dúvida alguma – e gostava de como era bem mais longe da Estação Kings Cross do que aquele buraco mofado em que morava.

Ele tinha o dinheiro, então não foi difícil. O prédio escolhido ficava espremido entre uma cantina italiana e um mercadinho paquistanês, mas era tão londrino que enjoava. Apenas seis andares – ele moraria no quinto – que eram interligados pelo elevador a la anos 70, desses com uma porta de ferro trançado. O apartamento era o cinqüenta e dois, tinha uma sala de estar, paredes cor de creme, uma suíte com varanda, a cozinha e a área de serviço. Tudo era claro, limpo, e refletia a luz do sol, mesmo que chovesse mais em Londres do que em qualquer outro lugar na Europa.

Mudou-se em uma semana. A vizinha era uma senhora tão simpática que dava náuseas. Ela ofereceu biscoitos de boas vindas, que ele recusou, alegando ser diabético. Ela pareceu sem graça e nunca mais quis oferecê-lo mais nada, o que significava que seu plano tinha funcionado. Mas Draco não era diabético, então foi ao mercado do paquistanês e comprou um monte de porcaria com muito açúcar para encher o armário da cozinha e uns três maços de cigarro. O dono tinha um filho metido a durão que não demorou a perguntar a Draco o que a "tatuagem" significava.

_Significa que eu matei gente pra caralho_, ele poderia responder, mas disse que era um símbolo comum de onde ele vinha. O moleque vinha do Paquistão, então nem quis saber que tipo de país tinha gente andando com um símbolo daqueles no braço.

Um ano depois, tendo dispensado todas as pessoas da redondeza que requeriam o mínimo de educação por sua parte, ele finalmente sentiu-se em casa. Bem mais em casa do que no apartamento antigo, aquele que Marris tinha lhe arranjado há tanto tempo. Soltou um risinho pelo nariz, enquanto acendia o primeiro cigarro do dia. _Marris_. Como será que aquele velho maluco estava?

Não podia se importar menos.

A última vez que vira Marris fora há quatro anos, um evento do qual ele pretendia se esquecer. _Obliviate_, puf. A vida era tão mais fácil com magia.

Como esse não era mais o caso, apenas tragou o cigarro longamente, sentando-se no parapeito da janela, observando a High Street começando a se encher de carros e ônibus vermelhos que ele, graças a Deus – é, Deus. Foda-se a hipocrisia, que ateu não virava um 'graças a Deus' de vez em quando? – não precisava mais pegar.

Olhou para o relógio prateado no pulso e tragou mais uma vez. Já eram oito e meia, o que significava que seus cinco minutos diários para remoer o passado tinham acabado, e que ele precisava sair para trabalhar. Quando voltasse para casa, lá para as nove da noite, comeria macarrão assistindo futebol na televisão e mandaria um grande foda-se para sua vida de trouxa.

Porque, no final das contas, mesmo não sendo "o que poderia ser", aquela era sua vida. E _ela era boa_. Não havia nada a se fazer além de esperar que ela viesse.

—**x**—

Hermione voltou para o quarto após uns dez ou quinze minutos nos quais ele não se mexera. Ela estava devidamente vestida, o Vira-Tempo ainda em volta do pescoço, e a expressão em seu rosto fez com que Draco se perguntasse se ela já tinha dado as nove voltas, porque de repente tudo parecia fácil demais.

Ela arrastou-se na cama até ele, aninhando-se perto de seu corpo, e ele fez com que ela deitasse em seu peito, recebendo-a em seus braços, porque, sinceramente, não havia mais nada que ele podia fazer naquele momento.

Deslizou os dedos pelos seus cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Nove voltas me trariam Rony de volta", ela disse baixinho, no espaço da curva de seu pescoço, sua voz saindo como um sussurro.

_E minha magia_, Draco teria completado, mas naquele momento não estava se sentindo tão egoísta assim. Na realidade, _trazer Weasley de volta_ era uma forma de podê-la fazer feliz, pelo menos em outro universo. Assentiu com a cabeça, olhando fixamente para o teto do quarto e como a luz do dia formava sombras geométricas nele.

"E se eu quiser você?", Hermione perguntou.

Algum motorista idiota fez uma merda na avenida lá embaixo, um guarda apitou e um ônibus buzinou. O _poodle _que morava no apartamento de baixou soltou um latido, depois mais um. E aí o silêncio foi tão grande que doeu.

_E se eu quiser você_.

"Dizem que algumas coisas acontecem por mais que a gente tente mudá-las. Pode ser que você ainda me queira, mesmo tendo o Weasley", ele disse, com um sorrisinho amargo, segurando sua cintura com força, diretamente na pele, pois da maneira com que ela estava deitada, sua blusa tinha subido alguns centímetros.

_Pode ser que eu ainda a queira, mesmo tendo o sangue-puro._

"E Amie?", ela desceu o indicador pelo peito dele, e parou as mãos um pouco antes de seu abdômen, onde começou a tamborilar as unhas. Era tão doce que doía.

Cinco minutos se passaram para que ele conseguisse alguma resposta, porque não havia nada que justificasse mudar _Amie_.

"Nós também podemos tentar", foi o que ele disse, enrolando os cachos das pontas do cabelo dela nos dedos. Ela continuou com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço e ele continuou olhando para o teto. "Você sabe. _Tentar_".

Hermione demorou uma eternidade para responder, mas ele sabia que era complicado. _Tentar_, até agora, nunca tinha sido uma opção. Porque tentar implicava em esforço, e em dor, e em conviver com coisas que eles queriam esquecer, todos os dias. Tentar era aceitar estigmas, e nem Jesus Cristo tinha agüentado os seus. Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger com certeza não agüentariam.

"Podemos", ela disse.

_Nós podemos tentar. Podemos._

"Então, vamos tentar".

—**x**—

E ela vinha, às vezes. Às vezes, ele que ia. Ele precisava tocar a campainha, e ela sempre invadia o apartamento com o tal _Alohomorra_, e eles tentavam ser silenciosos e calmos, mas nem sempre era possível. Ele sempre imaginava se um dia ela ficaria, e ela sempre imaginava se um dia pediria que ele ficasse. Mas sempre iam embora, de uma maneira ou de outra. Às vezes com a promessa de que era a última vez, às vezes com o silêncio de um beijo longo demais, que deixava marcas de saliva nos lábios.

—**x**—

Um dia Amie perguntou se o _moço_ que tinha ido embora naquela manhã era namorado da mãe. Hermione riu, desconversou, e disse que ela estava crescendo rápido demais. Draco riu, beijando-lhe a nuca, quando ela contou o ocorrido, um ou dois meses depois daquele intervalo louco que era a vida deles. Na próxima vez, Hermione permitiu que ele ficasse até o café da manhã – e Amie disse que se lembrava de _Draco Malfoy _desde que tinham se conhecido no cemitério, em frente à lápide _do papai_, há quatro ou cinco anos.

Ele disse que também se lembrava de que ela gostava de usar fitas no cabelo, e tudo parecia natural e óbvio que Hermione nem conseguiu sentir os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ou temer pelo que vinha pela frente.

—**x**—

O buquê de rosas brancas e amarelas foi depositado com cuidado na lápide. Hermione tentou aproveitar aquele momento para observar como sua filha tinha crescido. Estava na altura de seu peito agora, e seus cabelos castanhos claros pareciam uma seda macia, caindo em ondas até a metade de suas costas. Amie usava uma blusa lilás e calças _jeans_, mas Hermione ainda se lembrava de quando ela tinha cinco anos e só gostava de vestidos de princesa.

Amie era inteligente – sabia bem que era impossível ter nascido dois anos depois da morte de Ronald Weasley, e que quem encontrara naquele banco, há tantos e tantos anos, era seu verdadeiro pai – mas também sabia que se sua mãe tivera motivos para não querer falar disso durante uma vida inteira, era porque os motivos eram _sólidos_. E que ela não deveria forçar. Um dia, estaria pronta para fazer perguntas, e aí a mãe estaria pronta para respondê-las. Os cafés da manhã com Draco Malfoy vinham se fazendo freqüentes, e Amie podia notar todos que todos os tons de cinza em seus olhos vinham dos olhos _dele_, mas, por enquanto, nada seria dito em voz alta.

E, por enquanto, nada tinha mudado, porque foi para a lápide de Ron, que Amie virou-se por último, sorrindo, algumas lágrimas bem presas em seus olhos acinzentados.

"Tchau, papai. Estou indo para Hogwarts. Vejo você em Dezembro, ok?"

Hermione também olhou para a lápide do ruivo, ao sentir Amie segurar sua mão, pronta para irem embora. Fitou a pedra por tempo o suficiente para que seus olhos dissessem: _ela está indo para Hogwarts, e eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_.

Embora ela nunca tivesse certeza de _quem_, exatamente, ela queria que estivesse ali.

Ambas atravessaram a Plataforma 9 ½, aquele dia, e olhar para o Expresso de Hogwarts, sentindo o cheiro de sua fumaça misturado ao cheiro de todas as lembranças, fez com que Hermione chorasse por quinze minutos. Amie a abraçou, maravilhosa demais para aquele universo, e disse que era para a mãe ficar tranqüila – ela prometia não se machucar enquanto estivesse longe. Harry e Gina também estavam lá, despedindo-se de Jim, apoiando Amie como se fossem do próprio sangue, e tentando manter a pequena Molly longe da locomotiva.

"Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Amie", Hermione disse, ao abraçar a filha antes de permitir que ela entrasse no trem, comprasse Sapos de Chocolate, entrasse na mesma cabine que ela um dia sentara e, quem sabe, encontrasse um menino com o nariz sujo que um dia roubaria seu coração. _Todo e qualquer erro que eu cometi é justificável pela sua existência_, ela continuaria a dizer, se a menina não estivesse tão eufórica que soltou um gritinho de felicidade ao escutar o maquinista anunciando que estava na hora dos alunos do primeiro ano entrarem no trem.

"Eu vou escrever", Amie prometeu antes de abraçar a mãe mais uma vez e, quando ela correu para juntar-se a Jim e acenar da porta, os olhos cinzentos brilhantes de felicidade, foi praticamente impossível não pensar o quanto amava Draco Malfoy.

—**x**—

_There's a light, there's a sun  
Taking all shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And this love will conquer all_

—**x**—

A casa em Whitby estava muito mais vazia sem os lápis coloridos de Amie espalhados pelo tapete da sala, ou sem a risada dela após o jantar. Talvez realmente fosse a hora de voltar para Londres – quem sabe para a High Street. O pensamento estava em seu cérebro no instante em que, no dia seis de setembro, a coruja parda com a qual Amie fora presenteada por Harry entrou pela janela da cozinha e depositou um pequeno pergaminho perto da fruteira prateada.

Hermione sentiu os olhos umedecerem antes mesmo de abrir a carta. Era tão bom, chorar de felicidade. Aos poucos aquela sensação tinha voltado para sua vida, e era muito difícil chorar de tristeza, agora. Desdobrou o papel rapidamente, dedos trêmulos de saudade – apenas ver a caligrafia da filha já fazia com que tudo naquele mundo valesse à pena.

_Mamãe,_

_Está tudo bem. Hogwarts é incrível. O Chapéu me selecionou para a Corvinal – "vejo tanta clareza em sua mente que ficaria cego, se não fosse um Chapéu", ele disse, eu achei bem engraçado. Jim ficou chateado porque eu não fui para a Grifinória, mas espero que você não fique. Acho que o papai entenderia, e azul é a minha cor preferida. Aqui está sol, mas estou com saudades do mar. E de você. Mande um beijo para Draco._

_Amie_

—**x**—

_This love will conquer all_

—**x**—

**FIM**

* * *

**Música: **Shattered – Trading Yesterday.

**Nota: **peço desculpas pela demora, mas não seria de outro jeito. Agradeço a quem me acompanhou do começo até aqui – agradeço a quem me acompanhou até certo pedaço do caminho, ou aos que começarão a acompanhar agora. Eu sei que fui negligente muitas vezes, mas não pensem que foi fácil. Hallelujah foi um pedaço enorme na minha vida. Me trouxe muita coisa boa, me trouxe muita dor de cabeça, me trouxe muito _amor_. Amor por um ship – e que ship incrível de se escrever. Amor por pessoas, amor por _escrever_, mais do que eu ainda já tinha.

Eu não faço mais parte do fandom de Harry Potter. Não porque eu não o ame – mas simplesmente porque foi hora de "crescer". Hallelujah será a minha maior marca num fandom tão incrível e eu espero que ela possa ser citada para os próximos fãs desse universo que tanto mudou a minha vida.

A quem ficou, eu peço: não deixem Draco e Hermione morrerem. Não deixem de escrever. Às vezes vai demorar quatro anos, mas vai ficar pronto. E o sentimento de dever cumprido para com um casal que você ama e seus fãs, é inacreditável. Draco e Hermione são um ship conturbado, um ship que necessita de _trabalho_, mas eles são maravilhosos de se escrever. Por favor, não deixem que eles caíam no esquecimento.

A quem ficou muito confuso com o fim, ou com os dados da fanfic ou da trama, eu peço que me deixem reviews logados para que eu possa responder às dúvidas, ou que me mandem um e-mail perguntando. Eu respondo com certeza e com o maior prazer! Até eu fico confusa com Halle às vezes HAHAHA. É que nem Lost. (com a diferença de que aqui, Sawyer e Kate são endgame! Humpf.)

Bom. É isso. Eu espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado. Tia Vick ama cada um de vocês, de verdade. Obrigada por tudo, tudo, tudo. Essa provavelmente é minha última fanfic, mas nunca diga nunca, não é mesmo?

**Agradecimentos:**

Laura Piovesan – Aryanna Penno Malfoy – Srta. Aluada – Maia Sorovar – Morgana Gorlois Pedragon – Nina Black Lupin – Juliana (L) – Marianne (L) – Doninha – Licca Weasley Malfoy – Gabi – Monalisa Mayfair – Estrela Vespertina – Clarice M. Bean – Priscilla – Taa – Paty-Aires – Ray – Vivi Andromedra – Nini – Vickê Granger Malfoy – Claudia – Fla Apocalipse – teen-girl – Isa Tinkerbell – HHGranger – Karla Valéria – Mah-Sama – Jaqueline – Brianna Granger – Vivvi Prince Snape – Miss Potter – BelinhaZpears – Beatris – Tain Chan – Bia Granger – Claudia Malfoy – Mireille Malfoy – Sophia DiLua – SadieSil – Andrayah – J.B. Malfoy – Thati – Navega – Humildemente Ju – Gabi Chorona – Line Watson – Lauuh Malfoy – Jane Potter Skywalker – Caroll – Anne W. – Hell's Angel – Heaven's Demon – Bruxonilda – Miss Krum (L) – Vivis Drecco – – Bruna Black (L) – Yami Yami – Annie Black M. – Livia F. – Ana Felton – Amanda Pagnozzi – Dandy Fairy Lily – Le Oliveira – Mia Hartley – Ireth Hollow – Yasmin Malfoy – Raquel B. – Viv a Viajante – Serena Sly – Driih – Daniela – Hys. – Fefys – Bitriz – Bruna G. Weasley – Tekaa – Lelezinha – Maris – Joana – Deh Malfoy – Imogen – Makie – Bibi – Juliane – Lyani – Srta. Kinomoto – Jackie B. Malfoy – Medemoiselle LeCroix – Tiiza – Viv – Ms. Cookie – Anaa Perroni – M. Cherry – Ana Maria – aDii – Pati-Chan – Laís – Yasmine – Mickyy – Vivian – Teresa – Morgause B. Malfoy – Beautiful Fantasy – Pixie Clouds – Jeeh – Maris Johnson – Nanda – Tamy Malfoy – Brenda W. – SweetFirefly – Drami – Vit Ayub – Briih-Chan – Niiks – Laa – Ana Maria – Luisa Black – Analuij Gatti – Camila – Vitória – Ice Princess-Nath – Britanny-brii – Rouse – Nathgomez – Wilwarin21 – Milk Black – BellaBlack15 – Bia Taisho Snape – – Bruh M. – 2Dobbys – SamaraKiss – Marie des Anges – Dark Lady BR – Bells Malfoy – The Cissy Black – Sally Black Malfoy – Schaala – Nick – Roh Matheus – Mandy1705 – Pia – Freya Black – Cyelly – Lizaa – Larissa – Marjo – Lella Sartoni – May – Nanda Yuki – Gê – Cgates – Mila – Landams – Gabriela – Laura x-23 – LuzMalfoy – Dany – Xbox G.

**Isadora: **eu duvido muito que você vá ler isso, mas eu nunca vou me esquecer de que foi você quem me ajudou a criar Hallelujah. Tantas coisas mudaram na nossa vida desde que eu te mandei o primeiro capítulo, há três anos. Você sempre me ajudou a despertar o que havia de mais criativo em mim, e com você, eu nunca senti vergonha disso. Não vou agradecer ou dizer o quanto eu te amo, porque isso já ficou meio manjado nos últimos dez anos.

**Lally: **eu acho que você merece um cantinho especial por sempre ter me incentivado, mesmo quando eu estava com a pior crise criativa do mundo. Você sempre quis me ver ir em frente, você me presenteou com palavras maravilhosas, você é uma grande amiga e acho que você também sente que ver Halle terminada também é uma missão cumprida _sua. _E é. Muito obrigada por tudo, baby! Você não recebeu o cartão postal da Alemanha, mas um dia eu te mando um aqui da Zona Sul HAHA.

**Lívia: **Hallelujah não seria nada sem você – _eu _não seria nada sem você. Não tenho muito que falar porque _você sabe_, sis, o quanto você me ajudou e o quanto você significa para mim. Você sabe. Obrigada por estar na minha vida, obrigada por deixar que eu esteja na sua, obrigada por todas as vezes que você me agüentou falando _sem parar _de Halle. O nome do capítulo é dedicado para você, essa fanfic toda é dedicada para você. Ich habe dich so liebe – und du weiβ dass.

**Mandinha, a Beta: **que não pôde betar tudo, mas que me ajudou sempre que eu precisei, e quem eu admiro muito. Obrigada, baby!

**Marina: **você não gosta de D/Hr, mas se esforçou para ler e me ajudar mesmo assim. Você também se esforçou para entrar na minha vida de uma maneira que eu nunca soube apreciar direito – você faz _tanto _por mim, que às vezes eu nem sei como corresponder. Mas eu tento! Eu tento, e eu sei que eu posso ser a _deusa blasé_, mas no fundo você sabe que é minha melhor amiga, e que eu te amo muito, muito, muito. Obrigada! Agora podemos nos dedicar cem por cento ao UAU!

**Matheus: **de todas as coisas boas que Halle me trouxe, tenho certeza de que você foi a melhor delas. Um leitor impecável, sempre me deixando as melhores reviews, e daí para o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, que me faz rir o tempo inteiro, que sempre faz com que eu me sinta muito bem. Obrigada por tudo, tudo mesmo, e eu te amo demais, talvez mais do que eu demonstre.

E a você, que não revisou, ou que revisou, que acompanhou desde o começo, ou chegou agora, que esperou anos por esse final, que já encontrou a fanfic completa. MUITO OBRIGADA. DE CORAÇÃO.


	18. AND IT GOES ON!

Gente. Eu de novo.

Se vocês amam Halle... Leiam a continuação. HAHAHAHAHAHHA. Lá eu explico melhor.

"The Story of O" – no meu perfil do FF . net

http: / fanfiction . net / s / 6788102 / 1 /

Beijos e obrigada por tudo, até agora.


End file.
